Crescent Moon Academy
by Tachman
Summary: Naruto gets sent to a very special school where he is meant to have his last chance at a decent education, little did he knew of the things he would learn of the world and himself. Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**CRESCENT MOON ACADEMY**

**Full Summary: Naruto is a regular fifteen year old student who just finished middle school and upon being rejected from every high school, his eccentric mother enrolled him into her old ****one. Naruto is about to discover many things about himself, the world and life in high school.**

**This is ****a Horror/Romantic story with the best humor I can come up as it is a training exercise for such genre. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 1: ****Crescent Moon**

_I __first thought that monsters were something parents invented to scare their children into complying with their wishes._

_As I grew though, the subject interested me once again thanks to my eccentric mother and my father's role in the Shinto-Buddhist temple; so I turned to books and more serious sources than just bedtime stories._

_Monsters were the embodiment of old fears, mostly related to the darkness that shrouds the night and the void we insist to fill with the worst of our souls._

_Other sources say that monsters represented the worst of humanity; creatures devoid of "humanity" and doing to others whatever they pleased knowing that most people wouldn't fight back or cower in fear._

_And for __these old monsters we created paragons of virtue to which to fight against recreating once more the eternal struggle of good and evil, light and darkness, day and night._

_But as I reached my own conclusions about them, my mother always managed to seed doubt in me by reminding me that legends and old stories have a touch of truth behind them and so I should be wary of closing my mind so quickly._

_I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and right now I am dying as a creature of old drinks my blood._

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

"Naruto, I need to speak with you" said Minato Namikaze, head priest of Konoha's Shinto-Buddhist temple and biological father of Naruto.

"Have you received any word from the high schools you applied for? It's been a month since you sent your applications right?" said Minato while taking a seat by the low table of the dining room.

Naruto scratched his head and clearly annoyed by his father's insistence on his educational career also took a seat.

"Yeah, they all thanked me for selecting them but at the moment they most give the available spaces to more prepared students. They want me to try again next year" replied Naruto while avoiding his father's stern gaze.

Sighing, Minato started "It's not that your grades are that bad Naruto but your compulsion to play pranks on everyone didn't help your reputation. And it seems that even those schools I wrote to recommend you also caught wind of your behavior"

Naruto just snorted and averted his eyes from his father.

Naruto and Minato have always had a difficult relationship given his father's strict ways and Naruto's mischievous behavior. Not to mention that he never liked the fact that he and his mother are not really married and still both of them lived at the temple.

"I think I may have to call my old friend in the school where I studied. You may not take a path of priesthood like me but at least you may be able to get into college" said Minato while drinking the tea he brought.

"Like hell I will attend that priest center! Why don't you just leave me alone! I am smart enough to land a job and learn stuff to get ahead in life" replied an angry Naruto.

"I have said plenty of times by now, but with no education you won't get a job better than at a gas station. Besides, no son of mine is going to be a useless bum" answered Minato.

"And what do you care? You didn't even married mom when you impregnated her! I have her name! That clearly shows how much you really care" said Naruto making Minato put his cup of tea on the table and stand.

Naruto mimicked him clearly ready to stand his ground on his usual confrontations with Minato but right before any of them could keep going, Naruto was pulled backwards and into the embrace of a red head woman who pulled him down to the ground having his head rest on her lap.

Minato just huffed and took back his place by the table.

"My beautiful, beautiful son" playfully said Kushina Uzumaki as she caressed Naruto's face and played with his hair.

"Mom! Not now" whined Naruto slowly giving in to his mom's affections.

"But you always liked when I did this, besides it makes me sad when you get angry. Good boys should always laugh and play" continued Kushina having Naruto completely under control.

"Now tell me, why were you two fighting now for? I think we agreed to don't fight here anymore" merrily said Kushina while sending a playful look to Minato.

"Naruto didn't get accepted to any of the high schools he applied for so I said I could get him into my old school. It would do him good to receive some discipline instead of you pampering" said Minato.

"I am fine on my own" said Naruto while pouting.

"But Naruto, a good education is important, not to mention that High School is where you fall in love and make some of the best friends in your life. A good high school life is important for any person" replied Kushina smiling lovingly to his adored child.

Naruto felt a bit sad knowing that he had disappointed his mother without intending it.

"It doesn't matter, I didn't make it to any school" whispered Naruto while burying his head deeper into his mother's lap.

"That's no problem! I already inscribed you into one!" happily said Kushina.

Both Naruto and Minato got to their feet in a flash and in unison screamed "WHAT?"

"You are father and son, no doubt about it!" said a laughing Kushina while the two blondes scuffed and turned serious again.

"I got you into my old school Naruto, a friend of mine made it to headmaster and so she has arranged for you to study there" finished saying Kushina.

Minato for some reason became somewhat concerned about where was the situation going.

"I hope you told them about Naruto's behavior, which could become an embarrassing issue if he is expelled later on" said Minato looking sternly at Kushina.

Dismissing such looks, Kushina replied "Oh, don't worry about that dear. My friend said that the school was perfect for people like Naruto. Besides, I was way worse than Naruto is; my baby here is a very good boy compared to how I used to be"

"And where is this school? I am pretty sure I applied to every school in Konoha" said Naruto breaking his parents' odd stand down.

"Those are actually the bad news Naruto; it's a boarding school quite some ways from here. But don't worry it is a really neat place with everything you may need and plenty of great kids to make friends with" happily replied Kushina forgetting Minato's strange bad mood.

"You mean I have to attend that place for three whole years?" said Naruto still having trouble to accept the fact that he would be away from his mother for such a long time.

Noticing Naruto's concern, Kushina hugged him again and sweetly continued "My sweet child, I know it's scary but you are growing up and eventually you will have to make your own path in this life. I wish I could, but I won't be able to be by your side forever, so be brave Naruto I promise that this new experience will change you forever"

Naruto rested his head on Kushina's shoulder and acknowledging the truth in his mother's words he mumbled "Fine, I'll go if that's what you think is best"

"I promise you won't regret it" replied Kushina while comforting the sad Naruto.

"And where exactly is this school located? If my son is attending to it, at least I should know where to go in case of emergency" said Minato still in that serious look he had since learning of Kushina's decision to send Naruto away.

Kushina letting go of Naruto addressed Minato with a serious look though still sounding playful and childish "Now now Minato, you just leave this in my hands. I promise to look after Naruto as any responsible parent would"

Minato for some reason stepped back but managed to reply "Still I need to know…"

Kushina took another step forward and once again asserted "I said don't worry Minato, Naruto will do great in this new school and you have plenty of work towards the services of the coming celebrations right?"

Naruto watched with amazement as his father was cornered and forced to accept Kushina's will; this itself was a rare sight given that his father is highly respected in the community and among other priests as a powerful exorcist (though Naruto never saw one)

But whenever an important decision regarding Naruto's upbringing came to be made, it was Kushina's will that always prevailed. Naruto always noticed that Minato even showed something akin to fear whenever his mother took a stand for him. Such moments in his life were when Kushina refused that Naruto be taught the ascetic arts of a priest, when Minato wanted Naruto be inscribed in an all boys school and even when Minato wanted Naruto to have his hair cut short.

This always came as a mystery to Naruto since Minato was a rather imposing man but Kushina at those moments seemed to take down his resolve.

Over the years Naruto always made questions to his mother from why he had a different name from his Father, and why did they still lived at the temple if they weren't a real family. But Kushina's answer was always the same, a barrage of tickles and a playful dismissal.

Naruto knew that his parents had feelings for each other but they were very private about them and only in very intimate moments did he catch signs of this. Still he didn't like the fact that when other priests came to the temple they always saw him and his mother like pests.

Minato finally excused himself and left the room to attend the daily duties of the temple leaving Kushina and Naruto alone.

"I promise that when I return, I will take you away from here" said Naruto to Kushina.

Kushina laughed a little "My sweet child, believe it or not my place is here. But you my child, you belong to someone else and you will take her far away to many wondrous places"

"But he doesn't care about us, he didn't even give me his family name and everyone around town considers us a shame to such a great man. They call you "his only fault" and that he had to take you in because of me!" said Naruto with passion.

Kushina again smiled "My dear Naruto, he took me because he loves me but he has a hard time expressing it and he does really care about you too. We didn't take his name because he had serious issues with the Priest Hierarchy about it so I allowed him to not give us his name"

Naruto didn't seem convinced by this so Kushina lifted his face to look at her "Don't fill your heart with anger for him. My sweet child MUST NEVER get angry, for anger brings regret and sadness. Leave your father to me and just busy yourself with your new school and your new friends"

Naruto wondered why his mother always told him to never be angry, as a matter of fact he didn't recall when was the last time he actually got really angry, annoyed of course but not really angry. His mother always had a soothing touch that managed to calm him almost instantly and that admittedly he enjoyed to the point of being spoiled.

Naruto breathed deeply and continued "Alright mom, I am not angry anymore but he should start treating you better"

"I'll make him treat me better, without you around he may stop worrying about you so much and treat me to some beach trip or something" said Kushina with a bright smile as she knelt by the table.

"Ok, so tell me mom how is this school of yours? Is it interesting?" asked Naruto resting his head on his mother's lap.

Kushina once more started pampering Naruto and smiling down to him answered "It is truly a unique place. It may look scary at first but I assure you will have a hell of a time there. The kids sent to that school are incredible and believe me when I tell you, they will just love you. They also enjoy things like your pranks and other fun activities"

Naruto relaxed greatly and smiled to his mom "It sounds almost too good"

"It is a great place Naruto, I learned a lot there and it did me a lot of good. Not to mention that it was during those years that I met your dad. It will be fate if you meet your future wife there" merrily said Kushina.

"Don't think so mom, most girls find me annoying and childish, they always blew me off or told me to get lost or grow up" answered Naruto a bit angry of always being picked around for his marvelous pranks.

"That's because they don't know you like I do and like every girl in your new school will. The Crescent Moon academy only accepts kids who go way beyond the skin you wear" replied Kushina with a small laugh.

"The skin I wear?" asked a confused Naruto.

"Don't mind me son, you will be fine. But just one word of advice though. Keep your mind and your soul open, Crescent Moon is a very special place that only gives you one chance and if you blow it, it will deny you a much beautiful world" finished saying Kushina earning a confused look from Naruto.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

A few days have passed and the coming of the new semester made every student who studied abroad to leave their homes so they could begin to getting accustomed to the schools that would be their homes for the next three years.

Naruto's uniform had arrived just the day before the departure though Naruto didn't recall any messenger leaving it at the front door, not to mention that it looked really high class. Naruto was now sporting a blood-red jacket with the emblem of the school sewn at the left shoulder.

The emblem was just like the school itself indicated, a crescent moon with several weird looking symbols surrounding it.

The uniform had black slacks, shoes and a red tie along with a white shirt. The curious thing was that the uniform fitted him perfectly and felt incredibly resistant.

The other curious thing about this day though was that he was told the bus was coming home to pick him up instead of going to a rendezvous point where other students may gather to leave.

Kushina was waiting by Naruto's side humming a weird tune Naruto never heard before and Minato stood dressed up in regular clothes instead of his traditional robes of the trade.

Naruto was wandering into the distance as it was really early and he just got up from bed, but as soon as he tried to yawn, the gate of a yellow mid-sized school bus opened right in front of him missing his face by an inch.

"W-w-what? Where it came from?" screamed Naruto as he fell back only to be stopped in mid fall by Minato.

"There's you bus son, good luck and take care" said Minato with not so much enthusiasm.

"You better take good care of mom or I will come back to kick your ass!" threatened Naruto.

Minato dismissed him and went inside the temple again making Naruto fume with anger but before he started screaming Kushina was already hugging him fiercely while crying like a little girl.

"Woah!, calm down mom! I am only going to school! I'll be back for winter holidays!" said Naruto while trying to comfort Kushina.

"I know! But it's the first time we will spend time away since you went to that camp trip in first grade! Wah!" screamed Kushina not wanting to let go of Naruto.

"But you were one of the accompanying parents and it was at the forest patch behind the temple! You actually brought me home to take a shower after I fell in the pond!" said Naruto thinking that the other students may be laughing their asses of before the show.

Controlling herself she let go of Naruto and kissing him on the corner of his lips bade him farewell at last.

Naruto sighed and boarded the school bus expecting a barrage of jokes and laughing but to his surprise the school bus was empty except for the neatly dressed driver who was patiently waiting for him to take a seat.

Naruto was getting a really bad feeling about the whole situation but dismissed it as just nerves over leaving home for the first time.

"Are you ready young man" said the driver in a deep guttural voice not fitting with his frame without looking back at Naruto.

"I guess" replied Naruto while taking a seat at the back of the bus.

The driver let out a strange quiet laugh and closed the door of the bus making a loud bang. The bus started moving surprisingly making little noise as it moved down the street getting into the highway out of the town.

Naruto felt his eyes heavy as he glanced back at Konoha one last time letting out a tear.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

Naruto had fallen asleep a long time ago and after hours of quiet driving he finally opened his eyes feeling strangely refreshed. The first thing he noticed was that the bus was still empty except for him and the driver, and as far as he could recollect the bus never stopped moving since leaving Konoha.

The other thing he noticed was the red glow entering the side windows of the bus making him wonder exactly how many hours they had been moving, for they departed Konoha early in the morning.

Naruto stretched a bit and before he stood up to go ask the driver the hour, he saw through the window that they were moving alongside a dangerously narrow cliff with no fence between the road and the incredibly long fall to the ocean.

"What the…" mumbled Naruto as he gazed into the full picture before him; the sun was still standing high on the sky but instead of casting a glorious golden light, it was just white and its light wasn't blinding at all. The ocean beneath was the same tone of red as the sky.

Falling back into his seat Naruto looked to the other side where and an endless ancient looking forest stretched as far as the eye could see. The forest seemed thick and impossible to traverse not to mention that more than once he could have sworn that shadowy things moved among the trees following the bus from a distance.

"Hey dude! Where are we?" asked Naruto growing more nervous by the second.

"We will be there shortly young man, please take your seat the last stretch of the road gets bumpy" responded the driver with a mocking tone.

Naruto just gulped and went back to his seat right next to one of the windows as they passed through a great old hanging bridge. The bridged cracked and squeaked as the bus made its way through it making Naruto incredibly nervous about his destination.

Finally the bus slowed down in front of a large dirt road that went up a hill "The school is behind that hill. In case you have second thoughts I depart at sunset" said the driver as he opened the bus's door.

Naruto replied "And why would I reconsider? This is my first day"

"No especial reason, but this place can be very scary" finally said the driver with that same mocking tone from before.

Naruto grabbed his bag and step down the bus to start walking in the hill's direction wondering in what part of the country was he, after all his clock indicated that it was only ten in the morning and the sky already looked like a red sunset.

Once he started climbing the hill, he turned back to see the landscape more clearly but to his surprise the bus had already disappeared without making a sound.

Naruto mumble a quiet "weird" and so he walked towards the buildings far in the distance making him feel like in one of those old horror movies.

As he walked and the buildings became clearer; Naruto noticed how unique this academy was for the buildings had a gothic style to themselves. From the faculty buildings to the dorms, everything was made of pale stonework with some huge gargoyles on every roof and even the sports track had its share of intimidating statues.

As he made his way to the school entrance gates he finally took wind of the other students who like himself were already dressed in the uniform. Many of the male students came in varying complexions and wildly different heights as some had the same size as a small child while having a very tough looking face.

On the other side Naruto was pleased to see that every female student was incredibly good looking; no fat girls, no dirty looking ones and curiously many of them with strange hair colors. Their uniforms consisted of similar blood red jackets, a checkered skirt of black and red that stood just above the knee, black socks and an elegant red bow tied to the neck of their white shirts.

"Mmm, maybe this won't be so bad. No one knows me here and every girl here is good looking! By statistics I should get a decent girlfriend by December" merrily thought Naruto as he sped up his way to the main building.

Naruto had failed to see that though the other students looked normal from afar, a closer inspection would have allowed him to notice some bestial features or other worldly traits on them.

As he made his merry way something small crashed at him from one side with incredible force and speed.

Naruto got thrown by the impact to one side forcing him to use his right hand to try and stop his fall, but this made him get a cut drawing blood.

"I am so sorry! I wasn't seeing since I thought I was running late for the first introductory class and this place is like a maze" Naruto heard a girlish voice speak while he was trying to refocus his senses; it's been sometime since a hit had that effect on him.

Finally recovering and managing to get from the ground Naruto saw what had crashed against him; a girl with shoulder length pink hair with beautiful jade green eyes and a somewhat big forehead.

The girl took a few steps back from Naruto waiting for him to reply something looking a bit remorseful.

Naruto on his side straitened his clothes while inspecting the girl more carefully; the girl was just a couple of inches shorter than him and had a slim build up with just a few slight curves that defined her gender. To Naruto this was the less impressive girl so far in campus as other were much more filled and feminine than this pink bullet.

Naruto just sighed and knowing that he was new to the school, decided to become acquaintances with this girl; so extending his injured hand he greeted the girl "Don't worry about it, it didn't hurt at all"

The girl let out her breath and reached for Naruto's hand while replying "Still, I am very sorry, this is my first day and I am already getting in trouble"

The girl shook Naruto's hand but went a bit pale when she saw the cut and the small trickle of blood coming from it.

"Oh no! I hurt you!" she then took a white handkerchief from her pocket and before she wrapped his hand in it, she licked the blood from her hand and then from Naruto's leaving the wound clean. After this the girl wrapped the hand with a tight knot.

Naruto on his side was beaming red and stuttering over the incredibly sexy/weird thing that just happened.

The girl seemed now very content and relishing for some reason holding her face with both hands casting a very satisfied smile.

Naruto was about to thank the weird girl and ask her name but the girl's following words freeze him on the spot as she uttered a "Delicious" with half opened eyes which triggered the alarms in Naruto's head.

Naruto uttered a quick "Thanks" and ran in the opposite direction leaving the girl behind trying to reach him but managing to lose her.

"Damn! The first person I meet here and it had to be the crazy one. Well I guess this day can't turn any worse already" thought Naruto while retrieving the paper with the number of the classroom he should be heading to.

"Class 1-H; Heh! Guess that is normal at least" said Naruto out loud while checking out the old style map of the campus.

Naruto made his way to the classroom noticing how unique this academy was for the wall were decorated with really old paintings of creepy looking guys and of fantastic creatures; Naruto thought that many of these paintings should belong to a museum, just what kind of academy did his mom attended?

The halls had a creepy resemblance to one of those horror stories that took place in ancient castles but the extinguishers and drinking fountains reminded him of the place he really was into.

Naruto finally reached the classroom that had the 1-H framed in gold with some of the symbols of the academy.

Naruto entered relieved to see a normal picture before him; the students were chatting among each other friendly letting laughs and quickly inspecting the new comer.

Naruto was relieved to see that no one paid him any mind and just carried on; usually people would laugh at the strange marks of his face.

He took seat at a chair far in the back noticing that many chairs around him haven't been occupied yet which meant that more students were yet to arrive.

His thoughts were interrupted when a petite woman in his late twenties entered the room and started writing down on the blackboard her name and position.

"Shizune Nekotan" read Naruto thinking that even the teacher was good looking with that classic teacher outfit of a high skirt with a side opening, white half unbuttoned blouse, glasses and black heels. The only thing missing was that her hair was short and so she couldn't lose it sexily like in the magazines he had to burn before coming here.

"Alright students, it seems we are a few people short but it's time to begin the introductory class of today for the newly arrived" merrily said the teacher while picking up her list.

Before she could start reading out the names the door was slammed open by a winded looking girl with pink hair.

"I am so sorry! I got lost while coming here" quickly apologized the girl bowing several times.

The teacher laughed nervously while the rest of the class snickered at her.

"Don't worry, you arrived just in time; please take a seat wherever you want" said Shizune.

Naruto tried to hide his face while looking outside the window into the weird red sky but he didn't notice that his hand was still wrapped in the girl's handkerchief.

The girl noticed and smiling broadly took a seat right behind Naruto and quickly whispered a "Hello again, my name is Sakura Haruno"

Naruto thought that it would be polite to reply and not wanting to make enemies so soon answered "Naruto Uzumaki"

The girl smiled even more and sat straight looking forward.

"At least she doesn't act strange all the time" thought Naruto while returning his gaze to the front where Shizune started passing list.

Being finished with the list Shizune addressed the now quiet students "Let me be the first to welcome you all to the Crescent Moon Academy, the place where we all learn how to interact with the world of humans. I hope that the next three years will be of great experiences and wonderful memories"

Naruto immediately reasserted his a whole attention at the teacher and tried to process the words she just said.

"Bah! Who wants to interact with them! They are puny, stupid and ignorant, we should take from them what we need and be done with them" said one of the students making the aura in the class room suddenly very dangerous for Naruto's instincts.

"Nah! The only thing a human is good for is food. You can grind them, pickle them or even broil them! Grandpa says they taste great with soy sauce!" said another further encouraging the raging atmosphere.

Naruto managed to avoid dropping his pencil for he was now paralyzed, both with the shock of listening to such craziness and the terror that was creeping its way through his spine.

"Now now students, even children like you know that humanity rule the world and that they outnumber us a hundred to one, not to mention that their weapons are quite effective against anything we have. This school's main mission is to prepare you all to learn how to subsist in their world and avoid detection among them, for secrecy is our only real chance of survival against a species that grew to despise us in days ancient" continued the teacher in all seriousness.

The students calmed down somewhat clearly humbled by remembering who hunted them down into hiding and away from lands they claimed as their own.

"But not everything is bad! This school has an extraordinary record for preparing monsters to fully integrate and mingle among humans. And our most successful students have managed to marry humans and make fully understanding families! Isn't that wonderful?" said an excited Shizune trying to cheer up the class, particularly the horror stricken blonde in the back.

"The only ones who want to get together with humans are the guys with tentacles!" said one of the girls earning laughter from everyone in the class but Naruto.

"Say teach, if you want us to mingle with humans; shouldn't we have human classmates?" said another in a dangerous tone.

At this the teacher got serious making everyone silent.

"While this school ultimate goal is to one day allow both societies merge into one and help tolerance reign supreme on the world. It is a fact that humanity as it is, would never accomplish that" said Shizune removing her glasses.

"If a human somehow ends up here among us by chance or bad luck; the school's rule is to kill it on the spot!" finished saying with slit yellowish eyes while her cat ears stood fully erect and her black tail swaged from one side to the other behind her making every student in the room turn significantly into their real monstrous shapes, full of teeth, claws and hideous stuff.

Naruto on his side was now having a panic attack; he was certain he was well awake as his arm constituted, as for his thoughts they were in the middle of turmoil as every story of monsters his mother told him came back rushing to him.

Naruto started to tremble and sweating as he tried his best to remain calm; so far no one had realized he was human, probably because of his marks on the face but soon another terrifying fact came back to his mind.

Right behind him another one of them was standing and what was worse, "she" had tasted his blood already and said it was delicious!

Risking getting caught Naruto turned slowly to look behind him, expecting to find a hideous monster baring its teeth along with everyone else in the room and perhaps already thinking the best way to eat him herself.

But to his surprise the girl looked just like before and was smiling happily at him, she even waved a small hello to him.

Naruto immediately turned around trying to figure out a way out of this nightmare "In case you have second thoughts I depart at sunset" Naruto remembered the bus driver say.

"Great! I just need to get out of here and make a dash for the bus. Then my mother will have a hell storm of questions to answer!" angrily thought Naruto trying to keep his own sanity.

As Naruto gathered his courage to endure the rest of the class, Shizune had already transformed back to her human appearance and urged everyone else to turn back in their own human shapes.

"Sorry about that people, guess even I get carried away too; I should also inform you that as a rule, the students of Crescent Moon Academy are strictly forbidden of turning into their real shapes except for life threatening emergencies. Everyone must remain with human appearance at all times for the academy wishes you to be able to stand among humans even at the most stressing times" continued Shizune while every student snickered at her a bit.

"Teach, your tail" mockingly said one of the students pointing at the swaging tail of the teacher who had forgotten to conceal it once more.

"Oh my!" said Shizune hiding it away quickly making everyone laugh in the room except for Naruto.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

The day took way longer than he had expected to end and the white ghostly sun was starting to set in the horizon. Naruto was already walking towards the spot where the bus driver said he would depart back to Konoha.

He tried to look as normal as anyone around but he was making himself stand out for how utterly nervous he looked and so his smell was actually drawing some attention to himself.

As Naruto discreetly made his way to the school gates a soft hand landed on his shoulder making him drop his bags to the ground. Naruto managed to drown the scream that so desperately needed to leave his body, and letting go of his breath he turned around carefully to see the smiling face of the Haruno "girl"

"Hey Naruto! You are going to move into the dorms?" said Sakura giving him a warm smile that almost got him to lower his defenses.

But remembering that this girl actually got a taste of him, Naruto once more tensed up and replied as best as he could.

"Y-Y-Yeah! I was heading there right now!" stuttered Naruto trying to keep making his way out of the school.

But Sakura's strong grip on his arm stopped him, making Naruto shiver with fear.

"You dummy the boys dorm is over there!" said Sakura pointing to the gothic style dorms at the exact opposite of his current destination.

"Really? Guess I wanted to take a look around campus as well" said Naruto feeling proud of being able to come up with good excuses at the direst of times.

"Oh! Good idea! Then let's go together, it's my first day as well and though I memorized the map already I am yet to see the actual grounds" said Sakura getting to Naruto's side compelling him to start moving.

Naruto gulped down a ton of saliva and nodding he followed Sakura who was already taking the lead.

As they moved out of the school grounds Naruto purposely edged himself as far from Sakura as he could but every time he tried that, Sakura just got back to his side. Naruto desperately wanted something to drag her away from him but she was firmly stuck to his side strolling like a happy girl.

If not for the day's events Naruto might have actually thought of Sakura as cute and definitely friend material, but knowing that she thought his blood to be "delicious" kept him on edge at all times.

The sun was quickly descending in the horizon and so, Naruto's last chance to escape was fading as well.

Knowing that he wouldn't survive even the night here, that bus was the only chance he had so gulping down by the hundred times that day he stopped walking and dropping his bags to the ground turned towards the hill where the Sun started to sink in the horizon.

Sakura noticed Naruto's sudden actions and turning around she observed him staring at the setting sun.

Before she could say anything Naruto suddenly dashed forward towards the hill where the bus driver has told her earlier he would depart back to her town.

Not knowing any better and wondering about his sudden actions she sprinted after Naruto with all her might.

Naruto had always prided himself of being fit without actually doing much of a workout; as a matter of fact he had a ripped well toned body which always made him one of the best athletes in his previous school but given his uncontrollable desire to play pranks on everyone, every sports club had banned him after falling victim to his favorite activity besides trying to peek on girls.

Though this time it seemed he was falling short for the girl had already caught up with him after having a wide advantage.

"Wait! What are you doing?" screamed Sakura trying to catch up with her first friendly acquaintance.

"Don't get near! I am leaving! Please just let me go!" screamed back Naruto letting out his obvious fear.

Sakura completely misunderstanding Naruto's reasons ran faster trying to get a hold of Naruto.

"Wait! I know it can be scary, but you don't have anything to be afraid of!" screamed Sakura trying to smile while doing so, so Naruto could calm down and stop.

"Yeah right! You saw those guys? I'll get ripped apart if I go back!" yelled back Naruto trying his hardest to increase his speed as they passed the hill and were now running down towards the awaiting bus.

Sakura decided that Naruto wasn't going to stop with words so she needed to slow him down a bit so they could talk this out, after all what kind of person doesn't help her classmate.

Sakura stepped up her speed and tried to reach Naruto's right arm. Naruto turned around to be surprised how close was the girl already and her hand was a moment from grabbing him.

Twisting in fear Naruto lost his balance and being unable to regain it fell quickly on his back hitting his head hard losing consciousness almost instantly.

Sakura managed to stop while she saw in horror how the blonde boy fell on his back hitting his head and the roll down the hill roughly. Sakura attempted to go after Naruto but when she saw Naruto's limp form and the small trail of blood left by his head, she felt herself go light and strange.

She dumbly walked to Naruto's stirring form as he was coming to his senses holding his head in pain.

Sakura reached the disoriented Naruto and softly knelt by her side holding his body gently against hers "Are you hurt Naruto?" said in a most soothing voice.

Naruto felt strangely safe as he leant on the small yet strong frame of Sakura, while still seeing small lights and not fully back to his senses "I was dreaming?" he asked in a weak voice.

Sakura trembled with excitement at the fragility Naruto was displaying and feeling more and more attracted to the drumming coming from his heart.

Unknowingly two thin but very sharp fangs sprouted from Sakura's mouth framing it as it slowly reached Naruto's neck in a most intimate way as from afar it could have been seen as two lovers celebrating the end of the day and the beginning of the night.

Naruto winced briefly as a sharp pain took him by the neck, but it ended soon enough as every other feeling dulled away; he managed to turn his eyes to the source of that bittersweet feeling to find the pink haired girl greedily biting his neck with half closed eyes which emitted a low green glow and casted a look of pure ecstasy.

He once more turned his eyes not exactly certain of what to make of the entire situation which seemed brought from his worst nightmare as the bus drove away and the loud laughter of the driver could be heard from afar.

The night quickly fell as Sakura still drank and Naruto starting to feel cold realized the life being stolen away from him in this manner.

_Creature of the night, forever bound to beauty and sensuality. _

_Hunter of the precious life given in equal measure to us all. _

_Your black might descends uninvited at first but welcomed before the end. _

_A path to immortality a path to hell,__ your hunger is the judge to that._

_A kiss of death your greatest gift._

"Vampire" whispered Naruto as he succumbed to the inevitable.

**AN: Love it? Hate it?**

**On your reviews the survival of this story depends as it was made as an attempt for something new, but knowing that I have two active stories this might be spreading it too thin.**

**This story was first inspired by the great stories of two of my favorite authors in this site based on Rosario+Vampire, but since I haven't read the manga and the anime has nothing to do with it, I took the main concept and applied it with Naruto characters with which I am more familiar.**

**The other reason was that the Naruto characters fit quite nicely into such theme, I think.**

**Do not worry about me abandoning my other projects but as it goes, this subject is currently all I can think of lately and my new job gives me little time to write more.**** Expect random updates for all my projects, and remember this story may die right now if people don't like it.**

**Read, Enjoy and Review.**


	2. Not Human at All?

**Chapter 2: No****t human at all?**

"What is this? Why does it taste so good? I just can't stop myself! He needs help and here I am, bleeding him to satisfy my cravings. Just what kind of creature you are Naruto?" Sakura managed to think as she briefly doubted drinking Naruto's blood.

Nonetheless she didn't stop and just kept going for a while making Naruto grow weaker by the minute.

Naruto on his side just grew colder and colder, but for some strange reason he didn't felt the natural urge to protect his own life, instead this situation was actually revealing.

This event managed to explain his mom's weird beliefs and endless tales of monsters she used to tell him before sending him to sleep. If she truly attended this place it meant that neither she or he were regular humans.

"Human…heh…am I even human? It makes more sense of father's indifference and the contempt from the other priests" thought Naruto managing to grin a bit.

"But I don't feel different from others, except perhaps that I never got sick or anything and my wounds never scarred and healed within hours or days at the most" continued Naruto shifting a bit to get a bit more comfortable.

"Maybe the monster is mom, and I am just a half-breed, which in that case I would be neither" thought Naruto as his eyelids got heavier.

"At least the end is not that bad, a death in the arms of a beautiful creature; more than what most men get I guess. Besides is not like I was going to have a bright future or anything." Thought Naruto, as he lifted a hand to caress Sakura's hair.

"I am sorry mom, guess I will wait for you…" thought Naruto letting himself go.

"Ahem! I think you got your fill already Haruno!" loudly exclaimed a powerful female voice in thunderous authority.

Sakura's eyes shot wide open making the glow in them disappear; blinking she realized what she was doing and immediately let go of Naruto's neck.

She allowed the pleasant looking Naruto to fall to the ground while she stepped back covering her mouth with both hands, unsure of what she had done. But the two bloody marks on his neck told her everything.

Sakura started to breathe rapidly realizing the horrible thing she had done to her own classmate "Naruto?" she whispered while feeling the metallic yet sweet taste of his blood in her mouth.

When she saw Naruto's relaxed expression, pale color and lack of movement she began to hyperventilate.

The tall blonde woman with twin pigtails and a tight fitting designer suit, placed a hand on her shoulder "Calm down, he isn't dead; a little blood loss like that won't kill someone like him" said the woman reassuringly to the scared girl.

Sakura then turned her gaze back to Naruto and saw how his body started to regain color quickly, his breathing returning to normal and the wounds in his neck disappear.

"Wake up brat!" said the woman kicking Naruto on the ribs.

"Ouch! What was that for?" groggily said Naruto while rubbing his side and attempting to get back.

Naruto was slowly recovering all of his senses as he managed to stand up again; Naruto rubbed his neck surprised of how little it still hurt, but the biggest surprise was that he was still among the living.

Before he could re-address the woman that apparently saved his life, Sakura tackled him to the ground crying furiously on his chest "I am so sorry! I don't know what happened! It's the first time it happens something like that I swear!" screamed the apologetic Sakura while holding Naruto close in clear repentance.

Naruto himself was surprised again by the girl's monstrous strength, but the real surprise was how sorry she looked. Weren't vampires supposed to be ruthless and without pity? Yet here he clearly had one who seemed every bit as merciful and normal as any girl.

"You are Uzumaki's whelp, aren't you?" said the tall blonde woman with hard eyes and in a matter of fact tone.

Naruto just nodded affirmatively.

"Alright, you two come along, we need to speak" said the woman turning around heading back to the school grounds.

Naruto turned in the direction of where the bus stood moments ago and letting out a long breath he helped Sakura to get off the ground and realizing he wasn't going back went to pick up his bags and follow the woman.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

Naruto and Sakura were now seated at an elegant office with large wooden furniture with symbols of nature carved in them, as well as a large painting of what one could tell where creatures of the forest.

Naruto recognized the creatures as Elementals of the Forest, from his mom's stories; he couldn't help but think that the woman standing in front of him could be one.

The tall woman offered the two teens a sweet smelling tea that she said would calm them down, as they still looked somewhat freaked out by the previous events.

"My name is Tsunade Senju and I am Crescent Moon Academy's headmaster" said the woman taking a seat from across the large ancient desk, which was made from different materials to the rest of the office.

"I had wanted to speak with you Naruto, but you beat me to it by running out of here. You probably wonder, but I am your mother's friend from her days here and I am the reason you managed to enroll into this school after flunking all your other applications" continued Tsunade as she carefully eyed Naruto.

"By now you probably have realized this, but monsters are quite real, they are all around you here and they have been mingling with humanity for the past millennia in secrecy" said Tsunade expecting some sort of outraged response from Naruto, but seeing him nod slowly told her he had already acknowledged much of what she said.

By this moment Sakura was the one with more doubts, as she already knew from some years back that she would have to attend this school eventually as her older sisters had. But the most interesting part was, why did the principal was explaining all this to Naruto? Whom she thought only had cold feet over nervousness in his first day.

Tsunade took a book and opened it, going through a few pages she apparently found the one and smiling turned the book so the two teens managed to see in it. The book was actually a yearbook with pictures from the old generations of graduates and the main picture showed Tsunade as the school president and a nasty evil looking red head girl with a rune carved wooden sword grinning by her side wearing a school uniform similar to those old fashioned bully girls from manga.

The girl had a long school skirt and her red hair was waist long with seven strands tied tightly in golden ribbons with a menacing look and a playful grin. She also sported a half opened shirt clearly showing some of her lace black bra and a spiral tattoo around her belly button.

Looking down at the names Naruto's mouth nearly crashed at the desk.

"Is that my …" Naruto tried to say sounding flagger basted.

"That's your mom in her first year when I formed my student's council; I decided to not make an enemy of such character by making her head of the discipline enforcement squad, you see she was quite the wild one and with a very nasty disposition towards authority. She also had a very perverted attraction to cute boys making them grovel to later pamper the lucky ones" said Tsunade clearly remembering a funny memory.

Naruto on his side just couldn't believe his eyes, the girl in the picture was his mom? The sweet, clean looking and tender mom that always pampered him and loved him more than anyone else in the world? The woman that for some strange reason drools a bit when she see the cute boys of the hip magazines…The woman who sometimes teased him about new outfits to try…The woman who from time to time cornered his father to her bidding…The woman that managed to drive away bullies from little Naruto…The woman who just grew up to better conceal her nature…

Naruto dropped his head in acknowledgement of his mom's strange behavior.

Tsunade actually felt some pity for the boy but his features reminded her of both Kushina and the young man that eventually swayed Kushina off her feet so many years ago.

"I am sure seeing your mother like that it's quite a shock, but the real question is, just why did she studied here?" said Tsunade turning serious once again.

"You mean then, that neither, my mother or I are human?" whispered Naruto feeling sad at the thought of being some sort of monster.

Sakura on her seat gasped "Human?" but before she could shout or scream, a stern look from Tsunade silenced such thought.

"Wrong, you ARE human though a very rare kind of human. Have you ever heard of witches, druids and the like?" said Tsunade re-attaining Naruto's interest.

"Your mother descends from a sect of humans who in days past made combat with evil spirits attempting to disrupt humanity's peace on the land. These humans trained themselves in the spiritual arts of exorcism and the like, but even with all the training many spirits were just too much for them and ended in disasters. Kinder spirits seeing their hardships and answering to their good intentions came to their aid, so they both combining their powers managed to vanish the evil ones" said Tsunade earning looks of amazement from both kids.

"And so, the spirits and the humans cooperated together to keep fighting the evil spirits and protecting humanity shoulder by shoulder. The kind spirits taught this tribe of men how to increase their own powers to a point in which they could someday fight on their own but such training brought a new problem; the greater the spiritual power of a human is, the more appealing it becomes for evil spirits and so these humans started to get possessed by this evil spirits unleashing great devastation" continued Tsunade while grabbing another ancient book.

Opening the book at the right page, the drawing depicted horned human beings killing droves of humans while a few warriors uselessly attempted to defeat them "Seeing that these once champions of humanity had turned to evil, great armies led by other exorcists were risen and sent against them. The kind spirits that saw how their friends were slaughtered in a terrible war took their younger children and hid them away from the other exorcists; they took them to a place they warded and there they could prosper in peace and unaware of their latent ability"

Turning another page showed kids playing with what seemed multiple tailed creatures "But as generations passed the kind spirits saw that the children on these people kept incredibly high amounts of spiritual energy and so they would never be able to leave their sanctuary less the past repeated itself"

Turning to a last page, the drawing now was of a man casting the shadow of one of the tailed creatures "To solve their problem and pay for the mistake of giving these humans great spiritual powers, the kind spirits possessed them. A vessel like a human can be possessed by a single spirit at a time and so with this, the spirits could protect them and at the same time give them the freedom every human seek"

Turning to another page the drawings now depicted a family casting the dancing shadows of the spirits that possessed them at birth "So every generation of your family is born to have a sort of guardian spirit within that help and protects them"

Naruto was shocked and all he could do was to place his hand upon his chest "Y-Y-You mean that I have a spirit within at this very moment? And it has been there my entire life?"

Feeling a bit uneasy with the panicking boy, Tsunade beckoned him to take more tea "Yes but it has never interfered with your thoughts or your life beyond warding off evil spirits and giving you a few physical perks"

Now a lot of thing made sense for Naruto; the marks on his face that weren't scars, his perfect health and fit body. Not to mention the industrial amounts of Ramen he consumed never gave him trouble. The only thing his body didn't seem to be able to process was when he drank rotten milk.

But this in turn raised one important question "But my mom seems perfectly fine, how comes she is also possessed and don't have any of my apparent traits?"

"As I understand, the traits on the person become more apparent on proportion to the strength of the spirit possessing them; if I recall right, your mother's main trait beyond her nasty personality was her long red hair. It was the same as the fur of a fox, like a long soft mane. No girl I ever met had a hair like that" said Tsunade remembering.

Naruto smiled remembering his mom's long hair and how nice it felt when she covered him with it in winter "It is so warm…" Naruto whispered softly with a smile that made Sakura drop her worries of him being a weird human.

"Ideally you should have been able to live your life normally and without incident since the spirits are supposed to just keep you from being possessed without you knowing it. But in your case Naruto, given who your parents were, Kushina was right to send you here" continued Tsunade breaking Naruto's happy memories.

"Your father is a powerful exorcist while your mother already had a powerful spirit living within. She hoped that you would be born with just a minor spirit so you could have a normal life but as logic would suggest, you were born with an incredibly vast spiritual energy; which in turn summoned a powerful entity to occupy your body" said Tsunade looking for another book.

"But it doesn't matter right? I mean the spirit is there just to make certain no evil spirit enters" said Naruto worrying about the real reason of why he was sent here.

"You being here is something you can thank your own father. You see, he belongs to the same sect of monks that tried to wipe out your ancestors long ago, so in his arrogance he thought he knew better than the wisdom of the guardian spirits. He tried to stop the spirit from entering your body but the spirit would have none of that and still accomplished its task. But your father's ritual created a direct link between you and the spirit thus making you even rarer" said Tsunade still looking for the right book.

"And what does that mean? The spirit is still my guardian right? I shouldn't fear" said Naruto while Sakura was thinking of a way to calm him down.

"The link in some way, have merged your souls and that's why you have more traits than your mother. Your hair is thicker, your marks on the face, your rather well toned body and perhaps even your personality" said Tsunade bringing the book she wanted to the table.

Displaying the book on the desk she showed the drawings of a bunch of smiling foxes with different number of tails.

"The real issue is that the link provides the spirit with a taste of the human world through your senses thus risking corruption. Spirits are without bodies and so without a similar perception of the world to us. When presented with the experience of touch, of pleasure or even smell, a spirit can go high wire and become something else" said Tsunade allowing the kids to see the drawings.

"Has this happened before?" asked Naruto.

"Yes it has, throughout history there are legends of foxes taking human form and doing stuff of legends. From doing good things to making as much trouble as they can, your family in particular now belongs to the lore of some nations. But others have attempted the same in people similar to you with similar results, creating unbalances that later on backfires" continued Tsunade.

"Then why am I here?" asked Naruto looking back at Tsunade.

"This school will help you deal with the influences from the spirit within you and carry on with a happy life. Many of our students are from predatory species and well, humans were among its usual prey, we help them control these urges and settle down" said Tsunade trying to restore some hope into Naruto.

"And if it doesn't work?" asked a still worried Naruto.

"Then you would be forbidden from living among them, and then you would be casted to one of the dimensions we created a long time ago as a way to live separately from humanity. Only problem with that is that is dangerous and it is definite. Graduating from this academy means more than just being able to continue with your studies but also with your life among humans" said Tsunade in all seriousness.

Does that mean that my fellow classmates have been living among humans until now?" asked Naruto confused.

"Their parents graduated at some point from here, so they are functional in human society. Their children must come here before puberty hits them in full force, which is when their instincts kick in and so they become unstable and aggressive. Like your little friend over here helping herself to you" said Tsunade glancing at Sakura as she pretended looking other way.

"Other species though come here for different reasons but they are the lesser in terms of numbers" finished saying Tsunade.

Naruto seemed reflective about all this information, on one side he was glad that at least he was human, as far as the dictionary goes that is; and because the insistence of his mother to never get angry, he would have to consider that request as a rule, as far as he doesn't know exactly with what he is dealing. Also, knowing what kind of spirit lurks within him became a priority for him.

Sakura on her side fidgeted on her seat not knowing exactly why she was allowed to see and learn all this stuff about the newcomer.

Tsunade seemed to hear her mind and addressing her began "Sakura Haruno, right? I remember your sisters, good students and well behaved; so would you mind explain me what was going on earlier?"

Sakura almost jumped at the question and the mention of her sisters, but even she didn't know exactly what happened back there. She had been in presence of human blood before as kids scratched their knees or cut themselves. But this time it was so different, drinking Naruto's blood in the morning left her with a delicious taste in the mouth the whole day and feeling recharged like never before.

She had thought that Naruto was some sort of special monster and thus decided to make friends with him since her sisters told her that people with tasty blood were the best kind.

But later on when she chased Naruto down the hill and looking all the blood, everything became a blur of thirst and excitement.

Letting out a long breath Sakura began "Well, to be honest lady Tsunade, I don't know one moment I am chasing Naruto to try and calm him and the second I have my mouth at his neck"

Tsunade eyed Sakura looking for any deceit, but not finding any replied "Alright, guess that's the reason why you are here. Next time try asking for his blood, but try not to exaggerate, even Naruto can dry out"

Nodding furiously in gratitude Sakura replied "Yes, thank you very much!"

"Also try not to mention this to anyone, as far as it goes Naruto is no different from any other student here, so I would like to ask you to teach him the ropes of our world" continued Tsunade.

"Is there a name for people like me?" suddenly asked Naruto.

"Why yes there is, though it is rarely used; it's Selvain, the spirit carriers they are" replied Tsunade with a warmer smile trying to make Naruto's transition to a new truth more bearable.

As both teens excused themselves and prepared to leave the office, Tsunade reminded them once more of the school rules "Remember, stay in your human forms at all times. You can't reveal what kind of monster you are to others unless they figure that themselves. Don't use your powers unless it's absolutely necessary"

"Also as everyone here are monsters in their teen years a certain degree of violence is accepted, so don't lower your guard" said Tsunade in a warning tone.

Nodding slowly both teens left the office with a silent Tsunade

"I wonder if Naruto will make this school as interesting as you did Kushina" said Tsunade to her empty office.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

Walking under the mildly lit grounds of the school, Sakura guided Naruto to the entrance of the boys' dorms where Tsunade had already indicated which room he was meant to stay into.

Naruto still thought the entire place to be creepy but realizing his newly found nature resigned himself to stay here and learn as much as he could. Besides he would need better arguments to confront his parents for hiding this from him all this time.

"Sorry about earlier Naruto, I couldn't stop myself and I just got you injured and a bit drier" said an apologetic Sakura.

"Don't sweat it, you probably were as freaked out as me when you found out that I was a human; well of some sort" replied Naruto with a wide smile hiding away his own insecurities.

"No, it's not that; it's what Miss Shizune said about killing you on the spot. I was scared I would have to kill you, and well, you were the first person I have met here and I didn't want to hurt you" said Sakura timidly.

Naruto smiled at Sakura's tenderness and at his own crushed beliefs about monsters; apparently they weren't that different after all, though the killing part was still on debate.

"For a vampire you are like nothing I have heard" said Naruto.

Sakura blushed a little and replied "Well, it's not like we haven't grown since the days of Lord Teppes; most Vampires disbanded into the world after his fall and well, we have been living among the humans ever since"

Naruto stopped right there remembering the name Teppes as being the infamous Dracula. "You mean he really was a Vampire and not some blood frenzied tyrant?"

Sakura turned around with a slight scowl "Hey! Lord Teppes was a man with a dream; he just was unfortunate"

"He impaled people and had dinner while they still lived!" said Naruto remembering the tales of Dracula his mom used to tell him in Halloween nights.

Sakura pouted clearly irritated by Naruto's ignorance "And why the hell would a vampire waste all that precious blood? Really some people just don't have any common sense!"

Naruto was about to reply but shat up thinking about it "Really, why would a vampire waste that much blood?…Hey! Still that doesn't sound right!"

Sakura sighed and stepped up to Naruto placing a hand over his chest stopping him with considerable force "Let's stop before it goes any further, that's in the past and the only ones still clinging to it are the Regali caste families. Let's just say that here your perceptions of the world will be challenged at some times and completely changed, at least that's what my sisters told me"

Naruto scratched the back of his head and nodded understanding her point "Guess you are right, who knows what I will face here, but I hope it helps me in some way"

"Also my sisters said while giggling that the morality of monsters is somewhat different from humans. So taking that into account I would like to ask you something" said a nervous blushing Sakura.

Naruto suddenly got a bit nervous at her request, and started to imagine the many possibilities and hopes he had in mind for a girl's request. So gulping down his insecurities he just smiled and reassuringly said "Sure, anything for my first friend here"

Sakura's blush was replaced by a happy expression and almost jumping said "So it's fine if I take a bit of your blood every now and then? I have to admit it's delicious and since you aren't exactly a human it doesn't go against the rules, especially if you agree!"

Naruto responded automatically "Sure no problem…what?" lowly said Naruto but Sakura's fangs were already descending on his neck as she only heard the "Sure" thing.

Once again the pain was quick to fade and be replaced by that strange soothing feeling, only that this time Naruto was conscious and fully aware of Sakura's blood sucking. He could hear how Sakura gulped down his blood every few seconds and how fast her heart was beating.

Just as he thought Sakura was going to finish, he started to feel they were being observed with a mixture of excitement, anger and a ton of envy.

"Starting soon heh?" someone shouted as every window from the boys dorm lit to life as apparently every tenant of the place had watched the intimate moment.

Sakura let go of Naruto's neck while blushing a bit, knowing what it must have looked like from afar.

Naruto could have sworn that Sakura's eyes glowed green for an instant but quickly dismissed it as just another vampire's trait. Now he had a dorm full of teens waiting to tease the lucky new one.

Seeing that Sakura had fled in embarrassment, Naruto sighed and grabbing his bag entered the dorms where a bunch of guys were already bugging him with questions.

"Guess this is quite similar to the human world" thought Naruto bringing a smile to his face feeling somewhat more accepted in this environment.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

The dorm, Naruto had to admit, looked great on the inside, as some school mates lead him to his room. There were common areas where videogames and pool tables had been set for entertainment and he heard about a gym on the other side.

Apparently the generations of classmates where split and didn't shared the dorms, one of the guys leading him said that it was meant to avoid conflict with the upper classmen which were much more experienced in terms of controlling their abilities.

Arriving at a common area the other guys left Naruto to his own devices as they left to get fun somewhere else.

"So you are the last arrival, how troublesome" said a voice from the shadows.

Naruto turned to the source of the voice but found no one.

"You know? I haven't being able to get some sleep because of you taking all day to make out with that girl out there. Couldn't you wait for the second day to get it on with her?" spoke the shadows once again.

Once again Naruto wondered where that voice kept coming from did. but remembering the place where he was, he decided to play along "Huh, it was bit more complicated than that. Still I am sorry for the inconvenience"

"Guess it can't be helped" said the voice once more.

After this from the shadows at the corner of the room a young man with black hair tied in a ponytail came out from the shadows. The weird part about him was that he only became visible as he entered the light while not even his silhouette could be seen in the shadows.

Once more Naruto's memories kicked in…

_Laughing from the shadows no secret remains for them._

_The light may try but it will never triumph, for they see it coming_

_A path in darkness, a helping hand or a stabbing knife_

_I am the Shade and in shadows you shall find me_

"Hey, you are a Shade aren't you?" said Naruto with a bit more excitement than he wanted.

The boy stopped dead on his tracks.

"How did you know? We are pretty rare" said the boy now with some more curiosity than boredom.

Laughing a bit Naruto realized that it was against rules for students to reveal their true natures to others without good reason; though he stepped out of the shadows like a Shade.

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to blow your cover. My mom used to tell me a lot of stories about other monsters and so I recognized your ability. I promise to not tell anyone" said Naruto stretching a greeting hand.

The other boy gave him a half smile and asked away "Well you know mine so tell me yours, if only to be even"

Naruto was about to answer but beating trembling started to be felt in the place.

"Now now Shikamaru, he caught you fair and square so let it be; remember the rules. We don't want to make our friend here feel pressured" said a regular boy a bit taller than Naruto with spiky orange hair and a couple of strange whirls on his cheeks.

The boy was eating some chips but besides looking a bit overweight, the odd thing was the force of his footsteps as each made a little tremor.

_Dutiful sentinels and deadly defenders_

_You may stare at me yet you won't see me_

_The last thing you hear__ is my march and the last thing you see is my shadow._

_I am the Golem and you shall not pass._

"Wow, a real Golem!" nearly screamed Naruto with excitement making the kind looking boy stop in his tracks making him drop one of his chips.

Shikamaru snickered "Guess you didn't deceive him either"

The other boy laughed heartedly not caring much about having his nature revealed "Hah! Guess you are right; it seems we have been blessed with an expert on monsters! Now I am the intrigued one to know who and what you are friend"

Naruto once again smiled and replied "Heh, guess I do now a thing or two. Anyway, the name's Naruto Uzumaki and I will be your fellow student for the next three years"

The large boy then offered him one of his chips and said "Chouji Akimichi and the skinny one is Shikamaru Nara; glad to meet you"

Shikamaru then stepped by his friend and also muttered a once again bored "Nice to meet you"

"So, I was wondering, why can't you go to sleep until I arrived" said Naruto while Shikamaru and Chouji lead him to his room.

"Because apparently being a lazy guy gets you the position of dorm manager" said Shikamaru clearly pissed off by his duty.

"Hah! Shikamaru got asleep while the teacher asked for volunteers in the different duties around campus, so everyone took a step back leaving Shikamaru to take on the heat" said Chouji munching his chips.

"I can't' help getting sleepy with so much sun on me, there weren't enough clouds to keep me awake" replied Shikamaru while looking for the keys to Naruto's bedroom.

Seeing Naruto's confusion regarding Shikamaru's weird complaint Chouji said "The more light there is and the less shadows around, makes Shikamaru weaker than usual and so he drifts into sleep until something casts a shadow above him"

Naruto made and Oh expression but felt quite satisfied with the explaining, he was by now glad Sakura stopped him when she did. Now a much larger world was being unfolded before him and its many secrets were waiting to be discovered, meeting creatures of legend and befriending them certainly beats any school for priests his father may have been able to send him.

"On your face dad!" thought Naruto.

"There it is your own personal bedroom with a desk, a small table for eating or drinking, your individual bed and a small fridge for snacks. The showers are communal and start working at 7 and close up at 11, curfew stands at midnight, keep that in mind if you plan to see your girl late at night" said Shikamaru in a bad resemblance of a hotel butler.

"She isn't my girl" said Naruto with a tiny blush.

"Yeah right, if you happen to bring her here make sure to hang your tie on the knob, just so we don't interrupt any "studying session" you may have with her" said Shikamaru with a snicker as Chouji laughed hard.

Both left before the red faced Naruto could reply anything.

Naruto huffed and entered his room, the place that would be his home for the next three years.

Being done with unpacking Naruto threw himself on his bed and letting out a loud sigh he stared at the ceiling "Hope you are okay mom; I'll give my best here so don't worry" said out loud allowing his eyes to shut.

**AN: And done!**

**With this I end my introduction to this world, so its survival now rests in your opinions about it and if you want me to continue.**

**Lack of support will redirect me to new projects or my other current ones since I need to focus given my little time to write.**

**As for my insistence in your opinions it's because I want to be able to write my own material someday so I need to know if I am doing it right.**

**Read, Enjoy and Review**


	3. The Second Day

**Chapter 3: The First Day**

The alarm clock made a terrifying howl sound that made Naruto fall from his bed and hit hard on the forehead against his side table. Gone were the days when his mother would kiss his forehead to wake him up gently.

Still sleepy Naruto grabbed his bath stuff and stepped out of his room in a zombie like state only to find himself surrounded by every other kid in the dorm making for the showers. The weird part of this morning ritual was that many of the other guys had parts of their bodies in the shape of their monster nature.

Claws, fangs, scales and the like sprouting from hands, mouths and ears as apparently being half asleep disrupted their concentration to keep a human appearance.

Finally reaching the showers Naruto spotted his first two friends in the school and got to them; like everyone else Shikamaru was shifting from shadow to light while Chouji's skin seemed a bit cracked and rough.

As soon as the water hit them they started to shift back to their human appearance making Naruto grateful of not having to deal with that issue.

"Lucky guy, your monster traits are so human like that you don't really need to hide them from humans" said Shikamaru with a bit of envy in his voice.

"Hah! Don't be such a downer Shika! If our parents can hold their forms even as they sleep, then it's only a matter of time for us to accomplish that! Besides, it's not like Naruto has it any easier, hiding those marks on his face must be really hard" said Chouji while his skin apparently absorbed the water like the ground would.

Naruto laughed nervously, as far as he knew those marks had never been missing from his face not to mention it may have a direct link to the spirit within, which he can't control at all.

Finishing at the showers Naruto made way for his room while catching up some of the rumors the others were speaking about. Apparently yesterday was just the first batch of students to arrive at school a second ground was supposed to join them today.

They also mentioned that people of repute and fame were coming as well.

Naruto wondered if by any chance a rising idol was actually a monster in disguise and now faced the obligation of coming to this school. Thinking along that line he wondered as well if he was also at risk of exposing himself and so needed to attend this place as well, since so far he had never felt any different before.

Deciding to not worry so much about it Naruto just went to change into his uniform and face his official first day as a student of Crescent Moon Academy.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

Being dressed in his uniform, Naruto walked the distance between the faculty and the dorms with all the other male students while the females could already be seen from a distance as they converged at the grand statue of something Naruto still had problems defining.

Naruto decided to stall around for a moment hoping to find Sakura among the girls coming his way before classes started. As he waited though several girls sent him glances and more than one sniffed the air discreetly, which made Naruto a bit worried for the sudden interest.

As he was giving up on finding Sakura the moment he turned she was met with a couple of drowsy jade green eyes.

Naruto almost screamed in terror by the sudden surprise but managed to remain silent as several students wondered about his strange reaction.

"That was dangerous…" said Naruto in relief no one took particular notice.

He then stared at Sakura who seemed still sleepy and with her uniform somewhat badly arranged and her hair still a bit messy from her pillow.

"Morning Sakura, feeling sleepy?" said Naruto trying to finally wake up Sakura.

Sakura just nodded not having enough energy to reply and mumbled something Naruto didn't quite catch.

Naruto laughed lightly and placed his ear by Sakura's mouth "Say again?" said Naruto still in a playful manner.

"Need…breakfast" mumbled Sakura while her mouth opened and quickly approached Naruto's neck.

Naruto realized too late in terror the meaning of Sakura's words and couldn't avoid Sakura sinking her fangs on his neck.

Naruto almost fell by the surprise and the usual dullness of Sakura's bite, but her great strength kept him in place while she fed.

Several students saw the exchange and began the typical High School treatment of such moments with a barrage of girly screams from several girls and the howling of the boys. More than one just said "Typical Vampire getting her fix" and continued their march.

Finally over Sakura let go of Naruto who barely managed to stand while his strength returned "Jeez Sakura, some warning would be nice" said Naruto while rubbing his neck which once again healed quickly.

But his claim fell in deaf ears as Sakura apparently went through a complete transformation as she relished the moment and licked her fangs with a still open mouth giving Naruto a creepy yet very hot show.

Naruto got very red from Sakura's ecstasy and turned around to avoid being seen by his friend.

Sakura on her side stretched and got her uniform back in its right order "Ah! That hit the spot, I don't know why but your blood is just the best!" said Sakura fully awake and ready to start her day.

"Alright Naruto, lets head to classes, don't want to be late for our second day right?" said Sakura already beginning to walk towards the faculty buildings.

"Wait a sec Sakura!" said Naruto making Sakura turn around to face him.

"Don't move" he said while getting his hand to her head, as he delicately caressed her hair making Sakura blush intensely.

Sakura dropped her face staring at the ground while Naruto did as he wished; after all she was the one "taking" so far.

"All set, now you are ready" said a pleased Naruto as he took a couple of steps back to appreciate his handiwork.

"W-W-What?" stuttered Sakura taking a hand to her hair which was warm from Naruto's touch.

"Your hair, it was a bit messy so I straightened it for you; doesn't beat a brush but it's enough I think" said Naruto while turning around giving his back to Sakura while walking away.

Sakura got a little mirror with a pink bat on it and looked at her hair, Naruto may have been humble of his skill but Sakura's hair looked just as if she just had combed it after several minutes.

Staring at her reflection she noticed the tiny blush on her face and closing it hurried after Naruto.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

As every student made their way to their respective classrooms, Naruto met up with Shikamaru and Chouji who apparently had classes in the class next door. Shikamaru whined about having a hard ass as a teacher while Chouji munched his chips away without a care in the world.

Naruto introduced Sakura to them and both asked Sakura to take care of Naruto, earning a confused look from Sakura while Naruto quickly dragged Sakura into their own classroom.

Upon entering the classroom they were met by a much unexpected sight as a large crowd of guys were standing surrounding the teacher's desk while every girl was seated on their rightful places with very scary and mean looks on their faces, some sprouting fangs.

Naruto and Sakura tried to peek at what kept the other guys so interested but the thick crowd made it impossible so deciding to wait for Miss Shizune they took their respective seats. Naruto managed to catch a strange scent in the air but after a few sniffs he no longer detected it and ignored it.

Shizune finally entered the classroom clearly surprised by the large crowd around her desk so walking carefully she poked one of the students on the shoulder "Excuse me but would you take your seats? Class is about to begin"

The student turned around to Shizune with an annoyed look and a huge blush plastered on the face. Shizune freaked out and dropped her notes to the ground but the boy just dismissed her and turned again to the desk.

Shizune gathered her courage and addressing the crowd she exclaimed "C-C-Class! Take your seats in this moment or I will have the discipline squad do it!"

The crowd didn't seem to listen at first but in an instant the crowd made an opening towards the desk. "That won't be necessary Miss Shizune; the boys here were just being friendly. They will behave properly, right boys?" said a melodious voice from within the crowd.

Stepping out from the crowd a girl with long platinum blonde hair tied in a high ponytail and a long strand of hair covering a side from her face hiding her right side, made her way to step in front of the class.

The girl wore the same uniform as the other girls but the differences were patently clear. She wore the skirt a good three inches shorter than anyone else and apparently had an opening to the left side, helping reveal a bit more of her smooth white leg. The jacket was somewhat smaller to her actual size but it just helped tighten her breasts together making a very generous cleavage be the envy of every girl and the desire of every straight male.

She didn't wore the shirt with all the buttons closed but instead allowed it to remain open almost to the half and for a finishing touch she wore the bow across her neck making her a "gift" of sorts. The long white socks didn't help either to keep the unrest of the boys in check.

At her whim every boy returned dumbly to their seats while Ino remained in front of the class

"I am Ino Yamanaka; fifteen years old, I like music and many naughty things. I dislike people who don't give me my due and the established social conventions. After all, rules were made to be broken, right boys?" said the girl in all confidence earning a satisfying agreement from every boy except Naruto who just stared at her with no particular interest in the loud girl.

Miss Shizune on her side managed to get back behind her desk and rearranging it she addressed the blonde girl. "Excuse me, Miss Yamanaka, we don't have personal introductions as this is the second day and introductions have already been made yesterday. You missed classes yesterday but it is no problem since new arrivals have the whole week of tolerance so please take whatever seat is not occupied.

Ino sent Shizune a nasty look that scared her but not wasting more time with the silly teacher she turned to inspect the places available. Her light blue eyes began scanning the place with professional care as the alluring look disappeared.

She could see how many of her "fans" began pushing other classmates from their seats to make space for their queen but she didn't seem particularly interested in their efforts. She also discarded the seats next to other girls who just kept sending her dangerous glares.

Smiling satisfied by her actions she continued scanning in slow motion the classroom until her eyes fell once more on the blonde boy who didn't seemed to be particularly interested in her and instead was whispering something to the plain pink haired girl behind him with a warm smile on his face.

Ino's eye twitched at this but soon enough turned into a devilish look when she spotted the empty seat next to him.

Gliding with a sexy pace she made way to the seat trying to make the boy melt away with her presence but to her surprise he didn't even flinched and instead began digging into his back pack for his notebooks.

Again annoyed by his behavior Ino sat beside him and commanded one of her "fans" to bring her bag which was designer model and waiting neatly by the door. She was expecting Naruto to be impressed by her style and obvious wealth but he didn't even mind those things as he began making notes about Miss Shizune's class for the morning.

"What's wrong with him? Treating me like if I wasn't anything special and giving more attention to that silly teacher and that pink haired weirdo than me!" angrily thought Ino as she too brought on her notebook but instead of taking notes regarding class, she actually started to make an schematic about her own plans regarding this boy.

"I made certain to dress extra hot today, so no male in this school could avoid noticing me. And I did just as mom taught about releasing my pheromones to begin building my harem, there is no way in hell any monster in this school could avoid smelling those!" continued Ino as she angrily wrought the checklist of her mind into the paper where a small doodle of Naruto stood at the center with a goofy expression.

"Mmm, maybe I got distracted and stopped releasing them, so that boy couldn't smell it; no that's not it, even boys from other classes got wind of it" continued thinking Ino as her eyes drifted to inspect Naruto.

To her eyes he wasn't particularly impressive, sure he had a nice build up, tanned skin, sun-kissed hair and some intriguing marks on his face, not to mention his vibrant blue eyes full of energy and life.

"Ok, so he is attractive, though he probably is just another hideous monster underneath. Still why he didn't showed the slightest interest?" thought Ino as a new strategy formed.

Taking her pen, she dropped it to Naruto's feet, who in turn immediately bended to pick it up. Smiling, Ino did the same touching slightly Naruto's hand. Naruto froze there and looked up to see at the girl picking up the pen.

As he lifted his gaze, he caught sight of the entire length of Ino's legs, the dangerously short skirt with the side opening and given Ino's bended posture, her generous cleavage. Naruto continued lifting his gaze as he couldn't avoid inspecting the new girl, to finally reach her face.

Ino licked her upper lip and whispered a "Thank you, sweetie" making Naruto almost drop the pen as he passed it along. Ino took the pen not before caressing his hand a bit. Naruto blushed madly at the intimate contact and smiling awkwardly turned around towards the blackboard.

"Well, at least he swings in the right direction" thought Ino while the friendliness disappeared from her face and was quickly replaced by a pensive look as she once again stared at Naruto.

"What am I missing here?" thought Ino as her eyes lingered on Naruto.

At that moment she saw how the pink haired girl poked Naruto's shoulder and signaled to Miss Shizune who was happily scribbling away while her tail swaged from one side to the other clearly enjoying her time.

The girl whispered something to the boy placing her mouth very close to his ear, earning her a smile and a laugh from the boy.

"Oh! So that's it! I didn't expect any couples to form up so quickly so I could build up my harem peacefully. Well, guess their relationship isn't that strong yet so might as well try my hand at another of my duties, relationship smasher!" thought Ino with her most devilish smile so far.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

First period was over and lunch time was to be served at the school cafeteria which like the rest of the school had a unique appearance. The place was rather large compared to Naruto's previous experience and far more elegant, as every table was made of dark thick wood with matching chairs.

The room itself was with a high ceiling and stone columns decorated with large old banners depicting some of the most famed monsters of ancient mythology. The only thing Naruto did recognized from his middle school days was the long line of students waiting to receive their lunch.

Naruto couldn't help but notice that the guy serving the lunch looked terribly ill and hoped it was just part of his show and not an actual decease but sine every other student was passing by like if nothing was wrong he just received his meal like everyone else.

As Chouji and Shikamaru tagged along, Shikamaru said "Heard that the guy serving the meals is actually an undead one who was murdered centuries ago during the Ninja era or something like that…"

Naruto just chuckled and thought "Poor bastard, from a life of excitement to one of eternal boredom"

The three guys sat together in a large table where Sakura joined them later holding a bottle with a red liquid inside. Naruto couldn't help but wonder…

Seeing his look Sakura was quick "Its Tomato juice I swear! I mean your blood is utterly exquisite but mama always said to take it easy unless I grow fat. Your veins are safe for the rest of the day!"

Naruto and the other two just smiled nervously before Sakura's rather scary remark and the kind of person her mom should be. Not to mention that Chouji and Shikamaru were rather impressed that Naruto managed to land a Vampire, a very rare monster.

As they ate, a flash of light started to bother Naruto as it struck him in the eye constantly. Looking up for the source of the annoyance Naruto caught sight of Ino moving a golden brooch with which she deflected the light, straight to him.

Just as Naruto made a quizzical gesture Ino putted away the brooch and signaled with her finger for Naruto to look and follow. The finger went from her left ear and smoothly descended through her jaw line, then to her neck where she apparently hesitated only to continue down.

Naruto stopped eating as he was clearly entranced by Ino's actions, who was slowly moving her finger between her breasts as she reached the place where her shirt was buttoned, only to have that finger unbutton it further. Naruto gulped as Ino smiled devilishly and continued moving her finger further down now to where her skirt began.

Ino's finger guided Naruto's eyes through her body and now that he was at her legs she used that very finger to pull a bit back her skirt from the opening side.

"That's good my little boy, now for a treat" though Ino thinking she had Naruto in her pocket, after all who could resist a show like that. There is a limit to how much a man can hold his "curiosity" over the female secrets.

Guiding her finger slowly she now held it between her firmly shut legs; Ino made certain that Naruto's eyes were fixed on "that" spot and in that moment she started slowly open her legs making Naruto's eyes grow wide and his face a bit red.

But just as Naruto thought he saw something dangerous, Ino once more closed her legs and using her finger guided Naruto's eyes back to her face where she winked and blew a kiss in his direction.

After this several of Ino's fans blocked the sight of her from Naruto who was just paralyzed in his seat with his food still on the hand.

"Ah, Naruto?" said Sakura with an intrigued face.

Naruto blinked several times regaining consciousness of his whereabouts feeling like if he had just dreamed the previous event.

"I am fine, I just tried to remember something but it's gone" said Naruto trying not to look too nervous since he wasn't exactly sure of what happened before. Though he would have to remain seated for a while…

Chouji and Sakura laughed a bit at Naruto's behavior and ate away but Shikamaru kept his own reserves about it, after all this was the first time they were among so many monsters at the same time.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

Back at second period Naruto found on his desk a note in a purple slip of paper; unfolding it he was struck by a sweet aroma and after enjoying it he saw the message

"_If you want to see more, come by the fountain behind the school at 7p.m._

_PS. Be alone._

_XOXOXO_

_Ino."_

"This can't be! A girl actually likes me and that hottie nonetheless!" thought with excitement Naruto as he quickly tucked the note into his pocket.

Sakura saw his beaming expression and asked "You seem happy, something good happened?"

Naruto was completely caught off guard by the sudden question and the big jade green eyes looking straight into his own blue ones.

Not wanting to draw suspicion upon himself Naruto came up with a lie "Nothing, it's just that I really like this new school and was thinking of how fortunate I was of being able to attend here"

Sakura just blinked and returning a smile she replied "Me too, I was able to meet you"

With this Sakura went to take her seat leaving a guilt struck Naruto behind who was now feeling like a complete bastard "How can a Vampire become this adorable? Weren't they merciless bloodsuckers? Ahg! Now I can't enjoy this…" thought Naruto while crumbling the note in his pocket.

"Guess I'll shoot down Ino, man that's going to be weird" sadly thought Naruto while he returned a nervous smile to the blonde bomb seating right next to him as she smiled to him in a sultry way.

"I know I am going to regret this…"

**Near 7 p.m. that night…**

Naruto managed to shake Sakura from his heels as he made way for the fountain at the park behind the school; seeing it for what it was he managed to see that it was tremendously romantic and with flowers and plants he had never seen.

As he followed the sound of the falling water Naruto remained admiring the flowers around him, in particular some sort of Jasmines that glowed in the dark with a faint color.

"You like flowers?" said a female voice from behind Naruto making him jump into the bush in front of him.

Naruto heard a laughing voice from outside the bush and sticking his head out he saw the smiling Ino in all of her womanly splendor standing before him offering a hand to get out.

Gulping a little, Naruto took her hand and walked out of the bushes admiring how nice her hand felt in his.

Ino then helped Naruto remove the leaves of his clothes and hair; after straightening his clothes Ino took Naruto's hand and led him to the fountain.

Once on the fountain Ino made Naruto seat while she remained standing "Did you enjoyed the show?" she said in seductive tone.

To her surprise Naruto wasn't blushing, drooling or smiling perversely but instead had a face full of regret and determination.

"God knows I will hate me for this but, Ino while I did enjoyed quite a bit your strange behavior during lunch break; I have to say that I am not interested in you like that, I hope we can be friends though for you look like a fun person to hang around" said Naruto not really knowing a thing of the repercussions his words would have.

"Just friends? JUST FRIENDS? You have the epitome of temptation give you the greatest treat any man could ask for and you just want to be friends with it? And I even go through the trouble of making space just for you and you come out and tell me this?" said a now almost hyperventilating Ino as her only visible eye threatened to warp into something else.

Naruto remembered to late where he was and the possibility Ino represented "Oh boy, I seriously screwed this didn't I?" thought Naruto looking around for a plausible scape route.

Naruto saw in horror how Ino's eye became smaller and steeled while her fingernails turned into razor sharp blades coming out from every finger.

"This is why men are only good to serve me!" Ino said in a deeper nearly recognizable voice as she took a step forward making Naruto trip to the floor.

But before Ino could lash at the terrified and helpless Naruto a loud stomping sound came from behind the fountain.

"So you still think you can do as you please with guys and get away with it?" said a deep male monstrous voice as several towering creatures came from around the fountain.

Naruto stared at the towering blue skinned giants as they made way to begin surrounding Ino and he.

_Terror under the bridge, _

_Sheep and child, my fill I shall have_

_Laughter under the bridge_

"Trolls!" squawked Naruto as he got back on his feet only to be hurled several meters away by a giant hand.

"Scramble little fella, this little tease will learn a lesson about toying with us!" said the leader as he made to try and snatch Ino.

But in the blink of an eye two bat like wings sprouted from her back ripping her shirt allowing her to gain several meters above the ground and making a quick gash across the leader's face.

"Hah, like if a lumbering idiot like you could even put a hand on me! Yes I used you and your friends but only after I saw you steal money from those poor girls. Who would have said that such ugly guys would turn to also be such ugly monsters! I bet your mother's couldn't differentiate your faces from your butts!" said a proud Ino displaying her full glory to be seen by Naruto.

Her hands and feet were fully transformed into claws with razor sharp blades made of natural elements, a long thin tail with an arrow head at the tip swaged violently from one side to the other while she held flight on her thin bat like wings and her hair was no longer smooth but flying with a violent aura making her look like brought from a sweet nightmare.

_Laugh, lust and wine unending_

_Cursed scion of Bacchus_

_But deep into the mirage the purest gift she shall give to only one_

"A succubus?" said Naruto as the demon like girl swept down without fear into the flailing forest of limbs the trolls made as they tried to catch her.

Ino laughed out loud while giving painful slashes to every Troll within the group earning satisfying grunts of pain from them and even more satisfying those looks of utter rage.

"Enough already? You guys are so out of my league that I wouldn't even consider making you the servants who clean my cat's litter box!" said Ino a bit winded.

The trolls just growled in anger but not being able to see a way to catch the flying demon they started throwing things at her.

Naruto watched in amazement as this was the first engagement between monsters he had ever seen; it all seemed so unreal and brought from the most twisted bed story ever.

Naruto continued to gaze in awe but as he fixed his eyes on Ino he noticed that Ino was starting to breathe faster and rolling drops of sweat began to fall off her face.

Growing impatient Ino dared to look in Naruto's direction nodding him to flee so she could disengage and flee as well. As contrary to popular belief Succubus' aren't very powerful so they rely on speed and tactics to fight their battles, whenever their male entourage wasn't enough that is.

The leader noticed this and quickly made for Naruto while Ino deep dived to stop him; Ino managed to slash the troll's face but she didn't managed to see the other troll who caught her by the tail and flung her to crash against the ground painfully.

The other trolls quickly made to hold down the flailing demon other limbs and effectively pinning her down unable to move.

The leader grinned with his deformed teeth and turning to Naruto said "Thanks little fella, we wouldn't have been able to catch her without you" and before Naruto could realize those words the Troll smashed his massive hand against him sending him flying several meters to land crash by the fountain.

Amazingly Naruto didn't lose consciousness but the ripples of pain going through his body crippled his movement as he tried to focus on the pinned Ino who still remained defiant despite her obvious disadvantage.

"Not so proud are we?" said the leader as his massive form lumbered above Ino who returned a deadly glare at the Troll.

The Troll didn't minded for her nasty look and instead roamed his eyes over her lustful figure with a growing grin.

"You know? Those slashes really hurt, I think you owe us some sort of compensation over them and past grievances" said the Troll while his long tongue licked his twisted lips.

"You want money? You lot are really pathetic" said with a defiant glare as she tried to conceal her nervousness over her current position.

"Hah! You won't be saying that when I push myself into you!" said the leader while ripping off Ino's shirt revealing her generous breast which managed to remain concealed by her strapless bra.

Ino managed to drown a scream as she was really scared now, something which aroused the other monsters even further.

"Heh heh heh, where is your courage now you winged whore?" said the monster while his fingers touched her face and went down feeling her generous body.

Naruto on his side was still unable to move freely as the damaged sustained was worse than he thought; but as he saw the horrible scene developing, a boiling sensation began rising within him.

The last time he felt something like that was when he discovered that his father had eaten his stash of ultra expensive cup ramen in an afternoon when mom was trapped in her cooking class by a sudden snowstorm. On that time though his mom called him to his phone and kept him busy for a couple of hours making him forget the offense.

But this time nothing was stopping him, as his anger increased the pain began to subdue and his limbs managed to start moving again. He started to breathe harder and growl as he finally stood on his two feet.

On the distance as the Trolls laughed and the leader just kept touching Ino with his filthy fingers a deep growl came from within Naruto as he directed a nasty look to the trolls. In that instant Ino turned to Naruto and letting go a tear she pleaded with a fragile voice "Please help me"

In that instant Naruto unleashed a furious roar drawing the attention of the Trolls and a wide eyed Ino.

"Let her go in this instant; filthy animals like you don't deserve to even look at such a woman" said Naruto in a deep voice not certain of what he could do against such mighty creatures but not backing out, if only he could at least make an opening for Ino to escape.

"Really? And who and what army is going to stop us from getting back at that whore?" said the Troll walking towards Naruto.

Naruto felt the compulsion to jump at the Troll and destroy him but before he reared back to jump a loud "SHANAROOO!" stopped him.

At that moment Sakura came flying from afar delivering a devastating flying kick to the leader's mouth shattering almost every tooth in it and sending him flying backwards to crash at some statues.

Naruto's anger dissolved almost immediately while Sakura landed in slow motion with a perfect stance worth of the best martial artist and a confident smile.

"Sakura…" Naruto whispered while the pink haired vampires headed towards the rest of the Trolls with that same confident expression.

Sakura once again jumped into the air and in it delivered a barrage of punches and kicks making every Troll let go of Ino as they stumbled backwards.

Ino not knowing any better started to crawl away but with no real sense of direction as everything was so sudden.

As the Trolls surrounded Sakura she invited them to attack infuriating them and making them charged ahead. Sakura in turn used the opportunity to connect uppercuts, kicks and apply grappling locks punishing them thoroughly but clearly her opponents were determined to not lose before a girl.

Just as Sakura delivered a roundhouse kick that connected with three Trolls the leader had returned with a bleeding maw and wielding a large stone sword from the statues, but before he could swing it down a large boulder crashed against him flattening him.

As Sakura delivered the final punch to two other Trolls a third one with a park bench was about to hit her but several black tendrils shot from a shadowy corner grabbing the Troll and pulling him back to the shadows where it screamed and then went silent.

Naruto couldn't believe that the Trolls were all beaten in a matter of seconds and in such an incredible way, once again he couldn't help but wonder if he wasn't dreaming.

Sakura was the first to approach the awe struck Naruto as Shikamaru pulled out from the shadows and Chouji made his way with a thunderous racket.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" said Sakura inspecting Naruto for any wounds but to her surprise most were already healed, even faster than yesterday.

"I knew nothing good would come out you getting yourself involved with that girl" said Shikamaru sounding a bit glad they came to the rescue.

"Hah! Shikamaru was worried of you getting involved with that Ino girl so he asked me and Sakura to follow you. We arrived in the nick of time I see, glad you are okay" said Chouji patting heavily his back.

"Thank you guys, that was amazing!" said Naruto with true admiration and not an ounce of fear in his voice making Shikamaru and Chouji smile as if that was a bit embarrassing.

"And you Sakura! That was like watching a comic book heroine! Where did you learn that?" said Naruto to Sakura's face who in turn got red faced and turning around she answered.

"My mom insisted my sisters and I learn some sort of martial art… not very feminine huh?" shyly said Sakura as she taught herself to be some sort of super powered freak.

"Are you kidding me? That was awesome! God only knows how many times I would have liked to have you by my side in middle school!" said Naruto facing Sakura with a big happy smile.

Sakura smiled back with a rosy tinge on her face, glad that her friend thought that.

"Sorry to interrupt, but where is Ino? Wasn't she injured or something?" said Shikamaru embarrassed of interrupting the "couple" moment.

In that moment Naruto remembered the tear falling from Ino's face and knew that she wasn't alright, but to his surprise she was gone.

Spreading out the four students began to search for Ino looking for her along the park but beyond the unconscious Trolls no sign of anyone else was to be seen.

They tried shouting and looking for different hiding spots but to no avail.

"Guess she went back to the dorms already" said Chouji a bit disappointed of not being able to find the troubled girl.

"We can only hope" complimented Shikamaru.

"I'll look for her in the dorms and see if she is alright" said Sakura as she left in a hurry not remembering to take her nightly fill of Naruto.

Shikamaru and Chouji also left the park leaving Naruto who told them he would look out for her one last time before going back to the dorms.

Deciding to take his time Naruto just walked around the park examining every corner and shadow in it. After another full round of search Naruto sighed and is he was about to leave he remembered "You like flowers?"

"Is she…?" said Naruto out loud as he turned running towards the glowing jasmines he first saw upon entering the park.

"Ino? Are you there?" shouted Naruto as he entered the thick foliage of glowing flowers.

After some pushing through the flowers, Naruto finally came to a clearing where the sniffling Ino stood silently trying to cover herself with her arms.

Naruto took a step towards Ino who coiled back in fear trying to cover some more of her body, Naruto shrugged every thought of a monster that sucks men's energy through passion and just saw a scared young lady who needed a friend more than ever.

Taking his dirty but otherwise intact jacket off, Naruto placed it around Ino's shoulders giving her more cover and taking a step back he whispered softly.

"You need anything? Can I do something for you?" said Naruto with a compassionate look in his eyes.

Ino managed to stop crying and turning around she looked at Naruto who stood there worried while framed by the glowing flowers.

Ino at first didn't have any words for the compassion in Naruto's eyes was too much to bear but clinging tighter to his jacket she began "Why did you help me? I was about to assault you, remember?"

"Well you didn't seem all that serious about actually hurting me, sure you were mad but I really didn't felt in danger. Besides you were covering for me to run away from the Trolls, you could have escaped quickly but instead you stood your ground to give me a chance; no one who does that is a bad person in my book" said Naruto with a smile.

Laughing a bit Ino said "If you knew me you wouldn't say that; I am a bad girl you see"

"You sell the act quite well I admit, but you pissed off those Trolls when they stole money from some girls by taking revenge on them. You stand by what is right in the end, that's why I meant what I said we could be friends if you wanted" replied Naruto offering his back to Ino to allow her to put on the jacket and cover herself.

Ino did so and while having a smile on her face and feeling relieved she tapped Naruto on his shoulder to let him know she was ready.

Acknowledging Ino's will to leave that place Naruto made an opening between the flowers so Ino could walk out without trouble.

Before stepping out she asked "How did you found me? I heard everyone looking for me but I never made a noise"

Stepping out from the flowers Naruto scratched the back of his head and answered "Well, when I fell in the flowers and you asked me if I liked them…well you kind of looked hopeful, like if you really wanted me to like them. So I figured you must"

At this Ino placed her hands on her chest and dropped her face as she now followed Naruto towards the dorms in silence.

Naruto figured she was still in shock over the terrible thing that almost happened before so he didn't pressed for a conversation.

As they reached the still undefined statue at the split road Ino was about to remove Naruto's jacket but he stopped her saying that she could keep it to walk towards the dorm.

Ino still had her hands on her chest and her head down when Naruto was about to turn around and go back to call it a night.

"Do you like them?" shyly asked Ino.

Confused Naruto turned around "What?"

"Do you like flowers?" asked again Ino without looking up.

"Yeah, I really do. Most guys don't think twice about them but they kind of bring some much needed color to my day"

Smiling lightly Ino turned around and hurried back to her dorm.

"Even monster girls can like flowers huh? Nothing like in stories" thought Naruto.

**AN: Done chapter three! I am on a roll!**

**Seriously people, I like to thank everyone supporting this story and tell you how pleased I am that you like it.**

**I am aware of other unsuccessful attempts to recreate a Rosario+Vampire story with Naruto characters but many were poorly written or left unfinished which angers the general population of this site.**

**As a request I would like some reviews to explain how I am going on certain departments such as consistency and humor since those are my weak spots so far as a writer and of course in any other department you think I need a correction or advice.**

**Again I thank you all for supporting my first NaruSaku story and let you know that as from this moment it now belongs to my official roster of projects which will someday be completed.**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**


	4. Eyes on me

**Chapter 4: Eyes on me.**

Hooooowwwwwllllllll!

"There's got to be something wrong when a terrifying howl no longer surprises you" drowsily thought Naruto when he woke up to the usual "wake up call" from the dorms.

As soon as he removed the blankets though, the unexpectedly cold temperature from his room forced him back into them.

"What the…Was it this cold yesterday?" thought Naruto when looked around his room which was untouched. But when he saw his window, he managed to see that it was as if ice just formed on it and it was beginning to crack under the rising sun's light.

Standing up still wrapped in his blankets he approached the window which was ice cold, but gazing through it he could see that it hadn't snowed yesterday night.

Not knowing any better he just decided to attribute this strange event to the already weird environment he was. After all it can hardly be called normal to live in a place with red skies and a white sun that didn't blinded you.

Getting dressed he remembered that his jacket was in Ino's possession, knowing that it could be misunderstood he decided to deal when the moment came.

Getting out of his room he could have sworn that the trash bin at the end of the hallway just rustled a bit and no one was near.

Shrugging it off as just another weird trait from the academy he just got in the school's way hoping that today things would go more peacefully than the two previous days.

Getting on his usual pace along with Shikamaru and Chouji both were surprised to know that Naruto had managed to find Ino in his last search round, but were glad that at least she was alright.

As they arrived to the statue where they would meet with Sakura, Naruto couldn't help but feel someone's gaze upon him but turning around he didn't caught anyone staring at him still the odd feeling was still there.

Just as he turned back towards the approaching girls something very soft crashed against his face blocking his sight and his respiratory ways.

"Good morning darling!" loudly exclaimed a very happy Ino while Naruto flailed his arms in surprise and panic over running out of air.

Shikamaru and Chouji watched the entire thing fold out as Ino had thrown in their direction a bag with something soft in it; Shikamaru got a somewhat annoyed scowl on his face and said "Great, we do the hard work and he gets the prize while all we get is this stupid bag"

Chouji laughed and patting Shikamaru said "Hah! Don't be like that Shikamaru, he gave us an opening to attack the Trolls and then he persevered to find Ino"

Shikamaru scoffed and turned to see the zombie like Sakura approaching the suffocating Naruto while her clothes and hair were still a mess like yesterday.

Sakura managed to yank Naruto free from Ino's iron grip only to have him at half breath yelp a bit while she sank her teeth into his neck earning an inquisitive look from Ino as she stood there while Naruto went weak on his knees and Sakura kept him in place.

Ino didn't know what to think as Sakura kept biting and Naruto seemed like a stoned guy who was getting the best part of a drug.

Ino stood by Shikamaru and Chouji with a somewhat annoyed scowl on her face as she asked to the other two without formal greetings or acknowledgement "Are they in some sort of relationship this two?"

The other two didn't minded her much as they didn't thought the question was directed to them but when she turned her glaring eyes at them, Shikamaru scoffed and said "I think it's the same relationship one has at morning with breakfast"

Sakura ending her fill went into her usual fit of ecstasy, waking up and straightening up her clothes while Naruto tumbled a bit recovering his own strength.

"Would it be too much to at least say, Thanks for the meal! Just once? You always take me by surprise!" complained Naruto but Sakura didn't pay much mind as she prepared her clothes and things for today's classes.

Ino was about to go wrap herself in Naruto again but was stopped when Naruto placed a hand on Sakura's head, combing her hair gently while Sakura stood still with a tiny blush on her face.

As they finished Sakura took off first while Naruto turned to his other friends and said "Come on!"

Ino immediately jumped to his side while Shikamaru and Chouji followed more lazily.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

Upon arriving to the classroom every one of Ino's fans gathered to attend to her every whim but before they could get any closer, she linked her arm with Naruto's and made a wide proclamation

"Thank you guys for being so supportive so far, but I have made a decision and I won't need you anymore; so you are all free to pursue your own relationships in the future" she said while burying Naruto's arm into her breasts.

At this every one of the guys seemed ready to dismember Naruto limb by limb but a snap of fingers from Ino made them all stop and behave as if they woke up from a trance.

"If you need recommendation letters for future girlfriend prospects, be sure to bring them and I will sign them gladly; they are really sweet guys so I expect you all to forgive them girls!" finished saying Ino while dragging Naruto to their seats and with the stunned looks from every student inside and the confused one from Sakura and Miss Shizune who had just arrived.

"What exactly did you decided?" asked Naruto as he managed to break free from Ino to take his seat.

"I decided that I don't need those guys anymore since I found you at last! My mom is so going to envy me for being so swift!" replied Ino making Naruto even more confused.

Seeing his confusion Ino winked and said "After school I will tell you; and I promise it will be at a public space with plenty of witnesses"

Bringing the bag he took back from Shikamaru and Chouji she pulled out the now clean Jacket from Naruto "There you go, washed clean and as a bonus" Ino approached Naruto and continued whispering "I slept with it all night, so now you have my _raw_ scent on it; enjoy it stud"

At this Naruto took his jacket and being overcome by the temptation he dared to sniff it only to find out it smell just like scented soap. Turning to Ino she said "Behave and next time it will be true, you perv!"

Naruto went red over Ino's teasing and not losing anymore time he putted on the jacket which actually smelled like some undefined flower.

Waiting for the commotion to be over Miss Shizune called for attention "Class, as you know this entire week we will keep receiving more students. Today we have a new one so I expect you all to welcome her warmly"

Every student waited a few moments for the new student to enter through the door but not seeing anyone entering even Shizune wondered where the new student was; Shizune even went as far as sticking her head out to the hallway but she didn't saw anyone.

"How strange, I could swear she was standing right outside. Class, the name of your new classmate is Hinata Hyuuga, if any of you happen to know her or see her, please let her know that she is supposed to attend class 1-H" said Shizune while returning behind her desk to begin the lessons when a shy barely audible voice called out from far at the back of the class.

Exactly at the seat behind Ino and to Sakura's right a girl with long dark blue hair was already sitting with an open notebook "Miss Shizune, I already took my place. I didn't want to interrupt your class so I went straight to the first available place. I am very sorry if I troubled you"

Naruto, Ino and Sakura were completely taken by surprise for none of them ever caught sight of the girl until she spoke. The rest of the class was in the same situation as they were completely freaked out, since very few things in this world actually caught a monster off guard.

Shizune adjusted her glasses and said "T-T-That's alright Hinata, but you don't need to be so shy. Alright class let us get started then"

Naruto dared one final look at the weird girl who just appeared instead of wearing the usual female's jacket she was wearing a thick winter jacket with the colors and symbols of the school on it, along with a scarf of white and blue stripes. She sported the same skirt as everyone else and like Ino she had high stockings of the same pattern as her scarf.

Naruto then looked up to see the girls face only to find that she was looking back at him, their eyes locked for a moment as Naruto marveled at those very unique set of eyes which lacked pupils but looked like two crystals tainted with a lavender ink.

He looked at her for the wonder such a mysterious creature brought and she looked back at him for her own reasons.

Neither broke apart their gaze until the girl blushed a little and turned her gaze making Naruto turned around totally freaked.

"Oh boy! I don't think I can take on something like yesterday again! Please God, at least give me this day off!" thought Naruto as his experiences with girls so far have been quite painful though exciting he had to admit.

For the rest of the class he had that feeling that the girl was only watching him intensely not letting him relax and concentrate. Naruto desperately wanted the girl to stop watching him but no matter what, if he did asked her to do that he would be considered an ass.

Lunch break came after several hours of stress for Naruto who remained immobile all the time not feeling entirely safe because of the new arrival. But the moment he got up to go to the cafeteria the girl was already gone and once again no one noticed the moment she disappeared.

Relieved by her absence Naruto made way for lunch with Sakura on one side and Ino happily clinging to his arm drawing jealous looks towards him from the rest of the male students and a couple of teachers. The other unwanted attention Naruto didn't want was from some girls with really dangerous looks who observed him carefully as he paraded around with Ino and Sakura.

Finally at the Cafeteria, Naruto resented the cramps for being under stress the whole day for which Sakura volunteered to give him a foolproof massage. Naruto certainly was pleased of being popular enough to receive a massage but the moment he felt Sakura's fingers sink into his flesh only regret occupied his mind.

The massage left Naruto without cramps or any other sensation on his body…

As Ino attempted to feed Naruto, he couldn't help but feel that intense gaze again, and it wasn't the jealous glare from the male students or the dangerous looks from the girls. It was the same sensation of intensity and observance Hinata managed to procure.

Between mouthfuls Naruto turned around hoping to find the mysterious girl but to no avail, the only strange thing were the twin trash bins behind him, as far as he could remember yesterday there was only one.

Once lunch break ended Naruto was walking out from the cafeteria but the feeling wasn't gone at all, so he decided to wait until the cafeteria was empty and see if that Hinata girl was even there.

He scanned everyone but no signs of Hinata, "She probably ate somewhere else" thought Naruto as he turned around to leave. But a rustling noise made him turn around only to find out that the second trash bin was missing.

"It can't be…" though Naruto awkwardly as he returned to the classroom with an eye on his shoulder.

Upon returning he noticed that Hinata wasn't in her place but the moment he took his seat, feeling the heavy gaze from before he turned to see Hinata seating in her place casting some glances in his direction.

"I know I am surrounded by monsters here, but this is the second time I feel scared! Well at least I can keep track of her while she is here" thought Naruto as he tried to calm himself and take the note from the second period.

"Naruto…" though the shy girl with a small curled lip as she looked lovingly to the blonde boy's back.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

Classes ended and as Naruto expected, Hinata had already banished from the classroom leaving no trail whatsoever. Naruto knew that maybe it was her nature or something but that blushing face in the morning kept ringing the bells in his head.

Trying to ponder these things Naruto was interrupted when Ino and Sakura called him to follow them out to relax for the rest of the day. Naruto also remembered that Ino was going to clarify about the decision she made this morning and why she allowed her fans to disband, so far in his memories Naruto didn't recall this behavior from a succubus.

Once outside the school and in front of some large bushes Ino had dragged Naruto and went into an uncharacteristic shy behavior as if what she had to say was particularly sensitive or difficult so Naruto reassured her "Don't worry, take your time. I won't be going anywhere"

Ino sighed and walking a few steps away she took her hands to her chest and closing her eyes examined her feelings one last time for the words she had to say were among the most important ones a succubus could say besides "Not there!..."

Smiling happily knowing that her feelings were true she turned around and nearly screaming with a huge blush on the face, she said "I decided you are my Destined One!"

With her eyes still closed she expected some sort of response but hearing nothing but the common noises of the afternoon she fidgeted nervously, wondering in fear if Naruto would turn her down.

Desperate for the silence Ino opened her eyes to find Sakura standing in front of her and no sign of Naruto.

Ino blinked a couple of times as heavy sweat drops fell from her fair face.

Sakura on her side turned a little and grabbing her skirt shyly she said with a rosy tinge on her face "I am grateful, but I don't know what to say…"

Ino just made a huge NO! expression as she went petrified with embarrassment but overcoming it she wondered aloud with an accusing finger.

"Hey you! Where did you put Naruto? I had something very important to tell him!" said Ino making Sakura drop her shy attitude.

"Don't know, I followed his scent but when I got here, he was gone and you…declared to me" said Sakura again in a shy behavior.

"Idiot! Naruto just wouldn't disappear like that! He may be in trouble!" said Ino deciding how to get back on Sakura later for this humiliation.

Sakura immediately nodded and starting sniffing the air but Naruto's scent didn't move away from this place, it was like if he had banished.

**Some distance from there in a secret place…**

"Hugh" moaned Naruto as he started to come back to his senses.

"Shhh, you are safe Naruto" said a gentle voice in the darkness.

"Mmm, I had a very strange dream" said Naruto as he shifted his position.

"Tell me about it" the voice called.

"I dreamed you sent me to an academy full of monsters and a vampire used me every day as her lunch box" said Naruto shifting again.

Giggling the voice called "Don't worry, that Vampire will never drink your blood again…" answered the gentle voice.

"Really? But won't she like me anymore?...Huh?" replied Naruto opening his eyes only to find himself in a dimly lit place with Hinata kneeling by his side.

"W-W-What? Where am I?" nearly screamed Naruto as he coiled away from the girl hitting his head on the ceiling of the place he was into.

Grabbing his head in pain Naruto dropped to one of his knees while trying to figure out where he was.

"Please don't panic! I am not going to hurt you, it's only that I needed to speak with you alone" said Hinata trying to calm Naruto down.

Naruto did calm down knowing that he didn't had a chance of escaping this place, for the moment Hinata held all the cards.

"Fine! I am listening, but for your information you only had to ask if you wanted to talk!" said Naruto while seating down across from Hinata looking for an exit.

"Sorry, but I am really shy and not very good with people" said Hinata while bowing in apology.

"Really?" thought an angry Naruto.

With extreme manners she seated in traditional Japanese style and offered Naruto a cup of tea, attempting to earn some trust from Naruto.

Naruto took the cup but when he tasted the tea he was surprised to see that it was already frozen solid.

Getting a bit nervous Hinata apologized again "Sorry, I lose control over my powers when I get nervous! Would you mind helping yourself?"

Not having much option Naruto did as requested and for a moment he actually felt pity for the incredibly nervous girl in front of him.

But as he saw again the frozen tea he remembered the frozen window of his room.

"Where you by my room last night?" asked Naruto while nervously sipping his tea cup.

At this the girl started fidgeting and joining the tips of her fingers constantly.

"You do now that most people would consider that some sort of stalking, right?" casually said Naruto not entirely sure of what to make out of Hinata.

Once again the girl bowed in apology nearly touching the ground "I am sorry, I have been meaning to speak with you for days but I just couldn't get enough courage!"

"Days? Didn't you just arrived today to the school?" asked Naruto still not certain of what to make of Hinata and her very strange behavior.

"I was in the same bus as you when we got to the Academy" said Hinata composing herself.

Naruto made a silent scream expression as he once again coiled to the back of the place they were into.

"B-B-But no one was there! I am certain the bus was empty! I checked every seat until I got to the back of the bus!" said Naruto now really scared.

"I-I-I know you didn't notice me but I was hiding under one the seats! Please just calm down, I don't want you to fear me" replied a pleading Hinata.

Naruto took long breaths trying to calm down, feeling that the girl was incredibly strange but not evil he sat again and made a single question.

"You are not a ghost by any chance right?" Naruto asked, while looking for a way out of that place.

"Don't be silly, why would a ghost attend school? They are quite content haunting people and inspiring lame horror movies" replied a smiling Hinata trying to reassure Naruto that he was safe.

"Really?...No! That's not my point" said Naruto breathing in and out unable to find an exit.

"Ahg listen, what's your point in stalking me? I don't think I have anything that may interest you at all and I am not exactly rich either, I grew up in a temple" said Naruto trying to talk some sense in their conversation.

"I never meant to scare you like this, it's only that you had already made friends by the end of your first day and I was too scared to talk to you. You are rarely alone and I just can't stand too much people around me" replied Hinata while looking away from him.

"Well, I don't want to sound rude, but if you want to meet someone you have to speak up to them, I do think that someone around here does read minds but not me for certain" said Naruto feeling a bit of sympathy for Hinata, his own middle school years weren't exactly full of friends so he actually became something of a loner.

"I-I-I know, I's only that what I have to ask you is very embarrassing and I just panicked" replied Hinata.

"Hah hah! You only wanted to ask me something? Well you certainly go through a lot of trouble to just ask something. Well if you promise to let me go, then I'll answer whatever you have to ask" said a smiling Naruto.

"Really? It's alright if I ask you then?" said a hopeful Hinata.

"Sure, if it's in my power to answer or give, then consider it done" said Naruto trying to sound cool. (One should really be careful with what you offer)

"Then, would you marry me?" shyly said Hinata while making frozen trails on the ground with her index finger.

Naruto was about to answer but registering Hinata's words he stuttered "I-I-I am sorry but did you just said that you wanted to marry me?"

Hinata squealed lightly while covering her face making Naruto have a silent scream expression again.

Calming down and once again looking for a way out of that place Naruto tried to make sense of this situation "Just why in the world would you want to marry me? I am only fifteen years old, I haven't finished school and I don't even have a job! Aren't we too young? Don't we need a special permit since we are minors?"

Hinata cocked her head to the side and said "But we don't need all those things to get married from where I come from. You only have to say yes and then every need you may have in this life will be covered, money, housing, food, clothing and…me" finished saying Hinata while blushing madly with the last word.

"You haven't answered. Why me?" demanded Naruto remembering the monsters warped morality.

"Well when I was waiting for the bus to pick you up and before I hid. I saw how lovingly your mother treated you when you left; then while you slept you just looked so peaceful and…handsome. Then here at school, you made friends so quickly and you saved that blonde girl even after she was about to attack you!" said Hinata looking convinced her decision was the right one.

Continuing "Every one of your friends smile when they are with you, and you go so far as allowing that Vampire to drink from your blood everyday! I just know you would make a great parent!"

Naruto started to digest this information; he was certainly more popular than in middle school and yes he now had friends that went as far as fighting for his sake. And of course his mother loves him, she always have.

Smiling with a happy acknowledgement of his new life he became petrified when the last bit finally entered his brain.

"PARENT?" screamed Naruto with bulging eyes.

"Well, yes that's the purpose of marriage right? Having as many kids as possible, and I am certain you would make them very happy as their father!" continued an excited Hinata thinking that Naruto was about to accept.

"Woah! Just hold your horses a bit, aren't we too young to be thinking of those things? I mean this is our first week of high school after all" said Naruto trying to calm down the entire situation.

"What do you mean?" asked Hinata with worried eyes.

"Well, I don't think that any of us is actually ready to get married, much less have kids of our own! Besides, I don't even know you; I do want to marry someday and have my own family. But right now that's not my goal, there is so much I want to figure out and so much I want to do first" continued Naruto with a compassionate look seeing Hinata getting all sad.

"But you wouldn't have to worry about any of that! I can give you everything you may need! I can guarantee it" said an increasingly desperate Hinata.

"I don't doubt that, but it's just not the right time for me and neither for you I think. Give it time and I am certain you will find someone you really love to be your husband and the father of your children. You can't base your decision on a couple of days of stalking someone" replied Naruto making clear his decision.

Hinata dropped her face and suddenly the room started to become colder by the second making the alarms in Naruto's head flare like never before for this was the first time in his life that dread took him over in such manner.

Hinata raised her head to stare with icy eyes at the now trembling Naruto as he was growing colder and colder.

"You know? My people usually don't ask about such things…I wanted to be polite because I wanted a home like in which I grew up but If I can't have it the easy way, then I'll just have to follow tradition" continued Hinata as she stood up.

Hinata's hair was slowly solidifying and changing its dark blue color to a transparent icy white one. Her hands started to get covered with a thin layer of ice making her finger tips grow into icy claws.

_Follow me into the white_

_To a warm place I only know_

_A peaceful prison full of joy_

_In the white I shall love you_

"Snow woman? Damn it's getting very cold!" thought Naruto backing as far as the small room allowed wrapping himself with his arms as a numbing sensation started to form in his body.

"You will come with me, and in time you will see how fortunate a life among the snow people can be" said Hinata taking a step freezing the floor beneath her.

"You can't force someone to love you! Take me away and I will spend the rest of my life trying to escape you!" replied Naruto as he banged the wall behind hoping it would cede.

"You don't know what you say! Among my people you will never fear violence or war; you would be sheltered from all the ugliness in the world and you wouldn't even have to work or study again! We are offering a paradise and all we ask you, is to stay and comply!" said Hinata taking another step and further freezing the ground.

Growing weaker and number Naruto gathered his strength "You offer a prison without bars and walls! This world has a lot of beautiful things to offer besides the ugly ones! You offer a lie that only weak people would accept! If you take my freedom away, I'll take my own life then!" defiantly said Naruto while charging the snow woman.

Hinata was a bit surprised by his answer but in automatic response to his aggression she just brushed him aside with her left ice claw inflicting a gash that dropped blood before freezing causing Naruto to scream in agony as his blood froze in his veins.

Hinata stopped moving as she gazed at her actions, the boy she had chosen to be her husband was screaming in pain because of her selfishness.

But right before she could move a loud bang was heard from above; the ceiling cracked and soon collapsed allowing the day light to enter the concealed space.

"Hold it right there! Touch Naruto and you are dead!" a female voice screamed as a flash of pink appeared in front of Hinata only to feel a powerful punch strike her chin sending her flying out of the room.

Sakura quickly knelt by Naruto and taking him in her arms jumped out of the room.

Naruto managed to open his eyes as he stopped moving feeling the warmth of the sun, the first thing he watched was the concerned eyes of Sakura above him.

"Hi Sakura! How are you doing?" Said Naruto still feeling confused but grateful she was there.

Sakura smiled seeing her friend was alive but frowned deeply when she saw the nasty wound on Naruto's arm.

Leaving him on the ground she turned around to see that Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji were surrounding the recovering Hinata.

"Wait a moment; I won't take long" whispered Sakura to Naruto as she gently placed his head over her folded jacket.

Turning around Sakura's fangs sprouted to their full length and cracking her knuckles she announced "You better have a damn good reason to hurting Naruto!"

"Yeah! How dare you lay a finger on my Destined One and without my permission!" continued Ino as her claws were fully extent and her demonic aura flared wildly along with her tail.

"I think we should let this one to the girls Chouji; they seem far more motivated than us" said Shikamaru as he stepped besides Chouji.

Acknowledging his friend Chouji said "Hah! Certainly Shikamaru, after all this is a love battle of sorts, lets help Naruto better"

With this the battleground was left to the three girls as the other two males (pansies) left to help Naruto recover from his wounds.

"You don't understand! I needed to speak with him and…" tried to say Hinata but was cut short by Ino.

"And you end up hurting him so badly? Ha! Like I'll believe such a lie! Don't you know it is against the rules to attack your fellow classmates without justifiable reason?"

"Things got out of hand and he tried to tackle me and I reacted…" tried to respond Hinata but it was Sakura who interrupted her this time.

"Can't you see that he never used his abilities? He never intended to harm you! Naruto would never do such a thing! He is a good person!" screamed Sakura while taking a step towards Hinata.

"I know! It's just that he said no and I got really upset and if I don't get him I don't know what I am going to do, and, and…." Hinata replied backing away from Ino and Sakura.

Both girls started to close the distance forcing Hinata to erect an Ice wall in front of them but Ino's sharp claws made short work of it as it was quite feeble while Sakura charged in through it closing quickly on Hinata who tried to raise a second wall. But as soon as it was ready, Sakura smashed through with her fist making several ice shards hit Hinata dropping her to the ground.

On the floor Hinata's gaze fixed on Naruto who was now on a seating position as Shikamaru and Chouji carefully removed the ice from Naruto's wounds as to their surprise started to heal while melting the ice away little by little.

Glad that Naruto was alright and recovering Hinata stood up slowly raising her hands in defeat to the Sakura and Ino. Both girls halted their assault as Hinata bowed deeply in Naruto's direction as if asking for his forgiveness without saying a word.

She did the same other four times to each of Naruto's friends gathered there and finally spoke "I am so sorry it came to this, I never intended any harm but I was very scared of not being able to fulfill my mission and I thought that Naruto would be my only chance…"

Naruto being helped by Chouji approached standing girls at a safe distance from Hinata.

Hinata then dropped a single pure crystal tear to the ground which exploded like a fountain slowly rising and surrounding Hinata in a thick hard looking layer of ice. Hinata stood immobile as the ice kept forming around her to the amazement of the group.

As the ice started to form quicker and went above Hinata's waste she gave one last sincere smile to Naruto who in that moment opened his own eyes widely.

"NO!" screamed Naruto as he launched himself towards Hinata grabbing her shoulders to make her react.

"Don't do this! It's not worthy it!" screamed Naruto to Hinata's face as she blushed over his proximity.

"I don't know your intentions or why you want me so badly but don't end your life over it!" screamed Naruto earning surprised looks from the others.

"I know you are a kind person and that you never intended to hurt me! So please let me try to help you out!" said Naruto giving Hinata a hug. He had seen that lonely gaze in her eyes far too often and knew all she needed was a friend.

Hinata couldn't hold it anymore and broke in tears holding tight to Naruto as the thick ice layer shattered.

As the girl cried the others relaxed seeing that it was finally over and though Ino was fuming with anger Sakura watched with a content smile on her face thankful that day didn't ended with a tragedy.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

After a long session of tears from Hinata the entire group made their way to a public space where students gathered to socialize before nightfall. Everyone was seating around a circular table with Ino clinging tightly to Naruto's arm while Sakura sat next to him sipping her tomato juice.

Shikamaru and Chouji tagged along but felt very out of place given the company and what just transpired. After all they came to Naruto's rescue after Ino asked (ordered) them to help looking for Naruto.

"Can you now explain me why you want me as your husband? I am certainly flattered but your insistence must come from something more than just your liking me" said Naruto making Ino direct daggers at Hinata.

"Of course, I couldn't tell you since we are forbidden to tell others what kind of monsters we are but since you know now, guess I can explain better" replied Hinata ignoring the ever greater hostility from Ino.

"As you know I am a Snow Woman and so legends often say we lure men into blizzards to their doom as they sought our beauty" said Hinata holding her rosy cheeks as she accentuated the beauty part.

"But the reason for that is because of species is a dwindling one. My species low birth rate is accompanied by several other restrictions that make us a dying breed" continued Hinata earning nods from the group.

"Snow people can only be born from Snow Women and so our men can't give birth to snow people without a snow woman; that make us our only hope of continuing the species" progressed Hinata.

"The other restriction we face is that Snow women rarely give birth to more than one or two children during their lifetime and also our fertility only lasts a few years so we don't have the luxury of time" continued Hinata as the others just nodded.

"The reason of why I wanted Naruto as my husband was in part because if by my seventeenth birthday I don't have a willing partner to marry and procreate, then the Snow priestess, our leader, would have to choose a partner for me from our males or from another voluntary species. In rare cases when lacking volunteers we do kidnap humans, but we never let them go as our realm may be discovered and destroyed by them" finished Hinata with a long sigh.

"Woah, that's a rough spot Hinata; I kind of understand why you were so obsessed. But you do have two years before the deadline right? Why rush it?" asked Naruto with Ino slightly less angry than before.

"Well, I did try to inspect other guys around but they were so gross, vulgar, ugly, and utterly perverted that you seemed like the perfect choice from the bunch. You are kind, brave, generous, not perverted and quite handsome too…" finished saying Hinata while pressing her fingers in embarrassment.

Shikamaru and Chouji suddenly felt terribly insulted despite their best efforts to start looking for a girlfriend of their own. If Naruto already bagged three, one shouldn't be so hard right?

Naruto on his side was grateful he decided to burn away his dirty magazines back in home, less his mom found them once he was gone.

"So what are you going to do now Hinata?" asked Sakura out of the blue putting the ice beauty in a tight spot.

Hinata hummed wondering what would be the best course of action now that her plan A failed, "Well I do have two years before the priestess calls me back home so I will take it easy for a while and see if I can get a good prospect"

At this Ino took her chance and reaching across the table grabbed Hinata's cool hands "Don't worry sweetie, with me helping you no guy in this school will refuse you!"

After this Ino swiftly moved behind Hinata and said "But before my consulting begins I need to see what I am working with!" and in a violent pull removed Hinata's thick winter jacket leaving her only with her shirt on.

Shikamaru, Chouji and Naruto almost had triple heart attack when confronted with Hinata's massive breasts being barely contained by a strained white shirt which had the outline of her bra showing the snowflakes pattern.

"Oh my! You shouldn't be hiding these goodies! They are the pride of a woman! No man, except Naruto, will withstand them, now you will have hordes of potential candidates to pick from!" said Ino while rubbing Hinata's breasts a bit making the three guys stare in a trance.

Hinata overwhelmed by embarrassment froze Ino's lower body and ran away screaming while grabbing her chest tightly with her arms. "Stupid succubus! That's not how I want to get a husband!"

Recovering from the commotion and as Shikamaru and Chouji attempted to get Ino out of the ice, Sakura leant her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"I am glad you are okay" Sakura said softly making Naruto a bit nervous.

Smiling Naruto answered "how did you knew where to find me? We were underground"

"Your blood stirred with fear and then courage, I knew where to look afterwards" replied Sakura as she got a tiny blush on her face.

"Is it because of the blood you drank in the morning?" asked Naruto wondering about Sakuyra's perceptiveness.

"Your blood is now in me as well. In a way you are part of me now" said even more softly.

Naruto went red with the last statement as he was also surprised by Sakura's oddly serious behavior.

"Sakura?" said Naruto turning his gaze down to meet Sakura's green eyes as they glowed faintly.

"Speaking of blood" said Sakura as she reached for Naruto's neck and this time she softly bit him sinking her fangs slowly and without an ounce of force.

This time Naruto didn't went weak or numb, this time Sakura was somehow different and he began feeling lighter. Enjoying the new sensation Naruto didn't minded Sakura's bite.

**AN: Done again!**

**Seriously the power of inspiration has allowed me to write over 26 k words in less than two weeks! Even I am surprised by how easy this story is to write, which is one of the reason I haven't updated my other projects.**

**I guess that this story is easier to write because I am giving more free reign for my imagination to take over and reinvent the rules. My other projects have rules a bit more complicated and given I am so far into them I can no longer change them without scraping them and starting over.**

**Do not worry though, as I will finish them (eventually)**

**Hope you enjoy this story and I swear to start answering reviews from now on.**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**


	5. Call of Nature

**Chapter 5: Call of Nature**

"The third day… another howl for waking up, another shower with creatures of legend…I don't think the writers who once made their stories ever thought monsters could be so much like us, but then again I am one as well of some sort at least" thought Naruto as he made his daily journey from the dorms towards the faculty buildings.

Three days have been since he bade farewell to his parents and began a new stage of his life in Crescent Moon Academy only to have his entire life turned upside down and discover that the old legends of humanity were all true, at least to some point. At this day, Naruto was more than willing to accept anything anyone might tell him about pretty much everything for the greatest truth he had found was that every creature with a soul was kindred and so not really apart from each other.

But behind all this wondrous truths he should keep in mind that there is a reason of why humanity casted monsters into the night and the realm of nightmares.

"Hi there Hinata, rising early I see" said Naruto as he caught up with his newest friend as she waited by the "Statue of Mystery" as Naruto decided to call the weird statue at the cross roads.

Hinata nearly jumped out of her skin when Naruto addressed her so casually but knowing she had to improve her social skills, managed to calm down and turned towards Naruto.

"Y-Y-Yes! I needed time to prepare for meeting you, I-I-I mean everyone this morning! So I left early to arrive here before anyone else" said the still shy Hinata as she fidgeted with her fingers.

Naruto smiled broadly for Hinata's courage to reinvent herself and took some time to see her new clothes selection.

She changed her thick winter jacket and replaced it with a blue and white sweater which was several sizes larger helping her to hide her more than alluring assets from everyone else, but still allowing others to notice them in a more veiled way. She still had long striped stockings and the school skirt.

Naruto thought she looked quite cute in her new outfit and was certain that someone around campus would notice the kind and pretty Hinata and not the mental-criminal one.

Hinata on her side went a bit red since she noticed how Naruto was looking at her and no one else "How am I going to get a husband if Naruto is everything I can think about!" furiously thought Hinata trying to dismiss her intentions for Naruto.

As Hinata was going to make small talk with Naruto in order to improve her social skills and find out more about Naruto a loud "Darling!" interrupted her and the next thing she saw was a blonde blur that tackled Naruto.

She saw with indignation how the lusty succubus smothered Naruto with her breasts while she expertly tangled her legs with his

so she could rub as much of her body with his. Naruto tried to fight at first but as his movements started to slow down Hinata thought with dread that Naruto was giving in to carnal temptation.

But to her relief Naruto was actually losing consciousness over the surprise and the lack of oxygen.

"Get off him Ino! Can't you see he is suffocating?" pleaded Hinata while doubting if she should use her powers.

Ino lifted her chest from Naruto's face to see the intended result, a disoriented Naruto that wouldn't be able to resist much (Thanks for the trick Sakura!) "Oh don't worry sweetie! I'll just need to apply mouth to mouth respiration so he recovers soon enough!" said Ino with a sly look in her eyes making Hinata boil (freeze?) with anger over her less than fair tactics.

Ino then turned again towards Naruto and licking her lips she approached the semi conscious Naruto making Hinata lift her hands to her mouth as she didn't knew how to react to the very romantic/naughty event unfolding before her.

What Hinata didn't knew was that Ino felt incredibly nervous for this would be her first kiss ever (even succubus had a first "everything") but before she could accomplish her goal she was yanked off Naruto and neatly placed on her feet by a powerful but drowsy Sakura.

Sakura still more asleep than anything lifted Naruto off the ground and without further notice sank her fangs in his neck. Ino just huffed knowing that it would be a bad idea to interrupt Sakura in her morning ritual of feeding and finally waking up.

The only difference this time was that not only Sakura seemed to be waking up but Naruto as well since his eyes didn't seem dulled but fully open. Once Sakura finished and went through her rejuvenation fit Naruto did something similar as he stretched and looked more alert and focused than before.

Even Sakura found this weird since Naruto didn't complained this time and actually seemed to have enjoyed it "Are you alright Naruto? You didn't complained this time"

"Really? Well it's only that it didn't hurt anymore and I didn't get all fussy, guess my body is growing used to it. In any case you should still ask if only for good manners" replied Naruto combing her hair once again though Sakura this time was inspecting his face trying to see if something was different.

"Are you feeling any different from other days?" asked Sakura again as Naruto was finishing with her hair.

"Well it takes me a while to be this alert in the morning, but I guess I slept really well last night. Do you think I am turning into a Vampire?" said Naruto with a bit of humor in his voice.

The other girls gasped at the possibility but Sakura's laughter made them silent "Hah! Don't be silly Naruto, the actual process to turn someone else into a Vampire is much more complicated and risky, not to mention that someone of my caste can't do it even if we wanted to" replied Sakura dismissing her previous worries as she fell in line with Naruto heading to the faculty.

Ino and Hinata started to walk behind them in silence as they didn't knew what to make of the "couple" in front of them.

"D-D-Do you think they have something going on? I mean they act very friendly and intimate in the mornings…"said a crestfallen Hinata.

"It's more like they don't realize this much themselves, for them it's kind of normal to have this level of intimacy though they haven't gone any farther than the bites" huffed Ino while analyzing their strange relationship.

"And aren't you scared that those two become formal?" dared to ask Hinata trying to find some kind of kindred sentiment with Ino.

"Me? Of course not" confidently said Ino.

"Why?" asked Hinata wondering from where Ino was drawing such confidence.

"He is a boy and by definition a pervert, though he hides it well, he can't deny his own curiosity about such things. And I am more than willing to sate him aplenty, not to mention that even if those two do end up in that kind of relationship, it matters little to a succubus" replied Ino.

"But if they get into a relationship, doesn't that mean that they become exclusive to one another?" continued Hinata.

"Hah! Are you forgetting who we are? That's the human morality of things, and even they don't follow it most of the time. We are monsters and we behave as per our nature! I am temptation incarnate and you are the epitome of survival at any cost! We do what we must because that's how we are and nothing can deny that, even if we have to learn how to behave among humans" continued Ino with conviction in her voice.

"But isn't that a bit selfish? I mean to just take what we want and not taking the feelings into account? I would feel awful to make Naruto unhappy like that" replied Hinata a bit saddened.

"We succubus care little about such things you know? We have been part of nearly every form of relationship men have had with a woman, for us it is enough to be able to be part of our destined one's life" said Ino a bit less convincing as she sped up and jumped to cling on to Naruto's neck from behind and to her delight he didn't seem to mind much since he carried her along.

"Ino…" Hinata whispered while catching up with the others.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

At class everyone took their seats and waited for Miss Shizune to arrive and start their lessons, in the past days a few students have joined besides Ino and Hinata, but no one worth any special mention.

Finally Miss Shizune entered quickly and got behind her desk in a frightful stance as her tail swaged violently and her ears stood folded backwards in a defensive stance. This made every student curious as to what was making her scared enough to forget about her own transformation.

"C-C-Class, today we have two new students! P-P-Please make them feel welcome" said Miss Shizune barely sticking her head over the desk as two boys entered the classroom.

The first was completely covered from head to toes with a thick rain coat style jacket with the colors of the school on it he had sweater beneath which covered his mouth while sporting round sun glasses. Barely his nose and a part of his face were visible.

The second boy was a heavy contrast to the first as he entered with a confident pace and stood right in front of the other one. The boy had a wolfish grin plastered on the face as he inspected the classroom, more exactly the females in the classroom.

The boy had a couple of red tattoos on the face in a fanglike shape under his eyes. He had his jacket a bit torn and the sleeves rolled up showing his fore arms, the necktie was loosely tied around his mostly unbuttoned shirt. He looked like your typical manga bad boy.

Several girls in the classroom giggled which made the wilder looking boy grin even further, though Naruto saw that the girls were pointing at him and then giggling.

The wild boy's look finally landed at Naruto's little corner of heaven as the three girls surrounding him made for a perfect seating spot.

The boy then coughed drawing a bit more of attention and proclaimed "Hello there ladies! The name's Kiba Inuzuka and my partner here is Shino Aburame, pleased to meet you all"

After this Shino went straight to seat far in the back to Hinata's right side while Kiba went straight for Naruto's "Move it dude! The place is reserved"

Naruto's eyes went a bit more opened in surprise while the three girls around him placed there full attention on the exchange that was going to take place between the two males.

"Excuse me? I got my place two days ago and Miss Shizune said that every seat was to be taken freely upon our arrival, there are plenty of other seats left so help yourself" said Naruto dismissing the clear provocation though he felt annoyed already.

"Heh! You don't seem to understand blondie, the best seat in the class should belong to the best guy in it; and that by definition means me! So I am going to count to three and you better move your ass from it" said the boy showing his rather sharpened denture and the two slightly larger canines to try and intimidate Naruto.

Naruto on his side felt incredibly offended and quickly his anger began to mount in a pace he never felt before, but as he also started to grind his teeth and reply to his challenge, on the corner of his eye caught the worried look in Hinata's eyes.

At this point he remembered his own mother's advice to never get angry; so letting go the challenge from his chest, Naruto decided to play smart, after all brawn doesn't win all battles.

"And what exactly makes you the best guy? Is there some sort of contest or national measurement?" smartly said Naruto while a fox like smile appeared on his face.

Kiba blinked a couple of times in surprise, usually most guys would like to avoid facing him and comply with his demands but it seemed that indeed this school offered more challenge as his sister told him.

"Name it and I bet I am better than anyone else!" confidently said Kiba while Shino on his place just dropped his head knowing that his friend got caught in the other boy's game.

Naruto's smile broadened when the trap was activated; now he had to play it carefully, he would need to inspect carefully the new arrival and his rather outdated style.

"Middle-school scores" simply said Naruto.

"What? How does that proves if a guy is better?" asked a bewildered Kiba knowing the predicament he got into.

"Simple, middle-school scores proves just how much attention one put to things, particularly to what the ladies want. Not to mention that those grades tell others what to expect from a guy in the coming years" continued Naruto.

Kiba turned around to see that the entire class was watching them now, awaiting his response; the guys were expecting to get even for the previous degrading comments and the girls narrowed their eyes as they awaited the victor male.

He then turned his eyes to his last resort, Shino, but this time Shino was just looking at him while moving his head sideways; basically telling him a fool for falling in this game.

Growling Kiba mumbled "Sixty nine points was my final score"

Ino almost exploded in laughter but Hinata's hands managed to quiet her down while she did her best to not even smile at the rather low grades of the wild kid.

Sakura on her side wasn't smiling, laughing or even worried about Naruto's confrontation with Kiba, she had her eyes locked on the boy's markings and a look of doubt.

Naruto then procured a sheet of paper and showing it to Kiba's face he proudly claimed "Hah! I got seventy! Who's the man?"

The whole class nearly tripped at this rather lame contest and just decided to ignore it less the ignorance stuck to them as well. Ino and Hinata on their side were terribly embarrassed with Naruto's grades, he may be the man of their dreams but it seems like they will need to tutor him often.

"So what? I am telling you to move it or…" replied Kiba only to get his fist stopped by Shino.

"Leave it be Kiba, he got you fair and square" said Shino appearing from nowhere.

"Excuse my friend here; he sometimes gets a bit ahead of himself" said Shino while bowing lightly in apology and leading his friend to the seat next to his.

"This isn't over blondie!" shouted back Kiba to a smug looking Naruto.

"Why the hell

Did you stop me?" Kiba complained to Shino while whispering.

"You were about to start something you shouldn't; besides you would have been attacked on the spot by the girls surrounding him" said Shino while signaling to the three girls who at closer inspection kept stealing glances to the blonde boy.

"No way! What's this, the fourth day? And the guy already has three girls going for him? What's so special about him?" asked a bewildered Kiba as Shino remained stoic.

"Don't know, but he has definitely picked my attention" replied Shino staring back at the front of the class as if nothing was wrong.

"And my rage!" growled Kiba while doing the same as Shino.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

At lunch hour, as always, the now bigger group of Naruto's friends was having lunch together with Ino and Sakura flanking Naruto as he ate and Hinata right across him while flanked by Shikamaru and Chouji who seemed more interested in taking a nap and munching away industrial amounts of food.

Kiba and Shino on the other hand were seating alone at one of the smaller tables by a window and not far from Naruto's.

"So? Anything special you notice?" said Kiba to Shino while grabbing a bite of his barely cooked meat.

"He is some sort of mystical creature but beyond that I can't tell, all I get are confused signals" replied Shino as he kept his stare on Naruto.

"Is he strong?" Kiba asked again.

"Not much, the energy coming from the girls and the guys around him is far superior, especially the pink haired one; she is as strong as you are, perhaps more" continued Shino.

"Oh? Now that's a surprise; what do you think she is?" asked Kiba while setting his sight on the girl.

"Can't tell, but then again there is only a handful of creatures as strong as you are, anyone might do" replied Shino removing his sight from the group at the other table and refocusing on Kiba.

"Don't go picking fights Kiba" warned Shino to his friend.

"Who? Me? Forget it, he isn't worth my time" said Kiba while shifting his sights to the pink haired girl besides Naruto.

"But no one said anything about showing who the top dog is…" thought Kiba with a veiled grin.

**After lunch break…**

As the students headed back to classes Kiba approached Naruto's little group and stepping in front of them he said "Sorry about before, guess I do need to chill out a bit" said Kiba while extending a hand for Naruto to grasp.

Naruto smiled and extended his own hand to clasp it with Kiba's. Naruto winced painfully when Kiba closed his hand with too much force and then quickly retrieving it

"Sorry dude, guess I do need to attend to this school, wasn't my intention" said an apologetic sounding Kiba as he withdrew his hand.

But to his dismal the blue haired girl took his hand into hers and a small mist formed around it making Naruto relieved and Kiba even more upset.

"Don't sweat it, I suppose you do for more things than your bad grades" replied a smart sounding Naruto knowing Kiba's game to bully him.

Ino laughed lightly while Hinata passed along bowing to hide her own entertained smile as they followed Naruto into classes.

Kiba was about to follow but the inquisitive look from Sakura made his stop as he expected something from her "Got something lost on my face?" asked Kiba sounding a bit nervous over the incredibly focused stare from the pink haired girl.

"Those markings; where did you get them?" asked Sakura in al seriousness.

"Family marks, got them when I aged ten; you like them?" said Kiba while pretending to make them look cool.

"They look dumb" was all Sakura said before following Naruto and the other girls into the classroom leaving a mouth opened Kiba behind, for no one in his life since he aged ten told him such a direct insult towards him of his family.

Clenching his teeth Kiba began to growl deeply as his fangs grew longer and his eyes began to turn yellow with black pupils at their center; as his clawed hand began to rise it was stopped by Shino.

"Don't; remember what I told you, you don't stand a chance against three, especially with one as strong as you" said Shino while firmly holding Kiba's hand.

"They are getting on my nerves! What the hell is wrong with them?" said a very angry Kiba.

"This is not a human school Kiba; people around here don't get impressed by strength alone" continued Shino letting go of Kiba's hand as he calmed down.

"Then what it takes to put people like them in their place?" asked Kiba losing his temper again.

"Play it smart, Naruto surrounded himself with strong friends. He is smart enough to not fight his own battles and have others do it, separate him from them and then you can show him for how he truly is" said Shino.

Kiba raised an eye in confusion "And since when do you give me advice to kick someone's ass? You never liked to get involved in my fights"

"Let us say that this time it would be interesting" ended Shino while entering the classroom.

"Weird as always…"thought Kiba while entering the classroom.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

Classes came to an end and every kid was making plans to do something after school since clubs or sport clubs haven't opened yet for registrations as the senior students were still on their vacations while the new entries got accustomed to the school grounds and its rules.

Naruto have been wanting to explore the entirety of the school grounds and the lands around for he was convinced this was no particularly hidden spot from the world, but the girls didn't seemed interested as they wanted him to go with them to different locations for evening.

Naruto tried to locate Sakura but to his surprise she was already gone without a word as Ino and Hinata awaited his answer for their individual invitations for trips around the school.

Before he could answer though he felt in his pocket a slip of paper he didn't remembered putting there. Getting it out, he read the message

"_Selvain, meet me __at the track by nightfall._

_Come alone"_

Naruto's eyes widened a bit but remained calm, so far everyone at school thought him a monster of some sort but he was certain that more than one have noticed something about his human nature. Only Sakura and principal Tsunade knew what he was, he hadn't told the rest of his friends since he feared they wouldn't react well to his very human side and didn't wanted to lose any of them, or end up as their meal for that matter…

"Listen girls, I remembered I have to write home to tell my parents how I am doing so far and there is a lot to tell for this week" said a nervous Naruto while he scratched the back of his head.

Ino and Hinata stepped up in front and almost at the same time said "Please send my regards to mom and dad!"

Naruto took a step back confused by the statement, "Mom and dad?"

The girls first looked at one another in clear despise for having the same idea and the turning to Naruto came with the same idea again "It's only that we have become such good friends that it feels right, don't you think?" both said again in unison.

"Guess that's alright…" replied a confused Naruto as he left for the appointment with the rather well informed mystery writer.

As he left Ino and Hinata were left alone locked in a staring match

"What the hell Hinata, weren't you going to try and find someone else?" accused Ino.

"Well, you can thank yourself for that. You said that as long as you could be part of his life you would be content, so I have two years to make him part of mine as well" replied a calm but determined Hinata.

Rising her eyebrow Ino replied "So that makes us love-rivals then?"

Smiling in a deceptively manner Hinata replied "I guess it does, but we have another rival in the arena, and she has a lot of ground already"

"Sakura…" said Ino while considering Hinata's words.

"Correct, our first priority should be to get even with her on terms of intimacy with Naruto and from there see who wins him in the end" finished saying Hinata with the same creepy smile.

Ino smiled in the same manner and replied "I like that. Who would have said that a snow maiden could be so devious…"

Shikamaru and Chouji happened to be passing by, but when they saw the creepy smiles on both girls decided to just keep going and avoid them altogether for the day.

**At the tracks by nightfall…**

Night came awfully fast in this place as the sun was already setting in the horizon; still it was a rather depressing view as it lacked the wonder and romanticism of the golden one.

Naruto had approached the track with as much care and stealth as possible if only to take a glimpse of the mysterious person who knew his nature but the fields were empty and no one could be seen or heard.

As the night finally settled Naruto was starting to consider leaving and inform Tsunade of the possible leak of information. But before he took a step in the opposite direction, he noticed on the wall a strange formation of black beetles.

As if activated by his gaze, the beetles shifted positions and made an arrow pointing to the center of the field where to his surprise now stood a somber silhouette. The beetles descended to the ground and still in a arrow formation guided the curious Naruto towards the person at the center.

As he walked nearer to the strange person, Naruto noticed that many other insects were aligned in rows circling it, either flying or moving around.

Naruto tried his hardest to remember what kind of creature could pull something like that, but so far his mind didn't kicked back a memory like in previous occasions.

Finally standing before the hooded person Naruto was interrupted by his hand indicating him to remain silent. Naruto did so though he had a bad feeling of events to come.

"About the letter I sent you, are you one of them? Please just say yes or no" calmly said the person in a voice he swore he had listened before.

Naruto considered his options and deciding that denying it wouldn't render him anything good went along with the truth "Yes, I am. Who are you?"

The other person nodded in acknowledgement and said "Good, I was curious. Well good night Naruto, good to talk to you" as he commanded with a hand his insects to vacate the track.

"What? That's all? You were just curious?" exclaimed Naruto with both confusion and a healthy amount of relief.

"Well yes I was, though a friend of mine would like to have a word with you as well; hope you get along with him" finished saying as the insects surrounded him and then dispersed leaving nothing behind.

"A friend?" said Naruto looking around for another person, but as he turned a long thunderous howl echoed throughout the school, chilling him to the bone. Just as he turned around to look for the source of that howl, he noticed that atop one of the statues of the track, there was hunched person looking in his direction.

"At last I get you without your bodyguards you coward…" growled the voice with a depth and intensity of someone expecting battle.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" spoke back Naruto knowing that he wasn't exactly a challenge for an enraged monster in this school.

"Now you offend me by not recognizing me! Clearly you need someone to put you in your place blondie!" said the voice taking more steps in Naruto's direction.

"Kiba? Wait a second Kiba, you are the one who started with the bullying!" screamed back Naruto trying to appease the enraged monster walking towards him; he wouldn't normally stand down from such a situation but not knowing what his own abilities were and having the strength of an average human, Naruto didn't had much of an option before a monster and an Academy which allows a certain amount of violence to occur.

"Hah! I knew you were just a coward hiding behind those girls you somehow enthralled!" said Kiba taking another step.

Naruto didn't liked that last comment one bit and stomping down he retreated no more; all he could think of was to remember the basics of fighting, so he took his fists up, clenched his teeth and prayed to whatever lucky lady have been watching over him so far.

"I don't hide behind anyone! They are my friends foremost and no one speaks of them like that!" screamed Naruto while bracing himself.

"Oh! So the blondie does have some guts after all!" said Kiba closing his eyes, only to reopen them as two yellow orbs staring straight into Naruto.

At that moment Kiba took a leap forward at high speed and with his hand opened in a claw like position struck Naruto on his guard sending him flying several meters making his arms bleed with the slashes from the powerful strike.

"But having guts alone won't stop me from showing everyone who's the top dog! Those females will see you for the sorry ass weakling you are and how you have been using them as your shield" said Kiba while grinning and wiping the blood from his hand.

Naruto again started to feel incredibly angry as Kiba made fun of his helplessness, one thing was to mess with him but a very different one was to bad mouth his friends. Rising slowly as his wounds started to steam as they healed he turned to look at Kiba with a look of pure contempt.

"I don't use my friends as shields! I don't deceive them! I love them for they are my first friends in a very long time and I won't let you drive me away from them!" screamed Naruto as he managed to catch Kiba by surprise in the jaw with a powerful punch Kiba never saw coming.

Kiba was sent flying several meters away leaving a surprised Naruto with his fist still high after delivering a strike so powerful as to actually drive a monster back.

Kiba remained still on the ground for a few moments but it didn't took him long to stir and slowly get back on his feet.

"Heh! So you do have something else than guts in there…Good, crushing you will be much more fun like that. Dominance is everything among monsters so once people get wind of how bad you ended, everyone will see who is the one they should stand by! Including your little harem…" said Kiba while grinning even wider.

Naruto stood again and raised his fists to continue the battle not caring how hopeless it got.

"You are mad! Even if you beat me up, no one will follow a bully like you! And you are a pathetic loser if you think they will!" finished saying Naruto as he charged Kiba only to receive a kick he never saw coming, apparently Kiba was holding back so far.

"Whatever, either they do so willingly or by force, they will follow me! And to make certain of that my mistress will help me!" said Kiba while giving his back to Naruto and stare straight into the full moon that just crossed the barriers of clouds that shrouded it.

"Mistress?..." replied Naruto recovering his air, only to fix his gaze on Kiba as he received the full light of the moon and his body began to convulse violently.

Kiba then straightened up and howled to the moon in a deeper tone, as his body grew quickly and covered in thick brown fur. His face deformed and a long snout was produced and where his teeth used to stand two long rows of fangs appeared.

His ears grew and turned backwards and finally a long fluffy tail sprouted from above his pants.

_I prey to the moon so it blesses me_

_I stare to the moon so it guides me_

_I sing to the moon so my prey don't escape me_

"Werewolf?" managed to say Naruto before Kiba appeared in front of him in a flash, making him trip out of the surprise.

"That's right; guess that we are among the most known monsters out there" said the wolf with a sharp grin as it stood over three meters above Naruto in his full primal glory. The only thing still distinguishing him as Kiba were the red marks on the sides of his face.

Naruto knew at this point that without some sort of ability or transformation Kiba was too much for him, this only made the frustration within him even greater wanting to stand up and do something but Kiba's heavy leg pinned him down.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you, but I don't think any of your friends will want to hang around you for a while" said Kiba as his clawed hand descended to the increasingly angry Naruto who started to move his arms fully believing he could lift the wolf and then rip him apart.

But right before his own hands reached the clawed hand, the werewolf suddenly disappeared from above him only to land many meters away while rolling on the ground without any control.

In front of him landed a small female figure framed by the imposing moon. Naruto recognized the shape as that from Sakura but this time it looked slightly different as her hair was rising slightly in several strands and Naruto could actually swear that she had filled out a little as she seemed slightly curvier.

"Get your filthy hands off him you disgusting mutt!" screamed Sakura while baring her fangs in full length and her hands stood high in expert position.

"What?" said Kiba as he managed to react after the powerful blow he withstood to his chest, it had been so fast and silent that he never saw it coming.

"Who are you calling a …" tried to say Kiba when his eyes finally landed on his assailant leaving him speechless.

"A Vampire? I am impressed Naruto! But it doesn't matter; with the moon at my back not even a Vampire can beat me!" said Kiba as he disappeared to Naruto and Sakura's surprise, reappearing behind Sakura and delivering a powerful slash she barely managed to avoid but not without having her shirt torn by the sharp claw.

"Good instinct! But you didn't even saw me come at you; do you truly believe you will have victory?" continued Kiba as he started to deliver more slashes at Sakura ripping apart her clothes.

Sakura tried her best to deliver a strike but Kiba was just too fast for her to follow and though her fighting instinct managed to tell her where her assailant would appear, Kiba was just too fast and escaped again.

Naruto on his side saw how his friend was getting beaten and humiliated, but the worst part was that it was because of him "If only I wasn't so weak!" thought Naruto in frustration.

"There's got to be something I could do!" thought Naruto as he saw the dried blood in his hand.

"That's right! I have blood!" thought Naruto as he stood quickly.

Naruto ran towards the place were Sakura was trying her best to fight off Kiba, and watching the flow of the battle managed to predict a pattern in Kiba's attacks which he liked to switch between back and side attacks.

Waiting for the best moment, Naruto threw himself with all the strength he could muster managing to collide with Kiba who was about to attack Sakura from behind again.

Kiba's collision felt like if he had hit a wall but it was worthy it since the werewolf lost balance and rolled away far from Sakura.

Sakura saw the collision and went quickly to Naruto's side "What the hell are you doing? I have it under control!"

"No you didn't, you were just buying me time to run; but I won't run away anymore, I will help you!" said a pained Naruto with a look of pride in his face.

"What? You can't you are a …" attempted to say Sakura only to have Naruto's bloody hand near her mouth.

"Take it! And kick his ass like I know you can!" said Naruto removing his hand and loosening his tie exposing his neck to Sakura who was now immersed in a trance given the strong temptation.

"idiot!" managed to say Sakura as she sank her fangs into Naruto with a lot of force earning a small scream from Naruto.

Sakura fed with much more speed and fury than before making Naruto wince in pain as she made loud gulping sounds.

Ending her feeding Sakura placed Naruto's weakened form on the ground and turned around to see the recovering Kiba stare back at her with amusement.

"Having a last supper? Typical Vampire" managed to say Kiba before he barely dodged a fist from a scary looking Sakura.

Sakura's hair was even more lifted and her eyes were now glowing with a faint green light.

"What?" thought a surprised Kiba as once again he barely dodged a kick from Sakura.

"She got very strong in a second! But no matter I am still much faster than her!" though Kiba as he sped up once again forcing Sakura to stay still as he appeared and disappeared around her.

Seeing the immobile Sakura, Kiba thought he had recovered the edge of the battle, so getting confident he went in for a new attack from the back.

But this time Sakura twisted around getting Kiba in a lariat movement that crushed him against the ground.

It was a flash and suddenly his head was hitting the ground harder than anything he had taken before. If not for his transformation and the moon his head would probably look like and exploded watermelon.

As he saw lights flashing before his eyes, Kiba saw how an almost demonic looking Sakura placed her foot on his chest and proclaimed "You mutt! Bastardly son of Blackmane the betrayer! Be ready for the end!"

At this Sakura rose her leg high into the air readying it for a drop kick that would nail Kiba to the ground and very likely kill him. But before she could drop it, Naruto tackled her to the ground and quickly got on her grabbing her arms above her head while holding her body down with his own.

"That's enough Sakura, he is beaten and I am fine…don't turn into something you will regret" pleaded an exhausted Naruto as his pale skin showed the lack of blood running in his veins.

Sakura returned his pleading sight with a stern gaze from her own but soon enough she started to calm down and return to her normal state.

Kiba on his side never noticed when he turned back into his human shape as he struggled to recover his senses and equilibrium, he saw Naruto pinning Sakura down and whispering something, but his head was still a mess given the last strike.

Before he felled again a hand supported him and hoisted him back on his feet. It was Shino who kept his gaze on the other two.

"Satisfied? I hope you are because you can't keep going" said Shino to his friend without looking back at Kiba.

"Yeah…just take me back to my room; should have listened to you" managed to say an apologetic Kiba to Shino as he regretted getting involved with Naruto and his friends.

"Alright, glad you learned your lesson" said Shino while disappearing alongside with Kiba in a storm of insects.

Meanwhile on the ground Naruto still held Sakura down with all the force he could muster in his weakened condition, but finally giving in he fell on top of her. Sakura held him to avoid him further pain and just embraced him while still lying beneath him.

"Your blood called me again, and this time it was full of anger. What happened? You don't get angry…"whispered Sakura as she caressed Naruto's hair.

"But it doesn't matter; I won't let anything bad happen to you. I will protect your happiness, for it brings me joy to feel it as well, so rest easy Naruto" continued while Naruto started to gain consciousness.

"Sakura, are you alright?" said Naruto opening his eyes as his strength recovered.

"Yep, I won once again!" cheerfully said Sakura.

"Good, you were awesome as always!" tried to say Naruto with as much enthusiasm as he could.

Sakura smiled warmly as Naruto started to remove himself from top of her, but he stopped as his face went completely red. Sakura wondered if there was something wrong but when she followed Naruto's gaze she also turned bright red.

For when Naruto tackled her, Sakura had her leg high in a drop kick position so when they felled her skirt remained upwards revealing her lower body.

"P-P-Pink bats?..." said Naruto not really processing his thoughts.

"Noooooooo!" screamed Sakura as she pushed Naruto sending him flying a few meters away with a very strange expression plastered on his face.

**AN:**

**That took me a bit longer to write because introducing Kiba and Shino isn't easy, I think.**

**Next chapter will introduce the last main character and afterwards I will take some time to update my other projects.**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**


	6. A Royal Kiss

**Chapter 6: A Royal Kiss**

At last it was the final day of the introductory week for the new students at Crescent Moon Academy and next week would be the formal beginning of the semester and of Naruto's life as a high school student. At least that's what a normal student would think of such events in his life but for Naruto the past week has been the most life-changing and life-threatening experience he is ever had since he tasted Ramen for the first time.

In just a few days his perception of the world and himself have been destroyed and completely transformed, for he learned of his supernatural origins and that every legend or tale of monsters was real (to a certain degree) and that they have been part of this world for as long as humanity itself.

But perhaps the biggest surprise was that among these monsters he had found friendship, unconditioned acceptance and in a way, affection. Things he rarely found among humans except for a few counted exceptions and of course his mother.

But now he had friends that went as far as risking themselves for him and that in a warped way offered him the affection so many denied him before. Especially a pink haired lady of the night…

Naruto yawned as he half opened his eyes and turning around saw that it was still some minutes before the wake up howl stirred everyone else to begin the last easy day as Miss Shizune said the day before. "Easy days my butt! I've gotten beaten, bitten, slashed, smothered, knocked out and nearly kidnapped this past four days! I am lucky monsters don't use guns or else I would probably have a couple of extra holes in me!" thought Naruto angrily at Miss Shizune's remarks.

Turning around and deciding to just relax a few minutes more Naruto crossed his arms behind his head "But then again I think I do belong here, after all those experiences my body has not a single mark or scar to show; thinking it back, I am healing much faster than I used to" thought Naruto as he ran his fingers throughout every part of his body that has been wounded during the last days.

"Not to mention all the blood I have been "donating" to Sakura; they must be a good five liters so far and yet only yesterday did I felt weak." Naruto continued thinking as he placed a hand on his neck which never presented the marks of Sakura's servings. Chuckling he thought what other guys would think if he had a couple of hickeys here and there.

"They would probably envy me; but then again they may try to eat me based on that envy…" grimly thought Naruto as the howl finally began to sound in the dorms forcing him to shed the sheets off him and stumble around as he got his shower kit.

Thinking that he would be sore over yesterday's scuffle with Kiba he was amazed to see that not a single bruise was present on his body and it didn't protested as he stretched to check if he should take it easy today "Guess I am really a monster…" sadly thought Naruto still having problems to forget his human upbringing and fully accept his newfound identity.

Sighing Naruto left for the showers, but as he stepped out of his room he ran into Kiba and Shino who were also headed for the showers. Kiba was shirtless and had large bruise at the center of his chest while his head was bandaged; Shino on his side had the palest skin Naruto had ever seen before.

Naruto and Kiba saw at each other but none spoke a word, yesterday's events had reached a dangerous point and neither knew how to react after it. Shino on his side cleared his throat drawing the other two's attention.

"I believe we owe you an apology Uzumaki; I draw you away from your friends out of curiosity and gave my friend here a window to show his brutish manliness" said Shino while pushing Kiba to apologize as well.

Kiba snarled lightly at Shino's insistence but knowing he had acted wrong and ended up beaten and humiliated he also started "Sorry man didn't mean to take it so far, it's only that I have this obsession with proving myself that I get a bit ahead of myself sometimes" said a clearly uncomfortable Kiba.

Naruto blinked in surprise as he expected the young werewolf would become something of a constant threat for the rest of the year; to have him apologizing with such an expression wasn't what Naruto expected from a powerful beast.

Not seeing any other way and not thinking the young wolf would lie after yesterday's beating he smiled and extended his hand "Guess I should also ask for forgiveness, I didn't mean to upset you with my taunts from yesterday"

Kiba was certainly surprised but was quick to shake Naruto's hand and returned his smile with a grin of his own. Getting into confidence quite quickly Kiba placed an arm around Naruto and with squint eyes, "So do tell bro, how did you landed those three hotties so fast?"

Naruto got quite nervous at the question as apparently every other guy in the hallway stopped like waiting for an answer. For some reason Naruto felt in the air a mixture of envy, admiration and danger.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

Naruto introduced Kiba and Shino to Shikamaru and Chouji who seemed to interact well enough with each other as Chouji liked Kiba's loud behavior while Shikamaru and Shino went on as kindred quiet and somewhat boring existences. The now rather large group made way for the statue at the cross roads where they would wait for their female counterparts to proceed to classes.

As they waited, everyone was surprised to find Kiba in a very painful headlock applied by Sakura, Naruto hurried to explain how things were between them and Kiba. Sakura pretended to be alright with it but the moment Naruto turned she signaled with her fingers that she would watch Kiba closely and one misstep and he was dog food. Kiba nodded hurriedly and went to stand close to the walking fortress of Chouji.

Not long after this Ino and Hinata made their own appearances in their accustomed manner; Ino by smothering and trying to kiss Naruto while Hinata stuttered shyly in a cute fashion wishing a good morning to Naruto before both addressed the other guys with a casual "morning" and going after Naruto.

Everyone was reaching the classroom when Naruto made them stop "I think something is missing, don't you people think the same?" said Naruto with a quizzical look about him.

"Now that you mention it; it does feel that something is yet to happen" continued Ino.

Kiba and Shino had no idea but the other's shared Naruto's confusion about whatever was missing from this morning.

Finally Naruto clasped his fist against his hand "Right! Sakura…you haven't taken your…you know" said Naruto with a bit of embarrassment as he loosened his neck tie and opened his shirt.

"N-N-No way, they are going to do that right here?" whispered Hinata to Ino.

"Mmm, seems like Naruto has a certain fondness for pain…I can work with that!" replied Ino with a naughty look making Hinata shocked.

Sakura walked to Naruto and readjusted his tie and buttoned his shirt "No need, last night's was more than enough…" said Sakura earning bright red faces from the guys around and seriously pissed off expressions from Ino and Hinata.

Sakura entered the classroom first leaving a blushing Naruto behind while every guy who happened to listen to the exchange looked at him with envy, admiration and utter despair as he could practically read their minds saying "Leave one for us!"

The girls on the other side sent him mixed looks; some of pure disgust, some of embarrassment and other were actually looking at him with interest as somehow he managed to keep a girl very, very satisfied every single day.

Finally his eyes landed on Ino and Hinata who were looking at him with a mix of sadness and certain degree of anger.

"Y-Y-You didn't wrote back to your parents did you?" asked Hinata with a couple of tears trying to escape her pure eyes.

"I don't mind you having fun on your own but you shouldn't lie to me about it" complimented Ino as her finger nails grew an inch larger.

Naruto gulped while taking a step back but was stopped by a grinning Kiba; Naruto thought at that moment "So much for making peace!" but to his surprise Kiba said "Sorry Ladies but before you shred Naruto here to tiny bits, allow me to explain why Sakura said that"

Kiba made a quick telling of yesterday's events making both girls feel sorry for not trusting Naruto and then cast threats against him such as freezing a very important thing or having every girl in school believe him a "boy liking man"

Kiba felt miserable but he had a mistake to correct if he wanted to be in good terms with the only creature in school capable of skinning him alive.

To set some peace between him and the girls, Naruto told them that he would write over the weekend to his parents and tell them about them in great detail; at this both girls suggested him to write about them in rather intimate terms (Any advantage is an advantage)

The group finally settled down and took their seats across the classroom as Miss Shizune entered the classroom once again doing little to conceal her cat like features as she hummed a song Naruto couldn't recognize.

Seeing her classroom almost completely full, Shizune smiled sweetly as she addressed the class, "Well seems like we have only one more student to join us today so we can finally be complete. Our student was abroad over some important business of his family in the human world but managed to end quickly enough to join us today; please give a warm welcoming to Sasuke Uchiha"

At this a general gasp went through most of the students in the classroom making Naruto wonder if this guy was actually some sort of celebrity among monsters though the last name kind of ringed a bell in his head for some reason. Naruto's doubts remained as the new student entered the classroom.

Sasuke had jet-black hair combed in a weird fashion and white spotless skin; his eyes were big and black though they had a luster similar to polished metal. He was dressed with the same uniform as every male student though he had a few distinguishing elements making him look rather unique. On the left shoulder stood the sewn crest of his family which was two black raven holding unto a white and red fan on a dark blue background crossed with two one edged swords. His right hand had a silver ring and his left an expensive looking watch on the wrist.

"Hmpf, a rich boy" thought Naruto humorlessly but when he turned around every monster student in the room was in awe as if they were watching something incredibly rare or unique.

"Sure he looks cool and all but I don't think he is that special" thought Naruto again as he was now more surprised to see Ino and Hinata also in the same expression as the rest.

Not knowing what else to do he turned around to look at Sakura and see if he could get more information on the new arrival but he got a big surprise when he saw that Sakura's expression was the most surprised of them all, and that it carried a bit of fear in it.

Now truly intrigued Naruto refocused on the Sasuke guy trying to figure out the kind of monster he was as to render everyone in the classroom stupid with shock and awe.

After Sasuke another regal looking man with long hair tied in a low pony tail entered with a gentle smile and closed eyes; closer inspection told that he was related to Sasuke as they seemed very look alike but their demeanors were certainly different as Sasuke had a constant frown on his face and an air of "I am way better than any of you"

The older looking guy patted his brother heavily on the back and said "Common Sasuke, where are your manners? The whole class is waiting for you to say something"

Sasuke scoffed and said "Hi" and afterwards went to seat in the empty place right in front of Naruto. As he moved inspecting everyone in the room, Naruto noticed that Sasuke sent a look of contempt towards Kiba while locking his sight on Sakura a bit longer than on everyone else. Sasuke finally took his place and remained perfectly still giving his back to Naruto.

The other man smiled a bit embarrassed and scratching his head said "Excuse Sasuke but it took me a while to track him and bring him here, you see he didn't wanted to come to school but mom and dad would have none of that"

Naruto laughed as anyone would have expected but no one else did making him feel a bit stupid or as if he had said something he shouldn't, especially after seeing the shocked faces of his friends as they compelled a clear message "ARE YOU A MORON?"

Sasuke only turned his head slightly to see the one who laughed only to be met by the blonde's blue eyes returning the gaze with some curiosity. Huffing, Sasuke refocused on the front of the class.

"Well, I expect you all to take care of my little brother while he attends the school" said the man as he addressed the class.

"Sasuke, try to make some friends for a chance; remember what mother said about friendless guys" said the man earning another light laugh from Naruto as he couldn't help to find the situation a bit funny and embarrassing for Sasuke.

"Well since my little brother's frown is becoming and earth shattering depression, I better take my leave, once again I hope you get along with him" said once again the man as he left.

"By the way you look good Shizune!" said the man playfully as he bolted out of the room leaving a red faced Shizune with her tail swaging happily and her ears pointing straight to heaven.

Everyone remained silent while taking a few glances to the new arrival, as if expecting something in particular to happen. Everyone held their breath when Sasuke lifted his hand and asked Miss Shizune to begin with the class, clearly annoyed by everyone's attention.

The class resumed as always though everyone in the classroom was bit skittish over Sasuke's presence increasing the mystery for Naruto who just kept wondering who the hell was this guy to have everyone else in such estate.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

Lunch break couldn't have come any faster as class have been the most quiet so far with every student careful of their every action in presence of Sasuke. Naruto got a bit annoyed over this situation since no one else had received this kind of attention and he was just another student, obviously a rich one but another student none the less.

Everyone in his group had let out long breaths of relief as they abandoned the classroom and Sasuke's immediate vicinity. For Naruto's surprise, Sakura had been the first to leave the classroom and head towards the cafeteria "Must be hungry", thought Naruto trying to regain some humor over the rather boring morning.

Once on their table they caught the sight of Sakura urging Chouji to seat next to her and quickly pulled Naruto to her other side effectively covering the small framed girl from most people's sight. This raised a questioning look from everyone in their group as they had never seen Sakura so nervous before.

"You ok?" asked Naruto as he witnessed how Sakura was literally devouring her food clearly with the intent to finish early.

"S-S-Sure! Everything is fine! Is just that I am really hungry and I have some homework I forgot!" said a very nervous Sakura as she spoke with her mouth full.

"Huh, we haven't had any homework assigned this week Sakura" replied Hinata from across her.

"R-R-Right! It is some stuff mom sent me about some forms to a magazine! Silly me for forgetting" replied Sakura even more nervous.

Everyone smiled nervously to Sakura deciding to just let her be, after all no one could know what goes on inside a Vampire's head.

Just as she was about to get up and leave a smooth male voice called from behind her "The pink haired one, you are a Vampire right?" said Sasuke more in affirmation than questioning.

Sakura yelped and raising her arms in surprise threw her tray high into the air, only to land on top of the head of the cafeteria undead worker.

Sakura turned around her head to stare right into the smoldering gaze of Sasuke's onyx eyes. "Get up, I need to speak with you" ordered Sasuke as he took a step back to allow Sakura some space to stand from the table.

Naruto was about to protest about his rudeness and bossy attitude but Ino's grip on his arm tightened drawing his attention. Ino whispered "Don't! Seriously don't do or say anything! He won't hurt her, just stay calm"

Naruto huffed and turned slightly to watch Sakura getting in front of Sasuke.

"Your name?" asked Sasuke with folded arms.

"Sakura Haruno your lordship!" squawked Sakura while making a very educated court as if addressing nobility of some sort.

"Haruno? What's your caste?" asked Sasuke again in the same pose.

"Ahh, mmm, I am not very certain your lordship. My parents are from different castes; my mom is from the Soldari and my dad is from the Servari" replied Sakura with her head bowed and avoiding looking into Sasuke's eyes.

"A warrior and a servant; truly most Vampires today no longer observe Lord Teppes's commands. Well at least you are of pure blood which is a big bonus compared to a lot of second-born and half-breeds. Well I guess this is better than anything, from now on you and I shall have lunch together, I don't wish to mingle with the other beasts of this school; guess I have some luck after all to find a fellow Vampire at school" finished saying Sasuke as he turned around expecting Sakura to follow him obediently.

But to his surprise he didn't heard her footsteps following, turning around to see what was delaying her, he saw Sakura standing still while grabbing her skirt tightly.

"What's wrong?" asked Sasuke with little humor in his voice.

"Huh, mmm, you see your lordship, I was eating here with my friends and though we owe a lot of respect to one of the direct descendants of lord Teppes, non Regali Vampires are free from following your leadership since our great Lord's demise at Transylvania. I would really like to stay with them and I would be much honored to have your company at our table if possible" barely managed to say Sakura as her voice went increasingly silent.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and scoffing said "You are an eyesore to every proud Vampire worth calling that" and left without further words to an empty table far away from Sakura and her friends to eat alone from his tray and a bag with some red liquid in it.

Sakura nearly collapsed as she took her seat back at Naruto's side and quickly rested her head on his shoulder. Naruto looked at her and saw that instead of relief over getting done with that Sasuke guy she actually looked depressed and near crying.

Getting very nervous Naruto went for her hand and quickly clasped it "S-S-Sakura what's wrong? Are you alright?" said Naruto in obvious concern for his friend.

"He called me an eyesore to every Vampire…" said a sniffling Sakura.

"Don't mind him! You are a wonderful Vampire! Strong and brave!" replied Naruto trying to cheer up Sakura.

Sakura smiled lightly but the pain was still there. This in turn made Naruto boil with anger much faster than ever before; this time his anger was so vivid that everyone in his table and some around looked straight at him with a bit of surprise in their faces for this was the first time they perceived something from Naruto besides nervousness and for some odd reason, fear.

Ino who was closer managed to see that Naruto's marks on his face broadened lightly and became darker. She quickly grabbed his arm and pleaded "Don't transform Naruto! It's against the rules! And believe me when I tell you, you don't want to start a fight with Sasuke!"

The mention of the word transform made Naruto confused, quickly dissipating his anger and having him return to normal as the weight of Ino's words settled in. Him? Transform? Wasn't he a Selvain? A human possessed by a kind spirit so no evil ones could? How can a human turn into something else?

Perceiving Naruto's lack of knowledge about the world of monsters Shino was quick to start talking "Naruto, Ino is right, nothing good will come from you getting into a fight with THAT Vampire"

"Why? What makes him so important as to down talk Sakura like that?" asked Naruto still quite angry.

"Among monsters, there are often long standing traditions that though most no longer follow it is seen as a lack of identity to not observe them in respect. This is most true among Vampires and few other species of monsters" continued Shino as he adjusted his sunglasses.

"And is he some kind of royal or something?" asked Naruto not quite satisfied.

"Yes, and from the most important ones; he is an Uchiha, one of the five direct descending Vampire families with blood ties to Vlad Teppes the great lord of Romania, better known to humanity as Count Dracula" said Shino expecting this had some sort of weight for Naruto as it wasn't easy for any monster to talk of that character.

Naruto was about to reply what was so important about the guy, but when he talked about it with Sakura some days ago, she spoke of him with great respect and admiration, so being told something like that by a descendant from Teppes must be almost as bad as being insulted by the man in person.

"I see…" said Naruto turning his compassionate eyes to Sakura who still seemed down though doing a bit better.

"Besides, picking a fight with a guy like that wouldn't end well for you Naruto! Better leave the brooding bastard to his own!" exclaimed Kiba who for some reason spoke with clear contempt of the Vampire.

"I agree Naruto; Vampires like him are way stronger than Sakura as their blood is purer and filled with Teppes's wrath. Not to mention that many other monsters would try to get you if only to earn some favor from them" complimented Hinata with real concern in her eyes.

"So troublesome, just leave him be Naruto; he clearly wants to stay alone so let him" mumbled Shikamaru from his sleeping position at the table.

"Heh! You make a name for standing for your friends Naruto, but this one is a fight even I would rather avoid" said Chouji a bit embarrassed of admitting someone else's superiority among monsters.

Seeing that all this amazing creatures agreed on better not to mess with Sasuke, made Naruto wary once more that though all of them seemed like every other normal human students, he was now submerged in a very different world with very different rules, and apparently one of them was to not stir the powerful, for justice was theirs.

Turning to look at Sasuke one more time he saw that he stood alone with his black eyes scanning the whole cafeteria as he rested his head on his hands.

"Fine, he gets off easy then" scoffed Naruto turning his attention back to Sakura.

"Say Sakura would you like to…you know" said Naruto while loosening his tie.

Ino and Hinata did not say anything about it this time as they knew Sakura had been severely insulted and no one could do anything except lift her spirits back and help her heal.

Sakura nodded gratefully and lowered Naruto's neck to her mouth and quickly began to take a sip of his friend's blood feeling every bit of his mercy for her.

Sasuke on his side watched with particular interest the rather strange event as few were the creatures who willingly gave their blood to his kind and usually those who did were worthless bootlickers who wanted either the eternal kiss or have the favor of the mighty Vampires. For a person to do so willingly and for no particular reason but simple friendship was considered among his people as a sign of the Vampire's worth and that of the person who give away the elixir of life.

"Interesting" mumbled Sasuke as he took another sip from his human blood pack.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

Back to the classroom they found that every monster inside was silent and terribly wary of the brooding Vampire noble who sat immobile in a pensive manner observing everyone. As Naruto passed by to seat behind him, he couldn't but notice that the smoldering eyes of the Vampire followed his every move and analyzed everything about him in just a second.

This sent shivers down his spine as for some reason he felt like a piece of meat waiting to be picked by a customer at the market; and this is not the feeling a guy should have from another!

Taking his seat behind Sasuke, Naruto couldn't help to feel his anger rising once again for the insult to Sakura. Even among monsters there should be a modicum of respect! Sakura has saved his butt the entire week from a varied assortment of problems and danger, it´s very unlikely a guy like Sasuke would have done the same.

Sasuke felt the stirring on Naruto's emotions being directed at him; anger, such a familiar feeling many times have he felt it and many more have others directed it at him. Deciding that this was a good moment as any other, Sasuke turned slightly to fix his eyes on Naruto's.

"Have anything to tell me?" Sasuke asked almost sounding as if making fun of Naruto.

The entire class including Shizune froze at the mention of those words for they sounded like a challenge to test Naruto's resolve in defending his friends.

Naruto was about to reply in terrible anger but Sakura's hand on his shoulder reminded him, that though he had insulted her this was still a matter of honor among Vampires. Letting out a couple of breaths he managed to calm down and pick his words more carefully.

"All I have to say is that I don't agree with your opinion of Sakura. She is strong, brave and fun to be with, she has saved my skin plenty of times this week alone and thanks to her I have met wonderful (and scary) people. All I would ask from you is to reconsider your opinion about her" said Naruto staring straight into Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke smirked and turning slightly more as to properly face Naruto, replied with a bit of humor in his voice "Huh? So that's the reason you give her your blood so freely…Guess you cut yourself a good deal then, she keeps your ass safe and you pay her accordingly. I suppose then that she is not so much of a failure then, if she keeps her pet in good shape then she gets something not many Vampires get easily or willingly"

Everyone in class swallowed hard as this was clearly a taunt against the blonde teen who just stood there with a shocked face barely registering what Sasuke had said. Sakura on her side moved her hands to cover her mouth feeling awful about such appreciation from a Regali Vampire "But I defend him because I care for him, not because his blood is tasty (which is…) he is my friend and got permission I didn't do anything wrong!" thought Sakura as she didn't knew what to say about Sasuke's words.

In a second Naruto's eyes narrowed, his teeth clenched tightly and his hands formed tight fists as a deep growl came from him. His friends watched in terror as his whisker marks became broader and darker. Shizune was desperately searching her drawer to find the device to summon the discipline squad to the classroom as this situation was becoming very dangerous.

"Apologize…" threatened Naruto as his almost feral looking eyes locked with the calm ones from the Vampire.

"You are ordering me? And here was I thinking school was going to be boring" replied a mocking Sasuke as he stood up to fully face the increasingly angry Naruto.

"I am not her pet and she does not protect me just because of my blood! She is my friend and she asked freely for my blood! And I am perfectly capable of fighting my own battles!" screamed Naruto as he started trembling feeling his control starting to fade and being tempted to just give in to the smoldering rage surging within him.

Ino, Hinata, Kiba and Shino were at the edge of their seats as confusion held them immobile. On one side they wanted to stand by Naruto but by the other the repercussions of assaulting a Regali Vampire stretched far beyond them and unto their own families and kin. All they could do now was to prey for Naruto to calm down and think more clearly.

Sasuke swiftly stood up and opened his jacket while loosening his tie "A challenge! At last someone with enough guts to stand up! Fine! I will apologize if you manage to land a single hit on me, and don't worry about the repercussion, only you will suffer for challenging me!" said Sasuke with more emotion on his face than anyone had seen him express so far.

Just as Naruto started moving to strike Sasuke's and Sasuke moved to deliver a punch to Naruto's stomach, both strikes were stopped swiftly and without effort by two white hands.

Sasuke's older brother had appeared from nowhere and effectively blocked both combatants before any damage could be delivered

"I knew placing that microphone on you was a good idea!" happily said the elder Vampire as he pushed both teens back widening the space between them.

The sudden intrusion made Naruto's blind rage disappear as Sakura quickly stood by his side and held him in place by the shoulder as everyone in class let out a long breath of relief.

"Sasuke! What has mother told you about that temper? Huh?" asked with a playful smile the elder as he got face to face with Sasuke.

Sasuke averted his gaze and replied "That nobility must be shown through example and good manners. Being a proud Uchiha is no excuse to step over others"

"Right, so what was that?" asked the older Vampire while pointing at Naruto and Sakura.

Sasuke didn't responded and instead just crossed his arms making his older brother sigh and turn towards Naruto and Sakura, and bowing courtly he said "My name is Itachi Uchiha; please excuse Sasuke's poor behavior, he is an embarrassment for my Family for showing such little tact towards his classmates. Please do tell me if I can do anything to repair any grievances my foolish little brother has caused"

Sakura blushed intensely at having a Regali Vampire do such things for her and Naruto, and shyly replied "No your lordship! There is no harm at all!"

But Naruto was swift about his own answer "Have him apologize to Sakura! He called her names and humiliated her!"

Smiling gently Itachi nodded and turned back to Sasuke "I am aware of what you said to the lovely lady Sasuke; the old order is dead and gone, she is clearly a really nice girl and a proud Vampire for using her strength to protect that which she holds dear. Not to mention that having such a loyal friend who does not only provides her with blood willingly, also comes to her aid against insurmountable odds, speaks highly of her"

Placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder he said in all cold seriousness "Apologize now"

Sasuke flinched a bit at his brother's words and stepping in front of Naruto and Sakura he bowed and said "I am sorry for my poor behavior lady Haruno, I hope I can earn your forgiveness"

Sakura again fidgeted nervously at the rather incredible event of having two Regali Vampires bowing and offering her apologies. You could live a thousand years and never expect this to happen.

"I-I-It's alright your lordship! There is no harm done" replied Sakura as she shyly hid behind Naruto.

Sasuke huffed clearly not liking his position at the moment but he was not about to challenge his brother's authority over him. Straightening he went back to his place attempting to leave this embarrassment behind but his brother stopped him before that with a hand to the shoulder.

Playfully he said to Sasuke "Aren't you forgetting someone?" while nodding in Naruto's direction.

"I already apologized brother!" hissed Sasuke, but his brother once more said "Not to him that is little brother, you wounded his pride and insulted him as well; you won't drag our name through the mud with such petty behavior"

Sasuke's older brother then spun him around and pushed him rather forcefully in Naruto's direction. As Sasuke stumbled he tripped and went flying straight towards Naruto who was a bit distracted with Sakura on his back, only to turn and see Sasuke's face nearing very fast.

Everyone was left speechless for the scene before them was like brought from a farfetched joke at which no one would have dared to laugh at. Naruto's friends were the most shocked of the entire class as wild range of emotions went through them.

Ino and Hinata's eyes were bulging out as they made a silent scream expression, for before them a scene typically brought from cheap yaoi manga was happening and to their love interest none the less!

For Naruto and Sasuke were locked still with their mouths slightly opened in a very "manly" kiss…

**AN: Done!**

**I am evil incarnate for what I just did, don't you think? **

**And to add up to my evil, I am going to steer my inspiration for a while towards my other projects which I haven't updated in a long time!**

**I had already warned you about this so spare me the hate reviews from such a decision, but as a writer with several stories, I have a responsibility to make time for those other projects too.**

**Hope you have been enjoying the story so far and also hope to keep you entertained as I move down the road on it. As with my other stories, from this point forward I welcome ideas for characters you may wish to also see in the story and events that may take part in this world.**

**Though there is a main story, I can make space between the major plot points to accommodate numerous chapters with all the madness you and I can imagine.**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**


	7. A lesson

**Chapter 7: A lesson…**

Both boys blinked once very hard as their eyes went bloodshot with surprise and then pushing each other away started to spit and scrub their lips as hard as they could with their jackets. The entire classroom remained silent as both teenagers attempted to recover from the shock not knowing exactly how to react to the otherwise incredibly funny scene.

Itachi saw with amusement the face of horror going through Sasuke's face while that from Naruto was of disgust and annoyance. Seeing the rest of the class confused as to what reaction would fit better he took the lead and started laughing as hard as he could encouraging others to do the same, after all this was a high school and if the Regali Vampire deemed it funny so everyone else could (Don't you love when the world has clear rules?)

And soon enough the entire classroom was filled with laughter as the two boys turned red with embarrassment sending daggers at each other.

After a good long laughter Itachi raised his arms to calm the rest of the class and await his following words "My, my, I said apologize with words, but I guess actions speak louder" making most of the class to laugh lightly.

"Listen Sasuke, mother was afraid that you would pull something like this so she gave me instructions that in case you turned to your less than charming personality, I would strip you from your rights as a Regali Vampire" said Itachi while pinching the bridge of his nose knowing the hell storm his little brother would unleash.

"WHAT?" said an outraged Sasuke as Itachi raised his hand to silence him "It's only a temporary thing Sasuke, until you graduate successfully from the academy that is. So for the next three years consider yourself no better than any regular Vampire out there"

Sasuke's jaw dropped with the impact of such news as Itachi readdressed the class "So I beg you all to treat my little brother as just another classmate, and worry not about any threats he makes for I assure you that the Uchiha will not carry them out. Once he graduates though it may be a different story"

Turning again to look at Sasuke he stared directly into his eyes "I'll be watching, so behave…" and with that in the blink of an eye he disappeared leaving an awe struck class.

Sasuke slumped back into his seat with the most defeated look Naruto had seen since he once couldn't finish his twentieth bowl of Ramen when he was five. On the other side though he was happy that Sasuke was showed his place and that things had gone rather well for him and Sakura.

As class started anew and with a much lighter atmosphere, Naruto turned so give Sakura a reassuring smile but she averted her eyes with a blush on her face making Naruto think for a moment how cute she looked.

Feeling a strange aura coming from his side he almost screamed when he met the still shocked faces of Ino and Hinata as they tried to say something but no sound came from their mouths. Whispering to them Naruto asked "Are you two alright? You've been like that for a while now"

Ino and Hinata gulped down their emotions and as best as they could said in unison "He took your first kiss and you act like if nothing! Shouldn't you look as depressed and defeated as him?" both finished saying while pointing to the drained looking Sasuke in front of him.

"Don't tell us you l-l-liked it!" pleaded both girls returning their gaze back to Naruto.

Blushing, Naruto averted his gaze and scratching the back of his head said "Well, it was an accident and there was no real intention from either, I hope" said Naruto feeding the worst fears in both girls' minds, but before they could reply in horror Naruto continued "Besides, that wasn't my first kiss, so there is no real harm"

"W-W-What did you said?" both girls said as a terrifying aura fell upon them and the entire class for that matter. Ino's dark aura was complimented by Hinata's freezing one as they smiled creepily to Naruto.

"Have you kissed Sakura already?" asked Ino with a demented look about her.

Turning bright red Naruto almost fell from his place, but getting a grip he stuttered "N-N-No! I haven´t! My first kiss was when I was twelve!"

Calming almost instantly Ino and Hinata went back to their usual fit and smiling cutely said "Oh, how cute you must have looked then, but you know, it really counts when you do it with a real woman" said Ino sending a sultry look to Naruto and licking her lips.

A smiling Hinata complimented in clear challenge "But for it to be special, it needs to be with someone as innocent as you in such terms. Not with someone who would stick her tongue down your throat at the first go"

"What is that supposed to mean, Hinata?" asked Ino with a smile and a threatening scowl.

"I am just watching for Naruto's best interests, after all high school experiences only happen once" replied Hinata with a smile and a similar scowl.

"You saying I am some sort of slut who would steal away Naruto's high school memories?(Which I do)" said Ino as her finger nails grew slowly.

"I didn't say that, but Naruto's memories should be tender not traumatic" replied Hinata as her hair began to crystallize into ice.

Absent mindedly Naruto interrupted and asked away to the two battling girls "Is it special if she was sixteen at the time?"

Ino and Hinata seemed to turn into stone with several cracks as Kiba with his good ears just cried away on his arms mumbling "I hate you Naruto, I really do!"

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

Classes were about to end but right before the bell rung, the sound of a monstrous laughter made Naruto cringe with fear and nearly fall from his desk. Apparently that was the introductory sound for school messages through the sound system.

"This is Tsunade Senju, your headmaster. I wish to congratulate every first year student upon completing their introductory week and I am glad to announce that except for a few minor incidents we have no absentees or casualties to report" said the booming voice of the principal making Naruto unsure about the report of zero casualties, did people actually died around here? But his doubts were answered by the week's events.

"Without Sakura I would probably be the only casualty to report…This is truly a very different world" thought Naruto as he tried to imagine how his life would be in a normal school.

"By next week the senior students of second and third year will join you, so I expect you all to show the proper respect and establish the bonds of friendship that have led this school through seven hundred years of tradition. Also be aware that as from the next week the discipline squad will return to active duty and will make an announcement of the school's discipline code to the first years, this is mandatory" continued Tsunade as several students whispered about that last segment.

To Naruto the discipline squad held some significance as his mother had been the head of said squad in her high school years. "They can't be that bad if my mom used to lead them" thought Naruto only to cringe upon remembering the picture Tsunade showed him of his mom in her teen years.

"Next week the rest of the faculty staff will join us so you will begin additional classes besides homeroom, also the instinct restraining classes and human behavior studies will initiate the selection of their groups. These two classes in particular are part of your graduation required approved merits and you all know what failure means…" said Tsunade earning gulps from every student, except Naruto.

"Finally as this is your first weekend at the academy, most of our installations aren't available yet so I inform you that as for your entertainment over the free days, the small town of Veraluna (True Moon in case you wonder) is already open and it counts with coffee shops, cinema, a couple of restaurants a public pool and several other installations you will find suitable for your long stance in the academy. Permits to visit family and friends beyond the Academy will be issued by winter holidays or in cases of extreme need. Once more I congratulate you all and wish you the best for the coming years" and with that Tsunade ended the transmission with the same laughter from the beginning.

At that instant the bell rang and every student except Sasuke vacated the classroom quickly, he just stood on his seat drooling away in la-la land where he still held every bit of respect from the others and cleaved his brother with a spoon!

Naruto was surrounded by his friends as they made way for the school gates but one by one disappeared as Ino and Hinata made their way towards their goal. But just as they eliminated Kiba, Sakura hurriedly grabbed Naruto by the hem of his shirt and took off quickly jumping over the fence of the school.

Ino and Hinata were left fuming while they stomped away to plot some more, leaving behind a trail of unconscious teenagers who didn't have anything to fear that day…

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

Naruto just flailed in the wind as he was hopelessly dragged away from the school and into some forest patch not too far away from the school grounds "Please don't eat me! I have terrible taste!" pleaded Naruto as he never caught a glimpse of his assailant.

Dropping him to the ground gently a giggling voice said "Heh! I beg to differ on that Naruto".

Naruto opened his eyes and saw a smiling Sakura offering her hand to get off the ground.

"Jeez Sakura, if you wanted to talk alone you could have asked for it you know?" said Naruto without real anger in his voice as he took Sakura's hand to get off the ground.

Finally standing straight Sakura carefully embraced Naruto and hid her head under his chin so Naruto couldn't watch her face. This made Naruto incredibly nervous as this was the first explicit show of affection from Sakura which didn't include a "bloody" bite.

"Naruto…please don't ever do something like that again; Vampires, free as we are now, still hold great reverence for the old traditions, and going against Regali Vampires, whatever their actions, is seen very bad among our people. It is seen as a mark of disrespect for our legacy and lack of pride for who we are. We were lucky we found a kind one but not all of them are like lord Itachi, most are like lord Sasuke" explained Sakura as she remained firmly attached to Naruto.

"But he was mean to you! He disrespected you and me! No one should stand for that!"Naruto reclaimed as he placed his hands on Sakura's shoulders making her flinch a bit.

Laughing lightly she answered "That's a very noble thing from you Naruto, but also a very human thing too…Remember what I told you and what you have been experiencing so far, humans and monsters have different moral systems, and the same goes for social structure and values. Unlike humanity, monsters stand together because our very survival depends on that unity as humans would very likely exterminate us if they knew we existed beyond their legends and crappy movies"

"Regali Vampires may be cruel but they keep not only Vampires safe from humanity's blind hatred, they keep vast communities of monsters safe and secret. The same goes for other monster's nobilities. In exchange for that unflinching duty, they may do as they wish with a few of us. To challenge them is to expose yourself and your loved ones to their wrath. He may have been cruel to me, but he wouldn't have done more than just uttered a few demeaning words. When you challenged him, he was in his right to kill you and your entire family if he wanted to, thankfully his brother is of kinder nature…" continued Sakura tightening her grip on Naruto.

"I don't want to lose you my friend…" mumbled Sakura as she buried her head in his chest.

Naruto went through a series of emotions as Sakura talked, from sheer outrage as she defended Sasuke to understanding of her world. For a moment he had indulged himself to believe that the same rules applied to every living creature with a soul, but Sakura's words were true. The whole week has been a life changing experience but a very educating one as well, monsters attacking each other for selfish reasons in appearance but deep under that, the varied moral standards justified them in good reason. Now did he realize that Sakura has been jeopardizing herself every time to save him from his own ignorance…And the little exchange with Sasuke had been the most dangerous so far…

Letting his rage dissipate Naruto sighed and embraced Sakura as tenderly as he could earning a small yelping sound from her.

"I am so sorry Sakura, I truly am. I forgot myself and where I am, in my arrogance I made assumptions that were invalid and have caused you so much trouble this week. I thought I had an open mind but in the end it was closed to my view of the world or more likely of how all things should be. From now on please let me learn of your world, I want to know everything about it and make it mine as well" said a sad sounding Naruto as he rested his head on Sakura's.

"B-B-But you being like a human it's not a bad thing! You embody some of their best traits! Their sense of justice and kindness and their courage to stand where no other would! You decided to stand here despite it being so scary for a human and you even went as far as giving me your blood every single day! I admire that unflinching bravery and your kind nature, just look at all the friends we made this week alone!" replied a nervous sounding Sakura.

"When I was little and I had to grow up among humans, I always felt lonely as my parents had warned me about restraining myself so no one suspected me being something different than a small girl. I couldn't give my all in sports, I couldn't win every time in Karate, I couldn't drool when I saw blood, I couldn't speak of other monsters and I couldn't bring anyone to home. All that made me feel like if I was living in a world made of crystal that would shatter at the slightest brush, so I never made any friends…not to mention that having natural pink hair didn't made it any easier…" continued Sakura.

Chuckling slightly over Sakura's last comment, Naruto placed a hand on her hair and began stroking it gently making her bury herself even more into him.

"Then how about you and I teach each other? Teach me about you and your world, and I will help you with your weak spots on human behavior" said Naruto making Sakura split a bit and watch his eyes.

"Really?" asked Sakura with her big bright eyes.

"Of course…by the way, I really like your hair" said Naruto earning another yelp from Sakura as she buried herself again in embarrassment.

"But I only know a few things about Vampires, I am not exactly learned in other monsters" mumbled Sakura.

"That's why we have made so many friends right? We can all learn a bit here and there as we take care of each other. Not because we are all monsters doesn't mean we have to be fighting each other all the time" said Naruto reassuring Sakura who in turn smiled.

"Is it true?" asked Sakura.

"What?" Naruto replied.

"That you already had your first kiss?" asked a shy Sakura with a rosy tinge over her face as she averted her gaze.

"Well, I was twelve and she was one of the few besides my mom who liked me; so she gave it to me as a farewell gift. Can't tell if it even counts" answered a suddenly nervous Naruto not wanting to relive Ino and Hinata's little scene.

"Mother said that it counts as long as there is real care behind it…guess it was taken away already" said a somewhat disappointed Sakura.

Encouraged for some reason and recalling a nice line from a rather infamous book, Naruto said "But it doesn't have to be the last…"

Sakura yelped and stared straight into Naruto's eyes as she felt her heart begin increasing its pace. With Naruto's big blue eyes in front, she felt compelled to stand on her toes and slowly move closer to them. Naruto felt inclined to close the distance with Sakura and so he did slowly lowering her face to her.

Soon enough both teenagers' breaths were washing each other's faces, as their hearts paced in similar beats, making their ears go with the drumming.

But just as their lips were just millimeters away from each other a loud noise stirred them back into reality and when seeing how close they were immediately turned around hiding from each other.

"What was that?" both thought at the same time.

"Hah! Told you they were here!" said Kiba while slashing away some vegetation and followed by Ino and Hinata.

The trio made their way towards Naruto and Sakura who were facing in opposite directions with bright red faces as if caught doing something they shouldn't.

Kiba saw this and whistling said "Starting the weekend early Naruto?"

But before he was allowed to continued he was encased in ice by calm looking Hinata who in turn directed her gaze and a creepy smile at the "couple"

"Hi there Sakura! What was so important you had to pluck Naruto away?" asked a nearly restrained Ino.

Sakura fidgeted a little but it was Naruto who spoke first "She needed to tell me something important about that Sasuke fellow and some things that apparently I was getting wrong. But that is done, so what say you if we check out that town the headmaster mentioned?"

The girls sent a suspicious look to Sakura who didn't looked back at them but Naruto's bright smile convinced them to dismiss Sakura's rather bold advances on Naruto, after all this only gave them a green light to do similar stuff with him.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

Naruto and the girls along with plenty of students took a small train to reach the Veraluna town and to their surprise it looked like a miniature representation of an actual human city. With parks, streets and dozens of different stores and places to visit.

Naruto led the way as the girls followed him closely as this was rather an unexpected place to visit and who knew what surprises could be found here.

Naruto nodded satisfied that everything looked like a piece of home, no old looking buildings but new shining ones, no strange statues but cafes and shops, no dangerous atmosphere but a pleasant city one.

But as they began to browse the stores and the city itself, it became patently obvious for Naruto that this was a town made by monsters and for monsters. For the movies were copies of human ones only that with monster shaped actors, leprechauns playing Braveheart! The coffee shops offered from regular coffee to several beverages Naruto made a mental note to do not even try to taste and the bookstores were full of completely unknown books for Naruto, though he did noticed that it had an adult's section, Naruto made a note to try to sneak into it, god only knew what monsters considered adult material!

Fortunately the city accepted human currency and prices were incredibly low as to allow students to enjoy it thoroughly without feeling bad for it.

Ino had tried to drag Naruto into a female underwear store only to be stopped by Sakura and Hinata's strong grip on his arms. Then Hinata wanted to drag Naruto towards a chapel looking building only to be stopped by the other girls. And finally Sakura tried to bring Naruto into a medieval weapons store only to be stopped by Naruto's own attempt to flee while Ino and Hinata fruitlessly tried to pry him away from Sakura's iron grip.

Finally Naruto managed to convince them of seating at a small humble looking restaurant which surprisingly had dishes the group enjoyed. Naruto should have known that a place called the Magic Table would serve things magically and according to everyone's taste.

Seating there Naruto once more considered what he and Sakura spoke of earlier and casting a glance over the girls and some of the monsters walking around outside he realized that his actions so far may have hurt Ino and Hinata unknowingly as it had with Sakura.

Knowing that his ignorance brought many problems so far he made a promise to himself to learn well of his friends' nature and accommodate his behavior so he could make them happy but at the same time keeping things friendly among them. It was the first time people of his same age gave him any sort of affection and he wanted to return it the best he could.

So deciding to put his new determination at play he began to interact with this new mindset; Ino constantly graced Naruto's leg with her foot only that this time it was Naruto who returned the rubbing with his own foot gracing Ino's long leg slowly making the poor girl go bright red and immobile.

Then Hinata was about to serve Naruto a bit more to drink only to find herself being served more by Naruto as he stood by her side with a bright smile on his face; the poor girl went red and steam started to come out of her body.

Lastly and surprisingly more difficult, Sakura behaved too human without much difference for Naruto. So far the only Vampire stuff she has done was fighting and drinking his blood so the best he could do for now was to partake in a friendly chat with her about their adventures so far.

As they went out Naruto caught sight of a couple of silverfish earing in a store and told the girls to go first towards the train station.

It didn't took long for Naruto to catch up with them and ride back to the academy grounds where they walked together to the statue. There Ino and Hinata still a bit confused over Naruto's new behavior went back without saying anything.

As Sakura was about to go back Naruto took her gently by the wrist and turned her around to face him "Hey, I just wanted to say something to you, well more like give you something too"

Sakura smiled back and said "Well…then say or give it!"

Naruto took a small box from his pocket and gave it to Sakura averting his eyes from hers "I just wanted to say thank you for this week and thank you for becoming my first friend here. You don't know how much that means and though this is small compared to what you have done for me I also promise to do my best so I can be a worthy friend to you and the guys!"

Sakura blushed slightly and took the box, but before she opened it she took Naruto's hand and said "This has been the best week of my life, so many adventures and new friends! And all thanks to you. I should be the one thanking you, I also will do my best to make you and my friends as happy as possible!"

She then opened the box and was marveled by its content, for they were a couple of earrings in the form of a single bat wing in each making a couple of bat wings to frame a girl's face. The material seemed like silver but it glow white with the light of the moon.

She didn't lost time and put them on and asked "How do I look?"

Naruto marveled by how much those small pieces of jewelry enhanced Sakura's appearance as she seemed slightly older and far more elegant; right now was looking at her for the first time again and he found an angel of the night staring shyly at him with those shiny earrings.

"You look really great…" was all Naruto could speak.

Sakura smiled and twirling around winked at Naruto, and hopped away saying out loud "Let's do our best from now on!"

"I will and to that I must figure what can I do" muttered Naruto with renewed resolve to embrace this world and make it part of him.

**AN: I had this chapter half-done like two weeks ago but focused on my other projects so I finished it quickly today as to continue updating my other projects more calmly.**

**Hope you like it and once again I invite you to suggest ideas and scenarios for Naruto and his friends, the more comic the better as to help me with my humor skills**

**Naruto will start to adapt to this world's unique perks and so it should make for an interesting read, let's just hope he doesn't lose himself while trying…**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**


	8. Books and Spells

**Chapter 8: Books and Spells**

The weekend transpired in a very similar fashion as the past Friday with Naruto and his friends hanging around and exploring the rest of the grounds of both the academy and the small town of Veraluna. Both Ino and Hinata after seeing Sakura's gift asked (threatened) Naruto to buy similar ones for them so Naruto was basically broke by now but glad all the same as his gifts made the two girls glow with joy.

Ino received a golden wrist band with floral patterns and Hinata a necklace with a silver chain and a snow flake made of crystal. Both girls thanked Naruto in their own "peculiar" way, with Ino accidentally showing him her panties and Hinata giving him a special drink which would increase his "virility". Easy to say it was a classic weekend at the Academy.

Monday had finally reached them and today was special as the senior students and the rest of the faculty staff would join them, which for Naruto represented even more adventures and many more things to be afraid of.

On his way to greet his friends Naruto immediately noticed the large number of new faces coming from other directions of the school where he presumed were their own dorms; for them to be so far it meant that rivalry among students could get somewhat dangerous and violent.

The main distinction among these students were the color of the ties and the bows, second years had dark yellow ones and third years had black ones with a white stripe running at the middle. As he expected the male students looked dangerous though calmed and in more control than first years while the girls, well the girls only get better with age…

As Naruto and his friends waited the girls by the statue and commented on the days many possibilities a couple of second year students approached Naruto and stood directly in front of him. One was a male who immediately reminded Naruto of Hinata except that he was rather an imposing figure and his hair was deep brown, and the other was girl with her hair arranged in two buns on her head, she wore her skirt rather shortly with her long stockings held by a garter belt and a wooden stick hanging in a holster on her hip.

"Stand up" commanded the male one to Naruto.

Naruto did as he said to avoid unnecessary trouble with a second year; the student then carefully observed Naruto from head to toes and then nodded to his partner. The girl took the stick and making a small gesture with it made a magical screen pop out in mid air with stats about Naruto.

The stats included all the personal information Naruto had submitted to the school, a full body scan and some other data he never expected anyone to find out like his favorite Ramen and his preferred erotic material!

"Mmm, I have to commend my cousin, she picked an interesting one" muttered the student as he started walking away and the girl banished the screen and winking to Naruto hopped behind the other one.

"What the hell was that?" wondered Naruto out loud as he turned around to see his friends with quizzical looks.

"Cosplayers? Teacher-Student? Housewives?" asked the guys with large grins.

"Shut up! Like if you didn't had your own stash before coming here!" replied a red faced Naruto.

"Stash of what?" innocently asked Sakura while flanked by Ino and Hinata.

This made the other guys explode with laughter as they made their merry way towards the school and left Naruto to deal with a possibly dangerous situation in his hands.

"A stash of… energetic drinks! That's right energetic drinks fro when you needed an extra push during finals or long papers!" said a nervous Naruto as he couldn't even convince himself.

"Oh! You are right! During those days my sisters would get me racing horse blood, those things are packed with adrenalin, thank goodness and here I thought I was the only one who had an ace under the sleeve for finals! I was starting to think my sisters actually enjoyed the sight of me unable to sleep for three days and jumping rooftops!" said Sakura with a bright smile as she walked ahead.

Hinata approached Naruto and said "D-D-Don't worry, my kin have a very special energy drink that keeps you awake and full of energy, I'll make you some when the finals approach!" full of conviction.

Finally Ino walked slowly to Naruto and getting very close to his ear she whispered "You don't fool me Naruto, no boy keeps that kind of stash hidden in his room, but I do know which you do. If you want I can do anything those silly magazines show you and way more…"

In that instant several flashes went through Naruto's head as a perverted smile crept on his face as he pictured Ino modeling in the fashion his now departed magazines showed its models. Along with those pictures, images of Sakura and Hinata also got in as they fitted other roles more nicely than Ino.

Ino smiled as Naruto fantasized and placing her soft hand on his chest said "All that is but a word of distance you know?"

Naruto got back to reality and blushed madly at Ino's words, shaking his head clear of those thoughts he just said "Please don't tell the others…"

Ino smiled evilly and replied "Fine, but you owe me one now Naruto; don't worry I won't ask for anything you won't enjoy as well" and with that she walked away swaying her hips with a triumphant pace.

"Damn, I wonder if the bus driver is still around…" thought Naruto as he followed her.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

As expected the first year students were directed towards the gym where the current school council would formally welcome them to Crescent Moon and the Discipline Squad would dictate their norms and regulations for the student body.

As they were forming up Sakura remembered to take her fill of Naruto and snatching him behind a drape she made every Vampire proud with her stealth and speed leaving a disoriented Naruto behind.

Naruto had asked why was Sakura no longer in her messy fit during mornings to which she answered that for some time by now she had been feeling in high spirits and so with much more energy, besides she couldn't have Naruto arranging her hair everyday as it seemed to aggravate the other girls somewhat. Still she told him they could do that when alone some other day as she confessed her laziness about it.

As they took seat Naruto noticed how nervous Hinata was as she did her best to seat behind Chouji and avoid having a direct line of sight towards the podium where the student council was assembling.

"Are you alright?" asked Naruto finding her behavior weirder than usual.

"Y-Y-Yes! It's only that I don't want people up there to stare at me directly or call me up!" replied Hinata.

"Oh, but you don't have anything to fear, we are here with you" said Naruto as the others encouraged her to be brave, though none of them knew exactly why she was scared now when her behavior had been improving since meeting them last week.

In that moment Headmaster Tsunade step up to the podium and addressed the entire first year with her usual tight fitting designer suit "Shut up brats!"

Everyone sat straight and remained silent as Tsunade's power made them silent

"Good, I Tsunade Senju, tenth headmaster of Crescent Moon, bid you welcome to this first year of studies. As you all have been told the mission of this academy is to form you all as productive members of society and to successfully blend into human society as our means to someday create a peaceful coexistence. But remember that those who fail to pass our tests will be sent to the Shadow Realms where all those who failed to assimilate are sent to spend a short life of freedom without responsibility and pure instinct" said Tsunade.

"I sincerely hope everyone avoids that future but every generation has a black element that just doesn't make the cut. Now let me introduce you to the Student's council president and head of the Discipline Enforcement Squad Neji Hyuuga!" finished saying Tsunade as the same boy who interrogated Naruto at the morning stood neatly dressed and with an arm band with the picture of a scythe.

Naruto turned to look at Hinata as they both shared the same last name, but Hinata was already hiding under her chair trembling.

"Greetings first years, as Headmaster Tsunade was kind enough to point I hold both the positions of Student Council president and leader of the Discipline Enforcement Squad. On my role as president it's my duty to do my best so your experiences of high school be among the best of your lives but as leader of the discipline squad it's my duty to warn you of my zero tolerance policy!" said Neji earning confused reactions from the students who wondered if they should trust or fear him; Naruto decided to play safe and fear him already.

"Ten Ten will give you fliers with the rules the discipline squad enforces everyday and without fault. Violate them and your butts will be mine!" added Neji being a man of short words.

At that moment the girl with the wooden stick made a quick flick with it and from nowhere hundreds of pamphlets appeared on every student's lap.

The rules dictated a large variety of guidelines regarding acceptable behavior, clothing codes and accepted levels of violence among students.

Just before Neji stood down from the podium he re-addressed the student body "Hinata Hyuuga, please stand up!"

Naruto then turned to look at Hinata who further retreated under her desk at hearing Neji's request.

"Now!" half screamed Neji making Hinata throw the chair into the air as she stood straight and yelped a quick "Here!"

"Good, everyone this is my cousin Hinata, she's fifteen, and her measurements are 100, 61 and 95. She is healthy and has a good grasp of home duties along with traditional oriental ceremonies, so far she has already chosen a partner but that may change in the future. Any candidates interested in wooing her are to be approved by me first less you face the consequences. That is all" finished saying Neji leaving the entire first year group mute and with shock on their faces.

"Man that was brutal!" exclaimed Kiba earning nods from Shino, Chouji and Shikamaru.

Meanwhile Hinata was just standing there like a lifeless doll whose soul was just ripped apart, then smiling to Naruto she produced an ice blade and said "I wish we can be together in the afterlife" and approached the blade to her chest only to be stopped by Ino and Sakura as the poor girl started to cry and attempt to kill herself over the huge embarrassment her cruel cousin just made her stand by.

"Sometimes I thank being from a small family" thought Naruto while laughing awkwardly at the wailing Hinata.

Tsunade took once more the podium while the small commotion ended and clearing her throat announced "Just remember to abide by the rules the best you can. Also today you all have to choose an extracurricular activity in one of the many clubs the school has, in case none of the existing clubs accommodate your tastes then you can form a new one with a minimum of six members and a member of the faculty to oversee your activities; selecting a club is mandatory so do not even think of being lazy! You can head back to classes now"

Every student left the gym and headed back to classes while Naruto thought of the kind of clubs a school like this could provide, he looked back to Sakura who was hugging a still crying Hinata while Ino patted her head "Wish we could all join the same club" thought Naruto as he headed back to the classroom.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

Once again in the classroom Naruto noticed that Sasuke no longer wore on his uniform the emblems of his family, as a matter of fact it looked as he had violently tore them from it leaving a few torn threads on it making his uniform look slightly damaged. The only thing he had kept was the silver ring on his left hand.

Still he had the same nasty disposition and though he was stripped of his status that didn't bought him any new friendships with anyone as he was still a very powerful Vampire who could rip anyone's arms if he wanted.

Naruto was about to say something to him but a glare from the diminished noble shut him up on the spot and sighing he took his seat behind him.

Shizune entered the classroom with a folded cardboard which she taped on the black board

"Alright class before we begin homeroom I would like you all to take note of your class schedule as of this week you shall all have different subjects. Also some of you given their particular nature will have to take some classes at other rooms for your instinct restraining classes" said Shizune.

Shizune then turned to Naruto and Shino "Naruto, Shino you are both the only ones in this class who actually will have to take their instinct restraining classes with another group given your peculiar nature. You will have to report to room 1-X with Miss Yuhi"

Naruto nodded and wondered if being a Selvain had something to do with, he also wondered what kind of creature Shino was and who this Miss Yuhi was.

After Shizune explained that she proceeded to begin homeroom while the students whispered among each other the possibilities of the next classes.

"Next class is Literature right?" asked Sakura to Naruto who was still thinking about his special class.

"Huh, right with a Kakashi Hatake according to schedule…" replied Naruto without much interest for the subject.

Sakura frowned and placed a hand on his shoulder "It will be alright! I am sure you'll do fine in Miss Yuhi's class!"

Naruto smiled half heartedly as he wasn't sure as this time he would face a new challenge without Sakura and he didn't knew much about Shino besides him being very quiet and long time buddy of Kiba.

Just as homeroom finished and Miss Shizune excused herself of the classroom, Hinata and Ino went directly to Naruto and exclaimed their support and the unavoidable question of just what kind of creature Naruto was as to be sent to another class. But as rules indicated he couldn't tell them what he was and part of him was afraid that they would despise him if they learned that he was just a human with a spirit living within him.

Still both girls gave him their full support and attempted to give him good luck kisses though they were interrupted by the new teacher who entered the classroom.

The man was tall and rather slim, with silver hair combed in a way that defied gravity; he also had an eye patch on his left eye and a mask covering his nose and mouth.

"Yoh! Sorry for being so late but you see there was this family of black cats crossing my path so I went back and took the long route. Let's make the best of the little time we have alright?" said the man expecting his students to be angry but instead they seemed confused.

"Mister Hatake, mmm, you aren't late; in fact Miss Shizune just left the classroom a little while ago" replied Sakura earning nods from everyone in class.

Kakashi then blushed a bit embarrassed over his own foolishness and then clenched his fist in anger thinking "Damn that Tsunade, she told me the class started an hour ago; now I have to teach them the entire hour!"

Sighing Kakashi turned his bored expression into an eye smiling one and said "Well then we are in luck then. As you know I am your literature teacher and my duty this year will be to teach you the wonders of literature as through books we can visit incredible places and learn of amazing characters!" said the man not convincing anyone.

Kakashi ignored the blank expressions from everyone and thus proceeded to scan the classroom and observe his students. He immediately recognized Sasuke and behind him the blonde boy with whisker marks.

"Oh, I see a couple of faces I haven't seen in a while! How are you Sasuke-chan?" said Kakashi waving exaggeratedly at Sasuke who scoffed and directed his attention to the ravens flying outside.

"You hurt me Sasuke-chan! And you Naruto, well you were too young to remember so it's obvious you don't recognize me!" said Kakashi in a friendly manner to the surprised blonde.

Before Naruto spoke a word Kakashi raised his hand to silence him "Don't worry, we will have a lot of time to catch up Naruto; on the meantime let's get this class started already"

"Alright class, I understand many of you are knowledgeable with many kinds of literature and we will get to them, eventually, but first I would like to ask you. What is the most misunderstood kind of literature? The one that priests, politicians and intellectuals alike has always discredited as not even being literature?" asked Kakashi making every student wonder just what kind was so harshly treated.

But before any student could answer Kakashi grabbed a small pocket size novel from his back pocket and displayed it proudly in front of the class as if it were some kind of prized relic.

Every student strained their eyes to read the small letters on the orange book and it said "Icha-Icha Paradise!"

Most didn't recognize the book but Naruto was paralyzed with shock over recognizing the book in question. Seeing that everyone else didn't, he tried to pretend he didn't either but Kakashi caught him in the act.

"Naruto, you seem to be familiar with this particular piece of literature, would you be so kind as to enlighten your confused classmates?" asked Kakashi obviously grinning under that mask.

Everyone in the classroom turned to look at Naruto even Sasuke who apparently also had recognized the book and was now smiling evilly at him "Bastard!" thought Naruto.

"It's erotic literature…" Naruto mumbled with no one being able to understand him.

"Uh? We didn't hear you Naruto, louder and clearer please" Kakashi said.

"Erotic literature! You perverted Teach!" screamed Naruto with a huge blush on his face.

Everyone blinked a couple of times and also got red faced making the day for Kakashi.

"Now, now, don't feel that way; despite the nature of this book it is our duty as students to analyze such a piece by its merits more than its content. For example, the key elements of a story, subject, descriptions, grammar, tenses, character development; you may all think that this kind of books doesn't have anything valuable to teach us but as a literature teacher I have found that this novel is extraordinarily well written!" said Kakashi not convincing anyone.

"Well, I suppose seeing is believing; that's why we will all read this book from cover to cover and analyze it properly, so don't be shy and expand your horizons!" said Kakashi getting a large box from under the desk where several new copies of his book stood waiting to make this young teenagers bloom as serious readers…

Having passed every student a book Kakashi said to Hinata "Hinata right? Would you be so kind as to get us started on this read? Begin at page one please"

Hinata nodded nervously and with shaky hands grabbed the book and opened it on the first page, she began to tremble and suddenly went red releasing a powerful stream of vapor as she fainted with a huge blush on her face and a creepy smile.

"Oh, seems like it was too much for the little one; well how about we better read the first chapter in silence and hear out your comments after you are done" said Kakashi making every student cringe in fear of the little book in front of them.

But just as they were about to open the book the bell rang signaling the end of the class making Kakashi curse silently and everyone else give a long sigh of relief.

"I want you all to read the first chapter of the book by the day after tomorrow; and do not worry if you read more than one, this book has that kind of effect" said Kakashi while being the first to exit the classroom.

"Woah, didn't saw that one coming!" said Kiba getting the book into his back pack.

"I guess this is one of the many reasons why this school is different from human ones" complimented Shino.

"But the real question remains…" added Ino while holding her own copy as she casually read the first paragraphs.

"How did you knew what kind of book this was?" asked Sakura getting somewhat annoyed with Naruto for the first time.

"I swear I never read it! Well at least not all of it… I found it in an old box at my home, my mom told me to get stuff out of the store room and I came across with it, but as soon as I read the first paragraphs and realized what kind of book it was I threw it away!" said Naruto rising his arms to defend himself on the onslaught of Sakura's fury.

But instead of a powerful punch or a devastating kick Sakura just said "Fine, but you better don't dare to read it without me! I have to make certain it doesn't turn you into a pervert!"

"Oh, I see how that's going to work" said Ino sultrily "I'll be there as well then, I don't want to get confused either…" finished licking her lips while narrowing her eyes at Naruto.

Barely standing and still steaming Hinata managed to say "I-I-I'll be there too…Can't let you…" but was interrupted by Ino who said "Oh my, this thing in the fourth paragraph is rather innovative don't you think so Hinata?"

Ino placed the open book in front of Hinata who involuntarily read the mentioned paragraph and once again fainted in an explosion of steam.

"Damn succubus…" was she managed to say before losing consciousness.

"Hey I also need to be saved from becoming a pervert!" said Kiba trying to look like a pure innocent boy.

"Too late!" replied Sakura making the werewolf drop his head and get out of the room whimpering like a grounded puppy.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

And so on classes continued as normal, they had classes with different teachers, some interesting and others who seemed rather dangerous. But finally the day was about to end as the last class arrived.

The last class was as a matter of fact one of the most important ones for the students of this academy, the Instinct Restrain class, where they would learn to control their primitive impulses given that at this age was the moment when they would start to become a powerful need for them.

Most students enter this school thinking that it would be a breeze given that they have been living among humans all their lives and thus all they have had to do was to follow some rules given to them by their parents, but Tsunade's warning was not without cause for as curiosity with humans, monsters had natures of their own which they can't ignore for long…

Naruto and Shino headed straight to classroom 1-X which actually was a whole building with the sign placed on it. The building itself was about a quarter of the size of the main buildings of the academy and had a message written above that said _"The Twilight Walkers Aren't Alone"_

Naruto and Shino nodded to each other as they crossed the gates only to be received by a very peculiar sight as every student inside was female and they all shared similar traits among each other. Many wore black pointy hats, others wore black capes, some others had small animals resting on their shoulders and each and everyone possessed some sort of wooden instrument in varying forms and sizes.

Recognizing these traits another memory kicked in…

"_Alchemy and more,__ mistress of wonders without end,_

_Strength in the coven and fear in the tale,_

_With a pass of my hand the impossible may come to be"_

"Witches!" said Naruto in a barely audible voice.

"That's correct, guess it makes sense they sent us here given our nature Naruto" said Shino in a formal voice as both remained still while dozens of female students passed them by sending them interested looks.

Both males were hesitant about stepping further and actually had begun to retreat back to the door as they felt completely out of place here. Especially Naruto who thought it would be very dangerous for him if someone knew he would have an entire class surrounded by women, and without Sakura, Ino and Hinata's company.

But before any of those two managed to grab the doorknob two small hands grabbed their shoulders and spun them around.

Jumping back of the person who did it Shino and Naruto were greeted by the girl known as Ten-Ten who apparently was the aide of Neji at the student council or maybe the discipline enforcement squad.

"Hello there, you are right on time! Class is about to begin and Miss Yuhi doesn't tolerate tardiness!" said the girl locking arms with both boys and dragging them to the main classroom which was of considerable space as students from the three years congregated there; all of them being female that is…

Both guys were seated at the top back row of seats which gave them a clear view of the entire classroom and every other student gathering there. Still the teacher was yet to arrive and every student were gossiping and signaling to the only two boys at the classroom.

Suddenly a tree grew from nowhere in front of the desk and from it a woman sprouted in a similar fashion to a flower full of colors; the colors soon rearranged and the woman took to the natural form and color of a human.

In Naruto's opinion that had to be among the most beautiful and sensual women he had seen, with that red dress, grey-black curly hair and those ruby red eyes she putting every model of his late magazines to shame.

After receiving a thunderous applause the woman bowed as in acceptance of the recognition but soon enough rose her face and her eyes landed on Naruto's and after smiling a bit she addressed the class.

"Welcome children of the two realms, welcome to this very unique class in which I shall show you the paths of wonder only we can tread! As you all know given the relatively small number of our kind all three years are fused in one as our paths are of a lifetime of learning and experimenting and of course of friendship as we are kin to one another" spoke the teacher with conviction.

"My name is Kurenai Yuhi and today many of you will begin their paths between the realms while others will be with us for the last time this year though the bonds of the coven shall make us family forever. Also as you may have already noticed, we have two unique new faces joining us and this may have caused some stir" said Kurenai pointing in both Naruto and Shino's direction.

Shino placed his hood over his head while Naruto tried his best to sink into his chair, but to no avail as the entire class observed them with keen interest. It almost felt as if they were rare pieces from a museum which must be kept in shadows as if exposed to the sun they would shatter.

"Now, now girls, you are making our classmates feel uncomfortable, there will be time for introductions but for the time being I think they need an explanation as why they find themselves in such an impossible yet very desirable position, right?" said Kurenai nodding to the two boys who nodded their heads furiously in response.

Nodding pleased Kurenai flicked her own wooden stick and the screen on top of the blackboard opened and images started to appear though there was no projector…

"Children like us were born long before the sinking of Atlantis or the Sundering, as once humanity coexisted peacefully with the children of the night, or as people crudely name monsters, and thus both worked to achieve greater understandings of the world's mysteries. At some point humans got in contact with the world of spirits and through them acquired new abilities that allowed them to better commune with nature and existence itself. They were praised as the greatest scholars as their understanding of the world was unparalleled" said Kurenai as old pictures of her story appeared magically on the screen to Naruto's amazement.

"But as time went on and the world's children's hearts grew apart from each other our kind was left with a choice, but being unable to decide our ancestors threaded their own path and became despised by both as we secluded ourselves to continue our learning and someday bring their hearts together again" continued Kurenai as a picture of man under the sun, a monster under the stars and a woman in tears stood in the middle where the day turned into the night.

"And so that has been our history since then. But that though interesting, still leaves our two boys confused as why they are the only males here!" finished saying Kurenai.

With a growing smile she continued before anyone said anything "Basically we creatures who can control the forces of existence, do so with the use of raw energies inside of us. It has many names, mana, spirit energy, will, chakra, the force…but it's all the same though several covens have become specialized and received distinctive names such as witches, geomancers, druids, shamans, alchemists, priests, ninjas, sages, hermits, exorcists and so on"

"The reason as to why most of them have been women and very few but famed men, it's because these energies flow through our souls and thus are subject to our feelings, and since women are more in contact with them, we can manipulate them with the proper training" said Kurenai with a smile as the rather silly explanation sunk into the boys' heads.

Right before Naruto rose his hand Kurenai added "Men refuse to acknowledge their own feelings many times as they consider it unmanly and so great potentials have been wasted with such rubbish! But from time to time more sensitive men are born and they are given access to our wonderful world"

"This means that these two wonderful specimens are quite the empathic boys many girls would kill to be with!" Kurenai said while pointing to both boys who blushed harshly as many of the girls squealed delighted.

"Did she just say that I am girly?" Naruto thought somewhat annoyed of such comparison.

"As a learned Mistress of Magic my duty will be to help both of you guys control the energies flowing through you and help you get started on the path to greatness our kind can only strive for! But before we begin classes we need to know what you are specifically, school rules forbid you from telling others what you are but among us you will find the acceptance others would deny you so be free and tell us your path" Kurenai compelled the two nervous kids.

Naruto was about to tell but Shino beat him to it "I am a Shino Aburame and I am a druid of the southern marshes, pleased to meet you all"

Kurenai smiled and replied "Splendid! A talker of the wild! What is your people's specialty my boy, I am afraid I am rather unfamiliar with your coven"

"We are speakers the creatures roaming the south marshes, but my only talent falls on talking with insects…"Shino said somewhat embarrassed as every girl in the room cringed at the thought, even such tolerant girls still hold true to their gender…

Kurenai smiled awkwardly and replied "What an interesting path young one, insects are not among the easiest kind to speak with; maybe with training and time you will learn the tongue of others…"

Shino closed the hood on his head making his black lenses the only visible part of his face, Naruto couldn't help but feel somewhat sorry for him, getting a girl would prove to be a real challenge for him apparently.

Feeling sorry too for Shino Kurenai turned her attention at the blonde boy besides him and with her eyes invited him to reveal his nature to the entire class.

Naruto gulped as this simple confession seemed harder than it first looked, he was told what he was just a few days ago and with it the realization downed upon him as to his father's rather cold treatment towards him and his mother and the scorn of the people who surrounded them. To say it freely now was rather scary as he had kept it a secret from everyone fearing that those days would return even in this wonderful place he stumbled with.

Naruto tried his best to utter the words but they seemed to be pronounced in an impossible language making his mouth move without sound.

This earned sad looks from every girl in the class as they understood at some level the pain restraining those words from coming to the world. Their ancestors had been persecuted and mistrusted by both children and forced them into secrecy and solitude.

Kurenai frowned and with a swift move from her stick she disappeared and in a puff reappeared in front of Naruto startling the poor boy. But before he could retreat further Kurenai pulled his arm and embraced him tightly against her chest.

"I see suffering behind your doubt Naruto but know that among us you have nothing to fear as your heart has remained full of love despite the blind hatred sent your way" said a soothing Kurenai.

Naruto opened his eyes and realized that he was indeed among people similar to him and not only that, despite his hard environment, he had grown with much happiness and received a lot of love and upon coming here he had received unconditional support and affection.

Feeling his resolve growing Kurenai stepped back and invited Naruto to speak as this time he seemed ready.

Naruto inhaled deeply and smiling with a strange easiness he said in clear voice "I am Naruto Uzumaki and I am a Selvain, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

But instead of receiving cheers or a thunderous applause he was met with many shocked faces full of surprise and a sighing Kurenai.

Guess some secrets are better that way…

**AN: Done!**

**This chapter was mostly finished on Sunday but being late at night and watching anime didn't gave me much focus to finish writing the last paragraphs.**

**I intended to include the club selection in this chapter but having huge doubts about it decided to postpone it for the next chapter as I briefly introduced Ten-Ten to the mix along with Kakashi, whose back story is a rather good one if I am allowed to brag!**

**Now let's get down to business, next chapter will be of Naruto deciding for a club so in my intent to do something original I decided not to include him into the newspaper and instead having him pick a new one. Challenge is that I don't have any idea as to which one and so I want all my readers to help me decide!**

**You may suggest regular clubs you find in schools on your country, ones you have seen in other manga/anime or anything your creative minds may produce and that may fit in this story. They can be sports, cultural, culinary, science and whatever you may come up with; the only condition is that you give me a brief justification as to why would Naruto join it.**

**A complain some of you may have is the kind of teachers the Academy has, and to be honest I don't know exactly which one would fit better with certain roles so I also ask for advice on this subject as well.**

**If the explaining is too long, you may send me a private message instead of a review.**

**Finally as to give you some time to think, I'll steer back to another of my projects for a while.**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**


	9. The Perfect Club

**Chapter 9: The Perfect Club**

Naruto was smiling awkwardly as the entire class watched him even more interested than before making him feel more like a prized work of art at a museum.

As he tried to speak, Kurenai started talking while placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder "You see Naruto, Selvains are extremely rare even among us as your kind was nearly wiped out centuries ago and because of the enormous amount of energy flowing in you. Not to mention the little guest you have within"

"That makes you already one of the students with more potential in this class Naruto so it's natural your classmates show a certain degree of interest about which wonders you could perform; so I would like to ask you, do you know how to control the energies within you?" continued Kurenai with a keen interest of her own.

"Ah…no, I figured out what I am just last week, before that I was only an outcast in my town and beyond having obvious physical perks I didn't knew I could do more" answered Naruto earning a few disappointed moans.

"Well, it's alright, that's why you are among us; so we will begin by showing your energies so you are aware of them and can begin to use them. Please follow me" said Kurenai stepping down the ladders towards her desk.

Naruto gulped as he followed suit while every girl whispered to each other as they kept staring at Naruto.

"Excuse me but, can I actually use those energies within?" asked Naruto a bit confused.

"Well of course you can, no one taught you though so that's why your energies only work at instinctive level sustaining your body and protecting you when you need it the most. At the best they work like an organ in your body" said Kurenai looking for something in the drawer of her desk.

"What about the spirit within me? Will it be affected if I use these energies?" asked Naruto concerned about his link with the spirit.

"Essentially a Selvain is two entities within the same body, the body which contains your soul and the spirit that inhabits the energy pool within you warding it from evil spirits. But that energy pool it's yours to use as you see fit, the spirit may stir but it's not really affected or harmed in the process so you should be fine" said Kurenai bringing a pouch of old leather and grabbing a pinch of glittering dust from it.

Naruto was about to mention the disruption his father caused with a ritual but it was too late as Kurenai blew the dust upon him. The dust immediately reacted making a golden aura surround Naruto glowing as intensely as the Sun effectively blinding everyone in the classroom.

Naruto managed to observe himself as intense light emitted from his entire body; it was warm and flowed out of him in waves that felt like a soft wind. He felt completely energized but somewhat out of his own body as he was experiencing the world like never before, it felt like watching it through a glass and almost as if he could jump out of his own body and escape the mortal boundaries.

Everyone in the classroom glowed with different colors though they were much less incandescent than him.

The aura started to expand again and take shape above his body making him levitate a little as he observed with fascination that something akin to hands or claws formed above his own and moved as he wished. The moment he wanted to jump and try out that enormous energy, he felt a hit in the back of the head by a hard object and soon his energies began to fade and disperse reducing the glow and placing him on the floor gently.

Naruto had to momentarily drown a "No!" that wanted to escape his mouth as that amazing experience ended.

Shaking his head Naruto turned to look at Kurenai who was holding a black baseball bat with glowing red runes carved on it.

Kurenai seemed ready to deliver another hit but seeing the confused gaze on Naruto she lowered the bat and made it disappear with her stick. She exhaled and smiled to Naruto while she started to clap.

Every other student started to do the same as their sight recovered and soon enough the whole classroom was engulfed in thunderous applause making Naruto go red and start scratching the back of his head nervously as he felt somewhat embarrassed.

"Wonderful Naruto, that was just wonderful; you have the greatest potential I have ever seen! But I confess that teaching you how to control your energies will be quite a challenge as I have never seen such intensity before, not to mention that your kind of energy is quite rare" said Kurenai.

Before Kurenai continued explaining Naruto interrupted her and asked "What was that dust you sprinkled on me with just now?"

"That? It's called Wonderland Dust, it's a useful tool used by magicians to induce into the magic world the young ones. You see, by forcefully drawing out the energy within a person you help them realize the power within them, and thus give them the trust and confidence to tackle on their education with earnest effort" answered Kurenai to an intrigued Naruto who barely registered what she said.

Sighing at Naruto's still confused look she downgraded it more "Basically I allowed you to experiment your own energy so you had a taste of your potential and eventually learn how to control it. With my guidance I'll help you get started in the proper use of your energies and learn how to draw your own power with little effort"

"So basically I'll become a wizard or something?" asked Naruto understanding more of Kurenai's input.

"Not necessarily, your energies are raw at the moment and so they can be used in a number of ways. You are the one who will decide the path in which you wish to develop though some paths may be harder for you given your kind of energy" answered Kurenai.

"Kind of energy?" asked a puzzled Naruto.

"You probably saw it while your own energies flowed out; everyone here irradiates a different kind of energy which glows with its distinctive color. That color has helped our kind to better determine the most suitable path of learning, yours though is very unique, one commonly found in priests and exorcists" continued Kurenai.

"And why is it so rare? I am certain you have seen some in your days" said Naruto not wanting to be left out for his own rarity.

"Well, priests and exorcists are basically servants of the light, the scorching light which banish demons and evil spirits from this world. But their kind left our side a long time ago as they grew arrogant, thinking themselves the only uncorrupted ones; while despising the other paths of the twilight. They are the only ones of our kin who serves humanity directly, mostly in their varied religions and beliefs" said Kurenai feeling somewhat bothered for downing Naruto with her tale.

Naruto on his side remembered that for good or bad he was also the son of a powerful and recognized Exorcist that probably had something to do with his energies.

"The problem with their kin is that they also developed skills which directly nullify our own thus making them great hunters and dangerous foes. Thankfully the days in which they hunted witches and the like is over and we have been mending the past ever since, though it remains difficult not to be wary of them" finished saying Kurenai.

"So basically no one here would be able to teach me how to master my energies?" said a downcast Naruto.

Lifting his face Kurenai smiled sweetly "Didn't I say that it would just be difficult? Your energies are of the divine kind but not strange to me or the former instructors of this academy, after all, your mom was a Selvain if I recall right, and she was quite skilled in using her own energies"

"You knew my mom?" asked an excited Naruto.

"By name and fame only, she attended this class before I entered the Academy and she was quite skilled from what I investigated. And you know what? She will be able to help you with your training. You see every student here has the obligation to write a Grimoire, a book of their lessons and skills, and leave it behind for research purposes on the most talented cases or a record of this class for future reference. Your mother's Grimoire should be somewhere in the library, I'll fetch it for you and with it I should have an idea of how to better teach you!" said a happy Kurenai as Naruto's face lightened up with happiness.

"Wait a moment, will I have to write a Grimoire myself?" asked a worried Naruto.

"Why of course, even to this day as a member of the faculty I am still writing my own. But don't worry I'll help you get started on it" replied Kurenai.

Just a Naruto smiled relieved and began walking back to his seat, he heard Kurenai whisper to him "Many of the girls here dream of siring the next Merlin so be careful with your relationships Naruto…"

"What?" asked Naruto only to find Kurenai already bringing the class material to the screen; dismissing her words Naruto went back to his seat as every female eyed him with a single intention in their minds.

**At class's end…**

Just as the bell rang Naruto was swarmed by the girls of his class and each with a letter for him; every letter was concealed in envelopes of different colors and seals with several crests that Shino pointed out were the crests of different lodges, covens and sisterhoods.

Naruto wanted to open them but as he was running late for the club selection, he stashed them in his back pack and proceeded to leave the building and head towards the Club meeting outside the school.

But right before he crossed the door out of the building he was violently pulled into a service closet and then thrown to the floor; before he could move he felt a light weight falling on him and tangling its limbs with his.

Naruto opened his eyes widely when that weight brushed rather forcefully against his crotch sending flares of an unknown feeling to his brain.

"W-W-What?" screamed Naruto holding whatever was on him so he could watch.

On top of him was Ten-Ten with a wide grin and playful eyes as Naruto held her by her arms above him, making her perky breasts snug together making it a rather enticing pose.

Naruto pushed away making her land on her butt with her legs spread open showing Naruto her rather sexy underwear with the garter belt.

Naruto went red and immediately stood up averting his gaze from Ten-Ten who giggling a bit also stood up and straightened her clothes.

"For such a desired man you sure are shy!" said Ten-Ten making Naruto turn around with a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"Well besides having three freshmen already after your bodily fluids? You should check the letters the entire class just gave you; they may sound outrageous but in all true are very serious proposals" replied Ten-Ten leaning against the door blocking Naruto's escape route.

"Alright…" said Naruto as he reached for one of the letters he had stashed in his backpack.

He picked one which seemed rather elegant and displayed Gryphon on its crest, opening it with care Naruto began to read the rather complex and formal language of it. Having a hard time deducting the complicated words Naruto finally got to the juicy part of it and stammering he said to Ten-Ten "I-I-Is this for real?"

"Yup! As real as it gets I am afraid!" replied a smiling Ten-Ten.

"But, why?" Naruto asked as he feared to open the other letters.

"Your impressive display must have done the trick" answered Ten-Ten.

Seeing his confusion she added "Males with such potential are rare as it is, and since there are few male mages out there, finding males with potential is incredibly hard for a witch. You basically are like stumbling over a gold mine"

"But having a child without further compromise and offering tribute in exchange can't be right!" exclaimed an irate Naruto. One thing was to need a child to help prevent extinction, another because you wanted a family but having a child because it would later on becomes a great wizard was simply wrong!

"Heh heh, how noble of you, but I guess that it can be excused given the recent acknowledgement of your nature. Like every other creature in this Academy, our kind also has certain quirks that make us unique" said Ten-Ten in a lecturing pose.

"Given that we are mostly female, finding men with potential is difficult, making future generations of wizards an uncertainty since many of us who get married with humans or monsters, give birth to children with not enough potential to even practice the arts. To find a man with potential is already a lucky break, to find one like you is a once in a lifetime opportunity" continued Ten-Ten.

"So as to preserve our knowledge, the members of or organizations have one life-lasting mission and that is to provide the organization with future members who carry on. That's why the letters have those crests on it; it's as if the entire organization they belong to is offering you wealth and favor in exchange for help to keep the traditions alive, by surrendering a child or more as you may allow" finished Ten-Ten.

"But I am a Selvain, my children would also be like me, not entirely free to be other thing" replied an interested Naruto as the subject of a family was touched by his newly acknowledged nature.

"I believe Miss Yuhi said so already, but Selvain's only distinctive trait is a spirit which never manifests and just protects the individual from being possessed by evil spirits. Besides that most, of you are born with incredibly large amounts of energy which unfortunately goes unused as many Selvain aren't aware of their own nature. But you Naruto, you are like the oasis in the middle of the desert!" replied Ten-Ten smiling brightly to Naruto.

"I see, you have it rough don't you? Preserving a tradition with such difficulties must be hard" said Naruto as he tried to understand the position of the twilight walkers as this title applied for the varied assortment of specialties the girls developed.

"We have managed! And many times we find children with potential and take them into our custody despite not being born from us, though many do desire to have a home full of special children!" replied Ten-Ten trying to lift Naruto's spirits.

Naruto smiled back thinking that the Twilight Walkers weren't that bad if they did took children under their care; though the stories of them stealing children was nagging at him.

"I don't recall you giving me a letter though" said Naruto casually remembering that indeed Ten-Ten had been the only girl in class who didn't gave him a letter.

Ten-Ten blinked a couple of times and then grinned at Naruto "So you did like what you saw huh?"

Naruto was the one blinking now as he processed the other meaning of his question, going red he said "T-T-That's not what I meant, I mean everyone gave me one and I found weird you didn't!"

Laughing lightly Ten-Ten approached Naruto and whispering to his ear she said "Well that's because though I do have the same mission as everyone else in this class I am slightly different, you see I like girls…"

Naruto blinked very hard this time and slowly got away from Ten-Ten and with a goofy expression said "What? I think I misheard you"

Ten-Ten huffed and grabbing Naruto's face she said loud and clear "I LOVE GIRLS! I AM A LESBIAN! AND IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT I'LL TURN YOU INTO ONE AND RAPE YOU!"

Naruto then yelped and getting back away from Ten-Ten said with a nervous smile "D-D-Don't worry, I have nothing against gays or anything, I was just startled!"

Ten-Ten relaxed and said "Glad to know, but let's get back to business, it's still my mission to get you know what from you but I can't conceive doing it with a man…alone…"

At this part Ten-Ten was starting to go red as several pictures cascaded through her mind.

Naruto started saying "What do you mean by alone? ...Don't tell me you would be willing to…" but before he finished saying it Ten-Ten shut his mouth.

"Don't say it its too embarrassing! Just think about it!" screamed Ten-Ten as she stacked her own letter into his pocket and left the closet room with the door wide open just as Shino was passing by.

Shino saw the blushing Ten-Ten running out of the closet and the bewildered Naruto inside with a confused expression.

"Just so you know Naruto, every wise man knows their own limits…" said Shino as he shook his head in disapproval of Naruto's debauchery and soon to be execution.

Naruto just sighed as he stashed the letter in his bulging backpack and left in a hurry as the club meeting had already begun.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

Sakura, Ino and Hinata have been waiting for Naruto at the school gates for around an hour since classes ended. Their last class of instinct restraining was given to them by Headmaster Tsunade herself and though they thought they had their own instincts under control they were proven quite mistaken.

Tsunade had brought with her a glass prism which emitted a powerful light and placed everyone under trance and within that trance, they experimented situations where their control would be tested without fail.

Sakura was presented with an scenario where she accompanied Naruto to a blood donating campaign; needless to say they never got to the needle when she was already sucking dry a pale faced Naruto while every human around ran and screamed…

Ino was presented with a situation where she and Naruto went to an exclusive night club full of beautiful people like them, but soon enough the lust of the entire place from men to women and vice versa was too much for her and she lost control of her transformation as she assaulted Naruto desiring to posses him and be possessed.

Finally Hinata was presented with perhaps the worst case scenario; she was finely dressed and inside a chapel as the bells rang beautifully outside. The place was deserted though it looked like it was recently vacated; she saw a flash of a known gold hair and ran out to see it only to find Naruto holding Sakura's hand as both stepped into a limousine with a big board on the back saying "Just Married!" The freezing massacre that followed it's just too horrible to describe so I'll leave it to your scarred imaginations…

Every first year student had failed to control themselves under the illusion as the situations they were presented with seemed impossible or too farfetched, it just showed how emotionally unbalanced they were and the risk they represented for the Night community, as a mistake from one could spell disaster for everyone and a life of banishment.

Tsunade though encourage them that almost every student managed to control themselves and find that point which they wouldn't dare to cross.

The three girls were left mentally exhausted but aware of their emotions and relationship with Naruto as he was the constant in the turmoil of their hearts.

But now it was the time to relax and further score points with Naruto and so joining the same Club would represent a significant victory, at least for Ino and Hinata as Sakura's thoughts weren't among those lines.

Sakura just wanted to be next to him and have a blast, not to mention that having his tasty blood nearby was a welcomed bonus.

But the question in their minds was, just what kind of activity did Naruto enjoyed the most? So far they have been friends with him he has never really disclosed much of his past or his hobbies, the only one who knew something more about him was Sakura and she wouldn't share much with anyone.

As they mused over the activities they could spend time with Naruto, the aforementioned boy finally arrived carrying his extra bulky backpack.

The three girls didn't lost any time and pulled him with them as they made way into the tumultuous crowd looking at the different club stands.

Soon enough Naruto got another remainder of his new environment as the clubs displayed before him were really out of this world. One was entirely dedicated to the re vindication of the undead and its head tutor was the guy from the cafeteria.

Another was dedicated to the study of real monster culture and the eventual destruction of crappy monster movies and books like Twilight.

Others seemed specifically designed for every species available except for the most uncommon like Naruto and his friends.

The sports clubs also had their own quirks as anyone might expect from a place like this; there were the typical sports which attracted a good number of people to them but there were also the peculiar ones like, leprechaun tossing, ogre sumo, broom stick racing and so on.

Naruto was really fascinated with all the clubs and their interesting demonstrations but to the girls frustration he wasn't particularly interested in any of them as he just stood by them, observed them for a while and then moved on.

Getting tired of his apparent indecision the girls decided to take him to the clubs they would enjoy most and the other girls wouldn't be too interested.

So taking the initiative Ino dragged Naruto to the Gardening club, where several girls were tending to many varieties of flowers and plants in pots. Naruto marveled at the different kinds of flowers he had never seen before, making Ino adopt a smug look as Hinata released steam in her anger and Sakura watched somewhat confused.

But soon enough her smug look turned into one of defeat when Naruto's head was being attempted to be devoured by a plant as the girls from the club fought to set him free.

Taking the chance when Naruto got free, Hinata grabbed him and quickly led him to the tea ceremony club. She beamed with triumph as Naruto complimented how good the tea made by the girls in the club tasted.

But once again, a moment of triumph turned into one of horror as Naruto dropped to the ground grabbing his belly in pain; Hinata watched the Board with the club's name and noticed that it said "Demon Tea Ceremony Club"

The girls from the club gave Naruto an antidote and explained that the Demon Tea was exclusively for certain kind of monsters, particularly those with strong stomachs.

Naruto was helped to his feet by Sakura who in turn led to a club that had caught her eye before and carrying him gently she spoke "How about this one?"

Naruto smiled over Sakura's tenderness and looked up to see the club she was talking about, but soon enough he paled in horror as he read the board "Extreme Karate Club!"

Looking down from the board he saw the actual members and paled even further as they were by far the bulkiest and more muscled students he had seen so far. Dressed in their ragged Karate uniforms the club members were splintering whole tree trunks and bending metal beams bared handed.

He turned to look at Sakura who had the brightest expression so far as her eyes shined with the excitement of further increasing her prowess as a martial artist.

"Let's become stronger together Naruto!" said Sakura only to notice that Naruto was crawling away in the direction of the other clubs.

**Later…**

Naruto told the girls that it would be better if he looked for a club on his own and then meet up with them to communicate them his decision. The girls frowned at that but respected his will; after all they almost got him into very dangerous situations.

Naruto walked around the less visited clubs which were at the end of the exposition, on one of the stands was Kakashi who stood with his legs over the stand's table. The club read "Controversial Literature Appreciation Club"

Naruto laughed a bit knowing what kind of literature he probably referred to but decided to have a word with him as he seemed to know him from years past.

"Hi there Mister Hatake! Having a lot of members?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi looked up from his orange book and addressed Naruto "As a matter of fact, yes; Though they sent their applications privately"

Kakashi showed him his club list full of names, making Naruto cringe about the unexpected number of perverts in this school.

Kakashi eye smiled and continued "We also make our own essays as final projects and send them as possible plot lines for the founder of this club!"

"Founder? Just how long has this club existed?" Naruto asked bewildered.

"Well it was mostly an underground group centuries ago when everyone was such prudes, but several years ago a great man stepped up and allowed us to come into the light! He is the great author behind this great piece of literature!" replied Kakashi showing his beloved copy to Naruto.

"Must be quite the character…"said a nervous Naruto.

Kakashi leant back and said "But you are not here to join my club right? You probably wonder from where I know you."

Naruto gulped and nodded affirmatively, Kakashi eye smiled again and said "Well let us say that your father and I were once close, but some things happened and we had to part ways. Someday I'll tell you but be confident that I have my eye on you and will help you when you need it"

That wasn't the answer he expected but was content enough to drop the matter; after all he was denied knowledge of his nature by his father. Whatever happened with Kakashi was probably his father's fault in the first place and hard to talk about.

"No sweat Mister Hatake! I won't pressure it, and thanks. Anyway do you have an advice for which club should I join into?" said Naruto.

Kakashi scratched his chin in a meditative way and said "Well there are the clubs from around the school, they are the less known but I think you would fit just fine"

Naruto nodded thankfully and left to find those clubs Kakashi spoke of.

Meanwhile Kakashi said aloud "He turned to be a good boy after all Master Minato; hopefully you'll learn something from him…"

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

Naruto got around campus and found the remaining club stands; they were few in number and with less ostentatious decorations but the really interesting part were that there was no applicant making line or picking information.

He approached the first one which read "Demon Rock Band!" The attendant was mean looking red headed second year girl with a black cap with two small bumps underneath.

The moment he got close the girl sent him a sharp look which paralyzed Naruto on the spot.

The girl snarled and growling said "You sing well?"

Naruto blinked and gulped as he suddenly felt in danger, he answered "Not really, I like music but I never learned to play anything beyond the sweet flute in elementary…"

The girl's eyes shone for an instant but immediately changed into an aggressive look as she replied "Then beat it! We need a singer, not a dickhead wannabe"

Naruto got the dismissal and decided not to anger the girl anymore; she seemed by far the nastiest character he had met in this school, not to mention the foul mouth which threw him off guard.

He then noticed that one of the club stands was being attended by Itachi, Sasuke's brother if he recalled right.

Naruto approached the stand as Itachi rose to attend him with proper manners as he was dressed in a similar fashion to a butler except for the missing long tailed jacket. Itachi smiled politely and gave Naruto an introductory card.

The card read "Dreams Host Club" and nothing else; Naruto took it and replied "What's this club about?"

Itachi smiled again and replied "About making the misses of this school feel treated right and help people achieve their dreams, after all High School only lasts three years and in this case not everyone might make it to live in the human world. I only wanted to help some people here get some happiness before leaving in search of their destinies!"

Naruto thought that was a wonderful ideal though he cringed with the kind of desires some people in this school might have.

"So what exactly do we do here?" asked Naruto.

"We basically cater for girls who come seeking a good time, we listen to their problems while we serve them food and drinks and engage in conversation lifting their spirits when they feel tired or down. And for a twist we will make weekly contests to select a special petition from a client and make it true; so, are you interested Naruto?" answered Itachi with a gentle smile.

Naruto thought about it and decided that this was perhaps the most normal club he would come to find as he wasn't entirely interested in playing for any of the sports club, since their version of sports was more akin to a medieval fight…

"One second though; Mister Itachi, are you a teacher or something?" asked Naruto thinking it odd for a Vampire Noble to be the administrator of a Host Club.

"Oh, well I wanted to keep an eye on Sasuke so he didn't get into trouble so Headmaster Tsunade told me I could stay as long as I made myself useful so I came up with this club. What do you think?" replied Itachi.

"You are a really dedicated brother! Well sign me in, the day's ending and I don't think I would fit well in any other club, but don't we need more members?" said Naruto as Itachi filled a form to register Naruto as a member of his club.

"Oh don't worry about the size, we only need another member to get started and he should be arriving about now" answered Itachi giving Naruto a copy of his entry form.

Naruto was puzzled by that last piece of information, but the red headed girl screaming at someone made him turn around to see a frustrated looking Sasuke walking in their direction.

"Hi there little brother! So good you come to join us, I'll finish your registration in a moment" said Itachi clearly knowing Sasuke's lack of social skills or a friendlier disposition would prevent him from entering any club with group activities.

Sasuke stood in front of Itachi and Naruto with his arms crossed and scoffing he said "I bet you are enjoying this…"

Naruto laughed awkwardly while Itachi answered "Haven't enjoyed something this much in a long time!"

**AN: Done!**

**And with that, I made my club choice based on your suggestions my readers!**

**I chose the Host club thing with a small touch of support club who helps others accomplish certain school dreams.**

**I know several of you suggested a martial arts club but in all honesty that is just an overused subject, so in hopes of delivering something a bit more original I went through with this new idea.**

**As to make Naruto a bit more of a badass, Kurenai's class will help him on it in an original way, so have faith and don't complain how much of a wimp Naruto is right now, that's what character development is for.**

**Now a new question for you people; what club should Sakura, Ino and Hinata join?**

**Remember they have different tastes and likes so try to think of something that may bring them together besides their intentions for Naruto, so be as original as you can and give me a good explanation. I'll do my best to accommodate the best idea I receive.**

**Until I have enough input, I'll dedicate myself temporarily to my other projects so…**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**


	10. Foolishness

**Chapter 10: Foolishness**

**Early AN: Sorry it took me this long to update but I had my reasons which I'll explain at the end of the chapter, please read it as I feel I owe a little explanation; Enjoy.**

The three girls got tired of waiting for Naruto as the day was ending and they still needed to join a club.

Ino thought of actually joining the gardening club but she didn't see much use in it, after she all wouldn't be able to grow the plants back on the human world as they would be a serious concern for public safety. She had tried to use Naruto's liking of flowers in her favor by sharing a common interest and perhaps lure him into one of those scenarios where they get "dirty" while gardening.

Hinata dropped the idea of joining the Demon Tea Club or any other aesthetics related club as she had already been raised in a very traditional and strict family. The only reason she wanted to join was to demonstrate her womanly skills to Naruto and perhaps show him the difference between her and her less refined competition.

Finally Sakura resigned herself as she had actually made tryouts for the Extreme Karate Club but was ultimately disappointed as the current members of the club weren't even tough enough to sustain her blows or match her speed. These were just bulking idiots who used their massive physique and regular strength to pretend they actually had any skill; her sisters were much more formidable and scarier than any of these losers. Or so she thought…

Sakura also wanted to be with Naruto but she remembered how Naruto had avoided joining her or the girls to joining his own club. Taking that into consideration she decided that looking for her own club was the best way of imitating Naruto and be in tune with him.

And so the three girls walked the stalls for the umpteenth time as most of them had already filled their quota and just waited for the end of the day to pack up things and call it a day.

By this time as the sun disappeared over the horizon the girls were growing nervous as they haven't found a decent club to get into and heavens now what Headmaster Tsunade would say about it or in which club she would fit them forcefully.

As they were about to begin a new round of search Sakura thought she heard a soft whimper coming from behind some tall plants. She moved closed as some students finished removing their stand and noticed a humble and very small stand that had in simple letters above "Writing Club" and a sad looking Shizune seating in it.

Sakura moved close as Ino and Hinata followed clearly interested with her discovery; getting in front they saw Shizune seating looking down with her cat ears pointing downwards and her tail coiled around one of her chair's legs.

"Hello there Miss Shizune; how are you?" softly asked Sakura.

Startled Shizune almost fell backwards but Hinata froze her chair's legs as to prevent it from falling down.

"A-A-Ah, girls! How can I help you? Do you have any doubts about your classes?" said an unconvincingly cheerful Shizune as she placed her hands over the empty registration sheets.

Seeing this Sakura took pity and said "What's your club about Miss Shizune?"

Shizune blinked surprised a couple of times and not sure of what she heard she said "Oh this? This is just a small project of mine! Nothing important I assure you!"

Smiling Sakura slammed a bit hard her palm on the desk making Shizune yelp and give three pamphlets of her club. Such pamphlets were old and worn as if printed a long time ago, in them there was an invitation to improve and develop one's writing skills through essays, short stories and as a final project a complete novel.

The nervous Shizune saw with a certain amount of fear how the three girls read the pamphlets from one side to the other and sighed sadly as the three girls placed back the pamphlets back on the table.

"Thanks for coming by, I hope you find the club you are looking for" said a dejected Shizune as she too prepared to dismantle her stand.

"Talk to us about your club; what exactly is the point of doing this?" kindly asked Sakura as Ino and Hinata wondered what she was getting to.

Feeling very confused as her fluttering ears indicated Shizune began "Well as the pamphlets say, my intention is to help you kids improve your writing skills through constant practice, but beyond that is to help you appreciate one of culture's most important and iconic expressions!"

Feeling a bit more confident she continued a bit more shyly "And also because through writing, one can express what speech cannot in the heat of the moment. Every word is carefully thought off and placed with a purpose, crafting great stories and conveying your every wish and hope to the reader; but most importantly is about leaving a bit of yourself in them and reaching out to many generations coming after you so they can learn of you and the world you lived in"

"And why do you write Miss Shizune?" asked Sakura with the same kindness as before.

"Me? Well, mmm, I write because it's the only way I can reach out to the world. You see girls, here in school I don't have much trouble but can you imagine how would I do in the human world with my poor control over my transformation? Monsters who can't control their instincts or their bodies are forbidden from leaving the Shadow Realms and wander into the human world, so I accepted a job here as to remain safe and close to the academy I love so much without having to march to the other Shadow Realms; writing is my only way of reaching out to the world and leave my mark on it" said an embarrassed Shizune.

Taking Shizune's hands into his own Sakura said "Then sign us up; it sounds fun to be able to do that"

Ino and Hinata looked at Sakura with a bit of surprise over her decision, particularly since she decided what club they should join into.

Tearing up Shizune stammered "A-A-Are you sure? This isn't a joke right?"

"Of course not! We may not be very good at it, but I trust you will help us" replied Sakura.

At this Shizune pounced into Sakura's arms who managed to avoid falling down as her teacher rubbed her face against hers as she purred happily.

As the girls signed their entry forms a happy Shizune gave them some worn books she said contained the basics about structure and grammar they should know when writing their own material. She also informed them about where they would be gathering and on which days.

As the girls took their leave Ino and Hinata blocked Sakura's way and confronted her in unison "Just who named you our leader? You just can't decide which club we should join without consulting us; besides joining out of pity is a bit contra productive towards your real likes"

Sakura smiled back and said "Well it's always fun to start new things, especially those in which you have no real skill; besides what's the fun in doing something you are already good at?"

The two girls were taken aback by Sakura's really smart answer as they expected it to be one of her random actions. Thinking it through it actually made a lot of sense to delve into something you have no skill in order to make it and maybe discover that you are really good at it.

Ino was the first to admit "Well, you are right about that; still you should have consulted us first, what if Hinata turns out to be a boring writer? Who do we blame then?"

Hinata got irked by Ino's comment and replied "Or what if Ino turns out to only write erotic material, we may be shut down out of moral concern"

Sakura laughed a bit at their exchange and added "How about we wait until Miss Shizune tells us what we are supposed to write?"

The other girls sighed and decided to follow Sakura as she headed back to the dorms and perhaps find Naruto on the way to have her fill for the night, for some reason she started to feel somewhat hungry.

Hinata then asked "But you never told us why you wanted to enter Miss Shizune's club, Sakura. What drove you pick it? Don't tell me it was out of the moment"

"Well I thought that Naruto would have helped her out, even if he had no talent in writing; so I thought of doing the same" answered Sakura with a look in her eyes that caught Ino and Hinata by surprise making them stop as Sakura resumed her way.

Looking down Hinata said with a embarrassed tone "How shameful, in my selfishness for being with Naruto I forgot the rest of the world around me; I have no other choice but to atone"

Ino instead was frozen as if something had scared her deeply making Hinata drop her rivalry and ask concerned "Are you alright Ino? Is something wrong?"

Ino got out from that state and replied a quick "Y-Y-Yes, I am alright! Guess Sakura really got us this time huh?"

After this she began walking quickly after Sakura in hopes of seeing Naruto as well, for at this moment she was genuinely concerned and needed some reassurance; as Sakura's eyes at that moment when she spoke of Naruto looked exactly like her mother's when she spoke of her Destined One…

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

Naruto and Sasuke had finished their inscription to Itachi's club and given a small pamphlet with the basic instructions of a Host club and its rules. Basically they would serve the girls to the best of their capacity and that implied manners, education and a ton of patience.

Naruto thought he could pull through rather well but he was worried about his club because of Sasuke; the brooding noble may no longer be a threat to anyone but his behavior and large as an ocean Pride would be a problem for a Host Club.

Both youngsters walked side by side as they returned to the dorms without speaking a word to each other; Naruto out of having a lot to think about as he subconsciously tried to invoke the power that surge during class and Sasuke, well out of knowing that Naruto was part from his fall to commonness.

Seeing that he was going nowhere trying to summon that awesome power Naruto decided to break the uncomfortable silence between him and the proud Vampire.

"Say do you think we will be fine in the Host Club? Your brother seemed rather enthusiastic about it" said Naruto with the friendliest smile he could bare for Sasuke.

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto with smoldering eyes but remembering his brother's words from the previous days he sighed and said "Don't know, the school is full of freaks and weird people, not to mention that I am still to figure what my brother want; a word of advice Naruto, always take in mind that my brother never does anything at random"

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto not believing Sasuke as Itachi has proven so far to be a friendly enough Vampire, as weird as it sounds.

"That not even those things he apparently does at random aren't without purpose; Him coming to this school, removing my status, even forming that club; There must be an ulterior motivation to do all that" replied a wise looking Sasuke as he tried to figure out Itachi's actions.

"So following your reasoning, Itachi made you kiss me on purpose then? I don't think that was premeditated!" said Naruto as he tried to find the purpose beyond having a good laugh at Sasuke's expense.

Sasuke went red and barked back "That I am willing to admit was quite random even to him! And don't ever repeat that to me!"

"Roger that!" replied Naruto a bit more content of seeing Sasuke's more "normal" behavior. Apparently Sasuke has grown concerned over Itachi's actions involving him.

Just as they reached the still unnamed statue Naruto was quickly embraced by Ino who appeared from nowhere, but this time it was different from other days as Ino wasn't suffocating him with her generous breasts.

This time she was holding to him, embracing him tightly snuggling her head on his chest. Naruto was rather surprised by this behavior and after allowing Ino to hug him a bit further he placed his hands on her shoulders and pulling her off to see her at the eye he asked "Everything alright? Something wrong happened?"

Tearing up a bit Ino smiled sweetly taking Naruto a bit by surprise "No, nothing is wrong, I am just glad to see you…"

Not long after, Sakura and Hinata arrived to the scene where Ino was still holding to Naruto as he smiled awkwardly at the other two.

Sakura smiled back to Naruto and quickly made a small bow to Sasuke as she also gave him a friendly smile. Hinata on her side pretended she didn't saw the raven haired Vampire and went to pry away Ino from Naruto.

Ino resisted and when Hinata made an extra effort they pulled away Naruto's back pack which opened spilling every letter the girls from his special class gave to him. The one opened letter he had read before landed in Sakura's hands.

"So many letters! Who gave them to you?" asked a somewhat suspicious Hinata as she tried to pick one up but to her surprise they were enchanted and thus they wouldn't open to anyone who wasn't Naruto.

But the letter he had already opened was being read at that moment by Sakura, making Naruto incredibly nervous and Sasuke curious about why was Naruto going pale if Sakura wasn't sucking his blood.

Sakura finished reading the letter and folding it back neatly she gave it back to Naruto and with a wave she went back to the girls' dorms. At this Naruto almost cried out as he thought that his reputation before Sakura was crushed.

"What's wrong?" tenderly asked Ino as she was worried over Naruto's sudden change in humor.

"Witches…" replied Naruto with a defeated look.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

"Wow I never expected them to be so bold; but the idea of paying for a child just because he or she might become a great wizard, scandalous!" said Hinata as she sipped her tea on a table with Ino and Naruto.

"Like if that is any worse than what you almost did with Naruto!" replied Ino as she sat very close to Naruto who in turn had already grown accustomed to her proximity.

"I just didn't want his children! I also wanted him, which already makes me better than those spell casters" said a dignified Hinata as Naruto and Ino had trouble discerning Hinata's moral perspective.

"Still that doesn't solve my problem with Sakura, I couldn't get to explain her and now she thinks the worst of me…" said a crestfallen Naruto as he grabbed his head while staring at the table.

Ino wanted to comfort and counsel Naruto but a very selfish desire of hers tied her tongue making her twist inside with anguish over not being able to support her Destined One in a time of need. Now was the only time of her life when she cursed her nature and wished she could steel her heart in a moment like this.

"Then how about we save the day?" a voice boomed from behind them making Ino jump into Naruto's arms and Hinata spill her tea.

From nowhere in a flash Ten-Ten appeared making a bow as if her entrance was worth the applause. She then strode confidently and sat on the table crossing her legs in front of a still surprised Naruto.

Ten-Ten on her side took the chance to check out both Hinata and Ino who like Naruto, were also staring at her with a certain degree of surprise.

"You want to explain the requisition letters to your long fanged friend without getting crush to a pulp right? Then all you need is the charm of a witch!" said Ten-Ten with playful eyes.

Naruto blinked once more before a large frown appeared on his face, and getting up he placed his face very close to Ten-Ten's making the young witch smile nervously seeing that her entrance didn't had the desired impact.

"You witches caused all this, how can you help without actually making it worse?" said an irate Naruto.

"That's right! You bunch of harlots, how can you offer reward in exchange for a child? The tales about witches are actually more accurate than about any other monster, apparently!" complimented Hinata.

Ino in turn remained silent as Naruto and Hinata lashed out at the now backing witch.

"Just give me a moment! I promise I can right this" said Ten-Ten raising her hands in defense.

"Really? How?" asked a still angry Naruto.

"Well how about a gift? You know some jewelry or chocolates!" hurriedly said Ten-Ten not really convincing Naruto.

"Or how about I make a forgetting potion? She drinks it and she forgets about ever reading that letter, you would only need to keep the witches desires unknown to her!" said Ten-Ten.

Hinata got into a thinking state as if she considered it a good idea as Ten-Ten nodded eagerly seeing Neji's cousin approval.

Naruto was left a bit confused over the proposition and not knowing if that was actually a good idea; After all true friends don't drug each other!

As Hinata and Ten-Ten shared ideas already lost in the rather entertaining exchange Ino pulled Naruto away and forced him to walk with her.

"Where are we going?" asked Naruto to an angry looking Ino.

"We will clear this right now, or else you won't be at ease any time soon" said Ino in a clearly annoyed tone but resolute to see this to the end.

"Ah, thanks?" said a confused Naruto not exactly sure of Ino's current mood.

"Don't mention it!" barked back Ino making Naruto cringe a bit.

**Later by the road to the girls' dorm…**

Ino had left Naruto to go search for Sakura inside the dorm, she had left in a hurry as she sprouted her wings and took flight with all her demonic speed.

On the meantime Naruto wondered about Ino's sudden change in her behavior, ever since meeting back with them after the club meeting she has been much more "loving" instead of being more confident, loud and let's admit it, sexier.

"Wonder what happened while I was gone…" said Naruto out loud as he waited patiently for Ino's return.

Just as he paced around thinking about the days' events he heard a girlish scream.

"Ahhhh! Let me go! This is dangerous!" he heard scream a familiar voice.

He located the sound coming from above and his eyes almost popped out of their sockets as Sakura was struggling with the winged Ino who apparently kidnapped her from her dorm and carried her all the way to this place.

Sakura finally managed to break free only to realize how high she really was and screaming she plummeted to the ground where a frantic Naruto was flailing his arms in panic over the situation.

Naruto on his side decided that even if it breaks a couple of bones he would catch Sakura; even a Vampire wouldn't go unscathed from a fall like that.

He planted his feet firmly and focused on Sakura's falling form, just as he saw her approaching quickly he extended his arms and from them a couple of golden energy arms sprouted effectively catching Sakura without trouble and bringing her to the ground gently.

As soon as Sakura's feet touched the ground the arms faded leaving an extremely surprised Naruto blinking as he stared at his own arms and shaking them a little to see if they could do the same again; Sakura was just as surprised as she walked towards the confused Naruto.

The moment Sakura stood in front of the surprised Naruto; he jumped a bit backwards and immediately bowed deeply while saying "I am so sorry Sakura! I swear I can explain!"

Sakura laughed lightly and replied "Ino explained me a bit right before she plucked me away from my room; I am sorry too for acting like that, I guess I was just a bit disappointed in you"

Naruto rose his face and was met with an smiling Sakura who approached her, but soon his face went bright red as he noticed that she was in her pajamas which consisted of tight fitting shorts and an also a tight fitting camisole.

Naruto turned his head as to avoid seeing Sakura in her undergarments but she approached him apparently unaware of her own clothing.

"Well?" said Sakura as she stood in front of him.

Gulping down and still averting his gaze from her, he began "Well you see, apparently witches have a lifelong mission of acquiring new members for their organizations. And one of their goals is to breed with males with potential as to create a future generation of witches and wizards; by any means necessary apparently as they are willing to pay the male for his "generous" contribution to their cause!"

"They just plunged all those letters on me and I thought it would be rude to downright refuse them at the moment; then I read one and was outraged by their intent, but I tried to understand since it must be hard for them to keep their traditions alive and well, I…just wasn't thinking right. Tomorrow I'll tell them to do not offer me anything else and that I am not interested!" said Naruto with conviction as he started to sweat while avoiding to look at the scarcely dressed Sakura.

"But then you wouldn't be yourself Naruto. It's in you to help even beyond the scope of your ability or common sense and that's your greatest trait I think. We still have plenty of time ahead, we will think of how to make everyone happy" replied Sakura trying to look into Naruto's eyes which remained shyly apart from hers.

"So you aren't mad with me?" said a hopeful Naruto.

"Well, no but if you truly want to apologize…" said Sakura as she walked to a side of Naruto and began to approach her face to his exposed neck.

"I do; ack!" said Naruto as Sakura held on to him and began drinking his blood with a sweet smile on her face.

Naruto also smiled a bit and placed his hands around Sakura's shoulder enjoying the fact that his first friend forgave him.

"I must thank Ino properly later" though a happy Naruto.

Not far from there lost in the darkness of the sky a sad smiling Ino kept flight above them as she sighed "Mom, was right sometimes loving hurts…"

**AN: Done once more!**

**Hello, long time no see right?**

**Well the reason for this late update was because the past few weeks have been really bad for me; In short, my brother got robbed in Brazil, my cat passed away over sickness and I got sick afterwards.**

**So I have been in the slums for pretty much three weeks in a row and just this weekend I got to go to wedding of some cousin I don't even now in a town six hundred miles away from where I live.**

**This chapter was mostly for transition purposes so life in school can start anew and finally get down to more teachers, characters, wackiness and of course more romantic development.**

**I welcome ideas for the wackiness part so let your imagination run wild my friends.**

**I promise to get my head straight and get back on track soon.**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**


	11. Blooming

**Chapter 11: Blooming**

Sakura rolled for the hundred time in her bed as for some reason she have been feeling more uncomfortable since a few days after beginning her stance in the Academy. She felt hotter than usual making her sleep without covers and her clothes have been feeling more constraining lately.

She hugged her funny Dracula plushy as it always managed to calm her down since her fangs sprouted first when she was five. But this time it wasn't working as she just couldn't get the rest she needed.

It wasn't until she removed her camisole and her shorts that she finally felt liberated and comfortable. The problem was that though she thought it was a temporary thing, it happened every night and from a couple of days even when she was in her uniform going around school.

Morning finally came and Sakura found herself in her messy bed as sweat drops rolled on her naked figure, she blinked a couple of times as the morning howl rose the students from her dorm to a new day of classes.

Like usual she grabbed her discarded Pajamas and tried to put them on but for some reason it was very hard to get into them today. The camisole wasn't fitting around her chest and it tore when forcefully pulled down.

Sakura huffed angrily and started to put on her shorts only to have them stuck at her hips, she huffed angrily again and pulled them forcefully upwards making them slip and apply herself with a wedgie making her yelp and struggle to loosen up the incredibly tight fitting shorts.

Seeing that they weren't loosening up she sighed angrily again and grabbing her bath stuff she stepped out of her room as a procession of girls in her floor made it towards the showers.

She soon spotted Ino and Hinata who were talking and went to join up with them; Ino was wearing a transparent black camisole which only darkened around her generous C+ breasts and laced black panties that hugged her butt just perfectly.

Hinata on her side wore modest attire as she had a lofty cotton white camisole and long white pants which reached to her ankles.

Both girls were chatting as they held on to their basket with bath products as Sakura approached them with a smile, both girls turned to receive her but were left somewhat surprised when seeing the poor state of her clothes. The torn camisole and the painfully tight shorts made them wonder why she was still wearing those old looking clothes, but neither said a thing as they were already accustomed to Sakura's strange behavior.

As the girls went into the showers Ino and Hinata once more noticed with some amusement how Sakura struggled to get out of those shorts only to end up tearing them as well. Both went ahead into the showers and once more wondered about why did Sakura was yelping a bit here and there when the hot water fell on her body and she quickly went to the valves adjusting the heat several times.

And when they were finished they noticed that Sakura decided to roll herself up with a towel instead of putting on her regular underwear.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Hinata asked to Ino as she just couldn't conceive why Sakura was acting so strange.

"Don't know but its stranger than usual isn't it?" replied Ino as she eyed the walking form of Sakura.

Back in her room Sakura looked at her soft nylon camisole and her pink bat pattern panties, she went to her camisole but the moment she started to struggle with the damn thing she decided to discard it as it would probably tear as well.

Then she went to the panties and with some effort she managed to fit in though they fitted too tightly making her a bit uncomfortable when she walked. Sighing angrily for the hundred time that morning she went on to put on her uniform with some weariness given her recent conflict with clothes.

As she placed the shirt on, the soft cotton fabric grazed her bare breasts and they felt incredibly sensitive making her moan a little and go red with embarrassment. Then she went for the skirt and it forced her to zip it a bit more up than she usually did making the skirt considerably shorter exposing more of her legs and dangerously nearing the edge of her butt.

"Did they shrunk?" thought Sakura suspecting that she probably grabbed someone else's clothes in laundry day, but that was hardly the issue since her mother stitched her name on the inside of every part of her uniform.

Not knowing what was going on she stepped out of her room carrying her heavy back pack which made her shirt and jacket hug her chest more tightly forcing her to walk with care as she didn't wanted anyone to worry about her.

**With Naruto…**

Naruto opened his eyes the moment the loud howl woke every boy in his dorm up; he took his arm and stretched it above him inspecting it carefully wondering how that strange power had come out yesterday night when Sakura was falling from the sky.

He tried several times making gestures with his arm and hands, he went from imitating spider man's distinctive hand gesture to every other combination he had seen before but nothing worked.

Deciding to better ask Miss Yuhi about the incident he removed the sheets from himself and got up. He then noticed that several things in his room were tumbled over, none was broken but it was more like if something drop them by brushing against them.

Naruto wondered what may have happened or if some unknown girl went into stalker mode and somehow entered his room while asleep. Dismissing it as just a bad joke he placed everything back in place and went to grab his clothes and step out for his bath.

Right outside he managed to catch on with the group of friends he has been making for the past two weeks. He almost laughed when thinking that he had made more friends in less than a month than fifteen years back in his hometown, he wondered if it had anything to do that this friends were all monsters and at the same time far better people than most humans.

He even greeted Sasuke who returned his now classic "Hn"; he had to admit that today he was feeling particularly well, far better than ever he might dare to say!

When they got to the showers and everyone was undressing several of his friends couldn't help but look at him strangely.

Naruto soon noticed the stares and feeling a bit awkward he said "What? I have something wrong?"

Kiba replied a bit casually but still somewhat disturbed "Dude, have you been working out?"

Naruto blinked confused, he was certainly fit but he had never really participated in any sports before or even went out for a jog as most people in his hometown gave him a really nasty disapproving glare.

Naruto then turned to look at his own body as to see why would Kiba say that, and to his surprise he saw that his body was quite different from the day before.

His body seemed like it had won a bit in muscle tone, not to mention that his biceps and abs were more defined and stronger looking.

"What the? How?" thought Naruto as he touched his own body thinking of what may have happened.

Seeing that he was as confused as everyone else Shikamaru decided to give some peace of mind to the related parties

"He is probably just going through the last phases of his development; can't imagine anyone here didn't go through something similar" said Shikamaru earning approving looks from his friends.

"You are right! When I was thirteen I started chasing rabbits and grew a lot of hair during full moons" said Kiba laughing at his memories.

"Right! I started to stand guard at every door or gate I found! Got me into trouble with a couple of cops!" said Chouji laughing hard.

"My insects began to dance strangely in front of the female of my clan; I figured it was because of puberty that my insects were responding in kind" said Shino earning slightly disgusted looks from the others.

Naruto felt re assured by his friends' experiences and dismissing his sudden change he went to the showers without further concern.

But Shikamaru and Sasuke knew that no one experienced such drastic changes from one day to the next without some sort of "help" and both suspected what was the source of such aid…

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

Ino and Hinata were both walking together behind the leading Sakura as they once more were put off by Sakura's somewhat altered outfit. The really short skirt made them wonder not to mention that the constant rosy tinge in her face and the light panting noises she was making put them off completely.

"I think you rubbed on her too much" smartly said Hinata.

"Ha ha…very funny Hinata; But it is true that she is behaving even weirder than usual" replied Ino as she didn't took off the sight from Sakura's somewhat strange appearance.

Their thoughts were cleared though the moment they heard the cheerful voice of Naruto greeting them with his usual smile.

At this Ino took her cue and dashing towards him she jumped and expected to land on Naruto and give him her usual morning treat but this time he didn't even budged as she certainly had landed on him but this time he didn't move.

Though his face was buried in her breasts this time he didn't fell and to Ino's surprise he got her by the waist and laid her on the ground gently.

Ino was incredibly confused as for several days Naruto have always fallen prey to her assault, inspecting him carefully she saw that Naruto's clothes hugged him slightly tighter, and today more than ever he seem even more bright to look at.

Feeling his arm through the clothes she immediately noticed that he had won some muscle from previous days.

Smiling at the unexpected trait she said with a sensuous look "Wow, Naruto, didn't knew you were such a hunk! Working out for a special someone?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head embarrassed over Ino's statement and replied "It seems like I am still growing up, hope you don't feel grossed by this"

"Quite the contrary Naruto, you further pike my interest!" said Ino tracing her fingers over Naruto's biceps and pectorals.

Sakura on her side couldn't take it anymore and dropped her back pack to the ground as she hugged her chest tightly while panting.

Hinata went to her side and asked if she was feeling alright but Sakura just replied with panting noises something she couldn't understand.

Sakura then raised her face towards Naruto and in a flash she jumped at him with bared fangs taking everyone by surprise. But right before she could get her hands on Naruto a black flash intercepted her in mid air and restrained her by holding her arms from behind.

It was Sasuke and he was holding Sakura with some effort as Sakura was now thrashing attempting to break free and assault Naruto.

"Snow woman, open her jacket and apply some of your ice skills on her chest!" screamed Sasuke.

Hinata blinked twice before she did as told and at opening Sakura's jacket, she casted a freezing breeze over Sakura's more exposed chest calming her almost immediately.

Sakura relaxed in Sasuke's arms enough as to having him release her from his grip and drop to the ground inhaling deeply and back into her senses.

"W-W-What the hell just happened?" asked Naruto as he knelt by Sakura's side while she recovered.

"She almost went into a blood frenzy, she should be fine if she doesn't drink from your blood for a couple of days" said Sasuke carefully eyeing both Naruto and Sakura.

Sasuke was also a bit worried over Sakura's strength; it took some effort to keep her under control even though he was a Regali, not to mention that there was something off about Sakura's body. He had scanned her when he first landed his sight on her and what he was seeing now didn't fit to that first encounter.

Circling the calmed Sakura, Sasuke got to Ino and whispering he said "Whenever you can, inspect Sakura's body, there may be something off about it" and then took off without apparent interest.

In that moment Ino reasserted her gaze on Sakura and also Naruto, today there was something different about them particularly on the physical department. Sakura has been acting strange the whole morning and the recent outburst was a clear signal that something was awry with her body while Naruto muscled up from one day to the next.

Kneeling by Sakura's side Ino helped the vampire back to her feet taking the chance to have a feel of Sakura's body and with a slightly widened eyes she said to Sakura "We have to talk after classes, alright?"

Sakura still somewhat confused just nodded affirmatively as she managed to reassert some measure of balance and walked off in the classroom's direction.

Turning around Ino had Naruto staring at her face which made her feel somewhat embarrassed.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked a concerned Naruto.

Cringing a bit over his honest concern for her rival Ino smiled sweetly and said "I think I know what's bothering her but it's a girl's thing so unless you want me to explain in _full intimate_ detail, I advise you to stand clear of her for a while"

Blinking a bit Naruto wondered what Ino meant until he remembered the famous talk his mother gave to him with books of anatomy and embarrassing terms. Blushing a bit remembering those dreadful five hours of his life Naruto nodded and said "I trust you then Ino, thanks a lot"

Ino beamed slightly but remembering for whom she was doing the favor she got closer to Naruto and whispered "That's three you know?"

Confused over Ino's words he asked "Three of what?"

"Three times you owe me handsome…The secret about your stash, yesterday's reconcilement and today" said Ino getting a bit closer to Naruto.

"That many? Wow Ino, you are an angel then! Don't worry I never forget my debts! I'll see a way of repaying your kindness!" said a confident Naruto as he marched behind his friends towards the classroom leaving a sad smiling Ino behind.

"That wasn't kindness…" whispered softly as she stared at his back.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

Classes went by normally and without much incident; Sakura fidgeted the whole day with her clothes but beyond that she seemed back to her usual self after the morning's outburst, though she followed Sasuke's advice and kept her fangs away from Naruto.

Naruto had gone over to Miss Yuhi's classroom for his special classes while the girls received yet another disastrous taste of instinct restraining in which yet again they failed with rather graphic illusions, only that this time Tsunade attempted to guide them through the illusions reminding them to keep themselves preserved from their desires.

None caught the idea though and still got trapped by their powerful instincts…

As draining as the lesson was the students stepped out with renewed hearts as yet another week of classes began and clubs were about to start activities.

Sakura was led to the girls' restroom by Ino and a curious Hinata who didn't knew much of what was going on as Ino seemed quite determined and somewhat malicious.

"What was it Ino? I am rather tired and hungry" said Sakura with her back slightly hunched as if weight was added on her.

"For how long have you been feeling like this?" asked a serious Ino while Hinata just remained confused.

"What are you talking about? If you mean this morning I am still not so sure about it" said Sakura taking a step back from the now rather intimidating Ino.

"Right…Hinata please stand back this might get somewhat dangerous" said Ino taking a long stride towards Sakura who attempted to step back further but the wall stopped her.

Just as Sakura was raising her hands in defense Ino shot her hand with lightning speed towards Sakura's chest; Hinata screamed thinking that Ino finally resorted to murder so she could get Naruto but before she wailed in panic and ran a very girlish yelp made her look back at the scene before her.

Ino was forcefully grabbing Sakura's left breast making said girl immobile as the sensation was too much for her to handle.

Sakura's face went red over the painful pleasure she was feeling and it only got redder when Ino played a bit with it as if assessing something with her body.

Ino finally let go of Sakura's breast and took a step back while Sakura dropped to the ground panting and holding her chest tightly with a few tears attempting to escape her eyes.

"I-I-Ino! What are you doing?" half screamed Hinata while unconsciously covering her chest from Ino who in turn huffed and directed an amused smile in her direction.

"Just checking out something I was intrigued with this morning when we got to the showers" replied Ino as she moved her hand as if still holding Sakura's breast in it.

"Huh? At the showers? Don't tell me you are measuring your competition?" asked a bewildered Hinata grabbing her own breasts in a self conscious way.

"No you cold brain! Sakura here has been hiding something from us for a while, but since we were so occupied in our own endeavors regarding a boy, we failed to see it by ourselves!" said Ino turning to look at Sakura.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura between pants.

"You grew didn't you? You probably have been quite quickly for a while right?" said Ino more in affirmation than questioning.

"Huh?" exclaimed a now really confused Hinata as she slowly directed her gaze to Sakura and start scanning her body trying to look for the changes Ino mentioned.

And indeed, from one week to the next Sakura's body at first sight remained very similar but closer and careful inspection would give away the clear signs of female development, after all Hinata was a very developed woman for her age and thus quite an informed one.

Sakura's breasts were definitively bigger and their shape could clearly be made through Sakura's now more constraining shirt; her hips have also filled up along with her legs and butt, making them look strong and alluring.

"Oh my! You sure have grown! No wonder why your clothes have started to tear apart! And it must be very uncomfortable if your body is still maturing" said a wise but compassionate Hinata as she helped Sakura back to her feet.

"What are you talking about? I thought I had stopped growing some time ago" replied Sakura a bit winded.

"Oh dear, I am not exactly certain how a Vampire develops but I assure you that body growth doesn't stop at fifteen" replied a smiling Hinata sounding relieved that the whole commotion was due to such a "natural" thing.

Ino still wasn't entirely convinced by Sakura's obvious development; after all not even she developed her sensuous body in less than two weeks! There was something awry and she needed to know if it was somewhat connected to her feeding from Naruto on a daily basis.

"So what should I do? Today is quite unbearable" said an almost pleading Sakura to Hinata.

Hinata blinked and took a moment to think, finally she replied with a friendly smile "Well, first things first, we must get you into more comfortable clothes and then we must get you the proper underwear as to take care of your extra sensibility!"

At this Sakura went beet red and began to stutter nervously "You mean like in a bra and new panties?"

"Why yes? What's wrong with it?" asked Hinata, as far as she could recollect going shopping was something most females enjoyed.

"N-N-Nothing in particular!" Sakura said hurriedly as if hiding something she dreaded.

**With Naruto at Miss Yuhi's class…**

When Naruto first entered the classroom he was almost trampled by the swarm of classmates who couldn't wait to hear a response from the "Well of Greatness" but were somewhat disappointed when he asked them for patience as he was still going through the numerous letters he had received; truth was that the only letter he had read so far was the one that caused the whole ordeal with Sakura.

Several girls also sent him puzzling looks as Naruto's new physique caught them somewhat off guard though it was a welcome trait towards their goal of siring the next generation.

Miss Yuhi, who was preparing the materials for the class, also noticed Naruto's more appealing body and though she had to chastise a creeping smile the doubt about his sudden change lingered throughout the class.

Once the class ended Kurenai asked Naruto to stay behind as she had important matters to discuss with him; it goes without saying that several students got quite suspicious, after all Kurenai was also an unmarried witch with no known children…

As Naruto approached Kurenai, she couldn't help but feel somewhat overtaken by Naruto's smile, today it seemed much brighter and quite contagious, which only poked her curiosity as what was different with the boy today.

"Tell me Naruto how have you been feeling? You seem rather different today" said Kurenai as she unwrapped a book with several golden ribbons around it.

"Quite great Miss, I have been feeling very good since this morning! I feel like I could run a marathon a thousand times" said Naruto with confidence.

"Really? Tell me have you managed to get a hang of your energy again since I sprinkled you with the wonderland dust?" continued to ask Kurenai as she grabbed her wand and began making slight movements with it.

"Now that you say it, yeah, yesterday night I managed to make my energy flow out again though it was very briefly and I haven't been able to do it again" answered Naruto as he watched with some interest Kurenai's actions.

"Would you mind describing the moment for me? I may be able to decipher how to give you some control over your energies" said Kurenai as she made a monocle appear in her hand.

Remembering yesterday's events Naruto told Kurenai everything except the part where Sakura was scarcely dressed or that was another student who placed her in danger in the first place. Still the topic of how he unleashed his energy came through for Kurenai.

Kurenai knew immediately that there were juicier details to Naruto's story but were unimportant as she understood that Naruto's energy responded in kind with his intense desire to save his friend. Making it clear for Kurenai that his energies were still working on an instinctive level, but still it was a step in the right direction towards controlling it without recurring to such measures.

Kurenai then asked Naruto to remove his shirt, something the boy took with a great degree of weariness given that they were completely alone and his recent luck with the gentler gender.

But seeing Kurenai's serious expression made Naruto trust her as this was perhaps another way to help him, after all she had said that teaching him would be more complicated.

Once he had removed his shirt, Kurenai placed the monocle over her left eye and reciting a small incantation, the crystal adopted a green hue and several small yellow runes moved on it.

Kurenai observed Naruto from head to toes as the magical artifact rendered results she already expected; elevated spiritual energies, excellent physical condition, slightly accelerated metabolism.

Still intrigued she recited another incantation making the crystal become blue; this time it showed an abnormal degree of hormones running wild through his body but she disregarded them as his puberty hitting deck along with his Selvain nature.

Finally she recited one last incantation making the crystal go yellow; at that moment Kurenai's eyes went slightly wide as she observed Naruto with great care.

Kurenai got uncomfortably close to Naruto as she inspected Naruto's chest with keen interest. Naruto almost laughed when Kurenai traced a circle on Naruto's chest, but seeing that her face hadn't changed at all he decided to trust his teacher.

Kurenai was perplexed for she had never seen something like this, at least not on a leaving creature, for Naruto's body was completely covered in spiritual seals of different size and for different purposes. They covered his body like a collage and through her monocle she could barely distinguish Naruto's shape.

Inspecting the seals closer she noticed that some of the seals looked cracked and others seemed faded almost to the point of disappearing from his body; the left side of his neck was the cleanlier area of his body as it shone with great radiance.

Taking a magical snapshot of Naruto's body she removed the monocle and allowed Naruto to put back his shirt.

"Tell me Naruto, how was your life before coming here? Where did you live?" asked Kurenai as a notebook and a pen appeared by the side scribbling every word she uttered.

"Normal I guess, my mom is loving and my dad uncaring; school was hellish and the neighbors indifferent at best" replied Naruto somewhat distracted as he saw the flying notebook.

"What was the name of this town you lived in?" asked Kurenai.

"Konoha, I am not certain of how far it is from here as I am still unsure of where I am in the world" answered Naruto with a laugh as it certainly was a strange topic.

"Mmm, Konoha, kind of rings a bell…" muttered Kurenai.

"And where exactly did you lived?" asked Kurenai once more.

"At a Shinto Temple, my dad is the head priest of it and I and mom live with him though I never liked the place" replied Naruto clearly upset of having to speak of his dad.

"I see…and is your dad aware that you are a Selvain?" asked Kurenai though she suspected that he did.

"Yeah, Headmaster Tsunade said so…" answered Naruto growing curious as this conversation seemed to intrigue Miss Yuhi greatly.

Seeing that Naruto was starting to become worried Kurenai gave him a reassuring smile to set him at ease.

"Listen Naruto, given that you lived your entire life in a temple, it has messed up your energies making them a bit chaotic and with a strange flow" said Kurenai as she went for the book she picked before and wrought a couple of wooden wristbands with runes on them.

"Huh?" answered Naruto not entirely certain of what Kurenai meant with that.

"Remember that priests and exorcists are the servants of humanity and also quite skilled "magicians", temples are not only blessed with their rituals but they are built with similar patterns for a reason. That reason is a defensive one, as temples often negate wild spiritual energies making them safe havens for those persecuted by demons or one seeking clearance of mind"

"They are reinforced by the attendants and the constant praying of every human in their vicinity making them places where magicians of all sorts are severely weakened or even nullified"

"Basically Naruto, given that you lived for so long in one made your energies difficult to grasp and control not to mention severely weakened, which makes me tremble thinking of just how intense they actually are" said Kurenai.

"Oh, so If I had lived somewhere far from a temple I would have been able to control my energies?" asked Naruto as he watched his hands trying to imagine the flow of energy going through them as Kurenai had taught them during class.

"Probably not such an advanced thing but you would certainly be more clearly minded and perhaps stronger" said Kurenai handing over the book and the wristbands.

"Is this…?" said Naruto as he traced the book with his fingertips.

"Yes, your mother's Grimoire, the "Seven Tales of the Awesome and Beautiful Kushina Uzumaki!" said Kurenai with an embarrassed tinge as apparently just saying the title of the book was enough to make you feel dumb.

But Kurenai smiled tenderly when Naruto took the book with expectant eyes, as a child when receiving a present from Santa. "I took the liberty to read a few passages as to know what to expect from educating a Selvain and that's why I brought you this extra gift"

"Those wristbands with runes will help you better channel and contain the fierce energy of a Selvain; consider them regulators, as you learn how to control your energy those will help you regulate the power until you can do it freely" said Kurenai as Naruto putted them on.

Immediately after placing them Naruto felt as if some of his energy calmed down and dispersed.

Seeing his disappointment Kurenai placed a hand over his and said "Those regulators will keep the flow of energy in safe levels avoiding hurting your body that's why you suddenly feel weaker"

Naruto nodded and taking his mother's Grimoire he left the classroom leaving a serious looking Kurenai.

"Headmaster Tsunade and I have to speak…" said aloud as she started to clean up her desk.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

Ino and Hinata had dragged an unwilling Sakura to Veraluna where it stood the Academy's sole clothes store which had a rather impressive assortment of clothes for both genders and from numerous brands, both human and monster for every day necessity.

As the girls went by, Ino and Hinata couldn't help find themselves browsing some special clothes which featured transformation adaptability or extreme temperature shifting. But after picking a few things for themselves, they conducted a now clearly scared Sakura to the female underwear section, which was needless to say, guarded by two vicious looking demon hounds, which barked happily at the sight of the female customers and growled deeply at the sight of a lost male student which turned tail and escaped.

Knowing that Sakura was not exactly in her more combative attitude both Ino and Hinata with evil smiles proceeded to take Sakura's clothes off, making the girl scream as if being assaulted.

After a daze of pulling and slight groping Sakura was left only in her socks and panties as she covered her now more developed chest with her arms and directed a hurtful gaze at Ino and Hinata who stood there watching her body more closely.

Sakura had begun school with a very slim but strong build up with just the minimum curves here and there defining her gender; but now she had filled out making her a fit looking girl, with muscle tone and more meat on her in the right places.

She no longer looked like an athlete but started to resemble more and more like a woman in both girls' opinion.

"Damn Vampires! Forever bound to beauty and strength! And an unhealthy appetite for blood!" thought a frustrated Ino knowing that Naruto would find Sakura even more alluring.

But still she was conflicted with her love for Naruto and the last thing she wanted was to see sadness in his face and so, his happiness depended on Sakura's well being for the moment.

Grabbing her purse Ino took a measuring tape and tensing it she saw at Sakura who coiled back at her grin "At least I can get a small satisfaction like this!" thought Ino with some degree of morbid happiness.

"I have to take your new measures in order to find out what kind of clothes you need to buy" said Ino as she tensed the tape again.

Sakura coiled back again at the sound of the whipping tape making Ino grin wickedly as she clearly enjoyed her brief superiority on her undeclared rival, but Hinata seeing poor Sakura flinch she wondered why did she was so embarrassed about going shopping for clothes.

Taking the tape from the sadistic Ino, Hinata placed it on the chair and approached Sakura.

"What's wrong? You are among girls, and buying underwear is perfectly normal, especially if you are still growing, that's a great thing don't you agree?" said Hinata in a soothing voice making Sakura relax a little.

Sakura sighed and motioned Hinata to get close as she kept weary eyes on Ino who just grew more impatient as nothing was moving forward.

Sakura reached for Hinata's ear and began whispering.

Ino couldn't hear what Sakura was saying but apparently it was something embarrassing as Sakura's face was red and Hinata's wide eyes seemed to confirm it.

"You did what?...Really?...Why?...I guess we could" said Hinata.

Sakura nodded and continued whispering; later on Hinata started to sweat awkwardly and replied "I'll see if she is willing…"

Hinata then sighed rather loudly and went to Ino who had an annoyed but quizzical look in her eyes.

Turning her gaze sideways Hinata said "She wants us to do it with her"

Blinking hard she looked at the hopeful Sakura and then to Hinata, "What? Do what with her?"

Hinata acquired a rosy tinge to her face and replied "She says that she wants us to buy or at least try underwear with her…"

"But she is the only one needing some! I already have tons of it in my closet!" whispered Ino somewhat loudly to Hinata.

"Yes but apparently it was a tradition with her sisters to always go together since they helped her with this kind of things and so she is a nervous over not knowing exactly what to buy; not to mention that this is the first time she is going to wear a bra and that seems to scare her a bit" said Hinata still somewhat embarrassed.

"You got to be kidding me!" said an irate Ino but looking at the still nervous Sakura she couldn't help but think of what Naruto would feel of seeing her saddened.

"The things I do for…Hinata measure Sakura while I go find something to try!" said an angry Ino handing over the tape to Hinata.

Not expecting Ino to very cooperative Hinata turned to Sakura showing the tape to her making her swallow as she lowered her arms exposing her body…

**Later…**

Ino had gone and selected a violet colored set of underwear while Hinata went to look for several sets for her and for Sakura to try on.

Sakura had requested that both tried their sets before she did, as apparently her sisters always did to encourage her; and so both girls obliged once more and paraded the different outfits they selected making Sakura watch in awe.

Both Ino and Hinata felt somewhat flattered as so far no one else has previously; after all keeping their bodies was a hard won merit.

Finally the turn came for Sakura who with determined eyes and queasy knees entered the changing room with a simple white set of underwear. As expected she called out for help on how to get the damn bra on to which Ino and Hinata spent a good half hour explaining and telling her to be careful as her strength might damage the bra.

It didn't take long for Sakura to parade around and try a couple of her moves with the new set of clothes and smiling satisfied declared "Right! That hits the spot! I didn't know bras could be so useful!"

Having finished the ordeal Sakura and the girls left the store with several bags of clothes and headed back for the train bound for the academy; on the train Ino and Hinata couldn't help but smile at Sakura's bright smile shining on them.

Just as Ino tried to avert her eyes in shame knowing that she just helped her rival she felt a warm hand grabbing her own.

She turned and saw that Sakura was holding her hand and Hinata's while smiling broadly

"Thank you so much! You are my first girlfriends ever and I promise that I'll return the favor somehow, never hesitate to ask something from me!" said Sakura as she pulled the two surprised girls into a crushing group hug.

Ino and Hinata couldn't help but feel slightly happy with Sakura's comment but soon enough a huge favor was forming in their minds over how Sakura could help them.

**Meanwhile…**

Back at the clothes store one of the attendants went to the changing rooms to clean up but screamed when she found the blushing and still nose bleeding Ten-Ten crumpled on the floor with a perverted smile mumbling "Going after Naruto is totally worth it if I can only get one of those three into the mix…he he he"

**AN: Done again!**

**Man I still have my head in the wrong place, I am not unsatisfied on how the chapter came along but I am left with that feeling that tells you that it could have been better.**

**Anyway my bad luck still seems to follow me around as now I have to take care of a freeloader cousin whom my parents shoved on me saying "He is family and one day you may need their help!"**

**Yeah right, like I need or want the help of a useless college bum! Rant done!**

**Well now that the rant is out of the way, next chapter will see the starting day for all clubs, and so Naruto and Sasuke's debut as Hosts will begin! I also plan to introduce a new set of teachers, including a favorite of many, and have the group reading of Icha-Icha: Paradise. So I expect it to be a fun/sexy oriented chapter where little development will be made, so sorry for the more hardcore NaruSaku fans.**

**Some of you have found Ino's attitude to be somewhat strange but I must remember you that these kids aren't selfish humans, they are creatures of myth and legend and entirely different to humans in many aspects. So I took that into consideration as a way to give a certain behavioral pattern to their characters and to strengthen the point of their need to control their basic instincts…**

**Finally and perhaps a bit to your disappointment, I'll steer back my creativity to my other two projects if only to update them with one chapter each. So don't expect any updates in at least two or three weeks. I find this story to be the most popular project but as man of his word I do intend to keep my other projects alive and healthy with new chapters, not to mention that they were my first attempts as an author and so have a special place in my heart.**

**Until next time…**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**


	12. Teachers

**Chapter 12: Teachers**

**Early AN: Sorry for the great delay, I hope this extra long chapter helps to quench your thirst for this story; More explanations at the end of the chapter.**

"Very well gentlemen, as you know today the club activities are officially started and thus you may have questions about how does a Host Club works. But before we begin our official induction let us be clear about the myths of our current trade" began saying Itachi with stern voice as if taking this very seriously.

Naruto and Sasuke were seating on chairs from an apparently abandoned room somewhere in the main school building; Itachi had come (kidnapped) for them early before sunrise and thus both teens were barely awake, something that took Naruto off guard as he had understood that Vampires were nightly creatures.

Itachi was dressed in his unofficial host club uniform which consisted of something similar or akin to a butler's uniform only that much more regal and finely made.

"First and foremost, we are not man whores! A lot of people have a rather troubling attitude towards Hosts in the human world. But consider for a moment that our future customers are girls who just like to be pampered every now and then, and most importantly some of them have troubles getting into relationships. In our particular club our mission will not be only to please them for a couple of hours after classes but actually find ways of helping them" continued Itachi, with conviction in his voice.

"Principal Tsunade didn't mentioned this but three out of every four students who doesn't graduate are female, and the top reason of this it's because girls face more emotional challenges than men; and in the case of monsters, these imbalances cause trouble with their instincts and transformations, therefore the comparison of some women to Harpies! Though they can be quite accommodating if properly approached…" finished saying Itachi while a fond memory made its way into his head.

"Mmm, so basically what do you want us to do? I mean how we are supposed to help them?" asked Naruto while Sasuke seemed uninterested in his brother's most recent scheme.

"For the first few days we will pick select customers given our small number, after you two have grown accustomed and get a feel of your roles, and then you will have to figure out what's wrong with your customer and devise a way to help them. Ultimately our goal is to avoid having a certain customer of having to return to us beyond wanting to have a good time or a nice chat" answered Itachi.

"Ok, though I am not still very sure of what we are supposed to do…" added Naruto.

"Sounds idiotic, anyone who isn't capable of handling their own problems shouldn't bother others to do it for them. That just speaks how worthless they are!" added the short tempered Sasuke drawing a sigh from Naruto and an amused gaze from Itachi.

"So you'll tell me that the nice female cop who found you in Tokyo after you pulled a tantrum and ran away didn't help you? I mean you were in tears and holding close to her shirt as if your life depended on it!" said Itachi with a growing smile while Naruto couldn't help but snigger a bit.

"Asking for directions is not the same as having someone help me with life issues!" replied a red faced Sasuke who still remembered the cop with some fondness.

"In any case, we all need a little push in the right direction from time to time and our club will provide one to those who truly need it" said Itachi handing over Naruto and Sasuke's own uniforms.

Naruto immediately tried his uniform and was quite pleased with how well he looked in those stylish clothes while Sasuke felt more embarrassed of having to use clothes destined to servitude.

"Now for the rules gentlemen:

1.- We don't take each other's customers unless it is the customer's desire.

2.- We are forbidden of kissing or engage in more "dangerous" behavior during club activities with our customers. Be discreet if you do outside though, the last thing we need it's a confrontation between customers.

3.- Once we accept a customer we can't step back.

4.- We shall behave at all moments as our club depends on our reputation.

5.- You can sponsor new candidates to join us, after all we can never have too many helping our dear customers!"

"Now that we are done, we are going to meet back here after classes, make certain to be here with your uniforms on and your brightest disposition available!" said Itachi before flicking a small button in his cell phone making the two teenagers disappear.

"Now we have a lot of work my friends!" said aloud as the doors opened and a small army of tiny goblins entered carrying construction materials…

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

Naruto had just stared Itachi flicking his cell phone and the next thing he saw was the roof of his room as he was spread across his bed with the uniform in his hands.

"Damn! That was just so cool! Though if he can do that, where he may be able to make me disappear to?..." thought Naruto as he stepped out to take a shower taking advantage that no one was still awake and so he could take his time.

As he returned from the showers he couldn't help but notice that the doors of two students were tied with a belt making them impossible to open unless someone helped them from the outside. He was about to ease the belt but feeling that it was a really fun prank he decided against it knowing that the prankster could target him later for meddling in his business, so he just went back to his room sniggering a bit.

As he went about his things for the day he took a look at his schedule for the day.

"Let's see, Home room, Lab, Math, P.E., Lunch break, Literature, and art…why do I feel that I forgot about something for today?" thought Naruto as he placed the schedule next to a discarded orange book.

Upon seeing the book he actually remembered "Oh man! I forgot to read the first chapter of the book! Well it isn't so bad; I can read it during lunch break! ...but Sakura and the girls said that I was going to read it with them so I wouldn't turn into a pervert!...**though it is a bit late for that, he he he!**"

Naruto felt somewhat confused over that last bit of thought, it sounded like his own voice but he had never freely admitted his more devious behavior, and certainly not in such a proud way.

Finishing his morning chores he just grabbed his stuff and went out as every other student of the dorm made their way to the showers. As he went in the contrary direction he noticed everyone was laughing at the two screaming students trapped in their dorm trying their best to get out.

Naruto laughed at this and the moment he crossed the door into the common area, someone's ass was just painfully whipped making him squeal in surprise. This in turn lead to a fight of towels that quickly became a full battle of everyone against everyone as no one was man enough to take the heat.

Naruto quickly made his way towards the unnamed statue but this time an interesting thought crossed his mind **"Maybe I should turn that statue into something that makes sense or at least makes me laugh!"**

He once again felt that though those thoughts sounded as his own, at the same time they didn't not to mention that he felt the confidence to actually re shape a really big statue.

Just as he mused over this confusion of his own thoughts a treat he had grown accustomed to, crashed on his face effectively taking him down this time as his strength had diminished since Miss Yuhi gave him his wooden bracelets.

"Morning Darling! How is my Destined One in this glorious day?" asked Ino enjoying her return to dominance as she squirmed atop of Naruto who just wailed due to the lack of oxygen.

Just as Hinata was about to pry Ino from the suffocating Naruto, Ino jumped from him with a girlish yelp and a slight blush on her face; she was about to reply something to Naruto but remained silent as Naruto was still dizzy due to the lack of air.

"He couldn't have…"thought Ino as she unconsciously grabbed her sides.

Getting up and straightening his clothes Naruto smiled broadly to both Ino and Hinata "Morning girls, how are you doing today?"

Hinata blushed at Naruto's courteous greeting and replied "We are fine, yesterday was quite a hectic day but we pulled through; by the way club activities begin today right? Are you excited?"

Naruto faltered slightly at this remembering that indeed today was going to be the beginning of club activities, and though such things were part of the common life in High School it was worth to note that this was no ordinary High School. The many clubs he had seen and tried were a resounding example of this, so he hoped that at least he wouldn't get carried away by them.

"Say Naruto, you never told us in which club you ended up in" said Ino getting close to Naruto as she observed him with some caution.

"I didn't? Sorry, I ended up in something called the Dreams Host Club with Sasuke and his older brother" replied Naruto without considering the consequences of his words.

"Host Club?" asked Hinata not knowing exactly what it was but a grinning Ino did knew as her mom was quite thorough in her teaching of such things concerning the world of romance and seduction.

"Oh my! And say Naruto when exactly is your club meeting? I would be very pleased to give you ANY advice you may need" said Ino getting very close to Naruto who in turn laughed nervously as he didn't seemed to fully understand Ino's meaning.

"**I would kill for five minutes in a closet with her!" **thought Naruto who once again wondered why he just thought that.

Just as they were starting their morning the other guys arrived making Ino laugh and Hinata giggle slightly for they were covered in red marks from the towel war t hat was unleashed at the dorms.

"I'll gut the guy who started it!" screamed Kiba who had a red line across his face while the rest of the guys nodded affirmatively, even the stoic Shino seemed quite angry given how his insects flew around him.

To their surprise Sasuke also came up without a mark on his face or any part of his body and with quite a contented smirk. Apparently he had participated in the "battle" once it begun and demonstrated his martial might, even if it was with a towel.

Once they calmed down they stood waiting for Sakura was a bit late making Hinata and Ino a bit worried since they feared that Sakura had trouble with her new clothes, after all she lacked the proper experience.

Naruto and the other guys were talking about their clubs and what they were expecting of them; Kiba and Shino had joined the Newspaper club as it represented a chance for taking pictures of girls and sneak around silently in search of a good premise. Shikamaru had chosen the chess club and Chouji the home economics club in which he would be able to develop his love for good cuisine and have a million free samples.

Just as Naruto was about to ask Ino and Hinata about the club they joined a shy "Good morning" interrupted them.

Turning around to address the source of the greeting the boys were left somewhat speechless as they examined the girl addressing them.

In front of them stood Sakura only that her figure was no longer the slim built girl who could smash Trolls like moles in an arcade. Before them was what a Vampire should look like, a girl of defined curves, slender muscles and an attractive semblance.

All the guys blushed somewhat at the sight in front of them; Shino and Shikamaru turned aside as if embarrassed over being taken so powerfully by Sakura's new aspect. Chouji smiled broadly for his own good luck and Kiba was about to pass out.

Sasuke himself had to admit that Sakura's appearance was quite inviting even for a Regali, though he got rid of his blush with a slight cough and just approached Ino taking her to a side.

Ino beat him to the question and said "What happened with her? You are a vampire right?"

Sasuke really had no good explanation as to what had happened to Sakura but he suspected that Naruto's blood had a part in it as he was part of her daily diet. "I'll have to investigate but so far she seems stable; just make certain she doesn't drink Naruto's blood for a few days"

Meanwhile Sakura stood in front of Naruto who was just wide eyed and just managed to mumble "What happened? Are you alright?"

Sakura just blushed and sighing Hinata took a step and addressed Naruto "Well, like you Naruto she is still growing up; though I have to admit that such growth spurts are quite rare. Just be careful around her and be supportive"

Naruto nodded fervently and said "You look great Sakura! It seems we both have quite some growth left in us!" **"Boy! The things I want to do to her!" **his mind spoke out of place again.

"You don't think I look vulgar?" said Sakura trying to hide her body with her hands making the other guys start to shiver but were sent their way by an Ice clawed Hinata, after all she also faced similar thoughts when she began to develop quite quickly.

"No! Absolutely not! I think you are the way you are supposed to be and that's all you need to think! Don't let what others think bother you! Just keep your confidence as always!" **"Though she is HOT!" **said Naruto shaking his head a bit feeling stranger about why his thoughts were coming in such a fashion.

Smiling Sakura nodded at Naruto and went for her bite forgetting Sasuke's warning of not feeding from Naruto for a while just to be stopped by a hand to the forehead. Ino's hand was pushing her back while Sakura's fangs had already sprouted and seemed slightly longer than before.

With a flick of her finger Ino sent Sakura backwards rubbing her sore forehead and with small tears on her eyes as her fangs turned back to normal.

"No blood for you today Miss; not until we know you won't transform into something else!" said Ino to a sad looking Sakura who sent pitiful glances at Naruto who in turn scratched the back of his head remorsefully for this time he had to side with Ino.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

The group had rushed to classes as their encounter lasted longer than it should so they came apologizing to Shizune who greeted enthusiastically the three girls of her club. Sakura explained to Naruto that she, Ino and Hinata had joined her writing club as to try something new.

Naruto directed a "nice one" to both Ino and Hinata for doing something so good for their kind teacher.

Turning around Naruto saw Shizune scribbling away on her blackboard while her tail swaged happily with rhythm "She must be very happy" thought Naruto **"I wonder if her species go into heat like cats?"** continued his thoughts making him blush slightly considering it with some rather graphic images.

Class went on like this as Naruto continued to have such strange thoughts about his classmates, and though many of his thoughts could be considered hilarious or for further enquiry, he couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't his usual train of thinking.

Home room ended soon enough and Shizune announced that class would have Lab so they must grab a lab coat from the school's store, where they had been already prepared for them.

The group marched on to the store and everyone was given their lab coat but to Sakura's surprise, her lab coat was made for her former sizes and so she was struggling to fit in it making her womanly traits become enhanced and accentuated.

Naruto couldn't decide between enjoying the view or try to help her but right on time Ten-Ten appeared and with a flick from her wand she transformed the coat so it fitted Sakura perfectly and she even went as far as adding her name above the left breast pocket.

Sakura thanked her profoundly but Ten-Ten was more interested in seeing her new attributes up close and once she had her fill she walked by Naruto and whispered a quick "Two on one, lucky guy!" making him blush profusely as this time he couldn't avoid the pictures rush into his brain.

Seeing his struggle Hinata approached him and said "Are you alright? You look quite troubled since this morning"

Naruto saw Hinata and he couldn't avoid seeing her generous bust being constrained by the lab coat making him imagine all kind of perverted images.

"Would you mind cooling my head a bit?" asked Naruto as he sported a red face.

Hinata blushed slightly and nodded affirmatively placing her index finger on his forehead and sending a cool wave across his face effectively calming him. He thanked Hinata who smiled broadly at him but before they entered the lab his mind whispered **"Fun spoiler!"**

As they entered the lab Naruto had another remainder of how different as his world from what he was used to, for this lab unlike the regular ones in schools didn't sported clean white furniture, neat instruments and burners. No, this lab was more similar to Dr. Frankenstein's in that movie where the Tesla instruments were used for a more dramatic and "crazy" scenario.

Just as the group wearily took the vacant seats a smooth but creepy voice called them to attention making them turn surprised as this time it really came as a surprise.

"Good morning my dear studentsss, today will be the first class of Lab you'll have under my tutelage. Know that I am not a kind educator and I expect perfection from all of you as of this moment" said a man dressed in a white clean lab coat with equally white pants and shoes.

The man was very slender to the point where it gave the impression that he could scurry away through anything. He wasn't very tall but something about his presence made everyone in the room feel on edge and in actual danger.

Then it were the eyes a couple of glowing golden orbs with a very thin slit on them, something about them made everyone feel tense, observed and measured. His face had a slight grin barely noticeable on that pale almost white face of his.

"I am Orochimaru, and I'll be the one to teach you the wonders of chemistry and biology through thorough experimentation. Under my guide you'll be witness to things you don't even want to know about the creation and how through these means can any creature strive for perfection" continued the man locking his eyes slowly on every student earning scared looks or averting eyes.

His eyes though stopped longer when they landed on the defiant eyes of Sasuke and the calm eyes of Naruto.

"Kuh kuh kuh, what interesting specimens do I have this year?" thought Orochimaru as he shifted and advanced slowly towards them making a scraping sound against the cold stone floor.

"Would you mind giving me your names young ones?" asked the teacher as Naruto noticed that his eyes haven't blinked once since the beginning of the class.

"Sasuke Uchiha" replied Sasuke still defying the intimidating professor.

"Naruto Uzumaki" replied the still calm and rather curious Naruto.

Orochimaru seemed slightly disturbed over hearing the Uzumaki name as if reliving an old unpleasant memory but shrugging it away he bowed to both and said "I am honored of having such fine students under my care; I'll take personal care of you two…"

Sasuke and Naruto had a shiver climb through their backs when the teacher sent them a predatory look as he turned around and went back to the front.

Sasuke remained wary of this man as he clearly had something in mind for him, as for Naruto his mind spoke out of turn once again **"That guy is a Pedophile! I better watch out when I drop a pencil or bend over the table!"**

Shaking his head Naruto had to quiet down a laugh after he had that thought. Still he wondered what kind of creature Orochimaru was, the name kind of ring a bell in his mind but so far he didn't had much on it.

"This man likes to collect samples of different monsters and make private experiments with them; be careful with not leaving blood or anything else close to him" warned Sasuke to Naruto in a whisper as Orochimaru began his lecture.

"How do you know?" asked Naruto.

"My brother said that he spent three years avoiding him and his traps! So just be careful he doesn't look like it but he is a descendant of the mythical creature Orochi and has an obsession with other monster species though he hasn't been very successful" added Sasuke as he began taking notes.

_Wrath of the mountain a virgin can only quench_

_Eight times a terror, eight times your death_

_Only to the god born shall I yield_

_Orochi is my name and in the mountain I rule._

Naruto gulped down as for some reason he had always found snakes to be particularly fearsome and repelling. Not to mention that they have been long associated with evil stuff across humanity's history and folklore.

"I have always been a "hands on approach" investigator so…" said Orochimaru as he opened a large fridge by the side of the lab from where he rolled a cart with trays where frogs laid death and ready for dissection.

"I believe you all know what comes next" said Orochimaru as his very long tongue licked a razor sharp scalpel making everyone in class look at the immobile frogs and gulp very loudly.

**Later…**

Class was over and everyone in it was about to pass out from disgust as Orochimaru's approach to science was quite "medieval" still the many facts he spoke of were accurate and well explained allowing for good notes to be taken. The man clearly knew his trade and apparently had an unhealthy appetite for youngsters suffering over his crude experiments.

As the group went out they all cowered under his predating gaze making him grin with satisfaction until Sasuke and Naruto came last. He got in their way temporarily halting their advance.

"Tell me gentlemen, how did you liked your first session of lab?" asked Orochimaru while observing both teens.

"Fine" said Sasuke dodging the snaky man while Naruto was left behind.

"I think it was pretty interesting though a bit brutal" said Naruto feeling a bit uneasy in his presence.

"Existence is brutal in its most raw essence; creatures that evolve and adapt master the world while those who don't, whither and disappear. Law of nature and it applies ultimately to every creature, that's why humans rule the world young Naruto" said Orochimaru expecting an answer.

"Maybe sir, but that doesn't mean that we can't help each other to protect even the most weak of creatures, after all this world is beautiful due to its variety" replied Naruto while avoiding the sinister teacher.

Orochimaru grinned and thought "Definitively your child Kushina; my my, is this year interesting! So many of the best specimens in the world of monsters, maybe this time I'll manage to achieve it…"

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

Naruto and the others returned to their classroom where yet another sinister character waited. From what Naruto could recall, they should have Math class about this hour and so this must be Mister Kakuzu.

Kakuzu was clothed in black robes and did little to conceal his monstrous nature as his eyes sported a death green color in them and red eyeballs. Everyone stopped as he turned around to receive his students.

"Welcome you morons! Take your places before I charge you with a fine!" said the teacher in a deep guttural voice and slowly turned to the blackboard.

Everyone stumbled quickly to get on to their desks and remained quiet.

The teacher stood immobile in front of the blackboard searching for a piece of chalk earning a couple of giggles from some students. Noticing this he turned and saw the chalk at the far end of the blackboard, rising his right arm it shot his hand to it and grabbed the chalk while his hand remained connected to the body by dozens of fine black tendrils.

Everyone in the room except for Sasuke (who managed to bite his fist) screamed in horror as they had never seen something like that.

Kakuzu laughed darkly and turned around to properly introduce himself.

"I am Kakuzu and I am the unlucky guy who gets paid to teach you all a bit of math; my approach to Math is a rather pragmatic one as money is the sole basis of what makes this world go round and so knowing how to count it and make it count is the best and most important lesson you'll get from me. That and trying to scam genies…" said Kakuzu letting out another dark laugh.

"W-W-What is he?" asked a terrified Hinata as she couldn't remove the black tendrils from her mind.

_Your wish is my command for what you pay is what you get_

_Honor bound we both are, at the shake of hands a deal is sealed_

_Break it and I will break you…_

"He made a deal with a genie and tried to get away without paying the proper price for whatever he asked for; his greed got the better of him and thus ended up like this" said Sasuke beating Naruto to the answer.

"Genies? They exist?" asked an exited Naruto to Sasuke who looked a bit bothered by his childish questioning.

"They do exist though you won't see any around here; they consider themselves different to monsters, humans or spirits. They are ancient traders and use their extreme magical abilities to grant anything you wish, in exchange for a price, which usually is extremely high. Therefore the saying _careful with what you wish_" continued Sasuke.

"This man probably thought he was too smart for a Genie, but the truth is that the moment you make a deal with a genie and shake hands it puts a curse on you and should you dishonor the deal the curse activates granting your wish in a twisted and often painful way; if you honor the deal the curse is lifted and your wish granted the way you asked for it" added Sasuke.

"That's correct Master Uchiha, now you owe me a hundred bucks for not paying attention" said in his deep voice Kakuzu while his ear returned slowly to his head behind the robe around his head.

Naruto giggled and Sasuke just huffed angrily.

"Aren't genies supposed to live in oil lamps and concede three wishes?" asked a curious Sakura.

"That was just one documented case of an evil genie who used his powers for personal gain and thus the other genies condemned him to an eternity of servitude where its powers would constantly be used to grant wishes without any scrap of a profit; a living hell according to their ways" replied Sasuke somewhat enjoying the attention given to him due to his knowledge of the monster's underworld.

"That's another hundred young Master" said Kakuzu while his other ear returned to his head.

"Grrrr" growled Sasuke as Naruto tried his best not to laugh at him.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

Every first year student exited the classrooms and was directed towards the locker room where they would change into their P.E. uniforms which consisted of white shirts, red shorts, white socks and white snickers. As Naruto and his friends encountered with Chouji and Shikamaru from the neighboring classroom and stepped outside to the track fields, they were met with one of the most amazing views any man in his youth should experience.

Bloomers were all their minds managed to recollect as a daze of pictures rushed into their minds, a couple of guys actually passed out and some other needed to bend over as to avoid embarrassing scenes.

The girls on their side weren't too happy as it was a rare custom from schools to keep using the old and quite revealing uniforms which had fueled one of the most sickening fetishes modern culture has come up with.

Still other girls were enjoying the attention from the boys as usually they were more interested in magazines and videos they exchanged with each other.

Ino was one of such girls as she was wearing her bloomers slightly more adjusted that the others and her shirt hugged her figure quite nicely giving every boy a treat to sore eyes; though her eyes were fixed on Naruto who upon noticing blushed and averted his gaze with a small smile on the face.

"He he, that's the way Ino!" cheered Ino in her mind while Sakura and Hinata made their way behind her.

Hinata was wearing a white sweater that accomplishes little to hide her womanly traits and given the sweater reached under her hips it hid the bloomers making the fantasy even stronger for the guys who wanted to see her plump body.

Sakura on her side had always been a girl who didn't minded showing some skin given that her body was never really that remarkable and she thrived in the opportunity of exercising herself despite her parents' prohibition of displaying too much skill or strength. Now she walked shyly, conscious of her new body and the hundreds of stares it was attracting.

Sakura and Hinata stood shyly next to the confident and obviously more comfortable Ino and tried their best to hide behind her making something of a forbidden trinity which fulfilled every boy's desire and dream in any way they could possibly imagine.

"**Can't help but wonder if a Foursome is too much?"** thought Naruto before he blinked and realized the words floating around in his head and unable to keep his imagination from creating the scenario his unchained mind formulated, his face went redder than a ruby and he had to hide it behind his hands while leaving spaces for the eyes and keep watching.

For little relief he noticed that every other guy around him were in a similar distress, even Sasuke had turned his back as to better control himself trying to stand higher than his so called peers.

"That's enough peeping you horny brats!" roared a powerful female voice accompanied by the crack of a whip.

The sudden interruption made everyone cringe in surprise as another crack forced the boys to get back several steps away from the girls on the other side.

Before the girls stood a not very tall woman of dark purple hair, teal brownish eyes with no visible pupils like Ino's. She was wearing a full set of school pants with a zip up jacket which did little to hide her lascivious body and generous bust.

Her hair was tied in a messy ponytail and her scary grin never abandoned her tomboyish face. Licking her lips like a predator before the hunt she addressed the groups while coiling her black leather whip.

"Hello there boys and girls, the name's Anko Mitarashi and I'll be your drill sergeant "Ahem" P.E Teacher for the next three years. Unlike human schools where sports are meant to clean the body and the mind and cement bonds of cooperation between friends, Crescent Moon Academy sports program is meant to push your limits to the edge and force you to contain yourselves before resorting to the gifts each of your species has granted you all! You'll suffer, you'll be exhausted, you'll get angry and most definitively you'll hate me! But I assure you that by the end of my program you'll be able to get into a war without transforming and keep all of us safe and sound!" said the woman directing a confident predatory look to every student both male and female selecting those she'll have to work harder.

Her eyes lingered on the two cowering girls behind the confident blonde one; following their looks they fell on the blonde blushing guy across them standing with the other guys who just kept sending dirty looks to the naughtily dressed girls.

The boy's round face and aura seemed somewhat familiar to her so she got closer to him walking with a sensuous pace drawing the boys attention to her from the nervous girls behind her.

Ino couldn't help but notice the skill of the Miss Mitarashi, that pace was intended to draw male's attention and her whole body screamed sensuality like the best succubus, but from her smell she could tell that she wasn't emitting the powerful pheromones of a succubus and that she also smelled like dry earth.

Anko managed to draw Naruto's full attention as he too sensed her intentions of finding out but not wanting to look like a coward in front of the other he gulped down his worries and stood his ground.

Anko stood in front of Naruto leaning on one leg and her hands on her hips as her fierce eyes scanned him from top to bottom stopping at the good parts seeing that Naruto's was in optimal physical condition.

Her eyes then fell on the wooden bracelets on Naruto's wrists "A wizard? How come he has this body then?" she thought with some interest.

"Name?" asked the teacher boring her eyes into his making his entire body go stiff for a moment but after shaking his head and flexing his arms slightly he felt alright again.

"Naruto Uzumaki Miss Mitarashi!" said Naruto not wanting to look weak before a woman like Anko, fearing what weakness may bring upon him.

"U-U-Uzumaki?" asked Anko stepping back a couple of steps as if surprised by the name.

"Yeah, is that wrong?" asked Naruto seeing Anko's face as it adopted a hopeful semblance.

"Are you related by any means to Kushina Uzumaki?" asked Anko with an almost frail voice.

"Why yes, she is my mom" said Naruto with a broad bright smile making Anko go weak on her knees.

Anko saw the smile on Naruto's face and it was the very same from her beloved superior, for Kushina had been something of a boss to her during her years back in High School but she suddenly banished upon graduating. She searched through many means and all she managed to get was a rumor that she had married in a far away town.

Containing the tears that threatened to leave her eyes Anko placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and asked "How's she? Is she alright? Is she happy?"

Remembering their peculiar situation, Naruto couldn't remember his mother being depressed or unhappy. The only one angry with their current situation was Naruto and his mother always tried to cheer him up about it; to be honest he couldn't discern if her mother was sad or not about how was their accommodation with Minato.

"I believe she is; though it is hard to tell for sure" said Naruto with a serene smile making Anko smile broadly.

"If you happen to contact her please send her my regards and best wishes" said Anko clearing the tears from her face and returning to the middle while every student watched with curiosity at her and her strange display with Naruto.

Seeing that she was losing face before her students Anko cracked her whip against the floor again drawing the attention back to her with a certain degree of fear over the rather primitive teaching instrument.

"Today we shall play a game which many of you will find familiar and cruel at the same time; in order to master your control over your enhanced strength and speed, we shall play dodge ball. You will TRY to hit each other with these rubber balls but the challenge will be that you'll do so without using your special abilities" screamed Anko as the students, particularly the male ones, smiled knowing full well the game and the chance for inducing pain it brought.

Anko cracked her whip and from around the storage room the undead cafeteria worker brought the bag with the balls while grunting and coughing.

"Thanks Hayate!" said Anko trying not to laugh at the sickly undead.

Hayate grunted and spilled the balls out of the sack as Anko with swift moves from her whip arranged them in a line between the male and female students.

Anko took her whistle and said "When I blow my whistle you shall begin! And remember to play as humanely as possible. This is a class of self control as well, but I'll turn a blind eye if you give me a good show!"

As soon as Anko blew her whistle both girls and boys rushed towards the balls, and more than one used their enhanced abilities to reach first one of them and quickly retreat.

Naruto managed to grab a ball as well as Kiba and Sasuke but to his demise he saw that most of the balls were in the girls' possession as they were lighter and more agile. He saw that Sakura, Ino and Hinata had balls on their hands and actually smiled at them, but the smile returned by Ino indicated that she meant business, for some reason she saw with great interest at Naruto as she expectedly rolled the ball in her hand.

"Alright guys! Maybe they have most of the balls so we got to concentrate, dodge and catch! Don't worry this will be a piece of cake, they don't have our strength!" said Kiba with a confident grin as he observed the girls hunting for his first prey.

But just as he was placing his sights on sweet Hinata, a whistling sound was heard above the screaming of everyone else and a second later Kiba had disappeared from Naruto's left only to reappear nearly unconscious several meters back of the entire male group as the ball that struck him was still spinning on his stomach.

Every guy turned to see the serious looking Sakura who was just reeling from her throwing posture with a satisfied smile.

At this the girls let out a battle scream and unleashed a barrage of balls at the still surprised boys who were barely managing to dodge while many more were being disqualified in painful groans.

Naruto and Sasuke along with Chouji, Shikamaru and Shino were all that remained as they opted to defend themselves of the balls using their own as shields.

"So troublesome! Listen guys they ran out of balls so we have to be careful as who we are going to hit first with the balls we have right now!" said a very annoyed and sleepy Shikamaru who had managed to stay under the shade produced by Chouji's big body.

Meanwhile Sasuke had begun his own onslaught and with a little more constraint than Sakura started to thin the girls' side although he wasn't targeting Sakura, Ino or Hinata. Shino on his side was creeping the girls so much that no one dared to throw him a ball, and so he just stood immobile feeling even more self-conscious over his ability regarding insects.

Soon enough, the duel was reduced to Sakura, Ino and Hinata on one side with Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Chouji on the other as Shino went away to sulk in solitude.

"Hitting Sakura or Ino will be very difficult given their speed; we go for Hinata" said a stone cold Sasuke as he focused on the scared snow girl.

Hinata saw Sasuke's eyes and in terror she threw her ball with both hands at him trying to dissuade him from attacking her but Sasuke also threw his ball at the same time.

What Naruto saw next would definitely pass on to the school records of weird, as Hinata's ball was frozen solid and it bounced Sasuke's swift shot like if nothing and headed straight for the noble Vampire who couldn't avoid it due to the surprise of seeing his shot deflected in such a manner by an inferior monster.

The ice ball fell on his stomach making him bend over and stay still while the girls cheered on the blushing Hinata who passed out over the attention leaving Sakura and Ino against Naruto, Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Alright guys, all we need to do is …" was all that Shikamaru managed to say when one of Sakura's killer shots struck Chouji with enough force as to move him backwards removing the shade from over Shikamaru who upon being showered by the sunlight drifted over to sleep and with a simple throw from Ino he ended up being eliminated.

Now it was Naruto against the two grinning girls who held a ball each seeing the nervous Naruto smile awkwardly given that he was meat waiting to be thrown into the fire.

"**Heh, looks like we are in a pinch right?"** thought Naruto in that weird way he has all day.

"**Not to worry, I know these girls!"** Naruto thought with confidence as he started to move although not entirely knowing what he was about to do.

Naruto dropped his head low as he grabbed his ball with one hand and picked up another with his free hand, and started to move sideways in swift motion making himself a smaller and more difficult target to hit.

"I'll throw fast so he has to dodge, when he makes the move to dodge you throw in that direction and hit him!" commanded Sakura as she was too absorbed in the game as to care that this was Naruto they were facing.

Ino nodded as she too had a couple of points to score with Naruto; she may love him but he owed him quite a number of favors, and though she didn't expected to collect at least she could get some satisfaction for her recent stress.

Sakura threw with all her might a low ball that whistled through the wind, but Naruto jumped sideways making something akin to a cartwheel as he held the two balls in his hands. Just as he landed he threw both balls into the air at the same moment Ino threw the ball in his direction.

Naruto sidestepped easily dodging the ball, but with the movement he half-opened his eyes and stared directly at Ino as he made a quick kissing gesture which froze her in place.

"Ino! What are you doing?" half screamed Sakura as she had lost sight of the two balls Naruto threw up into the sky as they got lost in the sun.

"**Hey Sakura, how about a bite?"** called Naruto to Sakura as he pulled his shirt showing more o his neck to the now fixed Vampire.

Just as he expected both girls remained immobile due to the surprise of Naruto's rather inviting actions, and right before any of them took a step two balls fell gently bouncing off on both girls' heads.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha! What a show boys and girls but you totally failed to the point of the exercise! You were supposed to play it like humans would! Not a like a bunch of super maniacs!" screamed Anko as she barely managed to contain her laughter.

"Anyway, guess we have three years to correct that! To the showers!" screamed Anko blowing her whistle and cracking her whip against the floor.

But as they were moving one of the males Sakura had struck with her crazy fast throws, was about to throw Hinata's frozen ball at her.

Just before he could make the move Anko directed a fierce stare that froze the boy in place. Anko's eyes were glowing purple as she walked over to the boy and smashed the frozen ball with her fingertip in a superfast movement.

"Now now, no one likes sore losers" said Anko as she licked her lips and kept staring at the boy.

"You'll stay like that for a few hours; I'll have the discipline squad take you for punishment" said Anko as her eyes turned back to normal.

_Come if you dare for hero or monster fear me alike_

_In my eyes wonder and doom you shall find_

_Cover your eyes if you dare, for I am swift like a blade_

_And only faith shall vanquish me, the Gorgon._

"A Gorgon!" screamed Naruto covering his eyes looking rather silly before the other students who now really had a good reason to fear their P.E. Teacher besides her whip.

"Half a Gorgon Naruto, and unlike my ancestors, my powers aren't that strong as to turn people into stone; though they are strong enough to paralyze idiots for several hours" said Anko putting an arm across Naruto's shoulders and pressing her generous breasts against his arm.

Naruto got very nervous at this and tried to squirm free, but felt his entire body go stiff as her forked tongue licked his cheek "Don't worry, I would never hurt my beloved boss's child; that unless you like that sort of stuff…"

"**I think I might!"** thought Naruto for a second but quickly squirmed out of Anko's grasp and headed for the showers trying to avoid any funny scene with Sakura or Ino who were carrying an unconscious Hinata to the showers.

"He is as knowledgeable as you are Kushina; don't worry Boss I'll look after him!" thought Anko as she went back to the frozen student and pulling out a black marker she said while grinning "Let's see, what kind of things should I write on you?"

The poor student only managed to gulp and began sweating.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

Boys and Girls came out of the showers and joined together for Lunch Break only that Naruto's group had a different task at hand for the time being, for purposely or not all of them had forgotten to read the first chapter of Icha Icha: Paradise.

Why would any responsible teacher would allow his students to read erotic literature was a huge question already, why would the school allow it? Was beyond their comprehension, but for the moment it was their only pending homework and they had to read twenty pages of smut in small letter.

"Alright, so how do we do this?" asked Naruto in a rather uncomfortable situation as reading porn while surrounded by girls wasn't exactly a dreamlike scenario as some men would imagine.

"We could read it in parts; you know, Naruto as the male protagonist and us as the female ones, though I demand it be performed as realistically as possible" said a grinning Ino as the others blushed madly at the prospect of the things such a method would force them to say.

"Can't we better read it in silence and value the main elements of the story? You know, skipping the details and analyze it as any other piece of literature?" said Hinata trying to be the voice of reason above Ino's more than obvious intentions.

"No! We read it aloud and the one who blushes is the pervert! And the pervert gets slapped until he or she no longer does it!" said Sakura with conviction as she didn't noticed that a rosy color had started to appear on her face.

"I don't think that's a good idea, after all this kind of work is meant to arouse and entertain the reader" said Naruto trying his best to avoid the possibility of being slapped by Sakura's mighty hand. If dodge ball was any sign of it, Sakura seemed to be stronger than before.

"Then I think my method is the most reasonable" said Ino looking slightly more serious.

The others looked at her with confusion as they thought she was only trying to play a naughty game with Naruto.

"Consider it like this; if we read together and aloud then we all share the embarrassment of it s content, no one is going to say anything more embarrassing than the other and so we keep it fun and interesting. Besides it would help us to bring us much closer as friends" added Ino knowing that a chance to avoid embarrassment would appeal to Hinata and the bonding would for Sakura and Naruto.

Sakura and Hinata seemed to agree to this course though they still seemed slightly nervous, while Naruto thought that Ino was playing them with those words. Still he had to concede that the idea itself wasn't so bad and he owed several favors to Ino already.

Seeing that they were agreeing Ino didn't lose any time and sat next to Naruto slightly leaning on him sharing a book to read; Sakura and Hinata mimicked her and also sat closer to him and ready themselves to begin reading.

"Alright, Naruto will obviously read the male parts while we will read the female ones in order of apparition. The parts where the narrator makes descriptions will be read one at a time with Naruto as the first" said Ino as instructions to give certain order to this strange exercise.

"Very well, here we go" said Naruto gulping down his nervousness and opened the book in the introduction page.

"Ryu woke up that morning with the warmth of his beloved girlfriend by his side, a beautiful girl of golden hair that lay barely covered by the sheets of their large bed where the night before both had engaged in…"

**Twenty five minutes of reading later…**

Naruto, Sakura and Hinata had red faces and several beads of sweat adorning their faces as they panted lightly not believing they actually read the entire first chapter which was filled of several naughty scenes, words and a full blown sex part. Still they went through supporting each other the best they could and imitating the book's characters the best they could.

Ino on her side was smiling contently as she had managed to do something naughty with Naruto despite the company, but she wasn't picky about it, as long as Naruto was involved she would accept much more than regular women would.

But what they all had to agree with was…

"T-T-That was actually quite good! And interesting! I mean, overlooking the porn stuff the story is quite engaging and the characters very believable though their libido should be reigned in!" said Naruto in disbelief.

Sakura and Hinata only nodded in agreement, apparently Kakashi as much as jerk that he was, really knew his stuff about literature.

"W-W-When do you want to read the next chapter" asked Hinata as for some reason she kept glancing at the now closed book.

Naruto and Sakura saw her with some shock while Ino got beside her and graced her hand slightly under one of her breasts knowing that the snow girl was aroused over the reading.

"You actually liked it didn't you? And here I thought me and Naruto were the only pervs!" said Ino with a grin making Hinata go crimson with embarrassment as she apparently didn't even felt Ino's groping.

"I-I-I am just saying that we could get ahead of the class by reading more chapters! Purely academic thought, so we have free time for other homework! It's nothing perverted!" squealed Hinata averting her eyes from everyone.

"Alright, if that's what you think you are welcome to read on your own. Personally I rather enjoy my reading time" said Ino in a sultry tone while glancing at Naruto who just couldn't bear Ino's look at the moment as he was more excited than he should.

"**If we were only in ****my room!"** thought Naruto who shook his head trying to clear it from such desires. He was losing self-control over his own impulses since this morning.

"None of that, we will all keep reading to keep us in line! We are teetering on the border of perverseness and only united shall we come through victorious!" roared Sakura as she too sported a red tinge over her face.

"I have been wondering Sakura, but what exactly do you have against perverts? I mean, most teen boys are like that anyway and it's quite natural" said Ino in honest interest.

"My sisters said that perverts are the worst kind of person out there and once they fall you can never come back! It's like the dark side of the force!" replied Sakura with shine in her eyes as apparently her admiration for her older sisters skirted in adoration.

"Alright, but just so you know Naruto isn't exempt of having perverted thoughts from time to time. Real perverts are those who shamelessly behave like such and even those disgust me!" said Ino trying to make certain that Sakura wouldn't go berserk on Naruto over a misunderstanding.

"Is that true?" asked Sakura turning to Naruto who smiled nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I don't think any guy in my age can avoid such thoughts every now and then; what matters though is that one doesn't give in to them and instead takes the high road" said a wise sounding Naruto to a wondering Sakura who was considering his and Ino's words.

"I suppose you are right; well then there is only one question left then. Did you have any perverted thoughts while we were reading with you?" asked an interested Sakura making Naruto sweat bullets and gulp hard when he turned his sight to Ino who was smiling sweetly back at him.

"Well, you see…" started to say Naruto as Sakura began to form a disapproving frown.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

Back in Literature class Kakashi was once more fooled by Headmaster Tsunade who had told him that the new issue of Icha Icha had been published and it would be sold only class 1-H. Kakashi had to admit that he became a gullible idiot whenever his adored series was involved in some way.

The entire class had received him then with looks of utter disapproval which he took as a sign that everyone actually did their homework, and to think that he was actually going to be lenient on them and allow them to read another book!

"I see you all read the entire thing! I am so proud of you guys!" said an eye smiling Kakashi to the entire class which only deepened their hatred for their perverted teacher.

"Now, I understand that this may have proven to be quite challenging but I dare any of you to say that the book wasn't interesting at all!" said Kakashi knowing well that none of them would say anything. After all this book had hooked him the moment he casually read the first pages thinking that it could teach him how to better behave around girls, and not be a complete jerk with them.

What he found was quite different of what he expected but was intrigued by the book's quality and had become an avid fan of the series in a short amount of time; though he became a perverted jerk with women afterwards.

"Now, you'll read the first two chapters of your text book and give me your educated thoughts on the book as a report. I'll need one for every chapter you read as we go about the rest of the subjects in the class" said Kakashi as every student did as he asked with some animosity still lingering in the air.

"Oh right! Before you get interested in reading and the like! Please remember to refrain from requesting the Black Books in the library. Those are meant for Faculty use only and for authorized senior students in special assignments; just in case you stumble on their names during your searches" said Kakashi seeding the curiosity in them.

And so class moved on as Kakashi swiftly answered the students' questions by guiding them to figure out the answer by themselves instead of giving it away immediately; Naruto thought that as doubtful as Kakashi may be he was actually a talented educator and most likely a great leader, he could probably be much more if he wasn't so lazy and uninterested, and of course a pervert.

Naruto had to admit that Kakashi's lessons resembled his father's in some ways though he hated to admit it; several things his father taught him were well learnt.

Dismissing his thoughts about his father he noticed that the end of classes was nearing and so a new challenge waited as Club activities began today and so his duties as a Host would begin. This in turn brought a sudden preoccupation, would this affect in some way his relationship with Ino, Hinata and Sakura? Would this further make his reputation as a womanizer get worse? Would this bring even more crazy girls into his life?

But then again Itachi mentioned that their first customers would be handpicked by him and that their objective was not only to serve them as simple hosts but actually figure out their problems and help them with them. And common decency dictated that if possible he should always help those in need, especially if their future depended on graduating from the school!

BUT Sasuke's words regarding Itachi's intentions lingered in his mind, after all Itachi seemed to be very different from Sasuke who according to Sakura was the classic example of Regali Vampires; arrogant, confident, selfish, cruel and powerful.

And so far Itachi had just demonstrated to be both confident and powerful, but his gentle nature and his intentions to help people made him look almost like an angel; but then again all that could be a ploy with ulterior motivations only a creature of the darkness could possible weave.

Shaking his head Naruto dismissed his conjectures, he would have to trust himself and tackle this new challenge to the best of his ability and hope for the best, so far the luck seemed to be on his side.

After classes…

Naruto had made his goodbyes to his friends as they all had club activities at the same hour, something that would change once the clubs accommodated themselves in order to enjoy each others activities in an orderly fashion.

Ino made quite clear that she would be his client at some point for which Naruto better be prepared as he already considered her a dangerous and somewhat bossy client.

Sakura and Hinata on their side told him to give his best and avoid falling into temptation as apparently Ino had already explained them what a Host club does for a living.

And so Naruto and Sasuke, already changed into their elegant attires, stood side by side before the room of the old building where their club activities would begin. Neither wanting to be the first to enter for their own reasons, patiently waited for the other to take the initiative and open the gates of doom.

Just as both nodded to each other and moved to open the door, these opened violently casting a blinding light on the two unsuspecting boys who couldn't do better but awe at it.

**AN: Done!**

**I am so sorry about this enormous delay but so much has happened during these days! Work tripled, effectively frying my interest to be in front of a computer for a while.**

**I got sick, I went out on holidays, I bought new videogames and in a sudden burst of unwanted inspiration wrote the first two chapters of two new stories; Don't worry about them, as I intend to leave them be for when I finish at least one of my published stories in this site.**

**I know I promised to begin club activities but two things came up about this that made me delay it one more chapter.**

**One, I really wanted to introduce more teachers and monster species to the mix as to give more variety to the kind of relationships Naruto develop throughout the story.**

**Two, Thinking it over I am somewhat undecided upon which girls should be the first two customers for the Host Club. As you know I pretty much mentioned and positioned the Konoha ladies already so that leaves us with the cast from other villages and factions in the Naruto Universe.**

**And so I reach out to my host of readers for advice in this last point; which girls would you like to be the Host Club's first customers? They can be any girl from the Naruto Universe, included the Ovas and movies, as I had watched them all already. (Extra points for originality!)**

**Just give me your suggestions and reasons, and I'll investigate them and see how to better fit them in my story. Just refrain from mentioning female Jinchuriki, Temari and Shion; those already have a role planned for future chapters.**

**Anyway, the next couple of weeks will be somewhat busy for me so I ask for patience and understanding if I can't update as quickly as I would like.**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**


	13. A tune of help

**Chapter 13: A tune of help.**

Both teenagers needed to cover their eyes before the radiant light that suddenly surrounded them as it contrasted heavily with the rather dark and gloomy old building in which they were right now. Along with the light both noticed the sweet scent of tea and refreshments.

Both entered to a place that by all standards seemed unreal and completely out of place with the rest of the academy; for the once old, dirty and battered room was now a grand hall richly decorated with works comparable to that of the finest craftsmen of the enlightening.

The room had several couches and elegant tables spread around in different locations, and wheeled trays had a varied assortment of culinary delicacies that would make anyone salivate profusely.

"Typical Itachi, he always takes things too far! He would annihilate an entire civilization if only to get or prove something" said Sasuke as he pinched the bridge of his nose in clear embarrassment for his brother spending so much effort in such a foolish thing as a school club.

"I don't think he would go genocidal over something but you are right, this is a bit too much" said very impressed Naruto as he still marveled at the room.

"I should feel hurt! After all I have always said to put your all at every task you start!" said a smiling and finely dressed Itachi.

"And I bet nothing would stop you in the persecution of your efforts…"mumbled Sasuke remembering just how extreme the ways of his brother could become given he had enough interest or motives.

"But we aren't here to speculate over menial things! We are here to formally start our activities as a club! Today we shall receive our first customers and our duty will be to cater for their needs and figure out what actual help can we give to them!" said Itachi with great enthusiasm as Naruto and Sasuke seemed rather confused and unsure of what exactly would they be able to do.

Seeing their worries Itachi clapped his hands and continued "Now now, remove those faces! That's no face to receive a customer! Listen, I know you are nervous and you would rather be somewhere else but this is the club you got in and there is no other choice but to carry on. I'll help you all that I can but as king of the club I also have other duties to oversee"

Slightly reassured both teenagers sighed and went about to wait for their customers while Itachi disappeared without being noticed.

Just as Naruto and Sasuke were getting sleepy with the lack of activity a loud knock on the door made them jump to their feet and hurry to the door, but right before Naruto opened the door Sasuke held his arm and whispered hurriedly "W-Wait! What do we say? Or what do we do?"

Naruto was slightly surprised at this rather shy display from Sasuke, so far he has been the picture of confidence and arrogance, now he was getting worried over having to be nicer with troubled girls. Apparently not even a Vampire is cruel enough to actually pick on someone on need!

Naruto smiled at Sasuke's softer side and answered "I guess that you should behave like a butler for starters and see what comes afterwards"

Gulping Sasuke nodded and allowed Naruto to reach for the door.

But right before Naruto could open the door this flew open slapping his hand making him bend over in pain as he held his hand trying to muffle the rather wide assortment of curses he wanted to scream over his injured hand.

As the door opened and Sasuke straightened up a girl strode in with long steps and turning her head violently as if looking for something while another calmer one entered behind her as if doubtful of her environments.

"What the fuck is this place? I was told there was a really good singer around here!" loudly growled the leading girl as she directed her smoldering gaze at the blinking Sasuke who was very surprised over who was his first customer.

For before him stood the mean foul mouthed red head from the Demon Rock Band recruiting stand looking with a fierce stare at him.

She was of regular constitution and wore a black hat over her messy badly combed hair which fell on strands across her face clearly showing how little she cared about personal appearances. Her uniform told that she was from the second year and that she was quite the rowdy one given the several suture marks on it and the advanced state of use it had.

The other girl behind her had long black straight hair combed backwards being tied almost at the end avoiding it going messy all over the place, giving a clear view of her face and her onyx eyes. Her build up wasn't exactly impressive as she had the looks of an average sixteen year old girl. Her uniform also told that she was too a second year student and the most remarkable peculiarity of said girl was that she was carrying a small white board by a strap on her shoulder as if it was part of her regular clothing.

"Aren't you the dickhead I told to blow off the other day when you attempted to join my club?" asked Tayuya remembering Sasuke's surprised face.

"I, Um, I" was all that the nervous Sasuke was managing to say over the rather strange situation and the dismay of thinking that she was his customer.

Right before the girl turned around to leave, Naruto quickly said "Welcome esteemed customer to Crescent Moon Academy Dreams Host Club! Please tell what are your desires and we shall fulfill them!"

The black haired girl placed a confused look on her face while the red headed one made a confused scowl as she gave her attention to Naruto, whom she recognized as the blonde dickhead that she had blown off, though she remembered that he played the sweet flute.

"And what exactly is this club about?" asked the girl dropping the edge of her tone a couple of notches making Sasuke cringe with utter anger as this girl addressed Naruto more kindly than him.

"Well, basically for the time being we are to serve you with drinks and refreshments, and entertain you for a couple of hours with light conversation and the fulfillment of some of your wishes!" replied Naruto remembering Itachi's words as to the specifications of their roles.

"So this is basically a café with you two as waiters and entertainers?" asked the red headed girl not fully understanding the concept.

"Putting it like that certainly sounds somewhat simple but yes; right, we may also help you with whatever problem you may have! Believe it or not Sasuke and I can do a lot if we try!" said Naruto trying to put some enthusiasm in the currently uninterested girls.

Laughing cynically the red headed girl turned to leave while he black haired one bowed slightly and followed suit after the other without saying a word.

"WAIT! Please don't go! This is our first day! Give us a chance, if only to have something to do after classes!" pleaded Naruto while smiling somewhat troubled to the red haired girl who returned an annoyed scowl but giving in to Naruto's pleading puppy eyes she huffed and went to seat by one of the couches crossing her legs and waiting to be served, clearly wanting to be somewhere else.

Naruto turned to the other girl who blinked a couple of times and grabbing a marker from her pocket she started writing on her board "Do you have cheesecake?"

Wondering about her strange way of communication he replied "O-O-Of course! My friend Sasuke over here will be more than glad to serve you a slice!"

The girl nodded slightly and went to seat at another couch waiting to be served.

Going by Sasuke who was having trouble understanding how did Naruto managed to halt the girls he began "Alright, they are going to stay around for a while so be nice, be attentive and try to smile!"

After this Naruto went over to the red haired girl leaving the black haired one staring at him as if waiting for him to do something; Trying his best to put a friendly smile he cursed to his inside "I swear it Itachi, someday I am going to get back at you for this and many other humiliations!"

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

Naruto brought a generic tea set and sat next to the red haired girl who ungracefully grabbed the cup like a regular glass and drank the whole thing in one go, only to spat back saying that it didn't had any kick to it.

Falling into an uncomfortable silence Naruto fidgeted slightly "How come I spend my days surrounded by near demented girls and I have trouble with this?" he thought trying to figure a way to start a conversation.

"Say, it was a lie right?" said the girl in an uncaring tone looking slightly disappointed.

Surprised by this Naruto asked "A lie? What was a lie?"

"Someone sent me a note saying that if I was still interested in a lead singer for my band, then I should look for him in this room; it was a lie right? There's no singer right?" asked the girl looking straight at Naruto while leaning on her right hand.

Cursing at Itachi's devious ways Naruto replied the best he could "Well I am no singer and I doubt Sasuke would be willing even if he could actually sing; but maybe we can help you find one! After all our mission is to also help your dreams come true! We wouldn't be the Dreams Host Club if we couldn't grant a wish every now and then!"

Smiling at Naruto's own smile and childish naivety the girl laughed slightly more joyously and replied with a grin on her face "Name's Tayuya Hokumon"

Smiling back at the now more open girl Naruto replied enthusiastically "Naruto Uzumaki! Pleased to meet you!"

"So say how do you propose we find a lead singer for my band?" said Tayuya giving Naruto the empty cup as if asking for more.

Nervously taking the cup and refilling it Naruto began "Don't bands always hold auditions and the like? I mean someone in the school must have a decent voice right?"

Taking the cup once more in a very uneducated way Tayuya replied "That's the thing I like about freshmen! You don't know anything about the Demon Rock Band don't you?"

Scratching the back of his head he replied "I am afraid I don't, is there something to know about you guys?"

"Anything? Only that we are the meanest and toughest rock band ever in Crescent Moon! We rock your body, your soul and your wallet if you cross us!" replied Tayuya with a scary grin making Naruto understand why no one dared to get close to her stand unless you were genuinely naïve and ignorant of the school's different groups.

"So basically you are delinquent punks?" replied Naruto not fully understanding how rude that remark just came out.

Realizing his mistake Naruto was about to reply but Tayuya's scary face molded into mean look and a perverse grin made him cringe fearing what kind of horrible monster hid under the already scary looking girl.

"We are THE punks! Not just some group of punks! We are the toughest and the baddest of the whole school! And you better don't forget it whiskers!" said Tayuya as she downed another cup of tea as if it was a shot of whiskey.

"Whiskers?" asked an incredulous Naruto at his newly acquired pet name.

"You have whiskers, so you get to be Whiskers!" replied an increasingly entertained Tayuya as she poked Naruto's cheek with her finger further accentuating her point.

Dismissing her comment Naruto went on and asked "And why don't change a bit the subject and hold tryouts? You might get surprised"

"We tried that last year and it didn't come out very well…"said Tayuya remembering the disaster of their audition last year after Kimimaro got sick. Every student that came by got so scared by the faces of the other members that they all tried to run away but she wouldn't be insulted and so proceeded to teach them some manners.

"We kind of got into some troubles with Neji…" said a smiling Tayuya as she scratched her head above her black cap which if observed carefully had two small bumps on it that drew Naruto's attention.

"You must have a lot of fun with your friends!" said Naruto sharing in Tayuya's enthusiasm, but apparently she didn't share her idea of fun as a heavy scowl transformed her face.

"Don't confuse being together with being friends with those assholes! We stick together for two reasons and two reasons alone! One, we are from the same kind and so we stick with each other and Two, we share Kimimaro's ambition to leave our mark before its…" but she stopped before finishing rising her hand to her mouth to prevent herself from saying too much, after all this was a very personal matter for her kind.

She got up and was about to storm out of the place but Naruto quickly pulled her back to him making her stumble and fall on top of him, on the couch with her hair falling by the sides of her head framing a surprised blinking Naruto directly bellow.

Tayuya was very surprised and a bit nervous as this was the closest she had been to a boy without her strangling him or beating the living lights of him. She couldn't help feel somewhat drawn to his sapphire blue eyes who stared directly into her brown ones.

But right before either could speak she felt her head feel lighter as her cap gently fell from her head to the ground by the couch's side revealing two small bone white horns sprouting slightly from on top of her head.

Naruto raised his sight and saw the horns with genuine surprise and awe, but Tayuya confused his expression with horror and slapped him hard as she grabbed her cap and ran out of the room without closing the door.

**At the same time with Sasuke…**

The black haired girl sat silently without making a single noise and or any movement as her big black eyes followed Sasuke's every little movement as if waiting for something.

On his side Sasuke wasn't any better as he really didn't have any idea at all of how to deal with this situation. He was a Regali for Teppes's sake! People served him and talked to him! And girls from other species or Vampire castes threw themselves at him hoping he would give some favor to them or their families!

He had grown quite disgusted with such behavior from others so he had naturally evolved into a jerk for most terms and purposes, but now for no other reason but a petty scheme of his brother he was supposed to serve and entertain this girl! And on top of that, figure out what the hell was wrong with her as to require his assistance! He prayed that her problems involved beating the blood out of someone because he seriously needed to vent a lot of aggression out of him.

Just as Sasuke fidgeted while seating next to the girl, she took her board and wrote quickly and neatly again "Can I have that cheesecake now?"

Sasuke blinked in surprise and nodded affirmatively with a not so very courteous "Sure!"

Sasuke went by to the dessert tray and brought back a medium sized slice of cheesecake with a fork next to it. He placed the plate rather forcefully on the table in front of the girl who cringed slightly upon the noise made by Sasuke's actions.

"There you go! Something else?" asked the still annoyed Sasuke to the girl who nodded her head negatively and quickly grabbed her plate and began eating rather hurriedly as if hoping to escape soon from the room with the scary mean boy.

The girl finished eating but she remained immobile on the couch as Sasuke's eyes hadn't stopped observing her like a predator does a prey, analyzing, measuring, considering, imagining. Having had enough of Sasuke's staring she wrote on her board again "Would you please stop staring at me? It's scary…"

Sasuke blinked and averted his eyes immediately allowing the girl a brief respite but then again what was wrong with her? Even the shyest person (Hinata) managed to speak out; but this girl didn't even tried, instead she wasted time writing down what she wanted.

Still averting his gaze from the silent girl Sasuke asked away "Why don't you speak? Your throat seems to be undamaged and your breathing is rather excellent judging by your air intakes. Are you mute by birth?"

The question caught the girl by surprise and she quickly nodded sideways denying that she was mute, and quickly got back to her board and wrote "I am not mute but I am not supposed to speak either, it's bad when I do…"

Raising his eyebrow Sasuke couldn't recall a single species whose talking was dangerous, except perhaps the incantations of the witches, but those needed much more than the words to work.

Now Sasuke was observing her with even more interest as he had always been a bit keen for mystery and knowledge. But this time his inquisitive look further made the girl more nervous and scared of Sasuke as his eyes seemed to almost want to undress her and unveil every bit of mystery about her.

The girl quickly grabbed her board and attempted to leave the place but the now very interested Sasuke grabbed her hand making the girl gasp and half scream back at her saying "Let me go!"

Sasuke did though that wasn't entirely his decision as that voice commanded for a very brief moment his will without question, but the most amazing part was how beautiful the voice had rung for that small moment and it wasn't even a song though at the same time he believed it so.

The girl seemed to want to apologize but instead she ran away through the still open door and the last thing Sasuke heard were her footsteps fading in the distance.

Naruto was still rubbing his very sore cheek while Sasuke was still like lost in a trance when both were surprised by the disapproving voice of Itachi "For such handsome and learned young men you certainly made a lousy debut for our club; but worry not for your king will guide you down the path to perfection"

Naruto stood by the distraught Sasuke and whispered "Think the Extreme Karate Club is still accepting people?"

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

Shizune had gathered the girls from her club under a massive tree which would cast a beautiful picture next to a school if only this school didn't had intimidating gothic decorations and of course the sky wasn't red but a gentle blue. Anyway, she gathered them there because it has always been a very classical place for the educated minds to relax and express themselves through the eternal art of written literature, words may be spoken but unless they were written no one but the wind would remember them.

The three girls and their teacher were seated across the lawn under the tree with empty note books, sharpened pencils and new pens ready to begin their adventure into the literary world. They also brought snacks and drinks just to make it as well an enjoyable afternoon.

Shizune beamed brightly and she was clearly pleased as her tail seemed to indicate rather furiously "Alright girls, I bid you welcome to the writing club of crescent moon academy, I hope we all get to become fantastic writers and have wonderful moments doing it!"

Sakura and Hinata nodded contently as this was more akin to their expectations of a normal high school life while Ino seemed a bit more anxious as Naruto was currently pleasing some random slut with his fine attentions.

"Very well girls before we begin, let me congratulate you all on your excellent scores during your academic lives; top of the class, honorific mentions and contest winners! I am so glad to have such bright students as members of my club (Take that Chess Club!)" said Shizune.

The three girls smiled proudly at the praise from Shizune a she took out a note book.

"Very well girls, before we begin writing anything I would like to know which kind of literature do you enjoy the most? And if you have an author I would very much like to know as well" said the enthusiastic Shizune.

Ino was the first to speak up and her answer was probably an expected one "I like the romantic and erotic genres, especially when both are well mixed skirting what others would consider improper without actually falling on the vulgar. Though some vulgarity doesn't scare me off easily from a good reading; as for an author I would have to say that the Marquis of Sade was an unfortunately misunderstood genius" said Ino with absolute confidence while sending something of a challenging look to the other girls.

Taking the challenge Hinata spoke out "I am not against romance at any level though the physical aspect of it should be more veiled and left to the imagination of the reader. I am more for traditional values like those depicted in Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen"

Finally looking at Sakura she gulped down her nerves and spoke out "I am more into fantasy stories like the Song of the Nibelungs, Beowulf and more recently Conan the Barbarian! They got everything! Action, scheming, mystery, blood and honor! Any book from that genre inspires me greatly!"

At this Ino and Hinata wondered how it was possible that this pink haired barbarian had more of Naruto's attentions than them but then again, what she lacked in charm and appeal she compensated it with natural cuteness and Naruto's naïve good nature.

Shizune nodded candidly none the less for not even the strangest taste in literature managed to steer her away from her goals as a teacher and after having Kakashi as a classmate tempered her like iron against the worst among the literature enthusiasts.

The only reason why Kakashi taught literature was because he scored higher than her in the approbatory exam, curses be to the perverted genius!

"Alright, all of those genres are fantastic and I believe you would all write a fantastic story for each but here we must try to evolve as rookie writers who are comfortable with their own genre. For you all, to truly develop and perhaps discover your talent in another area I'll give an assignment which will last until the end of the year" said Shizune drawing the three girls' attention as they had already expected to write their own material in the genre they liked.

"You'll switch genres!" said Shizune enthusiastically making the girls put up a confused face.

"What? You mean taking a different genre to write about?" asked Ino not wanting to picture what Shizune's real idea was.

"No, what I mean is that you'll switch genres among each other! So in that way you can advice each other and eventually review the stories you write! Isn't that a great idea?" said the brightly smiling Shizune while the three girls seemed frozen in shock.

"The assignments will be like this; Hinata, you'll write an epic fantasy story, Ino you'll write a social values inspired story and finally Sakura, you'll write a romantic-erotic story!" instructed Shizune not allowing any form of debate among her students as she really wanted to push their imagination in an area she knew already they would have great trouble treading through.

"W-W-Wait a moment! What kind of joke is this?" said Ino clearly bewildered with the idea of writing a book in which she would have to go against her very own nature.

"No joke young lady, the reason for this is to expand your universe, increase your overall culture and cement the bonds among each other as classmates and soon to be fellow authors. Believe me when I tell you that it is through challenges that people shine and advance the most!" replied Shizune effectively leaving Ino without argument.

"But you are asking me to become a pervert!" said Sakura rising her rather fearsome fist.

Shizune gulped down at Sakura's expression and replied the best she could "Listen Sakura, romance is inherently bonded at some level with eroticism as it is sometimes the obvious consequence as a couple consummates their love in a very intimate way! You don't have to write it in a very descriptive manner like in Kakashi's beloved book but you can use a more elegant style and with the use of euphemisms! Great stories have been considered wonderfully written because of that and the reader actually understands romance at its entirety!"

"Is that true?" asked Sakura turning to a startled Ino who sweated at Sakura's rather irate behavior over the subject, apparently reading Icha Icha didn't help much without Naruto in the mix.

"Yes! Elegantly written stories can avoid the use of vulgar language and completely skip the realistic description of scenes with the use of hinted intentions and veiled words with double meanings. Smut like Kakashi's fall more in the males liking!" managed to say Ino effectively calming Sakura.

"Fine, but I must confess that I have never been good at this…" said a calmer Sakura with a hint of embarrassment as the laureate student actually founding this subject to be a seemingly impossible task to accomplish.

"Don't fret Sakura! I'll help you as much as I can and I am sure Ino will be more than glad to give you a hand as well" said Shizune obviously ignorant of Naruto's little unofficial harem and its interactions.

"Yeah right like I need the recently upgraded pink bomb learn about romance! It is hard already as it is and now they want me to write about social values and proper morality! I am a succubus for Night's sake! My very existence insult those values!" furiously thought Ino as she smiled agreeing with helping Sakura.

Meanwhile a teary eyed Hinata mumbled "How am I supposed to write about warriors and epic action?"

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

"So tell me gentlemen, did any of you noticed what were our customers most important problems?" asked a wise looking Itachi while Naruto and Sasuke sat in front of him feeling as if being lectured.

"Tayuya needs a lead singer for her band!" replied Naruto at once.

"Running out of markers?" said Sasuke clearly not interested in fixing the black haired girl whose name he didn't even knew.

"And here I was thinking you two were more than pretty faces…No my dear friends, think carefully! What has this school taught you beyond academic skills? Remember your customers and think what it might be their biggest issue so far?" said Itachi hoping the two numbskulls before him got the message.

Remembering the best he could, he recalled Tayuya's face when her hat fell down and those two tiny horns poking out of her head; and the sting of her slap on his face as he traced his cheek with care as his whisker marks were rather sensitive.

"Her horns! She can't hide them yet! And if she can't by the end of next year she will be sent to the shadow dimensions!" said Naruto in sudden realization.

Itachi nodded pleased "That's correct that's why it is important for her to get her band up and running before graduation as to leave a mark before going to that awful place…she has basically given up already"

Sasuke thinking along similar lines after Naruto's realization remembered the girl's magical voice and her strange need to write down her intentions

"That girl is a mermaid, and she can't control the charm in her voice, which is rather potent. And she can't go around living like a mute for all it would take her to be caught, it's a surprise or a very distressing moment or a fit of rage, even a whisper from her is a potential disaster!" said Sasuke seeing the implications of such power and the self imposed silence of the girl.

_Oh Odysseus how I envy you!_

_You selfishly heard the song of the abyss,_

_The song of doom which draws brave and coward alike,_

_To their demise in the deep of Poseidon's realm_

_Tell me brave one, what was it like? So you still cry_

_When you look at the sea and remember the mermaids._

"Glad to see my faith being rewarded! And as members of this club, you two will find a way to help your customers overcome their difficulties!" said a proud looking Itachi while drinking a red liquid from a crystal cup.

Naruto actually felt proud of himself but the issue suddenly landed on him quite hard "Say Itachi, how are we supposed to help them overcome these issues if teachers and trained personnel in this school have been unable after a year? I mean aren't we here to just get through and carry on with our lives in the human world?"

Sasuke couldn't help but agree with Naruto and nod "That's correct brother, how can we possibly help these girls if experienced people couldn't? Not that I am very interested…"

Grinning Itachi rose to his feet and embracing the two surprised teens he said "But even all the experience in the world can't break through the heart of a young maiden like the light coming from a loving man! As Hosts, our duty is to share some of that abundant love within ourselves with them as they do not only have a good time but also recover some of the lost hope in themselves and the future!"

"You mean we are to court them?" said a red faced Naruto while Sasuke also displayed a red tinge on her face.

"Not exactly but do become their friends and go that extra mile for them, so they know that someone cares" said the smiling Itachi as he returned to his luxurious couch.

"In words of that lazy shade "How Troublesome…" said Sasuke while pinching the bridge of his nose knowing that he was once again victim of his brother's schemes.

"One question though, what species is Tayuya from? I don't recall many monsters with horns like hers" said Naruto interested in the mystery of her charge.

"She is an Oni, and she is quite the peculiar challenge as no Oni has graduated from this school in over four hundred years" said Itachi as Naruto's face distorted into one of utter despair upon hearing the odds against him.

_Even in hell I stride proud for the strongest I am_

_The bones of my enemies break under my feet_

_I smash the fools who dare challenge me_

_I am Oni and I dare you stand in my reach!_

"Isn't she a demon?" asked the panicked Naruto.

"That's a rather common but unfair misconception Naruto; demons are corrupted spirits with no real physical form unless they possess a body or an object, but given their desire to appear more fearsome they like to take the shape of Oni as they are some of the most fearsome looking creatures. In truth the Oni community used to be quite peaceful and cooperating, but because of unleashed demons people and other monsters began treating them like such, and when you treat something like a demon, it will end up becoming one…" replied Itachi allowing his lecture to sink into Naruto, after all he went through something similar.

"I see…" said the pensive Naruto as he also acknowledged his similar situation, after all he had been treated like a pest all of his life and in some measure he became one with his pranks and constant misbehavior.

He realized that he had allowed them to make a dent on him and responded in kind becoming exactly what they thought of him. Now a girl with no other sin but being born from an unfortunate species also had to carry with the stigma and pay the consequences.

With renewed vigor Naruto stood up and proclaimed "Leave it to me! I'll see this girl through and show everyone the truth!"

"Wonderful Naruto, I knew I could count on you! What about you Sasuke?" said Itachi while clapping in approval of Naruto's enthusiasm.

"I guess I don't have much option in any case and the challenge as strange and embarrassing it is, I admit it's quite interesting. I accept it!" said Sasuke with a glint of determination on his eyes.

Itachi clapped again and proceeded to dismiss the club for the day, it wasn't the beginning he may have liked but at least he didn't come up empty handed.

Just as the two boys were leaving Itachi said aloud "By the way Sasuke the girl's name is Kin Tsuchi! You better remember it!"

Sasuke tripped over his own foolishness and went his way cursing while Naruto laughed by his side.

Itachi was left alone and sat back on his couch no longer with the gentle smile or the bright disposition as suddenly the entire room's light dimmed to a point in which the young Vampire could barely be seen.

"She hasn't drunk from him today…" whispered Itachi to the solitude of the room.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

"These aren't regular seals, these are seals of light and runes of closing; I see Minato's work all over it" said Tsunade as she examined the magical picture Kurenai gave her earlier that day.

"Why would his father go at such lengths to contain the spirit within Naruto? Shouldn't he had taught Naruto to control his vast energies?" asked a rather curious Kurenai.

"Naruto is no ordinary Selvain, you know that some of his kind have been experimented upon before, especially those with strong spirits within" replied Tsunade without removing her eyes from the picture and making handwritten copies of the seals and runes on a piece of paper.

"His own father experimented on him? For what purpose? If he wanted Naruto to become a priest, he would have had a better time teaching him his arts?" said a surprised Kurenai, clearly unaware of Naruto's relationship with his father and the particular role his mother played in his upbringing.

Not knowing if she should reveal more to Kurenai Tsunade kept on writing the last of the notes and placing down the picture she considered her options.

Kurenai would be Naruto's guide through his instruction in the control of his energies and with Kushina's book he shouldn't have many problems developing his abilities. But what she was shown today complicated things to a new level; Kushina said that Minato tampered with Naruto's link with his spirit and somehow disrupted them creating an access to the world for the spirit thus risking its corruption, but the number, complexity and intensity of the seals indicated that the problem may be much graver than she thought in the first place.

The other problem she noticed was that despite the strength and intensity of the seals these were fading and breaking rapidly and according to Kurenai and the picture, Naruto's physique had improved from one day to the next in a fashion that would have taken a rigorous training and dieting program to achieve.

"This is rather troublesome; for the time being Kurenai, I want you to personally oversee his development and training, report to me everything he does and anything out of the ordinary, for our standards, that happens with him. I'll get in contact with a specialist as to see what precautions we should undertake" said Tsunade destroying the picture with a green fire that erupted from her fingertips.

"You think he may become dangerous?" said a surprised Kurenai for not in centuries has a witch or wizard has turned their abilities against no one of the day or the night. That dishonor belonged to Morgan le Fay and her acolytes and it took the great Merlin and Arthur's valiant knights to bring her down not without ending the utopia of Camelot in the first place.

"You must be aware of the Selvain's origins; the threat is there particularly on those who have been experimented upon throughout the ages and it took armies to bring them down. The power of an unleashed Selvain is almost as strong as the late Olympians. If Naruto represents a threat then we must find a way to help him overcome whatever his father did on him or find a way to neutralize him" continued Tsunade in a grim tone not wanting to consider the latter option but for that he would also have to contact an old dear friend.

Nodding in understanding Kurenai made one last question which irked Tsunade to no end "Tell me headmaster, the specialist you are going to call, it doesn't happen to be "him" right?"

Tsunade's hand cracked the armchair giving enough answer to Kurenai's question.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

The day had finally come to an end as Naruto headed back to his dorm while the setting sun indicated how long has the day truly have been; he had wanted to find Tayuya but it had proven to be impossible for not even others recall seeing her around, he had probably offended her more than he thought.

Sighing loudly he also recalled the promises he made to Ino and Hinata to help them write their stories for their writing club and he just couldn't help but laugh slightly at the memory. Ino seemed terribly insulted and nervous about writing a story that attempted against her instincts and Hinata was on the verge of tears over having to write about violent and fantastic stuff.

It was the first time in a while he had seen them so vulnerable and confused but in some way it made him feel happy as he was the one they came first to for help, to know he was wanted and cared for besides his mother have helped him improve his studying habits, stop his pranks and actually catch himself smiling while alone.

Just as he felt renewed he kept on going to the dorms until a rustling of a nearby bush made him stop and remember where he was and what time of day it was.

Swallowing his fear he proclaimed "Whoever is doing that you better know that I am a powerful sorcerer and I'll turn your insides out if you try anything against me!"

"And why would I want to harm you Naruto?" said a familiar yet sensual voice.

Just as the day turned into night Sakura came out of the bushes and slowly made her way towards Naruto with a rather enticing sway of her improved hips drawing Naruto's attention and interest.

"S-S-Sakura? What are you doing here? Isn't it a bit late?" asked a now nervous Naruto as he just couldn't help but think how good she looked at that moment.

"Can't I say good night to my friend?" replied Sakura as she raised her face showing a playful smile and half closed eyes while the rising moon made her bat wing earrings shine brightly accentuated her enhanced beauty.

Naruto fell to the ground as he took a step back as Sakura skipped in front of him with the same eyes which now appeared to faintly glow green. She laughed lightly and stretched her hand towards him to help him get up from the ground.

Naruto was hesitant as this behavior was quite odd for Sakura but at the same time he couldn't help but feel slightly excited as this almost qualified as an intimate moment with a girl.

Feeling dizzy he felt compelled to grab Sakura's hand thinking only of the tiny smile now framed by her long thin white fangs. But at this moment he seemed rather eager to get close to her, and so getting up he didn't let go of Sakura's hand.

He pulled her gently to him while Sakura's smile seemed to broaden as if pleased with Naruto's actions; she then yelped girlishly in surprised when Naruto pulled her into his arms and raised her lightly from the ground as he held her by the waist.

She laughed and placed her own arms around Naruto's neck as she looked straight into Naruto's dazed but burning eyes "Eager aren't we? So, can I?" she said as she waited for an answer she already knew.

Naruto growled and tightened his embrace compelling her to do it.

"Thanks for the meal…" said Sakura as if humoring Naruto's past claims over her bites and bit his neck slowly as she moaned slightly as if relieved of some punishing effort.

Naruto's face was no longer that of the kind and good hearted teenager but that of a grinning fierce looking boy with broad whisker marks and slightly slit blue eyes.

**AN: Done and faster than ever!**

**Hi people, I updated way faster than I thought! Cheers are in order right?**

**Hope you enjoy this installation and know that for a while I'll be having more time for my updates as the economic crisis finally got up with the company I worked for, getting me the axe!**

**Fortunately I already have a couple of job interviews for next week so hopefully I'll come through rather quickly this time!**

**So who is this specialist which makes Tsunade cringe with anger? Who is the other friend who might advice her on Selvain countermeasures? Many mysteries are ahead and finally the introduction of more iconic characters for the next few chapters.**

**Also know that from this point onwards I'll be making slight time skips as to move on the story forward down the school year and into the classic events that take part during those times. Believe it or not the whole story has happened within the span of less than three weeks! Clearly a flaw in my writing composition, so correcting measures are to be taken!**

**I'll take time to quickly update my other stories so expect a new rendition by next week!**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**


	14. Enter the Champions!

**Chapter 14: Enter the Champions!**

"Ho Ho Ho! Has been a while since I last saw this place! Been what? Eighteen years? Wonder how that Tsunade is doing and who might be the new hot teachers! I feel like a teen ager again!" said heartily a weird white haired man as he took long confident strides towards the academy after stepping down from the bus.

The man sported long white messy hair, strange traditional Japanese theater clothes and two thin red lines painted under his aged yet sharp eyes which quickly began to examine every single girl on their way to the school buildings as they couldn't help but feel very uncomfortable with his intense stare and the lecherous smile that only became wider y the second.

"Ho Ho Ho! Crescent Moon never fails to deliver baby! Not like those prudes in Sun's Spear with those long skirts! These girls truly understand the romance of high school which invites men in their youth to express themselves with the purity of their hearts! Hey, that's actually a good line!" continued to speak to himself the aged man as every student decided to better ignore the rather strange man (even for their standards) who brought a black notebook from within his clothes.

"Get off from him you winged tease!" the man heard a girlish yet melodious voice scream not too far from his current disposition.

"Blame yourself for your lack of initiative cold feet!" responded another voice which clearly enjoyed a moment of triumph.

"Ho? What's this? Conflict among these beautiful dark maidens? These warrants the gallant Jiraiya's intervention perhaps?" said the man making his merry way to observe the potentially entertaining scene in front of him.

Jiraiya made his way to the source of the voices and expectedly hid in the middle of a bush without making the slightest noise (A technique he suffered a lot to master) and from there extended a simple telescope with shaded lens that would avoid giving away any reflections (Snipers die because of this!)

From it he observed with a shock the ruckus being displayed in front of him…

**With our gang…**

Hinata was once more trying to pry away Ino from on top of Naruto as she smothered him with her gentle attributes though Naruto was no longer displaying the same level of frightening as he had developed strong lungs given the unwanted exercises Ino always forced on him.

Kiba and the rest of the guys watched with little interest albeit with some jealousy given that so far all of their attempts to get a girlfriend, much less a date, have been unfruitful so far.

Kiba was over enthusiastic but for some reason he couldn't stop himself from sniffing the air around the girls earning him the reputation of being one of those really freaky perverts.

Shikamaru's lack of continued interest since most girls liked to stand under the punishing rays of the sun; what's the problem with speaking in a nice quiet dark corner? (Criminal!)

Chouji's lack of self-restraint when it comes to his hunger or his even weirder interest to guard gateways with his large body made him a rather annoying partner to be around, particularly when he was incapable of keeping all of his food in his mouth!

And lastly Shino…do I need to go into details with a guy who nests insects within his body, clothes and very likely his room in the dorms?

These four companions of the golden boy, as some jealous students from an underground organization started to call him… were among the most watched after guys in the school as the most unlikable scumbags with ill reputations.

The fifth boy with raven black hair, a funny haircut and the most implacable ever constant frown was another story. Sasuke Uchiha is secretly desired by most of the female student body for several reasons, chief among them the possibility of breaking through his stone façade and be selected to be his bride or at least be part of the legendary groups of concubines some vampires collected throughout the course of their long lives.

But so far the young vampire has been like the unassailable walls of the golden days of Constantinople; well without counting Itachi's constant ways to unnerve him or Naruto's antics that always seem to tear emotions from his always cool demeanor.

And then looking by the sidelines stood the ever smiling and seemingly innocent Sakura Haruno, a pink haired vampire born from the union of two pure bloods of different castes and so far Naruto's best and closest friend in the academy.

Sasuke so far has been observant of Naruto and Sakura as several weeks ago both had unexpectedly showed dramatic changes in their physique, and Sakura had almost gone mad with the thirst for Naruto's blood but ever since he basically forbid her to feed on him there has been no major changes in them and things have settled to a daily routine without much confusion or further conflicts.

Truth is that Naruto and Sakura have been awakening really refreshed and ever more energetic though with very little recollection of the few moments before going to bed the day before but both felt good and sated so they didn't cared much as they had also stepped on their daily activities helping their friends and studying.

Also his club activities have been taking a toll as Itachi had told them that until both managed to help their current clients they wouldn't be able to accept any other and he also warned them that their credits would suffer for it, just as motivation.

And so far that area has gone sluggishly slow as Tayuya has been a very difficult girl to find and Sasuke wasn't making any great progress with Kin who every time she laid eyes on him she would always run away scared making Sasuke's reputation suffer slightly.

"Gee, girls a change would be nice for a chance!" said Naruto as he finally got to breathe again.

"What do you mean?" innocently asked Hinata as Ino's eyes shined brightly with devilry in them.

"Oh, so you want Hinata to smother you from time to time? You pervert!" said Ino with a wide grin which made Hinata start to steam while Naruto actually blushed with the sudden picture of being crushed under Hinata's rather well hidden rack.

The scumbags or Naruto's friends also blushed at the picture suggested by the playful succubus and knowing that none of them would ever get that lucky sighed and went ahead of Naruto and his female entourage to go through another day of school waiting for their dreamed high school experience to begin.

Adjusting his clothes without an ounce of jealousy Sakura bid everyone to follow her towards the school making her friends wonder about her ever bright happy side. For some reason since her physical change she has been in a near blissful state at all times and she even didn't minded reading erotic material or that Ino's advances on him have been nonstop and to everyone's surprise he had grown comfortable to the point where he no longer blushed form such contact.

Ino couldn't be more pleased, Sakura didn't seemed to mind but so far Hinata has been the one who has made the least progress with Naruto and though he always displayed a caring attitude it wasn't with the casualty of the other two.

Seeing Ino basically being carried around by Naruto as she clung to his neck made Hinata jealous of her and to see that Sakura was perfectly fine with it made her feel conflicted. Snow people were indeed monsters but without counting the whole kidnapping and forced marrying thing, their society was the closest in resemblance to that of humans and so their morality standards were very similar in several aspects, particularly on the relationships area.

Some weeks ago when she decided to become Naruto's bride someday, she expected to have a clear advantage over the succubus, the vampire and any other female monster that wanted to get a hand, claw or tentacle on Naruto since he looked very human as well.

But Naruto had bloomed before her and befriended a wide array of monsters making him unexpectedly popular while she was just along for the ride due to Naruto's overwhelmingly kind nature which struck as rare for the majority of the monsters out there.

As she pondered about this and sank into a pit of depression she noticed that Naruto, Ino and Sakura had already gone ahead and beyond her sight so with a sigh she began to jog thinking that classes were about to begin, but at the first turn she crashed into something of similar build to her as she felt completely blocked.

Hinata fell back on her butt as at the same time she heard another girl groan in pain and quickly realizing what had transpired she went back to her feet and bowed while almost screaming "I-I-I am so sorry! I didn't look where I was going!"

"Hmpf! You certainly didn't foolish nighter! It is good that at least you were taught some manners, so far I am very unimpressed with this place and far less with its students! I don't understand how Lord Sarutobi considers this place our equal!" complained the girl in front of Hinata making said girl rise in surprise over the terms and words spoken to her in clear contempt.

Hinata opened her eyes and was surprised as the other girl also looked rather surprised as for some reason each other's face was very familiar to one another.

Just as each other stared in wonder at each other boy came running and stopped dead in his tracks as he too noted the obvious and rather strange thing in front of him.

"Lady Shion! Why you never told me you had a sister in Crescent Moon? She seems almost as youthful as you!" screamed the boy with a bright smile that somehow managed to glitter with some unknown force.

At the same time they heard these words the two girls couldn't help but noticed the similarities between the two. Both had the same face and at the same time both had significant differences; Hinata noticed that the other girl had long light blonde hair tied at the end with a couple of bells that didn't made any noticeable sound, her eyes were of a bright violet with black rims framing them and looking with careful eye she could tell that they both had been "blessed" equally…

Taking a step back Hinata saw that this girl and the weird looking boy were dressed in similar uniforms to those of crescent moon academy, except that the colors were wrong; the jacket was of a beautiful sky blue with a crest sewn on the shoulder which depicted a sun being pierced by a golden winged spear and the pants and skirt were of light yellow.

"How can you possibly think that I can be related to a thing like this? God only knows what hideous creature hides beneath the skin of the children of the day!" replied the girl in chastening tone with a stern gaze full of confidence and some disgust with her very environment.

"My apologies Lady Shion but you know our orders, we are to meet with Lady Senju…" replied the weird boy sounding and probably feeling somewhat hurt and foolish.

Sighing exasperatedly the girl turned her gaze once more to Hinata who immediately felt like if watched by a bigger predator "Where's the Principal's office? We have an appointment with her!" commanded the girl making Hinata feel like in the past with no real confidence.

"S-S-She is at the top floor of this building, there is an elevator on the next aisle!" quickly replied Hinata.

"Let's go Lee!" commanded the girl without thanking Hinata for the instructions as she turned to leave without further words.

"Our thanks" was all that the weird boy whispered in fear of being listened as he too made haste to join the mean girl.

"W-W-Who were they?" was all that Hinata managed to think as the bell rang making her sprint to the classroom.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

"The old man really did it this time! I asked for advice not a hunting team!" thought Tsunade as she gulped down a whole bottle of Sake while the two newly arrived youngsters sat immobile before her with mixed feelings as they saw a grown up knowingly getting drunk in front of two minors.

Not knowing what to expect Shion took the initiative and still with some contempt in her voice she began speaking "Lady Senju, we have been tasked by Grand Master Sarutobi to observe and measure the Selvain Naruto Uzumaki and report back to him as to the level of threat he poses; needless to say that he expects your full cooperation in this matter as our charge with the protection of the world goes in hand with your ability to remove this kind of threats before…"

Tsunade's hand slammed her desk with terrifying strength making the two young "humans" in front of her flinch and take defensive intents while keeping their cool demeanor.

"This is a student of my academy you are speaking about insolent brat, so I would ask for bit more of consideration; and so far he hasn't been deemed a threat to anyone. All I asked for was for ways to help restrain him since it has been a long time since we had to deal with one of his kind" said Tsunade with barely restrained anger making clear her standing in this place and for that matter the world of the day and the night.

Unflinching Shion managed to reply this time with gentler words "And we are here for that purpose Lady Senju. Lee and I may not look like it but we are both gifted students of Sun's Spear highly specialized in the ways of subduing those who break the ancient laws"

"We are also cleared to share some ways to help you deal with him should we are required to leave the Academy and return" continued the girl not giving an ounce of the fear currently going through her.

Tsunade calmed down and gazed at the files both students procured for her on behalf from Grand Master Hiruzen Sarutobi "According to them, these two were extraordinarily powerful students of Sun's Spear and highly specialized in the elimination of threats to the human world" thought Tsunade as she placed them back.

"My assistant will provide you with school uniforms and both will be later introduced to Naruto's class, and it goes without saying that you will obey every rule of this school and under no circumstance shall you use your abilities on any of my students! I can guarantee your safety up to a certain point so don't go around causing problems!" said Tsunade increasing her presence to make her point very clear to the two kids in front of her.

The girl seemed to barely contain the dread she was feeling but managed to keep her cool while she bowed and left the room; the boy on the contrary was visibly scared and thankfully bowed on his way out of the presence of the mighty Tsunade.

"Seriously old man, you of all people sending me this walking bombs…" thought Tsunade as she felt a familiar presence standing by the edge of her large window.

"Always terrible, mighty and beautiful my dear Tsunade! But you have to give it to them princess, neither feinted despite unleashing your aura on them, must be all those hormones they get in food these days!" said a merry voice to a Tsunade who slowly turned with a slightly annoyed frown on her face.

"And here I was wondering where you might be Wandering Sage Jiraiya…" said Tsunade as she came fully around to see the grinning man in his fifties sitting on her windows edge with a playful grin.

"What's with the formality princess? You did know that I love you right? And we have known each other for a long time" replied the man with hurtful expression.

"You only love my bust and my previous incarnations, remember that right now I am younger than you are" replied Tsunade with a gentler smile as she crossed her arms under her breasts making the aged Sage grin perversely.

"Details my love! Such pesky little things shouldn't get in the way of my endless devotion to you!" said the man stepping down and laying leisurely on the chair across from her.

"You'll never change pervert" sighed Tsunade as she straightened her face and continued "I assume you know why I called you right?"

"Minato's boy huh? Always wondered if I would see him again after our break out" said Jiraiya with a forlorn look clearly sad that his brightest student was no longer sharing his life with him.

"I did warned you that he was too pure to stand your views…Anyway by your words it seems you have encountered Naruto already, did you spoke to him?" said Tsunade.

"Nah I was having a much better time getting new material for my awe inspiring chronicles! That boy is sure popular huh? Guess he can thank for inheriting much of his father's traits, Minato used to be quite the hit in Sun's Spear too though who would say that Kushina would be the one for him?" said Jiraiya with renewed spirits as the boy brought a wars smile to his face.

"Sure he is and don't get me started with the witches, I have to thank Neji for taking precautions in avoiding Naruto getting raped or milked! Anyway the boy is headed to one big train wreck if he doesn't make his mind at some point" said Tsunade stealing another large smile from Jiraiya, she would never admit but since meeting a generation ago she always liked the look of that serene and confident smile of his.

Laughing heartily Jiraiya replied "Good to see the boy is overflowing with love then! Kushina raised him well as I see nothing of Minato in his ways! But I guess you didn't bring me to meet the boy away from his father right? You are worried about the spirit within aren't you?"

"Deceptively sharp as always Jiraiya, indeed I am worried for you see some time ago Kurenai took a spiritual picture of him and found a vast array of seals covering his body and they were fading and breaking quickly" said Tsunade returning to a serious mood.

"And has any change taken place so far?" asked Jiraiya also adopting a more serious stand.

"His body improved by leaps and bounds not to mention that his aura has become quite radiant affecting some of the teachers and students of the school. Fortunately his influence so far is quite benign and positive though I am still worried" said Tsunade.

"Well Selvain spirits are quite the pure creatures so it's logical that their influence on the world is a positive one, but if it's true that it has started to leak out it may become corrupted by having such contact with the outer world. And those seals you mentioned may speak that Minato did a botched work on him and tried to patch it up but they shouldn't fade like that…" said Jiraiya thinking of the possibilities.

"Why do you think they are fading? Is it because he is in this dimension?" asked Tsunade also considering her options.

"Nah, I taught Minato my best material, if he placed seals then those should be the kind that extracts power from the host as to ensure their strength and durability, this dimension shouldn't have any influence on them at all. If they are truly fading then it must be due to an external factor" replied Jiraiya.

"I'll have to follow him and later on examine him closely and if needed rewrite the seals once again, just to play safe I would say" continued Jiraiya.

"Will this hinder his development?" asked Tsunade looking out for Naruto's wellbeing.

"It may weaken him for some days but if correctly done it should restore him to the same level as an average Selvain. By the way how is his development on the arts going?" said Jiraiya confidently.

"Well…" started to say Tsunade.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

"Man has this become rather easy…" said Naruto as he marveled at the thin veil of golden energy dancing between his fingertips.

Ever since he began reading his mother's book and surviving the shock of finding a very provocative picture of her within its arcane pages, the knowledge contained in it came along with several tales of her days during the academy.

The lessons were deeply woven in her tales but having being raised in a temple made it a rather easy to figure them out but so far he was only into the first set of tales which were just allowing him to tap into the deep wells of energy raging within him.

Using these stories Kurenai was not only being able to teach Naruto how to control his energies but also started to learn a bit about how to understand the inner flow of a Selvain's vast powers and to her surprise these came along with a deep connection to their emotions and their mastery over them.

Regular witches and sorcerers tapped into the magical energies flowing through the world by using their own energies to bind them and guide them as their spells and wishes commanded but a Selvain did no such thing. Their energies were all their own making clear the reasons behind their reputation in ancient days as powerful exorcists and later on as the closest thing mankind have seen as demons.

Naruto managed to draw a tiny fraction of his power once he understood the first lesson at heart but to his disappointment it was nowhere close to the energies he felt when Kurenai exposed him to the Wonder Dust which only encouraged him to try harder but Kurenai had chastised him about it saying that the path of Twilight walker was one of danger and discovery, one must only master that which he is ready for, never to try to control things that went beyond their skill as that path leads to endless ambition and disaster.

Naruto felt a bit frustrated about it since he had already managed to draw his energies with ease, and thus wanted to move on quickly with his lessons but strangely the book of his mother wouldn't allow him to skip pages until apparently he had learned to heart the knowledge in the page he currently was.

Sighing out loud dispelling the energies flowing about, Naruto smiled with something akin to pride as this was the living testament of his existence as a Selvain making him certain that Crescent Moon was the place he belonged to and that this great broad world was his to live and thrive in it.

Konoha, his old school and those pesky **humans**were nowhere to trouble him, spite him or downright hurt him with their ignorance.

The students and teachers of Crescent Moon had welcomed him with open arms (claws and teeth) among them and accepted him right off the bat without more question than his name, and given him friendship, counseling, guiding, desire and hopefully love… Something not a single human ever did, not even his father…

Because of this he had decided to fully embrace these people as his own and adopt their ways within the range of acceptability, and so far it had worked wonders. He had grown used to Ino's rather physical expressions of affection, Kiba's wild mood swings, Shikamaru and Chouji's odd behaviors, Shino's bugs, Hinata's creepy looks and intentions, Sasuke's arrogance and every other creature in this school.

Daring to look back he glimpsed pink hair strands gently falling one after the other covering Sakura's face as she went on scribbling everything Shizune said. Then in a swift turn of her head the hair was removed from her face revealing the person to ever first call Naruto a friend.

Al most as if sensing his gaze upon her Sakura's eyes turned to his and for a second the two were all that existed in the world for even Naruto could feel that there was a connection between them that transcended words and faces. For the briefest moment Naruto thought he could guess what she was thinking but as quickly as that moment it was dispelled and replaced by a feeling that there was something not entirely right there, for as beautiful as Sakura had become there was a other worldly trait about her that had become stronger in the past weeks.

Smiling at him and returning the gesture Naruto turned around once more to address the class thinking nothing of the feelings he was experiencing at the moment, deciding that this is how a happy person should feel like and he was just not accustomed to it.

"Shizune Nekotan, please contact Principal Senju at once" the speakers in the classroom announced to a rather surprised Shizune who apologized to the students and stepped outside quickly.

"That's strange isn't it?" said Ino as she pulled out her personal mirror to look at her makeup and once feeling satisfied winked at Naruto who laughed lightly in return.

"It sure is, you usually hear Principal Tsunade screaming at her from her very office" said Kiba earning several laughs.

Just as the small group was about to engage in small talk the door of the classroom opened once again and from it an overwhelming threatening presence flooded the classroom making every student feel in actual danger.

Shizune entered sporting a nervous face but unlike other occasions when her nervousness came from difficult situations this time she seemed genuinely scared and if wanting to run away from there.

Behind her two students entered as also being escorted by Neji and Ten-Ten who had the most serious faces Naruto had seen so far since he first arrived to the academy.

The students seemed normal enough to Naruto's eyes and for some reason they casted a strangely familiar aura.

The girl was strikingly similar to Hinata though her face seemed hard and unflinching with very different physical traits to her and an almost royal grace to her stride while the boy seemed pretty harmless with his big round eyes, thick eyebrows and old fashioned hair style.

"C-C-Class, I know this is uncharacteristic but today we have the pleasure of receiving two new class mates. P-P-Please be nice to them and help them get up to date with our schedules" said Shizune looking even more distraught and avoiding all kinds of eye contact with them.

Stepping to the front Neji spoke with commanding tone "Everyone, make sure you remember this; do not engage in any kind of violence with these two students under any circumstance. Any violation to this order of the Principal will be met with extreme consequences"

Stepping aside Neji allowed the two students to introduce themselves in neat fashion.

The boy was first to bow deeply and said "Greetings youthful creatures! My name is Rock Lee and I hope we can have a peaceful time at the Academy together and shall the moment come a glorious showdown!"

His introduction left everyone really freaked out with confusion as this had to be the most strange class introduction in history.

Then the girl flowed suit "My name is Shion Kamigami (Gods) and from this day on I shall be your class mate until my charge is completed. May our time together prove me wrong and if not let me be certain that I am ready to smite you all"

At this the entire class smiled awkwardly as they just didn't had any idea of what to make of this introduction and the incredibly hostile presence emanating from both newcomers.

Just as Naruto wanted to turn and tell Hinata that she probably had a lost sister somewhere in the world he noticed that Sakura's face looked somewhat troubled and her hands were gripping the edges of her desk rather strongly making small cracks under her fingers.

Wondering about this, his instinct made him turn to gaze at the blond girl who just introduced herself staring menacingly at him striking an oddly familiar thought in Naruto who by the first time in almost a month spoke "Are they human?"

**AN: Done after so long!**

**Sorry to leave the chapter at this part but I needed to update this story if only to keep the story going before you thought I was dead or something!**

**So I am still unemployed but thankfully I have gotten some income from a few free-lance jobs here and there which have given me enough to be relatively stable and get my hands on Elder Scrolls Skyrim! So I kiss goodbye my social life!**

**Anyway at this point I wanted to get these characters into the mix as part of the overall main story and just to add some more craziness to Naruto's life as a student.**

**On next chapter I'll be making Naruto and Sasuke resolve their customers' first problems so expect some heart touching moments from the two inexperienced teens (Yeah right!)**

**I expect to update faster from now on but managing three stories and getting my head entirely into each one is quite the challenge and running from one place to the next isn't making it any easier so I ask for more of your already large patience.**

**I'll be updating this story again before the others since I am currently into this one so excpect it sometime during the next week.**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**


	15. Finding a Path

**Chapter 15: Finding a Path**

Class 1-F was in a complete state of silence due to the shock of the most polite threat anyone had ever heard since someone said "Come and say that in my face!" The two new students watched with unmoving eyes the entire class as they just seemed incapable of process what just had happened and why they felt so particularly threatened by a weird looking guy and princess looking like girl.

Neji and Ten-Ten gave a particularly annoyed glance at the new arrivals but left the classroom without further words leaving a teary eyed Shizune silently begging them to stay until she was done with her class.

Seeing that she wouldn't get any "back-up" Shizune mustered the best smile the situation allowed and addressed the new students "Your seats will be brought shortly by our janitor (Hayate) and then we will find you a proper space…"

"We shall take our seats right at the far left end of the classroom" interrupted Shion without making eye contact with Shizune despite interrupting her.

"Great idea Lady Shion! That way we will be close to the window in case of an emergency exit and at the same time have a vantage position of the entire classroom! No wonder Principal Sarutobi chose you to head the mission!" replied the weird Lee.

Just as Lee finished making his statement the undead janitor opened the door dragging two brand new seats for the transfer students who stepped away from with uncharacteristic disgust in their faces as Naruto could perfectly understand since he too would be scared of the possibility of being bitten and transformed.

Once the seats were placed and Hayate left the two teens went to take their place passing by Naruto's side.

The girl kept her steely gaze on Naruto and as she passed him by, she dropped a neatly folded note on his lap without anyone else notice as she just turned her face with some disgust making the bells on her hair almost hit him square on the face.

"What the…?" thought Naruto as he slid the note into his pocket, knowing that if anyone else saw him reading a note in class a lot of people would get angry with him over being too lucky to be real.

Sakura on her side kept a reserved look on the pair as they moved past her, particularly on the boy who kept that strange smile at all times, there was something repellent about his scent that just made her feel wary though he looked less threatening than the girl.

Hinata on her side was worried that another girl had just joined the competition for Naruto's heart and to her utter displeasure basically a clone of her in blonde version and with a much more assertive character that could easily push her to the side. She would have to think of a way in which to make Naruto notice her more…

Ino glanced back at the newly arrived students and immediately noticed that these two were different and not just by their introduction or the warning of the discipline squad, their aura seemed very different from the other monsters in the school. Unlike the other students who emitted strong and wild emotions and were quite straightforward as their inner nature commanded them, these two seemed much more composed and difficult to read and succubus were really good at intuiting other's desires and wishes.

On that aspect they were oddly similar to Naruto, or at least how Naruto used to be when they first met with the exception that Naruto was somewhat scared at all times and for some reason resilient to bask in the wide array of pleasures she could provide should he just asked for them…

Lately Naruto has been much more open and his fear had seriously subsided allowing Ino to better read Naruto's aura and flow with it, still it came as a surprise that he was still against going all out on her or any of the other girls that surrounded him for that matter but she was fine with it, if he were easy to catch she would have never chose him as her destined one.

But back to the newly arrived the biggest similarity with Naruto resided on the steadiness of the aura and that peculiar feeling that they were setting an impossibly thick wall between them and the rest of the students. They wore the same uniforms and their attitudes didn't seemed that off from the rest, but they just seemed somewhat different and yet familiar to her.

The bell rang and that dispelled Ino's thoughts as they now had lunch break and that meant a new chance to make Naruto feed her!

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

The day passed by without further commotion and finally Naruto and Sasuke were free to finally bring their current charges to an end.

Having changed into their distinctive uniforms both boys unfolded the maps Itachi had given them and in them were the instructions to find the rather elusive girls they were supposed to help.

Kin was apparently also a member of the swimming team and so they had practice by the pool until late, the only "catch" in all this was that since most girls in the swimming team were mermaids or other seaborne monsters they were guarded by some of the feared Cerberus hounds to keep peeping toms at bay and protect them from the rather predatory nature of some of these girls…

This made Sasuke slightly nervous as apparently he would have to seek out the girl at her most relaxed moment since mermaids were like fish in the water and if he was going to make her master her voice it should be where she felt the most secure and strongest.

Naruto on his side was given directions to head into the abandoned buildings of the school which were now overgrown with the creepy vegetation of the surrounding lands next to the school. Itachi had warned that no one had stepped in there since the buildings were vacated something of a century before and so he couldn't guarantee Naruto's safety within the facilities but he should manage.

"I never imagined that helping a couple of girls would become something of a quest…" said Naruto as he readied the "gear" he brought along for this mission.

"It's always the same with Itachi, whenever I wanted to play with him he would give a seemingly menial task but by the end of the day I am battling a legion of talking cats and their boss while wearing a couple of cat ears myself…" replied Sasuke without considering what he had just said and to who he just said it to.

Naruto laughed out loud and getting his things ready said aloud "You are going to tell me that story sometime!" and walked into the old road towards the abandoned buildings.

"Great…"said Sasuke to no one in particular as he too turned to head into the swimming pool direction but for some reason the path to it seemed darker and more hollow as if there was an impending doom awaiting him in that direction.

For some reason as he drew nearer the sky became clouded and distant thunder could be heard in the building's direction.

Knowing that the first line of barriers would come soon he got a special whistle his mother had procured for him after the cat's summit battle and with it he should have easy command of all beasts as long as his will was superior to the hunger and ferocity of the beasts he intended to control.

Sensing the hounds' hungry looks on him, Sasuke dashed forward using the might of his species to make long strides and almost fly in the building's direction and soon enough three sets of paws thundered behind him while loud growls reminded Sasuke of the care he should have.

Just as the gates of the swimming pool loomed ahead Sasuke made a quick turnaround to face the hounds and begin the execution of his formidable flawless plan to intrude during the swimming club activities.

Almost immediately and shrouded in a skin that seemed to ooze smoke three medium sized hounds with red eyes and foaming maws blocked the way back to safe ground where they would have to leave Sasuke alone.

Just as Sasuke was about to sound his whistle the three hounds howled as one and jumped upon one another merging into the legendary beast which the lauded Dante once saw and wrote about as the guardian of hell for the sight of such a creature was indeed a hellish one.

The large hound was now three times bigger and the three heads growled menacingly at him with hungry yet eager eyes as apparently it has been a while since someone dared their luck against the undefeated guard.

Sasuke smirked and confidently pulled the ornate whistle his mother was so kind to grant him all those years ago and sure that his will was greater than any mindless beast.

He blew the whistle which in turn made a screeching sound that reverberated through the wind making the hound rear its heads as if confused by the strange behavior of the foolish teen in front of it.

Sasuke then focused his entire will unto the hound which in turn just stared back at him coking its heads as if not certain of what was happening.

"Strange, mother said that once I blew the whistle and focused my will the beast would then lay down and submit…"thought Sasuke as he kept observing the large dog with increasing concern.

Just as the dog started to snarl once more Sasuke looked down on the whistle and turning it around to inspect it for possible cracks or dirt in it, he noticed a very fine engraving under the pipe which upon closer inspection it read "Made in China"

Realizing that the whistle was ruse to help him be confident once more among animals, Sasuke gulped down loudly and with a scared smile on his face tried to put the best face he could and trembling said "G-G-Good boy…?"

With a loud triple bark the Cerberus hound leaped from its seating position and in a astoundingly long jump laded in the place Sasuke had just stood a few instants before and rearing its heads in three different ways searching for the now missing teen.

Not seeing him the dog lowered one of its heads and started to sniff the ground looking for the scent but not being able to locate its trace it just howled once and split back into three wandering back into the bushes lining the trail to the swimming pool building.

Sasuke on his side swept the sweat from his forehead as for a moment he glimpsed himself being chewed by the large beast before he jumped to the roof of the building behind him. On that moment more than ever he thanked being a strong and well trained Vampire which could move at insane speeds for a brief moment.

Making his long fangs withdraw into his mouth he opened the hatch of the building and entered making the less noise possible.

He knew that the dog was the most visible barrier for horny teens but those who in ages now past attempted to enter forbidden territory had found ways to dodge the guardian dog only to be stopped by unknown guardians protecting the privacy of the female students.

"Why go to such lengths to keep someone out?" thought Sasuke as he stealthily made his way towards the swimming pool trying to avoid making any noise and possibly activate some unknown threat.

A slithering sound then made Sasuke stop dead in his tracks as he suddenly felt watched with a wrathful intensity.

Afraid to turn around he now heard an all too well known voice speak "From all the boys I never expected you to dare and try to peep on the girls. I admit that it was the Inuzuka pup I had my money on to be so foolish…"

Anko Mitarashi stood behind a surprised Sasuke who knew better than to turn around and stare into her gorgon eyes, and slowly walked to him placing her hand without clenching down trying to give the brave but stupid boy some confidence and perhaps give her an excited chase.

But Sasuke knew better than to try his luck with an experienced predator like a gorgon; vampires may be among the top monsters but so were the rare gorgons, after all it took one of the greatest heroes to bring down just one.

Going for his bag he almost tripped when he felt the slithering tongue of the crazy teacher graze the back hairs of his head.

"You do know why we are so insistent on keeping such activities away from the boys right?" said Anko as she expected the young vampire to do something to make this rather unexpected event even more interesting.

"Because boys are inevitably naughty?" replied Sasuke as he kept rummaging through his bag looking for the perfect device to make Anko go away.

Laughing sultrily Anko replied "Well that's true enough I guess but you see we monsters are more in tune with raw instincts than humans so certain cravings can become unbearable when in presence of so much flesh you know? Some girls back there can be quite assertive given the right motivation, so in a sense we are keeping you safe…"

Sasuke gulped lightly at this piece of information for as in the wild life; sometimes the females were the most terrifying of a determined species, after all some insects devoured the males after mating with them…

"So one can wonder, but why exactly are you here young lord? So far you haven't shown any special interest in any girl despite being among the top guys of the most desirable list…" said Anko making Sasuke cough somewhat surprised at this piece of information.

"They have such a list?" thought Sasuke finally grabbing the item that would get his past any guardian in the world, except perhaps a golem.

Jumping away from Anko but still avoiding her gaze Sasuke readied himself while still holding tightly the proper tool for the situation.

"Oh ho! So you are that determined huh? Tell you what; if you make this interesting I'll just get you kicked out of here without reporting you to the discipline squad" said a grinning Anko as she too prepared herself for a scuffle.

Using his peripheral view he managed to locate the teacher and using his greater strength jumped in her direction drawing out the one thing that could bring the mighty gorgon to her knees.

Just as Sasuke's dashed at her the confident Anko already foresaw Sasuke's possible movements as he tried to avoid her already purple glowing eyes and moved to intercept though she never expected him to draw out such a devious weapon into the fore.

Sasuke slapped Anko to the ground using one of the world's most potent and implacable weapons ever forged, a weapon so mighty that it's mere presence bended knees and stabbed backs without question.

That weapon was a full stack of one hundred bills mercilessly striking the surprised Anko's cheek with that unique softness and peculiar smell of paper and ink designed to never be counterfeited and represent the wealth of nations and persons alike.

Anko being a low income teacher herself immediately felt the wealth that was slapping her and allowed she to fall in the ecstasy of easy money, easily forgetting her current charge since this stack of money was easily worth three months of pay.

Sasuke was slightly freaked out by Anko's blissful expression and decided to be certain by slapping Anko a couple more times making the gorgon no longer a problem.

Seeing that Anko was no longer going to be a problem he left the stack of money on her and straightening his clothes, proceeded to walk away towards his mission while Anko bid him a "Have fun young Sasuke!" while caressing herself with the stack of bills.

Having left the writhing ecstatic Anko behind Sasuke heard the girls from the swimming club approaching the locker room as their practice was seemingly over for the day.

Sasuke hid quickly inside a conveniently close broom closet and from there he watched every single one of the girls from the swimming club with their suits tight to their bodies and the water still dripping from them making for quite an enticing picture, still his target was yet to appear.

Trailing the senior members of the club came Kin who was wearing the towel over her head as she looked quite frustrated; Sasuke guessed that not being able to speak at some moments must be quite annoying.

Allowing the other girls to walk by, Sasuke pulled out a laser pointer and quickly flashed Kin leaving the door slightly open and obviously luring Kin to it.

Kin cocked her head and though she wanted to call out for the others she didn't had any means to do it and using her voice without proper control was forbidden since she would be commanding the will of the others and this certainly didn't qualified as an emergency.

Gulping down her frustration once more the young girl approached the door slowly trying to see what was inside without having to open the door.

Kin was about to give up when a hand shot out of the closet and grabbed her by the wrist and right before she could scream another quickly covered it and pulled her back in quickly closing the door without anyone noticing Kin disappearing.

Kin made her best to wrestle out of Sasuke's grip but Vampires were famous for displaying great strength from apparently slim bodies.

Just as Kin bit Sasuke's hand and took air to command her terrible voice to make Sasuke pay for such trespassing, Sasuke slammed an antenna like device on her forehead while he did the same on himself.

Kin was about to scream but Sasuke's thoughts interrupted her.

"Wait a moment please! I am not here to harm you, not that I could anyway…" said Sasuke without moving his lips in front of an astonished Kin.

"H-H-How did he do that?" thought Kin without speaking.

"These antennas are used to communicate directly between minds without using our actual voice; some witches use them to speak with others when in trance or long distances" thought Sasuke with a serious expression.

"They make these things?" thought Kin as she lightly touched the antenna on her forehead.

"They do; and I bet you are glad you can sustain a normal conversation with someone else for a change…" thought Sasuke.

Agreeing to it Kin thought "Why? I don't think people will want to use an antenna every time I want to speak with them"

Sasuke was about to answer in his characteristic harsh way and straight to the throat style but remembering how he had scared her in the first place breathed out and began in a much gentler mood.

"As a member of the Dreams Host Club my duty and desire is not only to entertain my customer but to help them with whatever problems they may be dealing with; and your impossibility to speak normally to the rest of the world seemed like your biggest problem to me" thought Sasuke with a non-smiling face though not a hostile one, which is a win for him…

Smiling sadly at the stoic teen's good intentions she thought "I am glad for your intentions but not even my parents have been able to help me with my voice; back in my hometown they said that my voice was too strong, that my every word was a powerful command no one could refuse, even other mermaids fell prey to my childish whims…"

"I investigated your kind and indeed, the commanding voice of the mermaids is physical manifestation of their will; normally the voice only works when you intend the result behind the command, but in your case your every word is a powerful command" thought Sasuke.

"Then you see the futility of your efforts…" thought a sad Kin as she hid her face under her towel.

"There is no such thing for an Uchiha! And if I pledged myself to help then it is a given that I'll succeed!" furiously thought Sasuke making Kin move a bit farther from the determined Vampire.

"Listen, you said that the voice to be a commanding enchantment must be accompanied by the will of the caster right? But in your case you every word conveys a command whether you intend it or not right?" thought Sasuke while Kin just nodded to every one of his affirmations.

"That's right, my parents said that in ancient times my kind of strength was that of royalty but on today's world it is a very inconvenient thing to have, and the teachers have tried to teach me exercises and meditation rituals to help me tame my voice but so far it has been useless…"thought a saddened Kin.

"Let me ask you this, what do you want every time you speak up? Do you really want everyone to obey your words? Thought a stoic Sasuke.

"N-N-No! To be honest I am too scared to even think that straight, I have to think carefully my words so that they don't cause problems but in the end I just shut down being unable to think other proper words" hurriedly thought Kin.

"I see, so in other words you have grown afraid of yourself!" Sasuke thought sending a sharp almost accusatory glance at Kin.

Kin recoiled slightly at Sasuke's intense stare and for some reason she could almost feel his own will piercing her like a sword. Kin dropped her sight and stared at her own hands which were now calloused over having to write so much to be able to communicate with others.

"I-I-I am not scared of me! I just can't control it, it has been like this my entire life, and how can I help it? It's not my fault…"Kin thought feeling guilty for some reason.

"Of course it is, your voice is your blessing, your sword and shield! They are yours and with them you have hurt others but chief among them you hurt yourself! You are their master yet you are scared of them, they are your responsibility and the moment you thought they weren't you became no better than a man who leaves a dog without a leash. Tell me is your voice your master?" furiously thought Sasuke getting nearer to Kin demanding an answer.

Kin drew her hands to her mouth and covered it as if ashamed since she could easily see the logic behind Sasuke's words.

"B-B-But how can I master it? Not even other mermaids have been able to help me?" replied Kin avoiding to see at the willful vampire.

"You said that your voice is the one of a queen didn't you? Then your voice requires one to accept it as its equal! We Regali Vampires rule over hundreds of powerful monsters, some as powerful as us, yet we remain at the top! And that because we earn the title through strength, pride and discipline! This voice is yours to command not otherwise!" continued Sasuke standing very close to Kin's face which in turn flushed brightly over having the handsome vampire so close to her without an ounce of fear.

"H-H-How would I do it?" timidly asked Kin shyly averting her gaze from Sasuke's.

"Breath slowly and muster your will in a fixed desire, think of nothing else but that; shut away your worries and doubts, a queen doesn't doubt herself for it's not in her to err…" finished thinking Sasuke as he took off the antenna from his forehead and Kin's.

Kin faltered for a moment but Sasuke's trusting eyes calmed her down immediately.

Kin did as Sasuke instructed and breathed out slowly and focusing on her desire to not having others enslaved to her voice she spoke up in low and timid voice which was no longer the melodious voice of a mermaid.

"I want you to go away and never get close to me…" said Kin while desiring the exact opposite with closed eyes.

When she didn't heard Sasuke leaving she opened her eyes and saw the half smile of Sasuke's face as apparently her voice hadn't commanded him to do as she ordered.

"Good to hear you Kin" said Sasuke getting up and offering his hand to Kin to get up.

Kin took his hand absentmindedly as she was too stunned to even correctly process Sasuke's compliment and got up staring directly into the intense onyx eyes of the now royally looking vampire.

"Now you keep what you learned at heart and never forget it; you have the voice of queens for you are a queen yourself, use your talent wisely and may you achieve greatness unlike any mermaid before" said Sasuke as he came out of the closet (No pun intended)

Kin followed with her face red as the setting sun and her knees weak for this was the first time she felt so nervous around a boy and just as the boy gave his back to her and walked away with his bag by the side she called after him "Go out with me!"

Sasuke turned around and with a confident smile he replied "I'll see you at the Host Club my esteemed customer…" and once more walked away in a very cool fashion.

"I'll definitively go…" whispered an excited Kin as she turned and headed to the locker room.

Moments later as Sasuke stepped outside he turned around to make certain no one saw him removing the wax from his ears; old tricks are the best…

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

Naruto was once more reminded of the nature of the place he currently was as he walked in deeper through the now abandoned buildings that once served as the academy's main structures.

As the architecture allowed to learn these buildings seemed terribly old and belonging to a time more in line with renaissance as it lacked several modern additions that were present in the academy's current buildings.

The other particularity about these buildings is that they showed signs of violence besides the obvious ones of vandalism, giant holes, and craters now filled with grass, claw marks at the walls and several burn marks on nearly every wall.

Violence was allowed up to a certain point but this place seemed to have gone through a very violent battle and if the marks were any sign of it, a battle with many different kinds of monsters, witches and maybe more.

Naruto grazed one of the walls wondering about its past, but going back to his task at hand he pulled the badly drawn map Itachi made for him depicting the most likely place were Tayuya would be found outside of classes which she already skipped a lot and teachers seemed not to care much, and who could blame them? After all they had their hands full o students who need help and actually ask for it.

Identifying the old arts building Itachi signaled as the most likely "lair" of the fiery red head and he had to admit that it was a rather impressive building crowned by a very large Italian dome which had some vegetation already growing on it, but unlike the other buildings it seemed less damaged and with signs of makeshift repairs at the few damaged spaces.

"Well so far so good, specially not counting the really creepy aura this entire place gives…"said Naruto to himself as an attempt to cut the heavy silence of the entire place that seemed to be trying to make Naruto part of the place.

"He He He! Looks like a little lamb got lost and ended up at the demon's den!" said a creepy voice with an obvious intent to sound like a bully and in Naruto's opinion he wasn't all that scary though he probably was dangerous alright.

"Been a while since someone waltzed in here, and butler it seems! Hey, did you lost your master or something?" said another voice making Naruto wonder where exactly did these voices kept coming from.

"If that's the case" began one voice "he should be punished for his mistake" finished another in a slightly different but very similar tone.

Feeling in some danger Naruto gulped down his worries and decided to see how far he could go without getting in trouble.

"Listen guys, I don't want any trouble and I am certain you all have better things to do than mess up with a freshman in costume…dang it!" said Naruto knowing that his current attire only invited to this kind of behavior from others.

"He he! He sees that it's our duty to mess with him, at least he is not as dumb as he looks!" said one of the voices.

"So who goes first? Last time Jirobo didn't leave anything to the rest!" said another voice.

"How about the first to get him, gets the first blood?" said two voices at the same time.

"Oh boy!" managed to say Naruto as he turned around to make a run for it, but as soon as he turned he crashed into a large body and bounced back to the ground.

Just as he opened his eyes, Naruto was already surrounded by four boys with second year uniforms, which unlike the rest of the students, were in different states of filth, disrepair and strange add-ons of different rock bands.

The boys who surrounded Naruto had all apparent monster traits on them; the largest boy had three stripes of hair on his almost bald head and deadly yellow eyes, the most tanned had four arms and the twins sported pure white skins, hair and green lips, oh right and they were merged in an impossible manner.

"Nice try little fella, but you are ours!" said the four armed boy.

"Alumbra!" shouted Naruto and a golden flash of light ignited from around his body catching the boys by surprise, effectively blinding them giving Naruto the chance to slip through and head towards the arts building.

**Flashback**

"Alright Naruto it seems that a Selvain learns to wield his power as a magical tool and eventually through objects, but that's a rather primitive way of using your power and it requires a rather large imagination. So I am going to teach some basic spells which you can use with your own power and that may come in handy if you find yourself in a tight spot" said Kurenai as she handed back Kushina's grimoire to Naruto.

"Spells? You mean that I'll be able to do the kind of things Ten Ten does?" asked an excited Naruto making Kurenai smile over his charming childish behavior.

"Not exactly Naruto, remember that I told you that most Twilight Walkers use their energies to control the flow of the world's lay energies and bend them to their will; But you can't do that or at least no single Selvain has ever achieved such a thing because they have no need for it; your inner energies are vast and more than enough to make you strong as one of the elemental ones" said Kurenai as she left her wand over the desk and extended her arms while closing her eyes.

"Alumbra" whispered Kurenai and her entire body began to glow in a gentle silverfish glow making her alabaster skin radiant.

Naruto saw this with awe as Kurenai now looked like a spirit that glows in the dark.

"This along with other basic spells will help you get a grip of your own energies and eventually pave the way to greater things. These spells I'll teach you require small amounts of your own energies and can be called upon without much caravan, perfect for your kind of situations!" said the smiling Kurenai who had already become quite informed over Naruto's peculiar student life.

Blushing a bit, Naruto whispered a small "thank you" and straitened on his chair.

**Flashback end**

"I'll have to give Miss Yuhi a present later on!" whispered Naruto as he closed the door of the arts building and breathed out in relief hearing the bullies spread to begin searching for him.

"Hope she is in here" wished Naruto as he pulled the one instrument that may help him bond with the horned girl and perhaps get to help her.

Naruto opened an old case and from it he extracted his old sweet flute which had his name written in red marker and a small doodle of himself and his mom holding hands while his dad groveled under them.

Naruto chuckled at the picture that brought him to the school's counselor over concerns of a possible wrecked home which ended in his mom making a big drama with tears and wailing getting them off the hook.

Remembering the one tune he ever mastered he began to play and immediately being marveled by the fantastic acoustics of the building which made the sound of the music bounce and extend itself endlessly bringing the building back to life as it probably were in its golden days.

Finishing the first part of the tune Naruto waited until the echo subsided and a reply came but only silence welcomed him into the building.

Deciding to explore the place he carefully began to walk while playing the next part of the tune.

Again more silence responded to him so he decided to keep playing away as he was getting more and more amused with the fantastic acoustics of the entire place.

Just as he finished his favorite part of the tune and chuckled a bit over playing such an old childish thing another flute began to play a somewhat sad tune that reverberated much more sweetly than his own.

Hearing it and trying to point its location it suddenly stopped bringing the place back to its eerie silence.

Deciding that he should try o reply, he remembered the notes on the flute and awkwardly attempted to repeat the tune he just heard before.

Once he was done, Naruto felt terribly embarrassed for the way he just played the tune which in comparison to the mysterious player, sounded like a little child's attempt with the wrong tempo, missed notes and incorrect intensity.

Still the player seemed to enjoy the game and so continued the tune inviting Naruto to keep playing and amazingly improve little by little though Naruto added a more joyful tone to the tune with his sweet flute.

Naruto on his side started to get a grip of the Arts building's acoustics and managed to get on the trail to the source of the secret player's whereabouts, but time was running and he sensed that the tune was coming to an end.

Walking into the main hall where the building was at its tallest and it climbed to the interior of the dome; in this large area several statues lay around half covered by dusty sheets and several rusted musical instruments awaited for an owner long gone.

Naruto almost stopped playing the last notes of the tune when he finally noticed the red headed girl sitting at the shoulder of the biggest statue inside which depicted the muse of music strangely turning its head as if hearing Tayuya's tune end.

"I've never heard that tune before; did you composed it?" asked Naruto putting his own flute away.

"What are you doing here whiskers?" asked Tayuya in a rather neutral tone.

"Well I never got the chance to apologize the other day for dropping your hat and well I just wanted to talk with you" said Naruto making Tayuya put an annoyed scowl.

"Don't mind the hat, it happens more often than you think; and what is so important as to risk messing with those assholes outside?" said Tayuya gripping her spotless flute.

"Well they seem like a lively bunch already but what I want to talk about with you, is well your problem…" said Naruto not exactly certain of how to bring out the horns issue to the fore.

"My problem?" wondered Tayuya as she had a fairly large list of things others considered were her problems.

"Yeah, your mmm, you know…" said Naruto while putting his fingers in a horns look alike position by his head.

Tayuya's scowl turned from an annoyed one to a very threatening one and replied almost hissing "What about my…" and placed her finger mimicking Naruto.

Seeing that he was walking thin ice Naruto was quick to explain his role as a host in his club and his aim by meddling in her life.

Tayuya jumped from the statutes shoulder and landed in a rather tough way demonstrating that not only her horns were the only trait people should fear about her.

"You do know that not a single Oni has graduated from this school in several generations' right? We are only here to learn about a world we will never see again and then be dispatched to some hellish dimension were every day is a survival trial" said a largely skeptic Tayuya.

"Well nothing that's worth it comes easy and I don't believe in such a thing like a lost cause!" said Naruto trying to sound positive though he himself didn't had the slightest idea of how to help someone hide a couple of horns.

"Hmpf! Easy for you to say, all you have to hide are those cute whiskers of yours and you really don't have to…" said Tayuya without thinking making Naruto flare up a monumental grin.

Realizing her mistake Tayuya fiddled not knowing what to say to take it back.

"Ha ha ha, don't worry! That's kind of the nicest and most normal thing someone has said to me since I came to this school!" said Naruto to a flustered Tayuya.

Having broken the awkwardness Naruto dropped his bag and took a seat while loosening his shirt.

"May I ask you something? Why did you give up so easily? I mean you have been at this school for a year already, hiding those little bumps shouldn't b so hard…" said Naruto trying to sound sympathetic.

"What would you know? I am an Oni, my kind doesn't exactly mingle with others, never had since those samurai fought us…" said crestfallen Tayuya.

"Is that your excuse? Being an unpopular monster makes you this pathetic?" responded Naruto being somewhat annoyed by Tayuya's silly excuse, for he has never considered such things as a valid reason to not try your best.

Flaring in anger Tayuya grabbed Naruto by the hem of the shirt but was quickly calmed when met by Naruto's unflinching eyes.

Letting him go she walked away slightly and began her account "You see whiskers, Oni have become different from other monsters since none of us has managed to graduate successfully, making every single Oni to live in the Shadow Dimensions and thus making every child to be born and raised there. We don't have the advantage of living among humans for some years before coming here and from the very moment we step in this place we become isolated and teachers have their hands full helping other students, they don't have time for lost causes like us"

Softening his eyes Naruto breathed out and started his own account "I kind of know what you feel; you see back in the town I come from people don't see me exactly as a regular person, they see me more like something that shouldn't be there because of something that I couldn't even control. And worse they do the same to my mother, and though I have a father he is the one person who does nothing to prevent it"

At this Tayuya turned her full attention to the now sad looking Naruto who for some reason seemed more interesting to her.

"For a time I grew to despise the townspeople and more than once pictured me as a monster spitting fire on their homes and crushing their things beneath my feet, I also began to play some serious pranks on everyone around making my dad get into all sorts of trouble with the neighbors!" said Naruto casting a forlorn smile making Tayuya smile as she herself enjoyed a good prank from time to time, specially on the idiots outside.

"But my mom caught on an occasion when I decided to get even with some kids who stole my home cooked lunch and through it to the garbage; I was going to burn away their brand new hand knitted scarves during winter, but my mom had me apologize to them and their mothers, and though they all called me and my mother names she did nothing but smile away those things" continued Naruto making Tayuya take a seat clearly not being able to understand why would someone endure that, in the shadow dimension that would have been handled with some degree of violence.

"Back at the time I didn't understand why my mom subjected her and me to such a humiliation but she was swift to tell me. She said that being like them would have been easy and making them suffer even easier, but by smiling and not letting those things get to me I would eventually win them over" said Naruto as Tayuya was sitting even nearer.

Chuckling Naruto added "While I never got very vindictive, I never stopped making pranks but every time someone tried to mess with me I would just smile and let it go. People still didn't accepted me but at least they didn't mess with me as often as before"

Tayuya was now very close still entranced by Naruto's nostalgic look but failed to grasp the lesson and asked "But things didn't improve much did they? I mean they still treated you badly and you kept going on with your pranks"

Laughing lightly Naruto replied "Well things didn't improved much alright but I felt happy while going through it all; if my mom was happy while I smiled then so was I and could laugh out loud every time I got into trouble. I was no longer angry or sad for she became my strength and though it took time I finally made many friends and they all smile at me"

Turning away at Naruto's compassionate expression Tayuya said "Well I don't have such a heartfelt story to tell, all I know is to care for myself and nothing else"

"You care about your music don't you? And I may not be an expert but I really like how you play the flute and I bet you would perform great in a concert!" said Naruto making Tayuya go stiff.

"D-D-Don't say those things! Music is my weapon, and it has nothing to do with performing!" said a blushing Tayuya.

"Really? Well you are really good at it and you once mentioned that you belonged to a rock band didn't you? All you needed was a singer right?" replied Naruto effectively shutting Tayuya.

Cornered Tayuya said "It doesn't matter, those idiots don't take it seriously and no one would agree to sing with us. All I wanted was to honor Kimimaro's wish to leave a mark in this place before returning to the shadow dimension"

"Who's Kimimaro?" asked Naruto.

"He was a third year student last year and he was the founder of our band he had a fantastic voice and a very mean guitar solo, but he never managed to fulfill his wish since a strange decease always made him turn into his monster form and it took him more and more effort to turn back into a human form. Needless to say in his monster form his voice always distorted into a roaring one" told Tayuya.

"But he never gave up and always smiled and reassured us that even if it took some time we would give a great show and be remembered for generations to come. But we never got to play and he was casted away last year… the others felt disappointed and only hang out together to make hell for others" said Tayuya.

"But not you, you still believe and it breaks your heart to see Kimimaro's dream being ignored by everyone…" said Naruto placing a hand on Tayuya's shoulder.

Not moving Tayuya just nodded.

"Do me a favor Tayuya, would you please remember Kimimaro's smile? How he used to smile for you and the others when you played together" spoke Naruto.

Tayuya couldn't help but remember and it brought back the nicest smile she has given up to that moment.

"Now imagine you and the others finally playing before everyone at the academy and receiving the thunderous applause you deserve" continued Naruto.

Tayuya's smile grew larger still as she glimpsed that scenario.

"And now you become a famed musician and play at international recitals before the best musicians of our time, but all those things pale in comparison to who is the most proud of you for he is clapping the hardest for you" added Naruto removing his hand from Tayuya's shoulder.

Tayuya pictured Kimimaro clapping and congratulating her while caressing the top of her hair which was smooth and without small bumps.

In that moment of bliss she opened her eyes and felt a warm hand still caressing her uncovered head which no longer had any horns on it.

She turned thinking of Kimimaro and saw a pleased Naruto with his hand still on her head and holding her hat in the other hand.

"Ready to show the world who is Tayuya Hokumon?" said a now grinning Naruto.

Tayuya slowly lifted a hand to her head and gasped when she couldn't feel the horns sprouting from her head, only hair and a round scalp.

Tayuya quickly grabbed her hat from Naruto and turned around hiding her monumental blush as she stammered "Don't be idiot whiskers! Of course I'll show anyone who I am, and and this is the first step! I'll blow everyone off their feet!"

"Ha ha, Am sure you will Tayuya just make certain you come to the Host Club every now and then to hear your progress" said Naruto as his mission was accomplished.

Tayuya was about to reply but a very annoying voice stopped her "Make sure you come to the Host Club Tayuya! I love crazy redheads!"

The four other bullies had finally found Naruto but apparently decided that witnessing Tayuya melt over was more fun and so waited until this moment to tease their band fellow.

Tayuya's face went red while her eyes went hollow as something horrible probably went by her head.

Just as Naruto was going to ask the others to stop their teasing, Tayuya's head sprouted five large horns while her skin turned dark brown and her hair grew to reach her waist; her eyes turned white and with bared fangs she turned growling at her now immobile partners.

"You are so dead dickheads!" nearly howled Tayuya as she drew her flute and darted after the already fleeing bullies.

Naruto was left behind while scratching the back of his head "Hope Itachi considers this a fulfilled task!"

Just as Naruto watched Tayuya chase her band partners two sets of eyes watched him from a stained window.

One set of eyes belonged to a very irritated priestess who mumbled "And he ignored my note over consorting with a demon girl?

"That was so youthful lady Shion! Naruto is such a great man!" said Lee as he could barely contain his tears.

"Shut it Lee! Remember our mission! If Naruto won't cooperate willingly we are permitted to take more decisive actions!" replied Shion as she refocused on the laughing Naruto.

"I won't be ignored by a monster!" mumbled Shion as she gritted her teeth in anger.

**AN: Done!**

**Oh my god! Skyrim is a dangerously addictive thing my dear readers! I wanted to update this thing weeks ago but the Dragonborn path was too strong to ignore long enough!**

**But finally after vanquishing it and deciding to keep myself away from my gaming pc and use my mother's laptop instead, managed to finish this lengthy chapter.**

**I'll try to update my other stories and refocus on writing on a healthier basis.**

**Now that the Club's tasks are out of the way I'll be deepening NaruSaku and moving on with the new role casted by Shion. Now at this point there isn't much semblance of a main story but I'll try to steer one since I have several events planned ahead like meeting everyone's families and a small bonding arc for several of them.**

**Once more criticism and suggestions are welcomed and I apologize for being so late but Skyrim is a powerful temptation, especially with so many mods coming every day.**

**Let me hear your thoughts on the story and of course Merry Christmas or whatever you believe into!**


	16. Fallen Heroes

**Chapter 16: Fallen Heroes**

"Boy oh boy! Was that interesting!" said Naruto aloud as he felt quite accomplished and very satisfied over his good deed of the day which strangely didn't ended in some kind of violent or embarrassing situation.

Walking back to academy grounds his path was blocked by the recently admitted students which apparently were waiting for him, posing?

Lee stood with one knee on the ground and his leg extended while his arm supported his head and his eyes remained closed and a confident smile adorned his face.

On her side Shion stood with her arms crossed, facing sideways with closed eyes and a confident smirk on her face.

Naruto was rather shocked but since neither was moving he began walking as silently but quickly as he could, deciding to better avoid the strange classmates, but right as he was moving right by their side, both suddenly appeared by his side and grabbed his shoulders effectively stopping him mid stride.

"Ignoring a fair lady's invitation for a meeting is quite a rude thing to do young Naruto!" said Lee with his eyes still closed and trying to sound or look wise.

"I just have one question, did you even read my note at all?" Shion said in an alarmingly calmed yet quite threatening tone.

Naruto gulped quite loudly as he did remembered the note but regarding his previous experience with girls and private meetings he decided to play dumb and hope for the better casting the note to the unknown regions of his backpack.

Realizing that there is no right way to go with girls, Naruto decided to play his cards as best as this academy had taught him.

"I kind of had a lot of things to do and it completely skipped my mind!" replied Naruto earning him a blank expression from Lee and an annoyed scowl from Shion.

Swallowing her more than obvious anger Shion began "Well, there is no reason to be angry, after all we just had to wait a few hours, I guess there is no harm done"

"See, it wasn't such a big issue right?" said the relieved Naruto as he gently shook off their hands.

"Indeed, before we begin I have to say that I am quite impressed with you Naruto, what you did with that, hmpf!" almost finished to say Lee when Shion's elbow suddenly appeared deeply I his gut bending him with a hurt expression that managed to convey the pain to a flinching Naruto.

"Now, now Lee, there is no need for unnecessary things!" said Shion with a twitching eye brow.

Getting in a more proper position Shion made a small courtly bow and said "Now for a more proper introduction, my name is Shion Kamigami Heavenly Priestess in training and first year student of the Sun's Spear Academy"

Taking air into his lungs and barely recovering Lee managed to speak "And I am Rock Lee, Hero in training and a first year student of the Sun's Spear Academy!"

These bits of information made Naruto take a surprised step back from them almost as the first time he learned everyone at Crescent Moon were some kind of Monster.

**Flashback**

"Mommy! Will you tell me a bedtime story tonight?" asked an excited Naruto as his mother was finished putting on his pajamas.

"Well it's a bit early and daddy is out giving blessings to the new built houses of the town, so alright; what's going to be? Dragons? Goblins? Fairies or Witches?" asked a smiling Kushina to her four year old son.

"I was thinking mommy, do you know any stories about heroes?" asked Naruto making her mother stiffen for a second.

"A-And why would you like to know about heroes?" asked Kushina with some nervous interest about Naruto's request

"It's only that at school today one of the boys said that he had read about some hero who fought a gorgon using a polished shield; and when I tried to tell him that gorgons were just unlucky with dates everyone made fun of me for not knowing about heroes" said Naruto somewhat crestfallen.

Smiling kindly at her son Kushina said softly as she carried Naruto to his bed "My dear son, it is true that gorgons have a great trouble with dating, but yes there are heroes and they are as ancient as Monsters, only that they are highly overrated if you ask my opinion"

"Heroes you see are seen today as selfless men and women who go beyond the normal standards of courage, duty or mercy; you see them every day in people as soldiers, policemen, firefighters and even in people as your father who always give others hope and reassurance" commenced Kushina earning a small childish scowl from Naruto the moment she mentioned Minato.

Arranging his eye brows into a normal position, Kushina continued "But the heroes your classmates mentioned were men, and like all men flawed in that unique way that makes some heroes and others villains. They were called back then heroes because they accomplished what others couldn't and vanquished monsters that supposedly terrorized humanity"

Seeing the confused sleepy face of Naruto, Kushina finished her tale "Heroes are…"

_I weep when I see your kin mighty Gilgamesh_

_For so perfect and strong they are_

_Yet so human to a flaw_

_In their great works the world quakes_

_And its beauty wanes_

_Oh great heroes won't you ever stop?_

**Flashback end**

Processing the new information Naruto quickly grabbed Lee and Shion's hands and pulled them both towards a bushy area with no one around.

"You guys are humans? You shouldn't be here, they kill humans on sight to protect themselves!" said Naruto looking around nervously.

Both teens blinked in obvious confusion as Naruto kept looking more and more nervous.

"Common, I'll take you to the bus, just tell me where your things are and I'll find a way to send them to you!" said Naruto as he tried to pull them both but their resistance made him turn more anxiously.

"It seems we have to better explain things Naruto" said Shion removing Naruto's hand from her with some veiled disgust.

"We are here with special permission from your headmaster and every teacher expected to interact with us have already been notified of our status and current charge at this academy" complimented Lee in the most serious tone he could muster.

"They are?" asked Naruto with genuine surprise and doubt.

"Yes, the moment we are done with our task we shall leave this place …" said Shion with contempt in her voice.

"Wow, and what task is that?" asked Naruto feeling somewhat uneasy.

"Well the note should be enough of a hint, don't you think?" asked in a matter of fact tone as she averted her eyes from him.

"M-M-Me? But why? I am here only to…" started to say Naruto when a sudden realization hit him.

Right when he first entered the academy and Tsunade explained him about his peculiar nature as a Selvain and what his father had attempted to do to him as a newborn.

Naruto dropped his arms to his sides and a shadow of anger quickly danced on his eyes making Lee and Shion watch him with some concern.

"Father" growled Naruto as his anger started to spike rapidly unconsciously making him greet his teeth with force and narrow his eyes.

But right when Lee and Shion attempted to speak to him a girlish voice drew their attention, included Naruto's whose bad temper dissolved quickly.

"Naruto! Are you here?" loudly asked Sakura as she looked around stopping to sniff the air a couple of times.

Ignoring the two "humans" Naruto stepped out of the bushes and scratching the back of his head went to greet Sakura.

"Hey there Sakura! What a surprise to see you around!" nervously said Naruto as large smile adorned his face.

"You silly! Did you forget we had reading to do with the girls? We have to read two chapters for tomorrow and write a small opinion on the book's style, though Kakashi is probably just trying to push his luck with a harassment complaint!" said Sakura with a sweet smile of her own.

"It was today? I am so sorry! Let's go then, don't want to keep Hinata from her not so secret favorite activity!" replied Naruto making Sakura giggle as the two of them began walking back to the common areas of the academy.

"Lady Shion?" asked Lee not exactly sure of what had transpired.

With a meditative look on her eyes Shion observed Naruto and Sakura walking away but what worried her most was the terrible anger Naruto allowed to escape him for a second and what troubled her even more was how quickly his mood changed when the pink haired girl spoke to him.

As Shion continued to look at the "couple" Sakura turned her head slightly to observe the other two and casted them a faint smile which made Shion flare up in sudden anger.

"Common Lee, there is work to be done!" said Shion in quick anger as she stomped in the same direction.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

Naruto, Sakura, Ino and Hinata had finished reading two chapters of Icha Icha Paradise and as usual the teens were left in a semi excited state, and though they had gotten somewhat used to the activity Naruto felt himself more and more inclined to touch the girls and though Ino always attempted to let him, Sakura always managed to divert Naruto's attentions away from those desires.

This in turn made Ino a bit angry but knowing that Naruto was steadily leaving behind his moral standards was more than enough of a victory for her, since in due time he would go all out and she'll be more than ready for it.

Hinata on another note was too much entranced with the reading and their peculiar way of doing it that she needed to leave pretty quickly every time they finished.

Afterwards Naruto and Sakura would take their time to do some homework together or just chill out until night time began, and on that moment something quite interesting would happen…

Naruto and Sakura were on their way to the statue were the roads split in the direction of both dorms.

Just as the last rays of light shone on them Naruto and Sakura were smiling contently as their day finished once more without incident or violence and it has been like this for some time.

Just as both were about to say good bye the last trace of day ended and night began its glorious reign, both teens stopped as if a switch had just been flipped.

Being perfectly still for a few moments, both dropped their heads and slowly rose them back until their eyes met again. But unlike other times when their gaze met and a joyful sentiment of friendship flourished this time it was replaced by a look only those who share a secret have.

Laughing in a very different way than usual, Sakura sprang running while a grinning Naruto quickly chased after her into the fields between roads as unknown to them two dark figures quickly followed in silent steps.

Reaching a patch with several bushes and trees, Sakura allowed Naruto to catch up with her falling and rolling on the ground with her on top of him.

Her glowing eyes quickly met his burning ones and laughing once more he rolled over to be on top as his feral grin flashed his white teeth which darted trying to pick a nab out of Sakura who expertly dodged his attempt saying "Not yet my little fox, remember that I am the one who does the biting"

Naruto frowned as he removed himself from Sakura and sat away from her with a slightly annoyed scowl.

Sakura on her side remained on the ground and there she stretched while moaning sweetly over having her muscles relax.

Watching over her with a mixture of desire Naruto began to approach her once more trying not to make any noise and catch her off guard. But Sakura's vampire senses could here every grass blade bending and breaking under his steps.

"Be good Naruto, we have all evening to play!" said Sakura beckoning Naruto to lay by her side.

Both youngsters then lay down together with Naruto's head resting his head on Sakura's lap who in turn began to caress his whisker marks earning grave purrs from him in response.

Not far from them and using all the stealth their training so far had taught them, Shion and Lee observed the scene dressed in black commando outfits.

"Lady Shion, what exactly are we doing?" asked an embarrassed Lee over observing the rather intimate moment between Naruto and Sakura.

"Observing Selvain Naruto Uzumaki, of course! What other thing we would be doing?" said Shion with a huge blush on her face as Sakura unbuttoned her shirt until it was halfway open giving a very faint sight of her bra.

"Yeah, but isn't this a bit too extreme? I mean aren't we meant to talk to him and asses him in a more formal way? You know like inspecting him in broad daylight?" hurriedly asked Lee and he just couldn't keep watching.

"You really don't get anything, do you?" replied an exasperated Shion who wanted to keep seeing.

"What do you mean?" asked a now puzzled Lee.

"This evening when we were talking with him, Naruto got very angry and I mean extremely angry! I could feel his spiritual energies rising quickly as they flowed with rage; but the moment that girl entered the picture, it all stopped as if nothing had happened! That kind of effect isn't normal, there is a reason of why witches and priestesses train self control on a daily basis and that is because once we lose control over our emotions, we lose control over our energies and the influence they exercise on the world" said Shion to a blinking Lee.

"Hmpf, basically, that girl's influence on him goes beyond simple attraction, and she could be a potentially destabilizing element; and if a Selvain goes haywire then we would need to put him down before he reaches the world" finished Shion as she went back to observe.

"Damn it! They are gone!" said Shion looking in several directions but being unable to find them.

Right behind them Sakura smiled devilishly as her fangs were buried into Naruto's neck, who in turn held her close.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

Another day had gone by and once more after the now accustomed antics of their everyday life as students of Crescent Moon Academy, Naruto and Sakura were heading back to their respective dorms in their usual custom, together and content.

Just as once more the sun was letting out its final rays to allow the night veil to cloud the sky both teens were about to say their usual "farewells" before them stood the newly arrived students once more in their funny poses.

"Hold it right there Naruto Uzumaki! By the authority invested in me by Grand Master Hiruzen Sarutobi of the Sun's Spear Academy, I am placing you under my protective custody for further examination and assessment!" declared Shion while dramatically pointing her finger at Naruto.

For a brief moment Naruto and Sakura just stood still trying to interpret Shion's word but being unable to do so, both cocked their heads making Shion trip slightly.

"Would you mind explaining a bit?" asked Naruto smiling awkwardly not wanting to offend Shion less she threw a fit.

"I am saying that from now on you'll stick together with me exclusively so that I can better watch after you!" said Shion not measuring her words properly.

Blushing slightly Naruto, Sakura and Lee turned to look more closely to Shion who apparently thought everyone understood her fine.

"Excuse me, but are you saying you want to go out with me?" asked Naruto scratching his head nervously while smiling, after all what guy wouldn't?

"Exactly, I need to…w-w-what?" exclaimed Shion as her face went beet red making Lee turn his head and snort as silently as he could.

"Well, you just kind of declared to me…" said Naruto still trying to conceal his smile.

Turning to see the almost cackling Lee and the smile on Naruto's face made her to start panicking and not knowing what else to say, her anger began to flare quickly.

Closing her eyes she shouted embarrassedly "Who would go out with a monster?"

The last statement completely shattered the rather light mood and quickly replaced it with a somber one as Naruto's eyes widened, Sakura looked shocked and Lee made an attempt to reach Shion while keeping an eye on Naruto and Sakura.

"What did you just said?..." asked Naruto with dead serious eyes no longer full of contentment but a look he thought he wasn't capable of anymore; the same look he directed to those who dared to insult him and specially his mother when they questioned their worth as people.

Both Shion and Lee immediately felt the change in the wind as Naruto's narrowed eyes seemed quite threatening and at the same time Sakura greeted her teeth casting a similar aura.

"Lady Shion, I advice we apologize and withdraw; we aren't exactly on the best conditions for a conflict not to mention that we gave our word to Lady Senju" said a worried Lee as he adopted a defensive position while observing Sakura who seemed the most dangerous to his trained eyes.

Getting nervous over the suddenly explosive situation Shion was truly at a loss. Time and time again her teacher had always lauded her skills and scores but more than one occasion when things haven't gone her way she was evidenced as inexperienced and quickly overwhelmed.

Now it was one of those moments where a poor choice of words had brought her to an unnecessarily dangerous situation. She just insulted two monsters in one of the worst ways possible and she wasn't exactly in the human world where they had home advantage.

Still not being capable of admitting her mistake, she swallowed hard and recomposing her confident smile she proceeded to worsen the situation "Didn't you hear me? I said that no one in their right mind would date a monster? I mean god only knows what would you do to an innocent lady like me? Besides trying to mate or some other inhuman thing?"

At this the wind stopped blowing and with a wolfish grin Naruto said "Heh, you know what? I don't mind not being called human anymore; when I first came to this academy my mind wasn't all that different from yours, but as I made my life here I got things that not a single human ever gave me. Friendship, compassion, counseling, guidance, caring in one word if I am to be honest"

Shion's eyes widened at Naruto's rather calmed response though the aura of hostility hadn't decreased one bit. Just as she was about to reply, Sakura let out a haunting scream and dashed towards Shion probably thinking to strike her as once she did Hinata for threatening Naruto.

Right before she could strike the surprised Shion, Lee received the brunt of the strike and using his training managed to grab Sakura by her wrists and flung her away leaving Shion to deal with Naruto on a more level ground.

"Lee!" half screamed Shion but before she could turn Naruto began walking towards her regaining her full attention and increasing her dread.

"Stop!" warned Shion as she went about a series of hand positions.

Naruto still kept advancing without caring much for either Shion's actions or Lee's battle with the apparently mighty pink haired girl.

"H-Heavens above hear the plea of your daughter! Grant me your light to cleanse the earth and all the impurities on it! May nothing stand in your path and no shadow escape you! In exchange I offer my oaths and devotion!" screamed Shion as she pulled a Rosario from her shirt and this instantly began to glow with a radiant white light which shot like white fire unto Naruto who lifted his hand to cover himself.

"I am so sorry that things ended like this, I'll acknowledge my mistake to your headmaster and accept whatever punishment I deserve but a wild Selvain is too much of a threat to both worlds" said Shion as she placed her hands in a praying position.

"Now I am to subdue that creature Lee is fighting with, I'll try my best not to kill it" said Shion with a saddened voice as this was an utter failure for her otherwise perfect record of accomplishments since she was a little girl and monks found out about her special powers.

"Touch a hair of Sakura or any of my friends and I won't ever forgive you!" screamed Naruto from within the white fire that engulfed him still.

Shion turned in surprise as she just couldn't believe her ears, were Selvains so terrible creatures that not even the Holy Fire managed to harm them? No, even Selvains feared this attack for it was one of the rarest and purest forms of energies in existence; not to mention that this was one of the many high level skills used against them in days long past.

"I don't know who gave you the authority to deem me or my friends with the title of "evil" but I assure you that these PEOPLE are far from being that! They try so hard to fit and go on with their lives as anyone else and on top of that they also have to suppress their very nature to keep themselves and loved ones safe from shortsighted creeps like you!" screamed Naruto as he stepped out of the fire which parted gently from his path and began to dissolve as golden flames covered Naruto and parted the way for him.

"W-W-What? I-I-Impossible!" exclaimed Shion as she dropped to the ground unable to think of what else to do.

"Those flames would never hurt me, you want to know why? Because the only evil one here is you! You claim to hold good as your weapon yet you impose your justice and view upon others! Where's the good in that? Where's the justice? We are all judged upon our actions as individuals and you chose to judge us upon old prejudices, instead of doing it by knowing us.

"W-What?" spoke Shion as Naruto stopped in front of her while still engulfed in glorious golden fire and his eyes as furious sapphires shining with rectitude and confidence.

Remembering the long meditations on justice and righteousness, she understood that Naruto was right in everything he said, why other reason would her holy fire fail if not because Naruto, despite being a mystical creature, was absolutely right.

Casting her glance to the ground, Shion dropped her Rosario and letting out a few tears of shame she knelt and exposed her chest while dramatically expressing "I admit my folly and so I must be punished dutifully! Do with me as you please for I deserve the same justice I imparted my whole life! Oh cruel fate to fall from grace like this! Forgive me noble ancestors for I have failed and I didn't even left an heir, but perhaps this is better, rather to end my line in this manner than let it continue spoiled and corrupt!"

Just as Lee crashed into the ground next to Shion with a swollen cheek, Sakura landed with a roll next to Naruto who immediately dispersed his golden aura seeing Sakura safe and sound next to him.

"I am sorry Lee, I misled you on our sacred duty and now you must be unfairly punished because of my wickedness; I hope you can forgive me when you reach the heavens!" dramatically said Shion.

Recovering amazingly fast to Sakura's surprise Lee replied to Shion with his own style of drama "No Lady Shion! You haven't misled me! I fought this powerful creature and have lost! Not because I lacked strength but because her beauty has blinded me, making me forsake my vows to ward and aide you! We shall pay for our mistakes in hell, but at least the tale of our folly shall teach new generations to not make the same mistakes!"

At this both teens broke to tears as they awaited their inevitable fate while Naruto and Sakura looked at each other quizzically and then turned once more to address the wailing heroes.

"Uh, are you guys alright? No one here said anything about executing you or exacting revenge" said Naruto.

"Yeah, the only reason we fought you was because you started the hostilities!" exclaimed Sakura feeling somewhat guilty over making them cry.

"What?" said Shion and Lee.

"You see, we only defended ourselves (sort of) because you were hostile to us and well, I didn't like what you said about me being a monster in such tone; I am sorry if I scared you back there" said Naruto scratching the back of his head with a large nervous smile.

"We are monsters, but that doesn't exactly make us the bad ones here" added Sakura sharing in Naruto's awkwardness.

"What are you saying? We attacked you, and we lost, aren't we supposed to be killed or eaten?" asked an incredulous Lee

"Heavens no! For beginners, I don't eat people, the only thing I do devour indiscriminately is Ramen and so far I haven't heard of a single creature made of Ramen!" stated Naruto as he slightly turned to Sakura.

"There are no creatures made of Ramen…"replied Sakura knowing Naruto's question at heart.

"Ahhh" said Naruto looking to the ground and earning Sakura's giggle.

"And I just drink small amounts of blood every now and then! Mostly of pig or any other inferior mammals (Except Republicans)" added Sakura trying to look as harmless as possible.

Shion and Lee had their eyes wide for before them were two mythic creatures but none behaved like their instructors had told them. Before them stood two perfectly normal teenagers with noble spirits who had forgiven them without further retribution than self defense.

"Common, let's get out of here and talk about what exactly do you want with me" said Naruto extending his hand towards Shion who delicately took it with a tiny blush on her face as apparently she managed to feel the remains of Naruto's aura.

Sakura on her side also gave her hand to Lee who took it delicately as well only to be pulled to his feet by a strong grip. "You fought well, but you should focus more!" said Sakura flashing a confident grin.

At this Lee went beet red and immediately turned his back to her and said "Thank you madam! I won't forget your valuable assessment of my combat abilities!"

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

Having returned to a café in the common grounds the four teens made peace with one another and Shion and Lee disclosed who they were and what was their purpose to both Naruto and Sakura asking of course to keep it as secret as possible less some students may attempt to attack them over past grievances against their kind.

Naruto was quite surprised over the news as he never considered himself particularly dangerous or violent, but from what he remembered Tsunade saying when he first entered the academy there was the possibility and given his peculiar condition as a Selvain even he considered that he should understand better his own nature.

"And as such we are here to make certain you don't evolve into what old legends tell you could become; I am so sorry we weren't more forward but we were told that a discreet approach would be welcomed as it may unsettle you…" said an apologetic Shion, while Lee kept sending embarrassed looks to Sakura who just kept an awkward smile on her face.

"Well, a bit more of clarity would have been welcomed but I guess you had your own reasons to act like that! Guess I can't really blame you, when I first came here I also kept my identity a secret, though it only lasted me a few hours! Ha Ha Ha!" said Naruto while looking at Sakura who in turn shared his laughter remembering Naruto's pathetic attempt to keep himself concealed.

"So you aren't mad? You won't report us to your headmaster?" asked Shion dreadful of having to face Lady Senju.

"Nah, no real harm done and besides, you are kind of watching after me Shion so I should be thankful! I really don't want to become like those fallen ancestors of mine, so take care of me will you?" said Naruto standing from the table along with Sakura.

"Thanks for watching after Naruto, he is very important to a lot of people" said Sakura in a softer tone following after Naruto.

Blushing madly Shion couldn't remove her eyes from Naruto's back as he went away chatting with Sakura.

"Lady Shion?" whispered Lee.

Shion was unknowingly caressing her face with the hand Naruto had grabbed as it still kept some of his warmth.

"Lady Shion?" Lee whispered again.

Getting annoyed over being interrupted Shion snapped "What?"

"I am sorry to say that I have fallen…" said Lee in a somber tone.

Raising an eyebrow Shion said "What?"

"That beautiful creature just stole my heart away! Oh cruel fate, to have my heart led down to the world of the night! Such a tragedy to see a Champion be lured by his nemesis! But I can't deny the truth! The moment she stroke my cheek with her mighty fist I was able to feel all of her intense emotions and I fell in love!" exclaimed Lee with a huge blush on his face while doing some dramatic poses as he made his strange confession.

"I think she just hit you because you let your guard down…" thought Shion smiling awkwardly at the still posing Lee.

"But…" thought Shion as she saw her still warm hand.

**AN: Done again!**

**Hell yeah! I am on a roll baby! Two chapters in less than two weeks! You guys got to love me! So be sure to share the love with a nice review!**

**Now Shion is in the mix and Lee will make an attempt to win Sakura's heart though they will keep Naruto and Sakura's intense encounter adding to the confusion down the line, in case anyone asks.**

**Next chapter will have Jiraiya formally introducing himself to Naruto and becoming something of a guiding, if not a fatherly, figure for Naruto.**

**Anyway, I also intend to write NaruIno and NaruHina moments with a few funny bits of Tayuya here and there.**

**So much to write and so little time with such great games coming! A real challenge friends!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this rendition and as always I welcome constructive criticism and suggestions or any questions you may have.**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**


	17. Of Light and Shadow

**Chapter 17: Of Light and Shadow.**

"Ahhhh" Yawned Naruto feeling actually tired and not so relaxed for the first time in weeks and yesterday hadn't been a particularly difficult day, besides having to face the two heroes in training.

Naruto made a mental note to ask them more about that Sun's Spear Academy they were talking about as he was really curious. After all it actually made sense that if there was an academy for monsters there should also be one for heroes to fight or contain them.

This in turn also made him curious about the working of the real world and not just the one they saw in the news. Allowing his imagination to fly wild he just couldn't help but think of things as Hellsing, Underworld and heavens forbid Twilight.

"He, maybe it's just me making a fuss over something that may not be so complicated" thought Naruto as he made way for the statue where he would meet his friends and have his every day routine begin. Part of him was quite content that such routine included being smothered by Ino!

"Excuse me…" said a shy voice behind him catching him completely by surprise and making him jump forward and put his back pack as a shield.

Blinking Naruto saw who talked to him, a very tall girl with ankle long white spiky hair, tanned skin and two thin red lines coming down from her eyes; but what really made her a sight was the way her uniform was arranged.

Her shirt was half open from the top and with two buttons undone from bellow almost made her shirt completely open, not to mention that the lack of a bra made her breasts to make a rather good impression on it.

Her skirt had a slight opening on the side and was well above what Ino herself usually does and her long legs were adorned with long white socks that reached just below the knee.

Hiding his blush over the rather erotic female in front of him Naruto was quick to divert his sight from her and say "S-S-Sorry about that, how may I help you?"

Biting her lip and digging one shoe into the ground the girl directed a rather sultry look at Naruto and replied "Well, the truth is that I have been watching you for a while and to be honest I really like you; say, would you go out with me?"

This made Naruto go beet red and his heart almost jump like an acrobat as he just couldn't believe that a girl and particularly a girl this erotic, just confessed to him.

Now it is true that he spends his days surrounded by attractive girls but there is a quality to being confessed; after all most of this girls wants to mate with him, drink his blood, kidnap him or drink him dry if possible.

Allowing himself a small bit of pride thinking how far he has come compared to his old self in Konoha he had to sigh knowing that the he just didn't knew who this girl was and so he couldn't abuse the pure feelings of a girl with a crush.

Scratching the back of his head Naruto began "I am very flattered that such a cute girl feels that way about me but I don't really know you and it would be cruel of me to take advantage of you"

To Naruto's surprise and some dread, the girl didn't frowned on were about to cry but instead she narrowed her eyes and began walking towards Naruto.

"Oh, but you see that's hardly a problem, we can get to know each other quite well and very intimately" said the girl reaching to undo the few remaining buttons of her shirt allowing to expose her belly and the sweating valley between her breasts.

"And not only that, I don't ask for anything in return, just give in to your most basic and raw instincts, you can do whatever you want with me and I won't object one bit! So what you say stud?" asked the girl finally reaching Naruto.

Naruto grimaced at the girl's rather strong breath which reeked of alcohol and a brand that for some reason reminded him of something.

"You are drunk!" said Naruto grabbing the girl by the shoulders but she was quick to slip away from him and jump back with little grace.

"Aww you caught me! And to think that it was going quite right! Still you showed me good research material and for that I am thankful!" spoke back a gruff male voice.

By this moment Naruto's eyes were bulging out as nothing in his mind managed to tell him just what kind of creature was speaking to him as to have such a voice despite having a body like that.

Seeing Naruto's freaking out expression the girl looked at herself and laughing loudly and ungracefully proceeded to drink from a gourd she brought up from nowhere and the moments her lips touched it, the girl vanished leaving behind a tall middle aged man with long white spiky hair, red lines below the eyes, dressed in a classical Japanese attire with wooden sandals.

Processing the information of what just occurred Naruto as the man happily drank from his gourd; he realized that his first confession was made by a strange old man and to think he actually felt happy and aroused. Now he was feeling sick and confused as the man put away his gourd and pulled out a black notebook and began scribbling with a grin on his face.

"I want to die!" said Naruto as he took a fetal position and started to rock trying to erase the event from his mind.

Seeing Naruto in such dire situation the man closed his notebook and approached him with a sympathetic look in his eyes.

"Take it like this son; at least you had a confession practice! When a girl finally confess to you for real, you'll be able to act much more composed and cool!" said the man with a thumbs up expression.

Seeing the man making such a silly thing and saying such a cruel thing Naruto was quick to rise back to his feet and scream back "What the hell old pervert? You think its fun to play with the feelings of a boy? Do you imagine how does someone feel when they get their first confession and then have a drunken old pervert laugh at you?"

"Woah, calm down kid, if you don't tell I won't either! Besides, you can do with the practice; after all such a popular guy should be able to keep his mettle when the big words finally come!" Replied the old man completely dismissing Naruto's broken heart.

Seeing that he wasn´t going to get an apology from the strange man, he just went about putting on his back pack and get back on his trail to finally get his day started and soon forget this traumatic experience.

Seeing that Naruto just started to make his way Jiraiya was quick to block his way and in a rather unnecessarily flashy introduction.

"Don't you know who I am boy? I am the one and only! The chivalrous and gallant ladies man! The one man who truly understands the romance of youth! Jiraiya the Sage!" exclaimed Jiraiya turning his head in a kabuki style.

Naruto on his side just blinked twice before sidestepping Jiraiya and continue on his way.

Jiraiya panicked a little and once more stood in Naruto's way "I told you to wait boy! It is only proper that you introduce yourself as well don't you think?"

Sighing Naruto flatly said "Naruto Uzumaki, student, fifteen years old and running late for classes"

"Oh! what's with that introduction Naruto? You should put a bit more energy into it! Seriously, young people these days no longer value the brief time of youth and by the time they do, they pretty much look worse than me! Ha ha ha!" said the man once more earning Naruto's annoyed look.

"Listen old man, are you going to do or say something meaningful or I can finally go to classes?" replied Naruto not in the best of moods.

"My apologies Naruto, I bet you can't' wait to be smothered by that gorgeous blonde girl!" said Jiraiya with a wolfish grin earning Naruto's full attention.

"W-W-What?" said Naruto looking at Jiraiya with renewed attention and weariness.

"But in my opinion you should also get a bit more physical with the voluptuous dark haired maiden, or perhaps give that little twisted witch a taste of what only men can do for a girl! I also bet that the red haired bombshell can really hold her breath if you catch my meaning!" said Jiraiya making Naruto look ever so more frightened but also redder than a tomato.

"Though it is the pink haired girl who could probable give you a run for your money on the stamina department; how many times do you think she can do it?" asked Jiraiya with a wolfish grin and a wink.

Being of a rather active imagination Naruto couldn't help but picture all the things Jiraiya just mentioned, forcing him to remove his back pack and carefully place it in front of him as he bended slightly.

"W-W-Who are you?" asked Naruto now really confused.

"I said that I was Jiraiya the gallant Sage! And in case you wonder how I know so much about you, it's because I need to know everything about you son! From now on and until you finish high school; I'll be your personal guide through the tumultuous years of your youth so you don't wander astray and graduate in full colors!" replied the man in a heroic pose and a brilliant grin.

"Huh?" was all that Naruto managed to say, after the strangest morning in Crescent Moon Academy.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

"So basically you are something of a private tutor for my Selvain Abilities?" asked Naruto as he and Jiraiya walked together to the statue.

"You are getting me wrong boy, you already have your Grimoire and that hot Milf of a teacher to learn from; I am to guide you properly so that your spirit remains true and pure! Not to mention that I am quite a powerful Sage!" proudly stated Jiraiya as he patted Naruto's back.

Blushing slightly acknowledging Jiraiya's comment about Kurenai, Naruto coughed and replied "What do you mean by keeping my spirit true and pure? And what exactly is a Sage?"

"Don't they teach you anything? Seriously, schools these days no longer teach kids the proper tools to survive out there! Listen, as Tsunade probably already told you, you stand on quite a peculiar position as a Selvain since your soul and that of the spirit are connected and share in the experiences you go through" said Jiraiya.

"Given that bond, your skill using the vast energies in your body comes rather easily to you specially since until about a month ago you never used them right?" continued Jiraiya looking sideways to se Naruto's expression as he talked.

Naruto nodded remembering what happened just the day before; he had survived the attack of holy fire using his own energies in a large cloak of golden flames composed of his own energies but once again, when he tried to do it again later on, he wasn't capable of doing it. The best he got was the faint dancing energies on his fingertips.

"Because of your abnormality, your energies are more susceptible to your emotions, your desires and the events happening all around you. And the more they are afflicted, the more these things start to interact with the spirit residing within you" added Jiraiya seeing at Naruto to see if he understood.

Naruto nodded again remembering what Tsunade had also mentioned about the nature of spirits. They were bodiless entities with a different perception of existence and they usually resided within the bodies of those they trained in days past to protect them from spirits already corrupt and evil.

But if these otherwise pure spirits somehow became infatuated with the sensations they perceived through their hosts, they could become corrupted themselves and bring about dark ages that took entire armies to end.

Seeing his hands Naruto recognized that yesterday's events where not the first time that such a thing happened. Before in his numerous experiences in this school, his abilities as a Selvain had manifested in varied ways and intensities as his feelings and values had been placed to the test like never before.

But every time he tried to redo his feats, he always saw that he sincerely had no way of knowing how he had done them in the first place. And for some strange reason he had never worried much about it when in reality he should be freaking out!

Just a month ago he was a loser kid nobody but his mother wanted, and now he wasn't exactly human at all, possessed a spirit within that could turn him into a demon, had met countless creatures he thought were just part of human folklore, and golden fire was starting to flare up of nowhere at moments of great stress.

Seeing that the kid was starting to realize the width of his life so far Jiraiya was quick to place a reassuring hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Smiling in a manner that truly calmed Naruto, Jiraiya began "Calm down Naruto, there is nothing to be worried about. If I had to give my opinion, I would say that you are doing quite well for someone's whose world was so narrow and boring"

"What?" asked Naruto in a very low tone.

"Ask yourself, after all this time in Crescent Moon and finding out that all of these creatures actually exist, would you say that you have changed for the worst? Are you in any way a less decent person than whom you were before?" asked Naruto.

Naruto was about to reply but after moving his mouth without making noise, he began to remember all his experiences, all his friends, and with them all the strong feelings they sired within him. He felt a wave of calmness going through him washing away the loneliness from his past making him realize how fortunate he was now.

Smiling and letting out a long breath Naruto turned to Jiraiya and said "I think I am even better than who I used to be. I mean, I'll always be grateful to those who accompanied me before. But now, I feel I can walk on my own and make a decent existence out of all of this"

Grinning candidly Jiraiya patted Naruto's back "That's the spirit my boy! Just as you always remember those things you should be fine, and if you have anything you want to talk about just say so and we can share a drink or something! Not to mention that I have a ton of experience with the ladies, so I could help you juggling your very pretty friends!"

Going red again Naruto exclaimed "I am juggling nothing and what kind of grown up invites a minor to have a drink!"

At this Jiraiya placed his hands in a defensive position but before he could try and apology, Naruto said "But if you could tell me a bit about being a Selvain, I wouldn't mind having a bite every now and then"

Laughing again Jiraiya pushed Naruto's back towards his already waiting friends.

As Naruto got assaulted furiously by Ino, Jiraiya raised his hand and on it several symbols appeared and moved through his skin unto a scroll of paper he just pulled from a pocket.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

"Darling! Why are you so late? Classes are about to begin and we barely have any time left to greet each other properly!" said a smiling Ino as she smothered Naruto extra hard that morning and to her pleasure, this time Naruto seemed to sigh as he basked in Ino's "gentleness"

Just as Hinata sighed not entirely with the strength to fight an already lost battle and instead went about with her new strategy. She leant by Naruto and managed to pry his head off ignoring his somewhat relaxed expression, almost as if he was just reassured of something, and fixed his clothes properly.

All of this while Sakura observed unaffected by the more than obvious displays of affection towards Naruto.

"Hold it right there! I can't allow this debauchery to continue!" announced loud voice from the other side of the statue.

From the other side came walking the two new students who seemed somewhat bothered by whatever they were about to do.

Ino and Hinata remembering the threatening aura that they felt yesterday from the two, rose to their feet and instinctively stood behind Naruto as he apparently was unfazed by the two.

(In case you are wondering, Kiba and company already left to the classroom not wanting to see the heartbreaking spectacle of Naruto's morning and Sasuke is still washing wax out of his ears!)

"Good morning Shion! How are you today?" asked Naruto trying t show Ino and Hinata that there was nothing to fear of these two, unless they went monster on them in which case they would probably hunt them down!

Blushing at Naruto's kindness over his forgiveness for their violent clash the evening before and pulling a strand of hair from her face and moving it behind her left ear she was about to reply when Naruto suddenly disappeared from her sight.

Blinking in surprise Shion turned around trying to find him once more, only to find that he had been pulled forcefully by Sakura.

Naruto was disoriented as he didn't knew how he had shifted places so quickly to find his arm being crushed by Sakura's hold on it as it pressed it against her chest with both arms making him adopt an expression between pain and extreme embarrassment.

Ino and Hinata on their side yelped and quickly went behind Naruto taking the chance to also hold on to him with Hinata grabbing his other arm and Ino locking herself unto Naruto's neck.

Seeing himself literally surrounded by girls, Naruto couldn't help but smile awkwardly as even this was rather strange for himself, but the moment he saw Shion's face distorting into an expression of indignity he for some reason felt a bit guilty.

Before Shion could start her litany of accusations, a flash of colors blinded her for a moment and the next picture she saw was Naruto still held by Ino and Hinata but no sight of Sakura.

Looking around all the teens saw Sakura being held of her hands by a kneeling Lee who had his eyes closed.

"Oh my fair lady of the night! My beautiful maiden of rosy hair! Here I stand as a fallen hero! Fallen not by martial might or treason but by something I never expected to find here of all places!" said Lee to a blinking freaked out Sakura.

"Hear that I gladly walk the path to damnation if it means that I can stand by your side and hold you close as the night falls!" continued Lee freaking out the others.

"E-E-Excuse me but, what are you talking about?" asked a nervous Sakura as she unsuccessfully attempted to flee the unnaturally strong grip of the weird boy.

His eyes shining, Lee was quick to reply "Oh, how fortunate this little man is to hear such melodious music! Let this little man then express his wish! Tell me my fair lady, would you make this lowly man happy and grant him the chance to be his one true love?"

At this everyone blinked while their brains processed the unnecessarily long litany and once they made sense of the key words their reactions were a mixed brew of surprise, fear, joy and utter shock.

Sakura was the first to react and with beastly strength, she slapped Lee making him disappear from the spot he was to later crash in a loud boom of dust a good twenty meters from the statue.

Turning around to look at Naruto who was still being held by Ino and Hinata, she was quick to say "See you in class!" and almost flew towards the school.

Hinata couldn't help but feel some sympathy for the very likely dead weird looking boy, but she still needed to be worried about her antithesis standing in front of them who in turn didn't seemed the least worried about her partner.

"You two! Hands off him! Now!" barked Shino with an accusatory finger directed at them.

Hinata almost jumped the moment Shion barked her orders but Ino only tightened her grip on Naruto's neck and narrowing her eyes she carefully placed her face next to Naruto's slightly rubbing his cheek.

"And why should I do such a thing? Are you his mother or something?" asked Ino with an almost amused voice having a good suspicion of Shion's intentions.

Not having a good enough answer for the girl currently holding the shocked Naruto, Shion was quick to refer back to her formation.

"This is inappropriate behavior for students! Not to mention that you are going to make us all go late for classes!" said Shion trying to look as proper as possible.

"Ha, have you seen our teacher? One look from me and she will be hiding behind her desk as a scared cat! How about you are honest? After all a paragon of proper behavior shouldn't be promoting it by lying to others, especially those she is trying to influence" said Ino pleased with the "Oh crap" expression Shion made.

Feeling cornered Shion just barked "Lee!" and right next to her the slightly messy Lee appeared scaring Ino and Hinata.

"Yes my Lady!" said Lee with a slightly red cheek much to Ino and Hinata's surprise over being the receiving end of Sakura's might.

"We go! Naruto…" said Shion left without words as Naruto just stood there still shocked with no apparent brain activity in his eyes.

"Tell Naruto I want to speak with him at lunch!" ordered Shion as she marched on with Lee on her tail.

"What's wrong with that girl? And what exactly does he have to do with Naruto?" asked Hinata as she went to grab Naruto's sleeve.

"Don't know, but I think we just had a lucky break here!" said Ino with enthusiasm as she pulled the still gaping Naruto with her also dragging Hinata.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

At lunch Naruto had already recovered from the shock of seeing another guy declaring himself to Sakura and with such confidence and lack of fear! In his mind a hero was indeed something to be admired for such fearlessness.

Sitting with his friends they all looked at the two new additions to their now fully stacked table making them look as a picture in which a king sat surrounded by his court.

Kiba and company immediately went about bothering Shion with all kinds of questions seeing that the apparently shy girl was just there to share in the group and seeing that she wasn't sitting next or close to Naruto made them believe that for once a pretty well stacked girl braved to get close to the otherwise known group of Naruto's male friends.

Naruto was a bit worried about Shion apparently troubled face as she kept answering to the best the barrage of questions and commentaries his friends made to her but since the girl was making no move to speak with him, he diverted his attention back to Sakura who was doing her best to avoid Lee's exaggerated expressions of proper manners and manliness.

Ino on the meantime for the first time wasn't trying to feed Naruto and be fed in turn, and instead was quite amused seeing Lee and Sakura interacting; one could almost swear to see a thousand plans forming in those beautiful eyes of hers.

This in turn gave Hinata a rare opportunity to speak at Naruto exclusively but this strange situation came as a surprise giving her no real subject of conversation, for her relief Naruto was the one to begin.

"What a day huh?" said Naruto leaning to speak close.

"And here I thought that things would go smoothly once I got used to this place!" continued Naruto with Hinata still not responding.

"You probably wonder from where do I know Shion over there; well she kind of has a weird fixation on my future you see, but please don't feel threatened by her, she is just a bit intense in her ways!" said Naruto trying more to reassure himself than Hinata.

"But why? Why would she be interested in your future?" were the questions forming into Hinata, but she didn't have the confidence to make them as the answer would be yet another hurtful truth.

Sensing her questions Naruto replied "The strange thing is that it is her duty so she can't help it, I bet she really doesn't want to be here but I am the one reason she is here so I would like everyone to give her an easy time"

This in turn evaporated Hinata's fears about Shion's possible romantic involvement with Naruto and in turn rose questions of why would someone be assigned to oversee Naruto's path to his own future.

Just as she pondered this Shion's hand slammed the table and screamed at Naruto's overwhelming friends "Enough! You all should just…" half screamed Shion with a vein popping on her forehead, but the moment Naruto's cool eyes basically told her to take it easy she said.

"P-P-Please, not all at the same time, it's hard to keep track of your topics" said Shion training a bothered smile.

At this Kiba and the others almost cried since this was the first time a girl didn't dismissed them telling them to go somewhere very hot or go express their love with themselves. Nodding to one another the guys then said in unison "Thank you very much Lady Shion, we shall repay your kindness a thousand times over!" and one by one began to speak their best lines as they also knew they were treading on thin ice.

This in turn made Naruto laugh while a brooding Vampire at a neighboring table observed the two new additions to Naruto's bunch of strange companions. Something about them made his blood stir with hostility.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

"So what exactly will you are doing here? I mean you said that you would asses me but how?" asked Naruto to Shion as they both headed to their class given that she was of a similar kind as Naruto.

"I said that I am a Heavenly Priestess of Sun's Spear, didn't I? Well there, girls and boys with similar powers to mine are taught a particular skill which in turn will become very useful for my mission" replied Shion.

"We are taught to detect corruption; spirits being bodiless entities are pure in their own particular way. A spirit becomes corrupted when it allows itself to be tainted by the influence of this world, we pick up that taint and trace it back to the spirit so we can banish it back to their own fold of existence preventing it from damaging ours" explained Shion.

Barely understanding Shion's explanations, Naruto ventured to ask "And have you detected corruption in me?"

This in turn made Shion stop and slightly blushing said "I can't say, at a personal level I don't think you are but to be certain there is a ritual that must be performed! But I have never performed it and I need time to prepare!"

Wondering why Shion would blush over a simple ritual, he laughed and said "Well, I don't know about rituals but if you think me good, then I guess I am at ease, thanks Shion it makes me feel reliefed!"

At this Shion blushed even more but as she lowered her head to avoid being seen she uttered a small prayer, for her worst fears wouldn't clear from her head now that Naruto became a friend of hers…

**AN: Done again!**

**I wanted to end the chapter with another steamy encounter with Naruto and Sakura but kind of felt odd with the flow of it so it shall wait for future chapters! Ha ha ha!**

**Anyway, from here on I'll be introducing the awaited NaruIno and NaruHina chapters I mentioned before and the long foretold winter break!**

**Now, I would like you people to give small suggestions about the next issues I am having trouble figuring out.**

**Next girls to help at the host club.**

**A special event within the school that involved something of a war of the sexes.**

**Any idea is welcome, no matter how silly it sounds, you don't know, it may reach the story itself.**

**Remember to share the love and leave a review**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**


	18. Three Wishes

**Chapter 18: Three Wishes**

Another week have gone by since Shion and Lee joined up their lives as students in the academy and so far things have settled once more into a more appeasing routine.

Now Naruto's morning were filled with Ino's greetings, Hinata's shyness, Sakura's kind cheery demeanor and the newly added moral righteousness of Shion becoming outraged by the debauchery Naruto was exposed to everyday.

To this Shion had a loyal group of desperate males behind her taking advantage of her inability to shake them away making them strangely blessed. Kiba and company counted themselves lucky that if such a pretty girl tolerated them, then their view in front of the other girls would improve to the point of not pulling out the pepper sprays!

Things at the club had also started to run properly for Naruto and peculiarly for Sasuke as well; so far Itachi hadn't tasked them with any special missions like the ones with Tayuya and Kin, as the girls coming to the club just needed an attentive ear on which to lay off their frustrations and a kind advice or a cold observation was all they needed to improve their lives.

As for the girls at the writing club (thought I forgot?) things also started to look up as they fell into a working unit in which they provided one another with the necessary requirements for their own projects.

Ino and Hinata had felled into quite an amusing pair as Ino always asked Hinata out of fun if some subjects of hers were proper for a value oriented story to which Hinata always blushed and immediately attempted to chastise Ino over her depravity. Ino proved to be quite smart writing a story that managed to invite naughty thoughts only to be surprised by characters that overcame them and demonstrated a strength Shizune praised at every corner.

Hinata on her side didn't received much help from Sakura, not that she didn't wanted or tried to help but her lack of clarity on the subject and her insistence on performing audio effects and reenacting some scenes didn't left the poor Hinata with much to work with. Still Hinata did got a clue from Sakura's love to the subject, she needed to create something that could excite and inspire people in a similar fashion as with Sakura. So she went to the classics and the heroic poems on great heroes and battles giving her a look at a long forgotten style and with her more delicate traits she managed to produce a story with a female lead which faced great challenges by enemies that came at her from different attack angles and not just the might of arms.

This in turn created an enthralling story that kept Shizune asking for more every week as even she found it very appealing to have a female classic style hero.

And finally the rosette girl which has been struggling to write her own composition despite Ino's advice and Shizune's references to the proper literature; so far her shyness towards the subject have been her more crippling obstacle as she lacked the confidence and familiarity of Ino or the maturity Shizune tried to inspire in her.

Truth was that Shizune believed that Sakura's lack of experience and curiosity made her feel too unwelcoming with the idea of writing an erotic romantic story and though she had provided Sakura with a large compendium of euphemisms to lessen the impact of more explicit words, the awkward girl just couldn't bring herself around the subject making the short pages she managed to write to lack the level of quality Shizune was certain Sakura could write.

Shizune even suggested Sakura to change subjects with one less uncomfortable, but seeing Ino and Hinata becoming successful with their own stories, made Sakura very stubborn and not backing away. Now clubs weren't formally a class that could be failed but Shizune didn't wanted her club to be the source of a dispirited Sakura so she was doing everything in her power to help the young vampire out.

And so far this is how things are going at the Academy besides reports of a creepy old guy hanging around the girl locker rooms after practices.

Today, a Friday is ending and the Host Club is about to close shop for the day much to the chagrin of many girls wanting to get genetic material out of Naruto or some ambitious upper class girls trying to win some favor from the stoic cool looking Sasuke.

As they bid their customers a fare well and change back into their uniforms, Itachi came forward and said "Very well my dear Hosts, today another successful evening of hearing and coaching our beautiful customers has come to an end; now you two probably would like to know when your next special assignment will come and I assure you that as we speak those girls are being selected! But for today, you may rest easy!"

Naruto and Sasuke couldn't help but look bothered by this; last time they risked a lot helping the girls, god only knows what kind of things they would have to do next time.

Right outside, a midsized girl in a brand new second year uniform slightly combed uncovered hair and faintly perfumed neck stood waiting shuffling slightly in apparent nervousness.

"Alright, just calm down you are here just to tell him how are you coming along and that you just need some help finding a good singer! We can go to town and discuss ideas as mature people and he will probably have some good ideas which are worth considering…and then our eyes will meet and we will hear a great symphony playing as our hearts begin to race!" thought Tayuya as she shook her head trying to clear it of strange thoughts.

Breathing in and out Tayuya recomposed herself and turned around when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Hi there whiskers! I was thinking, would you mind helping me with another problem? It isn't something as heavy like the last time but I would like to hear your insight on it! We could go over it at Veraluna so that we don't feel smothered by the school!" quickly said Tayuya without looking at the tall male in front of her.

"Well it would be my honor to help such a gracious maiden but I am puzzled as to why would you call me whiskers? That I know I shave quite religiously" said a court deep voice making Tayuya blink in doubt.

Turning her eyes to the male in front of her, she found a very different person than she expected as a black haired man stood there moving his fingers over his upper lip trying to find any traces of facial hair.

Blushing madly she just bowed and mechanically withdrew from there earning a short laugh from Itachi "The excitement of youth! It feels like it was yesterday when I teased Shizune! Oh wait I still do!"

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

Leaving faster than he had expected Naruto was left with a strange feeling that a girl was still around when he and Sasuke left the club room and went about their own business.

"Well I don't have any plans for today, so I'll call it early I guess, haven't been able to catch a good night sleep for a week for some reason…"casually said Naruto to the wind as he walked leisurely back to the dorms.

"Then maybe I can help with that darling…"whispered a seductive voice into Naruto's left ear making the boy jump startled forward and spin around frantically. It had been a while since anyone surprised him like that.

Laughing lightly Ino stood there with half closed eyes watching Naruto carefully as the boy watched her rather surprised but with increasing interest as she expected. After all she had spent some quality time at the bathroom applying some make up and re arranging her clothes to have a slightly different appeal than usual.

And indeed Naruto saw Ino as if she was a different person that night for her appeal actually made him feel a bit nervous over feeling under dressed to be in her presence.

"Hi there Ino, how are you doing? Heading to the dorms already?" asked Naruto as he stood back and approached Ino.

Ino smiled devilishly and replied "No unless you would accompany me…" while placing her index finger over Naruto's chest freezing him on the spot.

Naruto blushed and said "Alright, so can I help you with something?"

Circling him, Ino observed Naruto with a calm predatory gaze that made Naruto feel somewhat embarrassed and measured.

"You have become quite impressive since we met Naruto, but that is a given I guess… Say do you feel like fulfilling a wish of mine since have become so close to one another?" asked Ino stopping in front of Naruto.

Naruto was about to reply in earnest confusion, but before he could answer he remembered all of his experiences with Ino since their scuffle with the Trolls and became aware of the several times Ino have been pivotal to his well being at the school and that of his friends.

Smiling kindly he made a small bow and said "If it is in my power then your wishes will be my command!"

Laughing at Naruto's little act, Ino was quick to offer her hand in a proper manner and Naruto quickly took it guiding her arm to link with his.

"Then take me to Veraluna and lets have some well earned fun!" replied Ino with a true smile on her face that made Naruto feel nervous as it was a rare one for her.

**At Veraluna…**

Stepping down from the train, Naruto and Ino saw that the small makeshift town was crowded that night by couples linked by the arms and heads leaning on shoulders making Naruto gulp in embarrassment as he clearly felt out of place, but the moment Ino leant her head on his shoulders was when the alarms began to fire up within him.

"Don't sweat it darling, this way we won't draw attention unto ourselves and we'll manage to have a good time all the same, so just go with the flow" said Ino winking at Naruto who smiled in kind and effectively relaxed guiding her towards the town's several dining areas.

As they made their way they saw with some amusement the arcades which were packed full with all the unlucky and very likely jealous boys who came to town accompanied only by their equally miserable friends or brothers in arms.

Next they passed the skating ring which had been monopolized by the unlucky girls and not because they were ugly; girls at this academy aren't ugly at all, one might even say that they have a fairly large average of physically attractive girls and by all accounts they should be constantly asked out.

The problem with "monster" girls is that behind every pretty face there lies the possibility of a very nasty predatory species behind making them a rather unique challenge to date which in turn has earn them the literal title of man eaters.

The females they all watched silently as they rolled away while in turn Ino just raised her face in clear pride over being on this side of the spectacle. Meanwhile Naruto was sweating bullets as he managed to identify a couple of girls from his magic class who shot daggers and were probably incanting a foul thing to happen to him.

But amazingly none of the girls did any sort of violence towards them and this made Naruto wonder about some sort of unwritten code among the girls of this school, or perhaps a wild thing? Whatever the case, females on this world seemed much more threatening than on the other side!

"Well we are certainly in the right mood so how about I make my first wish?" asked Ino as they stood at the central plaza of the town.

Naruto blinked but quickly recomposed himself and said "Very well, then what will it be?"

Putting her finger on her lip as if wondering about her decision she moved it pointing it at peculiar store with a sign depicting a palette, a brush and a white canvas.

"There, I want you to make me a gift" cheerily said Ino as she twirled around and hopped away making Naruto follow her.

At the store, Kurenai was apparently making a part time job attending it in which several people were at different rooms making different plastic arts or painting some dead nature.

Kurenai was rather shocked to see Naruto without his now famous female entourage and just one of the girls that usually pursued his attentions. She nodded approvingly and allowed Naruto and Ino the privacy of a small room were a canvas was already waiting and a full set of painting colors was arranged next to a brand new palette.

"So you basically want me to make a portrait of you?" asked the nervous Naruto as Ino walked to the stool in front of the canvas.

"Yes, you did said that my wishes were your command right?" said Ino as she removed her jacket and removed the bow from her neck allowing a rather enticing look of her neck going down to her cleavage.

"Right! But just a warning, my old teacher used to say that my drawings at the school weren't realistic and lacked proper artistic goals; whatever all that meant, that is" replied Naruto as he took the coal and started to appraise Ino to the best of his ability.

Laughing lightly Ino just said "Don't worry so much, do your best shot darling! As long as it is from you it will be special I am sure, so don't do anything else but look at me and be inspired by my beauty"

Naruto laughed in turn and went about to his work almost resembling a real artist which in turn made Ino's cheeks go a bit rosy every time Naruto peeked at her from behind the canvas with piercing blue eyes which observed every last one of her details.

Ino could only think of how Naruto watched her every nook and crook, the line of her neck going down, how her legs crossed tightly one another hiding that bit of privacy every boy could only dream of, how her chest pushed strongly against her white shirt probably making the design in the bra become visible for Naruto.

All of this started to make her body go warm and sweat making her skin shine, but something much more worse was happening and she got wind of it; her instincts were starting to surface and they became harder to reign in every time Naruto peeked at her further enticing her to just drop this charade and jump him, claiming him once and for all.

She began to breathe faster and faster, as her nails started to grow little by little and her tail began to push at the hem of her skirt; her eyes became sharper and unconsciously she started to lick her lips.

Just as she withdrew preparing herself to do a very foolish yet pleasurable thing Naruto, peeked one last time and merrily announced "Done! Now I am no Da Vinci but I believe it isn't that bad"

At this Ino blinked surprised and quickly resumed her senses acknowledging how close she had come to basically rape Naruto, not that he wouldn't had enjoyed it but the idea of facing an irate Sakura, Hinata and Shion wasn't very appealing.

"R-R-Really? Well I did tell you that as long as it were yours it would be perfect" said Ino putting back her clothes in good order as she continued to breathe in and out.

Deciding that she was good again, Ino went to look at the painting Naruto was so proud of and smiling candidly at him she became shocked upon laying eyes on the portrait.

Ino was sincerely surprised as she was barely able to process what Naruto painted there, as she gawked at it he said "I took a couple of liberties with your dressing as I find it unworthy of a painting.

Ino nodded as she couldn't remove her eyes from the painting.

The painting depicted an extremely almost cartoonish painting of Ino dressed in an elegant high class dress of the age of illustration. She had dreamy eyes, a playful rosy smile, light make up, and her hair was in her usual pony tail only that it was curled at the end making it look very attractive and the work of several hours of combing and brushing.

And as the finishing touch she was grabbing a flower lightly in her hands and she was completely framed in flowers of different colors.

She couldn't do anything but gawk at it as her mind was having a hard time believing the picture in front of her, as Naruto so far hadn't shown much in terms of talent or finesse.

"Aw, it's awful right? That teacher was right, I don't have a scrap of talent in me; I am sorry Ino I didn't meant to paint you like this but you should probably have told me before…" said a saddened Naruto.

Turning around in a flash Ino didn't knew what else to do but grab Naruto's head and immediately bury it in her bust making him flail around as this time he didn't had time to take some air.

"It's perfect Naruto, you are just perfect…" said Ino closing her eyes and grabbing Naruto even tighter.

Right at that moment Kurenai walked in saying "Alright guys, time's up if you wish I can store your work and let you have a go at it later next week…"

At that exact moment Naruto's arms stopped moving and the moment Kurenai laid eyes on the painting she only said "Oh my!"

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

Having wrapped the portrait, Naruto and Ino made their way out of the painting store and decided both to go grab a bite as she was suddenly starving for some reason and needed something warm inside of her. (He He!)

As they both sat there eating crepes and surrounded by equally entertained couples, Ino was the first to speak after finishing three crepes in a row, all courtesy of Naruto's gama chan wallet.

"So Naruto, are you having fun tonight?" asked Ino a she wiped her mouth in an elegant fashion.

Letting a single tear for his disemboweled wallet Naruto recomposed himself and with a smile replied "Of course! To be honest I have been feeling a bit tense this week with the club and I haven't had a decent night sleep either. This is a rather welcomed respite you know?"

Going rosy on her cheeks Ino smiled tenderly once more making Naruto a bit embarrassed for some reason and replied "T-that's great darling, this night is also for you then; now once we are done with this little lunch, you think to be up for my next wish?"

Gulping slightly Naruto gathered his resolve and prayed that another teacher would rescue him in time if the need arose.

"Of course! As I said before, your wish is my command!" replied Naruto giving Ino one of his best smiles.

"Wonderful! And don't worry it'll be a less stimulating experience, I promise!" said Ino earning a relieved expression from Naruto.

"Very well, then we are off to the moon gardens!" announced Ino making Naruto get a confused expression.

**At the Moon Gardens…**

Here to both teens' surprise, Anko stood as the attendant with a very funny leaf oversized cap on her head which made both Naruto and Ino have a good laugh only to be scolded by the angry Anko who complained over losing some extra cash in eBay.

Having purchased two tickets, once more at Gama chan's expense, both Ino and Naruto made their way into the intricate paths full of flowers within the gardens.

There Naruto made his way to smell every flower he had never seen before and observe with keen interest all the other plants and their peculiar shapes.

Seeing Naruto's eagerness, Ino was quick to began her expert explaining about the varied assortment of flora in this garden.

According to her, the plants and flowers here were examples of long lost vegetation and some of the vegetation found only at the shadow dimensions. The explaining for the restriction of this plants was that unlike most of the plants found on Earth, these possessed important alchemical properties that came in handy for the twilight children at the magic class or because they outright had their own mystical effects on the world making them rather dangerous for unwary humans.

Ino answered with a broad smile every question that came from Naruto and was quick point which plants and flowers possessed aphrodisiac effects making him wary of sniffing them out much to Ino's chagrin though she was quick to grab a few leafs and petals with expert and well veiled movements.

"Wow Ino! I didn't know they had such things over here! Had I known I would have come to see this place from day one!" said Naruto as he stopped in front of Ino making her turn her face in embarrassment.

"Oh my, darling you are like a little child in a candy store! But tell me, do you recognize the flowers we are surrounded with?" said Ino stepping closer to Naruto.

Blinking in doubt, Naruto turned around and saw that they were indeed surrounded by a bunch of glowing flowers and after two seconds of thinking he remembered.

"Right! These are the same flowers of that night when…oh sorry I didn't meant to make you remember such a bad night" said Naruto feeling a bit awkward.

"Nonsense darling, yes it may have started as a rather stressful evening but you have to admit that it ended quite well" said Ino getting slightly closer to him.

"Yeah, it was a good thing that Sakura and the others came at the nick of time! I don't want to think of what would have happened should they have arrived a bit later!" said Naruto making Ino misstep slightly at Sakura's mention.

"Yeah they were quite helpful…but say don't these flowers remind you of something more special?" said Ino almost pleading for Naruto to be able to read her mind.

Giving his back to Ino, Naruto turned to look at the flowers and become entranced with their eerie gentle glow, and remembering that night he did thought of something important.

"You know? That day was one of the most interesting I ever had, I mean almost every day here is quite memorable but that peculiar day was slightly more peculiar. You began by having the entire classroom being either at your command or oozing pure anger!" began Naruto making Ino blush with a bit of embarrassment.

"Then you turned your batteries at me for some reason and then went hay wire on me when I rejected your advances; I mean, I was very flattered but it didn't felt right for me to accept your intentions without honest feelings behind" continued Naruto making Ino look at him again.

"Then that scuffle with the trolls, boy was I worried they would do such a horrible thing to you! I mean you can get under people's skin rather easily but no one deserves such a thing no matter their previous actions! I got so mad at them but luckily things turned right after all! Then you went missing and we all searched for you" continued Naruto slightly grazing a glowing flower surprising himself over feeling for the first time its natural warmth.

"And there you were, hiding among this beautiful flowers, hurt and scared but above all ashamed; then and there I saw a very different face of the usually confident and rowdy Ino. You looked so lonely back then, and I…and I just wanted to change that you know? Now we are friends and these flowers reminds me of how lucky I am to have you in my life, you have helped me so much and to be honest, you are part of this wonderful experience I go through every day!" said Naruto making Ino look a bit disappointed without him noticing.

Before he turned to address Ino, Naruto was stopped in mid movement as Ino wrapped her arms around him from behind pressing her breasts against his back making him go stiff for a second.

"I-Ino?" asked Naruto with a slight blush on his face.

"Let's just be like this for a while…" whispered Ino making Naruto stop right there and then.

**Afterwards…**

As they were leaving Ino presented Naruto with a small vase and in it a tiny shoot of green leaves stood trying to reach to the heavens.

"What's this?" asked Naruto to Ino as he grabbed the vase.

"This is a Philia Flower! It's a magical flower grown first in the legendary gardens of Aphrodite and its most peculiar aspect it's that this flower grows its leaves and petals in tune with the soul of the one tending to it! I want you to nurture this flower to its full cycle and once it blooms, give me that flower!" said Ino with a timid smile.

Observing with keen interest the flower, Naruto then turned to Ino and with a large grin replied "Sure thing! It'll be fun! It's almost more a like a gift to me!"

Grinning back at him Ino said "Oh darling, you don't know the kind of gifts I like to give!"

This made Naruto gulp and blush madly.

**On the train late at night…**

Naruto and Ino rode on the train back to the Academy grounds and there Naruto noticed that they were the only ones riding on the wagon.

Feeling a bit uneasy about something Naruto turned to Ino was dozing off while leaning on his shoulder.

At that moment Naruto remembered that he still owed Ino one last wish.

Not wanting to bother the tired Ino, Naruto whispered to her "Hey, you still have one last wish!"

Grabbing his arm, Ino leaned even more on him and whispered back with closed eyes "Never ever make me go away, I beg you…"

This made Naruto's eyes go wide in surprise as he didn't got the reason behind such a wish, of course he would never make a friend go away, he treasured them all and now that he finally had friends he would never part ways with them!

Dismissing it as a dream, Naruto whispered back into Ino's exposed ear "I'll never make you go away, I promise…"

At this Ino smiled broadly and pulled Naruto's arm between her breasts making Naruto's ride back to the academy a very embarrassing one.

**AN: Three in the morning but I've done it!**

**I was quite inspired for this one, not to mention that three cups of coffee after dinner helped as well.**

**So the NaruIno chapter is out of the way, on to the NaruHina and then to a steamy action packed NaruSaku one to wrap thing up and go to the winter break for some family reunions, or perhaps unexpected visits?**

**Wait and see friends! On the meantime share the love and leave a review!**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**


	19. Soft as Snow

**Chapter 19: Soft as Snow**

Waking up to the gentle ringing of the glass bells early in the morning Hinata was thankful that such a nice wakeup call in the girls dorms resembled so much the chiming of the snowflakes wind bells that always played with the sunrise back at the snow people lands.

She stretched her arms wide but always keeping a cute property to it as to don't look spoiled, tired or uneducated; all of this product of a very strict education on how to be a proper woman in the hopes of letting them find a husband in the right time so they don't fall under the very unpleasant task of having their partners chosen by the grief stricken Snow Priestess.

Hinata went about her daily flexions and seeing that her clothes for the day were tidy and properly ironed she went to grab her bath kit and having making her bed stepped outside joining the long line of girls heading to the showers to begin their day in the academy.

On the line she spotted the messy tightly dressed Sakura who could barely stand awake but still advancing, the scantily dressed Ino seemingly in very high spirits and shockingly equally dressed Shion trailing them while letting out a long treaty on values and morality that no one seemed to hear at all.

"G-G-Good morning…" said Hinata shyly not really wanting to draw attention at her.

"Mornin…yawn!" managed to say Sakura as she scratched her head moving her messy hair.

"Hello Hinata, ready for another wondrous day at school?" chimed an incredibly cheery Ino making every other girl there see her with some envy.

"Sure…" answered Hinata somewhat freaked by the otherwise grumpy Ino.

"Good morning Miss Hyuuga, I hope this day finds you well and I may add that your dressing tastes are quite commendable" said Shion as she uncurled her neatly tied hair, apparently she was even more picky about her sleeping rites.

"Thanks…" answered Hinata feeling down over seeing that her blonde counterpart was much more confident than she, not to mention that she was even stricter on the morality issue than hers, and who was she to judge when she tried to kidnap Naruto sometime ago.

At the showers she once more compared herself to the other girls and in some corner of her mind she found them superior to her.

Sakura's extremely athletic body was once the picture of health and physical prowess, but after some unknown after effect of drinking Naruto's blood it became dotted with curves and the right places filled making her look powerful yet very feminine.

Ino washed her body almost as if she was performing in a soft porn flick, you know without the actual self stimulation; she wasn't with the rippling muscles of Sakura but her body looked tight and soft at the same time, with a very provocative proportion between her chest, waist and hips.

Then Shion, well she was an exact physical copy of hers; with very large breasts, a plump body making her a buxom vision of a classic desired woman. The real distinctive trait between she and Shion was their hair which in Shion's case was a bleached blonde color making her look almost very pure.

Looking around, Hinata saw a varied assortment of attractive girls washing their bodies and speaking with more energy among each other once the water activated their minds.

Then and there she saw how different she was from everyone else, for as she observed them more closely she noticed their confident glances, wide grins, loud laughter and booming declarations.

"Why can't I be like them? What makes them so different? I mean, I don't think I am that ugly and I am very clean, well mannered, I know how to cook, clean, weave, and if necessary first aid and CPR!" thought Hinata as she continued to see how Shion scolded Ino over her obscene showering display.

"Look at them, so certain, so confident, so strong! Where do they get it from? If things go like this Naruto will stop talking to me altogether" thought a saddened Hinata as she stopped the water and went to dry her body.

Back in her room, Hinata putted on the uniform in a swift yet elegant fashion making certain that her clothes folded as gently as possible to make it look brand new for the longest time possible.

Remembering that all of her pending assignments were done or well advanced she was about to leave when blushing she remembered to grab her now quite used Icha Icha book. Despite being a perverted book, she just couldn't pry her eyes away of it re reading every chapter that her shared sessions allowed.

Tucking it away she inspected her room once more and feeling content with the rigorous level of order, she left and went about to begin another week at the academy.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

Hinata sighed the moment Naruto and the other boys greeted them as usual, every boy except Naruto immediately surrounded Shion making a thousand questions at the same time.

As she moved close to Naruto to once more pry him away from Ino's tight embrace only to be surprised when Ino was not even touching him but something much worse. They were talking with large honest smiles on their eyes and a relaxed posture indicating a warm relationship between one another.

They stood as close to each other as Naruto usually stood of Sakura whom Hinata considered to be first in the race to Naruto's heart.

"W-W-What's going on? W-W-What happened? When did they become like this? How did I miss it?" thought Hinata with rising panic as her mind went through every plausible possibility.

The moment Ino spoke "I just love the gift you gave me! I wish I could show it to everyone!" Hinata went frozen.

"I think it would be rather troublesome if you showed it at the Academy!" replied Naruto making Ino squeal exited.

On that moment Hinata's hands became icy claws and she just turned around stomping towards the school almost hyperventilating as she hid her hands in her sweater shredding it slightly

Just as they were about to walk at the Academy buildings Naruto wondered aloud looking in several directions "Did anyone saw Hinata today?"

**Later at the shared reading session…**

"Oh Ryu that was quite educating, I didn't knew one could feel such a thing from doing it there!" Said Miki as she fell next to Ryu without caring to cover herself with the bed covers giving him a treat of a sight" finished saying the rosy Sakura letting out a breath.

"Wow Sakura! You sure have gained some confidence at these things. You usually let me do all the "hot" scenes alone!" said Ino with no real animosity as she was clearly sparkling in her good mood.

"Yeah, hope it doesn't make you feel uncomfortable or something" said Naruto as he was sincerely surprised that Sakura requested to read those parts this time. To be honest he felt quite embarrassed of doing it with Sakura after having grown used to do this with Ino (Confusing language?)

"All I needed was to see it as if this pesky little book was challenging me to do it! So it is another foe on the ground for me!" declared Sakura holding high her fist making Naruto and Ino laugh and soon she as well.

"W-What's with this mood? Sakura should be incapable of reading those parts and Naruto was already shielded against this book! And Ino! What's wrong with her? She should be teasing me and Sakura while trying to make Naruto say a dirty word and jump to comply! When did these three act like this?" furiously thought Hinata not even reading the book and be at the wrong page completely.

This in turn made Hinata's usually soft and worried eyes, be sharper, trembling as they moved from one person to the next and her teeth greet in utter frustration and annoyance.

Almost as if sensing her distress Naruto looked at her and said "Something wrong Hinata?"

Blinking in surprise Hinata blurted a rather loud and angry "No!" and immediately she took her hands to her mouth seeing the surprise in Sakura, Ino and Naruto's faces.

Looking sideways and not knowing what to do, Hinata scrambled to her feet and said quickly "I am very sorry but would you finish the chapter on your own? I'll read it later and give you my notes on it"

And with it she turned around giving her back to all of them and began to walk quickly with no clear destination in mind.

"Didn't saw that one coming, I thought she loved this book despite always acting shy and proper" said Ino in honest confusion.

"Maybe she had to go to the restroom! Sometime you just can't help it!" said Sakura as she was even more confused about Hinata's sudden outburst.

This made Ino burst in laughter but Naruto barely made any sound as he saw Hinata's back moving away and turn a corner.

He made a confused scowl and went back to the book casting one last look in her direction.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

"Hinata? Mmm I am not very sure of what to say but this particular chapter hardly comes along with how your story has been playing so far; I am intrigued, why did the heroine would turn on her companions when they have been together from the very beginning and already reached an agreement" said Shizune feeling somewhat confused over the suddenly violent and confusing chapter Hinata just rendered.

"They violated their agreement and the heroine also discovered they had been demons posing as her friends, it is only natural that the heroine would turn her might on them and dismemberment was the right course of action; in my opinion it's perfectly reasonable" replied then now visibly angry Hinata which was a rather scary sight to behold due to its rarity.

"Yes, but it's just that it doesn't add up with how the story is being constructed so far, not to mention that you never gave any hints or plausible reasons as to their betrayal or their suddenly newfound nature as demons. I am sorry Hinata but I just can't accept this chapter, it has far too many inconsistencies and to be honest the style and quality are far inferior to your otherwise excellent renditions; I'll give you another week to entirely remake this chapter" said Shizune giving back Hinata her most recent rendition.

Hinata took the paper and went back to her sitting place while Shizune went to speak with Ino and Sakura.

"Girls, I have to say that your most recent chapters are quite good! Ino, you keep making a great story without resorting to vulgarity and in the end, despite all odds you keep to the subject assigned; I have to admit that I am becoming something of your fan!" said Shizune earning a proud grin from Ino.

"And you Sakura, well you certainly have been struggling but your hard work is finally paying off; this recent addition is starting to shape up and while you are still avoiding the most "exciting" elements of your subject, you are constructing a compelling scenario and your characters are well on their way to the heart of the matter. If you keep this up the climax of your story will come through as a well deserved reward for both the characters and the readers, just remember, eventually you'll have to get on with that against you have been resisting so much!" said Shizune as she gave back the chapter to Sakura who smiled awkwardly as she blushed over the compliment from Shizune and having to brave the topic of sex and romance in her story.

At this praise Hinata couldn't help but to rip apart her own hand written chapter unconsciously as she barely managed to keep her anger in check. Her anger was starting to become rather obvious which in turn instinctively draw the attention of those around her.

Ino and Sakura didn't reacted openly as Hinata has been oozing that rather scary aura the whole day but Shizune was unaware and having a special spot for her writing girls she went ahead into the opening maw of a very scary monster.

"Hinata? Are you alright, is there something wrong? You know you can speak to me right? We are friends aren't we?" said Shizune moving her hand close to Hinata.

At that instant as Shizune's hand was about to make contact with Hinata, instinctive alarms flared within Sakura and Ino who got on their feet and launched themselves at Shizune.

Thanks to Sakura's vampire speed, Shizune's hand was removed from Hinata's proximity as the air around her became foggy indicating the very sudden change of temperature going around her.

Shizune blinked hard and realized what just transpired, and when turning to look at Hinata now did she realized how different she looked.

Gone was the kind and shy looking Hinata, only to be replaced by a pale skinned girl with icy eyes and pursed lips as her gaze was lacking in all sorts of compassion or sympathy.

"H-H-Hinata?" asked Shizune now feeling scared of her own student as it slowly moved her stare to address her.

"Yes, Miss Nekotan?" said Hinata in a low terrifying voice.

At this Shizune jumped behind Sakura and Ino who were on their guard but equally confused over Hinata's extreme change.

"What's wrong with you cold feet?" asked Ino half heartedly feeling quite overwhelmed by Hinata.

"Wrong with me? There is nothing wrong with me…I am the same as always, it's the whole world that's wrong…" replied Hinata as she sported a very creepy insane smile.

Ino stepped back sincerely freaked out by this Hinata.

"Hey Hinata! Calm down, you are scaring us! We are your friends, if something is bothering you, we can help you!" said Sakura not being intimidated by Hinata.

"Help me? Didn't you heard, I am fine, it's the rest of the world that is wrong! But worry not, I know I can't win against you no matter what I do, so I will just keep to myself from now on…" said Hinata in that eerie tone that made Shizune and Ino so unsettled.

"Miss Nekotan, I am afraid that my story so far won't be finished anymore, but I'll be glad to give you a new one, though I rather do so without having to meet anymore after school. I just realized that there is much I need to do and very little time left…" said Hinata addressing Shizune who hid behind Ino for her dear life.

Shizune didn't even answer as she was now genuinely terrified for Hinata's presence had become unbearably hostile and dangerous.

At that moment Hinata dropped all of her hostility and slowly grabbed her things not caring to drag the backpack through the floor and turned to leave.

"Hey wait!" managed to say Ino.

"What for? Don't you remember what I am? I can't allow myself to be deluded anymore, I don't have a lot of time left, so be happy not like I was much of a competition to begin with…" said Hinata without turning to look at the shocked Ino.

"What was that?" asked Sakura as she turned to look at Ino who was gaping with a confused expression that almost resembled some sort of sadness.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

"Mmm, why would Ino tell me to seek Hinata out? One could almost think that they don't like each other that much to begin with" thought Naruto as he looked for Hinata throughout the school grounds as the sun began to settle.

"But now that I think it, Hinata has been quite odd since this morning for some reason. She didn't even tried to get in Ino's way this morning" continued to think Naruto as he went through the same corridor for the fifth time.

"Gosh! If Hinata wants to disappear not even a paparazzi would find her!" Naruto said aloud in frustration when he came up with Itachi who apparently just came from teasing Shizune as his playful grin seemed to indicate.

"Oh hello there Naruto, what a surprise to meet you at these hours! Are you looking for something left behind?" asked Itachi as he fell in step with Naruto.

"Kind of, more like looking for someone but it's terribly difficult, this school is huge and night is about to begin, you know about our curfew!" complained Naruto.

Itachi nodded as if clearly understanding Naruto and punching his fist against his opened hand he exclaimed "Well, I am no expert but if this person is worth looking then you should know where it is! I mean for someone to go the extra mile for another that means that you too are somewhat connected and therefore you should be able to find that person without much trouble!"

"Huh?" wondered Naruto at Itachi's rather strange remark on relationships.

"To be more clear, where would you be if you could be in that person's shoes and you wanted to be left alone but not completely unavailable?" explained Itachi as he took another turn.

"What?" asked Naruto but Itachi was too quick for him and was already too far to go after.

Stopping a second, Naruto saw through the window of the building the last rays of day as he acknowledged how unfruitful his pursuit has been.

Going over Itachi's words he wondered aloud, "If I was as crafty and silent as Hinata, where I would hide? She is shy and silent but never stays too far from us…Would she be…?

**Fifteen minutes later…**

"Hinata? Are you here?" asked Naruto to the empty space behind the boys dorms where the trash containers awaited to morning to be emptied.

Not hearing any answer, Naruto began to listen and move his hands through the air trying to find the generic traces of Hinata's presence in the area.

Catching a drift of wet air Naruto followed it to a rather well secluded space between the trash containers and it lead into a small room within the dorms themselves.

"Maybe she entered through here when she first began to stalk me" thought Naruto shivering slightly remembering that first encounter with Hinata.

Upon opening the door Naruto felt a draft of air pushing outside as the change in temperature forced the very cold air outside.

"Hinata?" asked Naruto to the cold apparently empty room.

Naruto didn't hear an answer but did hear a shuffling sound at the corner of the room where there was an old dirty clothes cart.

Sighing and smiling with some amusement Naruto went ahead to the cart and rested his elbow on the cart making it shuffle once more.

"Wonder where would Hinata be? And here I was thinking to ask her about some issues within my club" said Naruto directing his voice towards the cart.

"Those girls are quite pushy and I am getting quite tired, maybe I should just give it to them and be ridden with the pressure…" continued Naruto as Hinata burst out of the cart with an old sock on her head.

"No! Whatever they ask of you, you just can't give it because of a silly reason such as being pressured to!" said Hinata with indignity in her eyes.

Grinning at Hinata, Naruto couldn't help but start laughing at Hinata who immediately blushed over being discovered and went back to hide in the cart.

"Come on Hinata, haven't you stopped doing this foolish act of hiding?" said Naruto as he went to grab Hinata and managing to find the hem of her sweater effectively pulling the girl who kept her eyes shut.

"Now now, what's wrong with you? I thought you wouldn't do these things anymore!" asked Naruto removing the old clothes from Hinata and putting her gently on the ground in front of him.

"I-I-It's not about you, not anymore that is…" said Hinata giving her back to Naruto.

Making a confused expression Naruto got in front of Hinata and asked again "What are you talking about? Ino just told me to find you and speak with you, something happened right?"

Slightly greeting her teeth Hinata said "I had something a slight fall out with her and things may have gotten slightly out of control during club activities. But I promise that it won't happen again! I saw the error of my ways and I am confident that I won't have any more problems with her…or anyone else for that matter…"

Once more looking confused Naruto sighed and asked gently "Would you mind telling me what exactly happened? You know I am your friend and I did promise to help you right? So stop being evasive, please…"

Hearing those words from Naruto, Hinata turned around and retold her day to Naruto omitting to speak of her current feelings and more personal decisions.

"So you had a bad day and gave Shizune the scare of her life; that's not you Hinata, from all of my friends you are perhaps the most kind hearted one and I believe that you can trust me if something is bothering you" said Naruto knowing that Hinata was still elusive with the heart of the matter.

"Can I? We have been here for more than a month at this school and already has so many things changed, with the other guys, you, Sakura and Ino, Shion and Lee…But I, I just don't feel that I have changed that much and so many of the things I trusted would endure as they were have also changed and very quickly too" began to say Hinata.

"Is this because of your people's rules? Are you worried about it still? Didn't I told you that I would help you find someone worthy and that besides you still had plenty of time to figure something out, I mean you won't have to go back until you are seventeen" replied Naruto thinking he caught to heart of the matter.

"There is some truth that my mission weights in my mind but that's not it" said Hinata pulling out the crystal snow flake necklace he gave to her when she and Ino heard of the earrings he had bought Sakura at Veraluna.

"You know what this necklace meant for me? What it still means? It meant that I had a place in your life, that however tiny there were some feelings for me; But most importantly that I still had a chance…" whispered Hinata feeling very embarrassed at the moment.

"You mean that you are still interested in me for your…you know what" said Naruto also feeling a bit embarrassed.

"What's the point in hiding it? Do you see me hanging around someone else? Seeking other men or imitating Ino to snatch a guy? The truth was that I was comfortable in the position we were and for a second allowed myself to believe that it would always be like that" said Hinata.

"But then you changed, Sakura changed and now Ino changed as well; but I am still the same" said Hinata.

Laughing lightly Naruto made Hinata flinch as if being offended but the moment he placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder he began "Of course I have changed and so have the others, but that is only normal, it's part of growing up and facing new things every day. We aren't the same we were a year ago and in this academy we aren't the same that when we began!"

Blinking in surprise Hinata squeaked "What?"

"Well to be honest, I used to be very afraid of this place, you guys were the first monsters I ever encountered in my life…besides my family that is; but now I have werewolves, vampires, succubus and snow people as my friends! And if you ask me we have all changed from who we were at the beginning" said Naruto as he got into a pensive mood.

"Kiba and Shino became our fast friends and stopped being aggressive, Sakura is more restricted, Ino has gotten a lot nicer, Shikamaru and Chouji, well they haven't changed that much but they are good and even Sasuke…well he is still something of a brooding bastard but he works with me and I heard he did a great job with one of our tasks!" continued Naruto with a grin remembering his friends antics.

"And finally you Hinata; you may think that you haven't changed at all but that's because you focus too much on others before stopping to think of yourself for a moment" said Naruto making Hinata get a shocked expression.

"You probably wonder so let me explain. When we first met you were hiding under a bus seat, then you went stalker on me, tried to kidnap me and…well you used to be quite a freaky one; but you stopped being like that, you started to use a sweater instead of a winter jacket, you became friends with Sakura and Ino and also joined the same club, and you are always on sight" said Naruto making Hinata feel a bit confused.

"Maybe these things seem small to you but they show that you have changed as well, and I believe that you have changed for good" finished Naruto.

"But I haven't changed like the others; they have bloomed and become so bright! How can I keep myself in the face of them?" asked Hinata in a pleading tone.

"So what if they changed so fast? Consider yourself a winter flower Hinata, that it has to wait a very long time to bloom properly and has to overcome tests that none other have to!" said Naruto drawing Hinata's attention along with a huge blush.

"They have changed at their own pace but I am certain that you'll become something amazing, you want to know why? Because I know for a fact that you are kind, good hearted, educated, clean and a beacon of quiet morality and property" said Naruto with a smile.

"Really? Whispered Hinata sinking her face down.

"Every time I see you standing close whenever we are all together it just makes me feel calmer, you know? And it's because in this wild academy of ours everything can go into a strange pandemonium in a second! But you always stand close with that serene expression and you always come to my help when I am being smothered by Ino or my clothes are a bit out of place" replied Naruto.

"I guess I have come to trust that you'll be there to make sure that nothing goes out of hand and that you can literally cool us down" said Naruto with a snicker at his lame joke.

Wiping her eyes of the tears threatening to escape from her eyes, Hinata said "So I have changed too? Can I still be there with you?"

"Of course! I don't want you to go away! As I said you are my respite of the daily craziness, you are the softer side of my day! And you should have more faith in me and the others, we are your friends and though we won't always agree with one another, you can be certain that we don't want you to go away or be someone you aren't! Be yourself and if you think that we treading over you then step up and make us know!" said Naruto holding Hinata's hand.

"So I can tell Ino to stop being such a hussy and Sakura to settle down or Shion to stop being so bossy and root for Lee?" asked an excited Hinata making Naruto nervous.

"Well how about we take it one small step at a time? Like speaking up more often and leveling the ground with Ino and Sakura? You three don't seem to acknowledge this but you are friends already and you should really make them know too" said Naruto.

"Alright…" said Hinata standing up as the air inside got warmer.

Stepping outside as they both bade each other a good night Hinata turned to look at Naruto's retreating back

"I won't give up on you!" she thought with a smile.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

The next day Naruto became very surprised when she saw Hinata no longer wearing her large sweater but a long sleeved thread jacket with half opened buttons.

And she was about to speak her mind to everyone, in short words; she said to Ino to be more proper, as a lady shouldn't be so open with her feelings to her loved one.

To Sakura to snap up earlier in the morning and to Shion to be more discreet with her morality issues towards the others and to everyone's surprise she was quick to fix Naruto's clothes, fix his hair in a manner more to her liking and bid him a very nice "Good Morning" which in turn made Ino tremendously irritated and threw her into a small fit of discussion with her as they headed to the school grounds.

Also the moment Hinata entered the classroom Shizune cowed under her desk with her cat ears poking out.

At this Hinata was quick to offer her apologies to her and immediately gave her the chapter she redid along with a small present that consisted of home baked cookies. At this Shizune jumped to hug her thanking that she would be left alone with Ino whispering naughty stuff to Sakura and her demanding a more exciting turn for all the stories.

"What's up with her?" asked Sakura with an awkward smile as she was somewhat surprised with Hinata.

"Guess she is blooming in her own way…" replied Naruto quite amused with Hinata's new behavior.

**AN: Done!**

**Don't know what to make of this one to be honest. It started right but something doesn't feel completely right.**

**Guess I'll have to work with Hinata's personal story some more on later chapters, I am too tired right now to think well anyway.**

**Hope you like it so far and be ready for the next important time skip as Sakura's chapter comes up right before winter break. Now that I think it, Halloween happens right before winter but to be honest I don't want to make a Halloween chapter since it already feels like Halloween everyday at their academy and I feel that they should be offended by that party where humans mimic them.**

**Maybe I'll come up with another dance event or something, ideas are welcomed as always.**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**


	20. Bloody Smile

**Chapter 20: Bloody Smile**

"Fuh fuh fuh, my oh my Naruto, you certainly perk up in the mornings…" purred Sakura as she slowly straddled Naruto wearing nothing but a white unbuttoned shirt letting him know that it was all she was wearing.

"Can't help it when I wake to such a sight" said Naruto slightly getting on a sitting position reaching the level of Sakura's face who returned him a playful smile.

"So last night wasn't enough for you? Lately I feel that no matter what I do or try, you just don't get enough do you?" mewled Sakura as she began to rub herself against Naruto.

"Don't say that, only you give me that special rush I love so much! If only I have only been craving it more and more!" said Naruto as he grabbed Sakura by the waist stopping her motions and making her pout.

"You are just incorrigible!" exclaimed Sakura as she closed her eyes.

"So what it will be? Will I get it?" asked Naruto with a large grin.

"You bet!" said Sakura with her fangs fully exposed and her eyes shining an emerald green light.

At that instant Sakura sank her fangs deep into Naruto's exposed neck making him greet his teeth in a mix of pleasure and pain.

Blood trickled from his neck an unto his chest smearing Sakura's skin as well, turning the whole thing into a rather bloody spectacle as they began to roll on one another.

Letting go of Naruto's neck with blood still dropping from her mouth Sakura said "Now do I get mine?"

"Of course!" growled Naruto as his body erupted into golden flames that didn't burned but instead embraced them both invigorating them like nothing in this world could.

Naruto grabbed the ecstatic Sakura by the neck that seemed to be panting and closing his own eyes went for his price.

Beep Beep Beep Beep!

"Ah!" screamed Naruto as fell from his bed curled in his own sheets.

"What the hell? Was that a dream?" said Naruto aloud seeing the place he was as he breathed in and out quickly.

Feeling strange he went about inspecting his own neck looking for any bite marks but sighed relieved when he found nothing.

"Boy, that was a strange one…Now that I think about it she hasn't bit me in a very long time…Maybe she is managing with some other source of blood? Or Vampires don't really need that much blood to begin with?" pondered Naruto not being able to remember exactly the last time Sakura bit him for his blood.

"Now that I remember, when she went strange on me Sasuke basically barked her that she shouldn't drink more of my blood! What a bastard, Headmaster Senju did say that as long as she asked there shouldn't be any problems!" continued to reason from the floor the pensive Naruto.

"But she did changed quite a bit…"thought Naruto blushing when remembering the new improved body of Sakura, especially when they attended the gym class, but grimaced when Anko later on appeared wearing her own bloomers; it's not like he didn't liked the view but when she basically smeared her body against him, he had to endure three very angry girls for days!

"Maybe my blood accelerated her development? Well she did use to drink a lot from me…Well I certainly improved as well, maybe monsters do develop differently than humans" finished thinking Naruto as he picked himself from the ground still covered in his sheets.

"Oh but who cares? Today is Saturday and I don't feel like worrying too much!" said Naruto with a broad smile as he stretched ready to begin a peaceful weekend.

As he did this, he noticed that Sakura was holding unto the ledge of his window with her eyes glued to his own midsection and a growing blush on her face.

Freaking out Naruto turned to look down and realized that he was still "afflicted" by his previous dream.

Falling down he immediately covered himself with his sheets and screamed "S-S-Sakura? What are you doing there? More importantly aren't we on a third floor?"

Opening his window Sakura jumped inside still blushing over the unexpected picture and sat facing away from him.

"Sorry but it's only that I was terribly bored and to be honest I am done with all my assignments and kind of thought that you and I could…hang out today?" said Sakura sounding almost shy.

This in made Naruto feel shy as well for some reason and somewhat flattered since it was unheard of that a girl came to pick up a guy!

Hurrying to return to normality Naruto rummaged through his clothes and quickly putted some sweat pants and a jacket on while inspecting his room trying to think if there's anything that may hurt his image before others.

Sighing seeing that this was the best he could get, Naruto turned to address Sakura who was already sitting more properly.

Appraising her Naruto noticed by the first time that day that Sakura was wearing short tight fitting jeans, black leather knee high boots and a simple red long sleeved shirt with three white buttons.

Noticing that this was one of those rare occasions when he would see her without her uniform, Naruto couldn't help but keep staring at her without making noise due to the rarity of the event.

Not removing his eyes from her Naruto sat in front of her and just stood there looking somewhat dumb.

Sakura slightly turned her face and with a tiny blush she said "Is there something on my face?"

Realizing his deed Naruto flailed his arms around and quickly said "Oh God! I am so sorry I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable; it's only that, well it's quite rare to see you without the uniform! Oh sorry! I didn't wanted it to sound strange...I am so dumb!"

Laughing at his panic Sakura lifted a hand which immediately calmed Naruto bringing him down to sit back and be quiet.

"Don't worry, to be honest I was also a bit nervous, I had never visited friends of anything beyond school and you know what I told you of my life at the human world" said Sakura trying her best not to look down.

"Besides, this is also the first time I see you in your regular clothes! You are quite different than I imagined!" said Sakura sounding almost amused.

"You are right, guess uniforms can be quite deceiving when considering other people; to be honest I didn't expected you to wear that kind of clothes!" said Naruto making Sakura's eye brow twitch.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Sakura trying to keep her gentle smile which was already warping into something scary.

"Yikes! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to make it sound like that... I didn't get to hang out with anyone much in my own town either. Still it was wrong of me to say that…" said Naruto looking slightly sad.

"Never mind that, how about if we hang out today, you don't seem like you have any plans do you?" asked Sakura getting up.

Getting up as well Naruto grinned and said "Alright, since we are both free it does sound great but don't you think everyone else will want to hang out as well today?"

"Don't know, Hinata said that she was going to make a thorough cleaning of her room and help out with cleaning the showers, the other day a couple of girls got a bit nasty with one another and busted a wall!" chirped Sakura remembering the scene of a harpy and a centaur going at each other.

"And Ino said that Shizune asked her to be with her today for a quick counseling on dealing with a bothersome individual; wonder why she didn't told me, I know many grappling hooks that can take care of any jackass" said Sakura going through the reasons compelled by her friends.

"I bet you could…"said absent mindedly Naruto imagining the kind of things she would teach Shizune.

"What of the guys?" asked Sakura as she gave her back to Naruto so he could dress.

"Kiba and Shino have detention, apparently Kiba tried to show off before a girl but somehow it got out of hand and got a girl into a fountain and Shino attempted to get her dry using his bugs" said Naruto trying not to laugh.

"Shikamaru said that his chess club was having financial troubles so he needed to think of a way to get funds back in order, though I don't know what a chess clubs needs money for. As for Chouji, he said that Mister Orochimaru paid him to watch over his lab room as he headed out to gather samples…weird that teacher!" said Naruto.

"And what of Lord Sasuke?" asked Sakura peeking a bit to see if Naruto was ready.

Greeting his teeth over the honorific Sakura apparently was compelled to use, Naruto said "Itachi plucked him yesterday after we closed shop at the club and I haven't seen him since"

"So it's only us today huh?" asked Sakura sounding a bit nervous.

"It seems so!" said Naruto finally being content with his attire.

Sakura turned and this time it was her time to see Naruto's regular clothes which consisted of simple white shirt with short sleeves, worn jeans, and black and white sneakers, and tied around his waist a black and orange jacket.

Before Sakura could give an opinion she noticed a wrist band made of small wooden beads with spiral symbols in each of the beads.

"What's that?" asked Sakura getting closer to his wrist band.

"This?" said Naruto lifting his arm.

"A lucky charm my mother gave me years ago when I went to my first day at school; I was pretty scared so she made this for me saying that in each of the beads were a blessing of hers to protect and guide me. I haven't used it in years since many times bullies and teachers at school would try to take it from me just to spite me" said Naruto smiling at the wrist band.

"So nice, my mom also gave me a lucky charm but I keep it in my room since others may get the wrong message!" said Sakura as she stepped outside the window.

"What is it?" asked Naruto feeling trusting given the friendly atmosphere.

"A two handed steel war axe! See you at the front!" said Sakura jumping outside.

Naruto was left shocked with a smile plastered on his face.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

Greeting Sakura at the front of the boy's dorm, Naruto gulped down hard as a very menacing killing intent was directed at him from the many girlfriendless students who grinded their teeth in obvious envy at one of the few sought after bachelors of the school.

Going away from them and knowing that he could expect the same treatment at his return Naruto dared to speak up and ask "So what do you suggest we do? I mean we can go to Veraluna but I don't think there will be much to do that we hadn't so far"

Putting her index finger to her mouth Sakura scowled lightly and replied "You are right, we have done pretty much everything that can be done at town…How about we go and see what the others are doing?"

Naruto faltered slightly and said "Oh, I thought you wanted us to hang out today…"

"We are, besides I think it will be fun to see the guys outside of school for chance and know them a bit better, besides we might get caught up in something fun along the way!" answered Sakura completely missing Naruto's disappointed tone.

"Well you are right on that I guess, so who's first?" asked Naruto thinking of the possibilities.

Once more getting into her thinking posture Sakura clapped getting her answer "How about we see Hinata? She should be doing cleaning duty about this hour!"

At this Sakura jumped forward but Naruto remained still

"What's wrong?" asked Sakura not entirely certain of why did Naruto stopped so suddenly.

"Erm, boys aren't supposed to go into the girl's dorms…"said Naruto remembering the letter left at his room about a week after entering classes where every boy was warned against coming to the girl's dorms.

Said letter was apparently written in fresh blood and in it depicted the multiple traps and defenses laid around the dorms which included mighty Cerberus hounds, bottomless pits and protective spells. Not to mention that it also included the picture of the last boy who tried to get in there and suffice it to say that the boy barely resembled one in the picture.

"That? You are welcomed as long as you enter with invitation and during daytime!" replied Sakura to a shocked Naruto who couldn'0t believe his ears.

"Really? I didn't knew about that!" said Naruto blushing slightly.

"Yeah, Miss Anko said that it was a rule only girls were supposed to know, and that if we wanted to get some action she would get us supplies for a small fee; wonder what she meant…" said Sakura still advancing in front of Naruto.

"That snake lady, is she trying to become a pimp or what?" thought Naruto slightly outraged by Anko's behavior towards relationships among the youth.

Reaching the girl's dorms Naruto saw the very clear distinctions between buildings.

Where the boys dorms looked somewhat Spartan and used, the girl's one seemed more royal and pristine, not to mention that air smelled rather nice instead of slightly stagnated with a strong sterilized odor.

Seeing him escorting the young vampire several girls couldn't help but grin at them, others pointed at him giggling and others winked at him while mouthing "Go get her stud!"

Naruto couldn't help but blush at the strange attention he was getting while scratching the back of his head in embarrassment as he trailed behind Sakura feeling very shy.

Walking the corridors Naruto got to see that girls weren't that different from boys as he could see some signs of pranks and normal everyday life.

The girls also looked quite normal in their regular attires making him feel like back in the human world once more except that this time there weren't anyone making him bad.

This in turn also made him conscious that eventually his stay at this school would end, and he would have to go back to the human world to face whatever challenges awaited him and among those things to see his friends return to their respective families and towns.

Poking him in the forehead Sakura said "Hey no frowns today! It's weekend and no homework so let's enjoy today!"

Blinking Naruto couldn't help but chuckle as he thought "Indeed today, no tomorrow or next year, just today…"

"Heh, sorry I just got something in my mind but it's cool now! Let's find Hinata!" said Naruto with renewed vigor.

Just as he finished saying that both Naruto and Sakura heard a loud bang and then the sound of debris falling.

Hurrying to the source of the noise both got to a fine cloud of dust coming from the showers.

"Is everyone alright?" shouted Sakura trying to see through the dust.

"Yeah we are fine, we just needed to bring down a wall as to make a few changes to the showers, nothing to worry about!" shouted the back the gentle voice of Hinata who stepped out of the showers wearing a lavender jumpsuit, brown gloves, heavy boots and a yellow helmet with the words "Safety First!"

Upon clearing the dust from her eyes Hinata blinked in surprise when she saw Naruto standing there with a shocked expression.

Screaming in a very girlish voice Hinata hid behind the broken wall poking her head outside enough to see him with a clear blush on her face and suspicious looks directed at the much better dressed Sakura.

"This is unfair Sakura…"mumbled Hinata while seeing Sakura with something akin to anger and envy.

"Woah, what are you doing Hinata? Sakura mentioned something about two girls going against each other at the showers but I never imagined that they would trash the entire place as it would need a complete makeover!" said Naruto looking as friendly as possible and very oblivious to Hinata's thoughts at the moment.

Noticing that Naruto wasn't there for the impure purposes she imagined first Hinata stepped outside calling behind her "Take five girls! We shall continue in a bit!"

Pulling down the sipper of the jumpsuit and removing the helmet Hinata allowed her hair which was combed in a large braid to fall on her shoulder giving Naruto a look at the hard working Hinata instead of the fragile looking one.

"Well after the girls ended their brawl, the showers were somewhat damaged but I had always been against those standard plain looking showers; So I decided to make a few improvements as to make it more girl worthy" explained Hinata while Naruto poked to see the now devastated shower room.

"And how exactly did you have the permission to do that, not to mention the money and resources?" asked Naruto feeling somewhat suspicious for some reason.

"Apparently the school possesses significant construction materials in store given our unique nature, as for the permission the discipline squad signed it without making questions as long as they could inspect it once we were done" said Hinata with a smile thinking that Neji was finally warming up to her.

At this Naruto scowled deeply and asked cautiously "Tell me, by any chance the member of the squad who approved this didn't happened to be a second year student with two buns on her hair, a garter belt and dangerous light on her eyes?"

"Why yes, she was the one who gave me the permit signed and was quite generous as to offer assistance in the construction!" answered the cheery Hinata.

"I bet she did…Excuse me Hinata, mind if I take a look? I was raised in an old home so our baths weren't that great and I would like ideas as to see how to better remodel them when I go back" said Naruto stepping past Hinata who stopped him briefly and gave him a similar yellow helmet.

Stepping inside it didn't took him long enough to locate the wicked witch looking at the blueprints with a serious expression plastered on her face.

"You are shameless…"stated Naruto standing behind the smaller witch who jumped forward dropping the blueprints and a folder with the word "Surveillance" written on it.

Picking it from the ground Naruto took a quick glance at its contents and closing it he directed an accusatory glance at Ten Ten.

Ten Ten smiled as cutely as possible and replied "It's not what you think it is!"

Blinking unconvinced Naruto replied closing his eyes "I am telling on you, with both the headmaster and Neji"

Screaming Ten Ten jumped on Naruto and hanging from his neck the witch said "Please Naruto! Don't take away my precious school years!"

Feeling angered Naruto replied in a hushed tone "And what about theirs? Being spied upon by a deviant freak isn't exactly a golden high school experience!"

"Yeah but it's a small price to pay in order to get brand new showers! Besides I am a girl, I might get important input on the life of my schoolmates so I can make their experiences even better!" said Ten Ten with an inspiring look in her eyes.

"You should get your head examined!" replied Naruto trying to get Ten Ten off from him.

Not knowing what else to say Ten Ten said "Name your price!" with closed eyes thinking that her scheme was over.

Naruto stopped and said "What?"

Seeing her chance Ten Ten was quick to recompose herself and said in a conniving tone "So you are interested huh? Look the only ones who would know are you and me so why not share the riches? It's not like they would become less rewarding for sharing them"

Realizing the intent behind Ten Ten's bribery Naruto blushed and stammered "W-W-What are you taking about? I would never do something like that!"

Seeing that the ball was on her side Ten Ten pushed on "Now who's the freak? I don't imagine a single boy who wouldn't agree with me on this! Besides what about your own golden memories? Some excitement and adventure are totally worth some risk, and that way you would get to see more than what you already get from your very pretty friends! And all I need from you is silence!"

Looking bothered Naruto did actually considered his own high school memories and couldn't help but agree slightly with Ten Ten, after all it has been ages since he played a prank on anyone though playing pranks on monsters didn't sounded as very appealing idea.

Naruto couldn't help but picture how would things go if he agreed to this, and so his thoughts became something taken from his now defunct magazines.

Terse soft bodies covered in soap bubbles, girls giggling here and there, water running and splashing, steam covering everything and girls commenting and comparing.

With a red face Naruto couldn't help but grin slightly making Ten Ten make a little victory sign thinking herself the winner of this battle of wills.

Then a sudden memory came rushing back at him "A two handed steel war axe!"

At this his grin became a twisted mockery of it as new images flooded in

Him kneeling with dirty clothes as he watched in the distance the setting sun while Ino and Hinata stood by the sides in black dresses

Ino said "If you only had asked…"

Hinata said "I promise to follow you soon!"

Then a shadow covering him as a leather dressed Sakura with a black mask swung a gigantic steel war axe over her head saying with a grin "Any last words pervert?"

At this Naruto opened his eyes and quickly replied "No No No! Forget it Ten Ten there is too much at stake and I plan on living until elderly.

"Then how about this? You let my little indiscretion go by and I … I'll do whatever you ask from me!" said Ten Ten trying to look seductive though it came awkward for her to do it in front of a man.

Sighing annoyed Naruto couldn0t help but sympathize with Ten Ten a little, after all he did had such thoughts from time to time as well, specially that morning.

"Just don't get me involved and promise to keep it to yourself, if I ever hear of your little deed then I am telling on you with everyone in the school" said Naruto trying not to sound too harsh.

"Really?" asked Ten Ten with fake tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, just try not to exaggerate, too much of it can make it less and less exciting" spoke Naruto sounding wise.

"Thank you! I swear that when we get on that threesome you'll enjoy it as well!" nearly screamed Ten Ten making Naruto almost pass out.

Stepping out Naruto went back with Hinata and Sakura who were going through pictures of the things Hinata wanted to add to the showers.

"What do you think of the improvements so far Naruto?" asked the nice Hinata to Naruto who for a second allowed himself to reconsider Ten Ten's offer seeing Hinata's unzipped jumpsuit.

"That was very illustrative…tell me Hinata how do you know about these things?" asked Naruto trying to get his head outside the pervert zone.

"Oh, we Snow People have a great liking for hygiene and comfort given that we want to make our midst as pleasant as possible so we take baths very seriously and I read countless books on the issue!" said Hinata disclosing a rather strange hobby of hers to Naruto who realized how little did he knew about his friends personal lives beyond school.

"Oh well, since you are very busy we better leave you to it. Just make certain to be thorough with the details, they say that the devil hides in them" said Naruto trying to give the girls a chance against a magical devil.

"Certainly Naruto! I'll be very careful with them!" said Hinata with great enthusiasm over being encouraged by Naruto.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

Stepping out from the girls' dorm they headed towards the faculty where several students mingled around doing homework, studying or using the sports facilities to improve their physique.

Other students were going about their club activities as they placed small stands or made announcements for events they would be having sometime in the future.

As they went about they glimpsed a long line of girls that stretched quite far from a lone stand.

Upon getting closer they saw Itachi dressed as a carnival announcer saying through a loud speaker "Come my dear lasses! Today the Dream Host Club is having a very special event where one of our hosts will pose for a picture with you and a for very small fee you can write a wish and if you are lucky then the Host Club will do everything in its power to fulfill it!"

Blinking in surprise Naruto and Sakura approached by the side of the line and arrived to the little set where Sasuke was dressed in a noble looking attire trying his best not to look murderous or his fangs sprouting in utter anger.

Smiling awkwardly Naruto and Sakura got to Itachi who excused himself and stepped down to greet them.

"Oh Naruto! What wonderful timing, say would you pose for a couple of pictures? I am afraid that Sasuke is reaching his limit though I am not giving him many options here…" said Itachi ignoring the murderous gaze of Sasuke who had a green haired girl sitting on his lap while making a peace sign to the automatic camera.

"So this is where he disappeared to…"thought Naruto as he was about to reply.

Seeing Sakura standing next to Naruto made Itachi make a surprised expression "Oh my, I didn't notice you there my fair lady! Say would you like a picture as well? We have many costumes to fit your tastes"

Sakura blushed intensely at being addressed by a Regali and to Naruto's surprise she said "I-I-I don't want to importunate my Lord!"

"Oh but you obviously want one! And don't be so shy, such a fine vampire like you should get pampered from time to time as well! Come on, I bet you want to take a picture with Naruto!" replied Itachi with a playful tone.

Now it was Naruto's turn to blush at Itachi's suggestion that both had a picture taken at the set and judging by Sasuke's current position he would get quite personal with his pink haired friend.

"Well if neither minds then I guess it would be alright then…" mumbled Sakura to Itachi who nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course we don't mind, now if you would tell me what kind of costumes you wish to wear?" said Itachi who had to lean to listen to whatever Sakura was mumbling.

Taking the chance as the green haired girl skipped away with her picture, Naruto approached Sasuke who took a rest.

"Woah man, that attitude of your sure has improved I would have never imagined that you would do such a thing!" said Naruto to Sasuke who immediately directed at him a very threatening look.

"Do you think that I would do such a thing out of my own volition? My brother has forced upon me this shameful act!" replied Sasuke quickly emptying a cool blood pack he recovered from a cooler.

"Then how did he get you into this?" asked Naruto thinking of the possibilities.

Sasuke's eye twitched as he remembered the night before when he had gone outside to train his martial skills at night.

**Mini Flashback!**

"Hi there Sasuke! Want to help me with a little thing for the club?" merrily asked Itachi to Sasuke who was making his way with a bag full of his training tools.

"No, and don't try to convince me. I already do more than enough at your ridiculous club, I won't use my free time to help you in such a foolish thing!" barked Sasuke trying to keep his temper.

"That's a shame little brother! You see the club is burning resources a little faster than I expected so we need a little boost in our coffers, but seeing that the club's wellbeing isn't in your priorities I'll be forced to take extreme measures to save our club…"said Itachi in that tone Sasuke was all too familiar with.

Stopping, Sasuke turned and said "W-What exactly are you planning brother?"

"Glad you asked! Tell me do you think that copies of your baby pictures would sell well among the girls of this school? Or perhaps the pictures of you in your training would do better?" asked Itachi bringing up a full stack of pictures in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke attempted to grab them but Itachi moved too fast for him and sidestepped him getting behind him in swift movement.

Sighing Sasuke turned and said "What do you need me for brother?"

"Now that's the spirit!" said Itachi with mischievous eyes.

**Mini Flashback End**

"Well never mind, say you want me to take your place for a bit?" offered Naruto to Sasuke who almost seemed grateful though it could have been a mirage provoked by the sun's recent activity.

"I am afraid that won't do at all Naruto! You are here just to take a picture with your pretty friend and then on you go! No Host of mine will disappoint a lady in such a rude manner!" said Itachi crushing Sasuke's expectations to escape his cruel brother.

"Oh don't make such a face! I am sure mother will be very pleased to see his son as such a virile Vampire, and it would also dispel those nasty rumors going about in the house!" said Itachi making Sasuke get nervous all of a sudden.

"What does he mean Sasuke?" asked Naruto but Sasuke was already gone back to take his seat by the set with apparent renewed vigor.

"Oh don't worry about those things, more importantly let's get you dressed! Lady Haruno just made a very exquisite choice for her picture!" said Itachi hurrying Naruto into the tent.

**Fifteen Minutes later…**

"Ah Sakura, are you certain of this?" asked Naruto feeling very weird as he got to one knee next to Sakura.

"Of course! I didn't knew that Lord Itachi had such fine costumes! I just couldn't let this chance go by, besides you look very well yourself!" said a beaming Sakura as she adopted her posture again.

"You two look ravishing and quite gallant may I add; now put on your best "epic" faces and hold for a moment" said Itachi as he focused them with his camera.

Before him stood Sakura with her hair tied close with braids and wearing a gleaming suit of medieval armor holding a banner with a pink bat and her left hand and holding an axe with the other one.

While Naruto was dressed in humbler looking clothes holding a shield while kneeling next to her as her squire.

Naruto smiled his best while Sakura grinned broadly looking quite in her element.

"Well she seems happy enough, though I wonder why she would have a picture like this?" thought Naruto as Itachi took several snaps.

"Well, go change while I select the best picture for you guys" said Itachi as he plugged his camera to the lap top.

As they came back from the tent, Naruto couldn't resist the urge to ask about Sakura's choice of setting.

"Tell me Sakura, why did you chose a medieval battlefield theme for the picture?" asked Naruto.

"Oh that? Well my grandparents had a painting like that of them during the last days of renaissance just before the full introduction of gun powder! Grandma was known back then as the Steel Banshee! And her painting always managed to inspire me!" said Sakura walking calmly towards Itachi.

Naruto on his side was left speechless as he considered the implications of such picture "Like her grandparents? Does this means she wants me as her…Nah, it can't be! Though…I am just imagining things!"

Seeing the picture Naruto saw that it was actually quite good and it made Sakura look radiant but as much as he admired the strong beauty Sakura reflected he couldn't help but feel somewhat ashamed at his own image which looked somewhat feeble and serving while he held the shield while kneeling before the mighty Vampire warrior.

"I'll have a picture of mine later on" thought Naruto feeling slightly vindictive over being humiliated for free, but those thoughts disappeared when Sakura smiled brightly over the picture and turned to look at him.

"Thank you Naruto, it's great!" said Sakura putting the picture back in its folder.

Taking the folder Itachi said that he would send it to her as she didn't had to carry it around all day.

Saying their farewells Naruto and Sakura left Itachi and a desperate looking Sasuke behind as they went to look for their next set of friends.

Meanwhile Itachi went back to his lap top and applied a special filter to the picture he had taken showing something that wasn't on the original.

As thick incredibly large auras surrounded the two teens on the picture, making Itachi cast a dangerous smile.

"How interesting…" whispered Itachi as another girl jumped on Sasuke's lap.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

As they walked to the common areas of the school they noticed from afar the silhouettes of Ino and Shizune having tea and cookies at a table as they moved in closer to greet them and see how their day was going.

Bu the moment they saw the angry scowl on Ino's face and the intimidated expression on Shizune they decided to take a more stealth approach to them.

Walking silently behind bushes they got close enough to them as to see and hear them properly without being found out.

Ino was wearing that day a light purple blouse opened half way with a necklace in the shape of a golden flower, designer jeans, black high heels, a golden belt and the wristband Naruto gave her as a present sometime ago. Naruto couldn't help but feel that Ino was very well dressed as even her hair seemed cared for more than usual with a slight curve at the end of her ponytail.

Shizune on her side had a short light blue dress, brown boots and a black collar with a bell on it

"Heh, guess she is a kitten through and through" though Naruto clearly amused.

"Geez Miss Nekotan, don't you have any backbone?" asked a clearly exasperated Ino as she grabbed a handful of cookies.

"But it's only that he is so insistent! Not to mention that you know who he is, it's not like I can do much to stop it…"said a shamed Shizune as her cat ears lowered.

"That doesn't matter! Before anything he is a man and as such there are rules he will abide by! If he is teasing you then he expects some kind of answer from you! And I am quite certain that accepting his teasing quietly isn't it" said Ino taking a sip of tea to cool down.

"But what kind of answer does he expects?" asked Shizune clearly embarrassed over asking such advice to a student with half her years.

"There are several plausible answers to that; first among them, he wants you to tease him back as to have a bright but friendly relationship that could gently evolve" replied Ino making Sakura shocked over hew wisdom on men and Naruto feel somewhat downgraded as apparently males were much more easy to understand.

"The other possibility is that he wants a more stern reaction from you as to test your mettle and prove that you aren't an airhead who's easy to sway with a few well placed jabs. But if that's the case you have to be gentle about it as you may scare him if you overreact; for that you have to be serious yet make understood that you aren't completely displeased with his actions, be subtle and elegant, that will pick his interest for certain and make him suffer slightly" continued Ino with a playful smile.

At this Sakura seemed like she had understood everything Ino just said while Naruto was completely dumbfounded as if the concepts just explained there were alien to him.

Nodding in silent understanding Shizune then asked "Are there any other possibilities?"

Putting down her tea Ino thought for a second and added "Well, there is always the possibility that he is just a big jerk and just messes with you because it's easy and fun; and excuse me but in your case that's quite a real option"

At this Sakura, Naruto and Shizune cringed as it was quite a ruthless comment but one that held a very big truth.

"Nyah…"sighed Shizune feeling more down than before making Sakura and Naruto root silently for her.

Seeing the lack of confidence in Shizune, Ino sighed on her own and decided to rectify "But I don't believe that is the case here Miss Shizune, you are a very good teacher and this man has been doing this for years you tell me. Only those genuinely interested would keep such an act for so long, jerks tire quickly and move on once they see that the fun becomes stale"

This in turn made Shizune beam with joy while Sakura made a thumbs-up expression making Naruto chuckle.

Naruto on his side considered this and thought that even Ino could be quite gentle and kind hearted when she wanted.

Thinking back on it Ino has been quite a helpful friend and one of the most feminine girls he has met so far in his life and though she first appeared dangerous and manipulative, in reality she was smart beyond her years and with a strong attitude.

"Wonder how she was brought up?" thought Naruto as he found it rather strange that she knew so much about male behavior.

Setting down into a comfortable silence Ino and Shizune kept going eating their refreshments enjoying the serene breeze of the weekend; at this Naruto and Sakura were about to get up and carry on with their day, but before they could move Shizune dared a question that pinned them down.

"Say Ino, I don't mean to sound rude but how did you got so good at this, you know the guys and girls thing?" asked Shizune with a slight blush, partly because of the rather intimate subject and partly because being twice her age she didn't had so much experience.

This made Naruto and Sakura get back in their spots and lean their heads as close as possible.

Laughing haughtily Ino put down her tea and began her account "Well, you probably know already but I am a succubus, I have been the target of men's desires my whole life. From little boys giving me flowers or frogs, to sick lolicons watching me from afar, or more recently shy and bold guys asking me to be their girlfriends in middle school"

"Being blessed with such natural beauty brings all kinds of guys to me as it is expected and though at first is quite embarrassing and flattering, it becomes stale and at some point troublesome. As a succubus I was taught by my dear mommy to appraise measure and control men by using my charm and pushing the right buttons to make them do as I see fit" said Ino making Naruto begin to tremble at how terrifying she could be.

"But that's a shallow thing quite easy to dominate and many girls can learn that with some experience or with just some kind of men. The real art comes from true experience and true heartfelt feelings which one happens to stumble with from time to time" added Ino re attaining Naruto's attention.

"In my account I have met a couple of guys, who actually went the extra mile and tried to become my friends though they kept the eye on the ball all along. But as mountains are inevitably shaped by rain and wind, they too changed along the path and surprisingly gave upon me you know?" said Ino shocking her three listeners.

"When I asked my mom afterwards about that sudden decision she didn't scolded me but instead told me that I should learn from it. For you see, men are more sentimental than one would give them credit for and they are quite fickle as well. One moment they can be on a rampage and the next crying over a wounded pride" continued Ino making Naruto feel somewhat exposed.

"The lesson was that though a succubus can bring men's desires to the fore, to do so with their feelings is a far trickier thing that can only be done through experience and making many mistakes along the way. To truly ensnare a man, one has to be able to predict their feelings and reactions and flow with them getting the most exquisite prize of them all" said Ino with the look of a conqueror to her.

Fearing to ask but at the same time compelled to it Shizune did anyway "And what is it?"

Smiling wickedly "A succubus prize is raw pure desire from both the flesh and the heart; it's what makes us go round sort of speaking. But a succubus has a more important mission in her life and that's why we must learn to appeal to any man, and that is the Destined One"

"Destined One?..." thought Naruto not exactly sure of what the term meant as his mother never told him that about succubus.

Just as Ino was about to further her explanation Itachi appeared out of nowhere and scared Shizune out of her skin.

"My dear Shizune one could swear that you make it so easy just for me!" said Itachi with a dashing smile that made Naruto quite nervous.

"I-I-I-Itachi! I-I-I …." Was all Shizune could say before clamping down.

As Shizune turned her gaze from Itachi, her eyes landed on the cold stone one of Ino who gazed at her accusingly.

Remembering their recent talk Shizune breathed in and out and pulling her ears in a back ward position she went straight to Itachi and flicked his forehead.

"T-That's enough I-Itachi! From now on you get a flick to the forehead every time you pull those things on me! If you want to spend time with me then just ask!" said the stern Shizune giving Itachi another flick to the forehead.

At that moment Naruto was trying his best to burn that picture in his mind while Sakura was panicking over the rudeness towards a Regali and Ino nodded proudly.

Itachi blinked surprised and in an instant grabbed Shizune by the waist pulling her upwards with a beaming smile "At last I finally get you to lighten up! You Miss have been my greatest challenge so far but I finally made an important breakthrough, but don't feel we are done yet, this is a very good step but we still have more work ahead of us!"

Everyone blinked in clear confusion as Itachi putted down the blushing Shizune on the ground and pulled a small golden coin which he fixed against the Sun casting a tiny reflection on the ground.

Shizune was confused at first but when her eyes fell on the tiny flash of light dancing on the ground she couldn't help but pounce on it and followed it as Itachi moved it away from the tables leaving three shocked teens behind.

Sighing defeated Ino went back to her tea and cookies while Sakura dragged Naruto out of there towards their next destination.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

Going to the science building they noticed the large figure of Chouji standing guard proudly in front of the main door while lying on the ground under his shadow stood Shikamaru gazing into the clouds lazily.

"Hey there guys? Slow weekend?" asked Naruto as he stood in front of his friends with Sakura trying to peek into the building under the serious expression from Chouji.

Barely glancing at them Shikamaru replied "Hello Naruto, been a while since you had a date with Sakura right? What brings you around here?"

This in turn made Naruto blush and begin stammering while Sakura was oblivious as she was now trying to faint Chouji into attempting to enter as to amuse herself.

Seeing that Shikamaru was messing with him Naruto breathed out and said "Well, it was a peaceful Saturday with no homework left so Sakura and I decided to hang out and see what everyone does on their free time"

"Say didn't your club have financial problems for some reason? Why are you here being…well you" said Naruto.

"That? A few well placed investments, several bets and some poker games did the trick, we are back on track…Afterwards I came to rest around here while accompanying Chouji on his part time job" replied Shikamaru.

Naruto smiled awkwardly as he couldn't conceive just what kind of things a Chess Club did as to have financial problems in the first place and to require a vast array of solutions, probably fraudulent ones as well too.

"That's great Shikamaru, guess that when you want to, you can be quite reliable" said Naruto trying to make a compliment.

Guessing what Naruto was probably thinking Shikamaru said "Well at least we don't run a brothel…"

At this Naruto got angry but as he was about to answer he thought of what Itachi was doing to Sasuke today.

Deciding to keep his thoughts to his own, he got on the grass next to Shikamaru and started to gaze into the clouds.

"Say Shikamaru, what is it that you like so much of watching clouds?" asked Naruto as he too watched the clouds.

Taking another glance at the clouds Shikamaru closed his eyes and answered "Guess it's because it doesn't take any effort at all to do so. They are up there without bothering or being bothered going around, shifting and casting long shadows everywhere"

Thinking how lazy Shikamaru was Naruto probed further "And you truly never have any desire to do anything?"

"Well I do a lot to be honest, though not out of my own volition…you know bossy people, especially women" replied Shikamaru gazing back to his beloved clouds.

Laughing at Shikamaru's response he added "But don't you have any dreams or hopes for the future?"

Sighing again Shikamaru replied "Nah, nothing so grandiose like you probably. All I want is for a regular life, to marry with a girl who isn't too pretty or too ugly, have a couple of kids, and die before the wife once my kids are set on life"

Blinking in surprise over the extremely mature but sad answer Naruto just managed to answer "Lucky you I guess, I don't even know where I will be in five years!"

"Very likely with a bunch of kids screaming and breaking stuff all around you…"replied Shikamaru with a grin at the sudden image which coincidentally was drawn on the cloud right on top of him.

Naruto coughed as he too imagined that scenario, after all his whole class of magic was after his "boys"

As they got back into an appeasing silence Chouji was dropped to the ground while Sakura placed a boot on his butt.

"If you want to be a better guardian you have to improve on your speed Chouji! Golems may be powerful but without the surprise element any quick assailant can outrun you!" said the proud Sakura as she helped Chouji back to his feet.

"Guess you are right Sakura, but being a spectacularly strong Vampire helps too!" replied the good natured Chouji to Sakura who stuck her tongue out.

Laughing at the exchange Naruto couldn't help but ask "Hey Chouji, how come you and Shikamaru know each other from before entering the Academy? You guys live in the same town?"

"A good question Naruto, why yes we do but we didn't knew each other identity until our parents told us. You see both our parents go a long way back when they met at the police force" replied Chouji adopting his place back at the gate as Sakura went to lay on the ground next to Naruto while stretching arching her back and giving the boys an unexpected show.

"So your parents are policemen?" asked Naruto truly interested as he managed to draw his gaze from Sakura who started to doze off.

"Yes, my father is now police sergeant while Shikamaru's is a detective of high profile cases! Both are heroes at our city!" said Chouji beaming with pride.

"Wow, and how did you two met?" asked Naruto.

"Well our parents hadn't introduced us yet due to some threats of criminals when they first entered the force and began making important arrests, so they kept their private lives as much as possible avoiding unnecessary meetings and keeping family as secret as possible" said Chouji.

"But in kindergarten, many kids never picked me to play due to my robust complexion so they left me on the side to watch but never play. But Shikamaru here always busted them up and came to be lazy next to me! He always complimented me over my great figure and so we became best buddies for life" said Chouji as Naruto immediately imagined a small Shikamaru sleeping under the shadow casted by the larger body of Chouji.

"Then one day our mothers couldn't pick us from school so our fathers found each other at school and took us to eat together and have one of the best days of my life! I still remember that hamburger with extra cheese!" said Chouji with a wide grin.

"Anyway, Shikamaru and I have been friends since then and we stand for each other in the good and the bad. I am truly thankful, for Shikamaru is far nicer than he lets to be known, no matter what he will always stand for the right thing!" said Chouji complimenting his friend.

Naruto smiled at the story and felt glad that someone found such a great friendship from such an early age though he was somewhat jealous since he never had such friendship and the closest he had right now was a very unfriendly Vampire.

The girls are good and all but there is a unique thing to have a best friend who you can call a buddy and do fun stuff girls find unseemly.

"But life is far better now…"thankfully thought Naruto as he drifted to slumber as well while an smiling Chouji went to guard Orochimaru's science facilities enjoying the day in his own way.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

"Mmm, I got asleep…but it feels kind of warm…I'll sleep a bit longer, it's Saturday after all…"mumbled Naruto as he hugged the closest thing he had at hand as he usually does with his own pillows.

"Mmm, Naruto I don't mean to sound rude but I think you are hugging the wrong person" said an annoyed voice that made Naruto's eyes shot open.

Naruto was hugging a very pissed off Shikamaru who looked at him with serious concern over his behavior when asleep.

"Wah!" screamed Naruto as he pulled back tripping over another body falling right on top of it.

Seeing what he tripped with he noticed that he was right on top of a sleeping Sakura who was lightly sucking her thumb making Naruto blush at the proximity of her peaceful face.

Sakura then bit her thumb as she blushed making a small squealing sound which in turn made Naruto blush intensely as he couldn't pry his eyes from the now uncomfortable looking Sakura who kept making small squealing sounds.

"Ah Naruto, you might want to stop doing that" said Shikamaru slowly dragging himself away from him.

"What?" asked Naruto when he noticed where his hands were as they stood grabbing Sakura's breasts clamping slightly on them further making Sakura keep squealing under him.

With terror filling his soul, Naruto lifted his eyes towards the now waking Sakura who quickly saw what was going on.

Pulling his hands back and straightening up Naruto was quick to say "I-I-It's not what you think Sakura! I was asleep and for some reason ended up hugging Shikamaru and then as I freaked out ended up on top of you! It was an accident I swear!"

Sakura just blinked twice looking very unconvinced as she placed her hands on Naruto's chest.

"You say that those books don't really affect you that much, you say that you only fantasize a little, but now I see that you are just a good actor! You see a maiden like me and you just can't help it don't you?" said Sakura with increasing anger as she took a hold of Naruto's shirt and carefully positioned her leg on his chest.

"Sakura?" asked Naruto not finding words to explain himself.

"I accept that you entertain perverted thoughts every now and then but pervert actions are still intolerable!" screamed Sakura as she threw Naruto using her leg sending him in the air spinning against the wall of the science buildings.

Realizing what she did Sakura jumped to her feet but it was too late as Naruto spun wildly towards the building's wall and even Chouji wasn't going to make it despite enlarging his limbs.

Just as Naruto's head was about to smash his head against the wall, a golden flash surrounded him rendering his friends blind for a moment.

The moment the flash dispersed Naruto was standing fixing his clothes back into proper shape while saying "Glad I take my magic classes very seriously or I would be Naruto jelly by now!"

Chouji and Shikamaru were left speechless as they had never seen something like that but in an instant they were spinning as Sakura passed them by at full speed only to stop in front of Naruto and begin searching him for injuries.

"I am so sorry Naruto, I am not a morning person and you were…well you know" said an apologetic Sakura.

Gently taking her hands and taking them off from him Naruto smiled and said "Don't sweat it! I have been studying how to bring up my "cloak" lately so I was rather prepared for a thing like that. It'll come in handy when dealing with other guys at the school"

Sighing relieved Sakura said "Oh heavens! I promise to be more controlled from now on, I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you"

"Hide the body perhaps?" said Shikamaru smartly while eyeing Naruto with a suspicious look.

"I would only do that with criminal unlucky enough to mess with me!" said Sakura in her defense making Naruto cringe with the strange question and answer.

"Anyway the day is ending! Where should we go next?" asked the now cheery Sakura.

Thinking over their day so far Naruto tried his best to think of whom could possibly be missing in their day.

Just as Naruto started to grin thinking that at last he and Sakura could finally be left alone to spend the rest of the evening together a sharp voice said "Naruto Uzumaki, come right here at this moment!"

Turning to see who was calling to him, Naruto saw a properly dressed Shion walking towards him with an also properly dressed Lee walking behind as in a escort detail.

Shion was dressed in a classic looking dressed which sported a long light blue skirt with a matching long sleeved shirt which was closed to the neck by a yellow brooch.

Lee on his side was dressed with plain light blue pants, black shoes and a white short sleeved shirt also buttoned to the neck.

"Oh hello Shion! Enjoying the weekend as well?" said Naruto in a friendly manner while closely followed by Sakura who did her best to hide from the weird hero who had declared his undying yet damning devotion to her.

Averting her eyes due to the friendliness of Naruto, Shion was quick to say "Listen Naruto, Lee and I are new to this academy and its surrounding areas and I thought that we are charged with watching you, the least you could do is give us the proper introduction"

Blinking over Shion's complex way of asking for a tour Naruto grinned and said "Sure thing! Follow us and we'll explore together!"

Blushing lightly Shion extended her hand in a elegant fashion expecting Naruto to hold it but Sakura was quick to grab her hand and say "Wow! That's the best manicure I have seen in my life! Did you do it yourself or someone else helped you?"

Feeling somewhat invaded Shion pulled back her hand and stammering said "I-I-I did it myself, I don't think it's that surprising to see someone observe proper hygiene!"

Sakura then stuck her tongue out and said "Sorry, its only that being a Karate apprentice can make you less caring about such things!"

"I imagine…"replied Shion while looking at Sakura with a mixed opinion of mistrust and disgust over her lack of feminine traits.

Just before she could re address Naruto Shion's skirt was almost pulled up by Lee who was kneeling in front of Sakura holding her hands.

"Oh my fair lady, your battle worn hands are the most exquisite things any man could ask for where others seek fragility, true heroes seek honor and strength. Now my fair lady, let us join hands and together face the harsh future such a forbidden bond will bring!" said Lee to a freaking Sakura.

At this Naruto couldn't help but stand in between them making Lee release Sakura and say "Now now, we were about to go on a tour right? So let's not waste any time!"

At this Naruto pulled Sakura with him and beckoned Shion and Lee to follow them.

"That doesn't seem like it will end well" said Chouji to Shikamaru as both boys were left behind ignored.

"That's why I don't want pretty girls in my life, too troublesome for all they are worth…" said Shikamaru going back to the soft grass and see the clouds move around.

**Later…**

Having visited most of the school grounds and the train station leading to Veraluna the four teens were now seating having an early night dinner at the common areas as they opened late during weekends.

Their tour had been quite hectic with Lee's exaggerated expressions of devotion towards Sakura and Shion constant loud remarks on the lack of morals being displayed by the other students who also strolled around wearing messy or revealing outfits.

Having spent the day apologizing for Shion's comments Naruto was glad that it was over and they were gathered around to have dinner.

"Listen Shion, people here have a different set of values and a very different degree of observance" said Naruto to an unforgiving Shion who kept eating small bites of her fish dish.

"The divine light must be carried by its servants to the darkest corners of the world, despite the dangers it may represent" replied Shion as Lee nodded agreeing to that tenet.

Blinking surprised over that tenet, Naruto couldn't help but think that he once heard his father say the exact same thing once when addressing an assembly of priests he wasn't invited to.

Dismissing it as just a coincidence as all priests held similar beliefs, Naruto said "I understand what you say, but it's not like the other guys are like you. Most of them need to vent of their stress and to be honest you two don't exactly mingle well here or for that matter with people back in the human world"

At this Shion and Lee became shocked as Sakura giggled seeing them put in their place for once.

"What? You say that my outfit is improper for everyday goings and comings?" asked Shion with an almost manic look in her eyes as Lee examined his clothes trying to find where the problem was.

Raising his hands to calm Shion Naruto began "Well I am not certain where you two grew up and maybe those clothes are normal there but out there in the common free human world people dress more like me and Sakura"

At this Shion and Lee seemed somewhat bothered by Naruto's comment making Naruto feel suspicious and a bit guilty over making them feel uneasy and out of place after all he wasn't that different back in Konoha.

Before he could apologize Shion lifted a hand to silence him and began her own account with a dramatic flair to it.

"You see, we may lack some experience due to our duties at Sun's Spear Academy. Lee and I, unlike most students there were selected to study there at a very early age due to our more than obvious abilities" began Shion.

"Most students at Sun's Spear begin their instruction out of their own volition and because they have an affinity the recruiters sense once it starts to manifest. Then the recruiters offer the possibility of joining the academy and if the student wishes so and pass the purity tests, then he or she is accepted to begin their instruction as servants of the light" continued Lee with a serious expression.

"In my case, when I was a child no older than five, I began to see spirits, healed my own cuts and scrapes and my prayers always seemed to be listened as good things always happened around me. My parents thought me god blessed and soon enough two priests came by my home saying the same thing and their desire to see my skills brought to their full potential" said Shion with a neutral expression.

"My parents seemed unwilling to let me go but when the priests talked to me saying that I could help bring light to the darkest corners of the world I just felt compelled to do it and agreed to go with them. Of course the school said that they would take care of my parents in my absence and so far their lives and that of the people in my town have improved greatly though I barely see them anymore…" continued Shion making Naruto and Sakura go teary eyed.

Seeing their expressions she was quick to say "B-B-But we have a healthy relationship with lots of letters and yearly visits! I am fine I swear!"

"My account goes as this! One day in my hometown a couple of small times thieves tried to rob some magazines from a kind old store owner who always had my special number of superman waiting for me, I saw them and confronted them with justice in my heart! The confrontation lasted little when those two ended up with several broken bones and wired jaws as the fury of my justice landed on them! Then one day my beloved instructor arrived at home and offered me the chance of being a champion of Justice and of course I accepted!" said the proud Lee.

"And what about your parents?" asked Naruto wondering how could a responsible parent would allow his child to make such a decision on his own.

"My great instructor talked to them and the moment they heard the words life scholarship and subsistence helps they agreed and signed my transfer to the academy!" said Lee thinking highly of his parents for the wrong reasons.

Smiling awkwardly at Lee's proud speech of his clearly uninterested parents Naruto cleared his throat and said "Alright, I see where the problem lies, so basically neither of you got the proper experience of being around somewhere different than the academy grounds and wherever they sent you to didn't had much people dressed in regular clothes"

Looking a bit embarrassed Shion and Lee nodded as they remembered that all the places beyond the academy they ever went to was to temples or training grounds with people similarly dressed or just wild beasts to fight with.

"Well don't worry, I also think that some girls around wear too little clothes though I don't pay much mind (Yeah right…) Morality shouldn't be judged by how one person dresses but on how that person behaves both in public and private, if they always act with good intentions at hand and do the right thing then you can see that that person's soul is filled with light" said Naruto remembering one of his father's speeches to the gathered people of town. He also remembered that his mother almost tied him down to keep him from leaving and embarrass Minato.

Shocked over that simple truth made Shion and Lee take somewhat dramatic stances as they acknowledged it; Seeing their plain clothes compared to the more styled ones of Naruto and Sakura, made both stand up and excuse themselves as they headed towards Veraluna to get a new wardrobe.

Blinking in surprise Naruto and Sakura suddenly found each other alone at last as the night finally settled.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

Having finished their dinner and paying for Shion and Lee's unfinished meals, Naruto and Sakura headed out to take a stroll together as to wrap the day.

For some time they just enjoyed the night in silence as fewer and fewer people were still found going around.

Getting tired of the silence, Naruto was the first to break it "Say, did you had fun today?"

Estranged by the question Sakura said "Of course, it's always fun here…"

Suddenly feeling awkward Naruto was at a loss over what he could talk with Sakura, but to his relief Sakura began.

"Say Naruto, today we got to see a side of our friends we didn't knew about but you and I haven't shared much of our origins have we?" asked Sakura sounding a bit sad over that truth.

"Well yeah I guess…Thinking back on it we have been friends for some time yet I know so very few things about you" said Naruto to Sakura as she turned to see Naruto straight in the eye.

"I don't want to impose on you but, tell me about yourself, about your town, your family, your friends…I want to know" said Sakura in a whisper.

Not knowing what else to say Naruto began his account from the beginning

"My town's name is Konoha though I don't like it there much, my whole family is my mom and the jerk who calls himself my dad, I didn't had any friends whatsoever and the whole town hated my guts so I always got back at them by playing numerous pranks on them" began Naruto as he sat by the grass next to the tracks.

And like this Naruto unloaded his history to Sakura who nodded here and there and asked few questions as she learned more and more of her first friend.

Finishing his tale Naruto sighed feeling spent but lighter and turning to look at Sakura he said "Well that sums it up I guess, sorry if it isn't what you expected!"

"No No No! Don't mind that! Your life though complicated seems very interesting not to mention that your mom almost sound as if she was a goddess!" said Sakura blushing in embarrassment.

"So I showed you mine, will you show me yours?" asked Naruto as he laid back to see the stars above.

Sighing Sakura began "Well my family lives in a town close to a military base, but that's what you get from having a mother in the military her name is Sango Haruno and is a Special Forces instructor! My dad, Ryoma Haruno, is a professional butler and runs a small academy for all kinds of maids, butlers, cooks and all kinds of helps"

Continuing "I also have two elder sisters, Saori the eldest and Sanae the second, both are great at their jobs but their personalities only coincide when it was about messing with me!"

At this bit Naruto couldn't help but laugh making Sakura pout slightly before continuing.

"Still everyone in my family always pampered to me for I had it the hardest growing up among humans I wanted so much to befriend. Saori would always fawn over me for being so little while Sanae would try to instruct me on how to deal with perverts and jerks!" continued Sakura sounding annoyed but with a smile.

"And what about your parents? How do they treat you?" asked Naruto wondering about that part given his own peculiar upbringing.

"Well, mom is always strict and demanding though fair with each of us; but when we were alone with no one else around she would be very sweet and tell me stories of my mighty ancestors. And my dad would treat me ever so kindly and teach me proper manners and ways to handle things elegantly and when alone he would tell me how one day a prince would sway me off my feet and take me to wondrous places, right before he caught him and ripped him apart!" said Sakura making Naruto cringe involuntarily.

"You are very lucky Sakura… When I was little I used to fantasize on how it would be to have two loving parents instead of one, having many friends and loving my home…But I guess dreams are built on impossibilities" said Naruto closing his eyes.

"And I always wanted other kids to learn how awesome was my family and be friends with everyone" complimented Sakura.

Falling again into silence Naruto turned to Sakura and with a grin said "Well the world isn't perfect but with you and the others it certainly is much brighter!"

Looking at him Sakura pulled closer and whispered "I am glad I met you…" and went straight to his neck making Naruto yelp but otherwise accept her.

Pulling off Sakura said with a bloody smile "Heh, sorry about that"

"Don't sweat it, I did grabbed your breasts earlier!" said a mischievous sounding Naruto making Sakura assault him again.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

"Hey Shino…I have this strange feeling that somehow we were left out of something good today" said a bored Kiba as he dragged himself back to the dorms.

Shino did not answered as bright tear rolled down from his dark glasses.

**AN: Done!**

**Sorry it took me this while but I just couldn't stop writing this massive chapter so I hope the size compensates for the waiting.**

**This completes the romanic developments for Naruto on this part of the story, leaving us to future events, main plot developments and more random stuff.**

**On this subject, I don't feel entirely right sending them back to home for winter break without some sort of event that somehow commemorates Halloween and some gift exchange for Christmas.**

**So my dear readers, I want to hear your opinions on this story and help me decide if you want a special event chapter or just send them home already and develop everyone's families and in case of the girls the strategy to conquer Naruto.**

**On the mean time as I gather ideas and decide, I'll be updating my other stories as I haven't in a very long time!**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**


	21. Winter Madness

**Chapter 21: Winter Madness**

Naruto went about the school as oddly that day no one came to meet him by the statue making feel somewhat dejected but reasoned that not every day his friends would be there as they also had some matters to take care of.

And as he walked around the halls of the school he came to understand why; for every student and faculty member were busy putting up winter themed decorations but unlike in the human world these were not related to Christmas or the commercial event it became over the years.

The decorations represented trees, animals, winter crops and long forgotten deities of this season. His mother once told him that in the ancient days before the rising of the great human religions, people celebrated in winter as all things came to rest before their renewal at the coming of spring.

When the great religions came sweeping the old beliefs, in order to make the transitions smoother, they replaced the ancient celebrations with their own as to avoid paganism from surviving in occult cults.

His mother told him as well that the winter celebrations were one of the few that joined monsters and humans together in the same spirit.

"I forgot we are so close to winter…Which means that soon we will all be sent back to home to spend some time with our families…Mom has a lot to answer for as for the jerk…"thought Naruto with a mixture of sadness, joy and anger.

"Good day Uzumaki, I hope you join the rest of the student body at preparing the winter celebrations" said a strong but stoic voice behind Naruto making him jump slightly over the surprise.

Neji stood there in his flawless uniform while Ten Ten followed him with a bunch of notebooks floating around her as apparently they were making roundsto check on the progress of the preparations.

"Hey there Neji, I kind of expected people around here celebrated the commercial event of Christmas with gifts and all" said Naruto.

"A common misconception from people who has spent too much time among humans and little with monsters; as a matter of fact we don't only celebrate the winter's coming but also join several festivities of the year's ending as to save time and expenses" clarified Neji to the confused Naruto.

Seeing that he didn't get it Ten Ten stepped up and said "Basically is something of a winter ball with winter themed costumes and the exchange of good wishes and farewells; if I were you, I would start to sort out who you will take to the party, and do be careful about mistletoes, desperate guys and girls take the tradition quite seriously"

"I see, a party with costumes and a dance…a dance?" said Naruto with the realization of what it would mean and as far as he could recollect, he wasn't capable of crossing his fingers and multiply!

"Pay up Neji! Told you he would make a face like that!" said the grinning Ten Ten as Neji handed her a $50 bill and went to place a chilling hand over Naruto's shoulder.

"I may not be very warm towards my cousin but I have always looked out for her, so it will be in your best interests to take her to the dance…" whispered Neji as he went about his official duties.

After this Ten Ten whispered to him "If you are willing I may have a solution for your troubles! Of course it's going to cost you so be certain!" and went after Neji.

Naruto stood there immobile as the weight of Neji's words sunk in him, but what really terrified him was what the girls would actually do to him should he choose wrong and in this case every choice was the wrong one.

Naruto gulped loudly and suddenly the idea of going to the classroom was very unappealing as he could already picture the three girls waiting for his invitation.

His first impulse was to invite Sakura since she was his first friend and for some reason he felt a strange bond with the pink haired vampire.

Nonetheless he had recently cemented his bonds with Ino and Hinata and he kind of felt awful about not being able to invite them to the dance. Of course he would go to dance with them but there was a certain stigma about who someone takes to the dance or so he learned in silly tv shows.

As Naruto pondered the whole scenario, he saw that every guy of his age watched him not with the now usual scorn and envy but with actual satisfaction and in some cases pity though this was the rarest.

"Hey Naruto! The man of the hour in person! Judging by your face, I say you realized how doomed you are! For the first time I don't feel the least envious of your privileged school life!" said the grinning Kiba as he crossed an arm over Naruto.

"And the best part is that I and the guys will be there to pick up the pieces and get some tail for a chance! At last the Gods listened to our prayers!" said the teary Kiba as the other guys also had small tears escaping their eyes.

Feeling slightly betrayed Naruto tried to defend himself "Isn't that a bit pathetic? I mean, you all standing there without actually trying to get a date in the traditional manner and just waiting until I am shredded and go out with some girl who doesn't even like you just out of scorn towards me?"

At this every guy within earshot just sighed with defeated smiles and Kiba said "Beggars can't be choosers Naruto; With you and the Vampire douche hogging every girl at the Host Club and basically raising the bar higher and higher we just gave up and now have all our hopes on pity as thankfully neither of you can multiply so once you guys make your choices the girls won't have any other choice but to pick from the bunch"

"To think I used to be like them…Kind of miss it right now" thought Naruto as he took off Kiba's arm from him and walked in the direction of his classroom.

Standing right outside of the classroom Naruto took air and steeled himself for the inevitable.

He opened the door and opened his eyes expecting to have very eager girls invading his personal space asking for a answer that wouldn't make him happy at all.

When nothing happened, Naruto braved to open an eye and saw that the classroom was as usual with small groups of students chatting while waiting for the class to begin.

On his little corner of heaven Naruto watched how Sakura, Ino and Hinata talked to one another in their usual flow; with Sakura boasting about something awesome she did, Ino making little of it and Hinata nodding and making short court questions and comments here and there.

"Not what I expected but very welcomed" thought Naruto as he walked warily to his seat expecting hell to break loose at any moment.

As he sat unnoticed by the girls Naruto flashed a victorious grin to the shocked Kiba who seemed disappointed over not seeing Naruto under a barrage of demands and threats.

Still Naruto knew that eventually the dance issue would come to the surface; so as a true man he turned around and decided to put his mind at ease sooner than later.

"Hi girls! Are you excited by the coming dance?" asked Naruto trying to sound as calmed as possible though he was making a poor effort.

Turning to the interruption the three girls greeted Naruto briefly completely ignoring the dance issue making Naruto extremely confused as he turned around to address the front of the classroom.

"What the hell? I mean, I am kind of glad that they are taking this rather maturely but to be honest I expected some sort of brutality given what they are…"though Naruto trying to make sense of what was happening.

As Naruto pondered on his thoughts Sasuke reached his seat and couldn't help but wonder about Naruto's thinking pose.

Indulging his own curiousness Sasuke sighed and asked "What's with you? You are not the deep thinking type…"

Naruto was surprised to be broken out of his reverie and just ignored the barb Sasuke intended as his own fears needed to be calmed.

"Oh, hi Sasuke didn't see you coming; say do you know about this entire dance thing? I am at a loss and to be honest I am not entirely sure of what I am supposed to do and the girls are behaving too normal for my taste and it's freaking me out" hurriedly said Naruto to a listening Sasuke.

Sasuke took a moment to observe Naruto's entourage and then addressed Naruto "Well the dance is to celebrate winter's coming and the old customs. Tradition indicates that males take females to the dance and there they perform the customary dances of the season before a great pyre burning with old leafs and a note with a personal issue you managed to leave behind this year"

Naruto made an awed expression at the additional information provided by Sasuke but still it didn't appeased his worst fear.

"Alright, it's good to know and all but why are the girls strangely calm about it? I mean shouldn't they be competing to get their desired date?" asked Naruto with a slight disappointed tone.

Finally getting to Naruto's displeasure Sasuke laughed lightly mocking Naruto's ignorance and said "The winter dance is a very symbolic thing as it gathers all monsters and twilight children into a single celebration thus it's like combining every single human holiday in one. Basically they are respecting the tradition in which they will wait dressed and ready for her desired one to come and get them to the dance; if the appointed hour comes and her desired one isn't there then they will attend the dance alone and pick one of the waiting males who didn't managed to find a date. It's not an inherently bad thing to go alone but it does make a difference"

As Naruto listened the meaning of Sasuke's words began to sink in making him go paler by the minute as he realized that the entire weight of the decision fell on his shoulders and the branching consequences were too horrible to even imagine. Now he understood why the male students regarded him with nasty grins and some with pity on their eyes.

"Whatever lucky star I had up there is probably being eclipsed right now! What am I going to do?" furiously thought Naruto as he dared to look back to the laughing girls behind him and for that moment each of them radiated a glow that made him feel like scum for he would have to pick one and one alone.

Burning a fuse Naruto slammed his head against his desk making Sasuke watch him with curiosity but when he saw the girls behind him he understood perfectly "A man should never reach too far for he might find his hand cut off by fate…" remembered Sasuke the humbling words of his mother.

"What am I going to do?" asked Naruto in a hollow voice that managed to scare Sasuke.

"Man up Naruto! You have faced many challenged since you came here and even managed to help a girl under my brother's coercion! You should be able to find a path!" said Sasuke blushing slightly over the encouraging words he just gave to Naruto.

Naruto seemed to recover slightly and managed even to smile as has so far managed to get through this challenging school.

But as soon as clouds seemed to part he said "By the way Sasuke, will you invite someone to the dance? I mean, if you get there alone you will expect many girls to fight over you when they see you standing by the other guys…"

This in turn made Sasuke realized the consequences of being his typical anti-social self. He imagined the girls unleashing a small hell with Itachi laughing by the sidelines; on the other side if he did invited someone to the dance, Itachi would be there ready with a camera to capture every detail of his Winter dance to later show it to his mother and though it wasn't inherently wrong it was tremendously embarrassing.

At this thought Sasuke complexion mimicked Naruto's.

As both teens seemed to be trapped in a black hole of despair Shizune entered the room once more being freaked out by his students.

Getting her bearings together, Shizune addressed the class "Before we begin homeroom I want to remind you all of getting the proper costumes for the winter dance; you all need to get dressed in accordance with your people's tradition but do try to keep it within the limits of decency"

At this Shizune couldn't help but remember that nasty incident about Anko wearing a bit too little some years ago.

"What?" said Naruto returning to normal in a heartbeat.

"Miss Yuhi will be available after classes to help you get the proper clothes in case you didn't packed some" said Shizune as if was the most normal thing in the world.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

"So Club activities were suspended to get everyone ready for the dance; Thanks for the added pressure!" thought the annoyed Naruto who was still upset about the blooming disaster in his life and just before the winter break.

Naruto paced with a dark heavy aura towards the classroom where Miss Yuhi was supposed to help students to get their costumes ready and in his case her assistance would be very welcomed as this was the first time he celebrated such a formal festivity.

The closest he got was the Christmas Insane Run with his mom when they went to the mall in the neighboring town and had a blast for a whole day without the jerk (Minato)

Naruto saw Kurenai's classroom and to his own embarrassment there were no other students immediately telling him that no one had problems with his costume for the dance.

Sighing in defeat Naruto went and said "Excuse me Miss Yuhi but Miss Nekotan said that you would be…"

Naruto's mouth kept moving as all air going through his throat was caught in shock over the impossibly absurd and cliché scene playing in front of him as both Anko and Kurenai stood there just covered by their very mature and sexy underwear while proving several cloths in front of a mirror.

The two teachers turned to see the increasingly red faced Naruto who just went into automatic and kept moving his mouth like in a badly translated Chinese martial arts movie.

As lone silent moment went by Kurenai yelped and covered herself with the cloth while Naruto turned around and began to scream "I am so sorry! I should have knocked first, I never imagined…"

"That you would get to see a piece of heaven?" sensually hissed Anko at Naruto's ear as she pushed her chest into his back making him begin to tremble and sweat bullets.

"Say Naruto, you knew we were here don't you? I bet you thought you would get lucky if you managed to step into the right moment…you naughty boy" added Anko blowing some air into his ear.

"Normally I would have already castrated you but since you are my boss's child I guess I can make an exemption, after all it's a well-known fact that you have a thing for student teacher perverted magazines…" said Anko enjoying the petrified state in which Naruto found himself.

"Anko! Stop teasing Naruto, this was obviously an accident! And get some clothes on, or you want Principal Senju to get your ass over harassment?" said Kurenai who used a spell to get her own dress back on.

"You are such a cock blocker Kurenai! Every student fantasizes about this at least once in their life, what's wrong in giving it for once?" complained Anko as she went behind a screen and started to get her clothes back on.

"Grow up already…Say Naruto are you alright?" said Kurenai going to the still petrified Naruto.

With a crimson face Naruto turned and said "Y-Y-Yes, but if you are busy I can always come back later or never if you p-p-prefer!" as he began to walk away.

"Oh don't be so ridiculous! A boy your age has probably seen tons of porn already and if gossip at the teachers' room is any hint, you get more action than most students or faculty have in their entire lives!" said Anko walking to him dressed in her gym class clothes.

"Including you?" said Kurenai chastising Anko over spilling the beans at the usual gossip of teachers about their students, though she did acknowledged that boys around Naruto's age had already seen more than they should.

"Calm down Naruto, nothing happened here and we won't tell if you don't" said Kurenai blinking to Naruto as to calm him.

Breathing in and out Naruto did calmed down and said "Still I am very sorry, you see I came here because I needed some help with my costume. You see mom never told me about this…"

At his embarrassed face, Kurenai and Anko felt giddily as he looked somewhat cute and defenseless and for a small moment of weakness wanted to embrace him and soothe him.

"Y-Y-Yes of course! Selvain's aren't very common but I am certain I have a book around! By the way didn't your mother left a chapter in her grimoire about the dance's she attended? Said Kurenai, quickly dismissing the blush on her face.

"Her Grimoire?" said Naruto pulling the book from his backpack and proceeded to open it where it allowed him.

Thinking about the dance, the book's pages flew and stopped in the right page where words began to appear and a picture materialized showing a much younger Kushina dressed in a deep crimson dress which had fine looking fur parchments and seven tails trailing behind her.

Seeing that the picture didn't help him much Naruto gave it to the eager Anko who drooled over it, and went to read the small paragraph regarding his costume for the celebrations.

_Selvains are creatures where two souls inhabit the same temple (read as body!) and thus as to celebrate this miracle one has to wear elements of the spirit's form, influence and aura. In my case the color red is the one that emanates whenever I kick ass! The spirit itself has the shape of a fox with seven tails and her (yes is a SHE!) influence is that of dominance (What else did you expected?)_

_Basically we Selvains must represent the spirit that protects us so have a look at your spirit and dress like it! XOXOXO_

"Alright so all I have to know is how my spirit looks like and what his influence is…" said Naruto in a flat tone once more disappointed over his mother's lack of further explaining taking for granted that whoever read this would understand fully.

Turning to Kurenai, she just sighed and said "There is a way to figure that but it will require a small ritual; on the mean time do try to figure the color of your energy, it manifests every time you use it" and went to get the necessary items.

"Every time I use it?" wondered Naruto as he got to a chair and began to meditate on his previous actions regarding every time his energy came to the fore.

"Gold?" was the first thought that came to his head but grimaced about it as a yellow costume would probably make him look like Pikachu, like when he was five and his mom actually dressed him like Pikachu…

"Maybe white with gold linings?" thought Naruto, but that would make him look like some navy officer on parade.

"But the book did say about taking into account the color of the spirit's energy…" continued to think Naruto as his head began to hurt slightly over the annoyance of picking colors.

"Now we must get ready to take a look at your spirit" said Kurenai walking back holding several candles and papers with strange symbols on them.

"I have been wondering how it looks to be honest" said Naruto with a smile as he laid eyes on Kurenai and once more went crimson as she was dressed in some revealing robes (Nocturnal robes from Skyrim!)

Naruto turned away again and said "Miss Yuhi is wearing those robes really necessary?"

Kurenai sighed and thought "Sadly yes Naruto, Selvain's spirits need to be aroused from their inner slumber as to become visible…"

Smiling with a lie in her heart Kurenai replied "Why of course! These robes were woven by ancient priestesses to better interact with spirits and ward us from being affected by them…"

"Oh sorry, I kind of imagined you were becoming like Anko and just wanted me to get all bothered!" said Naruto with a kind smile while scratching the back of his head.

Kurenai almost tripped and just returned a nervous smile while saying "Don't be silly Naruto! I am nothing like Anko!"

Drawing an arcane circle on the ground and placing the candles at equidistant points and lighting them Kurenai asked Naruto to sit at the center of it and focus entirely on her while breathing slowly.

Kurenai proceeded to kneel in front of Naruto and began an incantation on a language Naruto failed to identify. As Kurenai continued with it the room seemed to go darker as if the only remaining light source were the candles in the circle.

The only thing left in Naruto's sight was the still incanting Kurenai whose body began to sweat and for some reason he began to feel more and more attracted to her.

Naruto tried his hardest to keep focused and keep his breathing slow, but as his desire grew so did his heartbeats and the blood running to a certain part of his body.

Naruto then caught the scent of Kurenai's body and that was the drop that made his desire overflow but the moment he was about to leap on top of her, Kurenai raised her hands before her and several runes appeared in front of Naruto effectively halting him with surprise.

Naruto stood immobile as the runes began to change and converge with one another forming a distinctively animal form.

The runes began to collide with one another and then the final shape was rendered for Naruto and Kurenai's view.

The shape was one of a large fox like creature with nine tails behind it, both Naruto and Kurenai marveled at the divine creature but after a few instants the golden noble looking creature began to morph into a creature of snarling fangs, crimson eyes, copper colored skin and wildly flailing nine tails behind it.

As confusion grew in them the fox turned to look at them and mimicking the form of a roar the runes broke and dispelled returning the room to its original lighting.

"W-W-What was that?" said a suddenly scared Naruto as he reached his hands to his abdomen.

Noticing the increasingly panicking Naruto, Kurenai was quick to stand by him and place her hands on his shoulders.

"Breathe Naruto, take it easy! That was just a picture gone awry, everything is fine! We are here, and we are safe" said Kurenai with a somewhat scared look on her face as she tried her best to calm Naruto.

"That's what's inside me? But you said that it was safe and it protected me! That thing looked like a demon!" nearly shouted Naruto quickly losing it.

Kurenai saw that Naruto was becoming overridden with fear and thus proceeded to slap him and hug him close to her.

"Calm down Naruto, everything is going to be alright. The picture went awry, you saw that the spirit was gold and noble looking at first that it shifted is all too normal; this spirit in particular is linked to you and so it shifts along with your moods and experiences so it's normal it sometimes resembles something scary and others something wonderful! The spirit is your guardian, how it resembles it's up to you Naruto and you are still but a boy becoming a man…" said Kurenai soothing the panicking Naruto.

Kurenai eased her hug on Naruto when he began to calm down but the moment he started to tremble she hugged him hard again muffling his words.

Naruto was now struggling to get away from her but avoiding to touch her altogether making Kurenai curious as to such behavior so letting him go slightly Naruto's head bobbled back with misty eyes, a drooling mouth, a creepy smile and a red color to his skin.

Kurenai realized that she had hugged Naruto while still dressed in such revealing robes and basically she had smothered him between her breasts with no fabric at all between them.

Realizing that she just did what Anko was an specialist at she just sighed and said "Well, he is a good boy after all, guess a little treat won't hurt him"

Naruto just said "There is something special about mature women…" and finally passed out.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

Having sorted his issues with his costume and the extra skin contact with Kurenai, Naruto paced around the day's end wondering about his first look to the spirit that dwelled within him and supposedly warded him of becoming possessed by evil spirits.

At first the spirit had a glorious form of white and gold, with a noble gentle rearing head and its nine tails moving in gentle coordinated sweeps, but it suddenly changed into a hellish vision of fury and ferocity that promised nothing but oblivion to whoever stood in its way.

Ever since he learned of his Selvain nature and the tampering his father attempted of his condition made him unique even among the already active Selvain in the world. He had a link with the spirit but until now he didn't understood fully which the possible consequences of it were.

Now that he glimpsed the spirit he had a better understanding of what was going on within him and the possibility of becoming something both humans and monsters alike loathed and feared in equal measure; a demon.

But as he realized this, Naruto's anger flared greatly because this situation was his father's fault who upon his hubris thought he could better the wisdom of ancient spirits and thus condemned him to become a dangerous subject.

On another note Naruto also wondered what had been his mother's role in all of this, wasn't she a Selvain as well? And thus she should have known the possible consequences of what had transpired.

"Why?" asked Naruto in a tone that almost sounded like a plea.

"Why what boy? And what's with that tone? This is a festive time and you should be bursting with youth, especially since you have so many options to pick from to go to the dance!" said the merry voice of an old man behind Naruto making the boy jump in surprise as he was certain that he had been walking around alone.

Observing Jiraiya, Naruto said "Oh, it's you…" and turned around to keep walking.

Jiraiya got slightly angry and immediately jumped in front of Naruto half screaming "Who the hell do you think you are brat? No one ignores the gallant Jiraiya, especially on the eve of such a great festivity! And here I was thinking of sharing my experience with you, ungrateful twerp!"

Getting angry as well Naruto retorted "Who are you calling a twerp? Pervy geezer!"

Grinning, Jiraiya laughed loudly and said "That's more like you kid, come on let's get something to drink, and don't worry it's not alcohol or anything!"

Sighing angrily Naruto did as he was told and went with Jiraiya to some nearby vending machines, where the old guy forced Naruto to pay for both drinks.

Drinking his juice Jiraiya exclaimed "That hits the spot! Thanks for the drink kid, I am kind of running low on money but once my next big work hits the shelves I'll drowning in money!"

"Right, like you are the kind of guy who spends well his money; he very likely uses it on strip clubs and date houses…" thought the grimacing Naruto.

"So at last the year comes to an end, the winter break comes right after the dance and then it's back to home! You must be pretty excited over your first dance, among the children of the night this is quite a big event, especially if it's your first time! I still remember my own and that was when I fell in love with my sweet muse!" said an inspired Jiraiya to a Naruto who didn't share his enthusiasm.

"What's with that face kid, aren't you excited? The first dance is quite an experience, well not like your _first time_ but it should be around the top five, give or take!" said Jiraiya watching Naruto sigh as if having a lot on his shoulders.

Seeing the young Naruto, the experienced Jiraiya realized what was going on, at least partially, and said "So you have plenty of choices but you have to pick one, but no matter which one you pick there is no good ending huh?"

Turning in surprise Naruto said "How did you?"

"You are speaking to Jiraiya the gallant, and believe it or not I was quite the hot rod back in my days! Your situation repeated itself to me over and over, until well in my adult days! Come on kid, share with the old man your woes and maybe we shall find a way out for you my boy!" said the man with a contagious easy going attitude.

Blushing slightly Naruto began the tale of his peculiar relationship with the girls surrounding him and why picking one was very really dangerous choice to make, not to mention the long standing repercussions.

"If you were my son I would be brimming with pride Naruto! Your story is almost too much to bear and Gods know they would make a great romantic novel or some cheap mid-season anime! But nevertheless son, you do find yourself in a tight spot and each of the girls is a good choice by whatever standard you use, not to mention that they all have made good merits as to be deserving of your attention" said Jiraiya with an amused yet friendly smile.

"So who do you think I should go with?" asked Naruto.

"The one who would hurt you more, should you not pick her!" answered Jiraiya making Naruto face palm.

"That's not an answer pervy geezer!" replied the desperate Naruto.

"Alright, alright, calm down Naruto I was just kidding, though that advice would come in handy ahead on your years. Now, I say that you should make a decision and live with the consequences for you see, that's part of growing up" said Jiraiya to a crest fallen Naruto.

"Gods know that any man would like to pick everyone and laugh at the losers but the real world demands that you pick a road by sacrificing others. I know that your friends are expecting you to pick them up that night but it's not like you could suddenly clone yourself and bring everyone, and it's important for them to also learn how to deal with disappointment in a none murderous way" lectured Jiraiya.

"So there's no way out?" said a hopeless Jiraiya.

"You are giving up so easily? I thought higher of you! A real gallant man would then proceed to smooth the bitterness your decision will make. Let's say when they come to confront you then you quickly take her hand and promise to make it up to her in the most husky manly tone you can manage hinting to some very nice make up se…Just promise to make it up to them and you should be fine…" said Jiraiya a bit too excited.

"But who should I choose?" asked Naruto slightly relieved to have some sort of emergency plan, after all Hell doesn't have fury such as that of a scorned woman.

"I would pick the one who rocks your world!" plainly answered Jiraiya.

"That's not an answer…"said Naruto taking a sip of his juice.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

Days passed and at last the fated date had arrived for tonight at nine, Naruto would have to step in front of the girl he chose and ask her hand to accompany him to the dance where all the unlucky guys and girls would be waiting outside to have something of a "pity" partner for the dance and even if that didn't happened, well they still need to get in there since the dance is mandatory…School may be your golden years but they can suck as well.

"No matter how I think of it, I don't see a way in which I don't get crushed (literally) and emotionally over picking one. And that advice of Jiraiya…I really don't see myself doing something like that and getting more than I bargained for…" thought Naruto with the same scowl that had adorned his face throughout the week.

"The costume turned out very cool and finally those dancing lessons with my mom will pay off; but still, they will never forget (or forgive) who I bring to the dance even if I danced with them afterwards…"continued to think the conflicted Naruto.

"Now I envy Sasuke, when I told him about the need of getting a date he then told me that he would invite the mermaid of the other day. But if I happened to invite Tayuya as a neutral third party, then my ass would be under six feet of earth before I get to blink" finished thinking Naruto as he leaned on a wall by the faculty building.

"Live with the consequences…Living is what I am worried about!" said Naruto aloud.

"Looks like our favorite bachelor is in trouble! Who would have ever said that such a harem scenario could suddenly become so dangerous!" said a playful voice making Naruto almost jump out of his skin.

Out of thin air appeared Ten Ten while having a good laugh at Naruto's expense.

"Oh it's you…" said a suddenly bored and annoyed Naruto making Ten Ten scowl at Naruto's rude ways.

"That's no way of greeting your savior mister!" said Ten Ten.

"Oh you mean about that solution you offered at the beginning of the week? Thanks but I am not interested, nothing good comes from you…" said Naruto flatly.

Ten Ten face palmed and stood facing Naruto "How dare you dismiss me like that! I may not be a very good person but I am freakily good witch!"

"So you don't hide the freak you are, that speaks of some maturity…" thought the surprised Naruto.

"But she is always going around with her spells active maybe I should listen to what she has to offer; at worst I'll kill a few minutes of the day" thought Naruto while sighing.

"Alright, let's see how you propose to help me?" said Naruto inviting Ten Ten to seat by a bench.

"Excellent you won't regret it! See your problem is that you need at several places at the same time since you don't want to assign places to your little sweethearts, right?" said Ten Ten as Naruto nodded in approval.

"Then all you need is the shadow clone potion!" said Ten Ten pulling out a vial with a strange black liquid.

"The what?" asked Naruto looking at the swirling harmless looking black liquid.

"The Shadow Clone potion will allow you to split yourself into multiple copies by using your spiritual energy, that way you'll be able to take each of your friends to the dance at the same time!" said an excited Ten Ten.

"What's the catch?" asked Naruto while looking Ten Ten straight in the eye.

"No catch! This is a potion inspired by the ancient Shinobi techniques which are lost to us nowadays. Your clones know everything you do, and they behave like you! And once dispelled all their memories and experiences return to you! The only setback is that they are constantly burning spiritual energy but in your case it shouldn't be a problem to keep them up and running for about four or five hours!" said Ten Ten with the most honest smile she could produce.

Returning his attention to the bottle he considered that this was too good to be true and he had this gut feeling that he was hovering over a huge fountain of trouble. But not having a better option at hand he was willing to risk about anything right now and so went to grab the bottle only to have it taken away by a grinning Ten Ten.

"Not so fast my eager girl hoarder! You do remember that I wanted something in exchange, right?" said a smiling Ten Ten.

Almost faltering at that Naruto carefully asked "What do you want? And it better not be something weird like forcing me to sign a contract to give you a baby sometime in the future!"

"Darn it! Alright plan B!" thought Ten Ten laughing falsely.

"What I want is your word that when I ask you, you will be compliant with whatever I ask you to help me! And don't worry, it won't involve you giving any genetic material, in time you will buckle to the temptation of a threesome! So what do you say?" asked Ten Ten.

"That's so Godfather you know? But alright just as long as this doesn't go wrong and whatever you ask isn't perverted or strange, I have enough of that as it is" declared Naruto grabbing the bottle.

"Excellent! Now you have to drink the potion once you put on your costume. You also have to think in the number of clones you want to make and with whom do you want to send them! Have fun stud!" said Ten Ten as she disappeared from Naruto's sight.

"I wonder if this isn't considered cheating?" asked Naruto to the wind as he went back to the dorms.

**That Night before the dance…**

"Not bad!" thought Naruto as he admired himself in the mirror already dressed in his costume which was of regal appearance (Take it the typical Disney prince which looks like some sort of regal military uniform of the royalty) with the particular distinction of having three fine fur tails on each shoulder and three longer ones hanging from behind the jacket.

And to complete his costume a mandatory fox look alike mask of white and gold as the rest of his costume.

Putting the mask he noticed that he looked quite dashing not to mention that the mask added a mischievous touch to the whole set up.

Turning to look at the vial with the magic poison, er potion, Naruto gulped and hesitated about the whole plan.

"Would it be a good idea? I mean, won't they get pissed off at me for cheating them like this? But if I pick someone up then two of them will be really mad or sad…" thought Naruto as he kept his eyes glued to the potion.

"On the other hand…they could always look at it as a sweet effort from my part! They can't get mad at me and the worst I would get would be a scolding and God knows I had my share number of those in my life!" thought Naruto with a grin that made him look even more mischievous with the mask.

"Well, what's life without excitement?" said Naruto aloud as he grabbed the potion and remove the cork.

Smelling it Naruto gulped down one last time and said "Here goes nothing!" and quickly drank the vial until it was empty.

Putting the vial back on his nightstand Naruto returned to the mirror and did as Ten Ten instructed and thought of making two clones of him.

At first nothing happened but in an instant two smoke clouds exploded before him and from them stepped two clones of him although they were slightly different as they wore his costume in blue and silver and the other in black and dark gold.

"Hey! So you guys know why I made you right?" said the real Naruto to the two clones standing in front of him who were wearing their own masks.

"Y-Y-Yes, s-s-so we deal with the two you don't chose…" shyly said the one wearing blue and silver.

"Yeah so, who gets who? I mean, I'll give a night to remember whoever I get, but I would like some heads up!" confidently said the one in black and gold with a grin that reminded Naruto of Jiraiya.

Thinking their behavior somewhat strange Naruto dismissed it and said "Alright, so I'll get Sakura and, mmm, Blue gets Hinata and Black gets Ino"

Blue got nervous and stuttered an "A-A-Alright…"

Black instead passed his hand through his hair and said "So I get the blonde bombshell huh? Fine by me!"

Laughing nervously Naruto said "Good! So I leave first and the other two leave ten minutes after the other; have fun and try to keep the girls apart from one another, also try to leave them at their dorm before two in the morning, I don't want you guys disappearing in front of them!"

With this Naruto left his room leaving the two clones behind waiting for their turn to leave. As they waited they felt a bit uncomfortable with one another as they seemed to be very different from one another.

"Hey, don't you think the boss messed up the potion thing? I mean, look at us, we are him but at the same time we aren't! Not that I complain, I go better with black!" said Black Naruto (Like the multicolored Links from Zelda)

"I-I-I wonder too about that…Oh God and if Hinata doesn't like me? Maybe I shouldn't go…" said Blue Naruto.

"You are kidding me? She wants to have kids with us, huh, the boss? It's confusing you know?" replied Black.

"Y-Y-You think they will notice? They aren't stupid or anything, won't they get mad with us, I mean the boss?" asked Blue as he retreated to a corner of the room.

"You are right; they might notice…I know all we need to do is to keep them focused on us and preferably on opposite ends of the dance! Be their whole night! And maybe if we play our cards right, they might reward us you know? God knows what I want to do with Ino!" said the perversely grinning Naruto as the clock alarm indicated the ten minutes span they had agreed before.

"Well, I am off to pick Ino! Have fun and do please try to get smothered by Hinata, it would make a nice farewell memory!" said Black as he fixed his mask and left the room swiftly.

Black got out before Blue could say something else, and all he could do was to seat by the clock waiting for the clock to mark his time of departure.

"I am so nervous…" sighed Blue as he removed his mask and turned it to see the fine designs Kurenai had helped him put on it.

As he waited the room was engulfed by smoke coming from a sudden explosion. Blue coughed and quickly got back on his feet while covering his nose and mouth.

The smoke quickly cleared and standing in the middle of it was another Naruto clone but unlike the other two, this was dressed in a copper like costume with bright blue linings. The other peculiarity of this clone was that his costume was unbuttoned and he was wearing it like some kind of delinquent.

"W-W-Who are you?" fearfully asked Blue.

"Huh? Did you said something worm?" asked Copper in a very intimidating tone making Blue hide behind a pillow.

Ignoring the cowering Blue, Copper said "So tonight's there is a dance huh? Guess I'll need a date…"

With a fanged grin Copper opened the window and jumped outside and disappeared in a flash of crimson.

Lowering the pillow Blue saw the empty room and the clock signaling his turn to leave.

"Hope the boss won't get mad…" said Blue as he left the room.

**AN: Done!**

**I wanted to make a single chapter but also needed to update so here is the first part of this special year's ending event.**

**As always, ideas, criticism and suggestions are welcomed.**

**The dance and the farewells will be on the next chapter and then on to the winter break family encounters.**

**On a personal note, I can't wait for Mass Effect 3!**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**


	22. Winter Farewell

**Chapter 22: Winter Farewell**

"Why am I wasting my time like this?" sighed a girl dressed in a tight fitting dress that looked like it was made from a tiger's skin with a few decorations here and there and with her hair combed in a wild looking hairstyle (Erza from Edolas in Fairy Tail, looks hot!)

"You haven't made any friends during your stay here and those idiots have gone ahead to play their usual pranks; When Neji gets their butts again I'll be laughing for sure but…" whispered the girl to no one in particular.

"Damn this dance and its stupid mandatory status!" complained the girl rather loudly.

"And here I though Oni had more spine than that!" said rough voice from the shadows beyond the girl's sight.

The girl was obviously surprised but at the Oni taunt she snarled and replied "Come here and see how much spine I have and yours by the way once I pull it through your chest!"

At her reply laughter followed and from the shadows walked a guy dressed in his costume though it looked slightly disheveled but still suited the stance and general appearance of the boy before her.

"That's more like it" said the voice in a softer tone making Tayuya blink in surprise and strain her eyes to identify the boy before her.

"Whiskers?" asked Tayuya honestly surprised.

"The same you saw at home!" answered the copper dressed Naruto with a large grin under a mask of the same color.

"W-What are you doing here?" asked the now slightly blushing Tayuya over being seen in her costume by someone else than the idiots in her rock band.

"What else? Tonight's a night of party and so I came to pick up my date!" Naruto answered in a casual tone.

Tayuya blinked in surprise but was quick to dismiss any chance of Naruto being here for her as he was obviously quite popular and very likely came to pick another second year student he had met at his club.

"Oh, well go ahead and leave me be whiskers! My date shouldn't take long to get here and he may not like to see you standing so close, he is very territorial and terrifying!" obviously lied Tayuya trying not to sound sad or hint any weakness.

Taking long strides in her direction, Tayuya though that Naruto was just going to pass by her and go for another girl but when he took her by the arm rather forcefully he said "Then let's wait and see if he's so scary! For I decided you'll be my date tonight…"

At this Tayuya's face matched her hair color and trembled slightly at Naruto's sudden aggression and the confident grin flashing beneath the mask.

Not believing her luck Tayuya didn't wanted to ruin her perfect chance and managed to stammer with an obviously happy smile "W-W-Well I don't want to be the source of much violence, besides he is all talk and no walk! Fine I'll go with you but only because I feel I owe you! Be grateful!"

"Shame I would have loved to gut him, but fine I get the girl so it's forgiven already!" said the rough Naruto placing an arm around Tayuya's shoulder and leading her towards the hall where the dance was being held.

Tayuya seemed like in the bursting point of body heat but still managed to walk along

**At the First Year Females Dorm**

"I hope I find Sakura without running into Ino and Hinata; damn I should have thought of that before going out, they all live at the same place!" thought Naruto as he made his way furtively towards the female dorm as other guys watched him with puzzled expressions.

Jumping from one bush to the next, Naruto made his way trying his best to remain concealed and straining his sight trying to get a glimpse of the waiting girls, but all he got were blurry spots of color. So he would need to move closer in order to get a better view and hopefully catch Sakura before running into the others.

Finally getting to a side of the outer gates before the dorms Naruto began his surveillance of the expectant girls and he was amazed at the variety and the unexpected elegance of them all making him wonder if this was at all a costume dance.

Inspecting the girls one by one his eyes finally landed on the one girl with pink hair and thankfully neither Ino nor Hinata stood nearby.

Thanking his lucky star Naruto was about to drop some stone in her direction when the moon came through the clouds and allowed him to get a proper glimpse of Sakura and her costume.

Sakura's hair was pulled backwards in a fashion that made it look as if wind blew it in that direction and suddenly time had stopped right then and there with a single bang of hair falling on top of her nose. Her dress was without straps and held tightly to Sakura's now more generous bust and it featured a silver color with a design that made it look as if it was made of mail and solid plate armor.

She had a mask that resembled a helm of sorts due to its glittering features (sort of like those helmets used in saint seiya but this one covers the eyes and nose), long gloves that ended in what seemed to be shoulder guards and long knee high boots with knee guards.

Her overall appearance was that of a warrior but still had a look of a costume and not an actual armor, but nonetheless it was a breathtaking. Naruto also noticed that she was wearing a choker that resembled that of those worn by maids in themed cafes or typical anime.

Shaking his head to dispel Sakura's charm over him Naruto got to think in a way to call her attention without being seen.

Knowing a certain lure for Sakura, Naruto bit his thumb with strength and sprinkled his blood in Sakura's direction. At first nothing happened but the moment a faint breeze Sakura's head snapped in her direction freaking him out slightly.

Walking elegantly towards the bush in which he was hiding Naruto darted a hand to grab Sakura but the moment he did so Sakura pulled back and dragged a surprised Naruto out proving him who had the most in terms of physical strength.

"What are you doing Naruto?" asked Sakura with a slight blush over being seen with such attire.

Also blushing over seeing Sakura's form so close to him Naruto managed to say "Heh, sorry over the fishing thing but I was kind of embarrassed over being seen in this costume and to be honest this is the first time I get to pick someone up for a dance"

Smiling over being able to share her burden she also admitted over being nervous at going to a dance with a boy.

Seeing that neither Ino nor Hinata was in sight Naruto was eager to offer his arm and Sakura gently accepted it setting off towards the dance.

**Five minutes later…**

"Damn it mommy! That dress and make up took longer than I thought to put on!" said Ino as she hurriedly made her way towards the front of the dorm where many girls were already being invited and taken to the dance.

"Damn you Sakura and Hinata if you took Naruto for yourselves! Of course I wouldn't mind him dancing with them but who gets him first claims victory tonight!" furiously thought Ino as she walked with dashing speed on those terribly tall needle high heels.

The moment she reached a place with good view she began to scan how many girls were still hopefully waiting for a guy to invite them, but above all she was waiting to see where Sakura and Hinata were. And to her surprise she didn't saw neither, which in turn made her worry that Naruto had already gotten snatch by her undeclared rivals.

Biting her thumb nail, Ino paced slowly seeing every boy who dared as much to take a single step in her direction thinking they might get lucky and proceeded to glare at them with scalding fury.

Ino leant on a tree and huffed as she grew angrier by the second but yelped when she felt something cold but soft touch her cheek from behind her. Ino took a couple of steps and saw hand holding a perfect red rose circling the slim tree.

"You have some nerve dude, but I give you points for the flower!" snarled Ino as she elongated her nails into deadly blades.

"My fair lady resembles this flower right now, thorny and beautiful; I want to hold her yet I know I shouldn't, tell me my sweet flower, how should I pluck you?" said a smooth voice from behind the tree.

Before Ino could reply, a tall well-toned boy in a black and gold costume walked from around the tree and approached the surprised girl.

Ino immediately recognized the golden mare of hair flowing from on top and behind that foxy mask, but what surprised her most was the confident stand and the playful grin on his face.

"N-N-Naruto? Is that you?" asked a still shocked Ino.

Not answering Naruto took the rose to his mouth and proceeded to appraise the lovely sigh of Ino under the moon.

Ino was wearing a tight fitting black corset with velvety designs of female forms, fruits, flowers and devils that shone slightly with every move she made under the moonlight. The corset ended where a silky skirt flowed gently over her long legs with fine baby blue sewing at the edges.

She wore complex black needle high heels with baby blue straps and on her neck was displayed an expensive looking necklace of finely carved obsidian stones and crowning her head was a small bat winged knot holding together her long pony tail in place.

Ino had her lips lightly touched by a pink lipstick and her eyes were painted with an ashen shadow making her blue eyes more mysterious instead of bright and willful.

"I can't believe my luck…"said in a low tone the black dressed Naruto to a suddenly blushing Ino who found herself nervous over being checked out so intensely by this weird yet exciting Naruto.

Noticing that she was the one being dumbfounded Ino composed herself and laughed haughtily "Of course you are lucky to bask in my beauty! But you must be here to try your fortune and see if I would grace you with my presence at the dance, aren't you?"

Naruto cocked his head while his grin grew even wider and said "Oh, so you were already contemplating another guy? Well I have always been a peace lover so I guess the best thing would be to take Hinata instead, though the snow princess is quite hard to find. Say haven't you seen her?"

Some small screaming part in Ino's head told her that she was just being teased, but it was drowned by sudden anger and panic that drove her to close the distance with Naruto and forcefully grab his arm slightly poking him with her still long nails.

"L-L-Let's go Naruto, I want everyone to see how lucky you are!" said the blushing Ino as she dragged the grinning Naruto.

"Meanie…" thought Ino.

**Another five minutes later…**

"I know I shouldn't be hiding here but one thing is wearing the uniform with my sweater on but this dress! I thought our society was more…modest than this!" thought Hinata trying not to look at herself wearing the traditional dress from her people.

"If I stay here the Naruto won't see me and if he doesn't sees me then he will take Sakura or that mantrap!" sighed Hinata already thinking of the possible guys who would be waiting by the dance to be taken out of pity.

"I know I shouldn't have come! Just look at those girls, how I can possibly take Hinata to the dance without embarrassing myself!" sighed a male voice next to Hinata almost making her jump out of the surprise.

Hinata was about to ice the daring intruder but "froze" the moment she noticed the blonde hair sprouting from behind a deep blue mask with silver linings.

"N-N-Naruto?" asked a shocked Hinata making Blue yelp as if scared of her reaction.

"G-G-Good evening Hinata, say w-w-would you like to go to the dance with me? Blue asked, while shredding a leaf in apparent nervousness.

Hinata was shocked but something told her that something was very strange here; for not once had she seen Naruto wearing dark colors, act nervously beyond the times he got himself into naughty situations or hide for that matter.

Seeing that his façade was falling apart Blue was quick to say "T-T-This may seem strange but to be honest I was quite nervous over being seen in this costume and this is also the first time I ever go to a dance or a party; You see I didn't have any friends in the human world and so I was afraid of screwing up and when I saw you dressed up so pretty I panicked and hid. I am sorry if it offends you, I'll go away and skip the whole thing!"

Before Naruto could go away Hinata had grabbed him with tremendous force for the otherwise gentle girl and with a light blush on her face she said timidly "You really think I look pretty?

Scratching the back of his head Naruto smiled tenderly beneath his mask and said "I always thought you were pretty…tonight more than ever"

And that was it, in a second a powerful gust made the bush in which they were hiding explode and then and there the both of them became exposed.

Blue was very surprised, but soon he was rendered speechless when his eyes landed on Hinata who tonight was dressed in a very different manner than usual.

Hinata wore a tight fitting dress which covered her all the way to the neck and featured an octagonal opening between the breasts allowing for some service. The dress featured wind like patterns sewn on glittering cloth and the long gloves had snowflakes patterns sewn on them.

She wore crystal like earrings and on top of her head a crown made of winter flowers but closer inspection could tell that they were solid.

Hinata had little make up on her but the main touch to her current self was the large blush on her face and the almost grinning smile telling that her confidence was soaring.

"Let's go then Naruto!" hurriedly said Hinata dragging a surprised Naruto by the wrist.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

"Alright so there goes Naruto and Sakura, no surprises there; so guys we are all same mind right? I mean we played dice over who would be Ino and Hinata's date and agreed to not harbor ill feelings!" said Kiba dressed in his costume of wolf pelt and heraldic leather.

"Yes and we also agreed to share a minimum of two dances and some pictures!" said a slightly embarrassed Chouji in his heavy set costume of metal looking plates and round helmet of burnt yellow.

"I am nervous…" whispered Shino under his cloak looking traditional costume of the swamp shamans.

"You do know that all we are second table dishes right? Pity dates? Overall losers with no chance in hell of getting a date without resorting to the mandatory status of this dance; just to be clear on that of course" said Shikamaru to the other guys who were brimming with anticipation over finally getting some luck in their life as high school students.

Shikamaru huffed as the others just ignored him out of not wanting to ruin this night and went to sit by a bench as the girls from across kept sending glances in their direction trying to discern who would be the lest lame date for the dance before the party got started.

Shikamaru was dressed in simple black robes with a ceremonial dagger on his belt and black leather boots specially made to avoid making any sounds.

"Remember Shikamaru, I want plenty of pictures of you and your date at the dance! And you know what I'll do to you if you dare to skip it or refuse to dance…" said his mother before sending him off to the academy.

"Women are troublesome…" sighed Shikamaru as his eyes landed on Ino who was smugly smiling at the dateless girls by the side as her arm was linked to a black and gold dressed boy who had a grand grin of victory, superiority and arrogance.

Not long after they entered Hinata came almost dragging a blue and silver dressed boy who kept scratching the back of his head with a nervous looking smile while sending apologetic nods to both girls and boys as if embarrassed for being lucky.

And finally red haired girl in tiger striped costume came walking with a slight blush on her face while a copper dressed boy grabbed her by the waist with his hand dangerously low. The boy grinned dangerously effectively making girls and boys turn from his dangerous demeanor.

Shikamaru blinked in surprise for this was a most unexpected turn of events but what made him more suspicious was that every single boy had the same patterned costume albeit in different colors and a very distinguishable golden mane of hair behind the mask.

Feeling a cold presence behind him, Shikamaru almost tripped when encountered by the lifeless forms of his "friends" who just saw their night ruined by Naruto's miracle.

"Why?" said the three of them in a haunting voice more akin to that of ghosts or gamers after 48 hours straight of Skyrim.

"Why what?" asked a stern but smooth male voice behind Shikamaru.

Turning to see behind him, Shikamaru saw Sasuke with his arm linked to a pretty black haired girl who looked slightly embarrassed.

Sasuke was wearing tremendously expensive costume that resembled a fusion between Japanese and European armor with the distinction that he also wore a cape made of fine raven feathers, and had a crimson locket hanging from his neck.

The girl on her side wore a red dress with a fish like scale pattern and within each scale a small golden symbol. She wore a seashell necklace and spiral like earrings with coral made bracelets.

Shikamaru knew that Naruto and Sasuke had begun their association with the wrong step and the second one was rather funny and traumatic for the vampire. But over the course of the months both had been known to work in that male brothel, Host Club, they have developed a cordial almost friendly relationship.

"Sorry to interrupt but do you know if Naruto have done or involved himself with something strange or suspicious?" asked Shikamaru as his friends were now slump bodies on a bench.

"He is strange and suspicious but I don't think he would do any of the sorts purposely; say has he done something that merits investigating?" asked Sasuke in a tone that Shikamaru suspected for a moment to be concern, of course it could also mean laughing material.

"Don't know but I do believe he is headed towards a very peculiar night…"mumbled Shikamaru as Sasuke nodded and went along to the dance with Kin by his arm.

Shikamaru went back and sat by his friends to wait for the dance to begin and get this troublesome night done already.

Just as he was about to lean on Chouji to use as a pillow four girls stood in front of them looking nervous for some reason.

Pushing to the farthest reaches of his mind the possibility that they would invite him and the others Shikamaru asked "Are you lost? Do you need help to lift something? Or do you want to know if we have seen a particular guy?"

Blinking in surprise the girls looked to one another and their representative said "Excuse me but are you acquainted with Lord Sasuke? He seemed to talk to you rather naturally, and we thought that…"

Just as the girl was speaking the color and life returned to Kiba, Shino and Chouji's bodies as an obvious plan formed in their twisted souls.

Shikamaru was about to dismiss them when he got covered by his friends suddenly overpowering shadows above him silencing him with sheer willpower.

"Of course we know lord Sasuke! He is like a bro to us! Not a single day goes by without us sharing ideas and holding long chats!" said a grinning Kiba.

"True enough he is a pal, he has taken guard duties from me so I can go and have a snack!" complimented Chouji.

"And he doesn't shuns me for my Shamanic ways, in fact he is an aspirant entomologist himself though he keeps it as a secret from his family as to avoid frictions that could break his bonds of clan! He is quite the tortured soul but a stalwart man of principles and values" finished Shino.

Shikamaru turned to see the girls and was even more scared of them as they had sparkling eyes and wide smiles of admiration as they now nodded to Shikamaru expecting his own farfetched story about Sasuke.

"Hum, well, the other day he bumped into me and apologized…I guess he is alright" said Shikamaru halfheartedly.

At this the girls squealed in ecstasy and immediately went to link their arms with the boys.

"You do know that if Sasuke ever hears about this, he will destroy us right?" asked Shikamaru to Kiba in a quick whisper.

"Who cares? We have a date dude, enjoy tonight and screw tomorrow!" almost howled Kiba in total denial over the fact that these girls just wanted a climbing step to get closer to Sasuke.

"Troublesome…"sighed Shikamaru as he was dragged by an eager random girl to the dance.

**At the Dance Hall…**

At last every student at the academy was gathered at the incredibly large and lush dance hall most of them were with their respective partners and a few of them already standing at the back of the hall as if incredibly uncomfortable of forced to be there.

At the front where the stage was set several of the most known faculty members stood dressed in their respective costumes. Kurenai was dressed as something of a sexy Victorian lady; Anko was dressed like an ancient greek priestess with her hair flowing down beautifully but her eyes warned of her hunger. Orochimaru was dressed in a complex ceremonial costume which depicted seven serpent like dragon heads on his shoulders and Kakuzu wore a tuxedo not really speaking of any monster affinity whatsoever.

Kakashi was dressed in something akin to a Shinto priest though his clothes lacked the traditional bright colors of the priesthood and instead wore black, grey and white and Kakashi was dressed similarly to Sasuke though he added a black musketeer hat and a Zorro like mask to it.

The chatter went down when the lights dimmed and a spot light fell on a side of the stage from where Tsunade entered walking dressed in a manner that made the Naruto's memory kick in once more.

_Masters of the sky, ocean and hell;_

_Slayers of Titans and bringers of order;_

_Born from a holy communion;_

_Brought down from a single act of love._

"A Goddess…" whispered them all at the same time.

Tsunade walked in dressed in flowing white clothes with a long golden cape flying behind her; her waist was adorned by a belt made of golden discs each with the depiction of ancient warriors and kings.

On her right wrist was a winged bracelet of gold and on her left a large golden disc the size of a small dish. And crowning her, a tiara in the mimicker of a large greek helmet.

"Welcomed beloved children of the night and walkers of the twilight; Tonight we celebrate the beginning of winter and the end of the world's cycle before its rebirth. As it has been custom for our people, tonight we dress in the visage of our ancestors who trace their origin to the fallen Atlantis and the days of gold" began Tsunade in a powerful authoritarian voice that didn't seemed her own for some reason.

Tsunade's aura diminished tremendously and continued with a much smoother voice "Now let the celebrations begin with the customary first dance of winter to thank all the things that have gone by this year and patiently await the renewal of the world"

At this the globe above the dance hall illuminated the place in gentle purple light as the couples on the floor began to make space and take their positions with one another.

As the couples began to take positions all the Naruto's gathered in different sections of the dance faltered slightly as they didn't know a thing about the customary dance of winter which apparently was already known to everyone else here.

As they began to panic they noticed that their respective partners adopted a familiar stance which returned a memory he had almost forgotten. His mother had taught him that dance as the happy holidays dance, and they performed it every winter before going on their yearly rampage.

Smiling or grinning at her cunning, each of them proceeded to take their date with familiarity and as the song began every single of the couples moved as one with the every swing of it as Kurenai added a bit to the magic of the night by using her magic to cast on the ceiling the passing of the seasons with a flash of days and nature being born or dying.

The girls were amazed by Naruto's skill at the dance and the familiarity he had with one such custom though each with their own peculiar ways around the dance.

The "Real" Naruto danced with a friendly easy going disposition that made Sakura flow with him perfectly as they anticipated each other's movements making it fluidly.

The Black Naruto danced with Ino in a slightly quicker manner with his hands grazing Ino's own hands, waist and at intended moments her stomach as she twirled in his arms. To say that Ino was surprised and pleased would be a huge understatement.

Hinata and Blue Naruto danced slightly slower and in a amore awkward fashion as each felt embarrassed every time they touched but as quickly as that sentiment came it was replaced with mutual joy over being close in such a pure innocent manner.

With Copper Naruto the dance was slightly more accidental without actually falling from step but with clearly forced movements as both had the instinctive drive to take the lead and the moment both recognized this they grinned to one another and kept their little contest on for as long as the tune played on.

The tune ended at last and it was closed with snowflakes falling from the ceiling shattering the moment they touched the ground or someone else.

"With the dance done, we all welcome the winter and give the world it's well deserved rest for in the coming spring are hidden the promises and hopes of what is yet to come. We also pray that sometime in the future the children of the day will embrace us as long lost brothers and make the days of gold come again and last longer than ever" finished saying Tsunade giving an end to the solemnity of the dance.

"Now have fun within the limits of the rules set at the academy! And remember to be present for the great pyre as to bid farewell to those things we managed to leave behind us this year!" declared Tsunade as the entire hall exploded with cheers and laughter as the couples began to mingle with one another and formally start the party.

"Let's look for the others and have fun before the pyre Naruto!" exclaimed Sakura as she grabbed Naruto by the wrist and started walking.

Realizing what that would reveal, Naruto planted his feet firmly and stopped Sakura on her tracks making her adopt a puzzled expression.

"Say Sakura…Erm, why don't we just spend the night having fun? We won't see each other until next year and we can recall good times once it's over?" said an unconvincing Naruto.

"But what about the others…?" asked Sakura getting slightly suspicious about Naruto's behavior.

"Don't worry about it! I am certain we'll run into them eventually, for the time being let's go to dance and remember the good times we had this year" replied a smiling Naruto.

"Well if you say so…" replied a still hesitant Sakura.

**At another part of the dance…**

"You were quite the unexpected dancer Naruto, tell me where did you learned to move like that?" asked a very joyous Ino as Black Naruto handed her a glass of punch which tasted a bit funny.

Smirking slightly the strangely confident and somewhat more arrogant Naruto took a sip of punch as well and replied "When the right partner comes, any dance can be performed like a master and in your case Ino I am confident we could easily pull a tango right now"

Ino laughed slightly for even though this Naruto was a bit of a cliché, she was still happy that he was trying to sway her even if it was just for this night.

Putting down the glass Ino said "Come on darling, I want to show off before everyone (especially those two)"

At this Black Naruto stiffened slightly and replied "H-How about if this night is exclusively for us? Besides I am sure we will stumble with the others soon enough"

Wondering about Naruto's comment, she dismissed it and just enjoyed it, besides if he was willing to be hers tonight, who was she to challenge it?

And so feeling slightly light headed she followed Naruto to the dance floor.

**Yet at another place…**

"W-W-Wow Naruto I never expected you to be such a good dancer…" timidly said Hinata as she stared at the hand that Naruto held moments ago.

"R-R-Really? I think I was quite clumsy compared to others, but you were great Hinata, you hid some of my missteps" replied a nervous Naruto as he handed over a glass of punch.

Taking the glass Hinata shyly sipped it wondering about the rather funny taste of it.

Standing there with an uncomfortable silence Blue Naruto and Hinata couldn't bring each other to speak first.

Emptying her glass in a hurry as to swallow her nervousness, Hinata said "S-S-Shouldn't we look for the others?"

At this Blue Naruto almost jumped in surprise and quickly replied "I-I-I don't want to impose on them, they must be having a lot of fun right now and I would feel terrible at interrupting them…"

"Besides, I am sure we will get to see them at some point" said Blue scratching the back of his head.

Hinata wasn't sure but finding this Naruto less assertive and more in her zone of comfort she decided to go along with his plan, not to mention that the warm feeling in her belly made her feel quite happy at the moment.

**At a corner of the hall…**

Standing like two strong, proud and utterly evil delinquents Copper Naruto and Tayuya stood their ground directing intimidating glances at anyone who dared as much to get close to them.

Still being silent wasn't very appealing to Tayuya and so she got close to Naruto and said trying to keep her act together "So, we are the most rocking couple here huh?"

Turning to her with a feral grin that almost made Tayuya jump scared, Naruto replied "Sure we are, but don't you feel like this party could be a bit more fun?"

Not following exactly, Tayuya replied with the words of a delinquent "Huh? And what do you suggest whiskers?"

"Don't know, for starters someone should spike the drinks, which at least would make for some interesting sights. Perhaps play a practical prank on a teacher and to finish something at the end to make it memorable" replied Naruto turning his gaze back to the couples scanning for something or just observing.

"Don't worry about the first; knowing the idiots of my band they probably spiked the drinks in their silly hopes of getting lucky with a girl who drank too much…" said an annoyed sounding Tayuya.

"Oh well, I guess I can come up with something as I go about; come lets dance…" said the copper Naruto pulling gently Tayuya's wrist.

Tayuya almost exploded with that but putting up a pathetic fierce face nodded and said "About time you suggested something and though dancing isn't my forte I guess I can indulge since you took the effort to take me to the dance…"

Naruto grinned and said "Such a lousy liar…" and pulled her right into the dancing couples as the music went on and on.

**By the punch bowl at different moments since the beginning of the dance…**

"Another one of this dances; this should be able to get me through and perhaps send some of them early to the bed…" said Tsunade as she discreetly emptied a bottle of some liquor in the punch bowl.

Following suit several delinquents approached the bowl trying to look innocent and harmless and one of them pulled a third arm that emptied a small bottle in the bowl and signaled his friends to move about.

"Another year without a date…I mean I am not that old, but guess I don't have all too many good guys to pick from at this school; This should lightened my mood a little and that of everyone else here" said Kurenai emptying a few drops of a pink colored potion into the bowl.

"If I get the kids drunk then everyone goes into detention and then I get bribes to let them off the hook early! This is foolproof!" said an excited Anko as she poured even more liquor into the bowl.

"I know Tsunade always pours a little to ease up her mood but with a little more maybe I'll get to ease up her dress…" said Jiraiya emptying a large bottle of fine sake.

Going to the punch bowl Kakashi caught the strong smell and magic aura of the potion "I'll give them a fighting chance…" and emptied a bit more of punch to help delude the strange mix of the night's beverage.

Eye smiling Kakashi decided to go into a corner and watch the fireworks.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

The dance moved on with music more in tune to that one hears regularly on the human world. Some was to be danced quickly, other to be danced holding one another, other to be enjoyed as one rested and some Latin music to get into more intimate mood.

Naruto has been dancing away with Sakura most of the time while keeping an eye over his shoulder trying not to run into his clones and their respective partners since it would lead to some very uncomfortable questions and some even more uncomfortable answers.

So far the night was proceeding smoothly albeit several students were behaving slightly disoriented or too happy for the average. Even some members of the faculty seemed slightly off except for Kakashi who had a mischievous look shining in his eye.

"I wonder where the others are, shouldn't we look for them?" asked Sakura as they stepped from one another to take a rest from the entire dancing, not that they were physically tired but the nonstop dancing was becoming slightly stale.

Gulping down his nerves, Naruto laughed nervously and said "You are right! You know what? I'll go looking for them and see if we can gather around!"

Sakura returned the smile and went for a glass of punch while Naruto retreated into the crowd of people.

"Crap! What am I going to do?" wondered an exasperated Naruto.

"Evening Naruto, say have you seen my cousin around?" asked a threatening Neji who was dressed in elegant white robes while his arm was linked to Ten Ten who was wearing a typical witch's dress with the pointy hat included.

Remembering the veiled threat of Neji early on the week, Naruto was quick to reply "She should be around here! I went to take something to drink and was going back to her!"

"Good, I am glad you saw reason and made the proper choice, very well carry on I need to oversee some bizarre behavior in some students" said Neji as he went about.

"So how is our little trick coming along?" playfully asked Ten Ten.

"I think I made a mistake, Sakura wants to see the others and very likely the others also want to meet one another! This could end very bad you know? Besides the clones came in different colors, I thought you said that they were my exact clones!" demanded Naruto as he held Ten Ten by the arms.

"D-D-Did they? Oh well potion making isn't an exact science you know? It takes experience and a good eye, like a good bartender. As for your little dilemma, how about you switch with your clones for a while, then you can strategically move them around and greet at intervals, just make certain that your clones are out of sight when they meet!" said Ten Ten without care.

"You lousy witch…"growled Naruto as he went to do as ordered.

**With Black Naruto.**

"Darling! I want to meet the others and show off!" slurred Ino as she clung to Black's neck with the most contented smile he had ever seen so far.

"Is she drunk?" wondered Black who despite being obviously more forward with girls remained much the same decent good guy he has been all his life.

"O-Of course gorgeous but how about if we seat for a moment? You seem to need it…" said Black trying to keep the cool tone about him.

"Nonsense darling, as long as I cling to you, I could go to the farthest reaches of the world!" said Ino leaning her head on Black's chest.

Dragging her to an empty table, Black sat her and went himself to a chair next to her. As he did this a hand pulled him back turning him quickly.

Facing him was the real Naruto who observed Ino with a quizzical look.

"What happened to her?" asked Naruto.

"My guess is that someone spiked the punch, though for some reason it isn't affecting me very much, probably because I am a clone" answered Black.

"Oh well, look I am taking Ino with Sakura to chat a bit and maybe get her to drink some regular water and ease up the liquor. You mingle around and don't get near us for a while" asked Naruto to his black counterpart.

"Alright alright…I'll get around, probably will get lucky with all the alcohol going around" said Black dismissively.

As black walked away he spotted Kurenai standing on a corner with a dejected look to her face as she held a glass of punch on her hand without actually drinking from it; grinning slightly Black Naruto made way for her.

"Hello there Miss Yuhi! What is a lovely woman like you doing all alone?" said Naruto from behind Kurenai.

Kurenai almost dropped the glass and quickly turned with a slight blush over the unexpected attention though it faltered the moment she recognized Naruto albeit his costume seemed different than the one she help him make.

"N-Naruto what are you doing here? Didn't you came here with one of your friends?" asked Kurenai regaining her composure as obviously the liquor was getting to her as well.

"I did but when I saw you standing all alone I kind of felt slightly bad, not that I pity you of course but such a beautiful lady seems unsightly without the proper companion" said the confident sounding Naruto (If he's a clone then what the hell? He's getting dispelled later)

Feeling a bit happy over receiving some attention for a change, Kurenai laughed softly and directed an appraising glance at Naruto.

Naruto had a winning smile and for some reason his aura seemed much more confident and inviting than usual "That potion is hitting him harder than I imagined" thought Kurenai as she shook her head.

"You better get back to your date, less she grows angry at you…" said Kurenai with a slightly sad smile.

"That won't do madam Yuhi! I refuse to go unless you agree to dance a bit with me; I want to show you how much I appreciate and admire you, you gave me the tools to be a greater me. The least I could do is to give you one pleasant evening" said the black Naruto extending his hand at Miss Yuhi who hesitated a bit before reaching for his hand.

"Why am I doing this? I admit that I am a bit tipsy myself but the potion shouldn't be clouding my better judgment! What will the other teachers think?" furiously thought Kurenai as she was lead without resistance towards the dance floor and then got turned around when a new song began.

Black Naruto flashed her with a dashing smile and the next moment she was dancing with absolute freedom of her former doubts in his arms at the beat of the music.

She was honestly surprised with Naruto's skill at the dance floor and even more with the confidence he was displaying and slightly ashamed with the familiarity he was displaying at holding her as they went about it.

"I never imagined that Naruto could be this…this impressive!" thought Kurenai as a joyous smile was drawn across her face.

Reveling in the joy of receiving some attention and the feeling of need fulfilled Kurenai allowed herself to remember that she too was a witch with the mission of bringing new powerful blood to the Coven of Dreams.

Dismissing the passing thought Kurenai just whispered "Maybe someday…"

**With Blue Naruto.**

"Naruto…our babies are going to be sooo cute!" slurred a very content looking Hinata as she barely managed to stay on her feet while Blue Naruto smiled awkwardly as he was being freaked out by Hinata.

Hinata drank quickly from the punch as her nervousness over being with Naruto alone at a party ate her away forcing her to do something to ease up the atmosphere and avoid speaking less she embarrassed over saying something dumb.

Blue Naruto saw how the punch slowly changed Hinata into this much merrier version of herself and for that matter everyone else around them. His inner thoughts told him that someone had spiked the punch for any reason, most likely for very immoral purposes.

"Say Hinata, how about we go to seat for a while? You must be tired of dancing all the time" said Naruto as truth is told Hinata stopped dancing some time ago and was just dragging her feet around while Naruto tried to keep her standing.

"Ohhh, but I want Ino to see me with you! I want to show that slut that guys do prefer proper ladies and not easy one night stands!" said Hinata with a funny scowl that made Naruto wonder about where did she learned such vocabulary.

Just as Hinata fell slightly asleep in Naruto's arms, the real Naruto came and quickly got Hinata off from Blue's arms.

"Listen I am taking her to seat and cool off with Ino and Sakura; I am sorry to ask but try to lay low for a while" said the real Naruto to a nodding Blue Naruto.

With Naruto and Hinata gone, Blue turned around to try and figure out where he could lay low. He glanced over at the bathroom but upon seeing the delinquents that somehow were acquainted to Tayuya standing there and basically scared everyone one away either by trying to extort some money from the guys or unsuccessfully charm the girls that though in less than their five senses still retained enough common sense to reject them in particular.

Thinking to better step out of the hall and catch his breath with some fresh air and some much needed tranquility, Naruto turned in the main doors direction but before he took a single step a powerful grip spun him around only to be stopped by the feared snake like eyes of the gym class which seemed to be slightly dulled by whatever was poured into the punch.

"Hey there Naruto boy! Are you leaving so soon? And without one of your pretty friends no less!" said Anko as she advanced making Naruto step back further until he hit the wall.

Before Naruto could sidestep to avoid the advancing Anko, she closed the distance and slammed her hands to both sides of Naruto's head and quickly trapped him against the wall using her chest.

"M-M-Miss Anko! I was just hoping to get a breath of fresh air, say don't you need one too?" asked Naruto with a nervous laugh.

Pressing him further Anko smiled wickedly and said "Somehow you don't seem you tonight, but it's not like I care much, I hear you always get into all sorts of interesting situations…say would you like to have one right now?"

"M-M-Miss Anko, you aren't yourself right now! Why don't I get you a glass of water and…" began to say Naruto when he was immobilized by the eerie glow of Anko's eyes.

"That won't cut it tonight pretty boy! You see I used to be your mother's number one fan/disciple/follower/stalker in the world and then when he graduated and promised me to stay in contact so that we could go on a world tour and fulfill my every wish/fantasy/whim/curiosity! But no! She disappeared probably to marry that staunch ass hero! And look at it, fifteen years later and here you stand wearing his dreamy eyes and wild golden mane! Good for you that you inherited your mom's face and smile or I would have already smashed it to pieces! But I am getting off topic, it's obvious she won't be fulfilling those things I said, so you'll have to suffice…"growled Anko making Naruto confused since he couldn't determine if Anko was actually angry, sad, or just plain crazy.

As Anko's hand snaked to his thigh, Naruto was quick to catch it and breaking off the spell of her eyes he pushed her back into the dancing floor and quickly began to dance as he made this plan on the run.

"So you want some foreplay huh?" said Anko falling into step putting her body very close to Naruto´s body as salsa music began much to Naruto's chagrin.

As Naruto involuntarily began the steps he said to the euphoric Anko "M-M-Miss Anko! I am very happy that you hold my mother in such high respect and loving memory! B-B-But I don't think my mom would like to see you in such a state!"

Anko went by the music matching Naruto's moves but her face had now turned to one of confusion dangerously boarding anger and quickly answered in a hiss "What did you said?"

Naruto trembled slightly over the chill Anko's slit eyes sent through his spine but gulping down his fear of the half gorgon he began "Listen, my mom don't befriend the evil, it's almost like she has an allergic reaction to such beings. And that she took you under her wing during those years must have been for something!"

At those words Anko faltered slightly but managed to keep pace with Naruto not wanting to continue speaking.

Softening slightly Naruto said "Look, you are one of the cheeriest and more active teachers here and though your behavior can be called slightly immature, I call it optimistic and easy to like! My mom probably saw this in you and that's why she took you as a friend. But I believe she also did it to bring you into the light so that everyone saw the amazing person you are!"

This made Anko's face soften and actually blush slightly.

"I did used to be a shut in person and sought approval from anyone willing to give it to me; At first I tried with other students but the second they realized I could paralyzed them, they shunned me. Then I tried the teachers but the only one willing to hear me out was Orochimaru, and that didn't went very well when he suggested removing one of my eyes!" said Anko slightly freaking Naruto out.

"Then Kushina came in and grinned at me! And befriended me and went about to pull the real me to the fore making me swear to never go back to be the person I was" said Anko as the music stopped.

"Then as she made you go farther you need to move on from her and find your own path to happiness, I think…" said Naruto as he blushed intensely realizing that he was still holding Anko by the waist.

Anko stepped from him and laughed as if freed from something and by slightly caressing his face said "Thanks pretty boy, I guess you are right. But I won't let go just yet…" and winked at him as she stumbled her way towards the restroom.

"Hope she doesn't remember this night!" thought Naruto as he decided to go stalker mode and hid beneath a table.

**With Copper Naruto.**

"Watch those hands Whiskers!" said Tayuya as she moved Naruto's arms upwards for the umpteenth time.

She wasn't entirely displeased with this rowdy Naruto and the fact that he had brought her to the dance still made her giddy but his behavior during the dance was confusing.

He growled at anyone who brushed past him, didn't stopped his eyes from checking out other girls, continued to be on the lookout for something or someone and for the bonus, he continued to grab more than anyone should on a first date or a public event for that matter.

"Geez Whiskers, I know those idiots spiked the drinks but you shouldn't behave like a moron!" complained Tayuya as she and Naruto retired from the dance floor.

Putting an arm around Tayuya Naruto laughed slightly and said "Oh don't be like that Tayu chan! Besides it always took you your sweet time to notice and remove my hands from the No zone"

At the honorific Tayuya blushed intensely and it was true that she enjoyed somewhat that a guy desired to make a pass with her but Oni don't raise sluts! At least not until there is a finger with a ring, and then all bets are off.

"D-D-Don't change the subject Whiskers! You are behaving too odd, do you feel fine? Should I take you to the infirmary or something?" asked Tayuya starting to get suspicious over Naruto's behavior for she remembered a much kinder and sweeter boy.

Sighing Naruto just sat and brought Tayuya to sit on his lap making her yelp "Come on, tonight is for fun and relax! I am just kicking it back a bit and enjoying the dance! Besides, this is a great opportunity to celebrate about you going to the human world since those pesky horns are no longer a concern!"

Tayuya turned her face blushing again and not only because she was sitting on Naruto's lap or that he was resting a hand on her leg but because indeed she had realized that if she could keep her horns at bay she would be the first Oni to be allowed to exist among humans in generations.

And it all had been thanks to the boy beneath her who taught her a way to the point where desire, control and hope met. And so far she had already managed to keep her horns hidden even when asleep as a self-recording had evidenced along with some strange mutterings when at it.

"Well yeah but I don't think we should go overboard with it!" was all Tayuya managed to reply as she unconsciously accommodated herself on top of him.

"I won't tell if you don't babe!" growled the blonde masked boy making her go red once more.

"It's too easy but sadly she isn't the one I want! Now how can I dump her and get to find her? Theoretically my other self should be with her but he is too much of a prude to try anything fun and I'll be damned if I let this chance pass up!" thought Naruto as his eyes scanned the place again looking for both his target and someone upon who to dump the girl.

Just as he was going to growl annoyed Naruto noticed a disheveled Shikamaru coming his way and fixing back his dark robes in place. By the looks of it, someone had tried to get a bit rough on him (the good sense)

Grinning under his mask Naruto barked "Shikamaru! Come here pal! Need a favor!"

Shikamaru almost jumped at the force of the calling and the will laced into it and slightly shaken he turned to see Naruto with a girl sitting on his lap with an intense blush.

"Wasn't he dressed in another color? And who's that girl? If the others find out about this he is dead meat!" thought Shikamaru taking a seat across Naruto who flashed him an unnerving grin.

"What's up dude? Haven't seen you at all! Say you got lucky?" asked Naruto casually as he moved a hand to slightly tickle the red haired girl on his lap.

Shikamaru remembered the awful moment he and the guys spent with those Sasuke crazed fan girls as they tried to play smooth and perhaps get a nice memory of this dance. But when the girls began to ask personal questions about Sasuke and get perhaps a personal item from him to worship or perhaps use it in some dark ritual of binding.

Things spiraled out of control when Kiba had brought drinks for everyone and started to boast more and more. The drinks were obviously spiked with liquor and Kiba's boasting about the private vampire ritual of offerings to gain favor and how Kiba had become a protégée by offering a rare pelt of a unicorn!

The girls in their inebriated state rationalized that an offering would give them access to Sasuke's inner circle of friends which so far consisted of that blonde boy and his elder brother. But apparently these guys have found a way to get there through ritualistic offerings and lacking a mythical creature (yes Unicorns are so silly that they are even myth for monsters…)

They went for the strangest and strongest kind of monster after Vampires, a werewolf and it was no secret that Kiba was one since he thought that it made him more charming and so told everyone about it.

The ensuing battle would be recorded as a heroic struggle where a single date to the dance had been blown out of proportion with a bunch of girls going after Kiba's hide and his friends doing the best to protect him of his own folly.

They had overcome the girls thanks to the point that they did belonged to powerful monster species and that the girls were half drunk and not really focused.

The others had gone to hide and wait until the dance´s closure but Shikamaru had managed to slip by and went to grab supplies for the remainder of the night.

"Hello there Naruto you seem to have your hands full. You think that's a good idea? Last time I checked you weren't that dense" said Shikamaru trying to get his meaning across without actually offending the redheaded girl.

Dismissing him Naruto replied "I need you to sit here for a while Shikamaru and make Tayuya some company while I go for a technical stop!"

"Huh? Since when is he this crass?" thought Shikamaru as the redheaded girl seemed confused about this.

But before she could say something Naruto played a smooth move "Tayuya, this is Shikamaru one of my friends, I would like you guys to become acquainted with one another. After all if we are going to be hanging around together I would like you to be good friends…"

At this words Tayuya's mind went into a very different gear as she interpreted it as getting her into his inner circle of friends as some sort of acceptance procedure before formally declaring her his girlfriend?

Not knowing what to answer Tayuya just managed to say "N-N-Nice to meet you! I hope you can accommodate me among your friends!"

"Yeah, the pleasure is mine though I think Naruto just slipped by and left you here with me…" replied Shikamaru not much interested in making friends with a girl who obviously didn't had any interest in him but yet again in Naruto.

Besides he just felt a natural aversion to this particular woman as if in some different reality she would just try to kill him down right and for some strange reason everyone would think that she actually liked him to the point of coming up with stupid theories…

"Whiskers!" half screamed Tayuya with murder in her eyes.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

"At last! Though I don't think this is what anyone was expecting…" thought Naruto when he sat to the table with Sakura, Ino and Hinata with the last two completely wasted due to whatever anyone had placed in the drinks.

For some reason it wasn't affecting him or Sakura and he just guessed that Vampires processed things differently and that his immaculate health saved him from the intoxication several people was victim to.

But what he didn't really expected was that today from all days the girls were getting along as if they were normal teenagers going through the golden days of youth. They were laughing and chatting as if they were the best of friends apparently forgetting the rivalry almost natural to most monsters, their little competition and envy completely forgotten.

"Well guess this is the most I get to have for a party with friends!" thought aloud Naruto.

Just as the three girls huddled up and began giggling among them, Naruto felt a chill run through his spine. He turned sensing something incredibly dangerous watching him but found no one, still it was like being observed by a predator from a forest line.

He got up as stealthily as he could to not worry the girls and tried to pinpoint the origin of his unease. He observed the entirety of the party developing around him but found no one in particular observing him of for that matter emanating a dark sentiment.

He tried to dismiss the feeling but Naruto kept walking feeling that he was somehow getting closer to the threat.

"Great party huh?" a horribly familiar voice spoke from behind making him jump forward and turn rising his fists with energy glowing.

Naruto adopted a fighting stance but when he recognized the person before him, he relaxed with a somewhat confused expression on his face.

"One of my clones? Didn't I told you to make yourself scarce? If the girls sees us I am dead meat!" said Naruto feeling more relaxed.

But when the clone grinned with long fangs and Naruto got to better inspect his clothes, he realized that this was not one of the other clones.

Naruto tried to rise his power again but a finger touch to his chest from the clone interrupted the flow of energy in Naruto's body making him feel weaker than ever in his life.

"What did you do?" asked Naruto feeling tired in a manner he never experienced before.

"Giving you a taste of the everyday human condition, weakness, tiredness, frailty; all those things I have been sparing you since the day you were born" spoke the clone grabbing Naruto by the shoulder and turning him without effort and guiding him towards and adjacent room some people used for resting.

Using his aura to scare the other students, the clone pushed Naruto to a couch where he felled like a rag doll.

"What do you want?" asked Naruto with effort barely able to believe his current weakness.

"Just to have you acknowledge my existence Naruto. I know that a lot of people have already talked to you about me being inside of you and as far as things are, I am still within your belly" replied the clone pointing to Naruto's stomach.

"That little badly mixed potion allowed me the chance to make a clone with some traces of my personality, desires and will. Thus your other clones are reflections of your subconscious and history up to this day" continued the clone making Naruto make an small oath of revenge for the mischievous witch.

"But the thing is that you, I the other clones and other parts of you that you aren't probably aware of need defining…" trailed off the clone as he directed his gaze towards the girls still seating by their table.

"Defining? What do you mean?" asked Naruto now very interested about this part.

"You step from one reality to another and you don't expect any trouble? Any imbalances going on around you? Any changes?" asked the copper dressed copy of Naruto.

"Huh?" was all Naruto managed to say.

"As dense as ever…You can't even begin to understand the tsunami of trouble headed your way and not only of my doing. But guess you'll deal with it when the time comes though I advise you to start figuring out who you are…" said the copy as the threatening grin returned to his face.

"Now that that is out of the way, time for some fun before dispelling!" said the copper dressed Naruto.

"If I only had time I could probably make Ino and Hinata to kiss each other! That would make such a fine memory! But Sakura…" said the copper dressed Naruto as the real one blushed intensely and attempted to recover from whatever the other did to him.

"Hey you! Don't you dare do anything weird to them!" screamed the real Naruto to his counterpart.

"Why not? Remember I am part of you so my little desires are actually yours! And once I disappear you get to keep the memories! It's a win-win thing for you! Stay there for a while and wait for the sweet memories to return to you!" said the copper dressed Naruto as he gleefully stepped outside leaving a cursing Naruto behind unable to move properly.

Putting his costume right and thinking of a good excuse to justify the change in colors, Naruto approached the girls who seemed quite content at the moment.

"Hey there girls, having fun? Smoothly said Naruto as he went to seat among them.

"Huh?" said Sakura when noticing Naruto's subtle changes as well as his new wardrobe.

"Great party isn't it? So you ladies had fun tonight?" asked Naruto as he edged close to the girls who nodded in agreement.

"Good, I am glad; so it seems like the party is coming to an end, so how about if we grab something to keep the party somewhere else?" said Naruto earning him quizzical looks from the girls though Ino was the first to cling to his arm.

"Oh Darling! What a wonderful thing to say, of course we can go somewhere else! I'll give you a very pleasant year's ending gift! By the time I am done with you, you'll want to come with me for the holidays!" purred Ino in Naruto's ear making him shiver and laugh perversely.

"No! Naruto will come with me to my people's village and see the wonderful society we have and once he gets to smell the winter lilies he will barely recall living beyond it! And our babies will be so cute and a large house won't be able to keep them in! Ha Ha Ha!" said Hinata not making much sense of her desires.

"Ha Ha Ha! What did I ever did to deserve such a naughty life?" roared Naruto drawing the attention of some as he grabbed Ino and Hinata by their waists and brought them next to him while sporting a shining grin of victory.

Though the only one not sharing in the joyousness of her friends was Sakura who seemed puzzled by Naruto's sudden changes; from the change in colors and the new behavior but above all the stirring her blood felt when laying eyes on him.

It was slightly different from other times, on this occasion his blood felt as if it was near the boiling point but not out of anger or fear, but with bursting confidence or aggression, something she couldn't pin point exactly.

"Are you feeling well Naruto?" asked Sakura removing her mask.

Sensing that maybe Sakura was up to his deception Naruto was quick to make an offer she couldn't refuse and unbuttoning his jacket he exposed his sweating neck to the young vampire.

Sakura's eyes immediately got fixed on his neck, and were drawn by the heat emitting from it and the pulsing veins beneath the skin.

As Sakura was being drawn to Naruto, her fangs began to grow larger and her eyes began casting a green glow. She stood from her place and lifting her head in a proud stance she walked towards where Naruto was seating with Ino and Hinata by his sides.

Sakura smiled in an almost arrogant manner and standing before Naruto she said in a voice deeper than her own "You think you can tempt me so easily? Though I admit that you almost fooled me back then, I know a phony when I see it. And I also know that your blood tasty as it may be is nothing compared to the nectar of your whole self"

"And here I was hoping you would indulge me! So what's going to be? You'll play along nice until the spell ends? Or will you put me out right here and now? That will make some people start making questions about us…" replied the copper Naruto as Ino and Hinata had already dozed off on his arms.

"Oh but I won't be the one to put you out. That task fall unto yourself…" said Sakura putting on her mask once more and grabbing Ino and Hinata by their arms and dragging them away to a secluded room.

"What the…?" said Naruto when he felt to hands on his shoulders who spun him around and faced him with his black and blue counterparts.

"You seem to be messing around with our dates dude!" said Black cracking his knuckles.

"I-I-I won't let you put a hand on them you evil spawn!" said Blue averting his gaze but with his fists clenched.

Copper's surprised expression changed quickly to his usual dangerous grin as he addressed his "brothers"

"Brothers! (Anyone remember Liquid in MGS2?) how nice of you guys to be here! Listen how about we go get the girls and continue the party somewhere else?" said Copper in a conciliatory tone.

"As much as the idea appeals to me, I remain a gentleman and would fall upon a sword before touching a woman I haven't conquered myself" said Black dismissing Copper's offer.

"I-I-I won't let you do this! Y-Y-You'll ruin our reputation and somehow I know mother would figure it out! B-B-Be dispelled and return to the boss!" said Blue trying his best not to shake.

"Oh guys you are such party poopers! Don't tell me you don't want to enjoy a bit more of this freedom before the spell breaks off? We only exist for this night and so we should enjoy it to the fullest!" replied Copper beginning to manifest his aura making other students give them space as apparently a fight was going to start.

Black and Blue ignited their own auras creating a small whirling of energy among the three and given their shared origin they meshed into a small tornado of beautiful lights.

"Who says we didn't enjoy it? I got to express something I can't otherwise? If only I have used my chance at freedom quite well and I am satisfied" said Black flexing his neck with a confident smile.

"And it's not like we'll disappear like that! We are one and the same, even you! Once we become one again you'll see!" said Blue finding his own courage.

"So it seems…Very well, since we called some unwanted attention to us, let's finish it with a bang then. You'll see if you enjoy meshing with me again!" said Copper letting out a feral howl and leaping at his brothers.

Black and Blue didn't reply any further and did the same crashing with Copper in midair. Before they all burst into energy and smoke Black and Blue opened their eyes and in unison said "You are…?" but the damage was done and the three clones were undone leaving no trail of their existence.

On the room where Naruto still attempted to regain movement suddenly his energy returned to him but as quickly as he began to move, he passed out due to the rush of memories returning to him.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

The dance had come to an end while Naruto, Ino and Hinata were unconscious. Sasuke and Kin were named King and Queen of the dance since they two alone seemed not to have been intoxicated by whatever anyone had added to the drinks of the party.

Sakura later informed Naruto and the others that Principal Tsunade had slapped some old white haired man into oblivion while laughing loudly and that the guys were on the run while a bunch of girls apparently hunted them down to skin them or something.

She also said that for some reason Miss Anko and Miss Kurenai seemed like a couple of young girls that morning as they were more happy than usual. On that note Miss Shizune was quite reluctant to tell what had happened the night before as no one recalled her being at the dance for long and she blushed every time someone asked her.

Shikamaru retold a funny story of how he managed to outsmart a furious redhead after he told her about Naruto's more than enviable high school life.

As for Ino and Hinata, their memories weren't very clear but still both thanked Naruto for a wonderful night and remarked how different he was that night. Naruto managed to dismiss the change in his outfits colors as saying that his clothes were magically made and they changed after every hour.

As for Shion and Lee who were largely absent during the dance, apparently they had tried the punch to certify that it wasn't spiked as in so many cliché movies, but being that both are human and Kakashi hadn't added more punch to the mix, they both took the brunt of everyone else's mischief and were knocked out cold pretty early.

After the dance, a lot of apologies were made and lastly things had returned to normal just enough so that everyone could prepare their belongings for the trip back home.

Everyone had dragged their stuff back to the bus stop were dozens of identical buses were lined up. As the students loaded their belongings in their assigned buses, Naruto approached his friends who were apparently assigned to the same bus though he and Hinata were assigned to their own as in the same manner to when they arrived first at the academy.

"Well guys it will be a bit strange not to have you around anymore…So I hope you all find your families well and see you next year" was all that Naruto managed to say with big teary eyes much to his efforts not to get sentimental.

At this Ino jumped forward and smothered Naruto with her own fake tears while half screaming "Oh don't be worried Darling! We will be reunited before you even notice! And just for today I am not wearing my bra! So get some extra softness and remember me fondly! Also don't forget to mention me to your parents as I want them to have a good impression of me!"

Hinata pulled him away and said while almost choking Naruto "Oh don't get ahead of yourself Ino! Naruto's family won't be sullied by a succubus, on the other hand I am graceful well educated and my family can give a generous tithe for such a union to happen!"

At this Ino got face to face with Hinata snarling and pushing each other using only their foreheads.

As both girls bickered with one another Sakura approached Naruto and with a slightly nervous smile said "I hope you find your family well and may you have a great year's ending. Also I want to say that I am very glad I got to know you and also wanted to thank you for being my first true friend…"

Just as his male friends got enough of Naruto's shining high school life Naruto asked them to wait for a second drawing their attention and that of the two bickering girls.

"Guys, I also want to thank you all for becoming friends with. All my life I felt out of place but here among you I found a place I can say I belong to and you all made it possible. For that you'll always have my gratitude and if any of you ever need me for something don't hesitate to ask!" said Naruto while bowing before his friends.

Naruto's friends laughed lightly and Shikamaru replied on their behalf "Although life here may be strange, tiring, troublesome and dangerous at times. You brought us together as friends and that is something that rarely happens among monsters so varied as us, so feel proud of what you have accomplished here Naruto, for you are our friend and that makes you friend to our houses and families"

This made Naruto's teary eyes return making him look slightly pathetic but in a good way.

"But if you want to help us, how about putting a good word for us with the girls of your club?" said Kiba while the guys nodded without shame.

Naruto laughed and began to turn when Sakura stopped him mid motion.

With an embarrassed expression Sakura mumbled something but Naruto didn't managed to listen.

Sakura drew air and said "N-N-Naruto, we won't be seeing each other for a while so, would you mind if we…you know, one last time?"

Naruto didn't quite got Sakura's meaning but not wanting to ruin the mood said "Sure!"

Sakura's face lit up and with extended fangs lunged for Naruto's neck who realized too late what Sakura wanted all along.

From a distance Itachi, Kakashi and Sasuke watched the display each with their own reactions.

"Ahh youth, such a lovely thing don't you agree Sasuke? Are you certain you don't want to bade them farewell?" asked Itachi as he helped Kakashi load up the limousine.

"They aren't my friends…Beside I'll be seeing them in afew weeks so there is no need for farewells" replied Sasuke as he casted one last look at the lively bunch.

"Just be certain not to regret it Sasuke…" said Kakashi as he watched the kids with a look of nostalgia, very likely for his own school years now long gone.

And so the first semester at the academy came to an end. Friends parted ways to go back to their families and retell their misadventures to the hopeful families who expected their children to be able to live freely among humans.

**AN: Done at Last!**

**Man did that took me longer than I expected! Most of the story was done last week but the conclusion eluded me and ME3 got in the way! I am hopeless! Ha Ha Ha.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this rendition and so with it we mark the end of the first semester. Next two chapters will be mostly a reunion of families and particularly the reckoning of Kushina with her son for denying him the explanation of his origins.**

**We will also get to know the relatives of the characters and the possibility of their future involvement in the story.**

**On to more serious stuff, since this basically marks the half of this story I have several questions about the future of this story. First among them is if I should write the passing of years or just kill it by the end of the first year and make some sort of epilogue detailing the afterlife of the school years. Second, I won't be updating this story for a longer period of Time as I want to finish already "The Wandering Sage" and I just have a few chapters left to do so.**

**Once more, share the love and leave your opinions or questions as always and hopefully we will see each other soon.**

**Read, Enjoy and Review.**


	23. Back at Home

**Chapter 23: Back at Home**

The bus stopped in front of a long fenced property in a rural area of some province in some country and allowed a wild looking and somewhat handsome young man down as he raised his hand in farewell to his friends still on board.

He walked to the front gate and sniffed the air trying to discern the multitude of scents flowing in the air around the rural country.

Looking to both sides Kiba let out a strong long howl that reverberated through the valley in which his home apparently was. Waiting for a few moments for the echo to disappear several other howls replied in unison making the young werewolf grin and get on all fours and dash at unbelievable speed towards the origin of his answer.

As he ran towards his companions, Kiba noticed that two shadows approached him quickly by both sides and judging by their size and speed he groaned and began to run faster now becoming the prey instead of the hunter.

As he noticed that he was winning ground Kiba grinned and howled again only to turn and realize that he was running towards a big white furry wall.

Unable to stop or turn Kiba crashed full into the obstacle and both rolled away as the inertia of his speed died down.

But instead of complaining he landed laughing while a large dog licked his face continuously.

"It's nice to see you again partner! You seem slightly fat Akamaru, isn't my sister taking you to hunt regularly?" said Kiba as he got up from the ground only to be tackled again now by a much lighter hunter.

"Of course I take him to his weekly hunting you little twerp! If only Akamaru is far stronger than when you trained him!" said a smooth female voice from on top of him.

"What manner of reception is that for your beloved little brother Hana?" said Kiba standing from the groung but right before he could dust his clothes another figure tackled him much harder than his sister.

"Ha Ha Ha! My little pup still has much to learn! Welcome home son! How was your first six months of real school?" said the other woman while still stepping over his own child.

"Mom, you are crushing his ribs…" said the other female while taking a resting seat over the large white dog that in turn didn't seemed to mind much.

Realizing that, Kiba's mom roared once more into laughter before stepping down and allowing his son to finally get up and greet his family.

Looking at them with some annoyance Kiba finally sighed and smiled at his sister Hana and his mother Tsume. The three of them composed the Inuzuka household and where members of the eastern forests clan of werewolves, well his father wherever he was also a member but seeing his mom one could understand why he made himself scarce.

"School was fine but man, am I glad to be back home! They don't allow for partners because they consider them pets! Can you believe that? Akamaru a pet? But it's their rules I guess…" said Kiba while dusting his clothes and finally seeing eye to eye his family.

Before he could keep speaking Tsume placed a gentle hand on Kiba's head and ruffled his hair and patted him tenderly making Kiba silent as it was rare for his mother to be this nice with him since her definition of love was to leave him at age 6 with Akamaru in the middle of the woods to survive and find their way back home.

But just as Kiba began to think that maybe his mom would finally begin to treat him differently, Tsume head locked him and said "Common pup, there's much work to be done and a lot of dogs to train for the special forces! And you seem to be in dire need of some hard work!"

Tsume began to run back to the kennel while Hana, Kiba and Akamaru went after her at a much slower pace.

"She really missed you, you know?" said Hana while glancing sideways to better appreciate her little brother.

"Really? Probably just to slave me around before I go to school again…" groaned Kiba realizing that he was in for a long and very tiring winter vacation.

"Nah, we managed just fine and the business is right on track. But she really missed you, she usually was about to shout your name over something only to see her standing there a few moments remembering that you were at the academy and more than once went to sleep at your room" replied Hana while playing with her hair.

"Really? I don't really picture her doing that…But I guess it makes me feel a bit happy!" said Kiba as he watched his mother's back.

"I also missed you Kiba, I am glad you are back to the den" said Hana giving his little brother a broad smile that almost made him cry in happiness over seeing how much his family really loved him.

But before he could hug his sister and call for his mom, Hana interrupted him with "So do tell Kiba, didn't you said something over scoring with a lot of girls over at the academy since country girls weren't your thing?"

This made Kiba stop dead in his tracks and smile nervously as several images of his failed attempts at getting a girlfriend, much less a date flashed in front of him to finish at the boasting he made before his sister the day he left for the academy as apparently Hana had been a highly sought after girl in her academy days.

Knowing that Kiba had crashed at a wall Hana decided to save it up for later and shifted Kiba's attention to another topic.

"By the way little brother, I hid your stash where mom would never find it so you didn't got into trouble when you came back. But seriously, furry? You'll never get a real girlfriend like that and to be honest you aren't any alpha male to get many offers at the clans meeting" said Hana making fun of Kiba.

Sighing in defeat Kiba said "Now I feel like in home…dad, wait for me wherever you are!"

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

Shikamaru and Chouji stepped out of the bus and back into the city where they lived and looking around they spotted the black car their fathers used to drive in their duties as detectives and went to them.

Waiting from them was Shikaku Nara and Chouza Akimichi dressed in everyday suits; the first with a toothpick in his mouth and the other taking a bite from a doughnut.

Shikaku nodded at his son without words being exchanged while Chouji and Chouza shared the contents of the doughnut bag and patted each other's arm warmly with broad smiles.

Getting on the car the four of them headed towards the residential district where apparently both families resided and according to Chouza, have prepared a small welcoming party for the prodigal sons returning home.

Shikamaru was more on the purpose of getting reacquainted with the internet and the blogs he usually followed and the online matches of chess he had with challengers from all over the globe while Chouji began to salivate with the thought of tasting his mom's meals.

"Say son, how was the academy? Giving you any troubles?" suddenly said Shikaku looking at his son through the rear mirror.

"The usual I guess; boring classes, regular teachers and lots of troublesome people. It's quite very tiring and there are lots of unnecessary problems, but I guess it's alright if you consider the nature of the school…"replied Shikamaru with a faint smile.

"Don't say that Shika! We have plenty of friends, lots of adventures and tons of food!" added Chouji making his dad laugh hard while Shikaku also smiled faintly.

"Guess that's how school is after all this time. Be good to your friends and try to keep in contact afterwards" recommended Shikaku to both boys.

"And don't forget to ask lots of girls in dates! Eventually one will say yes!" added Chouza earning a grin from his partner as their love life was a difficult one during school and judging the annoyance in his boys, theirs as well.

"How's mom?" asked Chouji.

"Still feeding the household for three, so I am getting more handsome! But happy nonetheless, she can't wait to see his little butterfly champion!" replied Chouza making Chouji blush slightly over the old memory of when he defended some butterflies from kids who wanted to tear their wings apart.

They continued to drive in silence afterwards until they reached two houses that were far larger than what a police detective payment should be able to afford but since both families belonged to ancient lineages of monsters, they had enough saving as to have comfortable lives for several lifetimes.

Stepping down from the car Shikamaru hadn't even glimpsed the house when he was being crushed by his mom in a bear hug while Chouji got it nicer as his mom hugged him more tenderly.

Just as Shikamaru was about to ask his mom to let him go, His mother stepped back and immediately began to appraise his son and by the increasingly disapproving look on her she didn't liked at all what she was seeing.

"When will you ever learn Shikamaru? Straighten up, don't slouch your shoulders, tuck your shirt into your pants and try to smile more often! And try to look more friendly, how do you ever expect to get a woman of your own, if you always look like you just woke up in the middle of a trashcan?" said Yoshino Nara.

"Geez mom, good to see you again…" said Shikamaru sighing knowing that this was what his mother understood for motherly love.

Yoshino smiled softly and just stepped up and planted a kiss on Shikamaru's cheek before commanding everyone to step into the house so they could sit down to eat and talk.

After a while of eating and speaking, and some motherly advices on how to be more attractive to girls the four men were resting their swollen bellies at the porch of a house while seeing the clouds drifting in the increasingly darker sky as the day came to an end.

"I am curious about how you got to be friends with so many, varied kids? Our kind doesn't usually make such bonds with others" asked Shikaku with closed eyes enjoying the breeze.

"There is this troublesome guy who somehow got us all drawn together and well, we stick by each other. He is weird beyond words and it's unfairly lucky but he is alright I think" replied Shikamaru watching a cloud shifting forms.

"He's a good guy Shika! Strange indeed for he seemed to be always awed for everything and everyone but we never stop having fun by his side and at least we get to be around pretty girls whenever he is close! But he is a good friend and not once has he hesitated to stand by our side!" added Chouji patting his belly which only his mom seemed to fill just right.

"I am glad my boy, maybe at last the academy is making some progress for our community! When you all graduate be certain to bring them over so we can thank them properly!" added Chouza also patting his belly.

Looking the last strand of light go off, the four men got asleep while the two women of their lives watched them with smiles reserved only for them.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

Ino was dropped in front of a mall, and it wasn't your regular mall where tourists came to fill their luggage with goods rarely seen in their countries or where kids with little money dated girls out of their league.

This was a mall full of luxurious goods that only those who managed the world (1% Ha Ha Ha) came to buy things they would grow tired of within the next six months. The kind of mall where only the beautiful where allowed to walk and roam freely without the police suspecting something out of place.

And here amidst all the riches and decadent splendor, Ino waited at the fountain at its middle with six handsome rich boys dutifully guarding her luggage as they all basked stupidly in Ino's beauty who in turn didn't paid them more attention than to a passing dove.

As she putted away a picture of Naruto she had charged Kiba to take when he wasn't looking she heard the familiar clank of high heel stilettos striking the ground with both speed and strength few could muster in such footwear.

Turning around she saw a woman cased in an extremely tight fitting black tube dress that somehow managed to contain the many lustful curves the god of mischief and carnal desire had granted her with.

Her shoulders were covered by a deep red leather jacket that still allowed her breasts to pop on the front drawing the undivided attention of every single male in the mall despite being parents with their entire families, elderly barely able to walk or mall officers on guard duty.

The woman's hair was a dark blonde mane of long curls that reached all the way to just above the waist, a devilish smile that promised all sort of unspoken pleasures and cobalt blue eyes hidden behind a set of dark sunshades or a very expensive brand (Whatever is the most expensive)

"You know you shouldn't be allowing your pheromones to fly so freely, you'll get a lot of guys around here in trouble…" said Ino with a devilish smile of her own.

"And since when is my dear daughter such a prudish girl?" replied the gorgeous woman as she removed her shades and hung them from her cleavage drawing the attention to the golden locket on her chest where the picture of the woman's most important people resided.

Smiling to one another their smiles broke off and in an instant they locked in a hug that made a lot of the present males pass out over seeing a mature woman holding a younger equally sexy girl in such a tight embrace of curves.

Laughing at the silliness of men, Ino commanded the boys to carry her numerous bags at the convertible sports car which barely managed to fit all of them in place.

Dispelling her control over the boys both beauties drove off at high speed away from the mall and on to their home.

On the way home both had tried to begin a conversation but for some reason Ino felt awkward towards her mother making her suspicious.

"Honey, are you alright? We usually speak like the best of friends but today I find you strangely silent…" said Ino's mother.

"It's only that it's been a while and I am just enjoying being with you…" obviously lied Ino as she was trying to figure out what to say to her mother about the unexpected events in her school life.

"Let me guess, the Harem thing is a bit more than you could handle? Seriously your father should know that it's in your best interest to be surrounded by as many boys as possible, if not how would you come to manipulate them and know how to discern your destined one?" casually said Ino's mom hoping the subject would make her daughter react and finally open up.

But when silence was all that replied the woman grimaced slightly and pulled the car to a side of the road surprising Ino at the sudden reaction.

"Alright Ino, spill it, what happened at the academy you are so afraid of telling me?" asked Ino's mother getting eye to eye with her.

Knowing that Succubus were creatures that lived for the manipulation of other's through words, actions and visuals, Ino was certain that her mother would see through any halfhearted story she could come up with not to mention that it was her mother who taught her any and all tricks to easily manipulate others.

Giving up Ino began her account with "Mommy, I-I don't know how to even begin to say this but basically I am certain I found my Destined One already. I know you warned me against falling for pretty faces and to be conscious of my own mind games not backfiring on me but after making a deep soul searching and meditating upon my own feelings I can tell he's the one! And I was afraid of telling you"

Blinking rapidly over the sudden and very unexpected news Ino's mom looked sideways and moved her mouth a couple of times as she conjured the words she always thought of saying when her daughter told her of the joyous event, but due to the strange time it came the long list of things she wanted to say to Ino was gone never to return in time.

Not knowing what else to say, Inara Yamanaka embraced her daughter close to her trying still to formulate the right words for such a finding in the life of a succubus was to be celebrated but also to be taken with restrain as sometimes it could become a very painful thing.

"C-C-Congratulations sweetie! To say the truth it's very surprising that after just six months you found your Destined One, I am terrible to ask but, are you certain? Are you truly certain that this boy is your Destined One? Because you remember what he is then, right? What it all means?" said Inara pulling back from the embrace.

"Yes mom, I know what it means and I spent entire nights meditating and discerning my emotions. For good or ill, he is the one and … well it certainly came as a surprise to me but nevertheless I found him, even before I got to properly form my own Harem!" said Ino trying to mask the other crucial part of the information regarding her Destined One.

Inara caught the feint but let it go as she didn't wanted to further upset her daughter, they would have time to further discuss things back at home and she didn't wanted to spoil the surprise she had in waiting for Ino.

Being the better poker player Inara went back to her seat and igniting the car once more she asked "And does this boy have a face or are you going to wait until you are popping his girls before you introduce him to me and your father?"

"Mommy! Don't be so crass! I know we are very open about the subject but you should show some restrain if only for appearances! And yes he does have a face, here see and drool!" replied Ino now feeling much calmer now that apparently the touchy subject of the Destined One was sorted out.

Opening her purse she produced a picture of Naruto that was taken right after gym class so Naruto's hair was messier, his skin glistening with sweat, a relaxed expression and a towel around his shoulders.

Appraising the boy Inara did indeed licked her lips if only to annoy her daughter knowing that she had already found her Destined One years ago and in not so much a different age than her own child.

"He's gorgeous I admit, manly, strong looking and there's something about his whole self that just screams nobility and a bit of silliness. For a moment here I feared you would fall for the nerd type loser!" said Inara giving back the picture to Ino.

"He is a piece of his own but nevertheless a great guy! And he's quite an accomplished artist though he's very humble about it, and he's great at sports and very brave too, you know?" quickly said Ino making Inara smile with how childish her daughter was at the moment.

"I am glad he has so many redeeming qualities Ino but the real question is just how good he is in the sac? Is he aggressive? Is he tender? Does he like to experiment? Does he endure?" asked Inara with sensuous tone making Ino go crimson and put her hands next to her face.

"Mommy! We haven't got that far!" screamed Ino embarrassed of speaking about sex with her mother.

"Alright, alright! Then is he a good kisser? I mean you two probably don't have much experience but if it feels good then it's alright though I may need to give you pointers" said Inara thinking that she went to safer ground.

"Right, um, I don't know how to say this but we…haven't gone that far either…" whispered Ino just loud enough for her voice to sound above the sports car engine.

Stopping once again Inara appraised her daughter once more wondering if this was her daughter at all.

"Ino, just to be clear, if this boy is your Destined One shouldn't he be all over you day and night? I mean even if you want to play it in a more traditional fashion, you two should have at least made out once or twice right?" asked Inara in a more demanding tone as she didn't liked the hesitance in Ino.

"We have held hands a couple of times…and I always greet him chest first!" said Ino in her defense.

Inara blinked twice with a very unconvinced look to her face and sighing replied "Ino, how about you explain exactly what's going on?"

Knowing that she was beaten Ino began the complete account of her days at Crescent Moon Academy to her mother who only listened as she drove all the way back to the mansion in which they lived on the country side.

Arriving at their home and having a middle aged butler get Ino's luggage, Inara and her daughter went to the living room where drinks have already been served for them.

"Well your student life is anything if not boring at all my dear; and this Naruto boy, seems to be quite the stud to have so many girls revolving around him including my precious daughter. And by what you tell me his attentions are heavily focused on this Vampire, a mighty opponent though it helps that she is not from a Regali family" said Inara breaking down things as the astute creature she was.

Ino did not looked at her mother since for a succubus to be faltering in the quest for the affections of a man and that in itself was infuriating enough since Naruto wasn't like most boys who would jump at her given the chance.

"And have you told Naruto that he is your Destined One? Does he even know of the concept?" asked Inara softening her face as to make Ino less nervous.

"I-I-I think I mentioned it at some point…" nervously answered Ino realizing how fool she has been on not being more open about the subject with Naruto, since she feared that knowing would push him away.

Sighing Inara smiled back at her daughter and said "You resemble your father in far more aspects than his eyes and hair my dear…But you know you have to tell Naruto about what it means to be your Destined One, and the sooner you do the better for all"

Ino's face saddened at that for she knew that the issue was a touchy one and it defined how a succubus would live after the search for that one particular person. But in so many occasions it had driven others of her kind into disaster for becoming stalkers or scaring the hell out of men who weren't so committed to long term relationships or in other cases into the arms of real monsters.

"I-I know mommy, but I am somewhat afraid…" said Ino.

"I understand Ino, but this is something you can't dismiss and the only one who will suffer it's you and you know how bad it gets…"replied Inara with a sadness of her own.

"Yeah…I know. I promise to tell him as soon as we go back and whatever has to happen will happen. But for now let me dream a little further…" said Ino not really wanting to keep listening to the ugly truths of her world.

"Of course my dear. Anyway, I have a surprise for you! Daddy is coming home to see his little princess!" said Inara knowing her daughter would do the right thing when the time came.

Ino blinked and then screamed in joy while jumping around until she landed in front of her mother with big bright eyes and said "Really? Is he staying for the holidays?"

Laughing like a mother at last Inara placed a hand on Ino's cheek and said "Yes he's coming home but you know he can't stay for long, he's only coming for a couple of days and then he has to go back…"

"Oh…" was all Ino replied.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

The bus slid into a stop after hitting the breaks several meters back, but since the road was already thick with snow it was normal for the seasoned driver who had been making this trip for generations.

Neji was the first to get down of the bus and go for the luggage of Hinata and himself as the snow maiden also got off from the bus with teary eye as apparently she had fallen asleep when Naruto had gotten off at his house in the human world.

Once Neji had gathered all their belongings the bus immediately got back on the road and it didn't took long for it to disappear from sight as the two young students made their way through the snow thick road back to the legendary home of the Snow People.

Any normal human being would have already dropped to their knees over the intense cold that seemed to permeate everything around them, until they crossed the main gates of the Snow People Village which was of a more agreeable temperature as several of its residents weren't of the ancient lineage.

The village itself was actually a very large city where most of the Snow People lived although the houses and buildings were very far away from each other and each one resembled the medieval age of japan except that on the interiors was as modern as any other house in the human world, if only that poverty was an unknown among them.

Every house's roof was of a gentle sky blue color and the walls made of the unique white wood of this lonely valley.

The city was very silent and rarely one saw a person walking around except for the occasional Snow Warden who ensured everything remained peaceful and that the long staying "guests" of the village stayed safe within its gates.

The streets were full of snow and there was not a single sight of a lined road or a sidewalk but for the Snow People it was all the same for their feet never sank in the snow nor they became wet by it.

Neji and Hinata made their way to one of the largest homes in the village and that given their heightened position; it spoke of a higher position among their society.

The home resembled more a small sized castle with two twin towers equally ornate and pristine with themes of winter in the form of plants, animals and winter related spirits.

As they both approached the gates opened and lined before them in twin rows several Snow Women and Men welcomed the honored sons of the Hyuuga back to their home.

Neji nodded once while Hinata bowed in return and thanked them all for the "warm" welcoming, and then proceeded to enter the home where a change of clothes awaited them to more properly present themselves before their families.

Neji was changed into some plain white robes with a brown satchel around his waist while Hinata was given a Kimono with little birds' pattern on it and immediately after both were guided to where their respective parents awaited them.

Door after door slid silently to make way for the honored sons of the house to reach their destination but right before the last door opened Hinata was lifted from the ground due to a trap she didn't saw and hanged her from the roof as she instinctively grabbed her Kimono as not to show her more private parts.

"Great! It worked! But then again it was just Hinata…" said a girlish voice making Neji raise an eyebrow to the origin of the sound.

"Greetings cousin Hanabi, I see you are still intent on the more direct approach to get a husband though I may advice on more subtle ways such as sleeping drugs or powerful aphrodisiacs" said Neji while bowing slightly to address the younger girl who was dressed in her own Kimono.

"H-H-Hanabi! Please let me down, we have to greet our parents!" half screamed Hinata with teary eyes as the surprise was quite unwelcomed.

"To what end? Just to tell them that you didn't found a decent guy to bring home? You should be better looking at the catalogues the Snow Priestess brought home yesterday" said Hanabi as she unmade the rope that hanged Hinata making her older sister fall painfully to the ground.

Getting up and fixing her Kimono back Hinata uttered a "S-S-She did? How considerate…"

Finally feeling right about her appearance Hinata rested her eyes on her younger sister Hanabi. Though both are sisters, one wouldn0t be able to tell much of it since the only trait common to them despite their nature as Snow Women was their pale, pupiless lavender eyes.

Where Hinata had been generously gifted with all the proper feminine curves from a very early age, and an Alabaster white skin; her younger sister was slim as they come, her hair was of a deep brown and her skin slightly more tanned in remembrance of her father's inheritance.

"Children, you better enter, we can hear you all properly" chimed a melodious gentle voice drawing the attention of the three younglings.

Sliding the last set of doors Neji, Hinata and Hanabi came face to face with four adults looking at them with caring and stern sets of eyes.

The four adults were seating next to each other on a line right across the large room which seemed to be at the far end of the two large towers where the buildings joined into a single edifice.

The curious thing about the adults was that they seemed two sets of clones for apparently fate had decided that two twin brothers, married to twin sisters.

The two men were in their middle age and sported thick brown manes, tanned skins, equally stern looks on them and marked male features that held some nobility to them. Though their most defining aspect was their lavender pupiless eyes.

While the two women seemed like thin beautifully sculpted angels with long dark blue hair, crystal like purple eyes and porcelain white skins with gentle and somewhat mischievous demeanor to their faces.

Bowing their heads in respect the children took their places in front of their parents and sat on their knees like in the strictest Asian homes.

"Welcome home our honored children, it fills our hearts to see you well and full of new experiences" said one of the two males.

"May your days at the academy grant you the wisdom to face the weight of the challenges ahead" added the other in a more serene tone.

As one the three children spoke "We thank you father for the kind words, may we bring honor and joy to the Hyuuga house"

"Come now and let us embrace you children" chimed as one the two females.

Immediately Hinata jumped into her mother's arms while Neji went and helped his mother get on her feet and embraced her gracefully but with honest joy of being reunited with her.

Calming down and allowing servants to bring refreshments the two families began the retelling of their experiences lived apart from one another. During this time Hinata awaited silently until her parents and sister had finished their account of the events going around in the Snow People homeland and the continued success of the family business.

Neji on his side told of his activities with property and in chronological order putting just the right amount of his own opinion into each event told so far making his father beam with pride over having such a fine son and his mother see him with great hopes for the future.

"Hinata my dear, why are you so silent? Haven't your school life been entertaining?" asked Hitomi Hyuuga to her apparently nervous daughter.

Almost jumping at the sudden attention Hinata just replied "N-N-Not at all! It has been a very normal boring school life!"

Everyone didn't believe her of course but nonetheless decided to better move on to the main objective in the life of a Snow Woman and though it was somewhat a troubling subject, it was also one none of them would dare to ignore.

"So, among your fellow students, have you found someone worth bringing to the community?" asked Hitomi with weight in her words only shared by her sister Hiyori.

At this Hinata beamed red surprising her father, uncle and specially her sister.

"No way!" began saying Hanabi when her mother raised a hand to silence her.

"So I see my dear, how glad I am you took your duty seriously and have already found a young man for our home!" said Hitomi with an obvious relief in her voice that betrayed Neji's slight disturbed grimace as he clearly knew how wrong was that statement.

Seeing Neji's expression prompted Hiyori to ask her son "Neji, do you have the pleasure of knowing this young man?"

Looking at his aunt for approval and receiving it Neji began despite Hinata's pleading look to remain silent or at least make a generous account.

"I have mother, though his inclusion into our family may be harder than we may hope" said Neji deciding to be honest about the subject for despite his rigorous attitude he was not a cruel man.

"Care to elaborate son?" added Hitomi

"Of course, though you'll find more elaborate information in this file I made on him" said Neji producing a thick dossier on Naruto making Hinata wonder when did he had the time to make such a thing.

"I am certain we will find something to use in this information. Thank you Neji you'll make a great Hyuuga someday" said Hitomi grabbing he folder.

But before she could open it, Hinata stopped her and began her own account of her life as a student, and his relationship with Naruto and her other acquintances.

"My dear, you certainly haven't being idle these past months" said Hitomi finally seeing the many positive changes in Hinata who now stuttered less and carried herself with a bit more of certainty and confidence. She already thanked Naruto for being such a positive influence in her daughter's life and had her reserved suspicions about the succubus being her rival in love.

"And in your honest opinion, do you think he will accept our people's conditions? Our traditions and duties are known for scaring males from being proper husbands and usually leave once their role as reproductive partners finishes" said Hitomi without qualms about the difficult truth of her people.

"Forget about his opinion! Bag him, tag him and bring him home!" interrupted Hanabi bringing her very unwanted two cents to the discussion causing the glare from her mom and aunt.

"I-I-Don't know mother, he is very kind and generous but he made quite clear that he isn't ready to be a father before doing a great many deal of thing in his life first. And to be honest I don't want to stand in the way of his happiness…" said Hinata in few words.

Hitomi nodded and said "And have you considered the possibility of bringing him here?" intending Hanabi's intent though with more subtle words.

"That won't do mother, I attempted that when we first met and he was quite adamant about not having his freedom denied" replied Hinata making her sister beam with pride over seeing how bold her older sister acted.

"And have you tried to find other suitable men? Perhaps a second option more willing to help us?" asked Hiyori.

"I have but they don't stand to Naruto, not to mention that I am pretty certain that their position about freedom stands on similar ground to his" answered Hinata.

"My my, what a predicament…" a cold feminine voice said from behind the doors that lead to the room.

None of the adults or the children for that matter dared to move for that voice belonged to the absolute ruler of the Snow People, the Snow Priestess.

The doors to the room parted and suddenly a freezing wind entered the room chilling even the snow people within.

The priestess from a distance could be compared to every legend regarding the maidens that lured men into the blizzards never to be seen again.

A tall woman of finely sculpted features, pale milky skin, and snow white long hair, equally white polished nails. She would be regarded as a vision of beauty, but the moment any creature dared to peer into her ice blue crystalline they would see the horror that lurks in the frozen wastes of hell and who for some twist of fate became the patron and lord protector of the Snow People.

And for such a person no door in the Snow People Land was ever closed or denied.

The Hyuuga family immediately turned towards the priestess and bowed until their heads touched the ground earning a crooked smile from the priestess who with a laugh said "Please rise, from all my people the Hyuuga are the only ones who should never bow before me, after all you have brought great wealth to us and a lot of unsuspecting men too!"

The Hyuuga waited a few moments until they heard the Priestess seat across from them, to rise their heads and greet her.

"We are humbled and honored to have our wise leader grace our home, please let us know of how we may be of assistance" said everyone with perfect sync.

"Now now, don't be so formal my children. I see that our beloved Hinata chan has finally returned and apparently found herself quite the interesting match for her family…"said the priestess laying her eyes solely on Hinata.

"You honor me P-P-Priestess! B-B-But I am afraid that Naruto isn't that interested in coming here to become a husband or a father…" said the saddened Hinata.

Feeling authentically cold for the first time in her life, Hinata lifted her gaze to the Priestess and saw with horror that the Priestess eyes had become completely blue like the bottom of the northern seas.

With a voice that sounded like crashing crystals the Priestess replied "Then how about if we figure a way for him to change his mind?"

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

"Hi Mom! Hi Dad!" said Ten Ten as she entered her regular sized home in a regular sized city in a regular country.

"Hi sweetie!" enthusiastically replied a tall bearded man with a pink apron.

"Hello my dear, how have you been?" replied a small woman with a husky voice dressed in a working suit.

**AN: Done!**

**Damn, Mass Effect owns me right now and just today I got to see why so many people complain about the ending! Biggest WTF in my life after Dragon Age 2!**

**Now trying to get my hands on Star Wars: the Old Republic! Though its far more complicated given that I don't live at the U.S. and EA doesn't cover my country with that game yet. Any advice on this would be greatly appreciated.**

**Well the first batch of characters is done in their return home, leaving Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura for the next chapter.**

**I am still working on the Wandering Sage last episodes but this one came at me in the lapse of an afternoon, so it's valid.**

**Hope you like it and as always,**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**


	24. Family Matters

**Chapter 24: Family matters**

The limousine cruised through the expansive state of the Uchiha family deep in the mountains of Japan. The state was a luxurious and large as that of the Shoguns who once ruled the neighboring lands but unlike them, the Uchiha held its grip of power firmly and exerted it all across of the Asian continent as it was its right allowed them when the great Regali families split the world among themselves to protect the other monsters and avoid fighting one another.

Sasuke sighed as he watched through the windows for though this was his home, it was also the place where Itachi had constantly and at every turn outshone him in the face of his parents and of every member of his family's court. To be honest he wanted to be far away from here making a name for himself earning the recognition he wanted for being Sasuke Uchiha and not Itachi's little brother.

But a family like his had a reputation to preserve, especially in the presence of the lesser servants of his house, who above all else respected power, efficiency, leadership and ruthlessness. And showing a unified household was paramount for this end.

Not to mention that he really wanted to greet his parents if only to show that he was doing as expected of him at school with perfect scores and for a chance, with pictures of him and a plethora of girls. How he came to get them is something no one needs to be made aware of.

"Excited to be at home Sasuke?" asked Itachi breaking Sasuke's reverie.

"Not as much as you brother, I would rather be somewhere else but I guess it can't be helped" said Sasuke with a mixture of truth and lies.

"Don't be so bitter brother. Didn't I promise you long ago to share the family with you? To be honest you seemed more interested in that than me" replied in a cool mood with closed eyes.

"You say that now…" began to say Sasuke when the car stopped in the courtyard before the entrance of the majestic Japanese style castle of obsidian roofs, white walls and beautiful gardens.

"We are home young Sasuke" said Kakashi opening the door for the two brothers to step down.

Unlike other monster peoples, the Vampires of the Regali families weren't known for being warm to one another and at most times were downright hostile to the point of exerting some sort of violence or the more common verbal confrontation or intellects.

So the castle seemed empty and it was up to them to enter the large castle and find their masters as to let them know they had arrived.

Without stopping to admire the unique and ancient pieces of work belonging to the family the three men reached the main hall which had a large opening into the lady's private garden where someone other than Uchiha was forbidden to step into unless they wanted their heads to be sent spinning into the air.

The main hall unlike the rest of the castle was painted and adorned in bright colors and gave life to the otherwise gloomy dark castle.

The three men entered warily casting glances to one side and the other searching for the lords of the house but to their surprise they weren't present and until the humming of a beautiful female voice drew them to the garden just outside.

Leaving Kakashi by the edge of the house Sasuke and Itachi followed the humming until they were in the presence of Mikoto Uchiha, exalted mother of the Uchiha and the proud mother of the two young men.

Mikoto was tending to some flowers while dressed in a traditional black kimono with red and white flowers stamped on it and her long flowing dark hair falling around her shoulders.

Ending her song, Mikoto opened her intense obsidian like eyes and saw with a smile the two sprouts of spring that made her life whole not only as a Uchiha but as a woman who had achieved great things in her life.

"Sons, welcome home. Now come and embrace your mother" said Mikoto stretching her arms wide open.

Both boys bowed slightly and immediately went to seat by her mother who in turn barely managed to put her smaller arms around her children.

"Oh my Sasuke, soon I won't be able to hold my two boys like when you still used diapers!" chirped Mikoto making Sasuke go red with embarrassment.

"Don't you have something to say Sasuke?" said Itachi enjoying this small family moment.

"Hello mother, I hope this time has seen you and the family well…" said Sasuke not wanting to meet his mother eye to eye.

"Always the shy one Sasuke…" said Mikoto leaning on his son to gently kiss his cheek.

Sasuke turned his face but a small smile crept on his face as he and Itachi sat cross legged in front of his mother.

"So where's dad?" asked Itachi turning to look around like looking for his father, but he already knew that the man wasn't at the house for the time being.

"He is out there making our enterprises flourish I am certain. The man never understood that it wasn't his talents as a manager that attracted me to him…" sighed Mikoto while playing with a flower.

Sasuke grimaced since he admired the efficiency and coldness of his father as the example of a true Vampire but to see his mother disregard those things of him wounded him deeply.

"You can't really blame him mother. Especially since he was your second choice when your butler ran away with that soldier during the Sengoku age!" said Itachi making Sasuke bristle with anger while Mikoto looked at Itachi with curiosity for her son never talked or acted without cause.

"Strange of you to mention that Itachi, why?" said Mikoto in a tone that betrayed some anger at the mention of that incident.

"Just to demonstrate Sasuke that there is no need to try so hard over small stuff; but that's just it mother" said Itachi knowing that no one would ever believe him.

Deciding that even she had trouble following Itachi's mental games, especially since he pitted Sasuke against the talking cats and never knew what he won besides a laughter that lasted him a whole year, she dropped the issue completely.

"So Sasuke, do you have something to say about school?" asked Mikoto.

Just as Sasuke was about to say his usual "nothing special" Itachi beat him to it and began "Why of course mother, Sasuke has made many friends and you'll be glad to know that he spends a lot of time surrounded by girls!"

Sasuke was turned into stone as Itachi looked at him smugly but right before Sasuke lifted a fist to strike down his treacherous brother Mikoto grabbed Sasuke by the neck and hugged him to her chest tightly.

Sniffling Mikoto said "At long last my little boy grew up! I am so glad Sasuke; you make your mother so proud! Tell me everything about them and how in the hell's name did they managed to get to you!"

"It's nothing mom, just a bunch of annoying people who likes to mess with me! And for the girls, my brother is shamelessly pimping me" said Sasuke with a huge blush on his face.

Mikoto turned to look at Itachi with curious eyes.

Itachi smiled in his own way and said "Well, it's true that I have helped him open up to women but the friends part is very true and all to his own doing albeit with its rough edges"

"Well…I guess I'll have to go with you about that talk again Sasuke but I am glad to know that at long last you opened up to others. So do tell me son, to whom do these kids belong to? They must be quite a collection I am sure" said Mikoto making Sasuke grimace with the prospect of reliving that particular talk.

"There's this blond idiot who knows nothing of monster's societies or just doesn't care; but I guess you could say he's alright, he's getting pimped too by Itachi by the way. Then there's this werewolf, Shade, Golem, and Shaman who are a bunch of perverted losers though they seem to not care much about social rules and somehow hang around me without bothering me much" said Sasuke making Mikoto get teary eyed hearing the account of his first real friends.

"Tell him about the girls Sasuke!" chirped Itachi making his little brother sent him a murderous look but Mikoto once more hugged him.

"Yes, yes, tell me about them! Has anyone of them stolen my baby's first kiss already?" asked Mikoto making both Sasuke and Itachi freeze.

On one side Sasuke went paler than he already was remembering that dreadful moment which in part was Itachi's fault.

On the other side Itachi was doing his best not to crack up with a very unseemly laughter making Mikoto wonder what was the big secret.

"Well he has made friends with some girls, though most are very interested into his blond friend. Still I have to say that our little Sasuke has showed some interest in a shy Mermaid" said Itachi effectively deflecting Mikoto's attention from the kissing issue.

"Really now? Well I am very glad Sasuke, I am certain you'll have a great high school experience" said Mikoto.

"And say Sasuke, your female friends, from what houses do they come from? If they are your friends then I want to be able to look into their wellbeing as all friends of this house" said Mikoto adopting a much calmer posture already taking her role as Exalted Mother.

"Well there's a creepy shy Snow Woman, a very frontal Succubus and a lower born Vampire…" said Sasuke without putting much thought into what he just said.

"A Vampire? That's a very strange coincidence for its very rare that two Vampire study at the same time in the academy. It usually takes decades or centuries for two to encounter there…" said Mikoto with sudden interest.

"Yeah, but she isn't that impressive. She was born from two different castes so you can guess how far she goes for respecting tradition" said Sasuke still not aware of her mother's interest into this female Vampire who apparently was born from a pure breed.

"Mmm, and does this lady have a name?" said Mikoto in a lower tone.

"Yeah, she's Sakura Haruno" replied Sasuke making Mikoto go stiff at the mention of the name and Itachi sigh knowing all along that this would happen.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

Two young women in their early twenties sat in front of a black uncharacteristic car under the punishing rays of the sun waiting at the bus stop while covered by a girly parasol.

One was dressed in a florid summer yellow dress which her voluptuous body filled out nicely, with her long pink hair combed in long curls that flowed around her face and down her back. She had a content smile on her face and hummed a song that apparently made her extremely happy.

The other one was a tall extremely slim woman wearing a blue suit and a half opened white shirt. Her silver hair was tied back in a ponytail, her eyes covered by black shades and her mouth was busy chewing some gum.

But the one thing that told that both were related to each other was their large foreheads and the way the sun shined on them with pride!

"What's taking so long? This sun is killing me!" said the silver haired one exasperatedly wiping the sweat from her face.

"Fu fu fu, you shouldn't say such things Sanae, don't you miss our little sister?" said the pink haired one not sweating one bit as she twirled the parasol.

"Don't mess with me Saori, you just want her here to start playing pranks on her!" retorted the other wondering why she could keep her body cool despite the heat.

"Fu fu fu, well, it's not like you didn't played your own pranks on her too…but anyway, how much do you imagine she has been doing at the academy? This is the first time she spent any time away from the family and also the first truly surrounded by people her age" said Saori dismissing Sanae's comments.

"I don't know, she was shy and awkward without us, probably punched someone over nothing or perhaps took things too literal over someone taking advantage of her…We will probably have to counsel her somewhat when she gets here" said Sanae trying to sound wisely.

"You think she has a boyfriend? Or perhaps she already had her first time?" said Saori making Sanae spit her gum and go all crimson.

"How can you say such things? She's your little sister! She must remain pure until her wedding and for dad's peace of mind!" replied Sanae.

"Oh don't be so naïve, she's very cute, I am certain more than one guy is already courting her. And the only reason why you want her to remain pure is to not feel so bad about yourself miss virgin!" replied Saori with a small haughty laugh.

"You!" growled Sanae while blushing when the mysterious bus arrived and opened its door allowing its single passenger to step down while carrying a large amount of bags and cases.

Sanae and Saori dropped their little quarrel and immediately smiled over having their family trio back together again as they stood to properly receive their little sister whose sight was currently blocked by the large amount of things she carried down the bus.

"Would you mind helping me girls?" said Sakura not because she couldn't lift the weight but because she couldn't see her way towards the car.

"Just drop it and let us greet you pinky!" said Sanae with a grin.

Dropping her luggage Sakura said with a huff "Don't call me that! I hate that name!"

Just as Sanae removed her shades she and Saori noticed something was wrong with the girl in front of them.

For Sakura was no longer the slim flat girl they used to play pranks all the time and shield against the world; But an almost fully grown woman who had filled out quite nicely much to Sanae's chagrin.

"Fu fu fu, oh my Sakura! How much you have GROWN! You look stunning!" said Saori looking sideways to the babbling Sanae who couldn't put two syllables together.

Still stuttering Sanae approached Sakura who backed slightly not liking the weird look her sister was giving her and just before she could ask her something, Sanae grabbed her breasts and squeezed them.

"It can't be! They are real!" Sanae gasped still playing with them making Sakura yelp and moan slightly.

"Fu fu fu! Of course they are real, she just bloomed later than we did…well I did. See Sanae? You still have some hope left!" said Saori making Sanae growl angry as she went behind Sakura and grabbed her butt and she that this part also filled out to a new proportion.

"What happened to you? What do they feed you with?" asked Sanae finally backing away to appraise her sister like for the first time.

Feeling shy Sakura just answered "I don't know, one morning I just woke up like this…"

"Really now? Isn't that wonderful? Miracles do happen even in this day and age…But I believe it's better if we get on our way, mom and dad are waiting back at home" said Saori with a smile under her parasol.

Sakura and Sanae nodded and went about to pick up the discarded bags and put them in the car so they could go towards home.

**Thirty minutes later…**

The car stopped in front of a seemingly normal house which by all standards was a bit larger than the average but just slightly.

The house was painted in white with a deep green roof and sported a nicely cut grass in the front and a large backyard. The thing that made this house in particular different to the rest of the neighborhood was the small sign that warned of dismemberment to any trespasser and though most would take it for a practical joke, the locals knew that threat was very real as an unlucky robber lost his hands years ago when a trap severed them clean.

The owners of this house where a nice looking couple that went by the name of Ryoma and Sango Haruno.

Ryoma Haruno was a tall good looking man of gentle appearance, a charming smile and a soothing voice. He had long silver hair tied back in a low pony tail and used thin glasses that frame his deep blue eyes.

Sango Haruno was also a tall woman of wide forehead very long pink haired pulled back with a single bang of hair falling by the side of her fair face. She usually dress in tight fitting combat fatigues as she is an instructor for special forces but when at home she wears tight fitting gym clothes behind an apron (Like Miu from Strongest Disciple Kenishi) which made many of the male neighbors quite happy and their wives very unnerved.

The car pulled at the entrance of the garage and the doors opened allowing the three siblings to step out and appraise the home in which they all grew together for this was a joyous time since both Saori and Sanae had already moved out to pursue their lives on their own and Sakura was the first time she spent some time beyond home.

Just as Sakura basked in the sun and smiled for being at home after some months at the academy the door of the house slammed open and a silver blur went out towards the three girls who in turn smiled and proceeded to sidestep him, lift him in the air and finally catch him in a back braking lock.

"Hi daddy!" said the three girls as Ryoma Haruno twitched painfully on the ground after Sakura dropped him.

Recovering awfully fast Ryoma stood up and with tears in his eyes said "Welcome home girls! I, I mean mom and I have missed you all so much!"

Knowing that their dad was much of a crybaby an overprotecting of them the three girls conceded and went to properly greet their dad with hugs and kisses.

"Hey there girls! Took you precious time to get here!" said the more stern voice of Sango Haruno who followed her husband out.

And unlike with their father the three girls jumped at her and using her abnormal strength actually managed to keep the three in the air as she returned their embrace making Ryoma cry acknowledging who his girls loved the most.

Suddenly letting the girls fall down to their surprise Sango eyed Sakura carefully for this wasn't the girl she said good bye some months before but a more developed woman who had the aura of someone who had gotten into fights and the unmistaken scent of blood lingering on her, living blood.

"Sakura, my you have grown!" said Sango not giving away her suspicions.

"Yeah right? How is that fair!" whined Sanae pointing her finger at Sakura's multiple curves, particularly to the ones located on her chest.

This in turn drew Ryoma's attention, who put on his glasses and directed his gaze at Sakura's enhanced body making poor Sakura go crimson and attempted to hide her body.

"NO! First Saori and now you? My precious and pure Sakura got herself a lewd body, and now every male in her school is going to lust after her and have so many fant…!" managed to say Ryoma before Sanae shut him up with an elbow to the ribs.

"Dad! The whole neighborhood is going to listen!" said Sanae while Sakura covered her face in embarrassment and Saori just laughed in her creepy manner and Sango sighed while coiling her bang of hair.

**Later…**

"I am sorry my dear, but I am surprised to see how much you have changed in such little time. I should have expected this, after all Saori also got her growth spurt quite suddenly at your age" said Ryoma with the straightest face a concerned father could muster.

"Leaving your new self aside Sakura how about if we all get to eat, I am sure there is plenty you want to tell us about the academy" said Sango as she finished serving the dishes.

"W-Well I have had plenty of fun and have advance much in taming my instincts (lie), I have also made a lot of friends and the teachers there are amazing!" said Sakura feeling more and more confident as the family she grew up with was finally reunited again.

"Good to know Sakura, I know I didn't let you have many friends in the human world before but you have to understand that as you grew up your instincts would become stronger. I am really glad you managed to make friends after all" said Sango earning her husband's approval.

"Yeah, and they are all very nice to me, a couple of them helped to get new clothes when, you know my old ones didn't fit anymore" said Sakura making Sanae cringe as she still manage to get into her middle high school uniform…

"Fu fu fu, but Sakura by your scent I can tell you have made friends with a wide array of kids from many houses. Would you tell us about them?" said Saori drawing her mother's veiled gaze.

"Well, there is a werewolf who was a bit of a jerk but I straightened him out right! There is also a lazy Shade, a good hearted Golem and my two girl friends are a rowdy succubus and a creepy snow maiden!" said Sakura counting her friends. (poor Shino…)

"Fu fu fu, quite the collection little sis, but I smell another two you aren't mentioning and by the strength of their scents, they spend a lot of time near you" said Saor pushing Sakura making her mother and father wonder where she was going to.

"Well there is another Vampire, its Lord Sasuke Uchiha…" said Sakura with some nervousness over mentioning the conflicting noble.

"U-U-Uchiha? He didn't do anything to you right? He didn't know who you were right?" said Sango and Ryoma in unison with fear etched on their faces. But not the kind of fear for your life but fear of getting caught over something.

"Well he was a bit rough at the beginning but he turned out to be quite a decent fella if only with some rough edges" said Sakura rethinking her interactions with Sasuke.

Sango and Ryoma breathed out loudly making Sanae curious and Saori to laughed creepily again.

"But I smell another one, a boy if I am not mistaken and his scent lingers heavily on you sis. Don't tell me this boy have conquered you? My, my, how bold is our little sister, isn't she Sanae? To have her first boyfriend at such age!" said Saori purposely making the others jump to conclusions.

Right before the indignant Ryoma could scream, Sango smashed his face against the table and coughing in her own surprised said "Well, I guess it's to be expected, I just hope you behave properly and take it slowly, very slowly, with him my dear…"

"No! You got it all wrong! Naruto isn't my boyfriend…but he is my best friend in the world and its thanks to him that I got to know the others…" said Sakura with a red hue on her face that made the rest of her family get very curious over this never seen before Sakura.

"And you have been drinking from his blood like there's no tomorrow right?" said Saori making Sakura's expression to freeze in horror while the rest of her family widened their eyes in surprise.

"What?" said a very much surprised Sango as Sanae was trying not to choke on her food and Ryoma became petrified.

"What's to be so surprised? As long as she gets permission, she can suck him off as many times as his endurance allows!" said Saori making Ryoma cringe at the obvious sexual innuendo of her comment and Sanae finally swallow the piece of meat in her throat.

"W-Well I guess its ok, since he isn't human. Still Sakura you must show restraint and under no circumstance allow yourself to be manipulated over some blood…" said Sango with some worries over the unexpected situation.

Seeing that her family took it better than she expected, Sakura decided to ask a question that has lingered on her since the first moment she tasted blood for the first time when she turned twelve.

"Mother, why aren't we allowed to drink blood from humans?" said Sakura using those big bright green eyes that always forced an answer from her mother.

"Well, I guess you are old enough to understand and since you got yourself a person willing to let you drink his own, it's only proper to instruct you with it" said Sango.

"Human blood is different than that from animals and monsters for humanity are the children of the day, those who stride valiantly under the gaze of the Sun to the farthest reaches of this world and beyond. And as such their blood, being the elixir of their lives, is charged with all their joys, love, anger, sadness and regrets" began Sango while eyeing Saori who was watching her back with amused interest.

"Because of this, their blood is said to be truly alive and thus we Vampires absorb all those things into us when we drink it, especially when freshly drawn out of them. It's such a powerful thing that can make us go insane with lust for it and drive us to seek it relentlessly despite the danger of exposing our occult society" continued Sango.

"That's why the great five Regali families forbid the rest of the castes from drinking human blood after the wars of Count Teppes. Instead we are allowed to drink blood from animals and from other monsters" finished Sango.

"I see, it's quite the tale mom. Good to know! They challenge me with that all the time at school, but I didn't know why!" said Sakura unconvincingly.

"Fu fu fu, and say Sakura from which house does this lucky boy comes from? He must be quite delicious for you to dry him up every now and then" said Sango making his father collapse again with the sexual innuendo once more.

"Well, he's a Selvain and they are some sort of sorcerers" said Sakura with some fear given the peculiar nature of the twilight children among their community.

"I haven't heard of one in a very long time, but I guess they are rare anyway" said Sango not making more of the issue though she still had her doubts about Saori bringing up the issue at the moment. Though she was still troubled over the scent of living blood in her, after all it's a scent you never forget once you have tried it yourself.

"Isn't it wonderful? Our little Sakura is well on her way to become a strong, independent and ravaging woman in life! And to top it off, she already found herself a special someone! My, am I envious of you little sis, because though I am successful and ravaging, I am yet to meet a proper gentleman and poor Sanae here is just successful…" said Saori making Sanae pop a vein on her ample forehead.

Dismissing her sister's ill temper Saori continued "But now that we are meddling in heart affairs, mom, dad, would you tell little Sakura here how you tow met? And please spare us the tale of meeting under the moon on a silver bridge. I think we are all mature enough to hear the truth of your silly love"

At this Ryoma and Sango blinked twice and when looking upon one another they suddenly got very nervous and blushed intensely while giggling a bit making Saori smile brightly, Sanae look sideways at the scene with some envy etched in her face and Sakura gulp as this was quite unexpected.

"Well, I guess we can tell you girls since you are already at that age, but you have to understand that this happened centuries ago so you might find some details rather strange or downright improper to this day and age" said Ryoma as he glanced lovingly at his wife who was blushing madly and almost squealing like a young girl falling in love by the first time.

For Sakura this was most unexpected for she rarely had seen her mother making such expressions in front of them, after all she is the one who carries the pants around the house but there must have been something that attracted her mother to her father in the first place.

Taking Sango's hand in his own, Ryoma began "Well, our story begins at the end of the Sengoku period when the combined armies of the light, the local warlords and the armies of the night ended the threat posed by the demon lord Oda Nobunaga to the world"

"Being exhausted from the fight and reaching an understanding with humans to form a pact of secrecy and history make up, the night armies were granted their freedom of service and their recognition of settlers to the country they were present" continued Ryoma.

"By that time I was really young, and as you all know, part of the Servari caste so I was at the command of a Regali family and was given the task of handing out the sealed documents that liberated all the monsters in the army of their fealty to the family and gave them permission to settle as long as the old pacts remained obeyed" said Ryoma.

"Due to my lack of luck I was sent to the most forward combat lines to notify the soldiers there of the joyous news and then to return and perform my last duties to the house. But along the way through the trenches a bright red helmet (Samurai style one) rolled in front of me and plunged into the mud" said Ryoma making Sango squeal like a little girl.

"Carefully picking the helmet and knowing that it belonged to a warrior I proceeded to clean it and polish it quickly and thoroughly as I had done so many times for my master. Then out of nowhere a young pink haired mud smeared soldier came stumbling towards me clearly looking for the matching helmet of her armor" said Ryoma remembering the curious event.

"Then your father smiled at me and handed back the helmet to me while slightly bending a knee and bowing. The helmet was pristine clean, and bright as the blood of a fresh kill on the battlefield, and both our reflections appeared on the polished surface and right then and there I decided to make your dad my wife!" said Sango with starry eyes making Ryoma cough uncomfortably as his wife still called him the wrong label.

"Then she snatched me and we ran away to explore the world together. Then after a few centuries of seeing the world turning and settling, we decided it was time to start a family and so we moved to this city and had you all, making our life even more wondrous!" finished Ryoma with a nervous smile indicating that there was far more to this story than the general story told.

To his relief Sakura didn't made any further enquiries though Sanae knew all too well what he was hiding, as for Saori, he just hoped she would stop playing with his heart.

**AN: Done!**

**Man, playing The Old Republic does consume your time! And to be honest I am severely blocked as far as it goes with writing "The Wandering Sage" even though I am so close to finally end it. Guess that's the difference between me and professional authors, well that and the fact that they get paid.**

**At first I wanted to squeeze Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto's homecoming reunion into a single chapter but decided to update just the first two and leave Naruto's for a lengthy and more complete reckoning for his family and what they did to him at birth.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and in case you have doubts about Sakura and Sasuke's families, they will be further explained on another chapter I already have in mind.**

**Also by popular request, I'll be making small home coming reunions for those characters left out so far. So be ready for some Shino, Tayuya, Lee and Shion home action.**

**As always, show your love with some nice reviews.**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**


	25. Why?

**Chapter 25: Why?**

"Back to Konoha, huh?" thought Naruto boringly as he peered outside the window of the moving bus as it travelled through the peaceful and empty streets from his hometown.

"Being back here does bring back a lot of bad memories…"thought again with a slight frown remembering his many bad days as his schoolmates picked on him, and the townspeople always gossiped bad things about him and his mother. This in turn made his anger flare up and direct it against the man who was also his father though in his mind lacked the proper qualifications to be so.

Thinking of his father Naruto's only thought was of anger and confusion, for according to the people at the academy he had somehow messed with him and his peculiar nature as a Selvain when he was born risking the possibility of him becoming like one of those ancient things people understood as demons brought to earth to wreak havoc and sow disaster!

And to top it all he was a jerk who never deigned acknowledge him or his mother for that matter making them the only stain in the priest's otherwise pristine reputation.

But as he breathed out knowing how useless was to get upset over a past he couldn't change his mind drifted to another very different issue.

If his mother was a Selvain and his father was aware of that, why did he only learn of it the day he stepped into Crescent Moon Academy?

The other kids knew of their own natures probably since the day they could reason and understand things but he was denied that chance and instead felt his whole life among humans as a pariah of sorts.

And he kind of understood some of the reasons; after all he had been quite blessed since the cradle, for he apparently had a stronger than average body, great physical condition, and an unblemished health that so far had never been compromised so far neither by decease or injury.

He realized that being considered a bastard and then have all this godly traits about him only flared up others to scorn him and make him feel ostracized as if in some sort of punishment for daring to stand above them, despite being brought to this world already there.

This in turn surfaced a dangerous thought that he knew was the bane of many at the Academy and was quick to dismiss it as pure and simple envy and with time it could be easily overcome, all he needed was time.

Shedding away his own thoughts, he realized that the bus had finally come to a stop in front of the temple that also served as his home throughout the majority of his life and where he expected to get some answers about his origins and the why it was kept hidden from him all this time.

Stepping down from the bus the first thing that happened was a loud boom followed by a lot of yellow smoke that effectively blinded him and made him start coughing violently as it got inside his lungs.

After a long fit of coughing he managed to see the temple and this time it wasn't the traditionally solemn place where people came to make their prayers but now it was sparkling and had a large set of golden words that read "Welcome Home Naruto!"

Naruto blinked incredulously and a second afterwards was tackled to the ground and all light was blocked along with air as his mother furiously hugged him while crying of happiness.

"Wah! Naruto, my baby, is back at last! Screw the school I'll never let you go again!" screamed Kushina as Naruto tapped her arm indicating he gave up and needed some air to continue living.

"I think he needs some space Kushina…" said Minato standing next to his wife.

Blinking, Kushina noticed that Naruto had gone limp and was clearly on the verge of departing this world.

**Some minutes later…**

Naruto had finally got his breath back and managed to stand firm again as his mother was about to plunge on him again though this time the stern look in Naruto's eyes froze her in place making her nervous since Naruto had never looked her in that accusatory manner.

"No! Naruto doesn't like me anymore!" completely misinterpreted Kushina as she went to wail and cry on Minato's chest.

Sighing out Naruto softened his look and said "I like you mom, but why?"

"Huh? Why what? My dear?" said Kushina as if nothing had happened before.

Growling slightly, Naruto cleared his throat and said "WHY? Why did never told me who and what I was? Do you have any idea of the shock it was to find out what I was in a completely different dimension? Or better yet, that monsters are real and not just fairy tales?"

Before Kushina could reply or Naruto continue, Minato rose his hand and said "I think it would be best if we had this conversation at the house, the street where anyone could listen seems hardly an appropriate place"

Blinking son and mother smiled sheepishly in the exact same manner and proceeded to grab Naruto's stuff and enter the temple grounds.

Just the moment Naruto went through the temple's threshold though his step faltered strongly making him drop to a knee as his sight blurred and his skin felt numb.

"Oh my Naruto, it's right, I completely forgot!" said Kushina as she quickly went to an unseemly wooden tablet b the door and turned it around and at that moment Naruto's health restored itself almost instantaneously.

"What the hell?" said Naruto not certain of what had just happened.

"Holy grounds son, you aren't strong enough and lack the training to stand amidst them without your strength faltering. The tablet is a blocking device that allows the likes of you to stand within without compromising the power of the place" said Minato sagely as Naruto tried to remember a similar conversation he had with Kurenai.

"Temples are built as beacons for humanity's faith in something superior to them but they have a more practical function and that it's to make them places where spirits, monsters and magical beings become weak, repelled or easily defeated. These is achieved through the standard construction, the design, the relics, the priests and the collective energy focused from the faith of those who attend it regularly" continued Minato helping a dazed Naruto back to his feet.

"Never thought of them like that. But why by turning that wooden tablet I no longer feel ill?" asked Naruto shaking his head to clear his sight.

"Temples, churches, mosques, synagogues and any other holy ground in the world that still serves as such have a careful arrangement to themselves in crucial spots. That's why they all share similar constructs and decorations within that not only makes them friendly to occasional visitors of different locations but also are important to keep them functional as beacons of light. That wooden tablet by the entrance is charged with yours and your mother's energy and by integrating them to the temple's structure it flows within allowing you two to live here normally" said Minato making Naruto wonder how much his father did knew of such things.

"And why was mother alright when I got here?" asked Naruto finally getting his bearings.

"Because your mother is mightily strong and this temple isn't enough to bring her down" replied Minato making Kushina blush over the rather strange praise.

"Oh…" said Naruto as he and his parents entered the house by the side of the temple main building.

**A change of clothes and some hot chocolate later…**

Wearing a big green sweater clumsily knit by his mother Naruto sat at the winter table with a large blanket covering their legs and feet due to the cold weather outside.

Minato sat straight ahead of Naruto with his eyes closed and sporting a thinking semblance on his face. Kushina sat to his right with a bright smile enjoying her time with her two most important people in the world and Naruto just observed them with some distrust given that they were still avoiding giving him some answers.

"Mom…why did you never told me I was a Selvain? All that time and all those things I had to stand…why?" said Naruto with some sadness in his face since he didn't want to start distrusting his own mother.

Almost cracking over Naruto's face Kushina swallowed her own tears and began "Tell me Naruto, were you surprised when you got to the academy and found out that all my bedtime stories were real? That monsters were very real and not only that they existed in our world as productive members of the society?"

Naruto almost complained at the fact that his question was answered by a question but he had to acknowledge that it was a rather irresistible one and so he said "Well of course I was surprised! This is how a scientist would feel if they were suddenly encountered with an alien! But I was even more surprised to know that I was a monster too!...Of sort…"

"And tell me son, when you got to know these monsters, were you scared of them?" asked Kushina now with a gentler smile on her face as if something important was accomplished.

"Well at first I was, well not entirely except for a few occasions but I get that it's how they are and you can't be very judgmental about it…and after getting to know them I was no longer afraid…it's fun actually" said Naruto becoming aware of his own words.

"And what do you think of humanity now Naruto?" asked Kushina a bit more seriously.

"Well I am mainly human except for the fell within me…and well the humans of this town were never really kind to us, but you always said that the world was a big place full of different people and that out there I would find nicer ones" said Naruto now becoming suspicious of the unintended lesson.

"And tell me Naruto, had you known what you truly were, how would you look at both communities?" said Kushina with a winning smile this time and lifting a finger in the air.

Naruto was about to answer but the moment he opened his mouth no words came out for a lot of different memories came to mind from all the times he got to meet with each and every one of his friends and the events that occurred with them.

They had behaved as per their species, but he had reacted as a human to each and every one of them and despite the difficulties, the wounds and the awkwardness he had brought together a band of monsters into becoming good friends to one another making his world fuller, more complete one would say.

His human values and morality had come weirdly to every one of them but in the end he realized that the common link between them was himself…

"I would have treated them differently, I would had stood with my own kind, I would have taken them all for granted and very likely leave them be as they were…I wouldn't have become friends with them…And I would see at humans with fear and suspicion above all" answered Naruto looking at his hands.

"As I once did my precious son…" said Kushina stretching a hand to his child with the most motherly smile her face could make.

Naruto took it and said with a smile of his own that was fueled by the memory of each of his friends, and said "I guess a thank you is right…"

And so everything was alright at the temple once more and Naruto was ready to have a wonderful holiday in the company of his mother and his less than charming father…yeah right.

Squeezing his mother's hand slightly hard Naruto opened his eyes and gave Kushina a "not so fast" look which made her smile nervously and his father sigh knowing that his son wasn't that dense.

"Mommy, Principal Tsunade was very kind to tell me that dad played the mad sorcerer with me when I was born and somehow messed up my nature as a Selvain, would you be so kind to explain how a mother lets his child be played around like that?" said Naruto sweet tone that at the same time was quite threatening and bordering on becoming a fit of rage.

Laughing nervously Kushina tried to pry her hand back but winced slightly when Naruto tugged it back still keeping his smile and his own small fit of laughter that made Minato slightly nervous about the next instants.

"Well?..." said Naruto suddenly opening his eyes with a dead serious expression that made Kushina almost scream over how scary her son could be.

"I think, I have enough head and temper to explain this part Kushina, may I?" said Minato putting down his cup of chocolate and catching Naruto's eyes with his own.

Naruto let go of Kushina's hand as he placed his full attention on his dad. The very character he was most puzzled with in the whole world over a multitude of questions which so far the provided answers seem short to define satisfactorily.

Before any words were exchanged Kushina spoke up making certain that feelings wouldn't rise into actual violence with "Son, before your father says anything, just know that I asked him to do it"

Naruto's eyes went wide at this piece of information but before he could utter a single word Minato began his own account…

"Years ago Naruto, before you were born I used to attend the Sun's Spear Academy, and there I was taught about the world of monsters, of spirits and the correct use of my spiritual powers to protect mankind from them…" said Minato making Naruto react visibly since he knew another two students from that academy.

"Long ago the factions ruling the monster society came to an understanding with the factions protecting mankind, marking the rules the monster society has to keep in order for it to be allowed a regular life in society, but should one of their elements behave "improperly" and they failed to clean their own mess, the protectors of humanity would step in and fix the problem, plus deliver retribution upon those who failed to fix it in the first place" said Minato allowing Naruto sometime to process the information.

"The leaders of both academies from time to time organize exchanges among students to see how well are monsters integrating into human society. Back then I was chosen by Lord Hiruzen Sarutobi to be the exchange student due to my high qualifications and greater than average powers, but as I would later learn, also to smooth my extreme views over my duties as a protector of mankind" said Minato making Naruto look at him with new ideas.

"It was during that exchange that I met my match, sort of speaking, in views and power within your mother. Who at the time was head of a disciplinary squad and held humanity in the lowest regard imaginable and fiercely advocated for the union en masse of all monster species to form a more solid block before humanity" said Minato with a slightly annoyed gaze at the innocent looking Kushina whose hand was still being forcefully grabbed by Naruto.

"In short, it didn't take long for us to clash beyond words, annoying pranks and Mexican standoffs. We ended up fighting it out and after a couple of days of nonstop fighting we had to call it a tie" concluded Minato scratching the back of his head in a copy of Naruto's custom.

"Alright, you two were out for each other's blood so what eventually got you…you know, that story that ends up with me being here?" asked Naruto the rather obvious question.

"Since we were so tired of our scuffling, while we rested from the fight we kept at it through words and after a long debate we concluded that the source of the conflict that was born during the sinking of ancient Atlantis, was the divergence of species and the inevitability of a clash of civilizations" said Minato as Kushina was trying to pry her hand still firmly held by Naruto.

"So the conclusion was that it took a greater spirit to accept each other as we were and on that we took the challenge to find a way forward for humanity to someday accept and mingle with the creatures of the night" said Minato still with a level tone.

"But the biggest challenge wasn't on the human factor of the equation sadly…Yes humanity can be very judgmental and racist but the tide is slowly turning in the world as news can show, so the time when human spirit reaches a new height is coming. But among the monster society they remain highly split, from the Regali Families ruling each continent and the existing monster societies on them. Monsters rarely breed between one another and distrust each other highly due to their more basic instincts" said Minato not noticing the S.O.S sign Kushina was sending his way as her hand apparently had went numb.

"So not having easy answers Kushina and I moved on with our lives until the joyous day she told me she was expecting…and on that time we were faced once more with the question of how our child would grow, specially being the child of a Selvain and a human…" said Minato now closing his eyes thinking of the fear he had felt back then.

"We wanted our child to love the whole of the world, humans, monsters and sorcerers alike. But being a Selvain would always make him one of them, sort of speaking, marking a clear distinction that could seed hatred and distrust" continued Minato.

"So we searched for a way in which you could be all at once and avoid hatred being lodged inside you…" ended Minato waiting for some response.

After a rather long moment of silence in which Kushina had already resigned herself to a numb hand still being squeezed by his son, Naruto finally sighed out and began "I kind of understand your desires, no wonder why you brought me up as a human until some months ago…It really gives me a unique perspective and makes the line between humanity and monsters thinner and easy to ignore. But why mess around with what's lodged inside me? I was told Selvains could live on never learning of their true nature, and only very few ever did learned of it and actually did something out of it…But I also learned of what they could become if someone defied the wisdom of the spirits…"

Finally prying her hand back Kushina shook it to let some blood back into it while thanking the heavens and feeling surprise over the "monstrous" strength her child had now.

"That Naruto, was my idea, you see, Minato and I knew that you would be born a Selvain for such things are like that and has been for a very long time. But I also knew that you would be born with tremendous power, one that would certainly call forth a mighty spirit to occupy your body and keep it safe from corrupted spirits" began saying Kushina with a bright disposition and keeping her hands away from Naruto.

"So in our desire to make you a whole being, we tried to bargain with the spirit, so you could learn from it for it certainly was wise beyond anyone's years and show the path to a better future for mankind and monsters…" said Kushina averting her eyes by the end of her speech.

Noticing that there was something amiss Naruto asked wryly "But something happened right? Because I never learned of my nature until much later…"

"You see son, there's much of the world of spirits that no one knows and treading that path of knowledge is hard and confusing and we clearly overestimated the intelligence of this spirit…" said Kushina with a trembling smile that almost seemed of amusement to Naruto.

"What happened?" growled Naruto tired of being given evasive answers.

Sitting by Minato's side and well away from Naruto's immediate reach Kushina said "The spirit occupying your body turned out to be one of a very mischievous kind, not really evil, but by no means a wise one…so while you were a little baby and your powers went out of control, you did quite a number on the town and its people…"

Naruto's eyes shot wide open and quick enough he made the math of why the people of the town had it against him and his mother.

"What did this thing did?" said Naruto patting his stomach with some force as if to hurt the spirit.

"This and that…that's why we had to seal it back and keep you from your true nature during all this time…" said Kushina averting her eyes while trying not to laugh at the memory of the mayhem the spirit unleashed upon the town.

"Well that explains some of why everyone here treats me like some sort of undesirable but why don't we have the same surname as dad?" asked Naruto briefly accepting the answer as it seemed plausible since he enjoyed playing pranks on the townspeople too.

"As I already explained Naruto, his superiors frowned deeply at him when we got together so I granted him the freedom to slight me so they would leave him alone" said Kushina.

"Then why do you have to be such an ass and let everyone say those awful things of her and treat us like vermin dad?" asked Naruto with righteous anger.

"What happened to the townspeople due to your birth, also timed with the time I brought your mother to live with me and that combined with the fact that she wasn't officially my wife made them believe that it was some sort of curse brought upon by my, you know…" said Minato not wanting to utter the word.

"That still doesn't explain why you are an ass…" said Naruto not catching the point.

"We knew that the townspeople would treat you poorly and would likely push you to hate them and wish them ill. We didn't wanted your heart to become sour of soul so I decided to take all of your hatred and anger unto myself Naruto, better you grow to hate one person than hate a whole town…" finished saying Minato with closed eyes.

Naruto's eyes went wide again and with a single stroke of truth his anger for his father was dispelled and turned into confusion.

"Why wait so long to tell me? Asked Naruto wary of what could happen next.

"You weren't sufficiently educated, you needed background to understand our reasons…" said Kushina with a single tear rolling down her face as she leant on Minato.

Naruto averted his eyes and pondered this, and indeed had he been told all this before he departed to the academy he wouldn't had believed it and much less thought better of his dad. But now he could and was willing to understand much more than usual.

Scratching the back of his head Naruto sighed and said "Boy that's a lot to take in and I still have plenty of questions but there's one thing I do need to say before anything else…and that is; dad I guess I owe you an apology for the snide comments I have been making my whole life about you, the curses I attempted, the pranks, the doodles I made, the etc etc etc…"

Naruto went on with his apology making Kushina hold back her laughter while Minato's eyebrow twitched in flaring anger as he had never learned of half the things Naruto did during his growing up.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

Sun's Spear Academy, a place where the guardians of mankind learn, train and develop the ancient arts and powers by which they carry their oaths to forever keep humanity safe from the corrupting forces of the night to which monsters and certain kinds of sorcerers belonged.

Here also were trained those who would oversee the integration of the monsters into human society as agreed centuries ago by the legendary Count Teppes when both societies had been pressed to counter a world threat.

The people at this academy no longer believed in the utopia of ancient Atlantis and just accepted that monsters had at least earned their right to have a chance at a normal life among human society though some were on the side of denying even that as from time to time some monsters went overboard and gruesomely killed a human or two.

Usually the problem was dealt by representatives of the Regali families but if the threat overwhelmed them, then the Sun Spears would step in and fix the problem permanently.

But despite the gruesome nature of their duties, the men and women of this organization flocked from all over the world and all the religions as their collective mission was more important than the petty differences of their creeds, making an incredibly tolerant environment where no good deed went unrewarded.

For the past century the academy has been led by Hiruzen Sarutobi, a powerful Shinto Priest and master of elemental geomancy, with great success and with a revolutionary set of ideals to lead the ancient organization into the ever changing ways of humanity's future.

The most controversial so far had been as more merciful approach to the increasing number of monsters living in human society. Since an open hand is always more useful than a clenched fist.

But today the academy saw two of its most powerful students return for the winter holidays and to report their activities at Crescent Moon Academy.

Rock Lee and Shion Kamigami once more dressed in their original uniforms arrived to a semi empty academy as most students had already gone back to their homes.

Unlike their other peers, it has been years since either of them had really gone home for anything at all since their extreme powers made them quite fearsome even to their own families.

Shion's priestess skills always made others treat her like some sort of earthly divinity worth venerating and treating with the upmost respect making her family encounters rather tiring, boring and not intimate at all.

While Lee's great powers inherited from ancient heroes like Hercules, Achilles, Momo Taro and others of their fine ilk; always made his own parents fear his terrifying strength and feel somewhat embarrassed by his extreme sense of justice and righteousness.

These two traits attracted the attention of the Academy back in the day and immediately brought them in for proper training and induction, effectively becoming a more welcoming place for them where they found people similar to them and respected them in the proper measure despite their personal quirks.

Both students went straight to the Principal's office to pay their respects and present their first impressions of the mission they currently carried out.

"Excuse us honored Principal" said Shion in a court voice as she and Lee made their way into the comfy office of one of the most powerful being on earth.

Placing apart his pipe, Hiruzen coughed slightly and drawing a smile on his old face said "Welcome home my children! This old heart soars when it sees you both!"

Both Shion and Lee smiled broadly as well and went to seat quickly in the two comfortable chairs in front of the large wooden desk to have one of the many grandfatherly talks they have had with the principal over the years.

"So how have you two been doing among the children of the night? Bet its nothing like you imagined in the first place, huh? So what's on your minds boys?" said Hiruzen almost laughing.

Shion coughed slightly and composing herself she began "Well, to be honest my point of view about them has certainly improved, still they have some severe morality flaws which I have taken the personal mission of helping curve to a more acceptable level"

Hiruzen laughed hard at this and then allowed Lee to speak.

"My Lord! I have to say that the people of that academy is much more youthful than I imagined! Great friends of one another and are also very hard working youthful people!" boasted Lee making Hiruzen smile broadly and with satisfaction.

"Good, good, it would be great if more people could see them as you do now. Well, unto more serious affairs before you two go prepare for the winter holidays…How did your mission went on?" said Hiruzen opening and ancient leather bound note book of pristine white sheets.

Clearing her throat Shion began her account of her days in Crescent Moon "Well, on the first day we got transferred to the academy we successfully got assigned to the target's class and also acquired seats nearby effectively giving us an advantageous observing position"

Hiruzen laughed slightly as he wrote kinder words on the notebook and nodded her to continue.

"There we ascertained the target's identity and proceeded to make the required assessments. Our finding is that Naruto Uzumaki is a well-adapted person and represents no immediate danger to others or himself. Though his abilities as a Selvain are quite intense and seem to respond heavily to the swing of his moods" said Shion.

"I see…It's good to hear that Shion, and what about you Lee?" said Hiruzen while scribbling.

"My lord, I vouch for Naruto's youthfulness! He's an inspiring man in every sense of the word I can possibly imagine! He's strong, brave, noble, honorable, easygoing and the greatest shining beacon of manliness I have ever seen since Guy sensei!" said Lee with stars in his eyes.

"Care to elaborate on that?" asked Hiruzen truly interested as Shion ahd tried to silence Lee.

"Of course! He's friend to many different people, helps those in need, protects his friends against anyone and many girls seek out his affections! As I said, he's the greatest man I have seen! He inspires me to reach new heights!" said Lee making Shion scream silently.

Hiruzen blinked in surprise at this information while Shion seemed petrified.

Coughing lightly Hiruzen laugh lightly and whispered to himself "What an interesting child Minato…"

"Well it's good to hear that this boy has so many redeeming qualities, and it's also good to know that he's no threat at the moment…So I suppose your mission has been a success and I can recall you both to the academy" said Hiruzen expecting his question to bring out the information they have been holding back.

At this, both Shion and Lee almost jumped from their seat and almost at the same time said "W-Wait my lord, there are still things that needed further evaluation!"

This made old Hiruzen crack up in laughter and said "Easy down kids! Calm down, take a breather and explain why I should extend your mission when it's obvious that Naruto is no threat to anyone!"

Shion and Lee stammered slightly not knowing exactly what to say, so they went with the most honest truth they could find in their souls.

"My Lord, it shames me to say that I have fallen for a maiden from the night…her heart right now belongs to another as far as I know but still, I wish to try and …well I don't know, its only that I feel joyous there…" said Lee not finding the real reasons to stay there.

Seeing Lee's hesitation and feeling slightly bad for him, Shion began her own account "My Lord, I am a priestess of the light, my duty is to fight back the shadows that would swallow mankind and for a long time I thought that those shadows stem from the monster society and the sorcerers. But during my time at the Crescent Moon Academy, I am yet to see any of these shadows, quite the contrary I am finding everyday people worth my respect time and time again thought their morality could improve by leaps and bounds. What I am saying my lord is that I wish to know more about them and learn to discern between the night and the darkness that fights the light..." said Shion with more certainty.

"I see…well if that how you two feel, then I am pleased to give you my permission" said Hiruzen closing his notebook.

"W-What?" said both Shion and Lee not knowing what to say to the sudden kindness of Lord Hiruzen.

Before any could voice a question Hiruzen began "For years, I have been trying to cast light to my very blind and stubborn followers here and around the world to see the society of the night with more "clear" ideas beyond those found in the old dusty books you instruct yourselves with. But so far people has been very resistant to my ideas and I don't have the necessary arguments to push forward a more comprehensive integration"

Shion and Lee's eyes went slightly wide as they took this new piece of information.

"So when Lady Tsunade contacted me to help her with this unique boy, I saw a chance to prove my point by lending her two of my best students upon who many has placed their faith in! If you two could see the truth of the monster society then, maybe you two could be the first of many who will bring a new era of integration beyond simple assimilation, for the utopia of Atlantis was once real and I believe it can be again" said Hiruzen with a light Shion or Lee had never seen in his eyes.

Not knowing what to say both Shion and Lee exchanged a look and then addressed their beloved leader "Thank you very much my Lord, we promise not to disappoint you and work towards the rebirth of Atlantis"

Laughing heartily Hiruzen said "Thank you boys for proving me right for a chance! Now go and enjoy your holidays! Lee, I am sure Guy will be delighted to see his star student again!"

Lee immediately left to look for his role model while Shion sighed to his companion's rude manners.

"Shion, one last thing if you may" said Hiruzen with more seriousness this time.

"Yes my lord?" replied Shion curious about his superior's sudden change of tone.

"I know it's hardly my business but your superiors at the priestess hood has been nagging me to remind you of your duty to provide an heir for your line and to keep providing strong servants of the light. Now I won't ask you to look at the references for possible good matches, but you know how insisting they can get" said Hiruzen not really enjoying such a talk with a girl in her teen years.

Shion on her side didn't seemed to be very bothered by it and replied coolly "I know of my duties lord Hiruzen but none of the candidates they have presented is of the divine spirit nature so any offspring I sire with them is to be guaranteed to inherit my unique abilities. So I won't consider a candidate until they meet that necessary requirement"

Hiruzen sighed at this, for he knew that indeed, humans born with the divine energy were rare and far between and Shion was one of such kind.

He also sighed due to the priestess hood often sought these breeding experiments to produce children with that energy but often failing several times before having any success, delivering several children who had to be directed to other schools of learning away from its parents who many times didn't even loved one another. A cruel but necessary thing he had to allow in order to keep the Priestess of Light on his side, for many where the different orders defending mankind.

Before Hiruzen could speak again Shion said "As a matter of fact, the last student here who ever possessed such kind of energy was the famed and revered Minato Namikaze, if it were someone like him then I may consider it"

Hiruzen almost cracked up in laughter but managed to contain it knowing that no one liked others laughing when speaking of their heroes.

So calming down he said smartly "Funny you say that my dear, did you know that Naruto Uzumaki is Minato's flesh son?"

At this Shion went rigid…

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

The Shadow dimension, well one of the many created by ancient powerful sorcerers to keep the most troublesome, dangerous, and uncontrollable of the monsters in the night children's society.

Some dimensions held several kinds of creatures and within them they tried to carry an existence surrendered to their basic instincts and that often led them to sad endings.

The Oni on the other hand had a dimension of their own given that the entire community had been unable to prove themselves fit to live among humans without losing their transformations or improving their manners before them.

Their dimension resembled a large rural population with large farmlands between each household and the skies here were almost blue if only of a darker shade. One could almost think this were the farmlands one could see every time they drove out of the city, at least until they laid their eyes on the locals.

Tayuya pulled her wheeled luggage towards her home, while some neighbors waved at her friendly and she forced herself to smile back at them though she didn't really wanted to. In her mind, for creatures that looked so demonically, they behaved too well! Shouldn't they be fighting over a recently slain prey? Or quarreling over some territorial dispute?

She knew she should be grateful but deep down she still felt too out of place here despite it was her home and where her family dwelled. But no one could judge her for her dreams went beyond an endless farmland.

Tayuya sighed at this and knew that if any of those who didn't knew the Oni dimension, saw it, then they would accuse her of complaining over a very peaceful existence that at many instances far surpassed that of humanity.

But to her this peace was unnerving and she yearned for the mayhem of a human existence, and the fame of the great musicians was like a mermaid calling to her willing doom.

But this time she was confused, for where every Oni here had horns or tusks sprouting out of them or their skin was completely red or blue. She didn't have any single visible trait of her species luring the curious looks of several neighbors who had always known her and her nasty personality.

Tayuya smirked at this and patted her head to make certain that the horns weren't poking upwards making her heart soar with joy and pride.

Still knowing this she realized that she was the first Oni to ever fully control her transformation in centuries which meant that if she managed to stay under control until her graduation she could stay in the human world, and that meant being completely alone. The only Oni in the human world, one among millions.

This thought made her shudder with fear but at the same time she always shook it knowing the great favor whiskers had done for her and she wouldn't waste it over some nervousness.

Tayuya clenched her fist and flashed her teeth with confidence knowing that she would be the only one! And the first to be out of this mind numbing paradise!

But before she went to meet the clan, she had a stop to make and one that filled her with excitement.

So getting off the main road she began skirting the nearby river until she got to a small but nice house hidden from the view by several large bamboo shoots.

The house had a small pier and a boat tied to a wooden post, and it had its walls painted in a white that showed some dust by the ground.

Tayuya at first didn't saw anyone but the moment a guitar started to slowly play she almost jumped and went further around to see one of his best friends ever and the man who seed the dream of becoming a famous musician into her.

Kimimaro Kaguya was gently caressing his guitar allowing gentle music to float over the sound of the slow running river while his eyes lazily drifted over the skyline to the setting sun in the end of another boring peaceful day.

Abruptly his peaceful and boring afternoon was interrupted by the loud mention of his name by a voice he knew very well and grew fond of during his last year at the Crescent Moon Academy.

"Ki-mi-ma-ro!" said Tayuya with obvious glee at finally being reunited with his beloved upper classman.

"Tayuya…" Kimimaro said gently with a smile on his face as he placed the guitar to a side and stood up to properly greet the fiery red head.

Suddenly both stood in front of one another with looks of surprise for neither was like they remembered each other.

Tayuya was surprised to see that Kimimaro was still of alabaster skin but four large bone spikes protruded from his back clearly indicating that he couldn't control his transformation anymore and not due to lack of personal strength but due to a rare genetic disorder unique to his clan that manifested every couple of generations.

On the other side Kimimaro was surprised to see Tayuya without her hat and even more to see no evidence of her horns making him wonder for a second if she had managed to arrange her hair in a fashion that could conceal them.

Noticing where his eyes lingered and trying to not sound sad over seeing him in such state, Tayuya grinned and patting her head she said "Surprised? No horns anymore, human world tremble for Tayuya is coming!

Kimimaro closed his eyes and gently smiles while going to envelop Tayuya in a large hug that made the redhead stammer nervously for she wasn't used to intimate expressions of friendship or caring. Not that she didn't received plenty at home but outside the family she always felt shy and nervous to the point of exercising violence on those who tried.

But Tayuya didn't moved until Kimimaro stepped back and watched her full once more and said "I don't believe it Tayuya, how did you? You know?"

"What? Can't believe that your star flutist couldn't make a couple of horns go back?" said the grinning Tayuya feeling her self-esteem soaring.

"No" said Kimimaro flatly making Tayuya drop to her knees with her Self Esteem crashed to the ground.

"That's mean Kimimaro! Alright, so I got some help but it was just like 2.5% of the work! The rest was pure me!" said Tayuya stepping up to Kimimaro's face who in turn laughed heartily.

"Are you certain you have it under control? No skin colorations? No other horns sprouting? Your eyes remain brown?" asked Kimimaro with all seriousness as he scanned Tayuya making the girl feel somewhat embarrassed over a guy inspecting her so closely.

"I am certain…I am calmed and focused. I made you a promise to become a great musician and I intend to keep it!" said Tayuya pushing Kimimaro back.

Kimimaro just wiped a tear away and laughed heartily to the setting sun making Tayuya to also laugh a little.

"This is wonderful Tayuya, be certain to thank properly the person who helped you. For us Oni, to have one of our own finally accepted to live in the human world, its nothing short of historic! You'll bring hope to those who have never known it before, perhaps a child of mine will be able to see the wonders of the world someday!" said Kimimaro feeling stronger and happier than ever before.

Right before she could say anything else the laughter of four men resounded behind them.

"Hey there Tayuya! Have you told Kimimaro about your beloved golden haired prince?" said the annoying voice of Sakon making Tayuya turn around with her face the same color of her hair.

Coming around the road the other three members of her failed Rock band came not even trying to conceal their Oni traits but rather showing their own peculiarities.

"Guys, so good to see you all!" said Kimimaro greeting them with his brightest smile.

"How not to come and see our boss!" said Kidomaru putting two of his arms behind his head and two in his pockets.

"I see our little flutist beat us to the place. Seems like she's still excited over being capable of going to the human world" said Jirobo in a more court tone.

Tayuya wanted to transform and rip them apart but when she saw that they were also happy about her she scuffed and crossed her arms letting the slight pass over.

"Come come, let's have some dinner together to celebrate the reunion of our band!" said Kimimaro beckoning them to enter his small house.

The band smiled and made to follow Kimimaro when he suddenly stopped on his tracks.

"By the way Tayuya, what's this about a golden haired prince?" asked Kimimaro with a smug look.

Before the once more blushing girl could answer, Ukon started "It's some pretty dude that charmed this foul mouth here and got her horns down!"

"And then took her to the dance and sat the dance floor on fire!" completed Sakon.

"And because of him she no longer wears that smelly hat!" added Kidomaru.

"And she gave him a cute nickname" ended Jirobo.

"Oh, what a surprise" said Kimimaro as he withdrew to his house knowing what was going to happen.

In a flash Tayuya had transformed to her full Oni form and letting out a roar leapt upon her fellow band members with a red embarrassed face.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

The Aburame household as always remained pleasantly quiet as its two sole current inhabitants sat at the living room reading quietly as the day went by.

Shibi and Shizu Aburame as always spent their afternoons together after their work was done at the local university where they studied the impact of insects in the world's biosphere.

Shibi was dressed in his usual attire of a green sweater, pale green pants and comfy green sleepers while his wife was dressed in a burgundy sweater, blue jeans and black sleepers. Their common trait was their thick afro style haircut and their black Elton John's dark glasses covering their eyes completely despite being indoors.

As they almost turned pages at the same time the door of their house was opened as silently as possible and soon a teenager boy covered in a large white coat stood at the entrance of the living room staring silently at his parents.

"I'm home…I'll be in my room…" was all that Shino muttered to his parents before he walked away to his room.

When the music began to sound through the walls, Shino closed his books and turned to his wife.

"When did he went out?..." said Shibi as he stared at his wife.

His wife didn't stop reading and replied "Beats me, he never says much…"

With a slight sigh, Shibi went back to his reading as if nothing happened.

**AN: Done!**

**At last the muse of inspiration is back at my mind and apparently my employment issue is finally getting fixed so "YAY!" for me.**

**Hope you like this rendition and as promised I gave you the rest of the characters home return.**

**On next chapter, our students go back to school with new agendas and at last the long awaited introduction of a very popular character will arrive along with the last of the Rosario+Vampire characters given a Naruto mirror.**

**Guess who they are?**

**As always, leave reviews and share ideas.**

**Read Enjoy and Review!**


	26. Remembrance and Rivalry

**Chapter 26: Remembrance and Rivalry**

Stepping down from the bus, Naruto sighed at the familiar yet a bit depressing sight of the red sky crowning the Academy far into the distance.

"One might think that they should make the sky blue as to better assimilate with the human world…" thought Naruto as he dragged his luggage from the bus and began walking the hill towards the academy.

On his way, Naruto quickly caught up with his male friends who were chatting away about how they had spent their winter break with their families.

Shikamaru complained about his bossy mom ordering him to fix a lot of things at home, calculate taxes and endure hours of advices to better like girls and finally land a girlfriend. Apparently her mother would have none of his life schedule.

Kiba had complained that his mom and sister slaved him around the kennel doing all sort of boring stuff instead of letting him goof around with Akamaru or try to charm some of the local girls in his home town.

Chouji just sighed that he would miss his mother's cooking since it was the only one that could completely fill him.

And Shino said that he was disappointed in his parent's less than stellar parenting and that he always had to get things done on his own.

Naruto shared that he spent his holidays mostly with his family and that he had a good time with them. Completely omitting the fact of his tear-jerking comeback, his training in Selvain skills or that his dad was human...and belonged to the very corps which attempted to keep them under control.

As the friends went about onwards to the boys dorms to unpack and reacquaint with the school grounds, they felt a presence that made their survival instincts flare with precaution as if in the presence of a very dangerous predator that wanted nothing but the blood in their veins.

The very same effect reproduced among the students that surrounded them and so they began to look for the origin of the threat. But just as quickly as it had come, it passed making every one on the road feel slightly threatened but then again, they lived among monsters and perhaps a strong one lost it for a moment.

Nonetheless they went about to their rooms and leave their bags and change into their uniforms for the new day of classes.

**At the unknown statue…**

Finally changed into their uniforms the boys were awaiting the arrival of the girls so they could meet up and head to classes together.

On that time Lee had arrived with legendary tales of his grueling training by the side of Guy Sensei and how he had also received training in swaying the hearts of girls towards the light of his bursting youthful heart.

As they laughed awkwardly a confident girlish voice drew their attention with a "Having fun so early in the day? So mean to not share"

Turning their heads they were faced with the sight of Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Shion and all the men went slightly red for this time girls apparently had gone under a deliberate transformation.

Ino stood leading the group and once more sported the most revealing clothes with her opened jacket, her half buttoned shirt, a side opened shorter than regulation skirt, high stockings and a set of makeup that made her look inviting and mischievous.

Hinata wore her uniform with the great difference that this time she actually wore the school's jacket and not the sweaters or scarfs that hid her more than blessed overdeveloped body. Still her crowning achievement was the blushing on her face that made any man want to tease her shamelessly in some sort of twisted pleasure.

Shion still carried herself with all property as befitting a Priestess except that this time she wore a bit of jewelry and some makeup that enhanced her fine traits and from her jacket pocket a small envelope managed to be seen.

And finally Sakura stood slightly in the back for she was unsure of her looks. And when she felt Naruto's stare she hid her face using a bang of her now longer hair.

Sakura stood there wearing her uniform in a proper manner though the way it hugged her body made it look more of a cosplayer than a student.

She also wore lip gloss, a bit of shade over her eyes and she had allowed her hair to grow past her shoulders and to the middle of her back with her bangs now reaching down to her jaw, framing her face perfectly and making her eyes more bright somehow.

As the guys babbled with their vocabulary forgotten, Ino couldn't hold it anymore and went straight for Naruto who unconsciously remained still despite knowing well what was coming to him.

And so Naruto got tackled to the ground while his face was smothered by Ino's generous bust making the other males sigh as they understood that their virginity would remain inviolate for more time than Naruto's.

"Oh my darling! How I missed you! I bet you missed this as well right?!" excitedly asked Ino as she noticed that Naruto could have moved away since she didn't tackled him by surprise.

"I-I-Ino! Can't you wait at least one day?!" said Hinata picking a joyful Ino from Naruto and helping the young boy back to his feet by holding his arm strangely close to her chest giving him an unexpected grope of her assets.

Naruto was a bit surprised at this but his attention was robbed when Sakura took him by the hem of his jacket and made him stand straight while fixing his tie and the rest of his uniform.

At this Naruto went red for Sakura's longer hair made her look older, but in that cool sexy older way, and just managed to whisper "How did your vacations went Sakura?"

"Wonderfully, my sisters and parents acted a little odd with my new looks but nonetheless they were happy to see me again. It was fun to be with them again though I kind of missed you and the guys" said Sakura stepping back with a playful smile that made Naruto babble slightly.

"And how did you found your family Naruto? Did you talked with them about us?" asked a jealous Ino trying to draw back Naruto from la la land.

Naruto broke from his reverie and thought back of his days by his mother's side.

**xox Flashback! xox**

Minato had gone out to minister to the different households of Konoha as to grant them blessings for the coming year and so Kushina and Naruto had been left alone to spend some quality time together though Kushina had plans for her and her son to better use the time.

Despite the cold that reigned in Konoha during those days, Kushina had asked Naruto to wear a set of training clothes she had sewn for hi and unlike her botched previous works, this one seemed to have been made by a master knitter.

And to Naruto's grimace his mother was wearing tight fitting spandex gym clothes which depicted her still attractive body but unlike normal suits from a brand, this one had several seals sewn on it in different parts.

Kushina had also arranged her hair in seven thick braids held together by golden bows reminding Naruto of her high school picture.

"Alright Naruto, I know that at the school they are trying their best to teach you how to handle your powers, but there are some tricks only I know and intend to give you free of charge!" said the cheery Kushina apparently unhindered by the cold currently gripping the trembling Naruto.

"Ok mom, but couldn't we do this inside the temple? It's freezing out here!" said Naruto averting his gaze from his mother and trying to keep a sneeze from escaping.

"My, my Naruto, you have all that spiritual energy inside of you and you don't use it? Want to know why I am not feeling that cold? I mean besides being very hot?!" said Kushina while nudging her breasts making Naruto grimace even further not really interested.

"I make my spiritual energy excite my cells and thus prevent my body temperature from dropping! And that's just one of the many uses for it! But first, I want to check something out with you Naruto" said Kushina in a more serious tone attracting her son's attention.

"I want you to make your energy flare up beyond your body like in those animes you used to watch after school" said Kushina in a commanding voice.

Naruto nodded and remembering Kurenai's lessons he focused and little by little his golden energy began to pour out of his body and rise like a candle flame above him.

Kushina watched with a bit of pride and proceeded to clasp her hands together and breathing out she began to pour her power as well though her energy was crimson red, vibrant and full of life.

Her energy then turned into defined plumes that went and merged with Naruto's energy making him gasp but seeing that his mother closed her eyes, he did the same.

While in that trance Naruto felt his mother's feelings regarding him and allowed a small tear to roll down from his face as he opened his eyes.

Kushina in turn still had her eyes shut and Naruto wondered what she was seeing for Kushina stifled some laughter, some fake tears and a couple of blushes.

Naruto unclasped his hands and the connection faded as the energy dissipated in the air in the shape of two multi tailed foxes.

Kushina opened her eyes and grinned at Naruto with half closed eyes making him retreat slightly with nervousness.

"Mom?" asked Naruto not expecting his mother to jump at him and crush him with a bear hug.

"I can't believe my baby is such a playboy! You totally have to tell me everything about your cute friends!" screamed Kushina as if that was something a mother should be proud of.

Before Naruto could speak, Kushina continued "And to think that I bought back every number of the magazines you burned away to welcome you home!"

Blushing intensely Naruto blurted "You did what?!"

Stepping back and putting her hands together in front of her Kushina said "Well it's only that you looked so sad when you burned them that I went ahead and bought a copy of every single one of them and stashed them under the loose board of your room you used to hide them before"

Turning even redder than a human should be able to Naruto said "H-How?"

"That was easy! Since you started buying them, I kept an inventory as to monitor your tastes and see that you didn't become a deviant. Though I have to say that being interested in housewives made me feel a bit apprehensive, since I feared you might attack me some day…" said Kushina with a nice act of blushing and looking sideways.

Feeling his soul leaving him, Naruto feinted before her mother who just laughed sheepishly.

**xox Flashback Ends! xox**

"I kind of did…They are very happy I am friends with such good people" awkwardly said Naruto while scratching the back of his head.

"Oh! That's great darling! I also told my parents a lot about you! And they can't wait to meet you! How about if at summer we go visit them?" said Ino with a light of ambition in her eyes.

"S-Sure!" said Naruto not really catching the drift of the conversation.

"Wait a moment! You have to meet my parents too Naruto! We have an always snowy resort and you can have lots of fun skiing and playing!" said Hinata in a comeback.

Turning his head around Naruto also blurted another "S-Sure, it would be fun!"

"I don't believe a young boy should be going alone with two obviously hormone crazed girls into a trip. In any case I consider that Naruto's time would be better invested in a specialized education summer camp" announced Shion drawing the annoyed looks of Ino and Hinata unto herself.

"And you happen to know the perfect camp, right?" asked the grinning Ino catching Shion in her little game.

Blushing slightly and averting her eyes, Shion coughed elegantly and said "Well, I do happen to know one that would be of great benefit for Naruto's skills and abilities…"

"Why don't we all organize a summer trip together by the end of the year? I am sure we can come up with a great place to visit and the more we go the merrier right?" chimed Sakura with a smile that didn't betrayed any ulterior motives.

"That would be awesome Sakura! We should totally start looking for a fun place like a beach or a lakeside cabin! And Kiba and the others would love it too!" said Naruto quickly falling into step with Sakura as the two headed towards the classroom.

"That pinky!" thought Ino furiously after getting Naruto to agree on a journey to a secluded location to which her parents would never reach.

**xox Flashback! xox**

Inara was helping her daughter pack her clothes as Ino selected from her expansive wardrobe the best outfits to better lure in Naruto or at least keep his eyes on her more often.

Seeing her daughter in such a stress Inara laughed gently and so got up and walked to hug her daughter from behind.

"My cute daughter; it's almost as if looking into a mirror of the past!" said Inara making Ino squirm in her embrace.

"Mommy! Instead of goofing around you should give me more tips to reel in Naruto!" replied Ino as she hadn't removed her eyes from the mirror still trying to decide the best style to conquer Naruto.

Inara let go of Ino and went to sit by the bed while keeping an eye on her daughter.

"Ino, from what you tell me this Naruto boy is surrounded by girls of great beauty and the more time he spends by their side the more immune he'll become to such advances. Besides, this is no way to charm a Destined One" said Inara with the knowledge of experience.

"What do you mean? You say I should get into his room then? Because honestly I don't have a clue of what to do!" replied Ino feeling a bit frustrated.

"Well…you have told me a lot about him already and all the fantastic redeeming qualities he has, but the trick is how you play into the man he is. You see, we succubus always fall for the hard guy to get. The one who's eyes see beyond our curves and as unnerving as it may be for us, it's what makes them worth pursuing my child" said Inara looking at the exasperate eyes of Ino.

"Then what is my mother in all her wisdom recommending me to do?" asked Ino.

"Don't use that tone with me young lady! Nevertheless, you have to find a niche in Naruto's everyday life and eventually become part of his landscape. That way at least you'll find a more stable place by his side and give you the chance to slowly charm him into your bed!" said Inara.

"That's not how it happened with daddy!" snapped back Ino feeling a bit under advised.

"True, but men as thick headed as Naruto must be approached like this if only to be his side for far longer than school and something tells me that's going to take more than 3 years of school to win him over from so much competition" said Inara with serious eyes.

Ino wanted to reply something but couldn't and just went back to pick the last garments of clothes making Inara sigh.

"Listen Ino, nothing that's worth getting in this life is easy. Naruto seems to be the golden price you make him out to be, and that's why so many covet him" said Inara getting in front of her daughter.

"A succubus usual tactics work on lesser men and from their wanton lust do we get our fill of life force without any real harm done. But men like Naruto are hard to find and though they do have lust within them, they are masters of it and don't unleash it unless it's for that who they love, and that Ino, is the sweetest nectar you'll ever taste in your life" said Inara with a smile and closed eyes as she remembered the taste making her whole body tremble slightly.

"And how do I get him to love me?!" snapped Ino.

"Love is like a seed, it needs to be planted, watered and watched over tenderly as it grows. Patience, dedication and care are the path to success with such a man and to do it you have to be gentle about it so he doesn't take you for a… well a slut for all intents and purposes, and instead consider you a young lady worth his affections" said Inara holding Ino's face and lifting it to her.

"But I want to be with him now and please him so he's always happy…" said Ino having her instincts as a Succubus raging inside her.

"Don't worry, once you get him to that point, he'll be like putty in your hands and you two will ravish one another with glee! He'll have a grin that will last him a week, I guarantee it!" said Inara remembering her first time with her Destined One.

"Mommy!" said a blushing Ino.

**xox Flashback Ends! xox**

The group made it to the classroom quickly when the bells began to toll and as soon as they got there they were surprised to see that every student had recoiled to the back.

Naruto inspected the place and noticed Shizune's cat ears poking from behind a desk and a trio of students standing before the rest of the class.

The one in the middle had red hair the color of spilled blood, a tattoo with the kanji for love on his left temple and pupiless light green eyes rimmed with black.

To his right stood a proud looking girl in the academy's uniform hugging her strong but very feminine figure tightly. She was of dark pupiless green eyes and blonde hair tied up in four small ponytails.

And to his left stood a plain looking guy with small black eyes, broad nose, brown hair and very weird looking paint drawings on his face.

Noticing them, the boy in the middle turned slowly and as his gaze fell upon Naruto and his female entourage the brunt of his killer intent struck them like a hammer blow that immediately had them recoiling and reacting with extreme hostility born out of the threat they sensed on him.

Ino immediately extended her razor sharp nails and with her eyes going smaller she hissed lowly albeit cowing back.

Hinata had created her ice claws and extended them before her in a defensive posture.

Sakura bared her fangs and raised her fists to adopt a battle stance.

Shion was pale but had managed to pull a Rosario from her shirt and was quickly muttering prayers of protection and power.

But it was Naruto who felt the most intense shock from the red haired blood lusting boy and deep within him felt a powerful emotion of challenging and defiance alien to him so far.

The red haired boy observed them and as he went from one girl to the next he finally appraised the blonde one he began to lift his left hand in a mimicry of a claw.

Naruto instinctively rose his hands in a defensive posture and bared his elongated fangs rousing his energies for the coming battle.

"Gaara!" yelled the girl behind Gaara in a strong unflinching voice of command that drew the boy's annoyed and murderous glare at her.

"Remember what Lady Tsunade warned you! Don't ruin it!" she continued taking a step although a close observant would be able to tell the creeping fear in her eyes.

The brown haired one also stepped towards the red haired one though he seemed even more disturbed than the girl.

The red haired one glared at his two companions but after a brief moment his murderous eyes relaxed into a careless one and nodding slowly he took to the hallway and walked away from the classroom.

With the boy's every step the dreadful aura receded and little by little everyone in the classroom managed to relax though the experience lingered on them and shocked them on how easily they had reverted into their most basic preservation instincts.

The blonde girl observed the blue eyed boy and after a while she bowed to him and then to the rest of the classroom.

"I am terribly sorry about my little brother's behavior. I hope you can all forgive him though I implore you all to do not seek a revenge over this or any future incidents, since he is likely to kill you without a thought" said the girl in a stern voice that gave no room to doubt.

"I-I-It's alright Temari; we understand this is a difficult moment for you and your siblings. We shall receive him with open arms whenever he is ready" said Shizune though she was the one still trembling in fear.

"What was that?" said Ino taking the chance to cling at Naruto for protection and grant him a little treat but unlike most times he wasn't moving at all and his eyes were deeply fixed in the direction where the red haired boy walked off to.

"Naruto?" asked Sakura worried for him since his expression was still that of a deeply disturbed person who had seen something shocking.

Sensing several worried glances on him Naruto finally blinked and taking a quick breath he said "Oh, sorry girls, I was a bit…impressed back there. Boy was that strange!"

The girls still observed him with concern but said nothing for they just granted that he was genuinely shocked by such a terrible thing and given his previous experience dealing with monsters they let it slide.

Afterwards, Naruto and the girls took their seats and after a moment the whole class was back to relative normality.

Shizune had finally managed to remain standing and greeting the class she said "Alright boys and girls, before we get down to class I have a special announcement to make. As of the beginning of this semester we will have among us three new students"

"Guys if you will…"said Shizune observing with nervousness at the two students still standing in front of the class.

"My name is Kankuro Sabaku girls, and you don't have to hurry in giving me your phone numbers!" said the plain looking boy receiving blank uncaring looks from some while the rest chatted away like if he wasn't standing there at all.

"I am Temari Sabaku, and I don't tolerate foolishness or weakness! I love my little brother and I tolerate this guy's existence" said Temari crossing her arms over her chest and nodding to his other male sibling.

This in turn drew cheers from most of the guys who for some reason wanted to be stepped on by her and from the girls who saw in her a tall strong figure on which to rally in the face of so many degenerates in the school.

"They made their catch up tests and were admitted to join us so late in the school year due to especial circumstances. I hope you all get along with them and make them feel welcomed soon" said Shizune.

Temari nodded while Kankuro just sighed feeling deflated over his sister's comment and both walked to the back of the classroom where three seats had been lined for them.

As Temari walked by Naruto's side she turned sharply and quickly leaning into his ear she whispered "I'm going to have a word with you after classes" and then resumed her way leaving an astonished class who just added another sin to Naruto's long list.

"NO!" screamed Hinata in her mind while remembering her last stay in the Snow People Village.

**xox Flashback! xox**

The snow priestess's eyes returned to normal and with some pain in her voice said "I am so sorry my children…I am but a conduit of our Lord Protector and I can't deny him his whims"

At that the Hyuuga family finally relaxed and gave their Priestess a kind smile laced with sadness for those in her role faced the worst of fates among the snow people.

"Thank you my children…But our Lord is right, Naruto must be brought into our community willingly or not" said the Priestess seriously.

"W-Why? He won't accept it no matter what we do" replied Hinata with sadness.

"He is a Selvain isn't he?" asked the Priestess though she already knew it was true.

"Y-Yes, why does that matter?" asked Hinata.

"Our Lord explained to me that to bring such a creature into our fold would save our species from extinction" said the Priestess shocking everyone in the room.

"How?!" asked Neji sounding almost demanding to know the answer.

"Selvain are inheritors of spirits and these spirits also enact changes in their hosts. I was told that this Naruto has inherited a spirit almost as powerful as our Lord Protector" said the Priestess.

Neji gulped down a knot in his throat and considered something for a moment to finally say "But my Lady, if our Lord Protector is such a fierce spirit, why doesn't he do something to spare us our doom?"

"Because our Lord Protector is a spirit of winter and it's every breath is that of freezing death. Naruto's spirit apparently is one associated with spring, and thus is a bringer of life" replied the Priestess with hope in her eyes.

"Then you mean that…" began to say Hitomi while looking at the picture of Naruto and comprehending what the priestess said. For Naruto was the embodiment of the sun with his blonde hair, tanned skin and bright blue eyes.

The priestess nodded and holding Hinata's hands she said "Your children may be our people's hope for the future"

**xox Flashback Ends! xox**

"No, not another one…Oh Naruto, like true spring you bring forth so much life with you… I only wish you didn't attracted so many pesky bees!" furiously thought Hinata.

"I have such a big responsibility on my shoulders now…And if I told you of my plight you may be inclined to help, but that would make you miserable…" sadly thought Hinata.

Looking at Naruto's back who was being scolded by Ino at the moment and seeing him smile made her recover hope and steel her spirit.

"I'll find a way to save my people and make you happy as well!" thought Hinata with renewed courage.

But it was shattered when Sakura tapped him on the shoulder and with shyness written all over her face said "Naruto, do you mind if I suck you off later?"

Naruto froze right then and there and Sakura wondered aloud "But according to my sister Saori, that's the proper way of asking for one's blood as a vampire…"

**AN: Done!**

**Boy it took me months to finish it but at long last I updated this story.**

**The truth of things, I almost abandoned this story for I got distracted with Knights of the Old Republic and my newest project Sengoku Naruto.**

**Updates for this story will likely become far and between for my heart isn't entirely on it at the moment.**

**The next chapter will have a better and more complete interactions with Gaara and his siblings.**

**As for the future of this tale, I am not very certain on it so suggestions would be much appreciated, otherwise it might go into an indefinite hiatus.**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**


	27. A Taste for Pain

**Chapter 27: A Taste for Pain.**

The bell rang and Naruto turned hesitantly towards Temari who apparently throughout the entire class had been watching him with keen interest that made Ino and Hinata boil with anger over the mature looking girl.

Naruto was about to bolt out of his seat but Sakura's iron grip on his shoulder stopped him from getting up.

"Weren't you going to meet with that girl afterwards?" asked Sakura a bit too innocently for Naruto's taste but then again she wasn't being followed by a bunch of monsters that either wanted him as lunch or to sire more little monsters…

Before Naruto could say anything in reply Temari was already standing in front of him with her arms crossed beneath her breasts and glaring at him with demand.

"Shall we?!" asked the rather scary looking girl to a Naruto who just laughed awkwardly while searching with his eyes for some escape route or help.

But upon seeing the angry glares from the guys in the class and the threatening aura from Ino and Hinata he just sighed and said "Lead on…"

Naruto barely swallowed once when Temari began dragging him out from the hem of his jacket before the stunned Ino and Hinata while Sakura just waved him goodbye and Shion played with her Rosario to quell her anger at the oblivious playboy.

Kiba and Shino just slumped their heads at the realization of knowing their lucky year wasn't this one.

On the meantime a stern looking Sasuke growled a bit angry over not having being greeted by anyone so far…

**On the School's Backyard**

As soon as Temari reached the school's backyard she let go of Naruto who stood up fixing his jacket and while watching the girl with some fear and curiosity over her behavior, he said "Look, I am not interested in accepting a contract with you. I am quite certain that your cabal wants new powerful members but…"

"Shut up you maggot!" shouted Temari making Naruto go silent albeit with an open mouth.

"I brought you here because I need to make a request. Otherwise I wouldn't be losing my time with a worthless scumbag like you!" said Temari with contempt in her eyes that just further freaked Naruto out.

"I know you are a Selvain and as such you possess a great power within you" said Temari turning slightly and directing a demeaning side glance that now was actually starting to get on his bad side.

"So I'll have you use your power to help me in a special ritual" finished saying Temari with full authority in her voice to a now bewildered Naruto.

Naruto shook his head and breathing long and hard he said "I don't know who you think you are but that's no way of asking for a favor"

Temari blinked a bit a surprised but with a humph she moved her left leg forward and lifting her skirt she showed a long leather boot with a long stiletto and said "If you help me I'll allow you to lick my foot. That should be good enough for you right?"

Naruto cocked his head to a side and blinking he said "Lick your foot?"

"Yes, you men all desire to be step on by me from the get go so giving you this small mercy should suffice for a pervert like you" claimed Temari making Naruto's face go blank.

"Excuse me?" asked a bewildered Naruto who was now honestly confused.

Temari snorted her irritation and said "Fine, I'll step on you for a while with my boots on but nothing further"

Once more Naruto didn't got Temari's meaning and this time asked "Just what exactly are you talking about?"

At this Temari actually seemed a bit confused and with an arched brow she hid her long leg back and said "You mean your goal with me isn't to get humiliated and hurt?"

"Ah…no…why would I want that happening to me?" asked Naruto completely unaware of Temari's rather kinky offer.

Temari shrugged at Naruto's apparent honesty but disregarding and while pinching the bridge of her nose she said "Look, I am in the process of making a powerful spell but the amount of energy required is too high and the available magic here is too little and too disperse. So I need your energies to carry it out"

At this Naruto stepped back with surprise and said "I take it you are a witch and since you are new you might not know some of the rules here, but one of them, especially for beings like you and me, is that we are not to delve in risky stuff and something that needs that much energy falls into that category"

At that Temari frowned deeply and as in cue an unnaturally strong current of wind blew making Naruto shift as to withstanding though the stern looking girl stood amidst it unfazed.

Naruto could appreciate that the dust in the wind completely avoided Temari which meant that somehow the wind was avoiding her entirely.

"I am not some rookie at the magical arts like the students and teachers of this academy Selvain…I am a master Wind Caller and no spell or potion is too hard for one of my stature! I wanted to play it nice here but if you are going to nag then I am taking what I want from you…painfully…" said Temari with a clear voice that defeated the noise of the strong winds blowing on the backyard.

A small tornado formed next to Temari and from within a giant fan materialized and fell softly on the girl's hands.

Naruto swallowed hard but considered that he was in danger and as such he began to go through his own rites of power to focus his energies but as soon as he began to concentrate a strong gust hit him like a wall and he was sent back several meters away from Temari.

Naruto got up quickly but when he was about to refocus his energies he noticed that Temari's face was red, her eyes glazed and her skin was moistened with sweat for some reason.

In that moment of distraction Temari swung her fan again and once more another wall of wind caught Naruto from the side and threw him several meters away to his left.

"Ahhh…so long since I got to do this…" moaned an obviously excited Temari who was caressing the metallic edge of her fan with a lover's care.

This made Naruto seriously freak out and forget all about fighting and more about running and finding someone who could help him with this crazy witch who relished violence.

Just as he was about to bolt back into the school building a flurry of random objects of varying weight and size rained on Temari quickly creating a pile of trash.

Naruto barely managed to blink twice before Ten-Ten appeared in a puff right in front of him wearing her usual attire of a shorter than regulation skirt with garter belt underneath and long stockings.

"Hey there Alpha Male!" exclaimed Ten-Ten watching the pile not moving at all.

Naruto sighed in relief thinking the small conflict over and approaching Ten-ten he said "Don't call me that…but thank you for the assist, that girl is crazy and is quite powerful as well"

"Don't worry Harem Master! Can't have a newcomer thinking she owns the place, what would that make of the student's council and the discipline committee!" said Ten-Ten twirling her wand like a gunslinger.

Naruto sighed at the nicknames Ten-Ten gave him but before he could walk away the pile of objects began to rattle and with a heave it exploded outwards making the random items crash against the school building.

Naruto had to jump and duck a couple of times to avoid being hit while Ten-ten deflected the objects with her wand in quick movements.

Temari was standing in the middle of, what dust allowed to notice, a sphere of swirling wind currents bent to her will.

For a moment both witches exchanged measuring looks making Naruto fear a moment that both would go all out on one another but that expectation was destroyed when Ten-Ten's face went red and her mouth became a twisted creepy smile with a tiny drop of saliva trying to escape.

Temari frowned at that and with a swift swing of her fan she sent a current of wind that swept Ten-Ten away into some nearby bushes.

Temari then turned her attention back to Naruto and once more scared him with her creepy blush and her intent to harm him.

Naruto was going again to focus his energy but the sudden drop of temperature made him stop and in the blink of an eye Temari's feet were frozen and stuck to the ground.

In a swirl of snow Neji Hyuuga stood in a calm fighting stance and frowning at Temari he said "This kind of conduct is strictly forbidden Miss Sabaku, I'll have to insist you stop at this moment and submit yourself to appropriate sanction"

"You think I can't defeat you?" growled Temari more with frustration than actual anger.

"I don't doubt ours would be quite a battle but do please remember why you were admitted to this Academy in the first place" replied a cool unmoving Neji.

Temari frowned with actual anger this time but with a long sigh she unbounded the winds and said "Very well, I'll stop for now, but also remember what my conditions were when I joined here"

Neji nodded and dropping his stance had the ice around Temari's feet to shatter harmlessly and then quickly melt away.

"There are other ways to get what you want…" said Neji turning towards Naruto while Temari hesitated a bit and walked away with long strides.

Naruto observed the tense exchanged and though he was somewhat curious about what they talked about decided that he didn't wanted so many troubles on his first day after the winter break.

Naruto then thankfully bowed at Neji and pointed him in the general direction of where Ten-Ten had landed and was about to leave when Neji placed a hand on his shoulder and said "Naruto, there's an important question I need to make to you…"

Naruto turned and upon seeing Neji's dead serious face and thinking that it may have something to do with Hinata he gulped and said "Sure thing, ask away".

"Do you…do you use boxers or briefs?" asked a still serious looking Neji making Naruto petrify on the spot.

"W-What?!" asked Naruto taking a step away from Neji thinking that maybe he had flipped and was now the male counterpart of Ten-Ten.

Taking a step at Naruto and getting a firm hold of Naruto Neji got to his face and repeated "I demand to know Naruto…its important!"

Naruto then blushed at the question, the situation and especially at Neji's intensity for he seemed a bit consumed with anguish and always taking the high road he didn't wanted to hurt Neji by downright refusing him then and there.

Placing a calming hand on Neji's shoulder Naruto said "I use boxers since I can remember Neji…"

On that spot and before Naruto could utter another word Neji's face went back to his usual stoic one and with a satisfied nod he said "Good, make sure you keep it that way and do try to use them as loosely as you can. I'll have a word with Miss Sabaku about this incident later on so don't worry and trust your Council President"

Naruto was left stunned over the strange behavior of Neji.

Neji on his side allowed himself a silent smile and thought "Good, that'll keep his fertility at its peak. One way or another Lady Hinata will have our future!"

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

"Ah, Sakura…not like this what if someone sees us?" gasped Naruto while blushing and biting his lower lip.

At that moment Sakura was firmly attached to Naruto's neck though she had him pressed against a concealed corner with his leg between hers and making short slurping noises.

Sakura giggled a bit and upon looking up at him with her mouth still biting his neck, Naruto blushed even harder and averted his gaze from the unknowingly daring pink haired girl.

After a few more moments Sakura finally stopped biting Naruto but before departing she gave his neck a long lick with her tongue quite extended beyond her mouth.

Sakura then stepped back content an innocent while Naruto dropped on his butt to the ground gasping for air with an intense blush and with the need to bend over for a while.

Finally regaining some measure of control Naruto said "You never drank my blood like that before…"

Sakura smiled contently and said "Well, it's only that my sister Saori taught me the proper manners for willing blood drinking. She said something about making the experience as pleasing as possible to the generous donor"

Naruto laughed awkwardly at the rather twisted logic, nonetheless he was a bit thankful with that girl named Saori though he now feared getting to know her someday.

Naruto began to pick himself from the ground but was tackled back to the ground by a blonde blur that screamed "Darling!"

Naruto was now sprawled on the ground with the writhing body of Ino on top of him who had quickly entwined his legs with hers but unlike other occasions she now had her head resting on his left shoulder and was looking up to him.

"Hey Ino…would you mind getting up from me? I have to go over to the Host Club…" said the slightly embarrassed Naruto while Ino looked at him playfully and trailed her finger over his chest and casually unmade one of his buttons.

"So desperate to go see all of those girls? But I bet none of them can do what I would to you if you let me…" sultrily said Ino with half closed eyes and licking her lips.

Naruto laughed awkwardly like the hundred time that day but the moment she unmade another button he grabbed her arm and turned around to get on top of her.

Ino seemed a bit surprised but she quickly smirked and relaxing under him she said "Don't be gentle…"

Naruto jumped to his feet and mechanically turned around to start walking but since his legs were still entangled with Ino's he began to fall forward only to crash and bounce on something big, silky and soft.

Naruto stepped back a bit and opened his eyes upon hearing a girlish yelp finding before him a blushing Hinata who had her arms flexed and pressing her breasts together using her elbows.

"I am so sorry Hinata!" began to say an apologetic Naruto knowing that Hinata was more innocent but she interrupted him.

"I don't mind if it's you Naruto…" said a blushing Hinata and pushing outwards her chest a bit.

Naruto now began to sweat a bit and with a forced laughter he made for the open space between the girls but before he could take a step his route was blocked by Shion who looked at him as usual; which was with a mixture of anger, disappointment and righteous judging.

"Hi Shion, how was your winter break?" asked Naruto while looking for a way out of the knot he was into.

"Pleasant. I see you have become even more shameless. You sure enjoy making my mission even harsher…" drily replied Shion barely looking at him.

Naruto sighed content that at least one thing remained the same but stopped as soon as he noticed that Shion was carrying a sealed envelope between her right hand fingers.

Naruto made to dodge Shion but the priestess quickly got in his way and with unknown dexterity slid the envelope into his jacket and blushing she whispered "I expect a positive answer Naruto"

Naruto's jaw trembled while he thought of a reply but finding none he just sprinted away from the girls who had rounded up and watched him intently for one reason or another.

"He sure is dedicated to his club" said Sakura happily making the other girls sigh at her obliviousness of what was going on.

"It'll be the sweetest victory when he finally breaks…" relished Ino with narrowing eyes.

"Naruto…" said Hinata and Shion at the same time, stance and manner.

**Moments Later…**

Naruto had reached the Host Club and quickly changing into his especial uniform he noticed that Sasuke wasn't anywhere and in that moment he felt a slight pang of guilt over only remembering him until now.

"Can't blame me with how this day has gone for me…" thought Naruto with a sigh as he awaited the first customers of the day.

Just as Naruto sat back and served himself a cup of tea as to relax he heard Itachi say "Oh, Naruto you are already here! Excellent for your first client is already here and she was generous enough to ask for the whole evening to be with you"

Naruto quirked a brow for having a girl ask for him for the whole evening was rare given the Academy's many other activities and homework.

Without thinking it further Naruto got and bowing he said "Welcome to the Dreams Host Club my esteemed customer. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and it will be my pleasure to tend for you this day"

"Good to see that you actually do anything willingly" replied a stern female voice that made him straighten up in a flash.

Before him stood a grave looking Temari who must have figured out what where his club activities.

Naruto then jumped over to Itachi and pulling him to a side he quickly whispered "Itachi, that girl is nuts! More so than the average here anyway! Please send her away, she wants to do a magic ritual with me and I don't think I'll come unscathed from it!"

Itachi observed him and laughing he said "Don't say such nonsense Naruto. Temari is a sweet flower in our Academy and not as accomplished as you give her credit for. I bet she's just awkward at approaching others"

"I really don't think so…" began to say Naruto but stopped when Itachi raised a hand and said "Regardless of your thoughts Naruto, remember. Some of our most valued customers are those who need help…"

At that Naruto blinked and before he could say anything else Itachi bowed to Temari and left them alone.

Naruto then turned to Temari and observing her for a third time he bowed respectfully and showed her to a more secluded couch where he brought a cart with freshly made tea and several cakes from the pantry which somehow always was full with fresh food and sweets.

Temari sat down and immediately crossed a leg over the other showing her harsh looking boots and also crossing her arms with a scowl on her face.

Naruto offered her a cup of tea which she grabbed without a thankful nod and waited for Naruto to sit down beside her.

For long moments neither said a word until Naruto gathered his courage and said "I hope you enjoyed your first day at the Academy Lady Temari"

Temari scuffed and replied "I am not impressed with this place, but I guess it is a necessary evil for most of you…"

"A sweet flower alright" thought Naruto with a twitching eye.

Before Naruto spoke again Temari first said "I take it that as a Host in this brothel you can't refuse a request from a customer correct? I would like to get the ritual under way as soon as possible"

Naruto popped a vein and while trying to keep his composure he said "That's not exactly the case my Lady…Here in the Dreams Host Club we work hard to please our customers and give relief from the stress of school and once a week we hold a small contest to try and make true a request from one of our clients…though to be honest I don't remember how that contest gets done, Itachi usually dumps us the work without many clues"

Temari then took the tea in a single swig making Naruto cringe for it was still very hot and probably scalded her tongue badly.

Naruto made to offer her some cool water but he stopped when noticing how Temari actually relaxed and blushed a bit.

"I see…so getting what I want is trickier than I thought. You people certainly like to uselessly run around things before doing something" complained Temari shifting her legs and leaning back on the couch.

"So how do I get you to do my bidding?" asked Temari crossing her arms under her breasts again making Naruto avert his gaze.

"How about if you begin on why you need me for that ritual? Maybe if you explain the situation I can find a way to help you in a less invasive manner" said Naruto trying to sound gentle and conciliatory though he wondered why Temari seemed displeased with those words.

"Isn't it enough that I need your energies for a ritual?!" snapped Temari.

Naruto sighed with a bit of exasperation and said "Maybe if you told what this ritual is about and what you intend to achieve may convince of helping you at all. It would also be wise to ask for Miss Yuhi's help since she's an accomplished witch"

"Miss Yuhi's just an illusionist barely better than that fraud of Copperfield! As for the ritual…it's complicated…but I am fairly confident it won't kill you, at the most it will leave you a bit slow…" mused Temari thinking of probabilities too scary for Naruto to imagine.

Naruto sighed again and said "If that's all you can offer me then I have to refuse and I even feel the need to report you with Principal Senju for your intent to not only use your powers but endanger my personal integrity which I have come to cherish quite a lot I this place!"

Temari tensed at that threat and Naruto swore he could feel a draft of wind pass behind his head but just as quickly it stopped.

Sighing in defeat Temari breathed in and out a couple of times and with an even tone said "What do you want to know?"

"The truth…From what I have been learning in Miss Yuhi's classes, rituals are meant to harness great amounts of energy for very specific purposes that can't be achieved through your average spells. If you want my energy for this ritual then it's safe to assume that it's quite powerful and therefor dangerous" reasoned Naruto making Temari somewhat surprised by his knowledge of the arcane arts.

"Seems like there's no fooling you…very well I need your help because…!" started saying Temari when she went stiff and soon after got pale and began to sweat.

"Are you alright?" asked Naruto to the suddenly fearful Temari who after a few seconds stood up in alarm and ran for the door of the club room.

Naruto stood up and followed close for he got worried at the sudden change in her face.

Both descended the stairs and managed to step out of the building when they witnessed a large explosion of dirt and a dark silhouette being cannoned against the wall of the building leaving a human shaped dent on it.

Once the dust cleared a bit Naruto noticed that the man on the dent was Lee and but for a few scrapes and cuts he was largely unscathed and grinning.

Lee struggled a bit and managed to free himself and land right next to Naruto and after flashing him a dashing grin and a thumb up he said "I am very sorry for the damages my youthful friend but Gaara over there attempted to murder a couple students from the extreme Karate Club who wanted to invite him to join in! I youthfully proceeded to stop him and have been locked in epic combat since then!"

"You what?!" snapped a suddenly furious Temari making wisps of air lift more dust.

"Why would he do that? Those guys are pretty harmless!" demanded Naruto not understanding this murderous outbreak from the red haired boy.

"They probably provoked him!" countered Temari with a slight blush on her face.

"Doubtfully, they only handed him a basket of candy and a pamphlet" replied Lee making Naruto wonder what exactly did those guys pretended by giving away such a gift.

"They were probably rude!" countered Temari again.

Before Lee could add more to the ridiculous conversation the dust suddenly flattened against the ground and then started to run back away from them.

The dust then began to swirl around the feet of the grim looking Gaara who watched them with chilling eyes of dead green and rimmed by black.

"You…die…" said Gaara under his breath and immediately after the dust shot forward seeking Lee who adopted a classic karate stance and taking a step forward he delivered a straight punch that made the air explode forward with pressure effectively dispersing the dust which in moments gathered again around Gaara.

Seeing the brief respite Lee crouched a bit and with a loud shout he shot out towards Gaara with astounding speed that even Naruto considered beyond anything a regular human should be able of achieving but maybe a hero would.

The speed actually caught Gaara by surprise and just as his dust lifted to form a wall, Lee managed to land a spinning kick to the side of his face throwing him several meters away with shock written all over his face.

Naruto thought for a moment that Lee had things under control but a shriek from Temari next to him made him jump in surprise as the girl materialized her large fan and with a quick swing made a current of air that threw Lee once more against the building only that this time Naruto managed to catch him.

Temari ran over to Gaara who was still clearly shocked and to the boys' surprise sported now several cracks on his face making them fear for his life.

Temari knelt next to Gaara and cradled him for a moment with fear writ all over her face but just as soon as the red haired boy turned his eyes on his sister the sand bristled furiously and enveloped Temari.

Naruto saw this and made his energy flare with potency but he stopped and dispelled his energies for Temari was now being manhandled in midair by the dust/sand and she was apparently enjoying the hell out of it.

"I told you to never touch me…" growled Gaara now focused on Temari who was bound by her neck, arms and legs while bands of dust/sand crossed between, under and above her breasts and by the looks of it they were tightening with each second making the girl moan.

But not in pain but delightful pleasure as her reddened face expressed as she barely squeaked.

Naruto and Lee hesitated over if they should intervene, walk away or just stare at the rather kinky spectacle taking place in front of them.

After a while Gaara seemed satisfied and dispersed his dust/sand letting it fall unbound to the ground along with Temari who was flushed and gasping for air.

Gaara then just snorted and walked away uninterested in the young hero who defied him or the blonde next to him.

Naruto and Lee approached the barely conscious Temari who despite the rough treatment was in a state of utter bliss that puzzled them both on how they should act.

At that Kankuro came running sweating a lot and seeing what had happened he said "Oh boy…"

**AN: Done!**

**Once again I am sorry for the late update but you know the saying "Better late than never!"**

**So here are the Sabaku siblings in all their Crescent Moon Academy glory!**

**I had to almost read my entire story over again to get back on track but I managed to get this one in two days.**

**As I explained before I am somewhat aimless as to where this story should go so I am going to content myself with putting some random craziness here and there with some couple moments mixed in there though I might get a bit anti naruhina for a while over the events of manga 615.**

**Next chapter will be a bit more dark as it will be related to Gaara's taste for random violence and the resolution of that conflict.**

**As always, I am open to helpful criticism, suggestions and questions.**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**


	28. Dominion

**Chapter 28: Dominion**

Kankuro knelt next to Temari and careful of not touching her, he checked her for any serious injuries but as expected he found none of serious consideration and to the amazement of Naruto and Lee the bruised marks of Gaara's abuse were starting to fade rather quickly.

"Is she alright?" tentatively asked Naruto not removing his eyes from Temari's face which seemed to be still in a rapture of pleasure.

Kankuro turned to the weirdly dressed Naruto and after examining him he said "Sure thing, she and Gaara do this all the time since they were small children"

"You mean him hurting her?" asked a righteously angry Lee.

"Would you rather have him hurting others?" asked Kankuro effectively calming down Lee and giving Naruto some perspective of what was going on.

"Temari always cast a strong healing spell on herself precisely to focus Gaara's aggression on her without risking much" explained Kankuro standing up and guarding Temari.

"But why does Gaara do such a terrible thing?" asked the still puzzled Lee.

"It's just the way he is…" said Kankuro with a defeated voice.

"But why?" asked Naruto still having trouble to grasp such behavior for not even the most violent students in the academy attacked without good reason or instinct.

Kankuro's face shrugged with discomfort and was about to reply when Temari was suddenly back on her feet and looking as stern and unforgiving as always and said "If you aren't willing to help Naruto Uzumaki then I won't waste mine or this mongrel's breath with an answer"

Kankuro was immediately deflated over his sister's lack of care and support for him while Lee placed a hand on his shoulder.

Naruto on his turn just stepped at Temari with a serious expression and said "It won't be long before your brother rubs on the wrong people if he keeps this on, and you know what happens to those who can't control themselves"

At that Temari's expression shifted to one of concern and for a moment Naruto saw weakness and fear.

Nevertheless Temari frowned again and said "Once again Naruto Uzumaki, unless you decide to cooperate then I have no further words to exchange with you"

Temari turned around and was about to step away but Naruto stopped her by saying "This is about your brother correct?"

Temari barely turned her head to look at Naruto with narrowed eyes and before long resumed her march away with a seriously depressed Kankuro behind her.

Naruto kept staring at her until she finally disappeared in the distance and sighing he turned to see the mess their scuffle had left.

"Lee…you are helping me fix this mess or I'll tell Sakura you are a pervert…" said Naruto making Lee make a shocked expression.

**With Temari and Kankuro**

The oldest Sabaku siblings walked back to the main school buildings where they expected to find Gaara and convince him of returning to the dorms and avoid further confrontations with other students.

"You know he's right…" said Kankuro aloud.

Temari directed him a harsh glance that managed to cow him but the girl softened her glance and made it one of regret and worry.

"I know…Headmaster Tsunade did warn us after all but Gaara just don't care…" said Temari with some despair.

"Maybe…forget it…" began to say Kankuro but soon fell silent with regret etched on his face.

"What? Speak it" demanded Temari.

"Don't get angry but consider this…maybe Gaara just don't have a fix you know? What happened to him was truly a sad thing but like so many things, maybe it just doesn't have a solution. Maybe getting banished to the shadow dimensions is the best thing for him…" said Kankuro avoiding looking at Temari in the eye.

Temari spun and backhanded Kankuro to the ground with a harsh roar and said "How dare you to say that?! He's our brother! And it's not his fault!"

Growling Kankuro got back to his feet and yelled "And when was the last time he remembered that?! Or called any of us his brother or sister? Or how many times he has threatened us with a most painful death?! What happened to him is truly a tragedy but one we aren't guilty of nor deserve the life we have carried out so far!"

Temari opened her mouth to counter Kankuro but said nothing upon seeing the brimming tears in his eyes.

"I don't want to live the rest of my life like this and I hell as sure don't want to move over to the shadow dimensions if the worst comes to happen…I want to live my life…whether it will be with you or not" finally said Kankuro with pain but resolve.

Kankuro didn't wait for Temari to reply and turning away he began to run back to the male dorms.

Temari watched him go and dropping her head she considered things so far and now with more resolve than ever she looked back to the Club building.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

The following day as expected Gaara didn't attended to class and for some reason Kankuro and Temari didn't even performed their usual tirade of an abusive older sister and a submissive younger one.

Naruto though didn't wanted yesterday events to just be left at that even when common sense dictated otherwise and to be on the clear side from that obviously dysfunctional family.

But remembering his prediction of where Gaara might end up and how every single student in this academy worked really hard to avoid such a fate the thought that Sakura or the other may not make it was quite scary and for the siblings shouldn't be any different.

"My underwear for your thoughts darling…" whispered Ino clinging to Naruto from his neck and pressing her breasts against his back.

This managed to break Naruto's focus on the Sabaku siblings and return it to his current environment where Hinata observed him with tears on her eyes, Shion with absolute disapproval, Kiba and Shino with unspeakable hatred, Sasuke with exasperation and Sakura with innocent curiosity.

Naruto didn't knew what to say so Ino filled him in "You sure are the greedy one darling! You have me and still want more!"

"What?!" blurted Naruto when he actually made the math in his head and standing up with Ino still clinging to him like a doll he said "No, no, no! You got it all wrong! It's not what you think!"

"Then what is it?" asked Sakura making Naruto make a silent scream for explaining the answer to her was more embarrassing.

Unable to reach an answer that wouldn't turn things into an ugly and potentially dangerous drame Naruto resorted to an old trick.

"Look! A dragon is landing outside!" shouted Naruto with a blush on his face while pointing out of the window.

To his grimace though no one but Sakura and Lee jumped at the window to try and look for the legendary monster but nodding once he slid out from Ino's embrace and bolted to the door leaving several of his friends look after him with blank expressions.

Naruto managed to escape the classroom and actually ran through every aisle and floor out of the building for right now he needed some solitude or a nonjudgmental advice on his current predicament.

As he walked around the building to get a glimpse of the gardens and calm himself down, he manage to hear a rustling of leaves and snickering laughter.

Naruto turned to the bush and then looking up he saw the girls track team running in their tight fitting bloomers.

Sighing Naruto then delivered a kick into the bush and from it jumped a surprised Jiraiya rubbing his rump and directing daggers at Naruto with a fake hurt look.

"You know you are old enough to be their dad right? Scratch that, their granddad…" said Naruto to Jiraiya who looked insulted.

"Foolish boy! The outside doesn't count! What matters is the youth of your heart and soul! And I still feel like the days when I was a young handsome heartbreaker!" said a smug looking Jiraiya.

"More like they broke your heart time and time again I am sure" said Naruto with a half-smile of disappointment.

Jiraiya's eyebrow twitched over the reminder of his high school years but putting it aside he said "So what's with the mood brat? For a guy with so many hot chicks around him you sure look troubled! You should be having the time of your life Naruto!"

Naruto actually blushed about the picture Jiraiya drew in his head but the moment he warped the girls into their monster looks and added their abilities he grimaced and trembled a bit.

"I don't really want to talk about it…besides it isn't my problem" replied Naruto turning around to leave the old man not feeling like reporting him to the discipline committee.

"But you care right? Not to mention that so far you have already meddled in the lives of many in this Academy and for the best" smartly replied Jiraiya.

Naruto sighed and scratching his head said "I fear that Gaara may harm an innocent bystander"

"Then do something about it" simply replied Jiraiya.

"It's not that simple and his siblings won't let me anyway. At least not without hurting along the process" replied Naruto standing next to Jiraiya who was now observing the sweating girls of the track team stretch.

"What have you learned of monsters so far Naruto?" asked Jiraiya without turning to look at Naruto.

"What?" asked a puzzled Naruto.

"What have you learned of them boy?" insisted Jiraiya.

Thinking his answer Naruto said "Well, they are dangerous but quite honest to themselves... Selfish at times but fully dedicated… Passionate and wild… Good friends…"

"All of them good answers boy but why do they need an Academy like this?" continued Jiraiya.

"Because here they learn how to control their instincts and how to better blend in with humanity" replied Naruto at once.

"True, and still more than a handful don't make it to the human world and instead are banished. Why?" asked Jiraiya no longer looking at the girls.

Naruto opened his mouth at first but no sound came for he was quite confused over what would be a good answer.

Monsters could sometimes be subject to their instincts and give in to them but then again some of them were like Tayuya who couldn't keep their transformations under control.

"I'll give you this clue. Why has humanity, despite its many limitations and shortcomings, triumphed?" said Jiraiya sagely.

Naruto pondered and thought of that clue.

Humans weren't immortal or particularly strong, compared to monsters humans are pathetically weak and overall inferior.

Humans have numbers on their side but then again these monsters used to have great nations for themselves.

Then he thought of his family and how he lived his life before the academy.

"They help one another?" answered Naruto uncertainly.

"Correct! And tell me this Naruto, how many monsters have you seen helping one another here?" said Jiraiya now directing his attention to Naruto.

"Plenty!" said Naruto with emotion but Jiraiya raised a hand.

"I mean beyond those you have had contact with you?" said Jiraiya.

Then Naruto remembered how difficult and complicated his first encounters were and sadly many of them were with violence implied.

"Monsters are predatory by nature and they see helping others here in detriment of their own chances to graduate successfully. And magicians are no less competitive! They compete with one another all the time and one cabal's woe might be another's blessing!" explained Jiraiya.

This made Naruto drop his head but before he began brooding Jiraiya's broad and warm hand rested on his shoulder.

"But think better of how a single human soul has touched them and changed them. An ice maiden and a succubus next to two vampires from different castes, a werewolf, a golem and a shade. Not to mention that pretty Oni girl who plays the flute" said Jiraiya with a wide grin.

"What are you saying?" asked Naruto.

"That if you want to help them then don't doubt it. Just do it! Monsters don't seek help like humans do so help must come to them whether they think they need it or not!" said Jiraiya with a wise nod.

Naruto smiled at that and was about to give his thanks when his cheerful demeanor changed to a suspicious one.

"How exactly do you know so much about me?" asked Naruto with narrowed eyes.

At that Jiraiya laughed awkwardly and averted his gaze from Naruto's inquisitive stare…

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

"You know this is overstepping things right?" asked Kankuro to Temari as he followed her down the road to the girl's dorm.

Temari growled and turning her head said "You said you want to be done with me and Gaara right? So once we do this you won't have to worry ever again!"

Kankuro frowned and replied "It wasn't like that… It's only that I don't think this is how we should help Gaara. It could mean a world of trouble for us too"

Temari huffed and said "Don't worry, if things go south I'll make certain to say that I forced you. Now stop complaining! Is your spell ready?"

"As always though I don't know how it'll affect a living being" said Kankuro with a defeated expression.

"Don't worry, I'll put everyone to sleep soon enough. That way she'll be like any other puppet" said Temari putting a small pot on the ground and placing a red stone underneath she spoke a word of power making it shine bright.

Soon the liquid within the pot began to boil and from it thick purple fumes began to rise making Kankuro drop a veil on his face while Temari unfolded her fan and with a gentle dance began to make the wind funnel the fumes away and enshroud the entire dorms.

Temari kept her gentle dancing until the fumes dissolved in the air at which point she stopped and remained perfectly still with closed eyes and listening intently for the slightest noise from the dorms.

"It's done…do it" said Temari gracefully stepping back and folding her fan.

Kankuro removed the veil from his face and with a low guttural chanting his face marking began to glow with a purple light.

"I have her" spoke Kankuro with blank eyes to Temari.

"Good, bring her here and try to make it silently" replied Temari.

"Bring her to the grove…I'll go get Naruto…" continued a determined Temari.

**With Naruto at the Male Dorms**

Naruto was rolling on his bed unable to get asleep for his mind was awash with doubts.

"That old pervert told me to help them but that's easier said than done…" thought Naruto crossing his hands behind his head and staring at the ceiling.

"It probably has something to do with Gaara…but the guy is nuts! How do you help someone like him? I mean it's not like he has unresolved issues or something!" thought Naruto now turning on his side to watch at the window.

"She told me of the ritual but…" began to think Naruto again when the hairs on the back of his neck rose sharply.

Naruto sat up immediately and stared at the door from where a powerful and dreadful killing lust seeped into his room.

"Gaara!" thought Naruto getting out of his bed and jumping at his door.

Naruto pressed his ear next to the door and was greeted by a sound of rattling sand scraping against the floor, ceiling and walls.

"He is probably looking for Lee…" growled Naruto stepping back and beginning to focus his energies for right now he needed to stop the deranged murderous boy from ambushing the sleeping Lee.

Seeing the golden cloak of his energy enfolding him and invigorating him with raw life Naruto opened his glowing eyes and opened the door only to be met by a grinning Gaara with golden eyes set in black pools.

In the moment of shocking surprise the sand swirling around Gaara struck Naruto with bone shattering force propelling him against the wall and pinning him there.

"I knew I would find you here!" screeched Gaara in a voice not his own.

"What?" asked Naruto but got his face punch by another torrent of sand into the wall.

"I suspected it was you but wasn't sure but now that you have come to the fore I can finally play to my heart's content!" screeched Gaara again with a grin very out of place with Gaara's face.

"What are you talking about?!" managed to gasp Naruto.

"Not you silly boy…" hissed Gaara narrowing his eyes.

"Not me…? Oh no!" gasped Naruto gathering his energy and pushing back the sand crushing him to the wall with tendrils of his own energy that looked like tails.

Gaara laughed manically but the moment his sands reared back to attack, Naruto's window shattered and a strong wind forced the two contenders to close their eyes and grunt with the effort of not being flown back.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Follow me!" yelled Temari while her eyes were firmly set on the recovering Gaara.

"But your brother is…" began to say Naruto as Temari swung her fan pushing more wind against the wild Gaara.

"I know, now come or he'll destroy this building! We need to lure him away from here!" replied Temari.

Naruto gulped down and followed Temari through the window still cloaked in his golden energy which as he had learned granted him with superhuman skills and senses.

Both landed on the ground the moment Gaara exploded through the window taking pieces of Naruto's room wall with him with even more sand swirling wildly around him and with the same unnatural laughter began to chase them.

Naruto began to run with great speed while Temari glided over her fan using the wind.

"What's going on?!" demanded Naruto as he followed Temari.

"He must have fallen asleep! Being close to you have had him on edge for days!" yelled back Temari with eyes straight ahead.

"He is a Selvain isn't he, right?!" asked Naruto turning his head to confirm that Gaara was persecuting them.

"Yes and no!" replied Temari.

"What?!" asked Naruto turning to Temari.

"Long story short, he wasn't born a Selvain but rather was made one after birth!" said Temari with a diminished voice.

Naruto was about to demand an answer but a loud roar made them both look back and see a swirling mountain of sand rising against the pale moon.

The swirling mass of sand began to take a form and from a distance it resembled a bloated beast with an immense tail and thanks to the shining of the moon Naruto saw that strange colored marking appeared all over it.

The beast let out a loud roar that shook the trees around Naruto and Temari and after a long intake of air shot an invisible bubble of compressed air that cut a vast swathe next to the two fleeing youngsters.

"Where are the teachers?!" Naruto thought with some fright at the awesome power of the unbound spirit.

"Come, we are close now!" shouted Temari grasping Naruto's attention once more.

"Close to what? Better yet! What do we do with him? He'll end up destroying the Academy!" Naruto shouted back with worry for his friends left behind.

"He is unto us so he won't bother with anyone else for the moment!" explained Temari without answering Naruto's other questions.

Temari led Naruto through several patches of trees and soon after they reached an old stone floored round stage of some sort and in the middle stood a wooden stake with a sleeping Sakura tightly tied to it.

Naruto's eyes went wide at first but then narrowed in anger making his energy flare up and lash at Temari in the form of a tail made of light.

Temari deftly glided away and landed next to Sakura in time for a black clothed Kankuro to step from behind the stake.

Naruto landed in front of him and hated himself for blushing at seeing Sakura tightly tied up in a short shirt and very tight fitting shorts of pink fabric.

"What did you do to Sakura!" roared Naruto ignoring for the moment the approaching rumbling sound.

"At first I was going to use her to make you participate in my ritual…" began to say Temari with a sneer, but went silent and taking a grip of her uniform she pulled effectively coming out of it without shredding it.

Naruto's eyes went wide at what he was watching for the site was quite shocking and revealing.

Temari stood before Naruto clad in two stiletto heeled boots of black leather that reached above her knees.

Leather bikini bottom and a leather corset with gleaming metal spikes.

Long black leather gloves and a spiked collar completed the outfit that made her a complete BDSM Dominatrix!

"The hell?" said a dumbfounded Naruto cocking his head.

"You promised you wouldn't use that outfit anymore!" hurriedly muttered Kankuro with a blush of embarrassment.

"And you promised you wouldn't use make-up any more drag-queen. Besides this outfit is new!" retorted Temari making Kankuro fume in anger.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Step forward and accept your fate if you don't want to see your little friend here being sodomized by me!" threatened Temari with a creepy look of relish to her.

"You are crazy!" yelled back Naruto looking for an opening to get Sakura clear.

Sighing Kankuro raised a hand and said "Look man, we don't mean anything freaky or bad. We just want to help our brother"

"Gaara?" asked Naruto calming down a bit while the great rumbling sounded nearer.

"Yeah, that one. You see, this ritual my sister is all crazy about is to help him…no longer be the murderous psyco he is right now" explained Kankuro sounding almost bored.

"What do you mean? And why do you need me at all?" asked a confused Naruto with his energy flaring in accordance.

"I'll explain what this mongrel can't!" said Temari stepping forward.

"My brother's link to his spirit is incomplete and because of it both Gaara and the spirit are in constant turmoil with shared thoughts, emotions and sensations. Because of this my beloved and pure little brother has been unable to sleep for the most part of his life creating a severe mental unbalance that will end up shattering his soul" explained Temari with wise nods.

"Not able to sleep?" thought Naruto when Gaara let out a roar.

"And here I thought my mom was the dangerous one when she didn't slept well" thought Naruto turning to face the incoming monster.

"My ritual will complete the link and finally turn my precious brother into a full Selvain" said Temari in a dark tone making Naruto turn around in time to see a bunch of runes light up under his feet and across the entire rock floor.

Naruto was then immobilized by energy tentacles that grabbed his arms, legs and torso.

Naruto tried to make his own energy flare up but the moment they shone brighter the tentacles absorbed the energy making Naruto feel suddenly winded.

"I wouldn't do that again if I were you" advised Kankuro while his sister's eyes turned purple and began to make a low incantation that made the runes shift and move around her.

"Dammit, this is going to be a disaster!" thought Naruto now focusing to prevent the ritual from taking more of his energy but with a word from Temari the tentacles hardened their grip on him and sucked more of his energy.

Feeling his strength fading Naruto turned to where Sakura was still tied and unconscious.

Blinking, Naruto knelt and closing his eyes began to think only of Sakura and their moments together.

He kept at it for a while but suddenly the tentacles gripped him harder yet making him gasp for his energy was now being sucked at a greater pace.

"Easy Temari, we don't want to kill him!" warned Kankuro upon seeing color banish from Naruto's face.

"It's not enough energy yet! We only have this chance!" replied Temari battling to keep control of the energies being accumulated.

"You want that badly to get banished?! Or you rather have the heroes burn you on stake? Because that's our only paths if we kill him!" warned Kankuro getting closer to Temari.

As Kankuro was about to put a hand on Temari's shoulder a bolt of purple energy struck him on his chest and sent him flying across the stone floor.

"If it helps Gaara, I'll gladly walk up the Shadow Dimensions myself and light up the pyre too!" growled Temari.

Naruto heard that exchange and in a moment he realized that this was no longer one of those strange situations he often found himself in the Academy but real life and dead situation. And with that he felt a new kind of fear that had little to do with himself but with everyone he would leave behind.

Feeling his eyes getting heavier and his chest colder he observed Sakura one last time and smiling he sighed and fell on his face to the floor.

In the moment his face fell on the floor Sakura's eyes shot open and in confusion saw everything around her with surprise.

She scanned the place and upon seeing Naruto's state she yelled "Naruto!"

She wanted to jump right up at Naruto but seeing she was restrained quite well she didn't saw other choice and breathing in deeply her fangs grew out of her mouth and with a roar her muscles flexed and snapped the ropes loudly.

Getting free from the stake, Sakura stomped the ground cracking it and in one leap she reached Naruto.

Seeing the tentacles she grabbed one but the pure energy scalded her making her wonder what she could do.

Sakura carefully grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and lifted him to face her.

Sakura tried to shake him and talk to him to wake him up but nothing worked and so she closed her eyes and tuned her hearing to listen into his body.

Hearing that his heart still beat albeit slowly and weakly and with that she didn't had more choice.

"Hope you don't get mad" said Sakura with a sad smile and closing her mouth for a moment she opened it wide and sank her fangs in his neck but this time she would not take the precious sustenance from Naruto but instead give it willingly.

Sakura smiled into the embrace of life and then when she listened to a change in his heart she stopped and stood back.

Naruto's eyes shot open and he roared getting back on his feet quickly despite the hardening of his constraints.

Naruto's energy flared brightly once more making Sakura flinch at the intensity and with one last roar Naruto broke free making Temari scream with the backlash of the ritual being broken.

Temari stumbled back on her feet and in front of her saw how Naruto stood with his energy burning bright like a sun in the middle of the night.

"No! The Ritual!" yelled Temari unfolding her fan and readying to deliver a mighty wind spell but before she could even move Naruto's own tails of energy held her by the arms, legs, torso and neck with great force making her drop the fan.

Naruto turned to look at her with eyes that shone so fiercely that Temari couldn't do anything but turn her gaze from him.

"Listen you witch! I am going to stop Gaara and you won't stand in my way!" growled Naruto in a voice that reverberated around the field rattling bushes and tree domes.

"But Gaara…" gasped Temari feeling the tail around her neck tightening.

"Stand back and watch you foolish woman!" ordered Naruto turning in time to see the gigantic sand monster appear in front of him with a loud laughter.

"Oh, look who's here! At last I can have some fun!" roared the sand monster whipping his long thick tail around cutting a large swathe behind him.

Naruto narrowed his eyes in annoyance and leapt at the monster with Temari still trapped by his tails though with four others he made them come forth and spear the body of Gaara created large impact holes on its shifting mass.

Gaara recoiled with a laughing roar clearly enjoying the moment and without warning from his body shot out a claw that went straight for Naruto but his tails came forth creating an energy shield.

Propelled back Naruto landed on his feet and with a great roar his free tails elongated and started to strike at Gaara with great strength and speed making large portions of sand drop from its body and due to his own energies no longer moved.

Gaara attempted to defend and counterattack but he was clearly being outmatched by the furious looking Naruto.

Little by little the sand demon was losing mass and shrinking in size and in those moments he attempted to flee Naruto would block him and keep his barrage on him.

A human sized sand demon lunged at Naruto in obvious despair but Naruto this time punched him right on his chest with his four remaining tails dispelling the rest of the sand leaving Gaara free from it and reeling from the strike.

Before Gaara could do something else the tails wrapped around his arms and legs and lifting him crashed him against the stone floor painfully making his gasp at having the air pushed out of his lungs.

Naruto then walked calmly at Gaara who did his best to break free but his efforts were to no avail under the implacable hold of the golden cloaked boy who still held Temari firmly behind him with his other tails.

Naruto finally stood before Gaara and observed him long and carefully without uttering a single word.

"What are you waiting for?! End it already and set me free!" screeched Gaara with a manic grin.

Naruto cocked a smile and said "And since when am I to please others?"

Naruto lifted a hand and slowly placed it over Gaara's face making him scream and curse.

Naruto grinned wildly and with a roar a flash of light covered the entire area making the awed Sakura close her eyes.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

The sun began to rise on the horizon and with the first rays of light it poured its radiance on the stone circle where Naruto stood staring straight at it still trembling about the events of last night.

Behind him Sakura tended for the three sleeping Sabaku siblings whose chests rose and fell in sync.

Temari held in her arms the peaceful Gaara while with a foot she kept Kankuro at a distance.

"Are you alright?" asked Sakura walking close to Naruto who didn't turned to look at her since she was still clad in quite revealing clothes.

"Yeah, though I don't recall much of last night…Anyway we are safe and it looks like that Gaara finally settled down" said Naruto with a smile of relief.

"You were awesome, I didn't guessed you were that strong! We have to spar someday!" said an excited Sakura as Temari stirred awake.

Naruto laughed awkwardly and walked towards where Temari was opening her eyes.

"Good morning, are you feeling well?" softly asked Naruto while Temari blinked in confusion.

"Gaara?!" yelled Temari sitting up with fear in her eyes.

"Right there" pointed Naruto to the form of the sleeping Gaara nest to her who clung to her arm.

"He's asleep…how?" asked Temari with a trembling voice and reaching down to touch Gaara.

"I am not very certain of what I did, I barely recall last night, but whatever happened it seems that I managed to help him" said Naruto with a proud smile.

Temari knelt by Gaara's side and casting a gentle spell did notice that her little brother was now in balance and so a complete Selvain at last.

"Naruto did great! He was like a super hero!" said a clapping Sakura with a little jump that made Naruto avert his gaze at her "bouncing" figure.

Temari nodded and observed Naruto with awe…

"Would you mind telling me what's the deal with Gaara? What did you meant when you said he was and wasn't a Selvain?" asked Naruto casting a weary look at the sleeping boy who was not disturbed by anything they did.

Temari nodded and cradling Gaara's head on her lap she said "Me and my brothers come from a family of ancient mages in central Asia. Unlike the covens of sorcerers and witches we are a family entirely dedicated to our magical pursuits and the keeping of our ancestral lore"

"Because of that and our assistance to both the covens and the heroes in multiple endeavors we were left alone to our own devices…but time saw us dwindle in numbers and power thus diminishing our importance to both factions to the point where our house was no longer spoken of and likely written off as lost" continued Temari lovingly stroking Gaara's hair.

"My father was the last heir of the house and he had always been enraged to see the glories of the Sabaku lost and forgotten. And so from a young age he did his best to return us to some level of import and renown but this is a task that takes generations and many great deeds and with the world as it is today such chances are rare and already taken care of by others better positioned" added Temari with some anger in her voice.

"Our father made sure that our few surviving relatives married with men and women with magical talent but even so that would take time to bear fruit and so he delved into the deepest secrets of our past" said Temari letting go of her anger.

"He had married our mother, Karura, who had great latent powers to have worthy heirs that could preserve the house in the future. By doing this he had angered many covens who had set their eyes on her and had agreed to keep an eye on her and her future children for possible candidates" said Temari with an amused smile.

"But even with all those actions he didn't saw our house regaining its past glory anytime soon and knew that to have sway with both the covens and the heroes he needed more power and so he remembered the Selvains" said Temari glancing down to her brother.

"But you are born a Selvain, you just can't turn into one" declared Naruto with a bit of pride over his uniqueness.

"Normally, but remember that originally the first Selvains where nothing but humans with great magical energies that gentle spirits possessed to avoid evil spirits from taking them over" said Temari closing her eyes as Naruto did the math in his head.

"You mean that your father…" said Naruto turning to look at Gaara.

"Through ancient rituals and great sacrifice he intended to make of Gaara, his youngest and most powerful, a Selvain…" replied Temari before Naruto could end his question.

"But father was not so powerful and even with the help of the rest of the family except for us, he failed terribly, for the link between Gaara and the spirit was incomplete, flawed and corrupted…" said Temari with a sadness that took Naruto aback.

"Gaara became sleepless and being unable to rest his mind led him to become unstable, not to mention that his suddenly heightened powers were out of control making them act upon his every thought and emotion…" said Temari with pity in her voice.

"One day father decided he had failed utterly and attempted to end Gaara's life but…" said Temari not wanting to remember that day.

"Gaara was more he could handle…" sighed Naruto sharing Temari's pity.

"Ever since then different covens have welcomed us for a short span of years but we always end up leaving due to some incident with Gaara…" said Temari.

"How did you come to be here?" asked Naruto.

"Gaara eventually became an ever increasing problem and as such he would end up revealing the truth of monsters to mankind. Heroes and dark emissaries of the monsters leaders warned us that unless we could bring Gaara under control at the academy he would end up being banished…" sighed Temari.

Temari smiled though and said "But it doesn't matter now…he'll be fine from now on"

Sakura was sniffing with tears while Naruto knelt in front of Temari and said "Wow, you guys sure are tight. You and Kankuro are great to have stuck by Gaara's side and never quit despite the odds. I am glad I could give you a hand"

Temari nodded and laying Gaara's head on the ground stood up facing Naruto and said "Now there's another matter between us Naruto"

Naruto gulped suddenly getting nervous with a feeling of dread emanated from an unknown source.

Temari observed Naruto at first with unflinching eyes that cowed the boy a bit and made him look elsewhere.

Suddenly Temari blushed and went all timid making Naruto step back and whisper a horrified "No…"

"You better take responsibility after what you did to me last night…Master…" sighed Temari remembering last night's harsher and decisive Naruto.

"What did I do?!" asked a terrified Naruto.

"Well, you pretty much immobilized her with your tails of light and flung her around as you fought Gaara with all your strength. She was quite battered when you finally let go of her and she was like drooling and blushing pretty hard" explained Sakura with detail.

"Not even Gaara in all our years together managed to do what you did in such a small time…the tightness, the searing energy, the lack of air and your so unforgiving look and harsh voice…you rocked my world Master…" said Temari making Naruto flinch with each remark of his "exploits"

Naruto fell to his knees with a defeated smile and just laughed feeling that a small part of his sanity forever left his soul.

**AN: Done!**

**I think this chapter came up rather well despite my concerns.**

**After this there'll be a couple of more chapters with interactions between the characters and random adventures.**

**I'll start thinking of how to end this story but if you want to pour in ideas and suggestions then please do so.**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**


	29. Good things come in 3

**Chapter 29: Good things come in 3**

The howl indicated the start of a new day and with that Naruto opened his eyes definitively not looking forward to the day ahead of him.

He sure had great friends here, was part of an amazing world that in his previous life would have seemed as impossible and actually realized that he was special! Not many humans get to have that certainty.

He also had the declared affection of several young wonderful women if albeit for quite not so pure reasons and even got physical with one of them…at a blood price of course.

But it was this last issue what made him groan for though this was perhaps the dreamed life scenario a lot of males might desire, the possibility of violence and severe injury was very real.

Just yesterday a new trouble had been added to his life as Temari, the sister of a very trouble Selvain like him, called him master and demanded him to take responsibility.

"At least life is interesting…not good or particularly bad but certainly interesting…"groaned Naruto rubbing his neck feeling it a bit sensible.

"Yesterday was quite hectic and apparently I performed greatly…I have to ask Sakura about it" thought Naruto getting up to get dressed and start his new day.

As Naruto moved around he summoned some of his power to see if something had changed in him but outside of a slight outburst he didn't feel particularly stronger or skilled at handling his own energies.

Shrugging off his doubts he got to his wardrobe where to his surprise everything seemed different for his clothes were neatly folded, looked pristine and his jackets and pants were hung from new looking wooden hooks with special clips that prevented pants from becoming marked.

"Did I do my laundry so well? And what's with these hooks?...Maybe the Academy is treating us nicely for a change, I mean we might kill each other at some point…"thought Naruto deciding to leave the less likely answer to oblivion.

Once dressed, he went for his backpack which also looked quite new and his papers inside were properly arranged.

Naruto shook his head not wanting to speculate and just slung it over his shoulder and made for his door feeling a strange aura on the other side.

Charging a bit of energy he opened the door and right then and there Gaara was waiting for him with his usual cold eyes making him jump back and land on his rear.

Naruto placed his hands in a defensive gesture but Gaara didn't moved or said anything for a while making Naruto ask "Huh, can I help you with something?"

Gaara mumbled something and turn aside his gaze making Naruto quirk an eyebrow and ask "What? I didn't heard you"

That made Gaara growl and in an instant a claw of sand loomed over his shoulder where a large gourd was strapped to him.

"Be nice Gaara, remember what Temari said" commented Kankuro stepping into view and placing a calming hand on Gaara's shoulder.

Gaara turned icy eyes at Kankuro but sighing in defeat returned the sand into his gourd and said "Thank you…"

Naruto blinked and remembering what Temari explained about Gaara, he just smiled and getting up said "No problem, I am glad you are fine now"

With that Naruto extended his hand at Gaara who seemed confused at first but understanding what he wanted moved his hand forward and clasped it firmly surprising him.

Gaara's gourd rattled with the sand inside making Naruto step back in fear that this time he would be attacked but after a second it calmed as the red head did so as well.

"He's getting there" commented Kankuro looking as nervous as Naruto did over how stable was Gaara becoming. But the fact that he hadn't lashed out and hurt people was a good progress he guessed.

Soon afterwards the three were walking towards the fountain where Naruto usually met with all of his friends before starting class.

Just before the trio arrived Kankuro said "Listen Naruto, about Temari…"

Gaara cut him short by saying "I approve…"

Kankuro laughed awkwardly at that and was about to continue when Naruto's usual morning routine began in earnest.

Ino crashed into Naruto burying his face into her generous bust while screaming "Morning Darling! I missed you a lot so please enjoy to your heart's content!"

By this time Naruto didn't flailed anymore and waited until the next girl came along.

"S-Stop this Ino! Naruto doesn't like indecent girls!" said Hinata pulling Ino off Naruto and immediately getting into the "Slut-Prude" tirade of what boys actually wanted.

"Hey there Naruto…feeling better?" shyly asked Sakura surprising Naruto and managing to stop the small fight between Ino and Hinata.

Naruto blushed at Sakura's cute shyness and scratching the back of his head replied "Yeah, thanks for yesterday"

That made Ino and Hinata to jump in front of Naruto who stepped back as both girls demanded explanations about what had happened yesterday between the two.

But before Naruto could begin to make explanations a rather loud forced cough drew everyone's attention.

Turning to the source of the coughing, they found Temari standing straight with both legs firmly together.

As usual, Temari wore a tight fitting uniform which she probably modified in order for it to mold around her curves instead of just pressing on them making her look strangely attractive. Her legs were covered in long black hose stockings which on a slight turn of the wind showed they were connected to a garter belt.

Naruto stood rigid as Temari approached him with a steely gaze that still managed to somehow intimidate him.

At a closer look Temari now wore a choker with a gold medal hanging from it that Naruto almost managed to read with her name on it.

The Ino and Hinata intimidated by the strong presence of Temari got behind Naruto and waited for events to unfold.

Temari stood in front of Naruto and bowed courtly at him before saying "I hope the small improvements in your room are to your liking Master"

"MASTER?!" screeched Ino and Hinata jumping to the sides with indignant expressions.

Temari didn't seemed to notice them and stood waiting for an answer that Naruto felt compelled to give quickly.

"So it was you? Yeah, it was very thoughtful from you but it wasn't necessary" said Naruto feeling royally embarrassed as Shikamaru and the guys bore holes into his back with their glares.

Temari made a shocked expression and raising a hand to delicately cover her mouth she said "Was it not to your liking? Has Temari done wrong?"

Naruto flailed slightly at that and replied "No, no! It was great! It's only that I am more than capable of handling that stuff and I don't want to bother you with my petty needs"

Temari seemed pleased by the answer letting Naruto sigh in relief while the guys just began walking towards the school feeling largely ignored by the whole world.

Temari placed a hand on her chest and said "I see master, I'll try to be more careful when tending to your needs"

Naruto smiled in relief for though Temari looked quite dangerous and something of a freak at least she was not craving his blood, children or lust.

Temari then took a hold of Naruto's hand and mad his fingers touch the medallion on her choker making it shine brightly for a second making the boy recoil a bit scared of what just happened.

"What the hell?" asked Naruto slightly angry at Temari who made a choking sound and turned red with sick pleasure.

The second his anger turned to concern Temari seemed to slowly return to normal with pants that almost sounded as ones of pleasure making Naruto and the girls become colored.

Composing herself Temari bowed courtly once more and explained "I just created a simple magical bond with Master Naruto here so that every time I incur in his displeasure I'll get dutifully punished for it"

"W-Why would you do something like that?" asked Hinata nearly passing out from imagining the implications.

Temari turned with dead seriousness at Hinata and said "As Master's property I am to be disciplined whenever I do wrong by his standards. I am to be turned into his prized servant and as such I will need his merciless guidance"

That made Hinata's head explode while Ino's eyes twinkled with the possibility and jumping to it she said "So that includes making certain he is happy?"

"Of course" replied Temari without hesitation.

"Then you agree that the comforts of a woman are part of that correct?" reasoned Ino licking her lips.

Temari considered that for a moment and replied "That is correct"

"Then you must secure him the greatest pleasure right? I happen to be quite an expert in such things" said Ino with a devilish smile.

Temari nodded and said "Indeed, but you are a succubus"

Ino blinked surprised at that and asked "So what? That makes me talented at that correct?"

"It makes you inclined, not talented" replied Temari shocking Ino.

"Master requires a gracious woman who can satisfy his every need both physical and spiritually. A horny nymphomaniac would not suffice" declared Temari shocking Ino to the ground.

Turning to Sakura, Temari said "Sakura Haruno currently holds the biggest qualifications on both regards so as Master's servant I'll take it as my duty to mold her into his desired one"

Sakura blushed at that and began grinding her feet against the ground while Naruto spluttered incoherence.

Temari turned to Naruto and said "On the meantime Master may use me as he sees fit to relieve himself of his stress"

Turning once again at Sakura she bowed and said "Come Lady Sakura, there's much you need to learn"

Naruto's knees finally gave in and dropped to the ground as Gaara and Kankuro approached.

Gaara looked at Naruto and said "I approve…" and moved on towards the school.

Kankuro helped Naruto get back on her feet and with a sympathetic smile said "Sorry about that one. She takes that side of hers quite seriously"

"What's her deal man?!" asked Naruto with a huge blush still remembering Temari's words and offers.

"Well…back in the day when we went from one Lodge to the next due to Gaara's instability, she always had to step in to either avoid Gaara hurting someone or do anything in her power to let us stay" began explaining Kankuro.

"Fortunately Gaara never tried to kill Temari but he would hurt her as to have her stop interfering with his bloodletting so as a means to protect her mind she began to twist the meaning of the pain for one of love" explained Kankuro not certain he got it right himself.

"Plus her need to become submissive to anyone kind enough to receive us created that…that personality of hers I guess" added Kankuro sounding a bit shy over having to explain her sister's deviancy.

"So she equates pain with love?" wondered Naruto.

"When inflicted with a higher and nobler purpose yes, otherwise…she can be just as scary as Gaara used to be" answered Kankuro.

Naruto nodded taking that into consideration and then asked again "What did Gaara meant by he approves?"

"Oh…well…he approves that you became Temari's Master for life" replied Kankuro patting Naruto on the back.

"Oh man…" sighed Naruto as two large shadows with venomous auras appeared over his shoulders making him repeat his previous statement.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

After getting berated by Ino and Hinata, Naruto was forced to make promises that he would not allow Temari to drive them away nor interfere with their relationship.

Eventually they made their way to the classroom where he was received by glaring daggers from everyone in the room for Temari had apparently reintroduced herself as Naruto's servant which added yet another girl to his unofficial harem and increased his infamous reputation.

To his surprise Temari had gotten to work on Sakura almost immediately for the girl's clothes seemed to hug her figure tighter, her skirt was noticeably higher and apparently had given her white long stockings.

Naruto looked at her and couldn't help but blush making Sakura react in kind.

Temari seemed pleased by this reaction as Ino and Hinata directed daggers at her…

"Alright class, before we start I just want to remind you that the Academy's Cultural Festival isn't far now. As every student had been required to join a club it will be the clubs and not the classes that will organize the Academy's festivities" began to explain Shizune.

"We are still some ways from it but do please begin to think of your activities as the Student's Council need to give their approval for each activity" continued Shizune as she began to write down the class material.

"Also remember to tell your parents with time so they can enjoy your efforts as well" finished saying Shizune making Naruto perk up at that.

Poking Sasuke in the back Naruto asked "We get to bring our parents here?!"

Sasuke turned to look at him with some annoyance and replied "Yes we do, the Festival also works to let the parents know how their children are doing regarding their instincts control and if some measures should be taken or…prepare for the bad news"

"Oh…" said Naruto as Sasuke returned his attention to class.

"Our parents here? Well both my parents attended class here but what of dad? He's 100% human and a servant of the Light…" thought Naruto with some concern.

"Mom here…and her weird interest in Sakura's family…wonder what's so interesting about her?" thought Sasuke with his usual stoic look.

"Oh no…my parents here? What if Naruto isn't convinced by then? They wouldn't kidnap him right?" worriedly thought Hinata biting her nails.

"Mommy here? I just hope she doesn't do anything rash just to try and give me a hand" wished Ino knowing just how wicked her mom could get at times.

"Great! Mom and Hana here?! They are just going to nag me and make fun of me over not being the Alpha Male I claim to be…with my luck Hana will end up trying to make a move on Naruto over some dumb reason!" thought Kiba hitting his head against the desk.

"Mom and Dad here?..." thought Shino running out of ideas and thinking next "Everybody else probably has some interesting thoughts regarding their parents…" and became depressed.

"Guy Sensei!" furiously thought Lee with his eyes already blazing with youthful excitement.

"Guy Sensei…"thought Shion much less excited.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

Once homeroom was over the students had a lot of leisure time for next hour was with Kakashi-sensei and that meant he would arrive late just to ask for them to read some more chapters of his perverted books and ask for embarrassing reports regarding the art in them.

"Excuse me Master" said Temari standing next to Naruto who turned from his reading to look up at the girl only to be met by her breasts looming to close for comfort.

"Woah!" said Naruto jumping back a bit to hit his head against the window behind.

Observing this Temari grabbed Naruto's head forcefully and turning him around nearly snapping his neck nestled it on her bust as to sooth the pain with it.

Naruto blushed and seeing that he wouldn't be changing Temari's current actions said "Yes Temari?"

"It seems all students are required to join a Club, so I want to ask if you could integrate Gaara to your Host Club" said Temari now providing a relaxing massage to Naruto's shoulders which he couldn't help but enjoy a bit.

Naruto considered the idea but Gaara in the Host club? Anyone who observed Gaara would know that it would be a bad idea but then again the boy didn't seem like he would fit with any other club either.

"Are you sure Temari? He doesn't seem to be the material for my club" said Naruto blushing as Temari added her torso to the massage on the back of his head.

"I am aware of that Master but now that Gaara has been fixed he is in dire need of social interactions as to become a future productive member of society. Working at the Host Club would help him develop those skills and at the same time land him a future mate" explained Temari treating Naruto with great care.

Feeling guilty for enjoying the treatment replied "But the Host Club is for troubled girls to seek aid or relax from the daily stress…not seek potential mates"

"I understand…nevertheless I ask that you at least try Master. If you do I would be extremely grateful and might even lend you hand in your current scheme much to my disapproval" argued Temari picking Naruto's interest.

"What scheme?" asked Naruto as Temari let go of him and allowed him to turn.

"Your scheme for a Harem Master…I don't approve of your selections regarding the subject beyond Lady Sakura but I am willing to bend in this matter if you do me this favor" said Temari bowing courtly again.

Before Naruto could reply he was silenced by Ino's and Hinata's hands on his mouth as both girls nearly yelled "He'll be honored to help Temari! You can trust him!"

Temari nodded at their reply and turned to leave while Naruto sighed into the girls' hands.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

"This is a bad idea dobe…"commented Sasuke as he kept a wary eye on the red headed boy accompanying him and Naruto to club activities.

"I promised to Temari…"replied Naruto praying to whatever divinity that loved him for things to go smoothly.

"You agreed to her offer…" countered Sasuke making Naruto frown.

"The girls did!" countered Naruto.

"You never disagreed" added Sasuke silencing Naruto.

"Is this Club…really necessary?" asked Gaara looking with an impossible mix, of anger, annoyance and nervousness.

Feeling a bit sympathetic Naruto replied "Well, it is mandatory for all students to belong in a club and your sister did pointed out that this particular one would be good for you to develop your social skills"

Gaara nodded at this and after a moment asked "What exactly do I have to do?"

Naruto and Sasuke shared a look and eventually the first answered "Well, you pretty much sit with any girls interested in attending the club and make up conversation with them. Normally you just let them talk away since it's their way of unloading their burdens of daily school life"

"But sometimes a special customer is brought seeking help, whether they know it or not, and it becomes our duty to help them sort it out" added Sasuke cursing at his brother.

"Does it involve getting rid of someone?" asked Gaara letting some of his bloodlust seep into his voice.

"No!" replied Naruto while at the same time a smirking Sasuke replied "Who knows?"

Naruto growled at Sasuke for that but didn't said anything further as the trio arrived at the Club's building where Itachi was already waiting reading on a rocking chair.

Seeing Itachi Naruto made for Sasuke to watch after Gaara while he skipped ahead and bowing to Itachi said "Hi there Itachi, say don't you think our club is a little undermanned?"

Itachi closed his book and with calm replied "Really? And here I thought you were quite the expert in dealing with large amounts of girls without a problem"

That made Naruto smile awkwardly and say "Yeah, but you see I am pretty sure that we could do with one more club member if only to better accommodate our clients"

"And I guess that young man over there is your candidate?" asked Itachi looking over Naruto's shoulder.

"Yup, he is Gaara Sabaku and goes in my same class" commented Naruto as Itachi began walking towards Sasuke and Gaara.

"And does he have experience handling girls or personal problems?" asked Itachi looking sideways at Naruto.

Naruto stopped at midstride and remembered Gaara's transformation into that sand beast; and his handling of Temari.

"Maybe it's not such a good idea…" thought Naruto as Itachi was already greeting Gaara.

"Greetings young man, Naruto tells me you are interested in joining my Dreams Host Club" commented Itachi extending a hand at Gaara.

Gaara just observed Itachi replying "It is a school's requirement that I join a club…Naruto recommended me to join him here"

"I-I see and tell me, do you know what we do here?" asked Itachi retrieving his hand.

"Naruto tells me you take care of troubled girls" said Gaara with a strange relish that put off Itachi knowing the boy completely misunderstood the Club's activities.

"Yeah, you see troubled girls come here to relax and enjoy themselves in the company of our club members. But sometimes girls with really big problems stumble upon us and it's our sworn duty help these damsels sort them out" explained Itachi with a bit of theatrics.

"I-I don't understand…" said Gaara looking a bit uncertain and his gourd tremble making Naruto jump in front of him with calming hands.

"Kind of what I did for you and your siblings!" quickly said Naruto making Gaara blink a couple of times and then nod completely calmed by now.

With that Itachi pulled Naruto to a side and said "I don't think your friend will fit with us Naruto"

Naruto placed his hands together and asked "Please give him a chance, he will surprise us all. Believe it!"

"Very well…besides I have your new assignments in the oven so it will be a good chance to test him with a girl I was referred to" said Itachi nodding at Naruto.

"But we have to do something about his looks…" said Itachi eyeing the grim looking Gaara.

**30 minutes later**

Gaara sat on one of the couches as Naruto, Itachi and Sasuke observed his new image.

Gaara had been dressed in the butler uniform of the Club but since his demeanor still looked threatening enough to scare death into a run Itachi had decided to apply some minor changes.

He had first painted a small heart on his forehead next the "love" kanji and to compliment his cute appearance gave him a big raccoon plushy.

"Somehow that…" began to say Naruto.

"Reminds me of a horror movie…" finished saying Sasuke feeling somewhat freaked out by Gaara's strange new look.

"Nonsense boys! With that look there won't be a single heart that could resist him!" said Itachi slapping both boys behind the head.

Sharing a look of concern Naruto and Sasuke went to open the doors for the customers who quickly made their choices and got down to business.

Gaara was at first attempted to be approached by the girls but upon seeing his cold glare made for the other members of the club.

The boy didn't seem to care and just remained on his couch staring right ahead with an unreadable expression.

"E-Excuse me…may I sit next to you?" asked a shy voice making Gaara turn to address the newcomer.

He saw a shy looking short brown haired girl with a large blush on her face and immediately ignored her but upon seeing the encouraging nod from Naruto sighed and scuttled aside letting the girl sit down next to him.

Gaara didn't seem to care and just stared away from the girl who was holding her skirt with her trembling hands.

"M-My name is Matsuri…pleased to meet you" eventually said the girl without looking at Gaara.

Gaara grunted his acknowledgment and groaned when Naruto frowned at him from the other side of the room.

"Gaara…"replied the red head.

"S-So…I think your plushy is very cute…" said the girl making Gaara turn on her with a murderous glare that stopped when Sasuke shook his head disapprovingly.

Gaara growled and said "T-Thanks…"

After that both fell into an uncomfortable silence that was broken when Itachi brought them tea and some cookies.

After taking a few sips and bites, Matsuri said "I-I was told that here I can seek help…"

Gaara turned and replied "That would be correct…"

Matsuri seemed to relax at that and began her tale "You see, I am a witch and as such I am expected to learn and perform magic to someday join a coven in the human world but…I am too scared of magic…"

"Why?" said Gaara slightly turning to Matsuri.

"I-I have never been too skilled to begin with and that one time I tried to perform a spell it backfired on me hurting me slightly" commented Matsuri.

Gaara observed with interest for magic was a second nature for him and his powers were so sensitive that they acted on his every thought.

"And what do you want me to do?" asked Gaara turning to look at Matsuri who blushed under his intense gaze.

"I-I was thinking that maybe you could help me overcome my fear of magic for I don't want to fail my family and future coven…" replied Matsuri.

Gaara nodded and said "Magic is the power within you…it has the power to make wonders or enact atrocities…you are right to fear it for all power is to be respected but if you fear it how can you use it when you need it most?"

That made Matsuri lower her head in shame and then scream as her body quickly became covered in sand that was pouring from Gaara's gourd.

Seeing this Naruto and Sasuke made to act but Itachi's hand stayed them much to their surprise.

"W-What are you doing?! S-Stop it!" screamed Matsuri as the sand covered her more and more constraining her movements.

"This sand will suffocate you unless you stop it…use your magic and release yourself" said Gaara standing still holding his plushy.

"But it won't work!" complained Matsuri with tears running down her cheeks.

"You won't know unless you try" unforgivingly said Gaara not stopping at all.

Matsuri made a quick incantation but it faltered as sand covered her eyes leaving just her mouth and nose uncovered still.

"Time is running out…magic is your only way out…if not for you then for those who would mourn you…and to spite those who wanted you to fail" said Gaara finally covering the rest of Matsuri's face.

At that Naruto concentrated his power to leap at Gaara but before he could do a thing the sand covering Matsuri was cleared by a powerful gust of wind.

Floating in midair Matsuri turned angrily at Gaara and directing a hand in his direction shot a powerful gust of wind Gaara intercepted with his sand.

Running out of power Matsuri dropped to the ground panting while Gaara's sand returned to his gourd.

Gaara then sat down and bit a cookie while everyone in the club observed him with awe over his disregard at his client.

"Oh man…" thought Naruto already thinking of where else he would get Gaara into knowing that Itachi would throw him out over such a thing.

Matsuri rose to her feet and glaring at Gaara said "T-That…That was awesome!"

Everyone in the room except Itachi stared wide eyed at the girl who moments ago was about to be suffocated to death.

"I was so scared back then but suddenly the incantations came clearer than ever before! Say has someone asked you out yet? You are a wizard right? I totally have to give you a letter of proposal!" excitedly said Matsuri taking a seat next to Gaara who looked somewhat proud…as proud as he can look anyway.

"Guess we have our third member! Excellent find Naruto" commented Itachi leaving Naruto, Sasuke and the other girls dumbfounded.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

"T-Temari…this is…I don't think this is…what…this club had in mind when it started" said a trembling and blushing Shizune putting down several sheets of paper as if they were about to spring to life.

"Is that so Miss Shizune? I believed the Writing Club was a space for the written arts in whatever their expression" said Temari with a calm face that contrasted heavily with that of Shizune.

"It is! But…this is hardly the material…High School students should be involved with…" shyly said Shizune with her eyes darting towards the stack of papers which seemed to ooze a malevolent energy.

"You requested me to write a proper piece of literature and so I did. Is there something wrong with the form or the composition?" asked Temari making Shizune suffer on the inside over being submitted to such an embarrassing torture.

"No, no! Your writing was flawless it's only that…" said Shizune blushing harder as the pictures portrayed in the writing kept springing in her mind.

"This is ten, no! A hundred times worse than what Kakashi reads!" thought Shizune gulping loudly with her cat ears up and her tail lashing from one side to the other.

"Was the story not to your satisfaction?" asked Temari with a small smile.

"It actually was very interesting but…" thought Shizune not noticing Temari getting next to her.

Placing her hands on Shizune's shoulders, Temari said "I think I know what your objection is Miss Shizune…And I don't judge you for it, I have encountered it many times in my life before"

Shizune didn't said anything as Temari's right arm descended down her back to reach her flailing tail which became rigid once touched.

"Nevertheless one should not forbid itself from exploring new experiences and sensations…" whispered Temari into Shizune's ears that went flat at that.

"One might not only find them pleasurable but freeing" whispered Temari firmly grabbing Shizune's tail making her scream a cute "Nyah!"

"H-How?" asked a panting Shizune shaking her bottom trying to free her tail.

"Sometimes, wandering into the darkest desires of our mind we find our hearts and with it the freedom from what is considered right and wrong thus embracing our true selves at long last" finished saying Temari biting Shizune's ear and giving her tail one last squeeze before gently stroking its entire length.

With that Temari got up from the panting Shizune and walked away with a content smile.

Turning she said "I believe I am welcomed to the Writing Club then?"

The panting and blushing Shizune could only nod while meowing sweetly.

Temari nodded and turned to where Sakura, Ino and Hinata stood watching with unique expressions.

"Lady Sakura, I have successfully joined the Writing Club. Do you believe Master Naruto will be pleased?" asked Temari courtly bowing to Sakura who smiled and gave a thumbs up sign to her.

Meanwhile Ino and Hinata observed Temari with awe and fear of what she could do to them…

**AN: Done!**

**High, long time no see friends!**

**I haven't updated this story since January! That's big lapse for me and as such I want to apologize a bit.**

**A bit because life got in the way of things and gave me very little time to enjoy one of my favorite passions.**

**Another reason of why I gave myself some time was because writing had started to feel like a chore and so I took space from it to clear myself and retake it afterwards in earnest.**

**Now, I stand at a crossroads regarding this story.**

**I first started this story for I was very into some fanfics about Rosario+Vampire back in the day but as I have learned, starting these things in such a manner can lead one to make several basic mistakes.**

**On of such is start a story and have no idea of where you want to take it halfway through it. I mean, I have several plot lines open that I haven't touched since I wrote them and it's starting to bother me since it would take a lot of chapters to explore and though it may please you I fear overstretching myself.**

**Another thing that is bothering me more and more is that I feel I made a major mistake portraying Sakura's personality.**

**The character is there sure but at the same time, it's an entirely different character and somehow I did managed to respect a bit the rest of the cast.**

**So that left me with the prospect of scraping this story completely and re-writing it from the start as to include a more canon Sakura into it.**

**I also have other stories which general plots or first chapters I have already written but not wanting to leave so many projects unfinished, I haven't publish them yet.**

**Anyway, I'll welcome your opinion on this matter as to help me make up my mind since I can only write so much.**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**


	30. Monster Sports

**Chapter 30: Monster Sports**

Naruto mumbled in his dream with a content smile while clinging on to something soft that squirmed a little under his touch. Giggling he squeezed something round and this time something yelped.

That made Naruto's eyes to shot open and stare at a sandy blonde mane of hair in front of him. Turning his eyes down, he noticed that it wasn't pillow or a plushy but actually a person.

And at better appraisal it was a female of generous and well developed proportions.

"Ah!" yelled Naruto jumping out of his bed and landing on his rear as the person in the bed turned with a very aroused blushing face.

Recognizing the person Naruto said "Temari?! What the hell?!"

Temari blinked realizing her master was wide awake and rising with a calm demeanor said "Good morning Master. How may I serve you today?"

The sheet fell off from her torso revealing that she was indeed naked making Naruto twist around and say aloud "What are you doing here Temari? Girls are forbidden here!"

Temari didn't minded her nudity and calmly replied "I am just serving my master as any servant should. Is master displeased?"

"Yeah!" barked Naruto making Temari start to make choking sounds.

Naruto jumped to his feet and with half opened eyes calmed down and quickly turned to cover Temari's naked body. The girl in turn was blushing hard and looked very aroused as a smile curled on her lips.

"You can be so harsh one second and so gentle the next…if you wish you can take me here and now Master…I won't tell" sighed Temari making Naruto go an unhealthy red.

Naruto observed Temari's form covered by a thin sheet which hugged her body and for one shameful second he considered her offer but a sudden memory of the other girls and his decision was made.

Breathing a couple of times to calm down Naruto sat in front of the bed turning his back to Temari and said "Did you just come here to make my morning a hassle or did something else took place?"

Temari took his measure and hugging the sheets to her body said "Well as your dedicated servant this is part of my occasional duties Master. But it's true that I have come for a particular reason as well"

"What is it?" asked a somewhat concerned Naruto (about himself)

"Be sure to win Master, I am supporting you no matter what!" said Temari with conviction and then a strong gust of wind made the windows open.

Naruto turned at the sudden commotion and just saw his sheet up in the air and the vacant place where Temari was a moment before.

"The Hell?" wondered Naruto blushing at the warm sheets…

**Later that Morning**

Naruto had been surprised that every single one of his roommates was clad in their gym clothes from the onset instead of changing at the school locker rooms and also by the fact that gym class was not supposed to be on that day.

When he asked the lazy Shikamaru he looked at him with some exasperation and informed him that the school was holding its sports meeting festival that day.

The moment he was going to ask why nobody told him, Shikamaru said with annoyance that he would have been informed if he hadn't been too busy playing playboy and bagging yet another girl to his already infamous "harem"

Feeling somewhat ashamed Naruto simply went back to his room and got changed for the otherwise very normal day of athletic competitions.

At first he had been quite excited about it for it had always been one of his best experiences in the human world but remembering where he was a vague feeling of apprehension took hold of his heart.

In an academy of hormone driven monsters God only knows what they take for friendly competition.

And to make matters worse he could already feel the malicious glare of many of his peers who loathed his luck.

As he made his way to the school entrance he was awed by the many banners encouraging students to give it their all and to fight with pride and guts!

The students were being herded to the track fields and it already looked like a festival due to the joyous occasion.

Reaching the place he was called over by Itachi who like him was wearing gym clothes of red shorts, and a white shirt with a tag saying "Dream Host Club" on it.

"Hey there Naruto! Glad you can join us!" said Itachi as Sasuke and Gaara walked behind him with similar tags on their uniforms.

"Hi Itachi, guys. Quite a commotion over the festival isn't it?" said Naruto as Itachi was quick to put on a tag on his shirt with the name of the club on it.

"Oh yes, these festivals are quite fun to be in and the prizes aren't half bad either" commented Itachi with a gentle smile as Sasuke and Gaara stood by his side with much less enthusiasm on their faces.

"They give prizes? You guys don't do things halfheartedly huh?" said Naruto as the loud speakers came to life with a long sharp whine.

This got everyone's attention and on a dais stood Principal Tsunade…clad in red bloomers and a tight fitting shirt with the word "Principal" written on it.

Tsunade blushed as every male in the place directed her their most lust filled glances and the girls their glares.

"Stupid Anko…it's the last time I make a bet with her…" angrily thought Tsunade as she drew the mic to her mouth and said "Good morning first year students of Crescent Moon Academy. As you all know today we will be holding our Sports Festival as we have every year since the establishment of this academy"

"In the human society this festival is held between competing classes but since we have every student signed in a different Club the competition will be performed between them" continued Tsunade making Naruto realize why Itachi tagged him as part of the Host Club.

"Needless to say, the point of this whole festival is to further develop the bonds between all of you and to encourage a sense of competitiveness that hopefully will make you stand up and try hard to reach your dreams" continued Tsunade making the students nod albeit with grins splitting their faces.

"And for you all to give it your all the Academy is prepared to give you handsome rewards. And speaking of them this year the reward will be…a simple Wish to be made true by the combined Faculty of the school" finished saying Tsunade as the whole school erupted in cheers and roars of excitement.

Waiting for it to die down Tsunade continued "Of course, the festival serves a different and more important purpose, which is to prepare you for stressful situations once you graduate and start your lives at the human world"

That made many become crestfallen, whine and boo overall since they wanted to go all out today.

"So the one rule no one must breach is…that you'll go through the festival without using your Monster or Magical skills. You'll all go through this being as human as you can. Failure to comply will result in your immediate disqualification and that of your entire Club" finished saying Tsunade stomping the dais as to make her point across.

Seeing their disappointed faces, Tsunade added "But believe me, the wish will make it worthwhile…" winking at them and leaning forward a bit.

That had the expected result and everyone cheered again in uplifted spirits as Tsunade stepped down thinking "That Anko sure has her tricks to deal with the brats…now off to change out of these embarrassing things"

"Well, not what I was expecting but it is a good thing that we will do things as regular students and not overpowered freaks…"thought Naruto turning to look at his teammates who to his surprised looked quite fired up.

"At last! At last I can stop having to be a member of such an embarrassing Club!" said a nearly demented Sasuke flexing his fingers.

"I can be normal…" said an equally eerie looking Gaara making Naruto and Itachi laugh awkwardly.

Naruto then turned to where the other guys were standing and their faces were similar to those of his teammates.

"Skimpy girl uniforms!" said a trembling Kiba in his photography club tagged shirt which was a classic camera tag

"Insect cosplays!" said Shino wearing a similar tag to Kiba's.

"Napping area!" said a strangely excited Shikamaru with a tag in the shape of a chess piece.

"Proper gateways!" said a determined looking Chouji with a rook tag on him marking him also a member of the chess club.

Naruto turned around and suddenly was tackled to the ground with a softness he had grown all too used to…though he knew he shouldn't.

"Darling! Did you heard that? I'll win and then…I am going to make your every wish come true!" said Ino with a seductive look on her as she got up from him cradling her generous bust with her hands making it a point of focus for Naruto's and all the surrounding boys.

Naruto laughed awkwardly at her suggestion but couldn't help to blush upon seeing his female friends.

Ino wore her white shirt tight to her body and showing her belly button along with a set of bloomers that were more close fitting with really short shorts that hugged her figure like a second skin.

Naruto's eyes then moved to where the other girls stood.

Temari was wearing the same kind of clothes though she decided against showing her belly button.

Hinata covered her upper body with a large white sweater and though it covered her well enough she was probably about to pass out of embarrassment.

And finally Sakura wore also an extremely tight fitting set that hugged her enhanced figure tightly.

All of them had a quill tag over their uniforms denoting them as members of the writing club.

"Wow…" was all Naruto could say making the girls blush with different emotions.

"I knew you would like it Darling! Temari made the adjustments herself, quite handy to have a witch among us huh?" said Ino linking her arm up with Naruto's and leading him to where the girls stood.

"They are a bit indecent though…" complained Hinata conflicted whether to feel embarrassed or joyous over having Naruto looking at her.

"I hope you are pleased Master, I also made certain they are flexible, resistant, easy to move into and of course easy to remove in case you mpfh!" Temari was saying until Naruto placed a hand on her mouth with a nervous laughter as the evil glare of many males fell upon him.

"H-How do I look Naruto?..." shyly asked Sakura trying her best to stretch her uniform a bit but failing miserably.

Naruto blushed harder than before upon seeing Sakura's now luscious body and for a second there he thought about more mature things he would like to do.

"Y-You look awesome Sakura-chan!" was all Naruto could say and upon feeling the cold glare from the others he added "And all of you girls as well! You left me speechless for a second there!"

That had the intended result and all the girls looked pleased enough to calm down.

Then a second afterwards their kind and gentle demeanor changed to a more combative one making Naruto and several males around shiver for a second.

"Still darling…today we will have to be against you" said Ino not sounding regretful at all.

"This is important so we have to give it our all Master" said Temari with closed eyes and crossing her arms under her chest.

"I-I am sorry Naruto…please don't get mad" said Hinata looking between breaking down and puffing out her chest with courage.

"So you better give it your all today! I know you can be awesome when you try" energetically said Sakura pumping a fist.

Naruto was about to ask something when the girl's eyes became dark and in unison said "That wish is mine…"

"Alright…" was all Naruto said turning on his heels and mechanically went back to Itachi and his still fired up teammates.

And then and there made his own resolution "For a safe future!"

**About an Hour Later**

"GOOOOODDDD MOOOORRRRRNNNNNIIIIINNNNNGGGGG CRESCENT MOON ACADEMY!" shouted Lee through the mic making every single student cover their ears and in the case of the more ear sensitive ones twist in agony.

"In this Youthful day we shall have an equally Youthful friendly competition among students of the first year! I, your wonderful classmate Rock Lee, shall be today's narrator for there's no one better than yours truly to properly convey the passion unleashed in this struggle of blood, sweat and tears!" continued Lee making everyone grimace with his enthusiasm.

"Ahem…." A female voice resounded.

"Oh, of course in today's celebration I'll have the mighty Shion as my co-narrator! She'll be in charge of explaining the rules of each event to the detail in that silky voice of hers! Also for those who don't know her she's a pretty girl of violet eyes with light blonde hair and her measures are 100, 62 and 95. She also likes a lot to wear…" started to Say lee until a loud punching sound silenced him leaving everyone in an awkward silence.

"G-Good morning fellow classmates, this is Shion…Today's first event will be the ever classical Three Legged Race around the track field. The rules are quite simple for this event" began to say Shion sounding truly embarrassed.

"Two teammates of each Club will have to run three laps while having one of their legs tied together. Given the great many number of Clubs present today, the first 16 places will add points. It goes without saying that the use of any supernatural skill is forbidden and would spell immediate disqualification of the Club from the day's events and a recovery class with Miss Mitarashi" explained Shion as Anko, dressed in a dominatrix costume, cracked a whip against the floor making everyone share a gulp.

"Also, remember that the objective of this event is to submit the students under a physically stressing situation to ascertain their ability to keep a "human" level at all times and not give oneself over as a monster. Given that the test itself isn't very demanding the faculty has prepared numerous surprises along the course as to test how well the students can keep control" finished saying Shion making the students what exactly were those surprises.

Naruto turned to his teammates and to Itachi who said "Very well, Naruto and Sasuke should be able to take care of this one. Now boys, I know I usually am very supporting and forgiving but I admit, with shame, that I am quite the competitor and seriously dislike losing so unless you want to be sold in auctions every week to the best offer, I would like you to win this one for your beloved boss"

"Being…" began to say Naruto.

"Sold?..." finished Sasuke.

"Yup!" said Itachi with a thumb up.

With that both boys nodded once and went about to prepare for the race with cold sweat running down their backs.

"You can sell them?" asked Gaara without looking at Itachi.

"Sure I can!" replied Itachi with a smile in his tone.

**With the Girls.**

"S-So who would like to race?" asked Shizune embarrassed over being dressed in her own gym uniform which was complimented by her own "Cat" like features of ears and a tail making several males look at her with perverted giggles.

"I am up for it Miss Shizune!" said Sakura pushing out her chest and looking ready for the challenge.

"I don't think that's such a good idea…" thought Ino imagining a sprinting Sakura and a broken Ino trailing from her leg with scrapes and bruises all over.

Shizune saw the grimace Ino and Hinata made and agreed that Sakura's enthusiasm could damage her beloved club members.

"I believe Ino and Hinata would make a better pair for this event" stated Temari walking up Shizune who still felt somewhat scared of the rather "strange" blonde girl.

"What?" asked Hinata and Ino in unison while Sakura made a crestfallen expression.

"This is a competition where rhythm and harmony is required more than body power and speed. Ino and Hinata would make a better pair then as they are more in tune with one another than they give" explained Temari.

"WHAT?!" asked Ino and Hinata with clear anger of being paired with one another and blushing embarrassed when noticing their twin reaction.

"Please girls…My club is very humble but I think more people would be interested to join if we perform well" said Shizune almost pleadingly with flat cat ears and a swaging tail.

"Blast it…" thought Ino being weak for Shizune's cute/cat tactics.

"Then it's decided" said Temari pushing Hinata next to Ino and kneeling before them to their legs together.

Temari pushed both girls against one another making their breasts collide with one another extracting a surprised girly yelp from them that made several observing males pass out.

And when Temari tied a bit too tightly their legs they moaned in pain making the sandy blonde grin and wonder "Maybe Master would enjoy this…"

**At the Start Line**

A whole 32 teams (convenient) had assembled for the beginning of the race and as expected Naruto was teamed with Sasuke, Shikamaru with Chouji, Kiba with Shino and Ino with Hinata.

"Dobe…I don't want to be sold in an auction so we will win this" stated a determined sounding Sasuke.

"Me neither but you heard the rules, we can't use our special skills so just do it calmly and we should be among the first 16" replied Naruto not caring much about the auction as most of his customers at the store were fairly normal.

Sasuke grinned maliciously and said "They won't do anything unless they catch us"

"Sasuke…" groaned Naruto knowing this race wasn't going to be very normal.

Next to them stood Ino and Hinata who kept trying to keep as much distance from one another as they could but Temari's iron binding kept them close to one another making their chest be a clash of flesh that would drive any sane man over the edge.

"Stay away from me Ino…" complained Hinata with a red face over having her chest rubbed constantly.

"You get rid of that sweater! I am already sweating here" complained Ino with sweat making her clothes transparent.

"Remember Shino, we do this for the skimpy uniforms!" growled a determined and blushing Kiba.

"That is incorrect…we do this for the insect cosplays as to raise awareness of the insect world beauty and superiority to the rest of the planet's fauna…" replied Shino sounding slightly pumped to Kiba who wondered how would those cosplays would come out, perhaps a sexy butterfly?

"Come on Shikamaru! Properly guarded gateways are a must in this Academy! Said Chouji towering over Shikamaru who seemed tired already under the gaze of the pale white sun.

"Forget the race…I want to go under a tree and take a nap…" groaned Shikamaru forgetting about his dream of mandatory naps.

Ten-Ten stepped up dressed in a tight racing queen costume and with a bright smile lifted her wand into the air and bellowed "On your marks! Set! Go!"

Shooting a bright flare into the air all the teams began the race with great enthusiasm…

Naruto and Sasuke started completely out of synch with one another and fell on their faces. Kiba and Shino amazingly started fast but the latter's lack of proper physical condition rendered him exhausted within moments forcing Kiba to drag him along with the power of his lust.

Shikamaru smartly strapped himself to Chouji who thundered forward while Ino and Hinata quickly took the lead to the surprise of everyone and even more to them.

Standing up Sasuke growled at the sight of everyone else getting ahead while Naruto stood up rubbing his forehead.

"Come on dobe! We will get eliminated if we don't step it up!" said Sasuke pulling Naruto to his feet and starting again.

"Wait!" managed to yelp Naruto as they both fell on their faces once again.

"Man, we have to synch up or we won't get even ten paces away from the starting line!" yelled Naruto while the rest of the student body laughed at them.

"Then start following my lead you moron!" snapped Sasuke turning to face Naruto who got up to his face with a stern somewhat angry stare.

Both were about to snap at one another when the speakers produced a whining sound drawing their attentions.

"Dear customers of the Dreams Host Club, please stand acknowledged that all our hosts will be auctioned tomorrow. Our hosts will be under instructions to do anything their one day owner asks of them so be sure to be there and make your dreams come true…right boys?" said Itachi making both contenders shiver and upon breathing out both finally started strong out of the line united in their shared fear of becoming a monster girl's toy for a day…

**With Ino and Hinata**

"That witch! I am going to wring her neck!" growled Ino as she and Hinata were out in the lead with an ease that made her angry.

"W-Why would you do that?" asked Hinata still feeling awkward of having her chest being rubbed by Ino's.

"She is the one who tied us into this! And look we are winning!" barked Ino.

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Hinata honestly wondering from where Ino's anger at Temari does stemmed from.

"What I am saying is that she figured us out better than we! She is totally manipulating us and that makes me fume!" snapped Ino as she and Hinata took the first turn of the main building.

"Oh…but is that a bad thing? She is helping us be with Naruto…" said a blushing Hinata.

"Of course it's bad! What if all this is just a ploy to keep him all to herself?! Besides, do you really want to share? Or be his second or third girl? Where is your pride?"

Hinata processed that and had no other choice but to agree with the blonde succubus but just as she agreed with her she sighed for that was one other thing in which they both matched up perfectly…

"But don't worry, I won't allow that…" began to say Ino as they heard a whistling noise from above and upon turning they saw an oversized bomb looking projectile making their way to them from above.

**With Kiba and Shino**

"Come on man! I can't carry you all the way!" grunted Kiba as by now he was dragging a panting Shino with him and the best pace he could.

"D-Don't worry, I won't falter…All be for the insect cosplays…" panted Shino while sweat streamed down his face.

"At least remove your coat man! You must be boiling in there!" barked Kiba as a loud explosion made them stop in their tracks.

"What the…?" breathed Kiba as the speakers came to life once again.

"Greetings, this is Shion with additional information regarding the race. As a three legged race is a fairly normal event, the level of stress is insufficient to truly test out the limits of the students at the academy" said Shion with a calm voice.

"So that's why the ever helpful Ten-Ten will provide with many youthful surprises on the course to test the mettle and spirit of youth in everyone! Bring it on my esteemed master of the arcane!" interrupted Lee with fire in his voice.

With that information Kiba looked up and above him saw Ten-Ten dressed in a Second World War flying in a miniature plane and grinning as she flicked her wand and made a bomb appear in thin air and begin to drop.

"Oh shit!" said Kiba pulling Shino with him as fast as he could while the bomb dropped behind them throwing them ahead painfully.

**With Chouji and Shikamaru**

"So troublesome…" said Shikamaru as he and Chouji observed from concealment how Kiba and Shino got mauled by Ten-Ten's bombs.

"What do we do Shikamaru?" asked Chouji using a tree branch to cover them from being seen from above.

"There are no trees on the most part of the course and you can bet Ten-Ten hid several traps further ahead…we could try to cut through the building but knowing that girl she probably thought about that too…So troublesome" said Shikamaru sounding annoyed and very unwilling to remain in the race.

"So you don't have a strategy?" asked Chouji.

Shikamaru scratched his head and said "Guess the only way is through dodging…I say we put ourselves behind another teams and let them face the traps first, that way we simply go behind. After all we don't need to come in first but simply be among the top 16"

Chouji snorted at that and said "That won't do Shikamaru! The need of this school for proper gateways is paramount. I can't risk failing to catch up!"

Shikamaru recognized the look in his friend's stare and said "Wait Chouji!"

As he said that Chouji grabbed him and thundered out of the tree's cover and began a heavy jog amidst the bombardment Ten-ten immediately submitted them to.

**With Naruto and Sasuke**

"Seriously?" said Naruto as he and Sasuke observed how the other contenders were being blown away by a quite enthusiastic Ten-Ten from her mock warplane.

"We can do this" said a determined Sasuke clenching his fists and slightly pouring out some of his supernatural abilities.

Naruto was surprised he could feel the almost imperceptible change in Sasuke but still said "No, we will get caught and Itachi will literally sell our butts!"

Sasuke considered ignoring Naruto but knowing how crafty teachers could be at the academy calmed down and said "So what do we do?"

"We could try to make a run for it once Ten-ten finishes one of her runs" said Naruto as a laughing Ten-Ten flew by to attack another team of runners.

"Fine…" growled Sasuke as both teens got up and started jogging looking up trying to spot the dangerous witch.

On their way they passed several teams that Ten-Ten had totaled and though they looked battered none were truly injured…for a monster that is.

"She sure takes her task quite seriously" whispered Naruto fearing "heavenly" retribution.

"Let's hurry dobe…There are several teams ahead" said Sasuke increasing the pace.

"Right…" replied Naruto when the ground began to shake.

Sasuke and Naruto shared a look and began running ahead as the ground cracked and opened beneath them revealing a pool of green slime.

"I seriously doubt any human deals with this on a daily basis!" complained aloud Naruto as he heard two feminine yelps behind him.

Turning around without stopping he saw how a battered Ino and Hinata were holding on to the edge of a slime pool while trying to get out which was difficult given how their legs were tied together.

"Sorry girls…" thought Naruto as next the tree pad ahead of them became alive and branches began to sweep around to randomly hit anything.

"Come on!" complained Naruto as he saw how Kiba was dragging Shino away from the punching trees when a vine coiled around his leg and pulled them back.

Getting through the trees and thinking the worst was behind they came to most unexpected and yet long delayed obstacle when a bunch of guys from other classes and clubs awaited them with sticks, clenched fists and dirty grins.

Naruto and Sasuke stood in front of them and observing the guys it was the blonde who spoke first. "Hey guys, so you are part of the race obstacles?"

One of them opened his shirt to reveal a picture of Hinata framed by a pink heart and said "You two…will taste the fury of our youth! You hogging all the girls in your unfair harem and you having the desires of every other girl this guy doesn't take!"

"For real?" thought Naruto raising his hands to calm down the guys.

"That you are unable to fulfil your desires simply speaks of your limitations and overall weakness. Stand aside for I am perfectly capable of handling everyone here without my powers" said Sasuke making Naruto's mouth to gape at the incredibly stupid thing to say at that moment.

Another guy with Ino on his shirt said "Oh we won't stand in your way, actually we are making a path for you"

At that the guys opened their shirts revealing pictures of Sakura, Temari, Ten-Ten and so on and created a path between them. Then as one brought up markers and cans of spray paint.

"Oh crap…." Thought Naruto as he and Sasuke had no other choice but to advance through the path of humiliation.

"I'll make them pay" growled Sasuke as he followed Naruto into it.

**Several Minutes Later**

Chouji and Shikamaru had been the first to cross the line but where the first looked able to still go strong, Shikamaru was cut, bruised and currently unconscious.

Kiba and Shino were second and currently stood covered in leaves and sticks.

Naruto and Sasuke arrived completely covered in marks questioning their sexual orientation and numerous hues of paint.

Ino and Hinata arrived afterwards and within the 16 top teams though they arrived with their clothes ripped apart as apparently the slime ate away at their clothes. Ten-Ten was quick to take many multiple snap shots which Neji was equally quick to destroy much to her disgrace.

Barely 16 teams made it while others got struck down along the way or were taken for using their abilities to escape Ten-Ten's mad attack. Many pleaded that humans rarely find themselves under such circumstances but if 32 people managed to get through then there was no excuse.

A break was decided to enact repairs to the school grounds and prepare the next event.

"Darling!" said Ino as she threw herself on Naruto with her clothes still largely ripped making the boy blush more than usual.

"I was so worried about you!" said Ino rubbing all she could against the boy knowing well her own looks.

She then looked at the largely stained Naruto and couldn't help but giggle a bit making Naruto whine a bit.

Ino narrowed her eyes and purred "I could wash all those stains from you if you want. I happen to need a bath as well…"

"Ino! That's unfair!" whined Hinata already covered in a new large sweater while Temari and Sakura walked up to meet them.

While Sakura laughed a bit at Naruto's look, Temari simply picked Ino from Naruto and made her stand next to her.

Then with a spell, Temari restored Ino's clothes to normal.

Temari gave then Ino one last look of contempt and turning to Naruto said "Master, we have a slight break…If you wish I shall prepare a bath and help you wash away those stains"

"Hey!" said Ino and Hinata unison over Temari's attempt to get ahead.

Temari barely blinked and said "If Master desires so I can bring Lady Sakura and the other two along…"

That made Naruto, Ino and Hinata blush madly while Sakura didn't seem to mind which made the boy wonder but before anyone could say a word Gaara walked up to him looking a bit nervous.

"Naruto is my team mate…I'll use my sand to scrub the stains from him in no time…" said Gaara trying to sound helpful but his suggested "service" made Naruto and the girls cringe.

Only Temari seemed delighted and with a content blush said "How fortunate Master, Gaara never wanted to do that for me"

That made everyone, included Sasuke, to wonder how much guilt was in Temari over Gaara's strange behavior.

Just as things were getting more and more hectic in the small group of friends the speakers went live and from them came Lee's loud voice saying "Caught your breath yet my youthful classmates?! For we have the next event right up! So please head over to the school's pool!"

"Pool?" asked Naruto and Sakura in unison while the other students wondered what the next event would be like.

**At the pool**

Having learned that the next competition would be at the Academy's Olympic size pool next, all attending students were requested to change into their swimming gears.

In the case of the boys, it was a set of long dark red trousers while for the girls was the cliché school swimsuit with a name tag on the chest, only that for hers it was also dark red.

Curiously though this event was being attended by not only the members of the first year but from the other years for the contenders were peculiarly famous or infamous around the school.

"I can't help but feel like a piece of meat right now…" commented Naruto next to an annoyed Sasuke, a confused Gaara and a suave looking Itachi.

He said this for as they stood before the pool in their swimming trunks dozens of girls were being held back by members of the discipline squad. The girls were also taking pictures and where Naruto and Sasuke avoided them, Itachi didn't lost any time to strike some poses and conning Gaara to do the same.

"Seriously brother…where is your pride as a Vampire?" growled Sasuke with his eyes closed and twitching.

"Oh come on Sasuke, one day you'll be a century old and you'll remember these times with nostalgia" said Itachi winking at the girls.

"I seriously doubt that…" said Itachi opening his eyes and noticing Kin standing by the side of the pool holding a banner saying "Good Luck Sasuke"

Naruto snorted at that and Sasuke turned with the trace of a very thin blush on his face.

"This is so not my style you know?" complained Ino behind the guys as she picked at the tag name on her bust which basically spelled Ino with a heart on the "I"

"I think they are cute…" said Hinata wearing her own with an opened jacket above out of shyness.

"My sisters wore them back in the day…Saori always said that they were the wet dream of many men. Is it because it's a bathing suit?" added Sakura flexing in her swimsuit in less than modest angles.

"I find them quite plain if you ask me. A simple string would be enough in my opinion" finished Temari in her extra tight suit.

"G-Girls…please be more proper…we are the Writing Club after all…" shyly said Miss Shizune trying to hide under her own jacket and apparently scalded at how close was the sparkling waters of the pool.

Naruto and the others on their turn were simply staring at them and couldn't help but blush and turn away before their bodies reacted in way they didn't openly intended.

But to his dismay the girls approached Naruto's group as the event was yet to be announced.

"Hey there Naruto! What do you think? How do I look?" chirped Sakura jumping in front of Naruto who turned at Sakura's voice and was greeted by her supple and harmonious figure that indicated how beautiful a woman she would turn to be in time.

"Y-You look great Sakura! Ha ha ha" said an awkward Naruto trying to focus his sight away from the tempting girl in front of him.

"No fair Sakura. He has to have reference to judge how one looks in this" said Ino placing an arm around Sakura and pressing her next to her body making their chests collide and create quite the view.

"H-Hey!" Said Hinata taking the place next to Sakura with her bust sticking out of her jacket due to its size making Naruto turn to them and nearly pass out for this was too much for his "pure" heart.

But what finished him was a soft whisper by Temari who apparently suggested him to do something in that situation. Naruto after this went weak on his knees and knelt with an imagination saturated with images of pleasure and wickedness.

"Youthful Students! This is Rock Lee! Once again bringing you all to our next event of the day! The Cavalry Battle! And to explain this most exciting event, the lovely Shion! Who is sporting a bathing suit 2 sizes smaller since suits her actual size ran out at the beginning of the semester!..." said Lee before being silenced once again with a crunching sound.

"E-Evening fellow students. As Lee indicated, the following event is the cavalry battle. This event consists of two or three teammates providing an elevated platform with their hands for another teammate to stand and grapple with another team to acquire a head band of an opposite color" began to explain Shion as members of the discipline committee handed out headbands to the teams.

"Since we intend to reduce the number of teams yet again to a half. The teams will only do battle with the other team wearing the same color headband" explained Shion as Naruto sighed in relief upon seeing that Sakura and the others didn't get the same color as he did.

"As always, you are forbidden of using your unique abilities and/or magic of any kind. Good luck!" finished Shion going over to keep pounding on the babbler mouth also known as Rock Lee.

Naruto and his team got the black headband while Sakura and hers got the white one. Sadly though, the other white band was procured to Kiba and the photography club…

While the black headband was given to the Chess club where Chouji rose like a monolith of strength on his own.

"Guess with some luck and skill we can get past him…" said Naruto turning around to meet up with his team but stop on his tracks when a most peculiar sight struck him.

Sasuke was getting into a life-jacket and adjusting a pair of googles on his sharp eyes.

"Huh…Sasuke, do you know how to swim?" asked Naruto feeling a bit embarrassed over his friend.

Sasuke turned to him still looking serious and said "Of course not, I am a Vampire"

"Huh?" replied Naruto honestly surprised by both the fact and the straight face Sasuke used to answer his question.

He then turned around to Sakura who was adjusting a pair of floaters on her arms, thick googles on her eyes and even a snorkel.

The sight of the School's Vampires draw quite a laughter from the attending crowd but neither seemed to be slightly bothered.

Naruto felt at a loss and then a reassuring cool hand on his shoulder made him turn to Itachi who was wearing a doughnut shaped floater around his waist.

"Care to explain?" asked Naruto pointing at the uncaring Vampires.

"Oh yes, we Vampires enjoy a big deal of benefits from our condition. Semi-Eternal life, devilishly good looks, enhanced senses, superhuman strength and whatnot!" said Itachi sounding wise though his look was quite ridiculous.

"But we also suffer from some seriously ridiculous weaknesses. We get burned easily under the sun, extremely allergic to garlic and we can't swim for the life of us. We are pretty much hammers in the water" said Itachi turning his predatory gaze to Shizune who was coaching her girls and couldn't help but feel his gaze on her and tremble a bit.

"But won't that be a problem in this event?" asked Naruto now worried that one of his teammates would be a liability.

"Oh don't worry young Naruto, the pool's water only reaches up to your chest! So go and have fun" said Itachi with a placid smile.

"Man…just when I was starting to get used to all this mayhem…" sighed Naruto approaching his teammates who seemed ready.

"Ok, listen up. Since Sasuke here is no good in the water he will be rider while I and Gaara are the holders" said Naruto making Gaara nod and Sasuke smile somewhat smugly and snort in pride, though that was lost when taking his looks into consideration.

"We are going against Chouji so we will have to be on the lookout for his average strength is already superior to any of us. Moving around to claim Shikamaru's headband is going to be difficult but not impossible. Think you can handle it Sasuke?" asked Naruto to the proud Vampire who to his credit was quite dignified despite looking like a tourist on a boat.

"Of course, the lazy bum won't even see my hand" replied Sasuke adjusting a pair of googles over his otherwise sharp looking eyes.

Naruto sighed and said "Just remember to not use your Vampire skills…"

**With the Girls**

"So we are going against the horny dog…any plans?" said Ino looking over her shoulder to the werewolf who kept directing her and the others less than respectful glances.

"He seems so eager…" whined Hinata trying to hide in her jacket feeling a chill every time the willful boy ogled them.

"We will make him pay for that…" said Temari disgusted with the mutt's lowly intentions.

"But isn't it just Kiba and Shino? Aren't they missing on members?" asked Sakura adjusting her floaters on her body with laughable seriousness.

Just as if waiting for the words to be said two other boys made themselves known. One was tall and unhealthily skinny while the other was short and quite round.

Both boys turned to look upon the girls and adopting cool poses directed their glances square at Ino and Hinata making the girls shiver.

"W-What do they want?" said Hinata jumping behind Sakura while Ino, who was more daring actually hid a little her figure over their leering.

Temari smirked and said "Seems like you two have admirers. Though both are cowards most likely and like such will use this chance to try and cop a feel. So typical of some males in Monster Society"

"Eeep!" yelped Hinata hiding further behind Sakura while Ino siply directed the boys a dirty and very hostile glance.

"Only Naruto gets to touch this…" thought Ino marching back to the girls who were going to plan ahead.

Temari cleared her throat and began "Taking Lady Sakura's overall weakness in water, it befits her to be the rider. As the "chariot" I'll take lead while Ino and Hinata will take the flanks. Our goal will be to strike fast and be gone before they even know what hit them"

Ino and Hinata nodded with enough courage while Sakura looked less confident but still agreed to the plan.

**With Kiba and the Photography Club**

"First than anything, let me thank you guys for joining the club on such a short notice. The other guys at the club quitted over not understanding our source of inspiration" said Kiba addressing his two new friends of whom their names he remembered not.

"Taking pictures in the girls locker room, up their skirts or spraying water on them isn't exactly what they had in mind I am quite certain" said Shino making Kiba feel stabbed with each word.

"What of you?! You took those pictures of the girls playing with the hose!" accused Kiba with a twitching eye.

Shino blushed a bit and replied "I was taking the picture of a rare variety of grave spider, mind you. The girls were in the back, if you zoom on the picture you'll see the intricate work of nature at it's finest…"

Shino droned on while Kiba simply ignored him and said "I am being the rider since our opponent is a Vampire, they aren't much good on the water but are damn strong even if they tune it down. As a werewolf I am naturally swift so taking her headband should be easy. Shino takes point while you two keep me aloft"

The skinny and the round boy nodded at that and as one said "You do remember our deal though, correct?"

"Of course, one I have the headband we will "collapse" and fall on the girls. Then it's "Hang on to anything you find!"" said Kiba already picturing the scene.

The three then started to laugh manically making many spectators to take a considerable distance from them…

**Moments Later**

The teams had entered the water and already things went hectic when Sakura ended upside down in the water despite her countermeasures and was helped straighten up by the others. To their surprise and dread, Kiba and his team were already set and seem in perfect coordination.

On Naruto's side, Sasuke didn't fared exactly better than Sakura, when his face smashed straight on the water's surface eliciting a large "Ouch" from the audience followed by a roaring laughter. Eventually they managed to get into position and faltered when they noticed Chouji's broad monolithic form on the water with Shikamaru barely visible on his back.

One by one the teams got positions and were facing at one another from one end of the pool to the other.

"Now to begin the conflagration our beloved principal, Tsunade Senju! Wearing an outfit selected by the student body last week in the secret voting! Thank you ma'am for firing up our youthful spirits!" bellowed Lee through the speakers.

With that Tsunade climbed to the top of the trampoline where clad in a school bathing suit and with a veing throbbing on the forehead raised a gun while muttering some angry curse words.

"Damn horny brats, and stupid council's ideas to improve student morale…" muttered Tsunade feeling the stares of hundreds of horny teenagers and very likely a sniveling scurry pervert.

"Begin you morons!" shouted Tsunade quickly raising the gun to the air and firing making her bust to giggle and it slowing the beginning of the event.

With that the teams began to race at one another seeking to win the competition and get a step closer to fulfill a wish of their own.

**Writing Club vs Photography Club**

Like a well-oiled machine the Photography Club thundered their way towards the Writing Club with sheer determination in their eyes and a concentration worth the greatest warriors.

On the other hand Ino and Hinata wobbled under Sakura's feet as she tried to settle down and Temari couldn't decide on which direction to start moving for Kiba and his team managed to surprise even her.

"S-Stop moving like that!" complained Sakura shifting her weight from one side to the other as Ino and Hinata wanted to move out of Kiba's team's way in opposite directions.

"They are ours boys!" roared Kiba flexing his fingers as his team slightly veered towards the left of Temari to make a quick pass.

Growling Temari reached for Ino and Hinata's arms behind her and forced them to move just away from Kiba's hands which managed to graze Sakura's hair.

Still, Kiba's team turned unbelievably fast and made a second pass at which point Sakura managed to catch his hands and lock his movements, but due to the lack of a sure footing he had the upper hand soon enough.

"Girls! Hoist me up!" pleaded Sakura as a wild looking Kiba bore on her with heavy snorts as his eyes aimed at her chest.

"Soon! Enough my beloved Ino!" shrieked the skinny guy visibly exerted and sweating more than he should in a pool.

"Eeek!" said Ino making to move back but unable to do so due to Sakura's weight on her hands pinning her in place.

"Hinata is so soft looking!" said the round boy looking worse than his slimmer partner.

"Stay away from me!" shouted Hinata making Sakura start to split her legs farther.

"Focus!" growled Temari managing to pull the girls forwards and break the deadlock with Kiba. Nevertheless the boys relentlessly followed behind.

Taking the brief respite Temari said "Listen girls, these pathetic excuses of males are even beneath my contempt, they are dust pretending to be more than they deserve. You have the privilege of being close to my Master's heart so that means you stand above them by default…however against I may be"

Ino and Hinata took a bit of heart at her words and looking to one another managed to hoist Sakura up in time for her to intercept Kiba once more and this time get the sudden upper hand.

Still Kiba was a sneaky one and to quickly regain his advantage dove his head ahead to try to bury it in Sakura's bosom making the girl recoil and almost fall prey to his clawing hands if not for Temari's quick withdrawal.

Kiba's team came one again at the offensive, and once more locked in combat with Ino and Hinata growing sturdier against the creepy staring of the creepy boys.

"Hoist Lady Sakura higher!" said Temari as she observed Kiba's chariot looking for a weakness.

Kiba's chariot couldn't be worse for they were clearly on the verge of exhaustion already but it was not physical endurance that kept them going but pure unbridled lust. Though in Shino's case was a different desire though not so far away in his own way.

"Damn! This isn't going to end well if I don't pull a rug from under them…" thought Temari as she felt Sakura starting to be dominated again by Kiba.

Knowing what must be done to achieve victory, Temari sighed and whispered "Sorry…"

With that she blew two small gusts of wind out of her mouth and they quickly spun behind her slightly cutting at the front of Ino and Hinata's bathing suits which with the pressure of their assets ripped making a gap that unleashed a series of lightning fast events.

The ripping noise made both the girls and the boys turn their attention to the source making the boys go slack as they stared at the unfolding show. The girls in turn raised their hands up to stop the fabric from revealing its secrets propelling Sakura up.

Sakura didn't lost her focus and was able to unlock hands with Kiba who was staring down and removed his headband in a swift motion. Only to be struck by Sakura's knee as she was sent flying back into the water.

Kiba fell on his peers and all went into the water defeated in rule but not in spirit for a most formidable favor had been done to them and no male present could fault them in their glorious demise of the day's competition.

"Victory is victory I guess…" thought Temari as Ino and Hinata glared angrily at her and Sakura flailed around as she once again managed to be upside down in the water despite her floaters…

**Host Club vs Chess Club**

Naruto and Gaara had quickly advanced with Sasuke standing confidently on their hands but upon coming in front of Chouji were presented with a dilemma. Chouji was quite broad and his ample torso hid Shikamaru from sight quite well.

Shikamaru in turn resembled a lizard stuck on Chouji's back as the white sun came down on him without any protection. Still his apparent weakness made Naruto and his team weary for it could be a clever trick to make them attack without consideration.

"Please hand over your headband. Without powers you really don't stand much of a chance" kindly asked Chouji with a slight patronizing tone hidden in his words.

Naruto frowned and led the team to one side or another, sadly Chouji's massive form turned too quickly for them to do anything substantial.

"Ideas?" asked Naruto already guessing what his peers would say.

"You could root him under the water…" said Sasuke.

"I could clog his throat with some sand…" said Gaara sending a chill down Naruto's back.

"Useful, life friendly ideas?" asked Naruto twitching an eyebrow.

"Maybe I could bribe him?" asked Sasuke not feeling embarrassed to use his wealth.

"Seriously guys! Think of something!" said Naruto when the three of them heard a splash.

Turning to the source of the noise they saw Shikamaru floating towards them apparently wasted due to the heavy light exposition with a stupefied Chouji watching in disbelief.

Leaning down Sasuke simply took the headband and kicked Shikamaru away as many males who wanted the host club to fail started to throw different stuff at him.

"That was lame…" thought Naruto.

With that the first two events of the day came to an end and soon the last three would come to determine the lucky winner of a wish.

**AN: And that's it!**

**Boy it took me nine months to update this one.**

**Now many of you would like to wring my neck over the long delay but to be honest I fell in a huge slump of inspiration due to not knowing where to take this story to. Though I managed to write that Halloween special.**

**Now I am back with a clear picture of where and how to end this thing once and for all as I want to finally start writing new material. But please understand that I still have another project (Sengoku Naruto) and a job that takes a lot of my day.**

**Hope you can forgive this lowly author and have patience for I don't think I'll be able to update much faster than once or twice a month.**

**Next chapter will see the conclusion of these events of a sports festival. I wanted to have them in a single chapter but it got too long and didn't want you all to get bored reading.**

**See you soon!**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**


	31. Monster Sports 2

**Chapter 31: Monster Sports 2**

"Welcome back fellow students! After two exciting events we are down to the best 8 clubs of the first year in our beloved academy!" shouted Lee through the speakers making many cringe over the noise.

"Our firs events made us see great examples of youthfulness through tears, sweat and blood with great excitement! Say my esteemed Shion, do you have any words for our remaining competitors?" said Lee giving Shion a moment.

"I-Indeed, so far we have seen quite a neat demonstration of skill and teamwork. Now we move to the track field where our remaining events will take place" said Shion much calmer than her partner.

"Oh! And what exciting event awaits our classmates?!" excitedly asked Lee.

"Well, the third event of this tournament is the…Human relay race? Did I read that right?" wondered Shion obviously puzzled with the strange name for a fairly normal event.

"Indeed you read it right Shion, according to our beloved teachers this is not your regular run of the mill relay race. It consists on successfully clearing relay stations where students will be challenged to behave like an ordinary human in different everyday situations. But beware for as the race goes on the challenges become trickier and harder to figure out" replied Lee with enthusiasm.

"R-Right…Well I guess that this is quite a challenge for students here who in larger or smaller measures need to prove they can function in human society…What kind of situations do you imagine they will face Lee?" asked Shion not sounding very comfortable with the idea of the event.

"One fine example would be the number of laps around the school grounds required to be worthy enough to ask the lovely Sakura out in a date or perhaps the number of squats required to get her parents' approval!" said Lee making everyone listening wonder who needed more integration training.

"Forget that I asked…the first 4 teams to finish the course will win the right to be in the semifinals" groaned Shion.

"Well I shouldn't have much of an issue on this one but…" thought Naruto as he turned to look at his teammates.

Sasuke had his arms crossed in a dignified position while Gaara stared intensely at an insect that was about to devour another.

"They must have some measure of common sense right?" thought Naruto as his sight landed on Sakura's team which to his relief wasn't doing much better.

Sakura looked pumped while Ino kept sending him sultry looks with Hinata nagging her and Temari simply gave him this disturbing smiles.

"Guess it will be a neck to neck competition…" sighed Naruto as he went to huddle up with Itachi.

"Seeing that we have only 3 members and the race consists of 4 stages to be cleared I propose that Naruto be the first and last competitor" said Itachi.

That seemed to irk Sasuke who said "Why him? I can figure any situation better than any human"

"Guess that solving things like a human is what they expect of the race…" commented Gaara making Sasuke glare at him and Naruto chuckle over the witty response.

"What kind of situations do you think we will face Itachi?" asked Naruto getting past his laughter.

"Any kind I guess, from going to the drug store to paying taxes. It's quite random but fairly normal and everyday like" replied Itachi sounding not very confident himself for the array of possibility was quite vast.

"But don't worry Naruto, all you need to remember is that your rears have a price tag if you lose" said Itachi giving them a warm smile and thumbs up.

Naruto laughed awkwardly at how good hearted Itachi said stuff like that though it mean being auctioned like a steed.

With Sakura's Team

"W-Who wants to start?" asked Shizune calling her girls to attention.

"Me!" almost shouted Sakura making Ino and Hinata worry over how she would tackle an everyday situation.

"I volunteer. I have been around the world for a long time so I can give us a fairly good adavantage and rely some word of what the others might face" said Temari with crossed arms.

"T-That would be wonderful Temari!" said Hinata thanking the sandy blonde for her generosity to be first.

"I don't know how tackling everyday situations should be that hard, didn't we all lived in the human world until we entered this academy?" commented Ino not even considering this race more than an over cumbering test.

"D-Don't be so careless Ino…Everyday life can present you with unexpected challenges like resisting the urge to scratch carpets at stores of pouncing on the light's reflection of a watch" said Shizune looking serious and earning Ino's exasperated annoyed look.

"Then it's decided. I'll go first, Ino second, Hinata third and Sakura for last. That way we can have an ample enough starting distance from the others and give them enough time to figure out their own hurdles" said Temari making the others nod.

**Moments Later**

The remaining teams of the competition formed up at their stations while the first contenders stood on the starting line flexing and more than anything, wondering about what they may face in the tents straight ahead of them.

According to Miss Kurenai, who placed them there, they would ensnare everyone within with an illusion spell that wouldn't break until the situation presented to them was successfully resolved in a human way. Otherwise they would repeat it until done or the race was over.

Walking up to him Temari gave him a quick smile and said "Master, I sense the magic ahead is quite mischievous so be careful and remain calm"

"Oh…ok, thanks Temari…good luck!" said Naruto smiling at the devious witch who blushed a bit and bended over to take her starting position with the other runners.

Naruto stared at her form before shaking his head and taking his position staring straight at the first tent which was pitch black inside and with the promise of yet more strange things to happen.

Anko took her whip and cracking it against the floor yelled "Run you little morons!"

With that Naruto rushed straight into his first obstacle and almost instantly the darkness was illuminated by a blinding white light while he felt his body become light as a feather.

Opening his eyes a second after he found himself riding shotgun in a large bus that was racing through car packed streets with a loud siren wailing on top of it.

Taking into his immediate surroundings he found himself dressed in thick garments and within a Fire Fighting vehicle that on the next turn came upon a large apartment building on fire surrounded by emergency services and many onlookers.

The man next to him stopped the bus and yelling orders, Naruto found himself obeying them without a question and going through the motions as if this was drilled into him for years.

Moments after stepping from the bus the man gave orders for the fire fighters to enter the building and clear it of any stragglers as they tried to put down the flames. So nodding and placing masks over them they charged into the building and started to look for survivors.

Still going through the motions as if his own, he alongside two other fire fighters went from one apartment to the next looking for survivors as apparently the fire grew fiercer by the second.

Reaching the last apartment of the building they managed to find a small child but just before they reached it the roof collapsed and his two partners became trapped under a burning wooden beam.

Almost instinctively Naruto stretched out his arm and he could feel the surge of energies going through his body in order to remove the beam from them but just as the first flickers of light danced on his arm he stopped.

"I-I can't do that…if I do they'll tell and monster society will be exposed…I can't save them…" thought Naruto growing weak on his knees as the fire began to consume the apartment and his partners told him to flee with the child.

Gritting his teeth Naruto picked up the child and ran out of the apartment as the building began to collapse around him…

**With Temari**

"I am sorry sir but you filled the 2-B incorrectly and you are still missing the form 3-C from treasury on the floor above" said Temari with an even voice to a seething angry middle aged man in front of her.

"But treasury has already left for the day and this is the third time I make a line to get my license!" growled the man slightly rising his voice.

Temari didn't show any emotion before the man's words and said "Then please come back tomorrow sir, and properly submit your forms"

The man made to shout a curse and keeping his rage in check said with contained violence "Can't you receive this form for now and let me submit the rest tomorrow?"

Temari made a faint almost invisible smile and said "Sorry sir, I can't oversee this. Either you do it correctly or you don't do it at all"

The man exploded at this and before he could do or say something Temari sprayed him with pepper spray making the man tumble back and fall squirming in pain.

"Security…" said Temari as two guards took the screaming man away.

Temari looked down at the form the man tried to submit and upon inspection one would notice that his only mistake was to fail in marking a single slot on the paper. Something that could have been done right there in front of her…

Temari smiled with pleasure and called for the next citizen to step forward…

**At the Race**

Naruto came out of the tent somewhat confused and feeling quite guilty but seeing that somehow he managed to get through ran ahead and gave Gaara a touch on the shoulder sending him into the tent ahead.

"Man that was tough!" said Naruto reminding himself that it was all an illusion.

As he said this Temari came out of the tent looking as if she had a wonderful experience in there and was thata blush on her face?

"Guess she got it easy…" thought Naruto as he saw the witch tag Ino and then smile quite wickedly.

"Easy for her that is…" corrected Naruto in his mind.

**With Gaara**

Gaara blinked as his eyes got used to the light and he found himself in front of a class room filled with tough looking teenagers.

Taking a closer inspection to the classroom he saw that it was a in a poor shape and this was probably one of those schools with little funding a lots of problem kids. He knew this for these were the kind of places Temari always warned him to never approach and he could see why.

One of the kids three a spit ball at him making him dodge and almost immediately feel the need to retaliate with deadly force by very likely imprisoning the kid in sand and either crush him or choke him.

Still remembering that this was an illusion he stared at himself and saw himself dressed differently and was slightly taller.

"So I am the teacher…good…" thought Gaara with a creepy smile drawing over his face.

"Hey teach, what's with the tattoo on the forehead?! Lost a bet?" teased an over tanned girl with bright blonde hair.

Gaara seemed unfazed as all the students laughed loudly at him and with a gentle yet disturbing smile said "This simply symbolizes me brimming love for humanity…"

At that they all laughed at him even louder and waiting for them to quiet down a bit he said "My love for humanity to be at peace…"

The students were about to laugh again when upon seeing Gaara's eyes they went utterly silent for something in them was terribly wrong.

Walking to the door Gaara placed the lock and said "Say kids, who wants to be the first to start the lesson?"

The students shuddered at his expression and simply nodded going for their textbooks…and a way out of there…

**With Ino**

"Where am I" wondered Ino as her eyes got used to the little light in the place where she was and surprised at the echo of her voice around her.

"Good morning Sister Ino, how are you today on this glorious morning?" said Naruto from behind Ino making the girl twirl around and become surprised to see an older and very handsome Naruto standing there with a black shirt.

"D-Darling!" said Ino throwing herself in his arms making Naruto stumble back quite surprised.

"Woah, calm down Sister, I know today is a big day but we must remain proper. There's a lot to do today as well" said Naruto awkwardly removing Ino from him.

"Sister?" thought Ino suddenly and feeling overdressed, checked herself out and noticed that she was covered from head to toes with thick fabrics in different layers of robes and even her head was covered by a fabric.

She noticed a rosary in her hand and inspecting the place she was, finally noticed that it was the inside of a stone church.

"Oh no…" thought Ino turning to look at Naruto and though he looked slightly older, gloriously handsome and kind hearted as always he had the one thing she dreaded most around his neck. A white priest collar.

"NOOOOO!" thought Ino and upon noticing that she was a nun she practically fainted away.

After that the day went on with Ino doing a lot of cleaning, dusting, brushing and praying away while Naruto went on with his lectures, the ceremonies, mass and greeting the attendants.

She bit her lip as many middle aged women flirted with the young priest and she could do nothing about it.

Still night came and once the doors of the church were closed she was finally alone with Naruto having a humble dinner in a side house.

She so desperately wanted to rip her habits and jump Naruto on this golden opportunity but seeing how serene and satisfied he was, was good enough for her.

"At least I am with him…" sighed Ino as she ate away her humble meal and endured the burning in her loins.

**At the Race**

Gaara came out and walking slowly to Sasuke's anger, tagged him and simply stared at everyone cheering them on.

"Guess there are more ways to inflict pain than actually using sand…" thought a content Gaara over memory of his disciplined class.

A second later Ino came out looking like a feral cat and tagging Hinata to move on searched for Naruto but not being able to find him simply crumbled to the ground where she would simply whimper while her legs rubbed together.

**With Sasuke**

Quickly getting through the light, things became clear and he almost gasped at the harsh glare of the Sun but strangely he didn't feel his skin getting burned without a proper protection.

"Snap out of it private!" suddenly shouted behind him a very annoying voice.

Sasuke turned slowly with a very deep frown and was greeted by the strange but always serious eyes of Rock Lee.

"What did you call me?" asked Sasuke in a very menacing tone not used to be treated in such a way.

Lee frowned and disappearing from Sasuke's line of sight got to the ground and spinning delivered a sweeping kick that dropped the vampire flat on his back lifting a thin cloud of dust.

Sasuke blinked not believing Lee's behavior and as said youth stood over him, he finally understood where he was.

Lee was dressed in the olive green fatigues of a drill sergeant with medals and badges and crowned with the customary hat.

"So I am a soldier…what a drag" thought Sasuke standing up only to be dropped again.

"What do we say when we disrespect your superiors?!" demanded Lee crackling his knuckles.

Sasuke had to drown the urge to strike Lee down and rip his throat out but remembering the race and not wanting Naruto to gloat that he could come through his stage of the race said "Sir…Iam very sorry Sir!"

Lee nodded with a smirk and said "Good, but words alone are quite empty! Up and about Private Uchiha, we are running ten clicks around the base!"

"Easy…" thought Sasuke with a smirk trusting his vampire physique to carry through the rather plain stage with ease.

Then as soon as he took the first step he felt something different about him for his usual strength was gone from his body and instead he felt this was going to be beyond his capabilities.

"You are a very special case Private Uchiha, by all means you should have been rejected the second you stepped into this base but I always root for the underachievers to come through so I called in some favors! We are making out of you the pride of this unit!" said Lee with his usual enthusiasm.

Sasuke then turned to look at his image reflected on the windows of a side office and there he almost screamed for his visage was not that of a proud and admittedly arrogant vampire. But that of a scrawny ill looking pale human.

And to top it off his glorious mane of jet black hair was replaced with a fading buzz cut that showed his white scalp.

"A situation as a skinny human?! But this is supposed to endure as a vampire!" furiously thought Sasuke trying to keep up with Lee's barks to step it on.

Sasuke bit his tongue and actually felt his elongated canines and it hit him…

"This is sacred ground!" thought Sasuke aloud.

"Indeed it is private, you have keen senses! This is the very ground where Priests cleansed their souls and bodies to fight evil spirits. Of course, it is only proper that those for justice and our beloved citizens honor the warriors of old with youthful effort!" barked Lee stepping on Sasuke's heels.

"I am killing someone for this!" thought Sasuke as his vampire skills had been diminished even lower than those of a regular human.

He would never know that Itachi had bribed Kurenai to ensure that his illusion be one where he wouldn't be able to cheat at all, even if he wanted to…

**With Hinata**

Hinata opened her eyes and saw that a lot of people were watching her with surprise that was slowly turning to fear.

"Huh? What's going on? Why are they scared?" thought Hinata cocking her head to a side and feeling that her face was covered with a tight fitting fabric.

As she rose her hands to her face she noticed that she was carrying something quite heavy and looking at it realized that it was an assault rifle of Russian design.

She almost dropped the rifle when a hand on her shoulder drew her attention to another masked person.

"Hurry boss, what do we do now?" said the assailant aiming his rifle to the people who ducked to avoid in the line of fire.

"W-What?!" said Hinata aiming her dreadful rifle to the ceiling hefting its weight and accidentally firing.

The other man seemed to take it as a queue and said "Alright everybody! Get on the floor now, shut up and don't move!"

"I-I am robbing a bank?!" thought Hinata panicking badly but another broad hand on her shoulder called her to attention and she quickly recognized Naruto's eyes behind the mask.

"Come on honey, we have to be fast!" said Naruto flashing her a wide somewhat perverse grin.

Hinata went crimson at that and oddly felt hot thinking "H-H-Honey?!"

Naruto winked at her and went at the counters to take control of the employees.

Taking a deep breath Hinata thought "O-Ok, so I am a criminal…a violent one at that and I am currently robbing these poor people…but Naruto called me honey! That means we are a couple! And that means we…eep!"

"Hurry honey!" shouted Naruto making her snap.

"Y-Yes!" said Hinata trying to figure out how a criminal would behave and so she moved trying her best not to fire her rifle again and walking clumsily towards where Naruto was.

Naruto grinned at her and said "So this is your show, what do we do?"

Hinata nodded a bit too seriously and remembering the few movies he saw about such situations said "O-Ok…so ummm, the Vault! Yes the Vault!"

Naruto nodded and rounding on the hostage said "Very well, where's the manager?!"

Hinata was slightly pushed back by Naruto and accidentally fired the rifle again making a single man stand up from the strewn hostages.

"Good one honey!" said Naruto with a wink as he beckoned the manager to get there.

Naruto pushed the manager ahead and addressing Hinata said "Ok, take care of the vault while I and the guys deal with the hostages, call me when the it's open"

"B-But!" began to say Hinata but Naruto marched on leaving her with a terrified manager to open the vault.

The manager moved too scare to noticed that Hinata was freaking out and so the Snow Woman followed him not entirely certain of what to do.

As they walked Hinata managed to calm down a bit and remembering this was a situation where she might call upon her powers at one moment or another tested them and actually felt the ice forming at her concealed finger tips.

"Ok, so far so good I guess…." Thought Hinata as she stumbled on the manager who had stopped and scrambled to aim the rifle at him this time removing the finger from the oddly sensitive trigger.

"Miss? We are here…" said the manager.

Mustering all the "mean" she could Hinata frowned and said "T-Then o-open it!...please…"

The manager blinked and frowning said "Listen missy, the other guys are dangerous enough but I can tell you are a sweetheart. Drop your gun and let me activate the alarm, I'll be sure to put up a good word for you!"

Hinata blinked at the man's proposal and it sounded like the most decent and righteous thing to do and she actually thought this would be how a normal human would behave but just as she thought that she remembered the clear affection Naruto had for her and steeling herself delivered a kick to the man's privates.

The man doubled up and almost immediately Hinata went to his help but stopping she aimed the rifle again at the man and with tons of regret said "L-Listen old man! I-If you d-don't want me to fill you with l-leather, you'll open that vault in the next 30 seconds!"

Hinata wanted to cry but the manager quickly complied cursing himself for thinking Hinata a sweet flower and with his every curse made the girl wince for they were quite colorful.

Soon enough she and her cronies emptied the vault leaving a lot of tied up hostages behind but just as they did the enraged manager activated the alarms and being this a small town the police was quick on the response.

Now being chased by four police cars and very likely more on the way she was given the task to drive them off while Naruto skilfully drove their 4x4 SUV through a highway.

Here Hinata saw that she could simply ice the road and make the police cars spin out of control but knowing better than to use her powers, she simply began to whimper as she stuck her frame through the window and began firing her rifle wildly…

**At the Race**

Hinata came out first of her tent made a mess of tears and wailing "I am not a bad person!" with the image of a Police car flying through the air and feeling elated when Naruto praised her for it.

She tagged Sakura who rushed without hesitation to her tent while she crumbled to the ground where she continued crying her guilt out.

Sasuke came afterwards looking genuinely tired but more than anything furious feeling quite murderous making everyone what kind of human situation could drive a Vampire into such fury.

Sasuke tagged Naruto and when he was about to ask if he was alright the Vampire simply pushed him forward as he turned to focus on the cheery looking Lee by his stall with his mic in front of him.

Noticing Sasuke's stare, Lee simply flashed him a dashing smile and a thumb up making the Vampire's anger flare up.

**With Naruto**

The light dimmed and he found himself staring at a plate with eggs and bacon, a side one with fruit and a glass of juice.

Looking down at himself he noticed an expensive light blue shirt and an orange tie with swirl patterns on it.

He looked a bit older but otherwise he seemed to be doing fine for the table was quite large and the house larger still and quite luxurious.

"Well, this doesn't look so bad. Wonder how I'll be using my powers?" wondered Naruto digging in the fake food before him but it still tasted great.

"Hurry Naruto or you will miss work!" a female voice called from the kitchen and though it was familiar he couldn't point it at first.

As if in queue stepped out of it Sakura holding a bowl of cereal and looking a few years older than her current self and with a longer mane of hair she looked simply wondrous.

Naruto blushed as Sakura sat next to him and smiling got to eat her breakfast slowly.

A shine on Sakura's hand drew his attention and there saw a golden ring and upon turning to his own hand saw a matching one there.

"M-M-Married?!" thought Naruto going crimson.

Sakura looked at him and said "Are you alright? You look a little bothered"

"N-Not at all! I feel great!" laughed Naruto calming down and quite starting to enjoy this illusion of playing house.

"Good!" said Sakura smiling and going back to her bowl.

"Man! I am married to Sakura! And that means we probably did this and that! Oh boy, this isn't so bad… though I can't help but wonder at what happened with the other girls?" thought Naruto thinking of the other girls.

Just as if summoned by his thoughts, his phone rang in his pocket and upon checking it he saw the name Ino Y. on the screen.

Answering Naruto said "Ino?"

"Hi Darling! Just wondering if you liked black or purple for today?" chirped Ino on the other side with mischief in her voice.

"Black or purple?" asked Naruto genuinely confused.

Ino laughed on the phone and said "Oh, you tease! You know, black or purple lingerie? Not that it matters once I am on your desk with you ravishing me!"

"W-What?" asked Naruto feeling a cold dreadful chill going down his spine.

Ino laughed again and said "Oh, alright I'll make it a surprise then. Don't be late though, it speaks ill of a boss when he arrives later than his assistant"

Ino hanged up and Naruto barely managed to put his phone on the table as he thought "I-I am a cheater?! What the hell?!"

Not having time to consider Ino's words his phone rang again and this time he saw Hinata H. on the screen.

Dreading what she may say next he answered "H-Hello?"

"H-Hey Naruto, how are you?" asked Hinata in her soft voice.

Not hearing anything outrageous from her, Naruto managed to calm down and said "Doing great I guess…"

"That's good. Will you be busy at lunch?" asked Hinata making Naruto wonder if he would, given Ino's plans for him.

"I don't think so…" replied Naruto deciding to escape from the blonde's clutches.

"G-Good! Then please pick up Hinabi from the school and leave her at my parent's!" said Hinata sounding all too sweet.

"W-Who?" asked Naruto feeling his blood leaving his face.

Hinata giggled and said "Our daughter you silly!"

Naruto couldn't say that at that and said "Sure…I guess"

"Great! Can't wait to see you tonight for our anniversary!" said Hinata hanging up.

"A-Anniversary?!" thought Naruto with a panic as Sakura picked up her bowl and walked to the kitchen smiling to him.

Putting the phone in his pocket he produced a silver ring and engraved within it he saw his name and that of Hinata's.

"I am a two timer?! A secret family?!" almost shouted Naruto feeling dizzy.

"Are you unwell Master?" asked a stern female voice from behind Naruto making him almost have a heart attack.

Turning around he saw Temari dressed in a rather ridiculous French maid uniform.

"O-Oh…It's you Temari…" said Naruto not wanting to know what sort of relationship he had with the sandy blonde.

"Are you finishing your breakfast Master?" asked Temari with a cold tone and grass green eyes that flashed nothing but strict professionalism.

Naruto turned to look at his breakfast and seeing it cold he shook his head and said "No, I lost my appetite"

"Very well Master, do you wish me to pack you something light to eat later?" asked Temari picking the dishes.

"Yes please, it's going to be a long day…" said Naruto rubbing his temples trying to figure out what the last challenge demanded from him.

Going through the motions and feeling terribly ashamed at saying his farewells to Sakura he received a paper bag with his lunch in it but the weight felt awkward.

Looking at Temari and not reading anything on her face he opened the bag and along with a sandwich and a bottle of juice, he noticed a small black remote controller.

Picking it up and taking it he saw it had three options and pulsing the first he noticed that Temari shifted a bit.

Seeing that nothing else happened he pulsed the second option and this time Temari yelped a bit.

Slowly realizing what was going on, Naruto pulsed the third option by accident and this time Temari moaned quickly covering her mouth as her legs rubbed together.

With Sakura already gone back to the house Temari looked up to her Master and said "If you wish I can endure it all day until you come back…"

Naruto dropped the controller and thinking on the horrible person he was he thought of simply confessing to Sakura and accepting his punishment but right on time Sakura came back skipping to him with a camera and pecking him on the nose said "Don't forget to take plenty of pictures! Oh and say hi to the girls from my part! I'll be sure to play aplenty with Temari here, until you return!"

"W-What?" thought Naruto in disbelief and upon turning on the camera and cheking the photos in it he felt all his sanity fly away upon seeing every imaginable perversion with Sakura and the other girls being carried out in them.

Naruto started to laugh manically and with that the illusion was over.

Naruto came walking like a zombie from the tent and noticing he was back at the Academy he realized that a normal human being would have gone insane with such a life.

"They shouldn't pull those kind of illusions on minors…" sighed Naruto crossing the finishing line feeling his spirit spent.

Turning around he saw Sakura sprint out of her tent and cross the line at top speed.

"Sakura?" thought Naruto as he managed to noticed a tiny blush on her face.

Eventually the competition ended and to the surprise of many only the Writing Club and the Dream Host Club managed to finish as the others failed to cross their hurdles. As such the semifinals got skipped to the disappointment of many and the grand final was to be held at last.

The last match was to happen until nightfall for the proper atmosphere to settle and during this time Naruto took the chance to look for Sakura who looked quite stressed after her final hurdle on the relay race.

Being helped by Temari he eventually found her in their empty classroom.

Sakura was sitting by herself on her desk but was unmoving and Naruto walked wearily to her saying "Hey Sakura…are you alright?"

Looking surprised, Sakura looked up still with a blush on her face and said "Oh, hi Naruto! What are you doing here?"

Naruto laughed a bit and said "I could ask the same, we didn't had class today"

Sakura blushed a bit and hiding her face said "Oh, right, I was…thinking"

"Of what?" asked Naruto sitting in front of her on his own desk.

"That last challenge I faced…" said Sakura making Naruto nod in understating given his own perturbing experience in it and his oath to figure out if Ten-Ten had anything to do it with it.

"Was it nasty?" asked Naruto thinking he could support her in case it was.

"What? No! It was wonderful!" said Sakura making Naruto almost fall from his chair and curse a bit at her luck.

"Then why are you so upset?" asked Naruto now quite intrigued by Sakura's challenge.

"I am not upset…I am just, overwhelmed I guess" said Sakura avoiding his gaze.

"Wow, must have been quite an easy one then" said Naruto making Sakura shake her head in denial.

"It was… very hard and terrifying but at the end it was just wonderful" said Sakura above a whisper.

"What it was?" asked Naruto getting closer to Sakura half smiling wanting to know.

"Promise not to tell anyone…" said Sakura looking shy and a bit vulnerable.

Naruto nodded getting serious for it seemed to be quite intimate what Sakura experienced.

Sakura blushed madly and gulping loudly she squeaked "I was challenged to be a mommy!"

Naruto blinked and at that Sakura pushed him aside easily and ran out of the classroom leaving a trampled and quite baffled Naruto behind.

Still he managed to smile for Sakura and was swift to follow after to face the last challenge.

**At Nightfall**

"Good Evening! Crescent Moon Academy!" yelled Lee at the top of his lungs through the speakers making everyone cover their ears.

"What a day have we faced youthful ladies and gentlemen! We have seen sweat, blood and tears fall today but at long last we have our two final contenders!" continued to yell Lee.

"On the one side are the school's heartthrobs! The Dreams Host Club! With the ever dependable Naruto, the stoic Sasuke and the cute Gaara!" said Lee making Gaara want to strangle him with his sand.

"And on the other side we have the school's mistresses of the written words! With the lovely Sakura and her friends! The Writing Club!" said Lee making Ino and Hinata yell in protest while Temari didn't seem to mind.

Before Lee could go on a tirade of praises for Sakura, Shion removed him from the mic and said "Evening classmates, Shion here, at long last we are down to our final event. Due to the other teams failing to finish the relay race, we moved on directly to the final round which will see a victor and their wish, if reasonable, be made true"

Everyone roared at that once they were done Shion continued "For our final event, as you all might expect, both teams will face on another in one last challenge that won't require strength or skill but rather a cunning mind and swift thinking"

"The last event is called Keep your Cool, and it consists on the contenders facing one another and trying to make the other lose her or his composure through actions or words. As always one can't use their inherent skills as monsters or spells as magicians. The purpose here is to endure stressful situations without resorting to your gifts" explained Shion.

"Oh like how you always scrounged up your nose when you wanted something from mister Gai?" added Lee making Shion yelp and then soundly beat him with something heavy.

"In any case, when a contender manages the other to lose it, then he stays and faces the next. The first team to make the other fail completely wins!" said Shion making everyone roar their approval next.

As she finished saying this words, in the middle of the field a stage had been set and on it and in the center two chairs were placed facing one another. The other contenders were going to be closed off in sound proof box like rooms and would be freed upon their turn was up.

"Ok team, so who wants to go first?" asked Itachi clapping rather excitedly.

Sasuke snorted and knowing who his contenders would be said "I'll go, I am proof against anything they can send me unlike a certain dobe"

"Hey…" mildly protested Naruto knowing he was somewhat right.

"Mmm, is that right? What say you Gaara?" asked Itachi the red headed boy.

"Whatever, if needed I can handle Temari…I think" said Gaara.

"Good, then the order will be Sasuke first, Gaara second and if all fails, Naruto as third. Let's do our best guys…or else" said Itachi making the guys shiver a bit.

**With the Writing Club**

"O-ok girls, we have to think carefully of how to deal with Itachi's team. They may be good…kids but their leader is quite devious" said Shizune trying to take some leadership in her team though the girls didn't paid him any mind.

"Well being the born seductress I think I am most suited to start this, right?" said Ino a bit smugly confident in her skills as a succubus.

"B-But you can't use your skills…" countered Hinata.

"I can always use these!" said Ino pushing her breasts together and making Hinata blush.

"You both seem to forget who we are facing here" commented Temari nodding to the boys who were huddled deciding their own strategy.

"Gaara is…still improving his social skills and his interactions aren't what you may call normal…yet" commented Temari feeling a bit sad for Gaara.

"Sasuke is so proud and arrogant that nothing short of a Vampire of higher status would move him" continued Temari making Sakura nod her approval of her assessment.

"And Naruto?" asked Sakura.

Temari sighed with some exasperation and said "Master is quite clumsy, oblivious and something of a prude"

Ino and Hinata nodded somewhat saddened with those truths.

"So if we want to get him we should do and say unexpected things to throw him off balance" advised Temari making the others wonder if that would work.

Nodding their agreement the girls decided to have Temari to be first as to begin strong since she was apparently the most cunning of them all. Ino would go second, Hinata third and Sakura as the closer.

As they moved Sakura asked "If this is a sports festival…how is this a sport?"

That made them all blink in acknowledgment and actually wonder about the day's whole subject.

**At the Stage**

Naruto and Sakura's teams were placed in the soundproof booths while Temari and Sasuke took their places in front of one another on simple chairs.

Both youngsters looked at one another with open hostility but remaining quiet for they were holding back their best game for the coming event.

Walking to the stage dressed again in her bloomers, Principal Senju coughed angrily and said "Very well you kids, thank the ancestors this is almost over, we shall begin now. The first to effectively upset the other party beyond the accepted human behavior will win"

"To judge this we have brought teachers Kakashi Hatake, Anko Mitarashi and Kurenai Yuhi" said Tsunade as the judges stood each clad as students in gym wear and waved feeling a bit embarrassed.

With that Tsunade turned and stretching her shirt down said "You may begin, and remember no tricks"

Temari and Sasuke then looked at one another intensely but pronounced no words until the sandy blonde bent on her seat and slowly removed her shoes and socks. She then crossed her legs and simply said "Go ahead"

Sasuke's eyes went wide and blinking in confusion asked "What?"

"Go ahead, I see you are dying to do it" said Temari even managing to puzzle the judges.

Sasuke frowned and asked "What am I dying to do?"

"Lick my feet of course" replied Temari without losing her serious composure.

Sasuke's left eyebrow twitched and said "I don't want to lick your feet…"

Temari looked exasperated and said "Fine, you can also suck my toes but only this time"

Sasuke was losing it quickly and said "I don't want to suck your toes either…"

Temari frowned at this and said "Are you a difficult one? Fine, I'll step on you with my heels but this is the only time"

That was it and standing Sasuke said "Do you have any idea who you are speaking to?! I'll wring your neck and…"

But he was interrupted by a bong sounded by Ten-Ten on the judges' request who all held signs with a large "X"

"What?! But her speech was that of a lunatic! No human would do those things!" claimed Sasuke quite oblivious of humanity.

"Wrong there boy, plenty of guys actually dig that stuff!" said Anko with a grin.

"Indeed, it's quite the fantasy for many couples" complimented Kakashi with a sage look about him.

Blushing Kurenai said "Besides, you losing your composure and claiming superiority wasn't a very human like response. A normal person would have simply balked and walked away"

"Winner Temari!" said Tsunade having the lights go out on Sasuke as Temari smirked at him.

"Now from the Dreams Host Club, Gaara Sabaku!" announced Tsuande making Gaara walk over to the chair in front of Temari.

Temari put on her socks and sneakers and saw at Gaara who was even looking though thankfully less angry.

"Begin!" shouted Tsunade leaving them to it.

Temari smiled kindly at Gaara and said "Say little brother…do you acknowledge me as your sister?"

Gaara tried to seek the trap in her words but finding none he warily replied "Yes…I guess you are right"

Temari nodded and continued "And do you love me?"

Gaara blushed a bit at this and said "Well, I…guess I do. I mean you have stood for me all this time…"

All of the girls awed at this and cheered him on but what Gaara never expected was to see Temari start to whimper making him panic for some reason.

"I am so glad Gaara... now let us embrace!" said Temari jumping from her chair towards Gaara who on an impulse brought up his sand and began strangling Temari as he had so many times during their lives.

That made the bong sound and the judges show their signs.

"I think it's needless to say what went wrong there" said Anko while snickering.

"Brotherly love should be expressed correctly through accidental encounters in the bath or dangerous games at home" said Kakashi remembering his erotic readings.

"A single hug would have sufficed…" was all Kurenai could say feeling ashamed that a mage lost control like that.

"And that's two in a row for Temari! Will she be able to take on the entire Dreams Host Club?" said Tsunade as Temari went back to her seat blushing but smirking contently.

"Now Naruto Uzumaki come to the fore!" shouted Tsunade as Naruto was pushed forward and gave a sympathetic smile to Sasuke and Gaara who looked quite ashamed as they knelt in front of Itachi.

Naruto took his seat and taking a deep breath nodded so the match could begin.

"Begin!" said Tsunade stepping away.

"Say Master, is there any duties you may have for me to perform tonight?" asked Temari trying to take Naruto off balance but Naruto simply laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, one actually" said Naruto making Temari snap open her eyes in surprise and blush a bit not expecting Naruto to say that.

"W-What is it Master" said the still surprised Temari.

"Please forfeit this match" said Naruto with a smile.

Temari blinked and closing her eyes said "I forfeit"

With that the bong sounded and everyone expressed their disappointment.

"Well that was boring" said Anko biting her nails.

"Naruto almost made me quite proud there…a shame" said Kakashi making Kurenai direct him daggers.

Kurenai laughed softly and said "Well, at least she is committed to her role play"

"So Naruto holds on by a thread! Next contender, Ino Yamanaka!" announced Tsunade as Ino was brought forth and was quite surprised to see Naruto already sitting there.

"Begin!" said Tsunade.

"So…doing the unexpected to throw him off balance" thought Ino as Naruto observed her calmly and thoughtful.

Ino was about to speak when Naruto said "Say Ino, are you free later tonight?"

Ino blinked in surprise and all she could say was a "Huh?"

Naruto then began to blush and laughing said "Well it's only today has been quite a rough day and thought maybe you could give me a massage and perhaps I might give you one as well? Maybe even something else afterwards?"

Ino simply made squeak and everyone gasped when her bat wings sprouted from her back and a thin pointed tail swung happily behind her.

The bong sounded and with that Anko began to laugh strongly while Kakashi made a happy eye smile expression and Kurenai frowned at Naruto for that rather underhanded tactic of his.

Ino reverted at her human form and walked away feeling embarrassed over her lack of self-control and a little angry at Naruto who used such a bait. Nevertheless she also felt happy for hearing such words from him and not actually dream them.

"Seems like Naruto is a stronger opponent than anyone thought. Let's see how he fares against Hinata Hyuuga!" announced Tsunade bringing a blinking and shy Hinata to the stage who looked warily at the boy upon seeing Ino.

Taking her seat she was greeted by Naruto's casual smile while Tsunade roared a "Begin!"

"N-Naruto I-I am going to…ask you to…bring me dinner afterwards!" said Hinata shouting by the end amking a lot to laugh.

"T-That was unexpected enough I hope" hopefully thought Hinata eyeing Naruto who seemed quite at a loss with her request.

Naruto then sighed and said "Fine, that way we can take our time to talk"

Hinata blinked and asked "T-Talk about what?"

"Future, family and stuff. I think we should have that chat already" said Naruto with a strange seriousness.

Missing the comma in his words, Hinata went crimson and stuttered "F-Future F-Family?! I-I don't k-know what to s-say this is too…much!"

A cloud of steam erupted from beneath Hinata's clothes and the girl passed out falling in Tsunade's strong arm while the bong resounded loudly.

"That was quick!" commented Anko.

"Expected better hearing comprehension of my student" sighed Kakashi.

"Can I go now?" asked Kurenai to Tsunade who simply shook her head with a smirk. Apparently she was also enjoying herself seeing this.

"What a comeback! Now both Clubs are down to their last members! Sakura Haruno to the front!" said Tsunade allowing Sakura to walk over to her seat.

Sakura marched to her seat and quickly taking her seat stared at Naruto intensely unsettling the blonde boy who had so far kept a cool attitude in the face of his rivals.

"Begin!" shouted Tsunade and everyone fell into silence.

"I can't let my guard down around Sakura…she may come with something strange and make me react weirdly…so the best way to deal with it will be to play along and the unbalance her" decided Naruto as he returned Sakura's strangely serious stare.

"Temari said to do the completely unexpected so here goes nothing…" thought Sakura taking a deep breath.

"Naruto! Let me drink your blood!" shouted Sakura.

"Sure thing!" replied Naruto making everyone go agape at their twin dumb comments.

Naruto and Sakura blinked and slowly realized that they both screwed up and the bong with a chorus of laughter confirmed it.

"You both lose morons!" said Tsunade barely able to speak as she tried not to laugh.

"Where was this Naruto a week ago when I asked him to visit me in my room?!" laughed Anko.

"No one ever has a camera when these things happen" said Kakashi clearing a tear from his eye.

"I expected better from you Naruto…" sighed Kurenai covering a smirk with her smartly placed hands.

With that the Sports festival, which by the end was simply a festival, came to an end with no real victor.

Still Tsunade and the teachers acknowledged that the students deserved something for their efforts and promised to do something nice for them all in the near future.

Shizune praised her team greatly and thanked them deeply for placing her humble club so high.

While Itachi did the same and promised to organize a fair auction for them, for after all they did lose…

**AN: Done!**

**Fastest update of this one in a long while.**

**Well that's the end of the Sports Festival which hailed my glorious return to this fic after a very long time. Again I am sorry it took me so long to update but lots of stuff happened in the meantime.**

**Next chapter will see our Dream Host Club members dealing with whoever won them in Itachi's auction. This will basically be like when they helped Tayuya, Kin and Matsuri, which will mean new characters, one of whom you may like or not.**

**Afterwards will be Tsunade's reward for the Clubs and finally the climax arc. Once it's done is the Cultural Festival and the end of this fic.**

**I wanted to introduce yet more characters, other Selvains (Jinchuurikis) and perhaps another girl to the harem but as I have mentioned before, I want to move on to new projects.**

**Hope you deal with me till the end of this story.**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**


	32. Framed Desires

**Chapter 32: Framed Desires**

**Early AN: It is a shame that I have to write this early note and re-upload this chapter for all readers out there. This in part due to the reviews of some people who didn't bother to read the whole thing to the end and realize that this was indeed a new chapter for Crescent Moon Academy. I tried to be smart on how this chapter begins but it seems that some people just can't be bothered with such a style.**

**So here it is: People! This is indeed a new update in the Crescent Moon Academy story! Read it all with patience and attention! (Since when does reading require instructions?!)**

"Man! I am beat! Miss Anko sure is a drill sergeant!" loudly complained Naruto as he stretched his arms towards the blue sky and the glaring sun bearing on him.

A brown haired girl with a braid crowned with bells next to her face and of alabaster skin giggled by his side and said "Come on now Naruto, it isn't that bad and admittedly it keeps you in shape. Particularly since you eat enough for an army"

Naruto snickered at that and leaning back on the grass crossed his arms behind his head and said "Well, can't help to eat so much since you make all this delicious food"

The girl giggled again and blushing said "Well, it's kind of what a girlfriend is supposed to do for her boyfriend right?"

Naruto opened his eyes and flashing his hand brought the girl to be on top of him and hugging her closer said "And you do it wondrously Yakumo!"

"Not here Naruto! And besides, we have to eat lunch!" whined Yakumo without meaning it really as Naruto laughed loudly with joy in his tone.

"Aren't you two the love birds? Seriously, how come you haven't asked her to marry you Naruto?" asked Ino with Sakura and Hinata in tow who looked a little bothered over the lovey scene playing in front of them.

"Because we are minors still Ino! How are you girls?" asked Naruto letting go of Yakumo who went to prepare him his lunch box as the other girls sat around them.

Ino grinned and grabbing Hinata by the shoulder said "Couldn't be better!" and kissed her on the cheek making the meek girl blush a bit.

"Seriously, stop doing that in school! You are grossing me out" rudely complained Sakura making Hinata hide her face on Ino's shoulder who in turned directed Sakura a cold stare that soon turned mischievous.

"If you are jealous we could always invite a third one" said Ino making Sakura and Hinata grow red with ire and embarrassment.

"Perverted freak…" eventually muttered Sakura munching a sandwich she brought while Ino laughed before calming down Hinata who took things too seriously some times.

"Now, now. Don't be so flirty Ino. You only make Hinata here cry and think the worst. And Sakura, you should be more understanding of their love, I think it's quite romantic in its own way" said Yakumo kindly making Hinata lit up and Sakura and Ino look chastened.

"She is still a freak anyway…" mumbled Sakura after a moment making Naruto snicker but stop upon faced with a sharp glare from Yakumo that faded in moments.

"So how are things going with Sasuke?" asked Yakumo eyeing Sakura with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Well I guess, if you take into account that we have been together for a whole year and so far we have only gone out in one date. Had I known how boring it was going to be I would have gone with Lee if only to punch him in the gut every time he overreacted to something I said" said Sakura making Ino laugh.

"Yeah, he is quite lame when it comes to the ladies" complimented Naruto as he dug into his lunch box making Sakura stifle a laugh and Hinata curl a smile which she covered with a hand.

Yakumo turned on him quickly but reigning in her temper once more smiled and said "Will you walk me home today Naruto?"

Naruto blinked and munching quickly said "Sure, like always"

"Kinda wish someone walked me home every now and then" said Sakura with a sigh.

"So you can grab him and club any thieves with him?" asked Ino making Sakura lunge at her falling on top of Hinata who was on her way.

Sakura landed on Hinata and couldn't help but grab her chest which the school's jacket couldn't conceal. Hinata in turn blushed over being touched like that by Sakura and soon her eyes welled with tears.

"Hey no stealing my girlfriend unless you share!" complained Ino making Naruto roar his laughter and making Yakumo grunt.

**Later on the Day**

"Man! Was that a fun day or what?" said Naruto as the skies had now turned dark with the dusk.

"I didn't know that girls groping each other was fun for you Naruto" said Yakumo sounding a bit angry but still keeping a sweet tone.

Naruto sighed and said "Oh come on, the whole thing was funny. And you know I don't look at other girls like that!"

Yakumo gave him a quick sharp glance and said "Fine, it was funny but try not to enjoy so much with such things. Those girls are a bit trashy"

Naruto frowned though he couldn't just point why and simply said "They are our friends…"

Yakumo turned on him and asked "Oh, so now do you like them better than me?"

Naruto wondered about her reaction and said "I like them because they are fun to be around"

Yakumo frowned and said "Well, if that is the case then why don't you date them instead?"

"Hey, I didn't say that. Plus I am quite certain Ino and Hinata would never date me anyway…" said Naruto not really sure about that for some reason.

"And Sakura?" asked Yakumo getting on his face with inquisitorial eyes.

"She is just a friend and my best buddy's girlfriend! Geez Yakumo, you know you are the only girl for me" said Naruto in a placating manner but feeling guilty over only thinking of Sakura in that instant.

Yakumo though seemed to accept his words and smiling said "Good, that's better. Still I would like us to spend more time alone…"

"Sure, whatever you want" said Naruto automatically but wondering why his thoughts were filled with the girls' images.

**Another day**

"Hey dobe…" said Sasuke placing his bag next to Naruto's at the school's library and taking a seat across from him.

"Hey lame hair…" said Naruto chuckling.

Sasuke snorted and taking out his homework got to do it in silence in front of Naruto who was doing the same albeit with far less dedication than the other teen.

After a while Naruto finally asked "So…how are things with Sakura?"

"Fine…" said Sasuke not stopping his work and not even meeting Naruto's gaze with his own.

"Just fine? Or really fine?" asked Naruto twirling his pencil on his fingers.

Sasuke lifted his gaze and asked "Why do you care? Aren't you happy with Yakumo?"

Naruto dropped the pencil and quickly said "Sure I am, Yakumo's great!"

"She is" quickly added Sasuke making Naruto feel momentarily confused but shaking it pressed on.

"I was only asking because Sakura is my friend too and she doesn't seem very…happy?" said Naruto not feeling very comfortable discussing other people's love life.

Sasuke sighed and failing to get back at his homework said "Well, we can't all enjoy the perfect romance you and Yakumo have. But we are sorting it out…"

"Great…" said Naruto not swallowing Sasuke's words but seeing that the brooding teen wouldn't say more he went back to think of Yakumo and to his surprise his memories of her were somewhat blurred with sweet moments of them sharing food and as he did, images from the other girls began to intrude in his thoughts.

"Odd…" thought Naruto getting to his own homework.

**Another Day**

"Are you alright Naruto?" asked Temari cleaning Naruto's scraped knee besides the track field. He had attempted to beat Lee at a race and though he was the closest competitor to the school's top athlete he was no match when the fires of youth became lit.

"Sure, no problem" asked Naruto as he cringed a bit when Temari swiped his knee with a wet towel.

"You should know better than to rise to Lee's absurd challenges" scolded Temari smiling a bit at the sight of Naruto's raw knee, making the boy wonder why her smile looked a bit vicious.

"It's fun…by the way, how are your brothers doing?" asked Naruto cringing at Temari's rather harsh treatment.

Temari rose to look at him with gratitude and returning to his knee replied "Well, Gaara is doing great, did you know he got himself a girlfriend? And you younger too, hope he doesn't become spoiled"

Naruto laughed and felt quite happy about the news. He then asked "What of Kankuro?"

Temari this time didn't seem so warm and replied "Caught him stealing my makeup again. At this pace I might as well start buying whole cases of it"

Naruto laughed at that and felt a bit bad about Kankuro while Temari was about to finish treating him.

"Naruto!" suddenly yelled Yakumo running to him and using the momentum of her sprint she bashed Temari aside with her hip, prompting the boy to reach out and catch the sandy blonde.

But Yakumo was faster and caught Naruto's hand in hers and digging her nails into it made him wince slightly as Temari was sprawled on the ground for a moment before rising with her face shifting quickly between a pleased expression and a pained one.

"Who did this? Are you alright?" asked a concerned Yakumo getting in Naruto's line of sight who after seeing Temari retreat in silence wanted to get angry but failed to do so.

"I am fine, it's just a scraped knee. Will live" said Naruto a bit happy over having someone worry about him but bothered by Yakumo's behavior.

"I must take you to the infirmary!" quickly said Yakumo pulling Naruto to his feet and quickly sliding her arm under his to half carry him but Naruto shrug it off and instead turned to look at Temari who was dusting herself off in silence.

He then turned to Yakumo and said "Seriously, it's nothing serious and you know I heal quickly"

Yakumo narrowed her eyes at Temari and after sighing said "Fine…but you have to be more careful…and you should stop getting involved with freaks like Lee, one day he or someone else is going to get you seriously hurt"

Naruto actually felt a bit irritated about that comment but shaking his head simply said "I'll be more careful…how about we go to the movies? I have no homework tonight…"

Yakumo's eyes brightened and nodding skipped ahead while Naruto turned to see Temari watching him from afar with saddened eyes and for some reason he felt a jab…

**Another Day**

"That movie the other day was great Naruto, I enjoyed it" said Yakumo walking contently by Naruto's arm who smiled but didn't say anything for he couldn't recall the movie Yakumo was talking about.

Nevertheless he shrugged it aside thinking it was a romantic chic-flick which for him spelled into an instant two hour sleep nap. He then observed a girl carrying an almost ridiculous amount of boxes filled with papers that began to spill from the top.

Seeing a flash of pink he knew that Sakura was the one holding the boxes and though she was the strongest girl he ever met, the current task seemed a complicated burden to carry.

"Let me help you Sakura!" suddenly said Naruto walking ahead but nearly felled when Yakumo didn't let go of his arm making him turn with a curious gaze.

Yakumo didn't say anything and eventually let him go with an accusatory frown on her face that made Naruto gesture at Sakura's burden.

Naruto moved quickly and placed his hands under the boxes helping Sakura lift them back up while their hands inevitably touched making the boy blush lightly.

"Oh man, thanks Naruto. Thought I could carry them all the way but guess this is as much as I can do" said Sakura removing boxes from the top to even their charge.

Naruto chuckled and said "I am amazed you even managed to pick them from the floor in the first place. Who was the moron who made you do this?"

"That would be Mister Kakashi Naruto" said Kakashi delivering a soft karate chop on Naruto's head.

Naruto laughed seeing himself caught while Sakura caught on the joke and shared her own laugh.

"Glad to see at least my students know the value of teamwork" said Kakashi bidding them farewell.

Both Naruto and Sakura got ready to carry the boxes when the boy turned to look at Yakumo and said "I'll be seeing you in a bit! Don't go home without me"

But Yakumo had disappeared and knew he would have some apologies to make though he felt no guilt…

Like that Naruto and Sakura walked awkwardly towards the deposit room and on the way both enjoyed a merry chat about his latest pranks and Sakura's complaints with Ino's "deviant" ways and Sasuke's coldness to their relationship.

Once they unloaded their burdens in the deposit room and seeing the school completely empty with the last rays of sun turning the sky an orange hue, Naruto not being able to find Yakumo decided to walk Sakura home though she didn't need the escort

Walking silently, Naruto eventually said "I'll talk to Sasuke and see if he can treat you a bit better"

Sakura smiled and said "No need Naruto, we are fine as we are"

Naruto frowned and said "No you aren't. I can't stand seeing you this unhappy"

Sakura softened her gaze and said "You better simply focus on Yakumo…she is a great girl"

Naruto's frowned deepened and said "I know that already but you are my friend and your happiness matters to me as well"

Sakura took his hand and said "If only I…"

Naruto waited Sakura to finish but when no sound continued he saw Sakura frozen in mid-sentence with the saddest eyes he ever saw.

"What the hell? Wondered Naruto aloud seeing that time, somehow had stopped and when he stared at Sakura, for some reason she didn't match some memories of her.

He turned around and began walking looking for someone but as he expected there was not a soul left that could move, or that it was even still at school.

As he headed for one of the exits he started to notice that some of the things and structures around him were "odd". Chairs that looked a bit too small, windows with slightly curved edges, the floor even became bumpy despite looking flat.

Out of the corner of his sight things looked warped and the reshaped themselves as he tried to focus on them increasing his uneasiness and making him decide to walk outside and clear his head of this growing nightmare.

Opening a set of double doors with some urgency he stepped out and was surprised at seeing the sky not of an orange hue due to the dusk but a bright red with a pale white sun that for some reason wasn't unfamiliar to him.

"Why?" a deep voice hissed almost as if right next to Naruto, making him spin around but keeping a shout upon seeing no one.

"Why what?" dared Naruto to ask to whoever just spoke.

"Why you keep going to others?" replied the voice with a growl this time.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto now certain that whatever was happening, was due to that disembodied voice somewhere out of his sight.

"You have Yakumo…yet your heart yearns for others…" replied the voice sounding ever more impatient.

"What does Yakumo have to do with this?" angrily asked Naruto trying to figure what Yakumo had to do with all this. But as he remembered looking for signs he realized that his memories of Yakumo were quite scarce and at most blurry.

He heard a distant thunder but neglecting it he also thought back of when would something strange may have happened but as he did this, more and more inconsistencies rose.

He couldn't remember actually going home, nor where he lived despite feeling he indeed have a home.

He couldn't point any of the teachers at school.

He couldn't conceive Ino and Hinata being in a relationship…of that sort.

With every effort of him to remember the thunders began sound closer and faster after one another until an angry Naruto finally roared in anger and confusion.

This roar reverberated in this inconsistent world and with a deafening crack the sky shattered along with everything else making Naruto drop into a bottomless darkness making his roar turn into a scream of surprise.

Naruto fell for a moment but without any air resisting him and after the shock of falling passed, Naruto realized he was actually floating though he couldn't see anything and for a second wondered if he was going to die…

"Why would that voice speak of Yakumo?" suddenly wondered Naruto still intrigued by his girlfriend's role in all this and if by a spell the world began to illuminate and in front of him images began to form and a tale past events took shape…

**At Crescent Moon Academy forested grounds…**

"Can't believe he actually auctioned us…" sighed Naruto as he made his way through the narrow path to a place Itachi mentioned he would find the honored guest that bought him for the day.

"I only hope this doesn't end up with me in some weird situation…" asked Naruto to no one remembering his time with Tayuya and the myriad of strange events he had been involved in this most unique of places.

As he walked through the path which was full of dry leaves and broken branches, and surrounded by trees that wouldn't be out of place in a classic horror tale. He eventually caught the glimpse of a clearing just ahead that seemed to glow with its own light.

Wanting to get out of the forest, Naruto sped up his pace and was rewarded with a sight that was completely out of place with the dimension in which the Academy sat.

It was a place of green soft grass that invited for a nap on it, a sparkling pond of water where sinking one's feet would be a delight and cozy looking cabin by its edge that promised warmth and serenity.

Naruto basked in the sight and went in awe upon seeing that the sky here was orange as if in a dusk at the human world. And the tree line had changed from the fearsome horror tale sight to a verdant and vibrant look of green leaves that almost shone.

"How can this be?" wondered Naruto unable to stop enjoying the place he was into but remembering his purpose, he made his way to the cabin while enjoying the otherworldly environment.

Getting to the door he knocked on it and to his surprise the sound was even a bit melodious which gave him the temptation to knock on it again. But a "Coming! Stopped him short from indulging himself.

The door opened and a brown haired girl with a braid to the left side of her face greeted him.

The girl wasn't as striking as some of his friends but couldn't be called plain either. She was in all sense the archetype of a normal pretty girl whereas his friends, in all honesty, could be called gorgeous beyond fairness.

"You must be Naruto Uzumaki" suddenly chirped the girl looking quite pleased at Naruto's presence making the boy laugh awkwardly while scratching the back of his head and inwardly pray she wouldn't make something weird or outrageous with him.

"The one and only" replied Naruto making the girl giggle and him wonder what was in store for him with this seemingly harmless girl.

"I am Yakumo Kurama, glad to meet you. Please come in, there's much to do and I only get to enjoy you for a day" said Yakumo stepping aside for Naruto to enter the cabin.

Once he entered and the door closed softly behind him, Naruto marveled at the inside of the cabin for it furthered the sensation that he was somewhere impossible.

The wooden walls had marvelous carvings about them and the furniture though being of wood it seemed as if the wood had been grown into the shapes needed.

Yakumo eventually herded him to a small room where he immediately recognized the studio of an artist given the numerous tools for painting spread around. On the back of the room there was a simple looking couch large enough for two people.

"Now I am going to ask you to take off your tie please" asked Yakumo with a sweet smile.

But Naruto hesitated for girls in this school had some weird ideas sometimes if the girls in his magics class were something to go by.

"Any reason in particular?" asked Naruto sounding a bit nervous.

Yakumo made a puzzled expression and said "Well, I don't think a tie would be very comfortable for what we are going to do here"

"A-And that would be?" asked Naruto trying to get a straight answer from Yakumo.

"A painting, what else?" replied Yakumo making Naruto sigh in relief and chasten himself for being the one with weird ideas.

"You needed a model?" asked Naruto, now relaxed, as he removed the tie from his neck and unbuttoned his shirt enough to reveal his neck and part of his chest.

"Y-Yeah, I was done with sights so I decided to move over to people and animals. Sadly though, I can't get an animal to stay put more than 2 seconds and most students around here don't want to stand still for hours" said Yakumo blushing a bit with Naruto's exposed flesh and with a little frustration.

"I see. So you ended up paying for one" complimented Naruto glad now that he was subject to something so normal.

"Well, that and to attract new members to the Painting Club. Imagined that placing one of the school's heartthrobs in a portrait would kindle the flame of painting in someone else" said Yakumo sounding a bit guilty over her ploy.

Naruto laughed at that and felt even better in Yakumo's presence for so far she was as close as normal one got in this school.

With that Yakumo got to prepare her canvas and mix her inks while Naruto observed a window and suddenly asked "Care to show me some of your work? I would like to know what to expect of my first portrait"

Yakumo giggle and replied "You are looking at one of my paintings right now"

Naruto looked at what he thought a window once again and realized that it was indeed a painting on a thin wooden frame. The painting itself was of the outside view and if not for Yakumo, he would have taken it for a window for its realism and color made it lifelike and he could even swear that it brought light into the room.

"Wow! This is incredible! You are a master already!" said Naruto basking in every miniscule detail.

"You flatter me, but I am not one yet. I am yet to fully realize what I want in my paintings" replied Yakumo spreading the canvas and putting an overall over her figure.

"You got this good in your Club?" asked Naruto if such talent could be produced in a school club.

"No, the club is simply where I get to work with sanctioned time and space. Been painting my whole life which is kind of expected when you come from a family of artists" commented Yakumo as she placed the required colors on her pallet.

"Really? What do they do?" asked Naruto wondering if he should get into pose or do something.

"My dad is a sculptor and my mom is a drawer. Figures I would be a painter" chirped Yakumo finally turning her now intense eyes on Naruto.

"Wow…Strange the guys from the Arts Club wouldn't help you out with this. I am sure they would be thrilled to work with an artist of your caliber" said Naruto making Yakumo snort with annoyance.

"Huh, did I say something wrong?" asked Naruto fearing he might had said something wrong.

Yakumo's hardened gaze softened and said "The people from the Arts Club and I don't get along very well. Call it a difference of opinions regarding what we should aim at"

Naruto blinked at her choice of words and asked "Are you the only one in the Painting Club?"

Yakumo sighed and said "Yes, sadly my views and talent couldn't find a place in their group. So I funded my own Club. Thankfully Principal Tsunade granted me my tiny request as long as I remain…dedicated"

"Oh…want me to talk with them? I might help you reach a compromise with them and then you would have it easier with finding people to work with" said Naruto sad to see this wonderful artist isolated from others who also loved the fine arts.

Yakumo gave him a gentle smile and said "You sure are a nice guy Naruto. You must have quite a number of friends"

"Well there is Sakura, my first friend here, Ino, Hinata and Temari. There's also Chouji and Shikamaru, they are great for a relaxed time. One is always sleeping and the other eating, but they are cool" said Naruto.

"Then we have Kiba and Shino…they are ok I guess. And then it's Sasuke and Gaara who are also Club mates. They are…great in their own way I guess. Oh, and don't forget Shion and Lee, they crack me up…" finished saying Naruto unable to not smile over realizing how many friends he had after a rather lonely upbringing.

Yakumo frowned slightly and said "Well, you seem to have plenty of female friends…something I should know?"

Naruto laughed with a large blush as he remembered how many strange and embarrassing situations he endured with the girls among his friends.

"Nah…we just get along really well" finally replied Naruto with an awkward smile and averting his gaze.

"No wonder you fit so well as a host in your club" said Yakumo making Naruto wince a little at her rather cruel comment.

Still Yakumo quickly recovered her friendly demeanor and said "Now please seat on the couch as relaxed as you can and put your left arm over the back of the couch as if someone was sitting there with you"

Naruto nodded and did as instructed and adjusted as Yakumo told him too, until she was satisfied and thankfully he was sufficiently comfortable to last for a few hours. The girl would then get to make the starting strokes and Naruto was amazed by the change that came about her.

For almost an hour Yakumo went about her painting with a focus worth that of a surgeon, Naruto guessed and in complete silence which the boy respected not wanting to cross her off.

"Tell me Naruto, do you have a personal view on art? What you consider such?" asked Yakumo not stopping at all as she spoke surprising Naruto who almost jumped but managed to remain still.

Naruto breathed calmly and said "Well, I draw a bit although I am told that I lack talent and that my works are usually idealized"

"Idealized how?" asked Yakumo sparing him a quick interested glance.

"Well, that instead of drawing what I have in front of me I tend to allow my wishes and imagination to make it better. If I draw a flower, I usually end up drawing lots of them in full bloom. If I draw a person, I try to do so with them looking their best…in my opinion" said Naruto feeling a bit embarrassed.

Yakumo didn't reply anything for a moment and Naruto thought she considered him a talentless fool and child who didn't understand art.

"I like how you think Naruto…" eventually said Yakumo making Naruto blink surprised.

"Isn't art supposed to be the closest thing man gets to be a creator? Why then should we be human snapshot cameras? Or simply taking one known subject and twisting it around to say it's different and call it art?" said Yakumo with a passion that wasn't there before as her strokes increased in speed.

"Artists should be creators of new worlds, ideal and better worlds! Bringers of Utopia and perfection for mankind to see and follow! To show the world how it should be!" said Yakumo as her eyes became wide and her strokes were now fast lashings at the canvas.

Naruto felt slightly overwhelmed by Yakumo's words which he guessed were long in the wait for finally come forth for someone who listened.

"To mend what it's wrong and set the world right…" said Yakumo as an unnatural smile came upon her as her brown eyes became glazed.

At this point Naruto's instincts told him something was about and seeing that something was amiss, the painting by his sides, which by now he was fully convinced was casting light into the room, made him realized that the beautiful landscape outside was not the work of this dimension's strange nature but Yakumo's work.

"That's powerful magic" thought Naruto unable to understand how, him being a Selvain didn't noticed before.

Yakumo was done by now with her painting and now came about her a dark smile followed with a giggle that tasted of accomplishment.

Naruto sprung to his feet and quickly shortening the distance went to Yakumo slightly pushing her back and staring at the painting saw himself just as he was dressed with an arm around a smiling hollow looking Yakumo.

"What have you done?!" demanded Naruto as the whole world began to reshape itself along with the painting.

Yakumo drew a savage grin on her face and said "Made the world right"

**Back at the unknown**

"So she threw me into a fabricated reality…according to Miss Kurenai, that kind of illusions are difficult to hold together as they require a lot of concentration and great attention to detail. Guess an artist would be uniquely skilled at that" thought Naruto staring still into the frozen memory in front of him.

"But there was something odd about her at the end…And also that if it was Yakumo's behind all this, why she didn't come to confront me back when I was still trapped…well guess I am still trapped" thought Naruto trying to figure out the spell's workings as Kurenai had taught him. For after all, a spell loses its power when you figure it out.

"Mmm…might as well try something on my own and see what happens" said Naruto focusing his own energies and becoming encased in a soft golden glow that shed light around him letting him see he was in the middle of a large dark tunnel with several niches where his light wouldn't reach into.

Naruto managed to ground his feet on the ground and not breaking his own flow of power began to walk in the opposite direction of his memories.

As he walked by the niches he could hear whispers of Yakumo's own memories coming from them but not wanting to get caught in a different world he simply took the faintest of thoughts coming from them.

The niches spoke of too much power, of a world too ugly to tolerate, of parents that feared their own child and peers who walked away from a talent they would never match.

Naruto took this perfectly calm for he understood a bit of Yakumo's experience and couldn't help but imagine where would he be right now had the world remained the same as he always knew it. And the place he thought about was not a pretty one.

"Yakumo! You here?" asked Naruto aloud having enough of the pain etched in the dark niches of this tunnel.

"How fortunate to carry such light with yourself…Why couldn't you share it with Yakumo?" asked the disembodied voice that he had met before in an angry frustrated tone.

"Meet me in person Yakumo…I have heard the whispers of this place and…it doesn't have to be like this" said Naruto walking further into the tunnel which seemed to never end.

"How it should be then? Letting others put her down because of her might? Forbid her to use her powers? To shape the world into a better place? To treat her as if a dangerous beast? Why can't she make the world beautiful?" demanded the voice as Naruto sped up but remained walking less he triggered some response he would regret.

"You can't fix the world with illusions. No matter how convincing! The world remains round even though it looks flat. And to change people to your liking…that turns you exactly into what they fear. That's no victory as far as I can tell" said Naruto knowing well how many times he wished he could change the world.

"Then what should Yakumo do? If the whole world is against her?!" demanded the voice making Naruto stagger slightly.

"I honestly can't tell…But unless she ventures beyond and sees the world's real beauty with her own eyes she won't ever get to the answers she needs" replied Naruto feeling a foreign anger rise in front of him.

"No…" growled the voice prompting Naruto to make his power flare up and dash ahead casting rays of light straight hoping to pierce the darkness that threatened to engulf him.

With the encroaching darkness coming, Naruto kept flaring his power even more intensely to pierce the shadows and reach Yakumo. But as he did he realized that the darkness began to recede away from him and deeper into the tunnel.

Knowing that it was escaping, Naruto decided that he needed to confront it or else it was only a matter of time before Yakumo became truly dangerous.

Pursuing it Naruto thought back on his previous encounter with the real Naruto for something in the way this voice spoke made him suspicious. Its language made it look as if it was a separate individual, but then again it was highly protective of Yakumo to the point of harming others.

This realization made Naruto cast a golden lash deep into the fleeing shadow in front of him and with some effort managed to find something to lash unto.

Naruto dug his feet on the ground and with a great heave he pulled back, but instead of bringing forth whoever he was hunting. The reality about him changed once more and turned instead into a cave with a ceiling so high that it was lost in the shadows.

The boy didn't let up his guard and instead began to follow the sound of something biting and chewing with great speed and ferocity, as if it was a hungry beast.

"Why can't you be what Yakumo wants?!" suddenly the voice demanded again but this time Naruto managed to point the origin and began to warily walk towards it.

Scanning the cave Naruto replied "Because I can't be what I don't want to be. And no one can force me without a fight"

"So…If I defeated you…would you be with Yakumo willingly?!" asked the voice with a grin in its tone.

"Not what I said…Do you know anything about me? I may not even be that nice or even the right one for Yakumo. Or what when someone who truly likes her comes about?" replied Naruto getting closer to where this thing was feasting on.

Naruto made another step and for a moment he was glad he had encountered Yakumo upon seeing a mane of brown hair but that hope died when he saw two large slightly grey horns extend from its head.

The beast turned its head and stared with pitch black eyes at Naruto making the boy feel it's angry but above all its hunger. Naruto was about to attack the monster but upon seeing it's clothes and hair he stopped.

"Yakumo?..." said Naruto losing precious concentration on his powers making the beast flash him a fang filled grin.

The beast moved like a shadow and suddenly Naruto was with the monster's claw buried in his stomach.

Naruto gasped and stared in shock at the wound, but knowing he couldn't simply roll over he made his power flare again making the beast jump back while he covered his wound with his hand and thought only of healing to force his body into that task.

"Become Yakumo's…forfeit the others…make her happy" demanded the beast licking Naruto's blood from its claws.

"Can't do that…They are my friends and I am as hell as sure I won't forsake them for a complete stranger who uses her gifts for such selfish things" gasped Naruto not feeling his wound getting any better which was weird considering his impressive healing nature.

The beast was about to speak further but Naruto's risen hand stopped it as he spoke "But I won't forsake Yakumo either…so you better leave her alone"

"W-What?" the beast asked with its voice becoming warped between the beast's and Yakumo's.

"On my way here…I listened to your memories and know what you have endured and heaven's knows you deserved better Yakumo…but turning all that against others, will simply prove them right and in the end, only you lose" said Naruto sensing his health recovering with the beast's hesitation.

"They deserve it! Everyone!" roared Yakumo with her voice still warped.

Naruto laughed feeling numb and said "Indeed…and worse. But is that who you are? Exactly what they always claimed you to be? People say the best vengeance is to carry on and be happy. But they miss to say, I think, that you shouldn't be happy to spite them but because you really want to"

The beast recoiled as Yakumo headed the wisdom in those words and this was what Naruto expected as he shot a spear of light that split into many whips of light that gripped it tightly from all limbs.

"Treason! You are just like them all!" roared the beast without Yakumo's voice.

"Shut up you bastard! You pestered Yakumo long enough!" said Naruto as Naruto extended his other arm that became a large claw which piercing the beast held on to something.

Naruto then heaved feeling his wound worsen but knowing he wouldn't get another chance focused on keeping the beast immobile and pulling whatever he grabbed from the inside.

The beast thrashed in his grip and Naruto felt some of his energy tendrils about to break but not heeding them simply focused on pulling from within the beast until at last a white frail looking hand emerged from it.

At this the beast went berserk and Naruto yelled as he focused his entire will into pulling managing to pull a human from within the increasingly shapeless creature.

With one last grunt of effort Naruto pulled a naked girl from within and so great was his grip that when she was free he fell back letting go of the formless beast which hovered for a moment devouring the light tendrils within its form and then lunge towards the prone girl atop Naruto.

The beast almost claimed the girl pulled from it but a whisper from it and it stopped in midair hissing curses and claiming Naruto was a deceiver.

"Why?" whispered the girl without moving from Naruto who was breathing hard on his back.

"Because I was in your shoes…sort of" gasped Naruto feeling his wound bleed freely.

"I was the inconvenient child of a well-loved man and a not so loved woman…everyone picked on me, called me names, bullied me and called names my mom while I was within earshot" began to say Naruto opening his eyes and keeping them on the floating dark mass.

"I admit hating them and started to fight back but it didn't helped at all…if anything I made things worse. I got beaten up several times, people were no longer even cautious to not speak ill of my mom before me and everyone named me a criminal in the making" said Naruto placing a hand on the girl's naked shoulder spreading his warmth to her.

"But my mom seemed impervious to it all and always gave me solace…there was this other girl too but it was mostly my mom who helped me realize…" said Naruto with a pained smile.

"Realize what?" asked the girl softly still unmoving.

"That I could choose who I wanted to be…what they told me I was…or what I wanted to" said Naruto tightening his grip on the girl.

"What did you choose?" asked the girl slightly higher now.

"I didn't know to be honest…but sure as hell wasn't going to be what they wanted me to justify themselves. I kept fighting back but no longer with a snarl but a laugh in my voice, as the joke was on them…and it was really fun!" said Naruto with a pained laughter.

The girl snorted with some humor but remained silent.

"Then I came here and well, things changed a lot and in many ways I never expected to. But I found friends along with lots of trouble" said Naruto.

"With them I learned that the world is filled with all kinds of people, quite literally, and though there is always going to be bad people out there, there's also good folks who will find a place in their hearts for you" whispered Naruto slightly tightening his grip on the girl's shoulder.

"Do you have a place in your heart for me?" asked the girl with a hopeful tone.

Naruto closed his eyes and said "No…"

The girl seemed to tremble and the black matter coiled to strike seemingly unbound now.

But Naruto continued "But I may in time…finding your place in others' take time and lots of things need to happen"

"Like what?" asked the girl stopping the black matter with the sound of her voice.

"How about getting out of here? And finishing that portrait?" suggested Naruto with the best grin he could produce.

After a long silence in which Naruto observed the black mass not knowing what to do if it came for him and the girl on top of him. The girl finally sighed and said "Alright…let us go back"

"NO!" wailed the black mass but the girl's voice where like a hammer and it was propelled back to the darkness that was fading as Naruto's entire vision blackened once more.

"Oh man…" complained Naruto not enjoying this at all.

**Back at the Cabin**

Naruto groaned and opening his eyes he saw the wooden roof of the cabin but it wasn't as he remembered for where once bright light brown scented wood met him only old gray planks of dusty and cracked wood covered everything.

He turned to one side and saw old furniture with no elegance or great craftsmanship about them. Only rusting nails and fading paint.

He finally saw the couch he had been sitting when he began to model and saw it was ripped apart and dusty. Turning slightly he saw the painting he confused for a window and though it remained a master work it no longer had that bewitching glow about it.

Focusing on his wound he was amazed at it no longer hurting though he still had a weight pressing on him. So staring down he saw the brown mane of Yakumo's and the girl resting soundly on his chest with a peaceful look about her.

"Man…glad that was over…" sighed Naruto leaning back and feeling Yakumo stir and shift on him.

Yakumo opened her eyes and they met with Naruto's who flashed him a grin making her blush a bit.

"Is it gone?" asked Naruto wondering about that sentient darkness in Yakumo.

Yakumo shook her head and said "No, it is still there"

"Oh…" said a disappointed Naruto feeling guilty over not being able to help after all.

Yakumo saw this and smiling said "But I am in control…It can stay there and rage all it wants. I will use it to remind me of what lurks in the dark and never return there"

Naruto nodded letting Yakumo continue "I was wrong to try to change the world into what I wanted it to be. A true artist also has the eye to spot the beauty anywhere so I am going to look for it and let others see it as well"

Naruto nodded again and said "And I'll be there to see it too…if you want me too"

Yakumo giggled and said "Of course…as friends if you'll have me"

"Sure thing! Believe it!" replied Naruto with a grin.

"Thank you Naruto" finally said Yakumo standing up and wondering why Naruto's sudden grin morphed into an increasingly surprised expression with an unhealthy red coloring to it.

Looking down, Yakumo saw that as her many illusions banished so did the perfect fitting uniform she made for herself after complaining of it not being to her liking.

Realizing she was fully exposed to a boy from bellow Yakumo's obvious reaction was slam her feet on her Naruto's face as she covered herself…

**Days Later**

Yakumo had disbanded her painting club and after presenting her work to the Arts Club was admitted by many enthusiasts that couldn't wait to enjoy her work further. Becoming quite prolific she made many paintings within days and the Arts Club prepared a small exhibit of her work for the whole school to see.

Naruto wanting to see how Yakumo was doing brought all of his friends to it and became quite surprised at how many people came to see.

Still what he thought would be a great outing turned a strange turn as the subject of every painting was…him.

Naruto blushed as he saw himself in many styles, situations, themes and colors. In some appearing as a tortured soul seeking light, in another as a gallant knight rescuing a Yakumo in distress and finally as the main master piece of the exhibit a painting of him in uniform holding on to a naked Yakumo as he fended off the darkness.

Feeling a chill on his back Naruto made to leave but an iron grip on his shoulder spun him to face a seething Ino, a teary Hinata, a suspicious Temari and a disapproving Sakura.

"Care to explain yourself?" asked Ino heeding at the large daring painting behind him.

"Artistic freedom?..." said Naruto with a conciliatory smile.

Somewhere else on the exhibit Kiba, Shikamaru Shino and Chouji saw the pictures with thoughts of his own.

"How is this fair?!" demanded Kiba pointing at the paintings.

Shikamaru smirked and said "Don't worry, justice will be met in all accounts"

Shino and Chouji nodded their agreement while Kiba didn't get what he meant.

**AN: End, boy did it took me long.**

**You all probably feared I had went back to an unofficial hiatus on this one didn't you? Hope you enjoy this other assignment for Naruto. And at the end I am not fully satisfied, but then again Yakumo is one of Naruto's most interesting filler characters and it fitted very well with my story.**

**I was going to include Sasuke and Gaara's as well but Naruto's became too long so that one goes for the next chapter. It will be a fast one as I begin to introduce the climax arc for this story on its road to the end.**

**I am having trouble getting inspired for this one but I am hanging in there despite wanting to start writing on my next project and updating Sengoku Naruto.**

**On the last regard, I ask you all, should I skip on updating this one and start writing my next project? For those who don't know is a Naruto story based on the Hyakka Ryuran Samurai Girls setting. Girls who become great warriors from a kiss. It would have my own plot and twists to make it original.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this entry and please let me hear your thoughts on the story and if I am missing something you consider important plot wise, like forgotten plot lines I should tie up. Tell me, I spent a lot of time away from this.**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**


	33. A Drop in the Cauldron

**Chapter 33: A Drop in the Cauldron**

**Early AN: I don't think I need to repeat myself over this given how this chapter begins but…Read the whole thing with attention from beginning to end. This is indeed another entry in the Crescent Moon Academy fanfic. Also please read the AN at the end. Then make the comments you wish at the review section. Thanks!**

"What are Vampires coming to when one of the Regali caste is reduced to merchandise by his own kin?" gloomily thought Sasuke as he made his way to wherever his affluent, he hoped, customer awaited him.

"Must be some harlot from a wealthy family seeking my family's favor…and perhaps think she can sway me to make her my mate. Sometimes I envy that Haruno half breed for the freedom her lack of status confers her" thought Sasuke frowning at his last thought and immediately dismissing it for the story and ancestry of the Uchiha could be traced back to the very Lord Tepes and his cadre of wives.

Thinking of his fine lineage and peerless ancestry, Sasuke managed to draw a content smile on his face as he finally got around to an old looking tower in the middle of a forested patch. Looking at it, he knew it was a simple design with no real value as a bulwark against any attacker and was more in line with depictions of fairy tale books…which he hated with a passion.

Approaching the main gate he read on the wooden sign "Alchemy Club" along with the drawings of three other faces. One depicted an angry looking female with mismatched hair, a happy grinning face with jagged teeth and a boring looking one.

"Alchemy Club…I think mister Orochimaru was this club's coordinator back at the club selecting day" remembered Sasuke as he shrugged at the strange…creature's rather dubious invitation to his club.

He had almost accepted joining for Orochimaru promised him to be a leading figure but then again, his father's wisdom to never accept a deal that sounds too good to be true made him walk away enjoying the slight anger in Orochimaru's features confirming his good call.

Sasuke scanned the area around the tower looking for traps or any signs of foul play for he had grown wary after his shameful treatment at the hands of his male peers during the Sports Festival. If anyone should be treated in such a way, then that would have to be Naruto who had all those females at his reach.

Sasuke knew that eventually a right mate would surface and make any other woman around him pale in comparison with her radiance…then again Kin had given him her support at the Festival and her voice was that of rulers if his previous encounter with the girl was anything to go by.

"I guess she is a bit ahead of the others…" mused Sasuke as he finally got to the ancient wooden door of the tower and already cursing his brother for whatever was to happen rasped loudly on it hoping not having to wait for long.

"Is that the pizza delivery?!" yelled form the inside an obviously male voice that carried a lot of mischief in its tone.

"They no longer deliver anything to us…" replied another male voice with an absolute neutrality that betrayed no emotion.

"Oh right! You nearly ripped that guy's head when he almost ran over that mouse! Boy are you such a diva about those things!" laughed the other boy making Sasuke's eyebrow to twitch in annoyance.

"Please don't remind me of that…" asked the other now betraying a little contained anger in his voice.

"Are you two morons going to open the door or what?!" suddenly cried a female voice that bode ill with Sasuke in an instant.

"Oh yeah! Wonder who's the sucker?!" said the mischievous boy and finally did the door creaked open revealing a very annoyed Sasuke.

Greeting him was a white haired male with jagged teeth reminiscent of a shark's grin with purple eyes. He was dressed in a regular uniform except that his tie was crooked and the sleeves of his jacket rolled up.

"Woah! Who ordered the grumpy patrol?!" laughed the boy making Sasuke move incredibly fast to snatch him by the throat. There was so much a proud Vampire would take from a lesser being.

But as soon as his hand closed on the boy's throat it slipped right out of it leaving a wet sheen on his hand. Sasuke though didn't mind, guessing that this was probably a monster trait to deal with.

Sasuke stepped forward and this time instead of catching his prey he would simply strike it head on and given his prodigious speed and strength that would be no problem.

The white haired boy realized his inferior speed and flailing his arms barely managed to say "Wait dude!"

Sasuke grinned and delivered a powerful blow to the boy's sternum but instead of being emptied of air, he simply exploded in a large splash of water that drenched the Vampire from head to toes.

"What the?" wondered Sasuke as a large figure stepped behind him without being noticed and for a second he felt an unbelievable amount of anger directed at him.

The boy moved amazingly fast for his bulk making Sasuke blink surprised but being a Vampire he was superior in speed and very likely his match in strength. So he managed to dodge and turning to fight his new aggressor he was met with a face that even he could grow to be wary from.

The boy was a large one by anyone in their age range, with spiky orange hair and a squared face with clear brown eyes. He was dressed in uniform only that he wasn't wearing a tie or a jacket and the sleeves of his shirt were rolled revealing broad muscled arms.

He seemed not angry at all but was obviously in a fighting mood as a poorly made kick went for Sasuke's mid body.

Sasuke observed the leg and from the movement and speed of it he judged the boy to be highly muscular and quite strong so he dodged and realized the good call he made feeling the displaced air it left.

Sasuke though needed to bring him down quickly so tapping into his "nature" closed the distance with the large boy and delivered a powerful knock out uppercut to the boy's chin.

Sasuke stepped back and was confident that he managed to bring down the powerful boy, but to his surprise the boy simply lowered his face and this time it was contorted by an expectant grin and wild looking eyes.

"Yes! You have the stuff!" growled the boy and made a menacing step that made Sasuke grow his fangs and get ready.

"Enough you morons! We have enough trouble as it is for you two to prompt further punishment! This tower is the last place we are given to stay before we are disbanded by the principal!" yelled a female voice making the large boy stop in his tracks and after struggling return back to his senses and be once more a neutral looking person.

"Man! Do you really have to punch people that hard?!" demanded the other boy which Sasuke had "destroyed" molding back from the splashed water and back into a fully formed human.

_In rivers and streams come and see one of nature's truest kids_

_But wary you must be for nature is cruel and its offspring is too_

_Dance and play with them but never forget the whims of an Elemental_

"A Water Elemental?" wondered Sasuke aloud for such creatures were in even greater rarity than Vampires in the world. According to his mother this was due to them losing themselves to their own nature and long having forgotten their link to the thinking beings of the world.

"A poor example of one but yes. You have quite a keen eye…S-Sasuke?!" said the female going from proud and arrogant to nervous and fidgety. Sasuke was already wary of her…

"He attacked Suigetsu…" growled the large boy with barely contained rage.

"And do you really like him that much?" asked the girl stepping out to meet the boys and already back in confidence.

That seemed to calm down the boy who closing his eyes said "Not really"

"Hey!" said the now full Suigetsu making the girl chuckle at the jab.

"What do we do with this…guest?" asked the boy to the female in search of guidance on how to act.

"I-I asked him to come here so please leave him alone Jugo. Go play with your mocking birds or something" said the girl fully stepping into the light of the tower's vestibule.

Jugo stared at her for a moment and nodding disappeared through a side stairwell.

The girl finally stepped into the light where Sasuke observed her better for the first time.

The girl was a redhead with mismatched hair with one side straight and the other spiky. Her figure wasn't as developed as other girls around school but by her uniform tie color she was a second year.

She wore a set of thick rimmed red glasses that matched her equally pupil-less red eyes. Sasuke still in his slight transformation noticed that his smell was oddly familiar but he couldn't place his finger on why or what.

"What's the deal with the big guy?" asked Sasuke interested in someone with such a strange strength and behavior.

"That would be our resident Berserker!" chirped Suigetsu getting clingy on Sasuke who growled in annoyance.

"A Berserker? Aren't they extinct?" asked Sasuke remembering the legends of this very unusual monster species.

_Friend of Foe, it matters not_

_For they bleed and wail alike_

_Endless fury for the peace of the grave and the Berserkers rest._

"This one is…unique in that it manages to calm down, though he has his moments" commented Suigetsu giving Sasuke a placating smile.

Sasuke ignored Suigetsu now at peace that no further violence would enact and instead focused his stare on the girl who he guessed won the auction for his services. He could only hope Itachi made a good money on selling his little brother to a girl spending her time in a ramshackle tower.

The girl blushed under his gaze but to her credit didn't step back as he said "I imagine you are the one who paid for me, so tell what you need me to do. And by the way I am Sasuke Uchiha"

Karin was about to speak when a blushing Suigetsu got to her face and said "Woah! You hired a gigolo?! How much?! I could have done it for half the money!"

That made Karin blush and snarling she placed a finger on his chest and said "Die!"

"I was jok…!" began to say Suigetsu as an electrical current made Suigetsu explode and splash on the walls and the floor.

Sasuke blinked and relaxed a bit when the many drops of water began to move to a central point indicating that the annoying elemental was well alive and likely regretting his outrageous suggestion. Nevertheless considering Itachi's behavior he probably wasn't off the mark by that much.

"M-My name is K-Karin Uzu! It is my honor to meet you and I imagine the same for y-you!" quickly said the girl making to fix the glasses on her face.

Sasuke sighed thinking her another fan girl with some tricks up her sleeve and deciding to be quick about it said "So I am here and my errand is to help you out with whatever troubles you. So spit it out and let's get to it"

Karin blushed harder and faking an insult said "Well, then come over please. My work is soon to be concluded and your help is required"

That picked Sasuke's interest and following Karin into the tower asked "So…you aren't in need of help with some personal issue?"

Karin snorted and said "Besides being stuck with those two in this club? No. I bid in that auction because I need, specifically, a Vampire for a project I have in the works"

"And what would that project be?" asked Sasuke slightly glad that there was something useful for him to actually do.

Karin smirked at being able to brag and went on "Well, here in the Alchemy Club we dabble in the elaboration of substances and the transmutation of the elements in search of unlocking nature's mysteries for our own advance"

"So basically chemistry and self-gain? Not that I don't agree…but what is a Vampire needed for here" asked Sasuke making Karin stop on her tracks and turn with a look of anger that quickly melted with one of embarrassment over looking at him.

"P-Please be so kind as to not compare Alchemy with Chemistry! Alchemy is about truly transforming the world and everything around. To create miracles closed in bottles and through the manipulation of nature's very essence! Chemistry on the other side is simply a bunch of nerdy kids playing to make water change color!" said Karin fixing her glasses over and over.

Sasuke made a placating gesture to keep the girl from getting on his face and thinking her quite touchy about the subject said "Fine, chemistry sucks. So what is a Vampire needed for in Alchemy?"

Karin smirked and giving Sasuke a look that probably was sultry but actually looked dirty said "Interested aren't you?"

Sasuke frowned but sighing wanting to be done indulged the girl "Slightly, but this better be worth it"

Karin blushed and smiling contently turned and further leading Sasuke said "Do you know that the object of alchemy is transformation?"

Sasuke frowned in annoyance and replied "Yes, you said so less than a minute ago"

Karin missed a step but recovering her composure continued seemingly undeterred "But do you know how that transformation is achieved?"

Sasuke frowned even more and said "Yes, by mixing the different elements of nature…are you going somewhere with the obvious?"

Karin faltered again making Sasuke growl but the girl continued "Then you must be familiar with the transformation of living beings, correct?"

That actually managed to pick at Sasuke's interest and the boy closed the distance making the girl make a not so veiled victory gesture.

"As you know, members of our occult society have an imperious need to conceal their natures by adopting a complete and fully convincing human appearance. Even those monsters closer to the human race like Vampires themselves" explained Karin leading Sasuke further into the tower.

Sasuke observed his surroundings and not seeing anything worth suspicion nodded at Karin who observed him from the corner of her eyes.

"Sadly though, some elements of our society are unable to sustain such form due to personality traits, physiological factors and psychological ones. Thus these elements are taken aside and banished to the shadow dimensions where suffering and death are almost assured" continued Karin making Sasuke remember the grim fate of some in this academy and throughout history.

Karin finally stopped before a large Black Iron door with several magical wards inscribed on it and turning while fixing her glasses said "But what if this could be helped in a definite matter?"

Sasuke was actually surprised by that statement and quirking a brow said "And you think this can be accomplished with a…potion?"

Karin frowned slightly at the simplicity of the Vampire but staring at his handsome features she forgave it and said "A concoction would be more accurate and it would help to procure the transformation trait or amplify it to our less fortunate brethren"

"How?" wondered Sasuke aloud already formulating a few theories of his own.

Opening the doors with a click from her fingers Karin grinned proudly and said "Come and see!"

The doors opened with a rusted creak that managed to hurt Sasuke's ears and allowed a green glow to illuminate the space just outside of it. Within Sasuke observed a room filled with all kinds of instruments used in modern day chemistry (He would keep silent about that) and others more concerning with the esoteric practices of the school's witches.

"Wonder if Naruto delves into any of this stuff?" wondered Sasuke as he observed several reptilian species conserved in jars arranged on the walls.

Sasuke had by now guessed that Karin was a witch but one so "unique" was sure to be among Naruto's many comments of his daily school life. Then again the blonde wasn't that bright and Karin must keep to herself most of the time.

Finally they reached a large black Cauldron placed at the middle of the room and standing over red glowing runes. The cauldron itself had several runes carved on it and they glowed in a faint green.

"Alchemy's goal is to use the prevalent properties of the elements it uses to either add them on new ones or help cancel the properties of others! Hence lead can be turned into gold if only on the surface!" said Karin telling that she had attempted to achieve one of Alchemy's ancient goals. Judging by the tower's state she failed and actually looked as if recently attacked.

"And me being here means that you wish to take on one of my properties?" asked Sasuke quick to make the math about being him the requested one for this experiment.

Karin hummed approvingly and said "Indeed, but worry not it won't hurt!"

"And what trait do you wish to extract from me? I may refuse still for this goes well beyond my…job description" said Sasuke unable to keep his interest as to which of all the traits available to a Vampire would a witch desire. Swimming wasn't certainly one of them though.

Karin smiled foxily and said "Your coolness of course"

"Coolness?" asked Sasuke somewhat irked by the answer.

"Yup. Let me explain. As you know, monsters have instincts and born behaviors that split them from your day to day human and thus they require to be able to control themselves to perfection. Given that many monsters boast human blood in their ancestry this make it easy that a significantly large number of them is capable of passing by as a human after a brief period of education in places like this" began to say Karin removing her jacket and loosening the tie around her neck.

Karin unbuttoned her shirt revealing her long slender neck drawing Sasuke's eyes to it for a moment as she untucked her shirt from her skirt's hem, admittedly making for a rather alluring picture that only got defused by the creepy scenario.

"Unfortunately, some monsters for reasons yet to fully discern; be it strong instincts, failed psychology, mental disorders or physical anomalies. Fail to pass by as a human and become potential threats to the revealing of our hidden society, thus with the possibility of bringing down the hammer of the heroes upon us" commented Karin making Sasuke irked at the mention of the heroes to whom no few Vampires had fallen in the past.

"And this coolness in Vampires could help?" asked Sasuke not really thinking that to be so simple.

"Not only help, but fix the entire issue for you see, Vampires are quite the extraordinary creatures" said Karin making Sasuke smirk approvingly.

"They possess many human traits themselves, have superb self-control except in very few well documented cases and under extreme circumstances. And that absolute balance is what I seek to extract for the betterment of all monster kind" said Karin fixing her glasses with a confident smile.

Sasuke considered her words and after thinking it through snorted and said "It would fail I am afraid"

Karin made a confused look and before she could ask, Sasuke answered "Vampire's ability to pass by as humans, much to your distaste, is entirely a mental fortitude issue. Not something you can extract in vials and cook in a pot"

Karin flushed with the dismissal of her path in witchcraft but keeping it together said "W-Well then you won't mind lending me some samples correct?"

Sasuke crossed his arms and looking deadly serious at Karin said "Actually, I would mind…"

"W-What?" asked an honestly confused Karin.

Sasuke sighed and said "As part of my brother's club I am forced to listen and when possible advice the lot of girls that come out complaining and whining about how hard it is to be in this school"

Sasuke clenched a fist and continued "And to be honest I hate it with a passion! Nevertheless on this one occasion I did managed to prove helpful to an individual that otherwise today would be mute and very likely too high a danger for humanity and our society"

"Sheer will is all most monsters here need to overcome what they are so they become who they really are. Masters of themselves and their fates. Just like a true Vampire!" said Sasuke with increasing conviction and pride.

"B-But you could give them a boost! Spare many from the fate in the Shadow Dimensions" countered Karin smitten by Sasuke's gallant speech.

"A fate they were all too aware and still failed. Nevertheless giving them a trick potion would actually backfire" replied Sasuke with an intense glare.

"H-How?" asked Karin still swooning.

"Imagine a true unredeemed predator among them? Invincible to all and still looking as harmless as your average human being. This school has its fair share of supremacists, psychos and freaks as it is. To give them a sheep's clothing would be folly" said Sasuke in a final tone.

"B-But!" began to say Karin with pleading eyes but upon seeing Sasuke's unmoving expression became silent and fixing her glasses grinned widely.

Sasuke felt the change in the place around him and uncrossing his arms knew to be wary. If Naruto's experiences with women were something to go by.

"Then again…I am your customer…and I did pay good money (Jugo and Suigetsu's…) to have this experiment become a success. You may be reluctant but progress demands sacrifice!" said Karin as she turned her bright glowing red eyes at Sasuke who knew witches could be tricky opponents.

"Come here!" cried Karin as she extended her arms and four light chains sprouted from behind her and made their way towards the noble Vampire who barely dodged them as he took to his monster shape.

One of the chains actually managed to graze Sasuke's skin and though he shouldn't have felt anything the pain that flared from it was stinging and almost made him stagger.

Carefully examining the energy from which the chains were made he guessed that by the glow they were of Holy Energy. A rare kind of energy for a witch at this academy…

"You can't force me to give you…samples of my body!" said Sasuke blushing a bit at what kind of thing he would have to surrender to the obviously deranged girl.

"Sure I can! I managed with Suigetsu and Jugo!" said Karin remembering when she cut off some of Jugo's hair while he slept and when she bottled part of Suigetsu when she randomly made him explode.

Growling as he dodged the whipping chains Sasuke decided that he couldn't avoid her indefinitely in this narrow space. So he went to the offense as the chain tips closed on him and closing the distance with Karin who smiled confidently.

Sasuke wondered about her confidence and right when he was about to land a palm strike on her belly the girl made a kissing gesture that threw the Vampire off guard and actually forced him to jump away slightly surprised.

"That was dirty!" thought Sasuke still startled over the rather creative "attack" from the witch.

Karin laughed as her chains whipped around and once more went on the hunt for Sasuke who thinking himself steeled tried again to close the distance but each time he did the red haired girl would make a flirting gesture that threw the boy off his game.

"Countless girls flirt with me yet this one manages to…unnerve me!" thought Sasuke starting to actually feel strained and considering a retreat.

"Come on now! I promise to give you ample credit for the potion when finished! And even share the profits if you are nice to me!" said Karin blushing with thoughts of what she would do with Sasuke if he consented, however unlikely that was.

"You want to make money?! So much for the altruism!" thought Sasuke now feeling quite angry that the essence of a royal Vampire would be used to aid lesser beings.

That slight moment of anger made Sasuke slip his attention and having missed the movements of the chains around him, one of them managed to coil itself around his left leg bringing him down to the ground where the other chains coiled around his other limbs.

Sasuke struggled but the energy of the chains was a bane for being like him and quickly drained him from his vitality and Karin took the chance to bring him close to her. By now she looked somewhat wild and quite excited with sweat running down her neck and into her shirt.

Karin grinned somewhat maliciously and confident that Sasuke wouldn't move away she calmly walked to a table with a large metal syringe and said "Don't worry, I promise to kiss your wound when I am done!"

Sasuke at this moment raged on against this but it was the memory of who put him in such a ridiculous and humiliating situation made him seethe with anger and considering he was subject to the madness of Naruto and his women along with having to cater to the school's every annoying whining girl was something no one like him ahd to endure.

At that well of fury Sasuke growled as his fangs grew well beyond the confines of his mouth and his intense black eyes became blood red with an eerie glow coming from them.

Sasuke felt his energy return faster to him than it took the chains to drain him and knowing he could break free, he roared as the chains shattered into nothing making Karing scream as if wounded.

But right before she could drop to the ground Sasuke was already there holding her by the neck with his unforgiving glare on the girl ho blushed at his sight despite how terrifying it was.

"You'll pay…" growled Sasuke as through his finger he could feel Karin's rushing blood in her neck.

He could also smell her scent ever so stronger than before and the traces of excitement coming from the girl.

In that moment Sasuke smirked feeling victorious about overcoming a difficult foe that managed to bind him if only temporary. This in turn made him feel vindicated as a Regali Vampire, a creature that stood atop others, a creature that made victory his right…

Sasuke now wanted compensation for his victory and though he scanned the place around he couldn't find a worthy trophy there.

Karin shifted in his grip and Sasuke felt the rushing blood ever more strongly and so without thinking it he drew her closer and opening his mouth widely he bit her neck forcefully making the girl cry out at first.

Hearing the girl cry though made Sasuke feel a bit aroused and biting harder he felt the blood splashing in his mouth and going down his throat.

He felt the hot blood coating his tongue and his throat as it went down and the more he drank the more he wanted and sucked even harder.

He felt his energies restore and even more than that invigorate him with strength he didn't knew a Vampire could possess.

Sasuke turned his still red glare on Karin and saw the girl blushing and softly moan in the pain he inflicted on her. For a moment he enjoyed that face of her but quickly realizing what he was doing he stopped and enjoying one last mouthful of blood detached his mouth from her neck leaving a soft trail of blood.

Sasuke wiped his mouth while he observed Karin's wound which closed quite fast and observing the prone girl he realized he had just done something not even Regali were allowed. To drink from an unwilling donor.

"Damn! Why did I do that?" wondered Sasuke as he helped the girl back and feared he had drank too much. But to his relief the girl's color returned quickly and she seemed to recover from the stupor she was while being a victim.

"I am sorry…guess I got too greedy" finally whispered the girl enjoying being held by the Vampire who wouldn't let go of her.

"I shouldn't have done that" said Sasuke in the closest to an apology he was willing to give.

Karin smiled at the troubled looking Vampire and said "I pushed you into it…"

"Still…" began to say Sasuke when Karin made to stand up.

"Don't worry, I won't tell on you" said Karin rubbing her neck making Sasuke look away else the temptation would be too much.

"Thanks…about your potion" began to say Sasuke as Karin raised a hand.

"I thought about your words and…guess I can see what you mean. Nevertheless there are monsters who are great people and because of decease they can't be in the human world. Guess I can focus on them" said Karin looking a bit embarrassed.

Sasuke thought the girl to be fickle but then again…

Sasuke nodded and making to leave turned back as Karin coughed.

"Still if you wish to come by…and hang out…or have a drink. I wouldn't mind that much…" said Karing lookin like an embarrassed girl in love.

Sasuke blushed at the offer and snorting stormed off leaving the girl in the trashed lab who after a moment of afterglow moved to the table and from there procured a swab.

Moving the swab around where Sasuke bit her on the neck she then placed it in a glass vial and smiled when a spell made the swab turn purple.

"Guess mister Orochimaru will be content…" said Karin not looking pleased.

**At the Drama Club**

"You are great Gaara!" cheered a girl from below a stage where Gaara was commanding his sand to shape up into different scenarios which he compacted to become solid like stone.

The girls from the Drama Club had pooled in money to have him use his skills to build different scenarios they intended for the coming Cultural Festival.

The girls cheered him every time one was done and Gaara blushed a bit every time enjoying the praise for skills that once served to kill…and torture Temari around.

**AN: Done!**

**This one turned out to be shorter than the last but hopefully it was just as funny as previous entries.**

**So here we introduce my last batch of characters who will become somewhat secondary to Sasuke who hasn't been part of the main cast for a while now. I mean I am over 30 chaps into this and so far no sign of a climax or an ending.**

**That might be fine for some of youwho wish this would go on forever but all things must come to an end.**

**So in advance I warn you that I have in store two or three chapters of silliness ahead still for they are mostly fan service!**

**Once I am done with that the climax arc will begin and then the conclusion of this story. Hope you can keep up with me to the end and stay tuned for my next project which first two chapters I'll be publishing soon as an appetizer for you all.**

**Finally, since I have been writing this stuff for more than two years (Boy does time pass quickly!) if you think I am missing some plot line to tie up, please remind me.**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**


End file.
